


Reading the Books - Prisoner of Azkaban

by spirithorse16



Series: Hogwarts reads the books [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 238,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse16/pseuds/spirithorse16
Summary: The third instalment of Hogwarts reads
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter
Series: Hogwarts reads the books [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779118
Comments: 300
Kudos: 539





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is folks part three,  
> As always read and review

After everyone was finished eating Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence.

"We will now begin reading about Mr Potter's third year," Dumbledore announced. "This book is entitled, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

Whispers broke out and Snuffles perked up.

The trio exchanged looks; everyone will finally know the truth.

"Who would like to read?" Dumbledore asked.

"I will," Bill said.

"Very good," Dumbledore said as he levitated the book to Bill.

 **"Owl Post."** Bill read to the hall.

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways.**

Harry scowled as people snickered.

**For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

Fred and George broke into exaggerated sobs.

"How can you say such a thing?" George demanded.

"What kind of person are you?" Fred asked in mock horror.

"One word," Harry said dryly. "Dursley's."

The twins scowled. "Oh yeah," they growled.

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework**

Ron groaned. "Really?"

Harry shrugged. "There's nothing else to do at the Dursley's and it helps me feel connected to the magical world."

**but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

The teachers frowned.

"They don't allow you to do your homework, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked frowning.

Harry sighed. "No, they would prefer it if I were to fail all of my classes and get expelled."

The Ravenclaws and Hermione looked horrified at the thought of not being able to do homework.

**And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"Really?" George asked clapping a hand to his mouth.

"I didn't know that!" Fred gasped.

"Boys," Molly said warningly. "Your brother hasn't even read one paragraph yet and you boys have already interrupted him several times."

**It was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets were drawn right over his head like a tent, a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot)**

Most of the students groaned.

"If you're going to read at least read something interesting," Ron made a face. "Not History of Magic."

"I like History of Magic," Harry said. "Just not the way Binns teaches it."

McGonagall frowned. "You really need to hire another professor for that class." She said to Dumbledore. "Preferably one that's alive."

**propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless — discuss.'**

"I actually like writing that essay," Dean said earning him shocked looks. "What? Witch burning was so much different than I thought they were growing up in the muggle world."

**The quill paused at the top of a likely looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book,**

"It must be difficult trying to do your homework under a blanket, with only a flashlight to see," Hermione said frowning.

"It's fine," Harry tried to placate her.

Hermione obviously didn't believe him; she gave him a look of disbelief.

**and read:**

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation.**

"What about the little kids?" Demelza said. "Young kids wouldn't know how to do that."

"There parents would do it or they would just obliviate the muggle who was accusing them," Sprout answered.

**Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty-seven times in various disguises.**

Odd looks were sent to the book.

"Wendelin the Weird is definitely a fitting name," Parvarti said.

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

Growls were heard and Harry heard several people mutter threats about the Dursley's.

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives.**

"Blood relatives," Ron said. "You have a great family,"

Harry grinned at his best friend. "I know."

**They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic.**

**Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof.**

Snuffles whimpered. _'Harry should be able to talk about James and Lily.'_

**For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him.**

Nobody noticed Dumbledore's eyes flash at the mention of squashing out magic.

**To their fury, they had not been successful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"Because it's so horrible to be a wizard," Zacharias rolled his eyes.

**The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbours.**

"You aren't allowed to talk to you your neighbours?" Seamus asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "But it's not like they'd want to talk to me anyway so it really doesn't matter."

"Why wouldn't they want to talk to you?" Seamus asked looking confused.

"I'm sure this book will mention it," Harry sighed, not looking forward to what people would say to his family telling everyone where he went to school.

**This separation from his spell books had been a real problem for Harry because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month.**

Snape looked at Harry. _'If I would've known the brat didn't have access to his books...What am I thinking? This is Potter we're talking about.'_ He quickly squashed his thoughts of understanding and sneered.

**Harry had, therefore, seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too),**

"What an idiot," Justin said rolling his eyes.

"He reminds me of a muggle pure-blood supremacist," Anthony said.

"What?" Several people asked.

"He's arrogant and thinks he's better than everyone else," Anthony elaborated. "He thinks people with magical blood are dirty, that's how some purebloods behave."

**Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs,**

"Thanks for that by the way," Harry said smiling at the twins.

The twins grinned at him. "Our pleasure Harry dear."

"You taught him how to pick a lock?" Molly demanded.

The twins didn't look like they regretted it in the least.

"He needed to learn out to save his stuff," George said.

Charlie snorted. "You would've taught him anyway."

**grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night.**

"That really isn't good for you Harry," Hermione said quietly. "You don't learn the material as well when you're tired."

"I don't have a choice Hermione," Harry told her.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "I think I'm going to have to switch around your OWL study schedule."

Harry mentally groaned as Ron snickered.

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him,**

"When aren't they in a bad mood?" Ron grumbled.

**all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

Ron stopped snickering and he turned red.

"Let me guess," Dean said. "That wizard was you?"

The glare Ron sent at the book was answer enough.

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't but had never used a telephone before.**

The muggle-borns looked amused, they could already tell what Ron was going to do wrong.

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

"Uh oh," Tonks muttered. "That's not good."

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.**

"You could hear him?" Dean said raising an eyebrow.

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I — WANT — TO — TALK — TO — HARRY — POTTER!"**

Those who knew how you were supposed to use a telephone burst into laughter.

"That's not how you talk into a phone," Justin chuckled.

The pure bloods who didn't know what a phone was let alone how to use it looked confused.

"Is that not how you're supposed to talk?" Tracey asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head trying not to laugh. "You're supposed to speak into it normally, you aren't supposed to yell."

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

"I would congratulate you on making the git angry," Charlie said. "But that sentence said that he looked furious, and that can't be good for Harry."

Ron looked horrified. "Harry mate I didn't mean to-"

Harry cut him off. "It's fine Ron, you didn't know how to use it."

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**"RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — HARRY'S — FROM — SCHOOL —"**

Almost everyone groaned.

"Why would you say that?" Marietta asked. "It's obvious the man hates everything magical, which would include Hogwarts."

Ron turned even redder and he muttered something incomprehensible.

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.**

"I advise you to run," Tonks said.

Harry sighed. "I would've gotten into even more trouble."

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared,**

"Horrible man," Pomfrey said to McGonagall and Sprout.

**now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode.**

"I wish it had." Fred and George said.

No one bothered to reprimand the twins, almost everyone was thinking it, they were just the only ones to say it.

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

Ron rolled his eyes. "What did he think I was going to do? Kill him?"

"No worse," Harry said. "He probably thought your freakishness would rub off on him and his precious Dudley."

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

Ron shuddered thinking about Aragog.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Your uncle is so over dramatic.

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

Ron groaned.

"It's not your fault Ron," Harry said before Ron could try to apologize.

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"**

"People like him?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes.

"Filthy muggle," Draco muttered.

**Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

Lavender and Parvarti looked sick.

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again.**

**Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

"That's true I wouldn't have said that I attended Hogwarts," Hermione said. "But I don't think it would've made a difference."

Harry sighed. "Probably not, it's just wishful thinking."

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks,**

Tonks frowned. "Why didn't you two write to him?"

"I was in France," Hermione told her. "And I don't have an owl."

"I was in Egypt and Percy wouldn't let me use his owl," Ron said.

Percy instantly felt guilty for not letting Ron use his owl, especially after hearing about what Harry had to deal with during the summer. "Sorry Ron."

Ron waved his apology off.

**and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night.**

"You should've sent letters anyway," Dean said. "They probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Probably not," Harry said. "But I didn't want to risk it."

**Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time.**

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night…**

"Normally I don't agree with putting off work but in this case I must agree," McGonagall said. "You are much too tired to do your work to the best of your ability."

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed.**

"Why would you do that?" Ernie asked.

"It's a good hiding place," Harry answered. "The Dursley's won't find it."

**Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning.**

Pomfrey frowned. "You should be asleep Mr. Potter."

**Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fred and George shouted.

Harry didn't bother to tell the twins that it wasn't his birthday he knew they wouldn't care so he just chuckled.

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life.**

"What?" Several people asked frowning.

"Not even from your friends?" Tonks asked looking at him sadly.

"No," Harry said shaking his head.

**The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

"I'm used to it," Harry said with a shrug.

"You shouldn't have to be used to it," Sprout told him.

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now.**

Hermione smiled as she remembered the white owl flying to her house to make sure Harry got a birthday present.

**Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon — she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

Harry was getting sick of all the pitying looks people were sending him.

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year.**

"You did?" Fred asked pretending to appraise him.

"You don't look any taller," George said.

"Yeah," Fred said smirking. "You're still a scrawny git."

"Ha ha, very funny," Harry said rolling his eyes.

**His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it.**

"The Potter hair," Remus said.

**The eyes behind his glasses were bright green,**

_'Lily's eyes.'_ Snape thought as he felt a pang of guilt and sadness.

**and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash.**

"Of course they didn't," Flitwick said angrily. "As if James and Lily could be killed in a car crash."

**They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

"That's actually a good way to explain it," Hermione said. "And this is at least the truth, unlike some of the books that claim he performed magic to stay alive."

"What?" Harry asked shocked. "Books actually say that?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Haven't you read any of the books you're in?"

"No," Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "Well there are some ridiculous theories in some of them."

Harry frowned, deciding that he would need to find out what exactly books are saying about him.

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts.**

"Great," Charlie said sarcastically. "I'm so glad that we're being reminded of this so soon."

**Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

"Very lucky." A few people muttered.

"At least you admit to knowing how much danger you were in," Remus said piercing him with a look.

Harry squirmed. "I know how much danger I was in."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He just won't admit it to anyone else; because Merlin forbid anyone try to help him."

"Hermione," Harry groaned.

"You know it's true," Hermione told him. "You hate asking for help."

Harry couldn't deny it so he didn't say anything.

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise.**

Fred and George snickered as Harry smiled fondly.

**Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction.**

"Please tell me it's nothing bad," Molly said grabbing Arthur's hand. "I don't think I can handle anything else bad happening."

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, it's nothing bad," Harry assured her.

**He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious.**

"Errol." All of the Weasley children groaned.

"I thought you weren't allowed to use him?" Neville asked.

Ron watched his parents out of the corner of his eye. "I wasn't but it was Harry's birthday, I thought it was worth getting into trouble for."

"I didn't know you used Errol," Molly frowned.

"Busted!" The twins chuckled.

**They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless.**

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. _'We really need to get a new owl.'_

**There was a large package tied to its legs.**

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

"Poor owl," Luna said frowning at the book before looking dreamily up at the ceiling once more.

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself.**

Harry smiled fondly. "Hedwig's brilliant."

**She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest.**

"Why would someone from Hogwarts be sending you a package?" Moody asked suspiciously. "It might be a trap, scan it for curses before you open it."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mentor.

Umbridge sneered. _'That man is even more unstable than I thought.'_

"It's probably from Hagrid," Charlie said grinning up at the half giant.

"Or Snape." Fred and George said together before high fiving each other.

Snape sneered. "I don't think so."

**When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package,** **ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and his first ever birthday card.**

Ron smiled slightly, he was glad he was able to give his best friend his first birthday card, but he was also sad because it was his first.

**Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope.**

Harry tinged pink. "It was my first birthday card," he mumbled.

"No one is making fun of you Harry," Hermione told him quietly.

**Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving.**

Snuffles growled at the book. _'That was the article with the bloody rat.'_

**Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

The Weasley's exchanged smiles.

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

The Weasley twins cheered.

"No one deserves it more," Harry told Arthur who smiled at him.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

"That really was a good trip," Molly said. "It helped take Ginny's mind off of everything that happened."

"You should've told us what happened when you were with us," Charlie said slightly annoyed that no one thought to tell him or Bill.

Arthur sighed. "We've already talked about why we didn't."

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers,**

Snuffles growled and the trio glared at the book. Remus' gripped the arms of his chair tightly.

**on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

Harry groaned at how that sounded. "I didn't mean it like-"

Bill cut him off. "We know you didn't mean anything rude by it Harry, it's fine."

"At least you called us nice," Charlie said.

"Well I hadn't actually met you yet," Harry said innocently.

The twins snickered while Charlie mock glared.

"I see how it is," Charlie huffed.

Bill shook his head at their antics and continued to read.

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**Happy birthday!** _

_**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.** _

"I didn't think to tell him not to shout," Arthur admitted.

_**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one.** _

Ginny shuddered. "That was fine with me; I was already having enough nightmares."

Bill sighed. "If I would've known about the chamber I wouldn't have taken you into any."

_**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of its gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.** _

"Good," Moody said. "Your old wand was useless."

Tonks shot her mentor a look. "This one will suit you since it chose you, so it will be better anyway."

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

Harry and Ron winced thinking about the Whomping Willow.

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?** _

"Did you really think his relatives would let him?" Dean asked.

"I knew he had to get his school stuff eventually," Ron said. "I didn't know if he'd be able to make it but I wanted to at least give him the chance."

_**Don't let the Muggles get you down!** _

_**Try and come to London,** _

_**Ron** _

_**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.** _

Percy smiled remembering his seventh year at Hogwarts.

 **Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug.** **He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

Percy tinged red at all the looks of amusement and disbelief he was receiving.

"You wore your head boy badge during the summer?" Theodore asked sounding amused.

"I was proud of my accomplishment," Percy said defiantly turning red,

Fred and George snorted "Prat,"

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top.**

"What is that?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure," Ernie answered. "I'm sure we'll find out."

**There was another note from Ron beneath it.**

_**Harry — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope.** _

"Good gift," Moody said approvingly.

_**If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin.** _

"That's cool," Dennis said looking interested.

_**Bill says its rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.** _

"You what?" Bill yelled.

The twins were holding each other to keep from falling down from laughing so hard.

The girls in the hall were wrinkling their noses while the boys looked amused.

"Boys now really," Molly said sternly. "I don't want to hear about you two doing something like that again."

_**By — Ron** _

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock.**

"Did you like it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry told him. "I had never seen anything like it before, and it really did work."

**He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

"Hermione?" Parvarti asked furrowing her brow. "I thought you didn't send Hedwig to your friends?"

"I didn't," Harry said. "Hedwig flew there all by herself."

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.** _

"I was worried that you had gotten into serious trouble," Hermione admitted.

 _ **I'm on holiday in France at the moment**_ _**and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? —**_

The muggle-borns snorted while the purebloods looked confused so Hermione explained what customs is.

_**but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.** _

"That's amazing how she knew that," Charlie said.

_**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world).** _

"Good girl Granger," Moody said. "Even though most of what's in there is garbage it's still good to read. You need to know what the enemy is saying."

"You're going to make all of the students as paranoid as you," Tonks told her mentor.

Moody gave her an annoyed look.

_**Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads.** _

"I'm sure that's what Ron wanted to spend his vacation doing," Dean snorted.

"We learned loads." The twins said together.

"Is what you learned stuff that will be useful at school?" Angelina asked incredulously.

"Define useful at school?" George asked.

"I'll take that as a no," Angelina said.

_**I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.** _

The majority of the hall was looking at Hermione like she was crazy, even some of the Ravenclaws.

"Why would you do that?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I found a lot of useful information," a blushing Hermione said.

"You do know that Binns doesn't actually read the essays don't you?" Sally-Anne asked.

"What?" Most of the hall shouted.

"He's a ghost," Sally-Anne pointed out the obvious. "How exactly would he read them?"

"So I've been doing my History of Magic homework for no reason?" Ron said angrily.

"Ronald!" "Mr Weasley!"

"No, you're doing it because you need to in order to learn," Molly said sternly.

Ron muttered something inaudible.

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!** _

_**Love from Hermione** _

_**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.** _

Percy frowned, there was nothing wrong with achieving 

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells**

"Harry," Hermione said, she couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed.

— **but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

"What?" The quidditch lovers yelled.

"You gave him something that wasn't a book?" Pansy sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't respond.

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broom care.**

The quidditch lovers were smiling.

"It really was a brilliant present Hermione," Harry told her. "Thanks."

"Of course," Hermione said. "I knew you'd like it."

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch,**

Hermione shook her head fondly. "At least we rank higher than your broom."

"Just barely," Harry said smirking.

Hermione smacked his arm and laughed. "Prat."

**the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player;**

"Very good?" Oliver snorted. "You're bloody brilliant."

"Have you ever thought about going pro?" Tonks asked him and everyone looked at him for an answer.

"I have," Harry answered honestly. "But as long as Voldemort is alive it won't happen. He would always know where I was and it would put the team I was on and the fans in the stands in danger, I couldn't do that."

Hermione squeezed his hand and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Voldemort will lose and then you'll be free to do whatever it is that you want."

**he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

"I loved that broom," Harry sighed wistfully.

"Loved?" Charlie said. "What happened to it?"

Harry gestured to the book and Charlie once more mock glared at him.

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.**

Harry winced remembering the book he got.

**He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.**

Groans were heard from the students who took Care of Magical Creatures during Harry's third year.

"It's the Monster Book of Monsters isn't it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Harry told him.

"I hate that book," Lavender said thinking back to when it attacked her.

Hagrid looked disappointed, it didn't seem like anyone liked his choice of book.

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose,**

"Purpose being the keyword," Molly frowned.

**but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

The adults frowned, remembering reading about all of those creatures.

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.**

"It would've been safer to leave it in the wrappings," Tonks muttered.

**And out fell — a book.**

"That book was horrible to carry around," Seamus said.

"That doesn't sound like a ministry approved book," Umbridge said icily.

Nobody responded to Umbridge which only served to infuriate her more.

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

"I like that book," Charlie said grinning.

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

"Harry," Hermione moaned. "You knew the book had jaws, so why would you do that?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

"I hope he doesn't wake up," Hannah said nervously.

"Don't worry he didn't," Harry assured her.

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms,**

"That would be an amusing sight," Ron said chuckling.

"Thanks mate," Harry said sarcastically.

**hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it.**

"It would've made more sense if the book came with a belt," Hermione said. "Or at least some say to keep it shut."

**The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

_**Dear Harry,** _

_**Happy Birthday!** _

_**Think you might find this useful for next year.** _

_**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.** _

_**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.** _

_**All the best,** _

_**Hagrid** _

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful,**

"That's the year he became the Care of Magical Creatures professor isn't it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

**but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,** _

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first.** _

"Doesn't school always start on September first?" Wayne asked.

"Yes Mr. Hopkins it does," Sprout said. "However if we don't put it in the letters some students may choose not to come."

_**The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.** _

_**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.** _

"For some reason I don't see that happening," Tonks muttered angrily.

Harry grimaced, the adults would find out how he sneaked into Hogsmeade in this book. _'I hope the twins don't get into trouble for giving me the map.'_

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed.** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

_**Professor M. McGonagall** _

_**Deputy Headmistress** _

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

"I wouldn't bother," Charlie said grumpily. "They'd probably just hold it over you for the rest of the summer."

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

Pomfrey clucked her tongue disapprovingly.

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

Hermione and Ron exchanged smiles, glad that they could cheer Harry up.

"That's the end of the chapter," Bill said.

"I'll read next," Charlie said taking the book from his brother.

"At least that chapter wasn't too bad," Hannah said.

"It's only the first chapter," Susan said. "Who knows what's going to happen next."

"I don't remember hearing about anything bad happening during our third year do you?" Ernie asked.

"No," Justin said. "Besides Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban."

"I guess we'll see if anything we didn't know about happened," Ernie said.

Hannah frowned. "We didn't know about Harry saving the stone or him slaying a basilisk before we read about it."

"I know," Ernie said. "But we did know that a troll was loose and that Harry stopped Quirrell from doing something in the first year and that the chamber was open in our second. I don't remember anything happening in our third year."

Charlie cleared his throat and all conversations stopped as he began to read.


	2. Aunt Marge's Big Mistake

Charlie read, **"Aunt Marge's Big Mistake."**

Ron looked at Harry with a grin slowly spreading across his face. "Is then when you...?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah."

Some people were curious as to what they were talking about but knew they wouldn't answer, so no one asked.

Harry's smile faded when he remembered just what had been said in order for him to get mad enough to blow her up.

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table.**

"The Dursley's actually let you sleep in?" Ron asked shocked.

"It happens occasionally surprisingly enough," Harry shrugged.

**They were watching a brand-new television a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley,**

"You're joking?" Charlie said looking disgusted.

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head.

"What exactly did he do to deserve that?" Bill asked. "Did he get exceptional grades or something?"

Harry snorted. "Dudley's grades are horrible; he got it because he wanted it."

The adults frowned.

"That's horrible parenting," Molly said pursing her lips.

**who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.**

"Is the walk between the fridge and living room far?" Dean asked.

"No," Harry said. "The rooms are right next to each other."

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually.**

"That's not at all healthy," Pomfrey said scandalized. "Who would allow their child to get so large?"

"The Dursley's," Harry said dryly.

"One boy is too large and the other too thin," Molly frowned looking at Harry.

**Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache.**

"Why would you sit between them?" Ron asked making a face.

"There wasn't anywhere else to sit," Harry said. "There are only four seats at the table, anywhere I chose I'd be by them."

**Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys gave any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care.**

The adults exchanged dark looks.

"You shouldn't be used to that Harry," Hermione huffed.

**He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the newsreader on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

Harry shot a quick look at Snuffles who was lying behind the Gryffindor table.

" **...the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous.**

"Are they talking about Sirius Black?" Ernie asked and when several people nodded he continued. "He was on the muggle news?"

"The minister thought it would be a good idea to warn them about Black," Amelia said. "After all he did kill thirteen muggles."

Harry felt annoyed, but he didn't say anything, by the end of this book everyone would know the truth.

**A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

" **No need to tell us** _ **he's**_ **no good," snorted Uncle Vernon,**

"He's one to talk," Ron snapped. "He treats you horribly and you're his nephew."

**staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy lay about! Look at his hair!"**

Remus smiled, knowing that if Sirius were in his human form he'd be cursing the Dursley's for talking about his hair.

Snuffles growled.

"They think he's no good because of his hair?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Appearances to them mean everything," Harry told her.

**He shot a nasty sideways glance at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon.**

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not like I can control it."

**Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**

The Weasley boys burst out laughing while Harry grinned sheepishly at a growling Snuffles.

"Why are they laughing?" Michael asked. "There's nothing funny about Sirius Black."

"Who knows," Stewart said with a shrug.

**The newsreader had reappeared.**

" **The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today –"**

" **Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the newsreader. "You didn't tell us where the lunatic's escaped from! What use it that? Lunatic could be coming up the street right now!"**

Snape smirked slightly looking at the big black dog, _Well now there would be a murderous lunatic by the name of Sirius Black coming up the street_

"He's such a drama queen," Hannah said.

Ron and Harry exchanged grins, knowing that Sirius had indeed been there that summer.

**Aunt Petunia, who was bony and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hotline number.**

Hermione glared at the book. "They should spend more time paying attention to you and less time spying on the neighbors."

**She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on her boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

"Yet I'm sure she'd call the cops if she saw someone spying on her," Tonks said annoyed with the Dursley's.

"Of course she would," Harry said.

" **When will they** _ **learn**_ **," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

"What?" A few people yelled.

"What people is he talking about?" Molly demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Criminals, wizards and everyone else who isn't normal in their opinions."

"He isn't going back there," Molly hissed quietly to Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "I know Molly; we'll speak with Albus once we've read all the books."

The adults frowned while the students glared at the book.

" **Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia, Marge's train gets in at ten."**

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with his Broomstick Servicing Kit,** **was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

Curious glances were sent to Harry. What's wrong with Marge?

" **Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-** _ **she's**_ **not coming here, is she?"**

The adults who were already frowning felt their frowns deepen.

"What's wrong with your Aunt Marge Mr. Potter?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sure the book will say."

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister.**

"Oh great," Justin said his voice laced with sarcasm. "A female Vernon."

Ernie blanched. "I didn't need that image in my head."

**Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs. She didn't often stay in Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs,**

Ron rolled his eyes.

**but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind.**

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

**At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him beating Dudley at musical statues.**

"What?" Several people yelled.

"She hit you?" Molly asked in a dangerous voice.

"I told you not to leave him there," McGonagall hissed to Albus. "Hitting a five year old boy over a silly children's game."

Dumbledore looked sadly at the book. "I never thought they would treat him horribly, I knew they wouldn't necessarily treat him like their own son, but I never knew they would be this bad."

"The fact that you knew they would treat him with anything other than love and kindness makes me wonder just what you were thinking Albus," McGonagall growled.

"I did what I thought was best," Dumbledore said looking his many years.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "You're very lucky that Mr. Potter turned out the way that he did."

**A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry.**

Hermione's narrowed eyes turned to slits. "Let me guess," she spat. "They made you sit there and watch while he played with it?"

Harry sighed. "It's fine Hermione, it was years ago."

"It's not okay Harry," Hermione said fiercely. "No one especially not a child should be treated like that. How would you feel if Ron or I were treated like that?"

Harry frowned. "I would try to help but it's-"

Hermione cut him off. "Don't you dare say that it's different Harry James Potter."

Harry rubbed his scar. _'This book is going to be the death of me.'_

**On her last visit, the year before Harry had started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the paw of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree,**

Harry scowled. "I hate that bloody dog."

**and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.**

"What?" Hermione and Molly yelled.

"That woman is horrible," Molly said. "How can anyone treat such a sweet boy like that?"

Fred and George exchanged angry looks; this Marge woman was now on their prank list.

"How long were you in that tree for Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry tried to remember. "Six or seven hours I think."

McGonagall's lips thinned into a white line and she shot a glare at Albus.

**The memory of the incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

"Fat git," Ron muttered.

" **Marge'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry,** " **we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Theodore drawled.

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

Harry's friends growled.

"That git is lucky we can't use magic until we're seventeen," Ron snarled.

Molly didn't even bother to reprimand her youngest son; she was too busy glaring at the book.

" **Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

"If he does, he has more self-control than me," Anthony said. "After all it's said she's done to him, I don't know if I'd be able to."

" **All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

Snape inwardly sighed. _'That was such a Lily response.'_

"Harry," Hermione groaned. "That isn't going to help the situation."

" **Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply,**

"He always acts as though he can't hear me," Harry said carelessly.

**"as Marge doesn't know anything about your** _**abnormality** _ **,**

More glares were directed towards the book.

"Harry isn't the abnormal one," Seamus said harshly.

 **I don't want any – any** _ **funny**_ **stuff** **while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

Ron snorted knowing that Harry didn't "behave himself."

" **I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

Hermione sent a worried look at the book. "Harry, don't make him angry."

" **And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"They told everyone that you attend where?" Ron yelled. "You didn't tell us that!"

"That's what you meant when you said no one would find it odd that you had bars on your windows," Susan said. "Everyone thinks that you're a criminal."

"How could they say that?" Molly asked turning red from anger.

"For people who seem to care so much about appearances it's odd that they'd say that," Hermione said. "You wouldn't think they'd want their neighbors and friends to think they're related to a criminal."

" _ **What**_ **?" Harry yelled.**

" **And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a week-long visit – it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"Her coming to visit should be considered a form of torture," Ron muttered.

" **Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"He's thirteen and they still call him that?" Parvarti said wrinkling her nose.

" **No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

"Of course," Ron snarled.

" **Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair.**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lavender mumbled to herself.

**"Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."**

Looks of disbelief were sent towards the book.

"How old does she think he is? Five?" Neville asked incredulously.

"I think you're forgetting the more important question Neville," Fred said.

"Yeah," George agreed. "More importantly I'd like to know how she expects people to be able to see his bow tie under all his chins!"

The hall laughed as Molly gave them a half-hearted stern look.

**Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

" **See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance,**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron told him. "I'd be horrified if my mum told me my Aunt Muriel was coming to visit and she isn't half as bad as Marge."

The Weasley children made faces at the mention of their Aunt Muriel.

**had a sudden idea.**

"Oh no." Most of the room moaned.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not all of my ideas are bad."

**Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door.**

**Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"Car coat?" Charlie stopped reading to ask incredulously.

"That's a type of coat in the muggle world," Hermione told him.

" **I'm not taking** _ **you**_ **," he snarled, as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

"I highly doubt Harry wants to go," Hermione huffed.

" **Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly.**

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Neville said looking at the book as though afraid of what might happen.

**"I want to ask you something."**

**Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

"Honestly," Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation. "Asking questions should be encouraged."

The Ravenclaws nodded in agreement to Hermione's comment.

" **Third years at Hog – at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

Moody realizing where Harry was going with this nodded. "Nice tactic Potter."

" **So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

" **I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

"I can't believe you actually asked him," Neville said.

"Did you really think he'd say yes?" Seamus asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

" **And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

" **Well, said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge that I go to that St Whatsits..."**

"Nice Harry." The twins said grinning.

"That's actually a good plan," Bill said.

"Harry," Molly chided gently.

Harry looked sheepishly at her. "Sorry Mrs. Weasley but it was the only way I could think of to get him to even consider signing the form."

" **St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

Ron smirked. "Good, make him sweat."

" **Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

"Be careful Harry," Tonks warned.

"I don't like the idea of you blackmailing someone," Remus said as he looked to be having an internal struggle. "But in this case I'm not against it."

"Remus!" McGonagall and Molly said shocked.

"You're condoning that sort of behavior?" Molly questioned.

"In this situation, yes I guess I am," Remus told her.

Molly frowned.

" _ **You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you**_ **?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised.**

"If he lays one finger on you," Tonks growled.

Remus' eyes flashed dangerously.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to calm herself down.

**But Harry stood his ground.**

"Go Harry!" The twins yelled.

"Why are you all of a sudden defiant?" Dean asked. "In the other two books you let him do whatever he wanted.

"I was becoming a teenager," Harry shrugged. "And I was a lot more confident at thirteen than I was at eleven."

" **Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

"You tell him Harry!" The twins cheered.

"That's true, she wouldn't forget what she saw," Dean said.

"The ministry would probably obliviate her actually," Terry said.

"Yeah, but Harry's family doesn't know that," Dean pointed out.

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

" **But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug – like I'm normal and everything."**

The twins snorted.

"Good luck with that Harrikins," Fred said.

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

"He was trying to decide what he wanted more," Harry said. "For me to be miserable or for Marge to find out that I'm a freak."

"You aren't a freak!" Harry's friends yelled.

"I know I'm not," Harry told him. "But my aunt and uncle think I am."

"Still," Hermione frowned. "Don't call yourself that."

" **Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

"How do you know he'd keep his word?" Tonks asked. "As soon as Marge leaves you wouldn't have anything else to bargain with."

"If he didn't sign it I would've told him that I would just tell her next time she came by," Harry told her. "He'd sign it then."

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

"Anger issues," Hannah muttered.

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning.

" **Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol, Ron'll look after you.**

Ron nodded absentmindedly.

**I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" – Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful, "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

"She probably wasn't mad at you Harry," Hermione told him. "She most likely didn't want to leave you all alone."

Harry smiled at the thought of his owl.

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe.**

"Wouldn't you of had to send Hedwig away anyways?" Dean asked. "Surely Marge wouldn't think someone having an owl was normal?"

"I would've just had her leaving during the day and come back at night," Harry told him.

**But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

Snape had to stop himself from wincing, remembering just how loud Petunia could be.

" **Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

"After twelve years you would think she'd know that his hair is untameable," Hermione said.

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

Molly looked ready to explode; only Arthur's hand on her arm was stopping her from doing so.

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors, and footsteps on the garden path.**

" **Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

"He's not a bloody house elf," Ron grumbled.

Hermione shot him a reproachful look but didn't say anything.

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge,** **she was very like Uncle Vernon; large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache** –– **though not as bushy as his.**

The hall was silent for a second before everyone burst into laughter.

"She really is a female Vernon!" Fred guffawed.

"She sounds horrible," Lavender said in between her giggles.

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

Harry groaned at the mention of the dog.

"Is that the one that chased you up the tree?" Hermione asked noticing his reaction.

"Yes," Harry grumbled.

" **Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

Laughter broke out again.

"Merlin what is with that family and using ridiculous nicknames?" Lee asked leaning on George for support.

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered to flat to his fat head, a bow-tie just visible under his many chins.**

Parvarti and Lavender exchanged looks of disgust.

"He waddles?" Alicia asked her nose wrinkling. "Is he really that big?"

"Yes." Harry, Ron, Fred and George said.

"How do you three know?" Alicia asked looking at the three youngest male Weasley's.

"We saw him when we went to get Harry for the Quidditch World Cup last summer," Ron said.

**Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him,**

Pomfrey glared at the book. _'He will definitely be coming to me for a thorough examination.'_

**seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek.**

Seamus pretended to vomit.

**Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

The adults sighed.

"That's no way to raise a child," Molly said frowning.

"He should be willing to hug her because she is his aunt," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "Not because he's being paid for it."

" **Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand.**

Hermione was trying hard not to yell. She didn't know her best friend's home life was this bad, she knew the Dursley's were awful but she didn't know just how awful they truly were. Never before had she wanted to hex somebody that wasn't Voldemort.

**Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather; Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.** " **Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

"He's a dog," Tonks said staring oddly at the book. "They drink water."

" **Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer,"**

"That's not very hygienic," Susan said.

"Since when do dogs drink tea?" Anthony muttered.

**said Aunt Marge, as they all trooped into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

"I don't blame you," Stewart said.

"If I were you I'd stay up there for her whole visit," Kevin said.

"Do you honestly think they'd let him?" Stewart asked incredulously.

"Not really," Kevin shrugged. "But I can hope."

**By the time he got back into the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner.**

Harry smirked. "Aunt Petunia didn't like that."

**Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

Snape was internally grinning, serves the woman right.

" **Who's looking after the dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

" **Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

"I'm sure he does," Euan said rolling his eyes.

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

"That's your luck," Hermione sighed.

" **So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

"Where does she think he would've gone?" Jack asked.

"An orphanage or someone else," Andrew said.

"I'd rather live in an orphanage," Harry muttered.

" **Yes," said Harry.**

" **Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damned good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on** _ **my**_ **doorstep."**

Harry blanched; he didn't want to imagine having been raised by Marge.

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys**

"Unfortunately you wouldn't have been treated any better in one," Kingsley said. "Not once you showed signs of magic."

Dumbledore thought about the young Tom Riddle and he had to agree with Kingsley.

**but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him.**

Snape raised an eyebrow. _'The boy's showing some semblance of self-control.'_

**He forced his face into a painful smile.**

" **Don't you smirk at me!" boomed at Aunt Marge.**

"I see being over dramatic runs in the family," Blaise drawled.

" **I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you.**

"She needs to mind her own business," Tonks snapped. "She isn't even related to him."

**I hoped school would knock some manners into you."**

Hermione's eyes narrowed further than Harry thought was possible.

 **She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache and** **said, "Where is it that you send him again, Vernon?"**

" **St Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

"What's the point of sending someone to school if they're a hopeless case?" Ron asked but no one answered.

" **I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

"Do they?" Bill asked frowning.

Harry looked taken aback. "You guys do know that I don't go there, I go to Hogwarts. So no they don't use a cane."

Bill looked sheepish. "Sorry I forgot, I got caught up in the book."

" **Er –"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

" **Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."**

" **Excellent," said Aunt Marge.**

"Horrible," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Molly had to bite her lip to keep from saying something.

Harry could feel anger radiating off of Hermione so he grabbed her hand.

**"I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred.**

Snuffles growled and Remus had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to keep from apparating to wherever this Marge woman lived and strangling her.

**Have** _**you** _ **been beaten often?"**

"Who asks someone that?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Someone with no tact," Ron said.

No one bothered to tell him that he was the last person to talk about tact.

" **Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

"Don't over sell it boy!" Moody barked.

" **I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve of the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

Hermione's body was trembling with anger.

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

" **Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

Snuffles growled again but only Harry and the Weasley's noticed.

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all time, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement.**

"Bitch," Ron growled.

"Ronald," Molly said warningly. "I know she isn't a nice woman but watch your language."

**She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley,**

"There's no comparison," Fred said angry at everything they've heard this chapter.

"Harry is a billion times the person that whale could even hope to be," George said.

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents whilst glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present, too.**

"That's horrible," Hannah said sadly.

"I'm used to it," Harry shrugged.

The careless way in which Harry said he was used to it just made Hermione angrier.

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**

Dean snorted. "Harry is about as far from unsatisfactory as a person can get."

" **You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the** _ **inside**_ **, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

"He's not the rotten one," Ron snapped.

George looked at Harry appraisingly. "He doesn't look rotten to me." He turned to his brother. "What do you think?"

Fred rubbed his chin. "No I don't think he does dear brother of mine."

Harry rolled his eyes but he smiled nonetheless.

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger.** _**Remember the form** _ **, he told himself.** _**Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise –** _

"Don't get angry Harry," Neville said. "She's just trying to make you mad; she wants you to get into trouble."

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.**

" **It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup –"**

The hall gasped.

"She did not just talk badly about your deceased mother in front of you?" Tonks yelled.

Hermione looked livid and Ron was red.

Snape's hands were curled into fists and he tried to calm himself down.

Remus was seeing red. _'How dare that vile woman talk about Lily!'_

Snuffles was growling at the book. _'When my name is cleared I'm going to go pay this Marge woman a visit.'_

"What a horrible thing to say in front of Lily's son," McGonagall said shocked that someone could be so horrible.

"And how very far from the truth," Flitwick said unusually angry. "Lily was one of the kindest and smartest people I've ever met."

It took a few minutes for the room to calm down; when it did Charlie continued to read.

**At that moment, the wine glass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand.**

The adults looked shocked and Moody was looking appraisingly at the teen.

"You did accidental magic at thirteen?" Tonks asked. "I didn't even know that was possible."

"It's possibly but very rare," Dumbledore said. "If a witch or wizard is powerful and they feel a great surge of emotion, such as anger as was in Harry's case, their magic will lash out."

People were trying to send Harry covert looks but he still noticed.

**Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge spluttered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

The twins snickered.

"I can't wait to hear how your relatives explain that," Fred said.

" **Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

"Who cares if she's injured?" Ron muttered quietly so his parents couldn't hear.

" **Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster's the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very strong grip..."**

"She provided an excuse that's good," Bill said.

"Muggles tend to do that," Arthur said. "Magic is all around them, they just choose not to see it."

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously,**

"They knew it was you," Katie said quietly.

**so he decided he'd better skip pudding and escape from the table as soon as he could.**

**Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control**

"It was normal for you to have bursts of accidental magic after you started at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked looking intently at him.

"Only when I was really angry," Harry told her.

The adults exchanged looks; they would have to keep an eye on him.

**and made something explode. He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake – if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic.**

**Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school.**

"But it was accidental," Hermione said looking at the ministry officials. "Surely he wouldn't be punished for that?"

The aurors and Madam Bones exchanged looks.

"A child shouldn't be performing accidental magic after they turn eleven," Amelia said sounding like a professor. "And the ministry can't differentiate the difference between accidental magic and that done on purpose. So in the eyes of the ministry he performed it intentionally."

"But I didn't get a letter for making Marge's glass explode," Harry said looking confused.

"The amount of magic it would take to cause a glass to explode is so insignificant that it most likely didn't even show up," Amelia answered.

**His record wasn't exactly clean, either. Only last summer he'd got an official warning which had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

Before anyone could say anything Amelia spoke. "Don't worry Mr. Potter, like I said when we read about the house elf; that will be removed from your record."

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his** _**Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broom care** _ **whenever Aunt Marge started on him.**

Hermione smiled glad that her gift helped him so much.

**This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge starting voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she already thought I was mentally subnormal."

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

"Finally." Several people muttered.

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine.**

"The Dursley's and alcohol don't seem like a good mix," Sprout said worriedly.

"Several bottles for three adults?" Pomfrey frowned.

**They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults;**

"I'm surprised they could go that long without complaining about you," Ron said grumpily.

"I know, I think it's a record," Harry said seriously.

**during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company;**

"It was worse than the time we had to listen to the talk about cauldron bottoms," Harry said causing the twins and Ron to burst into laughter.

Harry realized what he said and winced. "Sorry Percy."

"It's fine Harry, I know they don't interest most people," Percy told him.

**then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Tonks said warily.

" **Can I tempt you, Marge?"**

 **Aunt Marge had already had rather a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.** " **Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the boy."**

"She doesn't sound like she needs to be drinking anymore," Padma said.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie.**

"Fourth slice?" Ginny said with wide eyes. "Not even Ron eats that much."

Ron glared at his sister while those who knew about Ron's eating habits laughed.

 **Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear to his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes** **and knew he would have to sit it out.**

"Why?" Dean demanded. "Most of the time they don't even feed you, yet they're making you stay."

"Marge," Hermione said, saying the name Marge like it was worse than mudblood. "Probably wants to be able to criticize Harry, and of course it won't be as fun if he isn't there to hear it."

" **Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me of an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly**

Many people made faces, disgusted with Marge's behavior.

**and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley.**

"Healthy sized?" Hermione said incredulously.

"That woman needs to get her eyes checked," Dean said.

" **You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father.**

The twins snorted.

"If he's proper sized than I hate pranks," George said.

**Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon..."**

"She doesn't need any more," Demelza said.

" **Now, this one here –"** **She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench.**

"Here we go," Harry muttered under his breath.

_**The Handbook** _ **, he thought quickly.**

" **This one's got a mean, runty look about him.**

"He does not!" Harry's friends yelled.

"Dudley's the one that goes around bullying little kids and throwing rocks at cars," George said glaring at the book.

"Yet Harry's the mean one?" Fred said wanting nothing more than to prank all of the Dursley's.

**You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

The hall went eerily silent as everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Was she insinuating that you should be killed?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

Harry eyed his best friend cautiously. "Hermione I'm fine, she didn't do anything to me."

"That's not the point Harry," Arthur said in a fatherly tone but you could tell he was angry.

Harry refused to say anything else so they drop the subject for now.

Amelia, Moody, Kingsley and Tonks were thinking of ways to bring the muggles up on charges.

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book:** _**A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers** _ **.**

" **It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day.** **Bad blood will out.**

The muggleborns frowned, she sounds like a muggle version of a death eater.

**Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia"**

Snape and Remus both narrowed their eyes.

– **she patted Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one, "but your sister was a bad egg.**

"Bad egg?" Remus ground out. "Lily was the furthest thing from a bad egg."

"How dare she?" Tonks hissed.

Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to dwell on everything Marge had said, knowing that none of its true.

 **They turn up in the best families.** **Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

Growls were heard from all the tables.

Hermione gasped and Ron looked incensed.

"Wastrel?" McGonagall said furiously. "James Potter may have been a prankster but he was a good man and a very talented wizard."

Snuffles was growling louder than ever, he wanted to tear that woman limb from limb.

Remus looked ready to apparate to Private Drive and kill all of the Dursley's so Tonks grabbed his hand in an effort to comfort him.

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears.** _**Grasp your broom firmly by the tail** _ **, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

" **This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth,**

"She really needs to stop drinking," Hannah said looking at Harry worriedly.

**"You never told me what he did?"**

"It's none of her business!" Tonks yelled.

 **Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense.** **Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

" **He – didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with a half-glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"He was fighting a war," Remus growled. "He was trying to protect his wife and son."

" **As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who –"**

All around the hall people's mouths were falling open.

"How can she say that to a boy who never got to know his father?" Sprout asked horrified.

"She acts like he didn't take care of his family," Remus said with fury boiling inside of him. "He came from money it's not like he had to work, but he would've if it hadn't been for Voldemort. He spent his time fighting death eaters and then when he went into hiding for Harry's sake he tried to protect his family. He did what a man is supposed to."

"I hope you didn't believe her," Molly said solemnly.

"I didn't," Harry assured her. "Hagrid and some other people told me about my parents, I knew it wasn't true."

" **He was not," said Harry suddenly.**

**The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

"You did exactly what she wanted you to do," Moody barked. "You lost your cool."

"What do you expect him to have done?" Tonks asked angrily. "She was saying horrible things about his parents. Should he have just let her?"

"I'm not saying that," Moody grunted. "I'm just saying he should've kept calm."

" **MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white.**

"He should've stopped her from talking," Bill said. "He can't honestly have expected you to just sit and take that."

**He emptied the bottle into Aunt Marge's glass. "You, boy," he snarled at Harry. "Go to bed, go on –"**

"If you would've just let him go to bed earlier, all of this could've been avoided," Ron growled.

" **No, Vernon," hiccoughed Aunt Marge, holding up a hand, her tiny bloodshot eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you?**

"Yes," Harry said fiercely.

**They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) –"**

"James and Lily would never have driven drunk," Remus growled trying to stay calm. "Especially not with Harry in the car."

Snuffles was pacing back and forth in between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables trying to not lose his temper.

" **They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

"Oh no," Hermione moaned.

" **They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury.**

"Decent?" Susan said incredulously.

"Hard working?" Hannah said in disbelief. "Last time I checked Harry was the one who did all of the chores and cooking."

**"You are an insolent, ungrateful little –"**

Everyone in the hall who liked Harry was furious with Marge.

"He is far from ungrateful you cow," Ginny spat."

**But Aunt Marge had suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger – but the swelling didn't stop.**

Ron was laughing hard and clutching onto Harry for support.

"What?" Bill asked. "Did you do something?"

Harry shrugged as laughter over took him. "It was on accident."

**Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech.**

Grins spread across the twins faces.

**Next second, several buttons burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls – she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like salami...**

By the end of the description everyone was laughing.

"That's priceless," George said leaning on Angelina to keep from falling over.

"You blew her up?" Neville asked amused. "Now I see what Ron meant when he asked you something back at the beginning of the chapter."

"That's the best case of accidental magic I've ever heard," Seamus chuckled.

The adults tried to look disapproving but they failed.

" **MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together; as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair towards the ceiling.**

The laughter increased as everyone pictured in their heads.

**She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises.**

"I wish I could've seen that," Fred said as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

**Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

" **NOOOOOOO!"**

**Uncle Vernon seized one of Aunt Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself. Next second, Ripper had leapt forward and sunk his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

"That's the best thing that dog ever did," Harry said smiling at the memory.

"That's hilarious!" Dean said clutching his stomach.

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him,**

"I don't blame you," Neville said as the laughter died down. "I wouldn't want to go near the Dursley's after that."

**heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it.**

"You still had enough energy to burst open the cupboard after you blew up your aunt?" Moody said. "Very impressive Potter."

**In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door.**

**He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenched up the loose floorboard and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents.**

"At least one good thing came from you having to pack all of your stuff away," Hermione said. "It was easier to grab."

**He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

" **COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!"**

"So now he wants you to perform magic?" Bill said rolling his eyes.

**But a reckless rage had come over Harry.**

"That's never a good thing," Hermione murmured.

**He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

The hall groaned.

"I know you were angry Harry," Arthur said calmly. "But using more magic would only make matters worse."

Harry sighed. "I know, I was just so angry I couldn't help myself."

" **She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast.**

"She did." Several people said.

**"She deserved what she got. You keep away from me."**

**He fumbled behind him for the catch on the door.**

" **I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough."**

"You left?" Neville asked shocked. "Where did you go?"

"You'll see," was all Harry would say.

"That's the end of the chapter," Charlie said. "Who wants to read next?"

"Would Mr Weasley read?" asked Dumbledore turning to Percy who jumped and turned red,

"I guess," he mumbled and levitated the book towards him


	3. The Knight Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, COVID has made a right mess of all my summer plans

Percy cleared his throat and began to read. **"The Knight Bus."**

Those who have ridden the knight bus groaned.

"I've always wanted to take the Knight Bus," Neville said. "But my gran has never let me."

Harry grimaced. "Trust me Neville; you don't want to ever go on it."

"It can't be that bad," Dean said.

Ron snorted. "Oh yes, it can."

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk.**

"I'm surprised you got that far," Bill said. "Especially after all of the energy, you must've used to perform accidental magic."

"Adrenaline." Several people said at once.

**He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic.**

"You weren't the only one panicking," Amelia said. "The ministry was in a frenzy trying to find you."

Harry looked sheepish. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"I'm surprised you were panicking," Dean said. "After everything you've been through, being out at night isn't really a big deal."

"It wasn't that I was out at night," Harry told him. "It was that I had used magic, I thought that I was expelled from Hogwarts."

**Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix.**

Harry was on the receiving end of looks of disbelief.

"You've never been in a worse fix?" Tonks said incredulously.

"What about facing You-Know-Who not once, but twice?" Dean said.

"Or Fluffy?" Neville shuddered in remembrance.

"Or a troll and giant man-eating spiders," Seamus added.

"Or-" Justin began but Harry cut him off.

"Okay I get it," Harry said. "I was being overdramatic."

Cormac snorted. "You think?"

**He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go.**

"You'll always have somewhere to go," Ron told him. "You could've come to the burrow."

"You were in Egypt," Harry reminded him.

Ron shrugged. "It doesn't matter, if you had nowhere else to go you could've come anyways."

 **And the worst of it was; he had just done serious magic,** **which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts. He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly; he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.**

"There actually were ministry officials swooping down," Kingsley told the fifth year Gryffindor. "They just weren't swooping down on you. Obliviators were sent to your house to wipe Marge's memory."

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world?**

Looks of exasperation mixed with amusement were sent to him.

Harry groaned embarrassed by the train of thought he had at thirteen.

"That's being just a little overdramatic," Dean said amused.

**He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not,**

Several people rolled their eyes.

"Even if you had done the magic on purpose you still wouldn't be classified as a criminal," Tonks said trying not to laugh.

**Ron and Hermione would want to help him now,**

"Of course we would." Ron and Hermione said together.

**but they were both abroad,**

"If you had nowhere else to go you could've come to my house," Neville said.

"Really?" Harry said somewhat shocked remembering the few times he'd seen the stern-looking woman. "You're grandmother seems..."

Neville laughed nervously. "Yeah gran can be really strict but she would've let you stay."

"Thanks, Nev," Harry said sincerely.

**and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.**

"That's not good," Padma said frowning. "At least if you had Hedwig you could owl for help."

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless…**

"Oh no," Hermione moaned.

"Harry please tell me you aren't thinking of doing something reckless?" Remus asked dreading the answer.

Harry looked sheepish as he remembered what he had thought of doing. "Depends on what you define as reckless."

The hall groaned and the adults looked worried.

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he was already expelled**

"Harry you wouldn't be expelled for performing accidental magic," Hermione told him. "But if you were to do some on purpose, well that's a different story."

"I had gotten in trouble the previous year for a house-elf casting a hover charm, they said if I did anymore magic I'd be expelled" Harry reminded her. "I blew up my aunt, what was I supposed to think?"

"He does have a point, Hermione," Ron told her.

**(his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father — what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London?**

"Harry!" Hermione and Molly yelled as McGonagall yelled, "Mr. Potter!"

Everyone was either looking at him with amusement or sending him exasperated looks.

"You didn't honestly think that would work did you?" Megan giggled.

"Did you really think you could fly with your trunk all the way to London under your invisibility cloak?" Zacharias asked condescendingly.

Hermione and Ron glared at the Hufflepuff, they may think Harry's idea was silly but Zacharias didn't have to be so rude.

"You wouldn't have really done that would you Harry?" Hermione asked hoping her best friend wouldn't actually do something so foolish.

"Now I wouldn't," Harry said. "But back then I was so worried that I probably would've."

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and… begin his life as an outcast.**

More amused and exasperated looks were sent at him but he ignored them.

**It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

**The muggle-borns grimaced.**

"That wouldn't be good," Justin said. "There isn't really an excuse for that."

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched,**

The Aurors and Amelia looked impressed.

"Good senses," Moody said in approval.

"I was being watched," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione.

Snuffles perked up, he remembered seeing Harry that night, of course, he hadn't known until now why he was out that late by himself.

**but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it:**

Both of Moody's eyes looked at Harry. "I would definitely like to see him in action," he grunted quietly to Kingsley. "The boy has better senses than most of the aurors."

"As would I Alastor," Kingsley said.

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him.**

The hall tensed once more.

"How is it that Harry always seems to find trouble," Justin muttered.

"Horrible luck," Ernie muttered back.

**Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

Snuffles growled causing the trio to laugh; those who saw the little exchange looked confused.

" **Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him.**

"Harry performed magic," Hermione said. "Lumos is an actual spell, I understand why he wouldn't get into trouble with the ministry for blowing up his aunt on accident but that was on purpose."

"Hermione," Ron hissed. "Are you trying to get Harry into trouble?"

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "Of course not, don't be silly Ronald. I just want to know how it is that he didn't get a letter for performing magic."

"It's most likely because magic was already reported being done by Mr Potter and was found to be accidental," Amelia said. "They probably thought that the spell was accidental as well."

Umbridge smiled. "Well, now that we know Mr Potter performed magic purposely it should go on his record, after all, he shouldn't be above the rules."

Everyone with the exception of those who still didn't as Harry glared at Umbridge.

"Delores," Amelia said in a warning tone. "He didn't perform magic to show off; he thought that he was in danger. After the letter he received in his second year we can let this one go."

Umbridge looked furious but at a look from Fudge said nothing.

**He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

"What is it?" A first-year Hufflepuff whispered more to herself than to anyone.

**Harry stepped backwards. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.**

Snuffles whimpered, he didn't mean for Harry to get hurt.

Harry gestured for the large dog to come to him, Snuffles did so and Harry scratched his head.

Harry leaned down to whisper in the dog's ear. "It's okay I didn't get hurt."

**There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light…**

Bill and Charlie started laughing and people sent them odd looks.

"What's so funny?" Dean asked.

"Harry accidentally called the Knight Bus," Charlie said trying to stifle his laughter.

"How do you call the Knight Bus?" Dean asked wondering how Harry falling called the bus.

"You stick your wand out while standing on the side of the road," Bill told him once he stopped laughing.

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying.**

Snuffles let out a whine and Harry scratched his head reassuringly.

Molly glanced at Harry just to reassure herself that he was fine.

"Now really," Hermione huffed. "They need to be more careful."

"You've been on the Knight Bus," Harry reminded her. "You know how awful they are at driving."

Hermione grimaced remembering when they took the Knight Bus.

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus,**

"Purple?" Dean said making a face. "Did Lockhart pick the color?"

Those who heard Deans comment snickered.

**which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall.**

Those who knew what the Knight Bus was snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I grew up with muggles, I wasn't exactly used to large purple buses appearing out of nowhere and almost running me over."

**Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

" **Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground.**

"He's just now noticing Harry lying on the ground?" Seamus asked.

"Stan isn't exactly the smartest bloke in the world," Charlie said.

Those who had met Stan snorted, that was the understatement of the century.

**Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

Parvarti and Lavender each made faces at his description.

"He still looks the same," Tonks said.

"Do you know him?" Harry asked.

"He was three years under me at school," Tonks told him.

" **What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

" **Fell over," said Harry.**

"' **Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.**

Most of the students rolled their eyes.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Lavender said.

"Idiot," Ron muttered so that his mother couldn't hear.

" **I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding.**

"You were hurt," Molly said worriedly.

"I was fine," Harry told her. "It was just a scratch."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

**He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence.**

"If there was something there I doubt it stuck around once that blasted bus showed up," Moody said.

**The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

"I wonder if there was really something there," Hannah whispered to Susan.

"I'm sure if there was that we'll find out before the book is over," Susan told her.

"' **Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.**

" **There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…"**

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

Harry sighed and tried to flatten his hair to cover his scar.

" **Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.**

" **Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

"They would already know that you were picked up Mr Potter," Amelia said.

Harry looked confused. "Why?"

"Records are kept as to where the Knight Bus stops," Amelia elaborated. "As you are the only wizard in your area the ministry would assume it was you."

Harry frowned. "That must be how Fudge knew where to find me," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

" **Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

" **Neville Longbottom," said Harry,** **saying the first name that came into his head.**

Everyone turned to stare at Harry and Neville looked shocked.

Harry mistook the look on Neville's face. "Sorry about that Neville."

"I'm not mad Harry," Neville told him. "I'm just surprised that's all. Why did you choose my name?"

"Well besides Ron and Hermione you and the twins are my next best friends," Harry said and the twins beamed. "I couldn't claim to be a Weasley, everyone knows they have red hair and Hermione is a girl, so yours was the first name that popped into my head."

Neville felt happy that Harry considered him to be one of his best friends because that's how he saw Harry.

Neville smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

**"So — so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

" **Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater.**

"Has someone actually tried to take the bus to somewhere underwater?" Romilda asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Tonks said.

**Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"**

" **Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

" **Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate,**

"Don't get hot chocolate." Those who have ridden the Knight Bus said.

"Why not?" Colin asked.

A Sixth Year Hufflepuff half-blood grimaced. "It won't stay in the cup."

Those who had never ridden in the bus looked confused at that statement.

**and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

"Why would you need a toothbrush?" Wayne asked.

"Maybe someone will be on the bus all night," Leanne said.

Wayne shook his head. "The Knight Bus can get you anywhere you want to go fast, you wouldn't be on it all night."

"Maybe some people just like to freshen up," Leanne said.

"Maybe," Wayne shrugged.

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls.**

"That sounds awesome!" Dennis exclaimed.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes," Ron said remembering his one trip on the bus.

**A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

The twins and Lee snickered.

" **You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel.**

Tonks shook her head and tried to stifle her laughter. "You should've taken one of the beds in the back, if you're sitting in the front he'll want to talk to you."

**"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again**

"That just draws attention to your scar," Hermione pointed out.

Harry sighed. "It's a habit."

**and sat down on his bed.**

" **Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus.**

The muggleborns and those that had never ridden the Knight Bus exchanged looks.

**Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

**"He loves new customers." Tonks told them conversationally. "I think it's a game to see how many of them he can get to puke or something."**

Some of the girls looked sick.

"That sounds lovely," Lavender said sarcastically.

" **This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

" **Ar," said Ernie.**

" **How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.**

" **Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

Hermione shot the book an annoyed look. "Muggles aren't stupid."

"Yes they are," Draco sneered, but lucky for him only those around him heard.

" **Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

"That bus travels fast!" Colin exclaimed.

"Of course it does," Cormac said as he rolled his eyes. "It's magic."

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

"How does nobody noticed that?" Justin asked. "Muggles wouldn't think an object jumping out of the way and moving back was normal."

"The bus and the objects move too fast for them to notice," Remus answered.

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

"I don't blame her," Ginny mumbled.

"' **Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut;**

"That's rude," Hannah said glaring at the book as though it was Stan.

**there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**

"That sounds so weird," a first year Hufflepuff said to her friend.

**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

Ron snickered. "It would be funny if they hadn't."

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth. A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

Harry internally groaned, they're finally going to read about Sirius, and not in a good way.

" **That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"**

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

" **Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"**

"Why was a wizard on the muggle news?" Colin asked.

"When someone as dangerous as Sirius Black is on the loose, the muggle Prime Minister is informed," Amelia answered.

"The muggle Prime Minister knows about magic?" Hermione asked looking interested.

"Yes," Amelia answered. "The Presidents, Prime Ministers and Royalty, all those who run countries are informed about the magic world by their countries Ministry of Magic."

Hermione made a mental note to look up the subject later.

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

" **You oughta read the papers more, Neville."**

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

Fudge looked annoyed that he had to relive one of his failures.

**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning,**

"He shouldn't have been able to escape in the first place," Amelia said frowning as she remembered dealing with the fallout of his escape.

Snuffles whined and Harry ran his hands through his fur.

**"and we beg the magical community to remain calm."**

**Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

" **Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle.**

Harry couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

**I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

The younger students who hadn't known what Sirius Black had been in Azkaban for looked shocked.

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

Remus stopped himself in time from laughing as he pictured the look Sirius would have on his face if he weren't in his animagus form.

" **Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

"Yes." Those who remember seeing his picture on the front of the Daily Prophet said.

" **He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

"No," Harry said under his breath so no one could hear.

" **Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

"That is true," Hermione whispered to her best friends. "Sirius really shouldn't have confronted him in broad daylight in front of muggles."

"He had just lost his best friends Hermione," Harry told her. "You wouldn't be in your right mind if Ron and I were murdered."

Hermione flinched at the thought of them being murdered. "I guess you're right."

" **Ar," said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

" **Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.**

Harry coughed to cover up a snort.

" **What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.**

Neville shook his head. "I wouldn't say the name."

"Neville's right Harry," Dean said. "Most people don't say the name; he's going to think that's weird."

"It's just a name," Harry said rubbing his scar which had started to burn.

**Even Stan's pimples went white;**

Harry suppressed a sigh. _'One day I'm going to get everyone to stop being so afraid of his name.'_

**Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

" **You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

" **Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

Snorts rang around the hall.

"You don't forget not to say You-Know-Who's name," Seamus said shaking his head.

" **Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast…"**

" **So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

" **Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say… anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again — "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

"I can't believe people were actually thick enough to believe that," Harry muttered.

" **Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.**

They had a moment of silence for the muggles that had been killed.

' **Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

McGonagall pursed her lips. _'Honestly Harry having to hear about this is bad enough, but having to hear it from someone like Stan wasn't a good way for him to find out. Especially because knowing Harry he'll want to know more.'_

" **What?" said Harry.**

" **Laughed," said Stan.**

"He laughed?" Hannah said shocked. "How can someone laugh at something like that?"

"He's evil Hannah," Ernie said. "He doesn't need a reason."

Harry was feeling angry, he took a deep breath. _'They'll know the truth by the end of the book.'_

**"Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

"He isn't mad," Hermione said quietly. "He was grief stricken."

" **If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you… after what he did…"**

"No one deserves dementors," Harry said shuddering as he remembered being near the foul creatures.

" **They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

" **Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

" **An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?**

"Actually someone did," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Barty Crouch Jr had help though," Harry reminded him.

"He still broke out," Ron said.

**Beats me 'ow 'e did it.**

"I do wonder how he did it," Euan said.

"I think everyone does," Jack told him.

**Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there' a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

Fred and George snickered.

"I like that word," Fred said.

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

"' **Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it…"**

The great hall burst out laughing.

"Seriously mate?" Dean said as he clutched his stomach.

Harry huffed. "Don't tell me that if what I did made it into the newspaper he wouldn't be talking about it."

"That's probably true," Ron said chuckling. "He'd probably tell everyone that he helped the famous Harry Potter escape from the ministry."

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black.**

This sentence made the hall which had finally stopped laughing break into fits of laughter once more.

"Accidental magic and murder isn't exactly the same thing," Anthony said as he tried not to laugh.

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban?**

"Such a pessimist," Ginny said.

**Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year.**

Hagrid felt a shiver run up his spine.

**Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

Hagrid smiled at Harry who smiled back.

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen.**

"I see why you shouldn't order the hot chocolate," Colin said.

**One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.**

"I wonder why," Ron muttered.

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.**

" **Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

" **Diagon Alley," said Harry.**

"Diagon Alley?" Sally-Anne said. "That would be one of the first places they'd look."

"I didn't know where else to go," Harry said. "And I needed to go to Gringotts anyways."

" **Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, he didn't know.**

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

" **Thanks," Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

" **Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

" **There you are, Harry," said a voice.**

"Who is it?" Leanne asked.

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach — he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

"What?" Most of the people in the hall shouted.

"What are you doing there?" Several students asked.

The adults all looked at Cornelius, all having a guess as to why he was there.

"Since when does the Minister of Magic get involved in cases of under aged magic?" Ernie asked.

Fudge turned red but he didn't answer.

 **Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.** " **What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

" **Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."**

" **I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully.** " **Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"**

"He's just now seeing the scar?" Andrew Kirke said.

" **Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now…"** **Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub.**

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

" **You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

" **Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.**

Remus narrowed his eyes and Moody had his good eye on the book and his magical one on the minister

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

"' **Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan,**

Many snorts were heard and eyes were rolled.

"He knows that you aren't Neville," Dean said. "So why is he still calling you that?"

Harry who was trying to stifle his laughter said, "I have no idea."

**beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

Harry scowled. _'I'm not a bloody freak show.'_

" **And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

**"Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

" **Bye, Neville!" called Stan.**

This time more snorts were heard as the adults exchanged exasperated looks.

"Oh honestly," Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

" **Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.**

" **I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."**

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

Fudge looked grumpy as he remembered reading about Harry and the youngest Weasley boy being there when he went to escort Hagrid to Azkaban.

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

" **Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters."**

"It is what matters," Molly agreed.

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.**

" **Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then… You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all.**

"That sucks," Fred pouted.

"I wish she could remember it," George sighed sadly.

**So that's that and no harm done."**

"No harm done?" Hermione said pursing her lips and reminding everyone of McGonagall. "There certainly was harm done to Harry."

"Hermione," Harry sighed rubbing his scar again. "Please don't."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at the book.

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favourite nephew.**

"You liked Harry back then," Ron said rather rudely. "Yet now you think he's a psychotic liar?"

Fudge spluttered as Umbridge turned red.

"How dare you speak to the minister that way!" Umbridge said puffing herself up.

"It's the truth," Ron growled.

"Ronald!" Molly said in a warning tone.

At the same time of Molly's warning Fudge hissed, "Be quiet Delores." He knew that the boy was right, and after reading about You-Know-Who being in Hogwarts during Harry's first year he had little doubt that he was truly back.

**Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

"I don't blame you," Ron muttered. "I wouldn't want to talk to the git either."

" **Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

"I wouldn't have gone to the Dursley's for those holidays anyways," Harry shrugged.

**Harry unstuck his throat.**

" **I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."**

"I don't blame you." Several people muttered.

" **Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

Almost everyone in the hall shot the minister looks of disbelief or they snorted and rolled their eyes.

"You could climb into the deepest hole in the world and you wouldn't find anything remotely like fondness on my behalf or the Dursleys," Harry said.

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now.**

" **So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and…"**

Molly frowned. "You really shouldn't have left a thirteen year old all alone."

"He was fine Molly," Dumbledore assured her. "Tom was watching out for him."

Molly's frown deepened. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

" **Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"**

Fred and George burst into fake tears as everyone else looked at his as though he had three heads.

"You asked for punishment?" George demanded.

"We failed him George," Fred cried.

"First you wait for Filch to return so he can punish you," George continued to fake cry.

"And now you ask the minister for punishment," Fred 'cried' into his brothers shoulder.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

"Even Fudge thinks it's crazy," Ron muttered.

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

The twins groaned.

"It's like you want to be punished!" George said exasperated.

"I didn't want to be punished," Harry said. "But after what happened before my second year and then threatening to expel me, me getting away with no punishment didn't make sense. If not for performing magic at least for running away from my relatives."

"Harry does have a point," Charlie said.

" **Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

"Good to know." Fred and George said grinning thinking about their Aunt Muriel floating around her house like a balloon.

"Don't even think about it," Molly said in a warning tone, as she guessed correctly what they were thinking.

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

" **Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning.**

Fudge did a double-take. _'So the boy did tell me about the house-elf...how did I forget that...'_

**"The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!"**

**Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

Students were shooting Fudge curious looks as he began to shift uncomfortably.

" **Circumstances change, Harry… We have to take into account… in the present climate…**

"Are you talking about Sirius Black?" Hannah asked.

"What does he have to do with Harry?" Justin questioned.

No one answered either of the questions since only a few people know of Harry's relationship to Sirius Black, and those who know didn't want to answer.

**Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Harry.**

" **Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

"I don't blame you for being suspicious," Ernie said. "I would be too."

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

" **Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand… I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."**

Harry scowled, he hates when people think they know what's best for him. He knows that at the time the minister was actually doing what he thought was best, but it still annoyed him.

" **Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"**

**"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no… best we know where you are… I mean…"**

Some of the students raised their eyebrows or looked curiously at the minister.

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

" **Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know…"**

" **Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

" **What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed… and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."**

Snuffles whimpered slightly and Harry stroked his head.

**Fudge shuddered slightly.**

" **So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

" **Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

" **Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.**

" **Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?"**

"He's not your guardian," Hermione said sadly. "He wouldn't be able to."

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

Fudge sighed; he had wanted to sign the form and probably would have found a way for him to go if it wasn't for Sirius Black. Fudge shook his head. _'I screwed up big time in not believing about the return of You-Know-Who.'_

" **Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission…"**

**"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.** " **Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't… yes… well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry."**

More than one person in the hall once again raised their eyebrows,

**And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom** **now** **moved** **forward,** **beaming** **at Harry.**

**"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up…"**

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.**

"How did she know where you were?" Stewart asked shocked.

Harry smiled. "Hedwig is very smart."

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.**

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

Harry smiled remembering how good those two weeks had been.

" **It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.**

**And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.**

"That's the end of this chapter," Percy said marking the page and closing the book.

"May I read next?" Daphne asked effectively shocking almost the entire hall.

"Of course Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling overly bright.

Percy levitated the book over to the blonde Slytherin, who opened the book to the correct page.


	4. Leaky Cauldron

Daphne began to read, **"The Leaky Cauldron."**

**It took Harry several days to get used to his strange new freedom.**

"It's sad that you don't have any freedom," Ginny said sadly.

**Never before had he been able to get up whenever he wanted or eat whatever he fancied.**

Harry's friends looked like they wanted to curse the Dursley's as the adults glared at Dumbledore.

 _'They don't know how important it is for Harry to live with his relatives.'_ Dumbledore thought as he pointedly ignored the glares.

**He could even go wherever he pleased, as long as it was in Diagon Alley, and as this long cobbled street was packed with the most fascinating wizarding shops in the world, Harry felt no desire to break his word to Fudge and stray back into the Muggle world.**

_'He kept his word it seems.'_ Fudge thought as a small amount of guilt began to form.

**Harry ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, where he liked watching the other guests:**

"People watching is always fun," Romilda said.

**funny little witches from the country, up for a day's shopping; venerable-looking wizards arguing over the latest article in Transfiguration Today;**

A few people snickered.

**wild-looking warlocks; raucous dwarfs; and once, what looked suspiciously like a hag, who ordered a plate of raw liver from behind a thick woolen balaclava.**

Some girls went green at the thought of raw liver.

"That's disgusting!" Lavender squealed.

"It's a hag," Seamus shrugged. "What do you expect?"

**After breakfast Harry would go out into the backyard, take out his wand, tap the third brick from the left above the trash bin, and stand back as the archway into Diagon Alley opened in the wall.**

A few people grinned.

**Harry spent the long sunny days exploring the shops**

"There are always new and exciting things in the shops," Hannah said.

**and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where his fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?")**

Professor Sinastra looked annoyed at the mention of a lunascope.

"I wish I had one of those," Kevin whispered to his friend. "I wouldn't have to waste any more time up in the Astronomy tower."

**or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban").**

The trio, the twins and Ginny exchanged looks, Sirius is never going back to Azkaban once everyone finds out he's innocent.

**Harry didn't have to do his homework under the blankets by flashlight anymore;**

Hermione huffed. "He should've have had to do his homework under his blankets with a flashlight anyways."

**now he could sit in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor,**

Ron perked up at the mention of Florean Fortescue's.

**finishing all his essays with occasional help from Florean Fortescue himself, who, apart from knowing a great deal about medieval witch burnings, gave Harry free sundaes every half an hour.**

"Lucky," Ron said wistfully.

"I wish I got free sundaes." Several people grumbled.

**Once Harry had refilled his money bag with gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once.**

Snape was shocked; he didn't think that Harry could exercise self-control.

**He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spell books,**

Harry was sent many odd looks.

"But your rich," Ernie said. "The Potter's were one of the wealthiest pureblood families, there's no way you'd run out of money."

"Yeah, the Potter's have more money than the Malfoys," Terry said causing Draco to scowl.

Harry shrugged as he shot a subtle glance at Ron not wanting his best friend to be angry. "I didn't know that at the time, I didn't learn about all of that until after my third year, I thought that my trust vault was all I had."

Ron felt a pang of jealousy but then he remembered the conversation he had with Harry and his family earlier, and everything that Harry's done for him, he pushed the feeling down.

**to stop himself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones**

"They sell solid gold gobstones?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, but they're really expensive," Susan told her.

"Those would be a waste of money," Lisa murmured from the Ravenclaw table.

**(a wizarding game rather like marbles, in which the stones squirt a nasty-smelling liquid into the other player's face when they lose a point).**

"It's gross," Ginny said. "But it is a fun game."

**He was sorely tempted, too, by the perfect, moving model of the galaxy in a large glass ball, which would have meant he never had to take another Astronomy lesson.**

Professor Sinastra turned to look at him.

"I like Astronomy," Harry said quickly. "I just don't like how late the lessons are."

"It would be better for the students if Astronomy was during the day," Hermione said. "We could use those galaxy models instead of having to go outside at midnight."

"It's tradition Miss Granger," Umbridge simpered.

"So is beheading ones house elf and hanging it on the wall," Hermione said thinking back to Grimmauld Place. "That doesn't mean it's right or the best thing."

Several students looked sick at the thought of beheading a house elf and hanging it up.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Hermione but said nothing; instead she scribbled a note on her clipboard.

**But the thing that tested Harry's resolution most appeared in his favorite shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, a week after he'd arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.**

"Of course," Hermione said.

The quidditch enthusiasts perked up, they all had a feeling what this might be about.

**Curious to know what the crowd in the shop was staring at, Harry edged his way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life.**

"It really is a great broom," Harry said wishing that he was on his broom instead of listening to his life being read out.

" **Just come out — prototype —" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.**

" **It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.**

"It's the best broom in the world," Oliver said dreamily.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina exchanged amused looks.

" **Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"**

"The World Cup," Oliver said as his eyes lit up. "It was amazing!"

"It was until what happened later," Seamus muttered.

**A large witch in front of Harry moved, and he was able to read the sign next to the broom:**

**** THE FIREBOLT ****

Harry smiled at the name of his broom as several people shot him jealous looks.

**THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM.**

"Amazing," Oliver said staring at the book as though it was a firebolt.

**PRICE ON REQUEST.**

"I don't think I want to know how much it costs if the price is on request," Charlie said.

**Price on request… Harry didn't like to think how much gold the Firebolt would cost.**

**He had never wanted anything as much in his whole life —**

All of the Quidditch fans nodded in agreement.

"If I could afford one I would've bought it the day it came out," one of the Ravenclaw chasers said.

**but he had never lost a Quidditch match on his Nimbus Two Thousand, and what was the point in emptying his Gringotts vault for the Firebolt,**

Harry petted Snuffles head and leaned down to whisper, "Thank you."

Snuffles licked his hand.

**when he had a very good broom already?**

"I believe that the Firebolt outstrips the entire Nimbus series by a considerable amount," Harry said in a perfect imitation of Draco from the second year.

Those who remembered reading what Draco said laughed as Draco tinged pink and scowled.

**Harry didn't ask for the price, but he returned, almost every day after that, just to look at the Firebolt.**

"Harry," Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

**There were, however, things that Harry needed to buy. He went to the Apothecary to replenish his store of potions ingredients, and as his school robes were now several inches too short in the arm and leg, he visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and bought new ones. Most important of all, he had to buy his new schoolbooks, which would include those for his two new subjects, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination.**

"I can't believe I thought it was a good idea to take Divination," Harry muttered.

**Harry got a surprise as he looked in at the bookshop window. Instead of the usual display of gold-embossed spell books the size of paving slabs, there was a large iron cage behind the glass that held about a hundred copies of** _**The Monster Book of Monsters** _ **.**

"I bet the store manager loved that," Charlie smirked.

**Torn pages were flying everywhere as the books grappled with each other, locked together in furious wrestling matches and snapping aggressively.**

The twins snickered.

**Harry pulled his book list out of his pocket and consulted it for the first time.** _**The Monster Book of Monsters** _ **was listed as the required book for Care of Magical Creatures.**

Those who had been in Care of Magical Creatures that year grimaced in remembrance.

**Now Harry understood why Hagrid had said it would come in useful. He felt relieved; he had been wondering whether Hagrid wanted help with some terrifying new pet.**

"Given Hagrid's history with dangerous creatures, I can see why you thought that," Padma said.

**As Harry entered Flourish and Blotts, the manager came hurrying toward him.**

" **Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"**

" **Yes," said Harry, "I need —"**

" **Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Harry aside.**

"That's rude," Susan said frowning.

**He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the** _**Monster Books'** _ **cage.**

" **Hang on," said Harry quickly, "I've already got one of those."**

" **Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face.**

"Why would he automatically assume Harry needed that book?" Seamus asked.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe a lot of people had asked for it that day."

" **Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning —"**

Several people winced and Hagrid looked at his hands sheepishly.

**A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the** _**Monster Books** _ **had seized a third and were pulling it apart.**

"I hope the book was alright," Luna said frowning.

Luna was sent odd looks which for some reason annoyed Harry.

"Don't worry," Harry said automatically. "It was fine."

" **Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never!**

"I don't blame him for not wanting to stock those," Neville said as he rubbed his hand. "That book was always biting me."

**It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the** _**Invisible Book of Invisibility** _ **— cost a fortune, and we never found them…**

"Why would anyone want an invisible book?" Seamus asked looking puzzled. "You wouldn't even be able to read it."

Hermione looked thoughtful before frowning. "I'm not sure, it doesn't really make sense."

**Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"**

" **Yes," said Harry, looking down his book list, "I need** _ **Unfogging the Future**_ **by Cassandra Vablatsky."**

" **Ah, starting Divination, are you?"**

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered.

**said the manager, stripping off his gloves and leading Harry into the back of the shop, where there was a corner devoted to fortune-telling.**

Lavender and Parvarti smiled, they both love Divination.

**A small table was stacked with volumes such as** _**Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks and Broken Balls: When Fortunes Turn Foul.** _

"That sounds like a book for you mate," Ron said nudging Harry.

Harry snorted. "Thanks Ron."

" **Here you are," said the manager, who had climbed a set of steps to take down a thick, black-bound book. "** _ **Unfogging the Future**_ **. Very good guide to all your basic fortune-telling methods — palmistry, crystal balls, bird entrails."**

"Is there a guide on how not to be bored in Divination?" Ron asked in a tone so only those around could hear.

Parvarti and Lavender glared at him.

"How can you not like Divination?" Lavender demanded.

"It's easy I just don't," Ron said shrugging carelessly.

Parvarti and Lavender looked scandalized causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

**But Harry wasn't listening.**

_'Of course not.'_ Snape thought. _'Does the boy ever listen?'_

**His eyes had fallen on another book, which was among a display on a small table:** _**Death Omens — What to Do When You Know the Worst Is Coming.** _

"Only you would find the book on death omens in a shop full of books," Dean said, his lips were twitching.

" **Oh, I wouldn't read that if I were you," said the manager lightly, looking to see what Harry was staring at. "You'll start seeing death omens everywhere. It's enough to frighten anyone to death."**

"Ridiculous," Hermione scoffed.

Some of the pure bloods and those who believed in death omens shot her annoyed looks.

**But Harry continued to stare at the front cover of the book; it showed a black dog large as a bear, with gleaming eyes. It looked oddly familiar…**

"Oh Merlin!" Lavender gasped as she covered her hand with her mouth.

"The dog you saw in the last chapter!" Parvarti said looking at Harry horrified. "You saw the grim!"

Some people shot Harry worried looks.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm still alive, and it wasn't the grim that I saw."

"How do you know?" A sixth year Hufflepuff who believed in death omens asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out before the book is over," Harry said.

**The manager pressed** _**Unfogging the Future** _ **into Harry's hands.**

" **Anything else?" he said.**

" **Yes," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from the dog's and dazedly consulting his book list. "Er — I need** _ **Intermediate Transfiguration**_ **and** _ **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three."**_

**Harry emerged from Flourish and Blotts ten minutes later with his new books under his arms and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron, hardly noticing where he was going and bumping into several people.**

"You really should be more careful Harry," Molly admonished gently.

 **He tramped up the stairs to his room, went inside, and tipped his books onto his bed. Somebody had been in to tidy;** **the windows were open and sun was pouring inside.**

**Harry could hear the buses rolling by in the unseen Muggle street behind him and the sound of the invisible crowd below in Diagon Alley. He caught sight of himself in the mirror over the basin.**

" **It can't have been a death omen," he told his reflection defiantly. "I was panicking when I saw that thing in Magnolia Crescent…**

Snuffles whined quietly, he hadn't meant to scare his godson.

**It was probably just a stray dog…"**

The trio exchanged looks, it was something like that.

**He raised his hand automatically and tried to make his hair lie flat**

"Not going to work," Ron said amused, Harry should know by now that it won't work.

" **You're fighting a losing battle there, dear," said his mirror in a wheezy voice.**

Snickers broke out around the hall.

"Even a mirror knows," Fred said as he laughed.

"I like his hair," Daphne said immediately stopping the noise in the hall.

Pansy glared at her dorm mate and Draco sneered.

Harry tinged pink as Fred and George began to whistle, Lee joined in and then his year mates.

"Oh shut up," Harry grumbled.

Ginny shot a subtle glare at the Slytherin as Cho full on glared at her.

A lot of other girls in the hall agreed with Daphne, Harry did have nice hair; it looked like he just got off a broom.

Daphne ignored the amused look her best friend was sending her as she continued to read.

**As the days slipped by, Harry started looking wherever he went for a sign of Ron or Hermione.**

Ron and Hermione smiled at their best friend who grinned in return.

**Plenty of Hogwarts students were arriving in Diagon Alley now, with the start of term so near. Harry met Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas,**

Seamus and Dean took turns high fiving Harry.

**his fellow Gryffindors, in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they too were ogling the Firebolt;**

"That broom is amazing," Seamus said.

**he also ran into the real Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, forgetful boy,**

Harry mentally winced. "Sorry Neville, I didn't mean to be rude."

Neville waved his apology off. "It's okay Harry I know you didn't."

**outside Flourish and Blotts. Harry didn't stop to chat; Neville appeared to have mislaid his book list and was being told off by his very formidable-looking grandmother.**

Neville winced slightly.

**Harry hoped she never found out that he'd pretended to be Neville while on the run from the Ministry of Magic.**

"She wouldn't mind," Neville said looking amused. "She would be proud that you considered me a good friend and that you would know me well enough to even try to impersonate me."

**Harry woke on the last day of the holidays, thinking that he would at least meet Ron and Hermione tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt,**

Hermione looked fondly at her best friends who were both smiling.

**and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when someone yelled his name and he turned.**

"Ron and Hermione." The twins said immediately.

The trio exchanged grins.

" **Harry! HARRY!"**

**They were there, both of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor — Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, both waving frantically at him.**

"Great description of me mate," Ron grumbled.

"Hermione's isn't bad," Lavender said. "There's nothing wrong with having a tan."

" **Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left,**

"Shouldn't be blabbing about his whereabouts," Moody grunted. "They could've been death eaters."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mentor.

**and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"**

" **I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"**

"I really shouldn't have been surprised," Harry said.

" **Dad," said Ron simply.**

"What does he have to do with anything?" Euan asked but no one answered.

**Mr. Weasley, who worked at the Ministry of Magic, would of course have heard the whole story of what had happened to Aunt Marge.**

"Oh," Euan said. "That makes sense."

" **Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice.**

"Yes," Harry said simply causing Hermione to roll her eyes but her lips were twitching.

" **I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter.**

Ron tried to stifle his laughter as he remembered the look on Hermione's face when he was laughing.

" **I just — lost control."**

" **It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply.**

"Yes it is." The twins and Lee said together.

" **Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."**

" **So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested."**

"Such a bloody pessimist," Jimmy muttered.

**He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"**

" **Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling.**

"Of course," Harry sighed. "I can't do anything or have anything happen to me without it being because I'm Harry bloody Potter."

Ron turned red. "I'm sorry mate, I know you hate that."

Harry shrugged. "It's fine I'm used to it."

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks; they'd talk to him later.

" **Famous Harry Potter and all that.**

"You know he hates that," Hermione hissed in Ron's ear. "You shouldn't have brought that up."

Ron turned even redder.

**I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt.**

"You'd be dead before you'd have a chance to find out," Fred said.

"Mum would kill you," George unnecessarily clarified.

**Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me.**

All of the Weasley children nodded.

**Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"**

"That was a good way to end the holidays," Harry said as a faint smile crossed his lips.

**Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."**

" **Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"**

"Of course she had," Ron said.

"I don't know why I even asked," Harry said.

Hermione glared at them as those around them snickered.

" **Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair.**

Ron smiled, he was so glad to finally have a new wand, a wand that chose him

"Good." All those who had witnessed what his old wand could do said.

**And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."**

"I can imagine," Ernie said dryly.

" **What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.**

"Light reading Hermione dear?" Fred asked innocently.

"There's nothing wrong with liking to read," Hermione said stiffly.

Fred went to open his mouth but one look from his mother effectively silenced him.

" **Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione.**

Several people raised their eyebrows.

" **Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —"**

"Bloody hell, just how many classes did you take?" Dean asked.

"How is it even possible to take that many classes?" Anthony asked.

"Aren't some of those classes at the same time?" Mandy asked frowning.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "I had worked it out with Professor McGonagall."

Everyone turned to look at McGonagall who said nothing so Daphne continued to read.

" **What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "You're Muggle-born! Your mum and dad are Muggles! You already know all about Muggles!"**

"Fair point," Sue Li said.

"Who'd want to take Muggle Studies?" Draco sneered.

Professor Burbage and those taking Muggle Studies glared at Draco.

"Those who aren't bigoted prats?" Tracey suggested innocently.

Draco scowled as those who heard snickered, even some of the Slytherins.

" **But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly.**

"It actually would be," Justin said. "It would be interesting to learn how wizards saw muggles."

" **Are you planning to eat or sleep at all this year, Hermione?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered.**

Hermione glared at Ron who was doing the same as his past self.

**Hermione ignored them.**

Fred and George snickered.

" **I've still got ten Galleons," she said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."**

" **How about a nice** _ **book**_ **?** " **said Ron innocently.**

Half of the hall snickered as Hermione pursed her lips, reminding Harry of McGonagall.

" **No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly.**

Fred and George snorted.

**"I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig and you've got Errol —"**

" **I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers."**

The trio glared daggers at the book.

**He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket.**

Ron's glare turned into a look of pure disgust.

A few people noticed the looks the trio were sending the book and were confused.

Fred and George were two of those who noticed and they exchanged raised eyebrows.

" **And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."**

Snuffles growled. _'It wasn't Egypt that didn't agree with the traitor.'_

**Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.**

"Good," Ron spat under his breath.

Fred and George overheard, it confused them even more.

"Why does it seem like Ron, Harry and Hermione don't like Scabbers?" Fred whispered to his twin.

"I'm not sure," George whispered back. "Ron always liked Scabbers and he was really upset when he died."

Fred frowned momentarily. "You don't think it has to do with Sirius does it?"

George furrowed his brows. "What would Sirius have to do with Scabbers?"

Fred shrugged. "I'm not sure."

George glanced at the trio. "I'm sure we'll find out before this book is over."

" **There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."**

"You don't have an owl," Lavender said turning to look at Hermione.

"That's because I didn't get an owl," Hermione told her dorm mate.

Lavender looked confused for a moment before realization dawned. "This is when you got Crookshanks."

"Yes," Hermione said smiling at the mention of her cat.

**So they paid for their ice cream and crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.**

**There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing.**

"I love that shop." Fred, George and Lee said.

"That's where I got my tarantula," Lee said grinning.

Ron shivered at the mention of Lee's spider.

"What happened to it?" Dean asked. "I don't remember seeing it after third year."

"It got loose somehow in my dormitory," Lee said with a shrug.

Ron looked horrified. "What?"

"Relax Ron," Hermione said. "I'm sure it's long gone by now."

Ron looked at her sceptically as some of the Slytherins laughed at the look on his face.

"Shut up," Harry snapped at Draco and his little group of friends. "If you faced a colony of acromantula you wouldn't like spiders either."

Draco stopped laughing to glare at Harry as Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckled threateningly.

**The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts,**

"Double-ended newts?" Justin asked with raised eyebrows. "How does that even work?"

"Well you see the newts-" Charlie began but was cut off by Bill putting his hand over his mouth.

Charlie glared at his older brother.

"Please continue to read," Bill said with a smile at the blonde Slytherin.

**so Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited, examining the cages.**

**A pair of enormous purple toads sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies.**

At the mention of toads several people eyes flickered to Umbridge.

**A gigantic tortoise with a jewel-encrusted shell was glittering near the window.**

"That sounds pretty," Parvarti said.

"Are they born like that or are the jewels added?" Asked a first year Hufflepuff.

"They add the jewels," Susan told her kindly.

**Poisonous orange snails were oozing slowly up the side of their glass tank,**

"Why would anyone want to buy a poisonous snail?" Marietta asked making a face.

"Hagrid would." Harry, Ron and Charlie said at the same time.

The three boys exchanged grins as Hagrid chuckled.

**and a fat white rabbit kept changing into a silk top hat and back again with a loud popping noise.**

The muggleborns laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Blaise asked.

"There's a muggle magic trick where a magician pulls a white rabbit out of a silk top hat," Hermione explained.

**Then there were cats of every color, a noisy cage of ravens, a basket of funny custard-colored fur balls that were humming loudly,**

The twins exchanged looks.

"Maybe we can breed a small pet like that," Fred whispered to his twin.

George nodded as he pulled out their 'work book' and a quill.

**and on the counter, a vast cage of sleek black rats that were playing some sort of skipping game using their long, bald tails.**

A group of first year Hufflepuffs giggled.

**The double-ended newt wizard left, and Ron approached the counter.**

" **It's my rat," he told the witch. "He's been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."**

" **Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket.**

"If only I had," Ron muttered.

**Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better took.**

"I should've just bought one of them," Ron whispered to Harry. "That wouldn't have been a waste unlike that stupid rat tonic."

**Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was secondhand (he had once belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered.**

Ron tinged red and Harry sent him an apologetic look.

**Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.**

" **Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"**

"Old," Percy said. "Like the book said, Scabbers used to be my rat."

" **Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."**

" **What powers does he have?" said the witch, examining Scabbers closely.**

The trio snorted and to many people's surprise so did Remus.

" **Er —" The truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers.**

"Of course he didn't," Ron grumbled so only his best friends could hear. "He was bloody useless."

**The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers' tattered left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing,**

Harry's eyes darkened momentarily at the reason behind why his toe was missing.

"Remember that," Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Hannah asked looking confused.

"Remember that Scabbers has a toe missing," Harry said.

"Why would we need to do that?" Justin asked looking oddly at Harry.

"Just trust me," Harry said as everyone looked at him oddly, including the Weasley's. "It's...important."

Nobody understood how Scabbers having a missing toe could be important but they decided to try to remember anyways.

**and tutted loudly.**

" **He's been through the mill, this one," she said.**

" **He was like that when Percy gave him to me," said Ron defensively.**

"He was like that when I found him," Percy said.

" **An ordinary common or garden rat like this can't be expected to live longer than three years or so," said the witch.**

"How old was he?" Susan asked.

"Old." The trio said; this didn't help with anyone's confusion.

**"Now, if you were looking for something a bit more hard-wearing, you might like one of these —"**

**She indicated the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. Ron muttered, "Show-offs."**

The twins snickered.

" **Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.**

" **Okay," said Ron. "How much — OUCH!"**

**Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers.**

"Crookshanks." All of the Gryffindors said.

Hermione smiled fondly at the mention of her cat.

" **NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay-legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.**

"So that cat has always had it out for Scabbers?" Dean said.

"It seems so," Seamus said as he recalled all of the arguments in the common room over the cat and Scabbers.

" **Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry followed.**

**It took them nearly ten minutes to catch Scabbers, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies.**

"That's where he belongs," Ron hissed under his breath.

**Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.**

" **What** _ **was**_ **that?"**

" **It was either a very big cat or quite a small tiger," said Harry.**

Some people snickered.

"I'm going to go with a small tiger," Fred said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

" **Where's Hermione?"**

" **Probably getting her owl."**

"Not quite," Lavender muttered; that cat was always getting hair all over her stuff.

**They made their way back up the crowded street to the Magical Menagerie. As they reached it, Hermione came out, but she wasn't carrying an owl. Her arms were clamped tightly around the enormous ginger cat.**

" **You** _ **bought**_ **that monster?" said Ron, his mouth hanging open.**

"Unfortunately," Lavender said quietly, but not quietly enough because Hermione heard her and glared.

" **He's** _ **gorgeous**_ **, isn't he?" said Hermione, glowing.**

"That's a matter of opinion," George snickered.

Hermione switched her glare over to George.

**That was a matter of opinion, thought Harry.**

"Harry!" Hermione said shocked.

"It's not that I don't like him," Harry said quickly. "I just don't think he's...the most attractive cat in the world."

Hermione huffed as the hall tried not to laugh.

**The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall.**

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "I think Crookshanks is gorgeous."

The twins had to cover their mouths to stifle their laughter.

**Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms.**

Hermione uncrossed her arms and exchanged looks with Harry and Ron, Crookshanks had always known what Pettigrew was.

" **Hermione, that thing nearly scalped me!" said Ron.**

" **He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" said Hermione.**

"No," Ron admitted grudgingly before adding under his breath, "he wanted the traitor."

" **And what about Scabbers?" said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"**

Ron felt sick that he had actually cared about the traitor who was responsible not only for the death of his best friend's parents, but also for the rebirth of Voldemort.

" **That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop worrying, Crookshanks will be sleeping in my dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."**

"I wonder why," Lavender whispered to Parvarti.

" **Wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.**

Ron looked away as Hermione glared at him.

**They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar, reading the** _**Daily Prophet** _ **.**

" **Harry!" he said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"**

"Good," Harry said. "I was glad not to be at the Dursley's."

" **Fine, thanks," said Harry as he, Ron, and Hermione joined Mr. Weasley with their shopping.**

**Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.**

Harry rubbed his scar as he internally sighed. _'I'm going to be thinking badly about Sirius this entire book.'_

" **They still haven't caught him, then?" he asked.**

"They're never going to either," Harry muttered.

"He'll be cleared at the end of the book," Hermione whispered. "There's no way he can't be."

Ron snorted. "With that idiot Fudge in charge how can you be so sure?"

"Madam Bones is here and so are a lot of other people," Hermione told them. "They'll have to find him innocent."

"They better," Harry muttered darkly.

" **No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."**

" **Would we get a reward if we caught him?" asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money —"**

The majority of the students snorted.

"Three kids aren't going to catch Sirius Black," Roger Davies said.

"After everything you've read about them doing," Roger's best friend said. "You never know."

" **Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."**

Arthur sent Harry an apologetic look, Harry smiled at him to let him know that it was okay.

**At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George,**

The Weasley twins cheered.

**who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts;**

Molly frowned as she remembered their fifth year and how few OWLs they received.

Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley's face and decided to have a talk with her before the books were over about the twins.

**the newly elected Head Boy, Percy;**

Percy smiled.

**and the Weasleys' youngest child and only girl, Ginny.**

Ginny smiled, but then it faded as she realized that Harry would probably never see her as anything other than Ron's little sister or the youngest Weasley.

**Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry,**

Ginny quickly looked down as she turned pink.

**seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts.**

"While almost getting yourself killed," Remus said frowning at the memory.

**She went very red and muttered "hello" without looking at him.**

Ginny's blush became more pronounced.

**Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."**

The twins snickered as Percy blushed.

" **Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.**

The twins had no such problem, they were now laughing loudly.

" **I hope you're well?" said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.**

Percy turned tomato red, 

" **Very well, thanks —"**

" **Harry!" said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply.**

 _'Enter the dunderheads.'_ Snape sneered as he looked at the twins.

" **Simply** _ **splendid**_ **to see you, old boy —"**

The hall was snickering at the twins' antics.

" **Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."**

**Percy scowled.**

As did the Percy in the hall,

" **That's enough, now," said Mrs. Weasley.**

" **Mum!" said Fred, as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand, too. "How really corking to see you —"**

Molly sighed. _'They'll never be serious.'_

The twins noticed their mothers frown and they exchanged looks.

" **I said, that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry, dear.** **I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest.**

"Hard to miss," Fred said snickering.

" **Second Head Boy in the family!" she said, swelling with pride.**

" **And last," Fred muttered under his breath.**

Ron turned red.

"You'd make a great head boy," Hermione whispered to him when she saw his face.

Ron turned even redder at Hermione's words.

" **I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."**

Almost everyone in the hall, teachers included, looked horrified at the prospect of the twins being prefects.

"Merlin save us if that were to ever happen," Alicia giggled.

" **What do we want to be prefects for?" said George, looking revolted at the very idea. "It'd take all the fun out of life."**

Fred and George grinned as the teachers looked at them in exasperation.

**Ginny giggled.**

" **You want to set a better example for your sister!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.**

"They set a good example," Ginny said grinning mischievously.

Molly narrowed her eyes at the twins. "I better not read about you two teaching your sister anything dangerous."

The twins exchanged quick looks with Ginny.

"You won't." Ginny and the twins said together.

" **Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily.**

"Oh I don't know," George said rubbing his chin.

"I don't think Ron sets a very good example," Fred said with a thoughtful look.

"He gets into way too much trouble," George said.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You guys are ones to talk."

"We've never claimed to be good examples." Fred and George said grinning.

" **I'm going up to change for dinner…"**

A few people rolled their eyes.

**He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.**

" **We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told Harry. "But Mum spotted us."**

The hall burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you actually tried to shut him in a pyramid with your mum being there," Angelina said shaking her head at her friends' antics.

"We thought it was funny," George snickered.

**Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione ate their way through five delicious courses.**

Ron's stomach gave a growl.

" **How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?" asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.**

" **The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.**

A few people raised their eyebrows. Since when did the ministry provide cars? But then they remembered, Harry is there, that makes more sense.

**Everyone looked up at him.**

" **Why?" said Percy curiously.**

"Didn't you hear Perce?" Fred asked pretending to be shocked.

"They're for you, after all the Supreme Ruler of the Wizarding World needs to arrive in style," George said trying to keep a straight face.

People laughed and Percy simply sighed, he really hoped that he could build bridges with his family 

" **It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them—"**

"— **for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.**

Everyone around the hall snorted.

**Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.**

" **Why are the Ministry providing cars, Father?" Percy asked again, in a dignified voice.**

 _'And people think I'm arrogant?'_ Draco sneered.

" **Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "and as I work there, they're doing me a favour…"**

"That doesn't sound like something the ministry would do," Hannah murmured.

"It's probably because Harry's with them," Justin said to his friends.

**His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Wesley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.**

Ron groaned. "Do you have to notice everything?"

Harry looked amused. "Sorry," everyone could tell he didn't mean it.

" **Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground…You are all packed, aren't you?"**

" **Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."**

"Perce," Bill sighed.

" **You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.**

**After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry.**

**He had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on.**

Ron groaned.

**The door of number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.**

" **It was** _ **here**_ **, on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing —"**

Everyone raised their eyebrows at Percy, who blushed.

" **I haven't touched it, all right?" Ron roared back.**

"I don't know why he thought I'd touch his bloody badge," Ron muttered.

" **What's up?" said Harry.**

" **My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.**

"He didn't do anything," Cho said glaring at Percy.

" **So's Scabbers' Rat Tonic," said Ron, throwing things out of his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar —"**

" **You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" yelled Percy.**

"It's just a badge," Cormac said rolling his eyes.

" **I'll get Scabbers' stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs.**

**Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor.**

"I wonder who it is this time," Leanne said.

**A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs Weasleys'. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlour door.**

The adults looked at him as the students all looked amused.

Harry groaned before looking at his best friend's parents. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Arthur said pushing up his glasses. "You were a teenager if I was your age and I heard my name I would've done the same thing. Just make sure that next time you don't stay to listen."

"… **makes no sense not to tell him," Mr Weasley was saying heatedly. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge, but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and —"**

"I hate when people treat me like a child," Harry said looking at the headmaster; he was starting to feel angry again.

" **Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" said Mrs. Weasley shrilly.**

"No." Hermione and Ron said together.

"It scared us more than it scared him," Hermione said.

"Nothing seems to scare him," Stewart said.

"I get scared just like everyone else," Harry said. "But not at the same things."

" **Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over him? For heaven's sake, he's** _ **happy**_ **not knowing!"**

"Ignorance may be bliss, but knowledge is power," Harry said. "If I don't know what's going on I can't prepare myself and I won't be on my guard."

Moody nodded his approval. "Smart lad."

" **I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley.**

"Someone gets it at least," Harry muttered.

" **You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves — they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice!**

Harry and Ron tried and failed to look innocent.

**But Harry mustn't do that this year!**

"I really hope you didn't go in there again," Molly said frowning.

Harry avoided looking at her.

**When I think what could have happened to him that night he ran away from home!**

_'I would never have hurt him.'_ Sirius thought.

**If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."**

Harry rolled his eyes. "No I wouldn't have," he muttered.

" **But he's** _ **not**_ **dead, he's fine, so what's the point —"**

"Harry's always doing something that could kill him," Ron said with his usual lack of tact.

The adults frowned as the students looked at the trio. What could they have done that was worse than Harry's first two years?

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione huffed, "Oh honestly."

The twins snickered as Ron continued to look confused.

" **Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad,**

Snape smirked as Snuffles growled.

**and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible.**

"He was determined," Harry whispered to himself.

**It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the** _**Daily Prophet** _ **, we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands.**

Fudge looked sheepish as some students turned to look at him.

**The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after —"**

_'Actually they were wrong, completely wrong.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

" **But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."**

Almost all of the students snorted.

"He wasn't exactly safe in the forest," Dean said.

"Or the Chamber of Secrets," Seamus said.

"Or the girls bathroom," Fred snickered.

"We get the point," McGonagall said stiffly, she didn't want to be reminded about her students almost dying on more than one occasion.

" **We thought Azkaban was perfectly safe. If Black can break out of Azkaban, he can break into Hogwarts."**

"True." Several people muttered.

" **But no one's really sure that Black's after Harry —"**

**There was a thud on wood, and Harry was sure Mr. Weasley had banged his fist on the table.**

" **Molly, how many times do I have to tell you? They didn't report it in the press because Fudge wanted it kept quiet,**

"Figures." A few students muttered darkly.

**but Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now.** **Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts… he's at Hogwarts.'**

The trio and Remus glared once more at the book.

"You have to admit," Ron muttered. "That does make it seem like Sirius is after you."

"That's only because they have one clue," Hermione whispered. "He really could've been talking about anyone."

"Yes, but Harry was the most obvious choice," Ron said.

"That's true," Hermione muttered.

**Black is deranged, Molly, and he wants Harry dead. If you ask me, he thinks murdering Harry will bring You-Know-Who back to power.**

Arthur frowned; he felt bad saying all of that stuff about Sirius, knowing what he does now.

**Black lost everything the night Harry stopped You-Know-Who, and he's had twelve years alone in Azkaban to brood on that…"**

Harry felt a wave of sadness for his godfather; he really didn't lose everything that night, just not the things everyone thought.

**There was a silence. Harry leaned still closer to the door, desperate to hear more.**

" **Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore.** **I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's Headmaster.**

"It didn't stop Voldemort," Harry muttered as he felt a pang remembering the Triwizard Tournament.

**I suppose he knows about all this?"**

" **Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guards stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds.**

Those who had been at Hogwarts during Harry's third year shuddered.

Amelia frowned; she hadn't liked the dementors being stationed at Hogwarts one bit.

**He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."**

" **Not happy? Why shouldn't he be happy, if they're there to catch Black?"**

"Those monsters shouldn't be at a school full of children," Tonks said.

" **Dumbledore isn't fond of the Azkaban guards," said Mr. Weasley heavily.**

"No one is," Terry said.

**"Nor am I, if it comes to that… but when you're dealing with a wizard like Black, you sometimes have to join forces with those you'd rather avoid."**

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Hermione said.

" **If they save Harry —"**

Harry snorted.

"– **then I will never say another word against them," said Mr. Weasley wearily. "It's late, Molly, we'd better go up…"**

**Harry heard chairs move. As quietly as he could, he hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told him that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.**

**The bottle of rat tonic was lying under the table they had sat at earlier. Harry waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle.**

**Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge.**

Fred and George high fived as they grinned widely.

" **We've got it," Fred whispered to Harry. "We've been improving it."**

"What did you do?" Katie, Alicia and Angelina asked.

**The badge now read** _**Bighead Boy** _ **.**

Everyone sniggered loudly as Percy blushed.

**Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed.**

"He's going to brood now," Ron said.

Harry playfully shoved him. "No I'm not."

**So Sirius Black was after him.**

"Only you would say that so casually," Hermione sighed.

"When there's always someone or something trying to kill you, it stops phasing you after a while," Harry said.

The adults looked at Harry sadly; he shouldn't know what it's like to have someone trying to kill you.

**This explained everything.**

"It does?" Andrew said looking sort of confused.

**Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him.**

Harry shot Fudge an annoyed look. "You could've just told me, I wouldn't have gone running off."

Fudge blushed. "I didn't think it wise to tell you that you had a mad man after you."

"I'm used to it," Harry said dryly. "I prefer it when people tell me the truth."

**And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.**

Harry scowled. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Snape sneered. _'Arrogant boy. Every time I consider changing my opinion on the boy, he goes back to acting like James bloody Potter.'_

**Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared.**

"Because it's you," Ron said with a shrug.

"How can Harry not be scared?" Justin whispered to his friends.

"Like he said," Hannah whispered. "He's been through a lot."

"He really is brave," Susan said as she looked over at Harry.

**Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth.**

"Obviously they were wrong," Kevin said.

**But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be.**

Even though Harry was angry and annoyed with the headmaster, he couldn't deny that his past self was right.

**Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of?**

"Yes," Harry admitted reluctantly.

**Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?**

**And then there were these Azkaban guards everyone kept talking about. They seemed to scare most people senseless,**

Harry shuddered at the thought of a dementor.

**and if they were stationed all around the school, Black's chances of getting inside seemed very remote.**

**No, all in all, the thing that bothered Harry most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero.**

Everyone turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You've just found out that there's a mass murderer after you, and you're upset about not being able to go to Hogsmeade?" Dean said incredulously.

"Yes," Harry said as though this would be everyone's feelings.

"Potter's mental," Theodore said to Blaise.

**Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught;**

_'Does it stop the boy though? No, of course it doesn't.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

**in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.**

"They still watch my every move," Harry hissed to Ron and Hermione thinking about this past summer.

**He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless…**

"We just want to keep you safe," Molly said.

"I know," Harry said trying to keep his temper under control. "It's not the fact that everyone is trying to keep me safe, it's the fact that they do it behind my back. One of these days something bad is going to happen because no one is willing to be straight with me."

**Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind** _**. What to do when you know the worst is coming…** _

Hermione shook her head. "That's rubbish Harry."

Trelawney and those who like Divination such as Lavender and Parvarti glared at Hermione.

" **I'm** _ **not**_ **going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.**

"Maybe if I keep telling myself that it'll come true," Harry muttered.

Hermione squeezed his hand. "He won't get you," she said quietly.

" **That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.**

A few people at every table snorted.

"That's the end of the chapter," Daphne said. "Do you want to read?"

"Yes," Tracey answered as she accepted the book from her best friend.


	5. The Dementor

**"The Dementor,"** Tracey read out to the hall.

Those who hadn't been at Hogwarts during Harry's third year gasped, those who had been grimaced at the memory of the dementors boarding the train.

"Why would Harry be near a dementor?" A first year Hufflepuff asked.

The older students exchanged looks.

"I'm sure we'll learn why in this chapter," Susan told the young girl.

**Tom woke Harry the next morning with his usual toothless grin and a cup of tea.**

"Lovely wake up call," Lavender said scrunching her nose.

**Harry got dressed and was just persuading a disgruntled Hedwig to get back into her cage when Ron banged his way into the room, pulling a sweatshirt over his head and looking irritable.**

"Percy." Fred, George and Ginny said simultaneously.

"How do you know that it's because of me?" Percy said frowning.

"Because eight times out of ten it is," George said with a careless shrug.

" **The sooner we get on the train, the better," he said. "At least I can get away from Percy at Hogwarts.**

"See." The twins said together.

Percy rolled his eyes.

**Now he's accusing me of dripping tea on his photo of Penelope Clearwater. You know," Ron grimaced, "his** _**girlfriend** _ **.**

Some snickers were heard as Percy blushed.

**She's hidden her face under the frame because her nose has gone all blotchy…"**

More snickers were heard.

"Ah I love magical photos," Justin said amusedly.

" **I've got something to tell you," Harry began, but they were interrupted by Fred and George,**

"Oops," Fred said.

"Sorry about that," George added.

**who had looked in to congratulate Ron on infuriating Percy again.**

Percy scowled as the twins tried not to laugh.

**They headed down to breakfast, where Mr. Weasley was reading the front page of the** _**Daily Prophet** _ **with a furrowed brow**

"Probably something about Sirius Black," Ritchie Coote said.

**and Mrs. Weasley was telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a young girl.**

"What?" Most of the hall shouted.

"You made a love potion?" Fred and George asked, they never thought their mother would do something like that.

"Molly," McGonagall said shocked. "Surely you don't approve of such things?"

By now Molly was crimson. "Of course not, it was just something I did once as a young girl."

"You really shouldn't tell them that," Sprout said frowning. "It could encourage them to make one; if you did then they won't think that it's wrong."

Molly looked embarrassed as Arthur tried to avoid everyone's eyes.

**All three of them were rather giggly.**

Ginny and Hermione joined Molly in turning red.

" **What were you saying?" Ron asked Harry as they sat down.**

" **Later," Harry muttered as Percy stormed in.**

"Temper, temper, Percy dear," Fred said wagging his finger at his brother.

**Harry had no chance to speak to Ron or Hermione in the chaos of leaving;**

"It's always chaotic no matter how much we prepare the night before," Arthur said.

"It's like that at my house as well," Jack said. "I'm always running around trying to grab stuff I've forgotten."

**they were too busy heaving all their trunks down the Leaky Cauldron's narrow staircase and piling them up near the door, with Hedwig and Hermes, Percy's screech owl, perched on top in their cages.**

"Hermes wouldn't stop screeching," Ron grumbled.

**A small wickerwork basket stood beside the heap of trunks, spitting loudly.**

"Crookshanks," Hermione said with a small smile.

" **It's all right, Crookshanks," Hermione cooed through the wickerwork. "I'll let you out on the train."**

" **You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"**

**He pointed at his chest, where a large lump indicated that Scabbers was curled up in his pocket.**

Ron looked disgusted. _'I can't believe I took care of that bloody traitor.'_

**Mr. Weasley, who had been outside waiting for the Ministry cars, stuck his head inside.**

" **They're here," he said. "Harry, come on."**

**Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement toward the first of two old-fashioned dark green cars, each of which was driven by a furtive-looking wizard wearing a suit of emerald velvet.**

Harry looked annoyed, but only his two best friends noticed. _'I wish people would see that I can take care of myself.'_

" **In you get, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, glancing up and down the crowded street.**

**Harry got into the back of the car and was shortly joined by Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.**

Fred and George looked as though they desperately wanted to make a joke, but they both decided to lay off of Percy...at least for now, since they've been teasing him quite a bit.

**The journey to King's Cross was very uneventful compared with Harry's trip on the Knight Bus.**

"Thankfully," Harry muttered. "I hate that blasted bus."

**The Ministry of Magic cars seemed almost ordinary, though Harry noticed that they could slide through gaps that Uncle Vernon's new company car certainly couldn't have managed.**

"Magic." The twins said in mystic voices, reminding Harry of Trelawney.

**They reached King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare;**

"That's the first time we ever arrived early," Ron said. "Such a nice change from the year before."

**the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks,**

"That was nice of them," Hannah said.

**touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an unmoving line at the traffic lights.**

"Wicked." Colin and Dennis said with looks of awe on their faces.

"I wish all cars could do that," Justin said. "I hate getting stuck in traffic."

**Mr. Weasley kept close to Harry's elbow all the way into the station.**

Harry grumbled under his breath, he was trying to see the positive side of everyone hiding the truth about Sirius from him, but he couldn't exactly see the positive side.

" **Right then," he said, glancing around them. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."**

 _'You should've made sure they got through the barrier this way last year.'_ Remus thought, still not happy that Harry and Ron flew to Hogwarts.

**Mr. Weasley strolled toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, pushing Harry's trolley and apparently very interested in the InterCity 125 that had just arrived at platform nine.**

A few people chuckled as Mr. Weasley smiled unashamed.

**With a meaningful look at Harry, he leaned casually against the barrier. Harry imitated him.**

"It's strange that muggles never notice," Hannah said.

**In a moment, they had fallen sideways through the solid metal onto platform nine and three-quarters**

"The way you two did it is actually a good way to get through without raising suspicion," Professor Vector said.

"It really is," Professor Burbage agreed. "Running might draw some muggles attention."

**and looked up to see the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform packed with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train.**

Some of the students grinned.

**Percy and Ginny suddenly appeared behind Harry. They were panting and had apparently taken the barrier at a run.**

Ginny smiled sheepishly, she had made Percy run with her.

" **Ah, there's Penelope!" said Percy, smoothing his hair and going pink again.**

Percy smiled ruefully; he and Penelope had broken up when he decided to put his work at the ministry before his family. He had truly cared about Penelope and had hoped it would lead to something more later on, but because of his stupid pride and arrogance he lost her. _'I hope she's happy now.'_

**Ginny caught Harry's eye, and they both turned away to hide their laughter**

Ginny looked at Harry but he was staring at the Slytherin table, she tried to stop a frown from forming on her face. _'He'll never see me as anything other than Ron's little sister.'_

**as Percy strode over to a girl with long, curly hair,**

Percy looked down as the image of his ex-girlfriend floated into his mind.

**walking with his chest thrown out so that she couldn't miss his shiny badge.**

A few people snickered.

Percy sighed; reading about his from someone else's point of view is showing him just how much he had acted like a prat.

**Once the remaining Weasleys and Hermione had joined them, Harry and Mr. Weasley led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty.**

"How is it that you three always seem to find an empty compartment?" Terry asked. "I never can, and I get there earlier than you guys."

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"We normally find a compartment in the back," Hermione said. "Those ones are usually emptier."

**They loaded the trunks onto it, stowed Hedwig and Crookshanks in the luggage rack,**

"I bet Crookshanks loved that," Parvarti muttered, knowing how much the cat hates to be ignored.

**then went back outside to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

**Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children, then Hermione, and finally Harry. He was embarrassed, but really quite pleased, when she gave him an extra hug.**

Molly smiled brightly as Harry blushed.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed," Lavender said. "There's nothing wrong with your parent or an adult who's like a parent to show you affection."

Hermione looked somewhat surprised that something so, not giggly came out of Lavenders mouth.

"You must've forgotten who I've lived with my whole life," Harry said dryly.

"Oh right," Lavender said quietly.

" **Do take care, won't you Harry?" she said as she straightened up, her eyes oddly bright.**

 _'It is nice to know that people care about me.'_ Harry thought as his gaze flickered to the Weasleys.

**Then she opened her enormous handbag and said, "I've made you all sandwiches. Here you are, Ron… no, they're not corned beef…**

The twins snickered.

**Fred? Where's Fred?**

"There," Fred pointed at George.

"No he's not," Harry said pointing at the real Fred. "You're Fred."

The twins exchanged looks. "How do you do that?"

"Our own mother can't tell us apart," Fred said and Molly blushed.

Harry shrugged. "I've always been able to tell you two apart."

**Here you are dear…"**

" **Harry," said Mr. Weasley quietly, "come over here for a moment."**

Some people shot quick glances at Arthur, was he going to tell Harry about Sirius Black?

**He jerked his head towards a pillar, and Harry followed him behind it, leaving the others crowded around Mrs. Weasley.**

" **There's something I've got to tell you before you leave —" said Mr. Weasley in a tense voice.**

"At least Mr. Weasley," Harry said putting emphasis on Mr. Weasley. "Doesn't insist on treating me like a child."

Dumbledore didn't bother to look at him; instead he looked at the ceiling.

Fudge looked sheepish again but then that look vanished to be replaced by a look of annoyance. _'Is Arthur going to tell him after he was told not to?'_

" **It's all right, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, "I already know."**

" **You know? How could you know?"**

"He's Harry," Ron said as though that explained everything.

"He always finds out everything," Hermione said. "There really is no point in hiding stuff from him." Hermione felt slightly guilty as she said this, hiding stuff from Harry is exactly what she and Ron had done this past summer, but Dumbledore had told them not to. _'Maybe Dumbledore was wrong, Harry can handle a lot more than everyone thinks he can. Things would be different if people just told him the truth...maybe we should've told him the little that we did know.'_ She glanced at Harry and felt even more guilt come on suddenly. _'I'll have to think about this later...I need to know more.'_

" **I — er — I heard you and Mrs. Weasley talking last night. I couldn't help hearing," Harry added quickly. "Sorry —"**

"You couldn't help overhearing," Snape said sneering, but his tone also held a note of disbelief. "Potter, your greatest talent is overhearing things you shouldn't and sneaking around."

"Severus!" Most of the adults in the hall shouted.

"You can't go around speaking to students like that Severus," McGonagall hissed quietly so the students couldn't hear.

Snape sneered but it was quickly hidden when he saw Dumbledore's disappointed look.

" **That's not the way I'd have chosen for you to find out," said Mr. Weasley looking anxious.**

 _'If the boy wasn't so nosy he wouldn't have.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

" **No — honestly it's okay. This way, you haven't broken your word to Fudge and I know what's going on."**

"Ah the power of loopholes," Fred said grinning.

" **Harry, you must be scared — "**

Snorts were heard scattered around the hall.

"Actually he's more disappointed about missing Hogsmeade," Justin said, he still found it insane that Harry wasn't scared.

" **I'm not," said Harry sincerely.**

"Of course not," Remus sighed.

" _ **Really**_ **," he added, because Mr. Weasley was looking disbelieving.**

"I don't blame him," Tonks said. "It's hard to believe that a thirteen year old isn't scared when he thinks a mass murderer is after him."

" **I'm not trying to be a hero,**

"Yet you are a hero," Cho said. "If it wasn't for you a lot of people could be dead, or You-Know-Who could've returned earlier."

There were murmurs of agreement and Harry turned red.

**but seriously, Sirius Black can't be worse than Lord Voldemort, can he?"**

"Nobody can be worse than Lord Voldemort," Harry said stiffly.

**Mr. Weasley flinched at the sound of the name, but overlooked it.**

Harry rubbed his scar. "It's just a name," he said through gritted teeth.

" **Harry, I knew you were, well, made of stronger stuff than Fudge seems to think,**

"After everything we've read it seems as though he's made of reinforced steel," Justin said.

**and I'm obviously pleased that you're not scared, but —"**

"But you need to practice CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted.

"Honestly Alastor," McGonagall said looking at him as if he were a naughty first year. "I think the students get it by now."

" **Arthur!" called Mrs. Weasley, who was now shepherding the rest onto the train. "Arthur, what are you doing? It's about to go!"**

" **He's coming Molly!" said Mr. Weasley, but he turned back to Harry and kept talking in a lower and more hurried voice, "Listen, I want you to give me your word —"**

" — **that I'll be a good boy and stay in the castle?" said Harry gloomily.**

Snape internally snorted. _'That will never happen.'_

" **Not entirely," said Mr. Weasley, who looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him. "Harry, swear to me you won't go** _ **looking**_ **for Black."**

**Harry stared, "What!"**

"Why would Harry go after an insane mass murderer?" Lisa asked.

"Well he did go into the Chamber of Secrets knowing that there was a basilisk down there," Stewart said.

"That's different," Lisa said. "He did that to save someone he cared about, and to save the school."

**There was a loud whistle. Guards were walking along the train, slamming all the doors shut.**

"If you don't hurry you're going to miss the train," Parvarti said.

"Don't worry I don't miss it," Harry said absentmindedly.

" **Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, talking more quickly still, "that whatever happens —"**

" **Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry blankly.**

"That's true," Hannah said. "I don't think he'd go after Sirius Black without a reason."

" **Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"**

"What might he hear?" A few people asked.

"Are they connected somehow?" Mandy whispered to her friend.

"I'm not sure," Lisa whispered back. "I don't think so...but they might be."

" **Arthur, quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.**

**Steam was billowing from the train; it had started to move.**

"Get on the train!" Dennis exclaimed.

Harry didn't bother to remind him that he just told Parvarti less than two minutes ago that he didn't miss the train.

**Harry ran to the compartment door and Ron threw it open and stood back to let him on.**

"Jumping on a moving train," Neville said. "Only you."

**They leaned out of the window and waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley until the train turned a corner and blocked them from view.**

" **I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Ron and Hermione as the train picked up speed.**

" **Go away, Ginny," said Ron.**

"That's rude." Several of Ginny's friends said.

"Ronald," Molly said sternly. "Don't treat your sister that way."

" **Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off.**

Ginny glared at her brother who tinged pink.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.**

**This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.**

"I thought they had found a compartment earlier," Euan muttered.

"So did I," Jack who had heard him talk said.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione checked on the threshold. The Hogwarts Express was usually reserved for students and they had never seen an adult there before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart.**

"Why were you on the train Remus?" Harry asked, he hadn't really thought to ask until now.

"Albus suggested that I ride the train," Remus answered.

Hermione frowned then it hit her and she mentally smacked herself. _'It's because of the dementors; Dumbledore knew they would be coming on the train. He wanted someone who could perform the Patronus charm to be on the train in case something were to happen. Of course they shouldn't have been allowed on the train in the first place.'_

**The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted.**

**Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.**

Remus ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I like it," Tonks leaned her head next to him to whisper.

Remus turned red and didn't respond.

" **Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window.**

" **Professor R. J. Lupin." whispered Hermione at once.**

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and about a dozen Slytherins cheered causing Remus to blush.

"You were the best Defense Against the Dark Arts professor we ever had," Dean said grinning.

"Thank you Dean," Remus said sincerely.

During the cheering Umbridge was scowling. _'How dare they think a filthy half breed is a better teacher than me?'_

" **How'd you know that?"**

"How did you know that?" Hannah asked.

Hermione just smiled.

" **It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name Professor R. J. Lupin was stamped across one corner in peeling letters.**

"Oh," Hannah muttered.

" **Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.**

"Isn't it obvious Weasel?" Draco sneered. "There was only one opening."

"Shut up Ferret!" Ron snapped.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy that's enough," McGonagall said sternly.

Molly shot her youngest son a warning look.

" **That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."**

"Hermione and Malfoy think alike!" The twins exclaimed.

Draco looked horrified that he said almost the same thing as Hermione, while Hermione glared at the grinning twins.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had already had two Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, both of whom had lasted only one year.**

"Both of whom were also complete idiots," Justin muttered.

**There were rumors that the job was jinxed.**

Dumbledore nodded.

" **Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully.** " **He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he?**

Remus chuckled slightly as Ron turned red.

"Ronald!" Molly yelled before looking at Remus apologetically.

"Sorry Remus," Ron said quickly.

"It's quite alright Ron," Remus assured him. "I admit that I did look quite bad that day."

**Anyway…" he turned to Harry, "what were you going to tell us?"**

**Harry explained all about Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's argument and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he'd finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth.**

"You two seem to have taken it a lot worse than Harry did," Dean pointed out.

"They did," Harry said.

"Of course we did," Hermione said in a tone that suggested Harry was crazy for thinking they wouldn't be. "You had just told us that a murderer was after you, we were both worried."

"You both should know by now that there's always a murderer after me," Harry said nonchalantly.

Harry's statement didn't make anyone feel better.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. "Don't talk about it so calmly."

"You know that I don't get all worked up about it Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged exasperated looks.

**She finally lowered them to say, "Sirius Black escaped to come after** _**you** _ **? Oh, Harry… you'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…"**

"I don't go looking for trouble," Harry said.

"Trouble usually finds you." Ron and Hermione both said what they knew Harry would.

Harry scowled as the hall snickered.

" **I don't go looking for trouble," said Harry, nettled. "Trouble usually finds** _ **me**_ **."**

More snickers broke out.

" **How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" said Ron shakily.**

"Very thick," Draco sneered. "Since it hasn't stopped him before."

"Shut up." Harry and Ron snapped.

**They were taking the news worse than Harry had expected.**

"You know Harry," Seamus said. "I can picture you telling them in a casual tone that there was a mass murderer after you."

"So can I." Dean and Neville said.

"He did say it in a casual tone," Hermione said as though she didn't approve of him not caring more about his own safety.

**Both Ron and Hermione seemed to be much more frightened of Black than he was.**

"I'm not surprised," Ernie said.

" **No one knows how he got out of Azkaban," said Ron uncomfortably. "No one's ever done it before.**

"That's not exactly true," Harry muttered.

**And he was a top-security prisoner too."**

" **But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Hermione earnestly. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"**

"Like a muggle would be able to catch Sirius Black," Montague sneered.

" **What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.**

**A faint, tinny sort of whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.**

" **It's coming from your trunk, Harry," said Ron, standing up and reaching into the luggage rack. A moment later he had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly.**

"Someone in your compartment is doing something untrustworthy," Michael said pointing out the obvious.

The trio glared at the book, they were all pretending it was Wormtail.

" **Is that a** _ **Sneakoscope**_ **?" said Hermione interestedly, standing up for a better look.**

" **Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one," Ron said. "It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."**

" **Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" said Hermione shrewdly.**

" **No! Well…**

The twins smirked.

**I wasn't supposed to be using Errol.**

"So you were doing something untrustworthy at the time," Susan said.

**You know he's not really up to long journeys…**

The Weasley children minus Percy snorted.

"Understatement," Charlie said.

**but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"**

Harry and Ron exchanged grins.

" **Stick it back in the trunk," Harry advised as the Sneakoscope whistled piercingly, "or it'll wake him up."**

**He nodded toward Professor Lupin.**

Remus was smiling, something which the trio noticed.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Harry asked, although he already figured the answer.

"Yes," Remus answered honestly.

"And you decided to listen in?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Remus said unashamed.

"Remus!" Most of the adults yelled shocked.

Snape sneered at his old school rival.

"I can't believe you would eavesdrop," Molly said looking at him as though she'd never seen him properly before.

**Ron stuffed the Sneakoscope into a particularly horrible pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks,**

"This summer I'm taking you shopping," Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked warily, he'd heard about what girls are like when they shop.

"You heard me Harry," Hermione said in a motherly voice causing everyone to snicker. "I'm taking you shopping and you're going to buy an entire wardrobe."

"But I don't need-" Harry began but he was cut off.

"Oh yes you do," Hermione told you.

Harry sighed in resignation at Ron shot him an amused look.

"I don't know why you're looking so amused Ronald," Hermione said with a mischievous look in her eyes. "You're coming along as well; Harry will need a boy's opinion."

Ron spluttered and the hall burst into laughter.

"At least now I won't have to suffer alone," Harry grumbled as Ron scowled.

**which deadened the sound, then closed the lid of the trunk on it.**

" **We could get it checked in Hogsmeade," said Ron, sitting back down. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."**

"I like that store." Fred and George said simultaneously.

"It is quite an interesting place," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

" **Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" asked Hermione keenly. "I've read it's the only entirely non-Muggle settlement in Britain —"**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Of course that's why the mudblood would find it interesting.'_

" **Yeah, I think it is," said Ron in an offhand sort of way. "but that's not why I want to go. I just want to get inside Honeydukes!"**

Everyone who had ever been to Honeydukes grinned dreamily.

" **What's that?" said Hermione.**

Fred and George looked scandalized that Hermione didn't know what Honeydukes was.

" **It's this sweetshop," said Ron, a dreamy look coming over his face, "where they've got** _ **everything**_ **… Pepper Imps — they make you smoke at the mouth — and great fat Chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next–"**

The first and second year muggleborns looked excited.

"I can't wait until my third year," a first year Hufflepuff squealed.

" **But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed on eagerly. "In** _ **Sites of Historical Sorcery**_ **it says the inn was the headquarters for the 1612 goblin rebellion, and the Shrieking Shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain —"**

The trio exchanged amused looks; they now knew that the building wasn't haunted.

"– **and massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them," said Ron, who was plainly not listening to a word Hermione was saying.**

The students snickered as Hermione crossed her arms and glared at Ron.

**Hermione looked around at Harry.**

" **Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?"**

"Uh oh," Justin said. "Harry's not going to like talking about Hogsmeade."

Harry smirked thinking about the Marauders Map, but then his smirk quickly vanished. _'What are the teachers going to say when they learn about the map?'_ He glanced quickly at the twins then looked briefly at the Weasley matriarch. _'What's Mrs. Weasley going to say? And Mr. Weasley once he finds out the twins and I used a map that can think for itself.'_ He had to stop himself from groaning.

"' **Spect it will," said Harry heavily. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."**

" **What d'you mean?" said Ron.**

" **I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."**

Fudge frowned as some people glared at the book at the mention of the Dursleys.

**Ron looked horrified.**

The adults shook their heads; it's not the end of the world.

" _ **You're not allowed to come**_ **? But — no way — McGonagall or someone will give you permission —"**

**Harry gave a hollow laugh. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, was very strict.**

McGonagall nodded slightly.

"– **or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"**

Fred and George whistled innocently as most of the adults glared at them. Dumbledore however looked amused as did Remus and Tonks.

"You two better not be sneaking out of the castle," Molly said, her eyes boring into the twins'.

"Of course not." The twins said innocently.

Most of the halls occupants snorted causing the adults' glares to intensify.

"If I find out that you two have been sneaking out of the castle, there will be trouble," Molly said sternly.

"I concur," McGonagall said through pursed lips.

The twins exchanged looks and Tracey sensing they wanted to get off the subject decided to be nice and continued to read.

" **Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"**

"I do it with Voldemort on the loose," Harry muttered.

Hermione was sitting next to him so she heard and shook her head.

" **Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask of permission," said Harry bitterly.**

"You actually asked?" Neville said in disbelief, he would never have the nerve to ask McGonagall something like that.

"Yes," Harry answered.

" **But if** _ **we're**_ **with him," said Ron spiritedly to Hermione. "Black wouldn't dare —"**

Everyone turned to look at a now blushing Ron in disbelief.

"Ronald," Molly said slowly.

"Ron," Arthur said pulling off his glasses to rub his eyes. "If Sirius Black was after Harry, he wouldn't not attack just because two other thirteen year olds were with him."

"I know," Ron muttered.

"Idiot," Draco muttered as he rolled his eyes.

No one noticed that Arthur said "If Sirius Black was after Harry" except for Moody, but knowing that Sirius is innocent he said nothing.

" **Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish," snapped Hermione.**

Ron turned even redder.

" **Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because** _ **we're**_ **there?"**

"It does sound ridiculous when you put it like that," Ron said.

"It sounded ridiculous to begin with mate," Dean said trying not to laugh.

**She was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks's basket as she spoke.**

"Enter the monster cat," Parvarti muttered to Lavender.

" **Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning.

" **Get out of it!"**

" **Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.**

The twins couldn't help but snicker.

**Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred.**

"I should've known you weren't really asleep," Harry said looking at his ex-professor who was smiling.

**They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.**

Snape sneered. _'Lupin and Black will never grow up.'_

**The Hogwarts Express moved steadily north and the scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds overhead thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment.**

The teachers looked resigned.

"Leave a bunch of children on a train with no adult supervision and of course they're going to goof around," Tonks said when she noticed the teachers looks.

"There really should be at least one teacher on the train," Kingsley said. "In case a student was to get hurt."

McGonagall and the other teachers looked thoughtful.

"We could work something out," McGonagall said more to herself than to anyone else.

**Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.**

"That cat really doesn't like you Ron," Justin said.

"It seems more that he doesn't like Scabbers," Susan said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense I guess," Justin said. "Cats don't like rats."

**At one o'clock the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.**

" **D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards Professor Lupin. "He looks like he could do with some food."**

"That's nice to think about him," Molly said approvingly and Ron smiled.

**Hermione approached Professor Lupin cautiously.**

" **Er — Professor?" she said. "Excuse me — Professor?"**

**He didn't move.**

Harry smirked at Remus who returned it with a smirk of his own.

" **Don't worry, dear," said the witch, as she handed a large stack of cauldron cakes. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."**

" **I suppose he** _ **is**_ **asleep?" said Ron quietly, as the witch slid the compartment door closed. "I mean — he hasn't died, has he?"**

"Ronald!" "Mr. Weasley!"

"Sorry!" Ron yelled to Remus quickly.

"It's fine Ron," Remus said chuckling.

"Tactful as always," Hermione said to a red Ron.

" **No, no, he's breathing," whispered Hermione, taking the cauldron cake Harry passed her.**

"That's nice of you to buy them treats," Sally-Anne said.

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

**He might not be very good company, but Professor Lupin's presence in their compartment had its uses.**

"That's good to know," Remus said.

**Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door:**

"Voldemort, Lockhart and Snape?" Fred asked innocently.

"Fred!" "Mr. Weasley!"

"You're lucky I can't give you a detention Mr. Weasley," Snape said, his voice was laced with venom.

Fred smiled innocently as his twin clapped him on the back.

The students were trying not to laugh, so Tracey quickly continued to read.

**Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.**

"I was close," Fred said with a shrug.

Draco glared as some people snickered.

**Draco Malfoy and Harry had been enemies ever since they had met on their very first journey to Hogwarts.**

_'Just like James and Severus.'_ Remus thought sadly. _'What would be different if they had never been enemies?'_

**Malfoy, who had a pale, pointed, sneering face,**

"I do not," Draco snapped.

"Yes you do." Harry and Ron said.

Some of the adults looked like they wanted to say something but Tracey continued to read before they could.

**was in Slytherin house; he played Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, the same position that Harry played on the Gryffindor team.**

"But of course our dear Harry is the better seeker," George said.

"Of course he is," Oliver said proudly. "Harry's the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

The Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin quidditch teams didn't look happy but they couldn't honestly disagree with Oliver's comment.

**Crabbe and Goyle seemed to exist to do Malfoy's bidding.**

Eyes were rolled; surprisingly some of them were at the Slytherin table.

"They're pathetic," this surprised the hall because it came from a Slytherin, a third year by the name of Astoria Greengrass.

Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles in the direction of the tiny blonde third year.

"Shut up Greengrass," Draco snapped.

"Great comeback Malfoy," Astoria said with a smile that was so obviously fake.

"Why you-" Crabbe began but he was cut off.

"Finish that sentence and I'll hex you so bad you'll be spending the rest of the year in the infirmary," Daphne said in a chilling voice, however it was said so quietly only those near her could hear.

Crabbe was about to say something but stayed quiet after a look from Draco.

**They were both wide and muscly; Crabbe was taller, with a pudding-bowl haircut and a very thick neck;**

"This is one of the few times I like your descriptions," Ron snickered.

**Goyle had short, bristly hair and long, gorilla arms.**

Many of the girls looked at the two in disgust, including many Slytherins.

" **Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."**

"How original," Astoria said with a roll of her bright blue eyes.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but Astoria flashed him an amused look which caused him to snap it shut.

Pansy noticed Draco staring at the third year and she glared, her look didn't seem to phase Astoria at all.

**Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.**

"Can they chuckle any other way?" George asked as though he was asking what two plus two was.

" **I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"**

All of the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione glared fiercely at the Malfoy heir.

Arthur shook his head as Molly turned red.

"Mr. Malfoy!" The female teachers shouted.

"That was uncalled for," Sprout said as she gazed sternly at Draco.

Astoria, Daphne and a few other Slytherins were looking at Draco with disgust.

"He really is a disgrace to the house of Slytherin," Lily Moon whispered to Daphne. "Slytherins are supposed to be cunning and subtle, and Malfoy is about as subtle as a giant."

**Ron stood up so quickly he knocked Crookshanks's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.**

Harry looked amusedly at Remus who was trying to look innocent.

" **Who's that?" said Malfoy, taking an automatic step backward as he spotted Lupin.**

" **New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back.**

"Good," Molly said. "You boys shouldn't be fighting."

" **What were you saying, Malfoy?"**

**Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose.**

"Really?" Dean asked. "He does it all the times around Snape."

"That's because Snape won't punish him," Ron said scowling.

The other teachers turned to glare at Snape.

"This is another thing we will be discussing Severus," McGonagall said in a tone that made no room for arguments.

" **C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, and they disappeared.**

"Good," Hannah said. "I don't want to read about them."

**Harry and Ron sat down again, Ron massaging his knuckles.**

" **I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," he said angrily.**

"Neither is Hermione," Harry whispered to Ron who snorted.

" **I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"**

**Ron made a violent gesture in midair.**

Some of the boys in the hall snickered while the adults looked disapproving.

" **Ron," hissed Hermione, pointing at Professor Lupin, "be** _ **careful**_ **…"**

 _'Like he would've done anything.'_ Snape thought bitterly. _'He never did anything to stop Potter and the mutt.'_

**But Professor Lupin was still fast asleep.**

**The rain thickened as the train sped yet farther north; the windows were now a solid, shimmering gray, which gradually darkened until lanterns flickered into life all along the corridors and over the luggage racks. The train rattled, the rain hammered, the wind roared, but still, Professor Lupin slept.**

Remus was still smiling innocently as several people shot him amused looks.

" **We must be nearly there," said Ron, leaning forward to look past Professor Lupin at the now completely black window.**

**The words had hardly left him when the train started to slow down.**

Those who had been on the train that year paled, while those who weren't just thought they were reaching Hogsmeade Station.

" **Great," said Ron, getting up and walking carefully past Professor Lupin to try and see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…"**

"Typical Ron," Ginny said.

" **We can't be there yet," said Hermione, checking her watch.**

" **So why're we stopping?"**

The adults glared at Fudge who was slowly paling from all of the looks.

**The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder than ever against the windows.**

**Harry, who was nearest the door, got up to look into the corridor. All along the carriage, heads were sticking curiously out of their compartments.**

Everyone who had done that nodded.

"I was worried," Ernie said. "I've never heard of the train randomly stopping."

**The train came to a stop with a jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of the racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out and they were plunged into total darkness.**

"What?" A first year Gryffindor asked with wide eyes.

" **What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.**

" **Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"**

"Sorry," Ron muttered.

"It's okay," Hermione assured him.

**Harry felt his way back to his seat.**

" **D'you think we've broken down?"**

"The Hogwarts Express can't break down," McGonagall said still glaring at the minister. "It's run by magic."

" **Dunno…"**

**There was a squeaking sound, and Harry saw the dim black outline of Ron, wiping a patch clean on the window and peering out.**

" **There's something moving out there," Ron said. "I think people are coming aboard…"**

"That's not very comforting," a first year Hufflepuff whispered to her best friend.

**The compartment door suddenly opened and someone fell painfully over Harry's legs.**

" **Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry —"**

" **Hullo, Neville," said Harry, feeling around in the dark and pulling Neville up by his cloak.**

"Thanks," Neville muttered as he tinged red.

"No problem," Harry told him.

" **Harry? Is that you?**

"Yes," Harry said.

Ron snorted and Hermione rolled her eyes.

**What's happening?"**

" **No idea! Sit down —"**

**There was a loud hissing and a yelp of pain; Neville had tried to sit on Crookshanks.**

Fred and George snickered as Hermione sighed.

"Sorry," Neville said quickly.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Hermione said kindly.

" **I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.**

"Don't go out there on your own," Molly said worriedly.

**Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again, and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.**

"What now?" Tonks groaned.

" **Who's that?"**

" **Who's** _ **that**_ **?"**

Despite the tension that was building in the room, the twins snorted.

" **Ginny?"**

" **Hermione?"**

" **What are you doing?"**

" **I was looking for Ron —"**

"Sure," George said waggling his eyebrows.

Ginny turned red as she glared at her brother.

" **Come in and sit down —"**

" **Not here!" said Harry hurriedly. "I'm here!"**

Ginny's face turned redder as the twins exchanged smirks.

" **Ouch!" said Neville.**

" **Quiet!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.**

**Professor Lupin appeared to have woken up at last.**

"What took you so long to say something?" Tonks asked frowning. "Since you weren't really asleep."

"I was listening," was all Remus said.

**Harry could hear movements in his corner.**

"Once again the boy shows good senses," Moody said to Kingsley.

"That he does," Kingsley said. "I think I'll speak with Rufus."

**None of them spoke.**

**There was a soft, crackling noise, and a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames.**

"Wicked!" Several students exclaimed.

**They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.**

" **Stay where you are." he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got slowly to his feet with his handful of fire held out in front of him.**

"It looked pretty cool," Neville said as he remembered that day, but then he shuddered as he remembered what came next.

**But the door slid slowly open before Lupin could reach it.**

The room tensed as almost everyone realized why the door was opening.

**Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood.**

Harry involuntarily shuddered, his mind was filling with the memories he was forced to relive whenever he was near a dementor. His father telling his mother to take him and run, his mother dying to save him, Lord Voldemort laughing as he tortured Harry in the graveyard and the look on Cedric's face when the killing curse ended his life. He had a faraway look on his face and those around him had noticed.

"Harry," Hermione said but Harry didn't respond. "Harry..."

Tracey stopped reading as everyone turned to look at a pale Harry.

"Harry mate," Ron said gently putting his hand on his shoulder.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "What?" Harry said looking around quickly as though trying to find the danger.

"Are you alright?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"I'm fine," Harry said too quickly for anyone to believe him.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks.

"Keep reading Tracey," Harry said when he noticed that everyone was staring at him.

Tracey hesitantly began to read again.

**Harry's eyes darted downward, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…**

Those who had never seen a dementor looked ill and those who had went pale.

**But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature beneath the cloak sensed Harry's gaze, the hand was suddenly withdrawn into the folds of its black cloak.**

"That's creepy," Hannah whispered to herself.

**And then the thing beneath the hood, whatever it was, drew a long, slow, rattling breath, as though it were trying to suck something more than air from its surroundings.**

Snuffles began to whimper, Harry wanted to move so that he could comfort his godfather but he couldn't move.

Hermione noticed both Snuffles distress and Harry's haunted eyes. She looked at Ron and gestured to Sirius, Ron looked confused then he nodded. Ron began to pet Snuffles head as Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, his hand tightened around hers but Harry didn't look at her.

**An intense cold swept over them all. Harry felt his own breath catch in his chest. The cold went deeper than his skin. It was inside his chest, it was inside his very heart…**

Everyone shivered.

**Harry's eyes rolled up into his head. He couldn't see. He was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in his ears as though of water. He was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder…**

"What?" Several people asked.

"Why is it affecting him so badly?" Susan asked worriedly.

"I'm sure you will all find out why before this book reaches its end," Dumbledore said as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

**And then, from far away, he heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams.**

Harry looked sick and everyone was looking at him.

"Who are you hearing?" Susan asked gently.

Harry didn't answer, Ron and Hermione both exchanged looks. They knew who it was and they looked at their best friend sadly.

**He wanted to help whoever it was, he tried to move his arms, but couldn't… a thick white fog was swirling around him, inside him —**

Ginny shuddered; when the dementors came near here she recalled her time in the Chamber of Secrets.

" **Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"**

**Someone was slapping his face.**

"Sorry about that," Ron said.

Harry didn't even look as though he heard the apology.

**"W-what?"**

**Harry opened his eyes; there were lanterns above him, and the floor was shaking — the Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come back on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. Ron and Hermione were kneeling next to him, and above them he could see Neville and Professor Lupin watching.**

"I was really worried about you," Neville said quietly as he shot Harry a worried look.

**Harry felt very sick;**

"I don't blame you," Ron muttered, he couldn't imagine hearing what Harry heard every time he was near a dementor.

**when he put up his hand to push his glasses back on, he felt cold sweat on his face.**

**Ron and Hermione heaved him back onto his seat.**

"That couldn't have been too hard," Fred said.

"He was such a scrawny little git back then," George said trying to diffuse the tension, it worked a little.

" **Are you okay?" Ron asked nervously.**

" **Yeah," said Harry, looking quickly toward the door.**

"Liar," Ron muttered.

**The hooded creature had vanished. "What happened? Where's that — that thing? Who screamed?"**

" **No one screamed," said Ron, more nervously still.**

"No one screamed?" Hannah asked confused.

"Then why did he hear someone scream?" Susan asked, she too was confused.

No one answered; the only ones who knew what Harry heard were the trio, Remus and Dumbledore.

Moody looked thoughtful for a moment as both of his eyes focused on the pale face of Harry, and then it hit him. _'He hears Lily.'_ Moody frowned for a moment. _'The boy doesn't deserve that, but he's still tough even after everything he's been through and after being near the dementors, he still has fight in him. There's definite promise in Potter.'_

**Harry looked around the bright compartment. Ginny and Neville looked back at him, both very pale.**

Neville and Ginny both shuddered.

" **But I heard screaming —"**

The adults were trying to figure out what it was that Harry was hearing.

 _'With everything Harry has been through, I don't even want to make a guess.'_ McGonagall internally sighed. _'The chamber maybe?'_

None of the adults besides Moody, Remus and Dumbledore even consider for a moment that he could remember the murder of his parents.

**A loud snap made them all jump. Professor Lupin was breaking an enormous slab of chocolate into pieces.**

Pomfrey smiled approvingly at Remus. "At last we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows what to do," Pomfrey said.

" **Here," he said to Harry, handing him a particularly large piece. "Eat it. It'll help."**

**Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.**

"Why?" Dean asked.

Harry finally snapped out of it. "I…" He shook his head and cleared his throat. "I was too busy thinking about the dementor."

" **What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.**

" **A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."**

Now that the tension was gone, there was one question on everyone's mind, and finally someone voiced it.

"What were the dementors doing on the train?" Tonks asked frowning.

"Minister Fudge authorized it," McGonagall said in a tone that clearly said she disapproved.

"You what?" Molly screeched as she stood up. "You allowed for those...those...those horrid creatures to enter a train full of students! When you know that teachers never ride the train, it was only because Albus told Remus to ride the train that a teacher was even there!" Molly paused before her eyes widened and she turned to Dumbledore. "What in Merlin's name were you thinking Albus! Allowing dementors to enter a train full of innocent children! I understand them being outside of the Hogwarts grounds, even though I don't like it, I can at least understand that. However them boarding the Hogwarts Express? Are you insane?"

Dumbledore sighed as almost everyone in the hall was looking at him in disbelief; the students hadn't known Dumbledore had known that was going to happen.

"Cornelius thought that it was for the best," Dumbledore said. "I didn't want to allow it, but I had no other choice."

Everyone turned to the now spluttering Minister of Magic.

"I needed to make sure Sirius Black wouldn't sneak into Hogwarts via the Hogwarts Express," Fudge said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Idiot." Several students muttered.

Molly looked as if she was going to yell some more but Arthur gently grabbed her arm. "It's in the past Molly, let's let it go for now."

Molly sat back down but kept glaring at the minister and occasionally switched it to Dumbledore.

**Everyone stared at him. Professor Lupin crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.**

" **Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"**

**He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor.**

" **Are you sure you're okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.**

" **I don't get it… what happened?" said Harry, wiping more sweat off his face.**

" **Well — that thing — the Dementor — stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face)**

"It's a good thing you didn't," Harry told her.

— **and you — you —"**

" **I thought you were having a fit or something," said Ron, who still looked scared. "You went sort of rigid and fell out of your seat and started twitching —"**

"That's what happens when someone who has horrific memories is placed in close proximity with a dementor," said Madam Pomfrey in disapproval.

"That makes sense," Hannah whispered to Susan. "After everything that Harry's been through."

" **And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand," said Hermione, "and he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move,**

"Of course not," Flitwick said unusually grave. "You can't reason with a dementor."

**so Lupin muttered something, and a silvery thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"**

"A Patronus," a seventh year Ravenclaw said.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"It's a very powerful charm that repels dementors," Flitwick said. "It's a very hard charm to learn, we don't teach it here at Hogwarts, most full grown wizards can't produce one."

Nobody noticed the trio exchanging amused looks.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they read about you repelling over a hundred dementors?" Ron whispered.

"I forgot that this would be in the book," Harry muttered.

" **It was horrible," said Neville, in a higher voice than usual. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"**

"It was freezing," Ginny said quietly.

" **I felt weird," said Ron, shifting his shoulders uncomfortably. "Like I'd never be cheerful again…"**

**Ginny, who was huddled in her corner looking nearly as bad as Harry felt, gave a small sob;**

"She must've heard the chamber," Lisa whispered to her friends.

Molly and Arthur sent their daughter sad looks.

**Hermione went over and put a comforting arm around her.**

" **But didn't any of you — fall off your seats?" said Harry awkwardly.**

Draco snorted. "Only you Potter."

Everyone turned to glare at him.

Ron was about to yell at Draco but someone beat him to it.

"Oh shut up you arrogant prat," Daphne snapped. "Have you not been listening to the same books we have? Harry has been through more horrible stuff in twelve years than most wizards go through in a lifetime. But of course the great Draco Malfoy wouldn't know what it's like to have a hard life, with the way you just have to whine to daddy to get whatever you want. You wouldn't last one day as Harry so just keep your mouth shut before someone hexes it shut."

The teachers were too shocked that a Slytherin had just gone off on a fellow Slytherin for a Gryffindor to say anything, even Snape was staring at Daphne.

Draco's eyes narrowed and his hands balled into fists but he didn't say or do anything.

Harry was staring at Daphne, when she turned to look at him their eyes locked for a moment and he smiled at her, his first smile since reading about the dementors, she smiled back. He couldn't help but notice how perfect her smile was, they glittered, not in the annoying way Lockhart's did but in a way that looked natural. His gaze then moved to Cho who he noticed was staring at Daphne with an annoyed look. _'I like Cho don't I?'_ But then he glanced at Daphne and saw that she was whispering something to a girl that looked like her. _'Who's that?'_ And then he remembered an argument Draco had earlier. _'That must be her sister, but what's her name? Something unusual...I know I've heard someone say it before...Anastasia, Story...Astoria, that's what it is, Astoria Greengrass.'_ He looked back at Cho and he realized he didn't get the weird butterflies in his stomach that he used to when he looked at her. He shook his head. _'Why does my life have to be so confusing?'_

" **No," said Ron, looking anxiously at Harry again. "Ginny was shaking like mad, though…"**

**Harry didn't understand. He felt weak and shivery, as though he were recovering from a bad bout of flu;**

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said looking unhappy. "Dementors have that effect on people."

**he also felt the beginnings of shame. Why had he gone to pieces like that, when no one else had?**

"It isn't your fault Harry," Hermione said gently.

"I know that now," Harry assured her.

**Professor Lupin had come back. He paused as he entered, looked around, and said, with a small smile, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…"**

**Harry took a bite and to his great surprise felt warmth spread suddenly to the tips of his fingers and toes.**

"Wow," Justin said looking somewhat surprised. "I didn't expect the chocolate to actually do anything."

" **We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes," said Professor Lupin. "Are you all right, Harry?"**

**Harry didn't ask how Professor Lupin knew his name.**

"Your scar probably," Andrew said.

Remus shook his head. _'No that wasn't it, Harry has Lily's eyes, and I would know those eyes anywhere.'_

" **Fine," he muttered, embarrassed.**

"That's what you always say," Ron said. "And I don't think you've ever actually meant it."

Harry snorted. "I'm sure I have."

**They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat.**

"Trevor." The Gryffindor fifth years said.

**It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.**

"Lovely," Lavender said. "I hate when it rains, my hair always gets ruined."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Parvarti agree.

" **Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.**

"That would've been a horrible year to be a first year," Sue Li said. "I wouldn't want to cross the lake if it was pouring rain."

"Why didn't they take the carriages instead of getting soaking wet?" Leanne asked.

"It is a tradition for the first years to cross the lake," McGonagall answered.

Hermione frowned. _'Just because it's a tradition doesn't make it right...but I did enjoy the boat ride my first year, they shouldn't change it because it rained one year...'_

" **All right, you three?" Hagrid yelled over the heads of the crowd.**

Harry snorted. "Sure."

**They waved at him, but had no chance to speak to him because the mass of people around them was shunting them away along the platform. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Harry could only assume, by an invisible horse,**

"Thestrals," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"What?" Marietta asked.

"The carriages are pulled by thestrals," Luna said.

Those who couldn't see thestrals gave her odd looks, which Harry noticed and he felt a rush of annoyance mixed with anger.

"She's right, they're pulled by thestrals," Harry said. "But they can only be seen by those who have seen death."

Snape hid his surprise. _'I'm surprised the boy actually knows what thestrals are.'_

"How come you couldn't see them then but you can now?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Because I don't remember seeing my parents' deaths," Harry answered stiffly.

**because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.**

**The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw.**

**Harry felt better since the chocolate, but still weak. Ron and Hermione kept looking at him sideways, as though frightened he might collapse again.**

"Don't say anything Harry," Hermione said when it looked like Harry was going to speak. "We were concerned, and as your best friends we have the right to be."

Harry nodded but didn't say anything; it was still odd knowing that there were actually people who cared about him. It was a lot easier when it was just him to worry about, but even though they were constantly asking him if he was okay and asking for information he wouldn't get rid of Hermione and Ron or trade them for anyone else. He knew that if he was in their places he would be just as worried and want to know what's going on, but that doesn't mean that it isn't sometimes annoying.

**As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Harry saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. A wave of cold sickness threatened to engulf him again; he leaned back into the lumpy seat and closed his eyes until they had passed the gates.**

People shivered again and Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

**The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; Hermione was leaning out of the tiny window, watching the many turrets and towers draw nearer.**

"Hogwarts is so beautiful," Demelza said.

**At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Hermione and Ron got out.**

**As Harry stepped down, a drawling, delighted voice sounded in his ear.**

"I swear to Merlin that Malfoy is stalking you," Dean said. "There's no other explanation for how he always seems to know where you are."

"He could've placed tracking charms on him," Seamus said amusedly.

"Oh shut up," Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

Draco was scowling at the Gryffindor table.

" **You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"**

"I didn't tell him Harry I swear," Neville said sincerely. "I would never have told him that, he must've overheard Ginny and I talking."

"It's fine Neville, I know you wouldn't tell Malfoy anything," Harry said, knowing that Neville is one of the last people who would've told.

**Malfoy elbowed past Hermione**

Harry and Ron glared at the Malfoy heir.

**to block Harry's way up the stone steps to the castle, his face gleeful and his pale eyes glinting maliciously.**

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said her eyes narrowed on the Slytherin. "I don't want to see you elbowing into any more students, especially not any female ones. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor," Draco said trying not to scowl.

Snape gave him godson a look that said they would be talking later; putting your hands on a woman was not something he would condone.

" **Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.**

" **Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"**

"That's disgusting," Astoria said. "How can you mock someone from a natural reaction from a dementor?"

Almost everyone in the hall, Slytherins included, at least the ones who were neutral agreed.

" **Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.**

"Good," Molly said. "Put a stop to a fight before it can even start."

**Malfoy gave Professor Lupin an insolent stare, which took in the patches on his robes and the dilapidated suitcase. With a tiny hint of sarcasm in his voice, he said, "Oh, no — er —** _**Professor** _ **," then he smirked at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.**

All of the teachers with the exceptions of Snape and Umbridge gave Draco disappointed looks.

**Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous Entrance Hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.**

**The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Harry followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!"**

"What did you do?" Seamus asked.

"Surprisingly nothing," Harry said.

**Harry and Hermione turned around, surprised. Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor House,**

McGonagall smiled proudly, she enjoyed her job.

**was calling over the heads of the crowd. She was a stern looking witch who wore her hair in a tight bun; her sharp eyes were framed with square spectacles. Harry fought his way over to her with a feeling of foreboding: Professor McGonagall had a way of making him feel he must have done something wrong.**

McGonagall frowned. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter; I don't mean to make you feel that way."

"It's nothing you do on purpose," Harry told her.

" **There's no need to look so worried — I just want a word in my office," she told them. "Move along there, Weasley."**

"No one ever tells me anything," Ron muttered.

"We always tell you afterwards," Harry whispered to his best friend.

"I guess," Ron sighed.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look.

**Ron stared as Professor McGonagall ushered Harry and Hermione away from the chattering crowd; they accompanied her across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, and along a corridor.**

**Once they were in her office, a small room with a large, welcoming fire,**

"Her office is much better than Snape's," Harry muttered.

**Professor McGonagall motioned Harry and Hermione to sit down. She settled herself behind her desk and said abruptly, "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you were taken ill on the train, Potter."**

Harry mock glared at Remus, who had an innocent expression on his face which nobody bought.

**Before Harry could reply, there was a soft knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, came bustling in.**

Harry groaned and Pomfrey raised her eyebrows at him.

**Harry felt himself going red in the face. It was bad enough that he'd passed out, or whatever he had done, without everyone making all this fuss.**

" **I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything —"**

"Once again you say 'Im fine'," George said amused.

"Keep on saying it and maybe someday people will believe it," Fred said.

" **Oh, it's you, is it?" said Madam Pomfrey,**

"She doesn't seem very surprised," Kevin said.

"That's because I see Mr. Potter in my infirmary more than any other student," Pomfrey said piercing Harry with a look.

"It's not my fault," Harry defended himself.

A few people snorted.

**ignoring this and bending down to stare closely at him. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again?"**

"Surprisingly no," Jimmy said.

"Most of the time I'm in there from a quidditch injury, and that's not dangerous," Harry said.

"Yes it is," Hermione said.

"No it isn't." All of the quidditch fans said.

" **It was a Dementor, Poppy," said Professor McGonagall.**

**They exchanged a dark look, and Madam Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly.**

"They shouldn't be near children" Pomfrey sniffed.

" **Setting Dementors around a school," she muttered, pushing back Harry's hair and feeling his forehead.**

"It's not right," Pomfrey said as she glared at Fudge.

" **He won't be the last one who collapses. Yes, he's all clammy. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate —"**

Snickers broke out around the all as Harry scowled.

"I'm not delicate," Harry said through clenched teeth.

" **I'm not delicate!" said Harry crossly.**

"You don't change," Fred said still amused.

" **Of course you're not," said Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly, now taking his pulse.**

There were more snickers, which only increased when they saw the annoyed look on Harry's face and the stern one on Pomfrey's.

" **What does he need?" said Professor McGonagall crisply. "Bed rest? Should he perhaps spend tonight in the hospital wing?"**

Harry looked horrified at the idea. "I can't believe you wanted me to spend the first night back in the hospital wing."

"I wanted to do whatever was best for your health," McGonagall said crossly.

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from saying something cheeky.

" **I'm** _ **fine**_ **!" said Harry, jumping up.**

"That's really all you ever say," Stewart said.

**The thought of what Draco Malfoy would say if he had to go to the hospital wing was torture.**

Draco looked smug.

" **Well, he should have some chocolate, at the very least," said Madam Pomfrey, who was now trying to peer into Harry's eyes.**

" **I've already had some," said Harry. "Professor Lupin gave me some. He gave it to all of us."**

"It's a good thing Remus is a chocolate addict," Harry said innocently.

"I am not," Remus said glaring at his honorary godson.

The trio who had all seen him eat copious amounts of chocolate this past summer snorted.

" **Did he, now?" said Madam Pomfrey approvingly.**

"Even Madam Pomfrey approves," Dean said.

" **So we've finally got a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who knows his remedies?"**

"I was glad to see that Albus had finally hired someone who knew what he or she was doing," Pomfrey said with a quick glance to Umbridge.

Umbridge glared at the healer as the students tried not to laugh, they couldn't believe that Madam Pomfrey would say something that was an obvious a dig towards a teacher.

" **Are you sure you feel all right, Potter?" Professor McGonagall said sharply.**

" **Yes," said Harry.**

"I don't know why people even bother to ask," Ron said as he shook his head. "He'll never admit to not feeling well."

" **Very well. Kindly wait outside while I have a quick word with Miss Granger about her course schedule, then we can go down to the feast together."**

**Harry went back into the corridor with Madam Pomfrey, who left for the hospital wing, muttering to herself.**

**He had to wait only a few minutes; then Hermione emerged looking very happy about something,**

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us," Ron muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**followed by Professor McGonagall, and the three of them made their way back down the marble staircase to the Great Hall.**

**It was a sea of pointed black hats;**

"I'm so glad we only have to wear those stupid hats once a year," Lavender grumbled.

**each of the long House tables was lined with students, their faces glimmering by the light of thousands of candles, which were floating over the tables in midair. Professor Flitwick, who was a tiny little wizard with a shock of white hair, was carrying an ancient hat and a three-legged stool out of the hall.**

" **Oh," said Hermione softly, "we've missed the Sorting!"**

"Have you ever seen a sorting besides your own?" Megan asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Just not the ones during my second and third years."

**New students at Hogwarts were sorted into Houses by trying on the Sorting Hat, which shouted out the House they were best suited to (Gryffindor,**

"The best house!" The twins and Lee yelled.

The other three houses obviously didn't agree, they were either rolling their eyes or scowling.

**Ravenclaw,**

"Actually our house is the best," Anthony said in a joking tone.

**Hufflepuff,**

"Actually I'm sorry to tell you that it's our house that's the best," Justin said in a pompous voice.

**or Slytherin).**

"Well since none of the Slytherins are going to say anything I might as well," Harry said and everyone turned to look at him. "Slytherin isn't so bad either."

Some of the nicer Slytherins, including both Greengrass sisters, Tracey, and Lily Moon smiled at him. A smile which he returned, since he was being forced to read about his life he might as well make some good things come from it. When he was younger the thought of being in Slytherin horrified him, but now he realized it was just another house. Children weren't born even, they either grew into dark wizards or they didn't, and maybe if Slytherins weren't treated so badly more of them would turn good or at least remain neutral. If being the first one to befriend them it what it took then he'd do it. _'Besides...'_ He thought as his eyes flickered over to Daphne. _'Not all of them seem to be bad, and anyone who will stand up to Draco is okay in my eyes.'_

**Professor McGonagall strode off toward her empty seat at the staff table, and Harry and Hermione set off in the other direction, as quietly as possible, toward the Gryffindor table. People looked around at them as they passed along the back of the hall, and a few of them pointed at Harry.**

A few people looked sheepish.

**Had the story of his collapsing in front of the Dementor travelled that fast?**

"Nothing stays secret at Hogwarts," Hannah said.

"Actually now that I've heard what happened in Harry's first year, it seems that a lot of things stay secret," Susan said.

Everyone in the hall agreed with Susan. They were all also wondering the same thing, what else don't I know?

**He and Hermione sat down on either side of Ron, who had saved them seats.**

"That was nice," Molly said approvingly.

" **What was all that about?" he muttered to Harry.**

**Harry started to explain in a whisper, but at that moment the headmaster stood up to speak, and he broke off.**

**Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy.**

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**He had several feet of long silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose.**

Dumbledore chuckled quietly at his description.

**He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age, but that wasn't why Harry respected him.**

Harry scowled. _'He's a great wizard but at the moment...'_ His thoughts trailed off.

**You couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and as Harry watched him beaming around at the students, he felt really calm for the first time since the Dementor had entered the train compartment.**

" **Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard.** " **Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"**

"Ron's usually already befuddled by the feast," Ginny teased.

Ron scowled at his sister as several people snickered.

**Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."**

The adults all shot disapproving looks at Umbridge.

**He paused, and Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had said about Dumbledore not being happy with the Dementors guarding the school.**

" **They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission.**

Some people shot Harry quick glances, wondering if he would find a way out of the castle.

**Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other.**

Harry and Ron did the same thing in the present.

" **It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses.**

"Definitely not," Harry muttered as he recalled trying to tell the dementors that Sirius was innocent.

**I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.**

"They didn't do much from stopping you almost getting kissed," Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry snorted. "No they didn't, I had to go back in time and save myself," he muttered.

**Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Harry, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively.**

Percy blushed as a few people snorted or rolled their eyes.

**Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.**

" **On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year." First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."**

There was a great deal of cheering and grinning at Remus who blushed.

**There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause.**

The current noise in the Hall made up for the original welcoming.

Umbridge looked disgusted that almost all of the students seemed to like the werewolf.

**Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them.**

The trio, Neville and Ginny grinned.

**Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.**

" **Look at Snape!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.**

"Why would you want to?" Lee asked.

Snape scowled as the twins snickered.

**Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but even Harry, who hated Snape,**

"You aren't the only one mate," Ron said.

"Ronald," Molly hissed. "He is your professor and you will show him the proper amount of respect."

**was startled at the expression twisting his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing.**

Dumbledore shook his head sadly as did Remus.

**Harry knew that expression only too well; it was the look Snape wore every time he set eyes on Harry.**

McGonagall glared at Snape with ice cold venom.

" **As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.**

"I wonder what happened?" Dean asked.

Lavender looked queasy. "I don't want to know."

**However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."**

There were loud cheers in the hall for Hagrid who blushed.

Umbridge's sneer was now accompanied by narrowed eyes which were focused on Harry. _'This is all that brat's fault, if he wouldn't have cleared his name, the oaf would still be in Azkaban where he belongs.'_

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at one another, stunned. Then they joined in with the applause, which was tumultuous at the Gryffindor table in particular. Harry leaned forward to see Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.**

Hagrid was grinning just as widely now as he had back then.

" **We should've known!" Ron roared, pounding the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?"**

Those who had or have Hagrid for a teacher nodded.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping,**

"Of course," Neville said smiling.

**and as Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.**

Umbridge sniffed disdainfully. _'Horrible manners.'_

" **Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"**

**The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Harry, suddenly ravenous, helped himself to everything he could reach and began to eat.**

"You really should eat more dear," Molly said.

"I eat a lot when I'm at Hogwarts," Harry said. "Almost as much as Ron, I just don't seem to gain weight."

Some of the girls looked at him with jealousy; they wished they could eat like that and stay thin.

**It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, were eager for it to finish so that they could talk to Hagrid.**

The three grinned at Hagrid.

**They knew how much being made a teacher would mean to him. Hagrid wasn't a fully qualified wizard; he had been expelled from Hogwarts in his third year for a crime he had not committed.**

The trio glared at Fudge since he was the one who sent him to Azkaban.

**It had been Harry, Ron, and Hermione who had cleared Hagrid's name last year.**

Hagrid beamed at the trio, he knew he'd never be able to thank them enough for what they did for him.

**At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they got their chance.**

" **Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the teachers' table.**

" **All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin as he looked up at them.**

The trio once more smiled, they were all happy for their friend.

" **Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough…**

"I can't blame the guy," a seventh year who had Kettleburn for a teacher muttered.

**It's what I always wanted…"**

**Overcome with emotion, he buried his face in his napkin, and Professor McGonagall shooed them away.**

A few people snickered.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the Gryffindors streaming up the marble staircase and, very tired now, along more corridors, up more and more stairs, to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"**

" **Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd.**

" **The new password's** _ **Fortuna Major**_ **!"**

"You guys have weird passwords," Graham Montague said.

"Yes, because pure blood is such a great password," Alicia said rolling her eyes.

" **Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.**

Neville blushed slightly but only a few Slytherins had snickered.

**Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Harry climbed the spiral stair with no thought in his head except how glad he was to be back.**

"Me too." "Same here." "So was I." Most of the students said.

**They reached their familiar, circular dormitory with its five four-poster beds, and Harry, looking around, felt he was home at last.**

Harry smiled.

Tracey marked the page and closed the book. "I've finished the chapter."

"We have time to read one more chapter before we have lunch," Dumbledore announced to the hall. "Who would like to read?"

"I will," Astoria said as she held out her hand to take the book.


	6. Talons and Tea-Leaves

**"Talons and Tea Leaves,"** read Astoria.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," Hermione murmured.

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, the first thing they saw was Draco Malfoy, who seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with a very funny story.**

"If people find that funny then they have a sick sense of humor," Charlie spat.

**As they passed, Malfoy did a ridiculous impression of a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.**

Glares were directed at Draco.

" **Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry. "Just ignore him; it's not worth it…"**

"It's a lot easier to tell someone to ignore something like that than to actually do it," Katie said.

" **Hey, Potter!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a face like a pug.**

"I do not!" Pansy shrieked.

Most of the students were trying not to laugh, even the Slytherins.

The adults looked at the students disapprovingly, but there wasn't anything they could do.

" **Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter!** _ **Woooooooooo**_ **!"**

"You are very lucky I can't assign you a detention Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said stiffly.

**Harry dropped into a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to George Weasley.**

" **New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over. "What's up with you, Harry?"**

" **Malfoy," said Ron, sitting down on George's other side and glaring over at the Slytherin table.**

**George looked up in time to see Malfoy pretending to faint with terror again.**

"Git," Ron muttered.

"I don't find it funny," Susan said frowning.

" **That little git," he said calmly.**

George smirked at Draco who was scowling.

" **He wasn't so cocky last night when the Dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"**

Draco tinged pink. "I did not!"

No one believed him, it was obvious by the look on Draco's face that George was telling the truth, and almost everyone was laughing.

" **Nearly wet himself," said Fred, with a contemptuous glance at Malfoy.**

There was more laughter as Draco turned red.

" **I wasn't too happy myself," said George. "They're horrible things, those Dementors…"**

" **Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.**

People shivered again.

" **You didn't pass out, though, did you?" said Harry in a low voice.**

"They don't have your memories," Remus said gently.

" **Forget it, Harry," said George bracingly. "Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been, he came back all weak and shaking…**

Arthur shuddered slightly.

**They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."**

'Sirius didn't.' Harry thought as he rubbed Snuffles behind the ear.

" **Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match," said Fred. "Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"**

"No, because the git chickens out," Ron muttered.

**The only time Harry and Malfoy had faced each other in a Quidditch match, Malfoy had definitely come off worse.**

The Gryffindor team cheered as the Slytherin team scowled.

**Feeling slightly more cheerful, Harry helped himself to sausages and fried tomatoes.**

Ron looked at the book longingly at the mention of food.

**Hermione was examining her new schedule.**

" **Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.**

Several people rolled their eyes.

" **Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your timetable. Look — they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough** _ **time**_ **."**

"Ten subjects a day?" Katie said incredulously. "They've definitely messed up your timetable."

" **I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

Many students were sending McGonagall covert glances.

" **But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And —" Ron leaned closer to the timetable, disbelieving, "** _ **look**_ **— underneath that, Arithmancy,** _ **nine o'clock**_ **.**

"You couldn't have fixed that with Professor McGonagall," Leanne said frowning. "It's impossible to be in three places at once."

Hermione didn't say anything.

 **I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's** _ **that**_ **good.** **How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"**

"That's what I'd like to know." Several people said.

" **Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."**

" **Well then —"**

" **Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.**

Half of the students in the hall snorted.

"Brilliant subject change," Lee said grinning.

" **But —"**

" **Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my timetable's a bit full?" Hermione snapped.**

"A bit full?" Mandy said incredulously. "That's an understatement."

" **I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."**

**Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absent-mindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.**

Lavender and Parvarti wrinkled their noses, as did a few other girls.

" **All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on his way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson!**

The trio grinned, but their grins vanished when they remembered what happened in their first lesson with Hagrid.

**Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everthin' ready… hope it's okay… me, a teacher… hones'ly…"**

"It was a good class until a certain ferret ruined it," Ron muttered.

**He grinned broadly at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.**

" **Wonder what he's been getting ready?" said Ron, a note of anxiety in his voice.**

"Buckbeak," Harry said to himself.

**The Hall was starting to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson. Ron checked his schedule.**

" **We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"**

Harry and Ron groaned causing Lavender and Parvarti to glare at them.

**They finished breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George and walked back through the hall. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit.**

More glares were sent to Malfoy.

"Heartless bastard," Jack muttered.

**The shouts of laughter followed Harry into the Entrance Hall.**

McGonagall was frowning and Sprout was giving the Slytherins a disapproving look.

**The journey through the castle to North Tower was a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught them everything about the castle, and they had never been inside North Tower before.**

" **There's — got — to — be — a — short — cut," Ron panted, as they climbed the seventh long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing,**

"There really should be," Hermione said. "It's a long walk."

**where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.**

"Oh no." All of the Gryffindors who had been there during that year groaned.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Sir Cadogan," Seamus said looking annoyed.

"Who's that?" Sue Li asked.

"Only the most annoying painting in all of Hogwarts," a seventh year Gryffindor complained.

" **I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.**

" **Can't be," said Ron. "That's south. Look, you can see a bit of the lake outside the window…"**

"I'm surprised Weasley knows the difference between north and south," Draco sneered in a voice so only those near him could hear.

Pansy giggled as Crabbe and Goyle chuckled.

**Harry was watching the painting.**

**A fat, dappled-gray pony had just ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit each other, but he always enjoyed watching them.**

"They are quite fascinating," Luna said with a smile.

**A moment later, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor had clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.**

The Gryffindors snorted.

"He's a bloody idiot," Cormac sneered.

" **Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"**

Snickers were heard around the hall.

**They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage.**

The snickers turned into full blown laughter.

**But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face down in the grass.**

More laughter as the teachers sighed, he really had been a bad choice for a replacement painting, but no one else would take the job.

"Complete nutter," Seamus muttered.

" **Are you all right?" said Harry, moving closer to the picture.**

"He's a painting Harry," Fred snickered.

"I know," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I was being polite."

" **Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"**

**The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again.**

"Fail!" The twins and Lee yelled.

**Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.**

" **Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"**

"Never ask for help from Sir Cadogan," Ron groaned.

" **A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly.**

"Of course it did," Jimmy said, he remembered asking the painting for directions once, and he vowed to never do it again.

**He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"**

"We didn't perish looking for the tower, but we almost died of boredom during the lesson," Ron grumbled.

**He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle lady! On! On!"**

**And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.**

"He seems useful," Michael said stifling his laughter.

**They hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.**

" **Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight,**

"I have to agree with him there," Harry muttered under his breath.

Ron heard him and turned to him shocked. "What?"

"We went to Divination," Harry told him the obvious.

"Oh yeah right," Ron said.

Hermione who had heard their conversation snorted.

**and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines,**

The twins and Lee snickered.

**whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.**

**Puffing loudly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.**

"I hate how far away that classroom is," a third year Hufflepuff taking Divination muttered.

" **Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks.**

"About time," Seamus said. "Reading about that nutter was giving me a headache."

" **Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"**

"I'll call you if I ever need someone mental," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

" **Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."**

"Ickle Gin Gin and Ronnikins think alike!" Fred and George shouted.

Ginny glared at her brothers as Ron scowled.

**They climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.**

"' **Sybill Trelawney, Divination teacher,'" Harry read. "How're we supposed to get up there?"**

"Wingardium Leviosa?" A second year suggested.

A few people snorted or snickered as they pictured The trio levitating each other up through a trap door.

**As though in answer to his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quiet.**

" **After you," said Ron, grinning, so Harry climbed the ladder first.**

"Of course," Dean snorted.

**He emerged into the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop.**

A few people nodded, apparently agreeing with his description.

**At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves.**

Hermione pursed her lips at the thought of sitting in Divination; McGonagall had almost the same look on her face.

**It was stiflingly warm, and the fire that was burning under the crowded mantelpiece was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle.**

Harry and Ron both wore identical expressions of disgust.

**The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls, and a huge array of teacups.**

Lavender and Parvarti exchanged smiled.

**Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, all talking in whispers.**

" **Where is she?" Ron said.**

**A voice came suddenly out of the shadows, a soft, misty sort of voice.**

"How dramatic," Fred snickered.

" **Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."**

Many people snickered and Trelawney looked insulted.

**Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect.**

There was a great ring of laughter throughout the hall, except from those who like Lavender and Parvarti like Divination.

Trelawney turned her large eyes towards Harry and made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

**Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl.**

"Looks like your impression was correct," Seamus snickered quietly so that the adults couldn't hear.

**Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.**

"She sounds like a muggle hippie," Justin said as his lips twitched.

" **Sit, my children, sit," she said,** **and they all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat themselves around the same round table.**

" **Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney.**

"And I'm going to spend the next two years boring you to death," Fred said in a mystic voice as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Fred!" Molly said. "Treat your teachers with respect."

"I didn't take Divination," Fred said innocently.

Molly narrowed her eyes. "You know quite well what I mean."

 **You may not have seen me before.** **I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."**

Ron and Harry snorted.

**Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement.**

"It was an awkward silence," Seamus said.

**Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts.**

A few people tried to stifle laughter as the other teachers scowled.

**I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you…**

"She's right," Harry said. "All I learned from that class is that I'm going to die a very painful death."

"What?" Charlie asked looking confused.

"Professor Trelawney had a thing for predicting Harry's death," Hermione said, you could tell by her tone that she thought it was utter nonsense.

"Oh," was all Charlie could say to that.

**Books can take you only so far in this field…"**

**At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning, at Hermione, who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject.**

Harry and Ron grinned at Hermione who was scowling.

" **Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearing, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future,"**

Dean pretended to yawn, much to the amusement of those around him.

**Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few.**

"I don't think I'd want to know the future," Mandy said. "It would cause you to always be paranoid."

"The consequences of our actions are so complicated and diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult art," Luna said dreamily as she stared at the ceiling which was cloudy today. "One decision changes your entire future."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly and his mustache quivered. "Well said Miss Lovegood."

**You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?"**

"She scared the life out of me," Neville said shooting Trelawney a slightly annoyed look.

"I think that was the point Neville," Hermione said dryly.

" **I think so," said Neville tremulously.**

" **I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped.**

McGonagall glared at her co-worker. _'Scaring children? Honestly. That woman needs to get her act together.'_

**Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves.**

"That was so boring," Dean said dramatically, ignoring the disapproving looks from some of his teachers.

**Next term we shall progress to palmistry.**

"That was even worse," Ron muttered.

**By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvarti Patil, "beware a red-haired man."**

**Parvarti gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her and edged her chair away from him.**

"Wrong twin," Seamus snickered thinking about the Yule Ball.

Ron heard and scowled at his friend.

" **In the second term," Professor Trelawney went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball**

"That was fun," Dean said sarcastically.

— **if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice.**

"One can hope," Ron muttered.

**And around Easter, one of our number will leave us for ever."**

Harry and Ron shot quick glances at Hermione.

**A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.**

_'Oh I'm sure Sybill was perfectly aware of it.'_ McGonagall thought disapprovingly.

" **I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"**

**Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney.**

Hermione was staring at the book in disapproval causing Harry and Ron to trade amused looks.

" **Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading — it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."**

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione scoffed.

Lavender glared at her, but Hermione didn't seem to care.

**Lavender trembled.**

" **Now, I want you all to divide into pairs. Collect a teacup from the shelf, come to me, and I will fill it. Then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain.** **Swill these around the cup three times with the left hand,**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using pages five and six of** _**Unfogging the Future** _ **. I shall move among you, helping and instructing.**

"She annoyed me more than she helped," Ron muttered.

**Oh, and dear," — she caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up, "after you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink."**

"Self-fulfilling prediction," Hermione said. "She told Neville he was going to break a cup so he did."

"And it is Longbottom," Draco sneered, but only those around him heard.

Daphne was one of those and she glared at the Malfoy heir.

**Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"**

McGonagall was refraining herself from making a comment, she has no patience for Divination.

**When Harry and Ron had had their teacups filled, they went back to their table and tried to drink the scalding tea quickly. They swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over.**

" **Right," said Ron as they both opened their books at pages five and six. "What can you see in mine?"**

"You failing Divination," Fred said innocently.

"Shut it," Ron snapped.

" **A load of soggy brown stuff," said Harry.**

There were snickers heard through the Hall.

**The heavily perfumed smoke in the room was making him feel sleepy and stupid.**

Everyone who had taken Divination nodded in agreement.

"You can barely think in that room," Dean said.

" **Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom.**

"It was kind of hard considering the entire lesson was mundane," Harry muttered to Ron.

**Harry tried to pull himself together.**

" **Right, you've got a crooked sort of cross…"**

Parvarti and Lavender sent worried looks at Ron.

**He consulted** _**Unfogging the Future** _ **. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering' — sorry about that —**

Fred and George snickered.

"Sorry about that?" George asked amused.

"That's all you had to say?" Asked an equally amused Fred.

Harry shrugged unashamed.

**but there's a thing that could be the sun. Hang on… that means 'great happiness'… so you're going to suffer but be very happy…"**

The hall burst into laughter as Trelawney scowled.

" **You need your Inner Eye tested, if you ask me," said Ron, and they both had to stifle their laughs as Professor Trelawney gazed in their direction.**

Everyone in the hall tried to contain their laughter.

" **My turn…" Ron peered into Harry's teacup, his forehead wrinkled with effort. "There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat," he said. "Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic…"**

Umbridge sneered. _'That boy would never be allowed to work at the ministry.'_

Harry snorted. "With the way the ministry is at the moment, I don't think so."

The aurors and Amelia exchanged looks; they were all thinking that he'd make an excellent auror. However they all knew that if Fudge would continue to be difficult and Umbridge was still around it would be difficult.

 _'When Cornelius learns the truth about Voldemort.'_ Amelia thought. _'Hopefully changes can be made; we need people like Mr. Potter working for the ministry.'_

**He turned the teacup the other way up.**

" **But this way it looks more like an acorn… what's that?" He scanned his copy of** _ **Unfogging the Future**_ **. "'A windfall, unexpected gold.'**

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly; he had won the TriWizard Tournament.

**Excellent, you can lend me some.**

A few people snorted and Ron tinged pink.

**And there's a thing here," he turned the cup again, "that looks like an animal… yeah, if that was its head… it looks like a hippo… no, a sheep…"**

More snickers were heard as Ron continued to redden.

**Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.**

" **Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's cup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.**

"Of course they did," Harry grumbled.

**Professor Trelawney was staring into the teacup, rotating it anti-clockwise.**

" **The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."**

"Really?" Harry asked sarcastically as he felt a surge of annoyance. "Is that who's been trying to kill me for the past fourteen years?"

A few people snorted as the teachers looked at him with stern looks.

" **But everyone knows** _ **that**_ **," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her.**

So did everyone else in the hall, they never thought they'd hear Hermione talk like that to a teacher.

" **Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."**

"If they don't than they've been living under a rock for the past fourteen years," Ron said.

**Harry and Ron stared at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration.**

Hermione smiled at them.

**They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before.**

"That's because none of the other teachers infuriate me like she does," Hermione said so only Harry and Ron could hear.

"Not even Snape?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape at least knows what he's doing," Hermione told him.

**Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.**

" **The club… an attack.**

"Harry's always being attacked," Ron said tactlessly.

**Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"**

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry scowled.

" **I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.**

Quite a few people snickered again.

" **The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"**

"That's nothing new," Harry sighed as he rubbed his scar.

**Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed.**

McGonagall had to repress a sigh. _'Of course she did, Sybill has always had a flare for dramatics.'_

**There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup.**

Neville looked sheepish.

**Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.**

Those who disliked Divination rolled their eyes.

"Have you ever seen a more dramatic person?" Ron muttered to Harry.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

Ron as usual flinched at the name and gave Harry an odd look.

"I told you that he likes to go off on dramatic speeches," Harry muttered. "Even his sixteen year old self was a bloody pain."

" **My dear boy — my poor dear boy — no — it is kinder not to say — no — don't ask me…"**

"That's code for ask me," Dean said.

" **What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once.**

"I can't believe you asked," Seamus said shaking his head.

"I was curious," Dean shrugged.

**Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a good look at Harry's cup.**

" **My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."**

Those who believed in Divination gasped.

Harry rolled his eyes, and he wasn't the only one.

"Of course he does," Hermione said dryly.

" **The what?" said Harry.**

"Wow Harry," Fred said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Way to ruin her dramatic speech," George said mournfully.

Harry snorted.

**He could tell that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand; Dean Thomas shrugged at him and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody else clapped their hands to their mouths in horror.**

"If Harry really did have the grim than he'd be dead," Hermione said. "So obviously he didn't."

" **The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood.**

"I was raised by muggles," Harry said for what to him felt like the millionth time.

" **The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen — the worst omen — of** _ **death**_ **!"**

"I haven't died yet," Harry said with a casual shrug.

"You aren't going to die period," Hermione said. "At least not for a hundred years or so."

"We can hope," Harry mumbled.

"Do you have no value for you own life?" Alicia asked frowning, she didn't like that he talked so carelessly about himself dying.

"No I do," Harry said. "It's just when you've almost died as many times as I have and when you have a psychotic murderer out for your blood, you tend to be a pessimist."

Several people shot Harry worried looks which he ignored.

**Harry's stomach lurched. That dog on the cover of** _**Death Omens** _ **in Flourish and Blotts — the dog in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent…**

"You really did see the grim!" Parvarti said clapping a hand to her mouth.

"No I didn't," Harry said.

"But it just said-" Lavender started but was cut off by an annoyed Hermione.

"I'm sure the book will say," Hermione said.

**Lavender Brown clapped her hands to her mouth too.**

Ron rolled his eyes.

**Everyone was looking at Harry, everyone except Hermione, who had gotten up and moved around to the back of Professor Trelawney's chair.**

" **I don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.**

Harry grinned at Hermione.

**Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.**

McGonagall didn't stop herself from sending Trelawney a sharp look.

" **You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.**

" **It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.**

The students snickered as his fellow fifth year boys high fived him.

"You have the makings of a true Seer," Dean said wiping a fake tear. "I'm so proud."

" **When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking even himself by surprise.**

"Temper, temper," Fred said in a sing song voice.

"You'd lose your temper too if someone told you that you were going to die," Harry said.

**Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.**

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione said under her breath.

" **I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…"**

"I was glad to get away from her," Harry muttered.

**Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes.**

"Sorry about that," Ron said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

" **Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear," — she pointed at Neville, "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."**

"Another self-fulfilling prophecy," Hermione said with a tone of annoyance.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended Professor Trelawney's ladder and the winding stair in silence, then set off for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson.**

"Finally we get to read about a good lesson," Hermione said.

McGonagall gave Hermione a small smile while others were looking at Hermione in disbelief. In the past ten minutes they've heard Hermione say more rude things about a teacher than all her time at Hogwarts combined.

**It took them so long to find her classroom that, early as they had left Divination, they were only just in time.**

**Harry chose a seat right at the back of the room, feeling as though he were sitting in a very bright spotlight; the rest of the class kept shooting furtive glances at him, as though he were about to drop dead at any moment.**

Everyone who had been in that class looked sheepish.

**He hardly heard what Professor McGonagall was telling them about Animagi (wizards who could transform at will into animals),**

"I want to become an animagus," Ron whispered to Harry.

"Maybe Sirius can start teaching us how over the summer," Harry whispered back.

Ron glanced at Molly. "We couldn't tell my mom."

Harry snorted. "I kind of figured that."

**and wasn't even watching when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.**

"That's was the best Transfiguration lesson of the year," Susan said.

" **Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint** _ **pop**_ **, and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."**

"You sound disappointed Minerva," Remus said with an amused smiled.

McGonagall glared at Remus, one of her favorite ex-students. "I wasn't disappointed, I was just slightly irritated."

**Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand.**

" **Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and —"**

" **Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"**

"You say it like it's a normal occurrence," Tonks said.

"That's because it is," McGonagall said dryly.

**Everyone stared at her.**

" **Me," said Harry, finally.**

" **I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school.**

"And of course that year it was Harry," Hermione said through pursed lips.

**None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class.**

"One would think it'd be easier to just say hello," Charlie said.

**If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues —" Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white.**

Most of the students turned to look at Professor McGonagall who was staring back at them with white lips.

**She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it.**

"Just like Hermione," Ron said.

**True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney…"**

Everyone snickered.

Trelawney glared at McGonagall, but she either didn't notice or care.

Dumbledore internally sighed. _'Sybill does indeed have the gift.'_

**She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."**

The students snickered.

"Who knew that Professor McGonagall could joke?" Lee whispered through his laughter to the twins.

**Hermione laughed. Harry felt a bit better. It was harder to feel scared of a lump of tea leaves away from the dim red light and befuddling perfume of Professor Trelawney's classroom.**

"That's probably why her classroom is decorated like that," Dean said.

**Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**When the Transfiguration class had finished, they joined the crowd thundering toward the Great Hall for lunch.**

" **Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew toward him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."**

**Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but didn't start.**

The Weasleys all turned to look at Ron.

"You didn't eat?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"You know something's wrong if Ron isn't eating," Ginny said matter of fact.

" **Harry," he said, in a low, serious voice, "You** _ **haven't**_ **seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"**

" **Yeah, I have," said Harry. "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."**

"You shouldn't have told him that," Bill said knowingly. "That's just going to freak him out even more."

"I didn't want to lie about it," Harry said.

**Ron let his fork fall with a clatter.**

"I never imagined Ron being scared of death omens," Hannah said.

" **Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly.**

Harry smirked and glanced at Snuffles who was lying behind Hermione.

**Ron looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.**

" **Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's — that's bad," he said. "My — my uncle Bilius saw one and — and he died twenty-four hours later!"**

"That would explain it," Susan said to Hannah.

"That may be," Terry said. "But Harry saw the grim almost a month ago."

" **Coincidence," said Hermione airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.**

"I'm surprised Hermione is calm," Hannah said.

"I'm not," Ernie said. "It's obvious she doesn't believe in Divination or death omens."

" **You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"**

"Harry isn't most wizards," Ginny said.

" **There you are, then," said Hermione in a superior tone.**

"When isn't the mudblood talking in a superior tone," Pansy simpered to Draco.

Lucky for her only her fellow Slytherins heard, but those who don't use that word glared at her.

**"They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death!**

Lavender and Parvarti looked at Hermione scandalized.

**And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!"**

The twins and Lee snickered.

**Ron mouthed wordlessly at Hermione, who opened her bag, took out her new Arithmancy book, and propped it open against the juice jug.**

" **I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, searching for her page. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."**

McGonagall nodded in approval.

Trelawney looked at Hermione in disapproval.

" **There was nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.**

" **You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep," said Hermione coolly.**

"She's got a point," Dean said.

" **Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change!"**

"Low blow," Harry said shaking his head.

"Sorry Hermione," Ron said.

"It's fine," Hermione told him.

**He had touched a nerve. Hermione slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard that bits of meat and carrot flew everywhere.**

"Uh oh." The twins said.

" **If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves,**

Lavender and Parvarti gasped loudly causing Hermione to roll her eyes once more.

**I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"**

Professor Vector smiled at Hermione who returned it.

**She snatched up her bag and stalked away.**

**Ron frowned after her.**

" **What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."**

Several people frowned.

**Harry was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.**

The trio smiled.

**Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other.**

"Let me guess," Dean said. "You were stuck in the middle?"

"Yes," Harry said with a sigh.

**Harry walked beside them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was only when he spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that he realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins.**

"Of course." A few people said.

**Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about.**

"You're still laughing about that?" Lily Moon asked with disgust evident in her voice.

Draco glared at her but said nothing.

**Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boar hound at his heels, looking impatient to start.**

" **C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"**

**For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime.**

"Same here mate," Ron said with a shudder.

**However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.**

" **Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"**

" **How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.**

Astoria narrowed her eyes; she knew that he was going to try to find a way to ruin the lesson.

" **Eh?" said Hagrid.**

" **How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of** _ **The Monster Book of Monsters**_ **, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.**

"The book should've either come with instructions or a clasp of some kind to keep it shut," Padma said.

" **Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.**

Hermione shot Hagrid a sympathetic look.

**The class all shook their heads.**

" **Yeh've got ter** _ **stroke**_ **'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"**

The twins tried not to snicker as they pictured the way Hagrid would've said that.

**He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.**

"That's...interesting," Remus said.

" **Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"**

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall and Sprout both shouted.

"You need to respect your professors," McGonagall said sternly.

"Like that'll ever happen," Ron muttered.

" **I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.**

" **Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"**

"Git," Ron said.

" **Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast and Harry wanted Hagrid's first lesson to be a success.**

"With Malfoy there?" Dean said incredulously. "That won't happen."

A few glares were sent Draco's way by those who liked Hagrid.

" **Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"**

**He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.**

" **God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"**

Eyes were rolled.

"Can you do anything yourself?" Astoria asked. "You're always threatening to go to your father, grow up."

"You can't talk to him like that!" Pansy shrieked causing everyone who wasn't already listening, to do so.

"I think I just did," Astoria said mockingly.

"Shut up you little blood traitor!" Pansy's shrill voice yelled.

A few people gasped but it didn't seem to bother Astoria who just smiled sweetly.

"I'd rather be a blood traitor than a cold hearted bitch," Astoria said causing a few people to snicker.

"That's enough!" McGonagall yelled when she realized that Snape wasn't going to say anything.

Astoria looked back at the book so she could continue to read while Pansy glared daggers at her.

All around the hall people were exchanging incredulous but amused looks.

"I told you not all Slytherins are evil," Harry whispered to Ron.

"I guess," Ron grumbled.

" **Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.**

" **Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —"**

The teachers gave Draco stern looks while Harry's friends glared at him.

" **Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.**

**Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Harry had ever seen.**

"Don't say that near Buckbeak," Ron muttered to Harry who snorted.

**They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes.**

Hagrid beamed fondly at the mention of the hippogriffs.

**The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.**

Umbridge was smiling widely, and those who saw it knew that nothing good would come from whatever she was thinking. Umbridge quickly scribbled a note on her clipboard.

" **Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.**

" **Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"**

"Hippogriffs are dangerous creatures," Umbridge said as she smiled sweetly.

"Hippogriffs are gentle creatures unless they are insulted," Dumbledore said in Hagrid's defense.

"We'll see," Umbridge said in a tone that made Harry want to hex her mouth shut.

**Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant.**

Hagrid beamed at Harry who smiled.

**Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the Hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray,**

_'Buckbeak.'_ Sirius thought.

**bronze, pinkish roan,**

"That one was so pretty," Lavender said.

**gleaming chestnut, and inky black.**

" **So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"**

**No one seemed to want to. Harry, Ron, and Hermione, however, approached the fence cautiously.**

"Good," Charlie said nodding his head.

" **Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' Hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."**

"Very true," Charlie said.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening;**

"Of course not," Seamus said. "I'm not in the least bit surprised."

"See it wasn't Hagrid's fault," Harry said shooting the Slytherin a glare.

Draco sneered and crossed his arms.

**they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.**

Astoria narrowed her eyes at Draco; her bright blue eyes had suddenly become slits.

" **Yeh always wait fer the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see?**

"Unlike a certain blonde ponce," Ron muttered.

**Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt."**

Ron smirked at Draco whose sneer turned into a scowl.

" **Right — who wants ter go first?"**

**Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even Harry, Ron, and Hermione had misgivings. The Hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.**

"They probably didn't," Charlie said. "They like to be free."

" **No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.**

" **I'll do it," said Harry.**

"I'm not surprised," Lisa said.

**There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvarti whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Harry ignored them.**

Parvarti and Lavender both look annoyed.

**He climbed over the paddock fence.**

" **Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."**

"Buckbeak likes you," Hermione said smiling.

**He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.**

"Do you want him to get killed?" Dean asked annoyed that Draco seemed to have it out for his friend.

Draco just rolled his eyes and stayed silent. _'Of course I don't want Potter to be killed. He should've just shook my hand on the bloody train.'_ Draco then blanched as he realized what his father and mother would probably say if they knew he didn't actually hate Potter, just didn't like the fact that he had turned down his hand in friendship.

" **Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"**

**Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."**

**Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak,**

"I can't say I blame you," Seamus said.

**but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.**

**The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.**

"That's not a good sign," Charlie said worriedly.

" **Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"**

**But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.**

"He liked you," Hagrid told him.

" **Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"**

**Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away,**

The twins and Lee snorted.

**Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it.**

"I didn't want to touch one at first either," Dean said.

**He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.**

Hagrid smiled as he thought about Buckbeak, he was glad that the trio were able to save him, although he still didn't know how they did.

**The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.**

Harry rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint."

" **Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"**

"Really?" Charlie said excitedly. "That would be amazing!"

Harry chuckled at his enthusiasm. "I prefer my firebolt."

**This was more than Harry had bargained for. He was used to a broomstick; but he wasn't sure a Hippogriff would be quite the same.**

"It's not," Harry said.

" **Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"**

Snuffles whined. _'No he doesn't like that one bit.'_

**Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.**

"I didn't want to grab him wrong and have him buck me off," Harry said.

" **Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.**

**Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry, he just had time to seize the Hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred;**

"Broomstick," Harry muttered.

**the Hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off; the glossy feathers slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the Hippogriff rose and fell with its wings.**

Most of the people in the hall looked as though they never wanted to ride a hippogriff.

 **Buckbeak flew him once around the paddock and then headed back to the ground; this was the bit Harry had been dreading; he leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling he was going to slip off over the beak, then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet** **hit the ground. He just managed to hold on and push himself straight again.**

"Not the most comfortable moment of my life," Harry said dryly.

" **Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"**

**Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock.**

"Now that they know they aren't going to die," Harry said dryly.

A few people who had been in that class looked sheepish.

**Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his,**

The twins snickered as Neville blushed.

**which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful.**

Every Gryffindor who had been in that class glared at Malfoy.

" **This is very easy," Malfoy drawled, loud enough for Harry to, hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it…**

"So everything I do is easy?" Harry asked, his tone laced with amusement.

"Of course," Draco scoffed, his eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'd love to see how you would a handle a troll or basilisk if that's the case."

A few people snickered while Draco sneered.

**I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the Hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"**

The students groaned.

"Mr. Malfoy!" All of the teachers with the exception of Snape and Umbridge yelled, although Snape did look angry.

 _'That isn't what Draco told me happened.'_ Snape thought as he gave his godson another, 'we'll be talking later' look.

"Mr. Malfoy, Hagrid told you not to disrespect a Hippogriff," McGonagall said as she narrowed her eyes.

"No wonder it attacked you," Tracey said. "You should've known better."

Draco flushed as almost everyone in the hall glared at him.

**It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.**

Fudge raised his eyebrows before sighing. Lucius had told him that young Mr. Malfoy had been attacked by an insane Hippogriff. It seems like the Hippogriff was being perfectly pleasant until the boy insulted him, the one thing their professor told them not to do. _'I truly hope this book doesn't prove Harry's claims about Lucius to be true.'_ Fudge thought as doubts began to swell up inside of him.

" **I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"**

"Drama queen." Several students muttered.

" **Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"**

**Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm;**

"That's nothing," Harry said as he felt anger surge through him as he recalled what almost happened to Buckbeak. "I had a basilisk fang go through my arm and I didn't cry about it."

"He didn't even go to the hospital wing," Ron said glaring at Draco.

"He should have," Pomfrey said frowning.

**blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.**

**Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.**

"Of course," Seamus said.

" **They should sack him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.**

"It's because of people like you that everyone thinks we're evil," Tracey said so that the only people who could hear were those at her table.

Pansy glared at Tracey but didn't say anything.

" **It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas.**

"It won't matter once he complains to daddy," Ron said in a mock baby voice.

Draco flushed as a few people snorted.

**Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly.**

"That's all they know how to do," Harry said.

**They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.**

" **I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase.**

Malfoy internally grimaced; she had been so loud and annoying that day.

**The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, and Hermione proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.**

" **You think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.**

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.

" **Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.**

Molly frowned at the mention of all of his injuries.

" **That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"**

**They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.**

" **They wouldn't fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.**

" **They'd better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.**

"You must've been worried," Neville said.

"I was," Ron said. "I didn't want him to get fired.

Hagrid beamed at the trio.

**Harry was watching the Slytherin table. A large group including Crabbe and Goyle was huddled together, deep in conversation. Harry was sure they were cooking up their own version of how Malfoy had been injured.**

"They were," Daphne said shooting Draco, Crabbe and Goyle a quick glare.

" **Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily.**

The twins snorted.

"You can say that," Lee said.

**They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them, but all three of them kept breaking off and glancing out of the tower window.**

" **There's a light on in Hagrid's window," Harry said suddenly.**

**Ron looked at his watch.**

" **If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"**

" **I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and Harry saw her glance at him.**

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I was worried," Hermione said.

"I know," Harry said trying not to get frustrated. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't get annoying having everyone baby me."

Hermione frowned but didn't say anything.

" **I'm allowed to walk across the** _ **grounds**_ **," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the Dementors yet, has he?"**

 _'Yes I had.'_ Sirius thought.

**So they put their things away and headed out of the portrait hole, glad to meet nobody on their way to the front doors, as they weren't entirely sure they were supposed to be out.**

"You weren't," McGonagall said frowning at them.

**The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked, and a voice growled, "C'min."**

**Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boar hound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot;**

Hagrid blushed as the adults looked disapproving.

Umbridge sneered. _'He shouldn't be near anyone let alone children.'_

**there was a pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus.**

"' **Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before."**

"You won't be fired," Charlie said tearing his gaze away from Draco who he'd been glaring at to smile at Hagrid.

" **You haven't been fired, Hagrid!" gasped Hermione.**

" **Not yet," said Hagrid miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But's only a matter o' time, I'n't, after Malfoy…"**

Everyone glared at Malfoy.

" **How is he?" said Ron as they all sat down. "It wasn't serious, was it?"**

"Of course not," Dean said. "But of course he's going to milk it for all it's worth."

" **Madam Pomfrey fixed him best she could," said Hagrid dully,**

"Madam Pomfrey could've fixed that in less than a minute," Harry said.

**"but he's sayin' it's still agony… covered in bandages… moanin'…"**

Once again, Malfoy was on the receiving end of a few hundred glares from the students and disappointed looks from the staff.

"You know what, Malfoy?" Astoria said as she stopped reading. "You strut around this castle like you own the place; you're as bad as Lockhart! You bully people because of their worse memories and fears, and you can't even fight your own battles! You have to constantly have your father fight them for you," she hissed the last sentence. "One day your father isn't going to be there and you're going to have no idea what to do. If I were you I'd deflate that enormous ego of yours and learn to grow up and think for yourself. Half the stuff that you spew probably isn't your own opinion but your father's. If you don't change, one day everything you've done is going to come back and bite you in your spoiled ass!" By the end of her rant Astoria's eyes were burning with disgust and the rest of the hall was deathly silent.

Draco lost his composure; he couldn't believe anyone would yell at him like that. _'She has no idea what she's talking about.'_ But then memories of him wanting to befriend Potter, being frightened to learn that the Dark Lord was back and feeling immense worry when he saw that his father had been subjected to the cruciatus curse flooded to the forefront of his mind. _'I don't want to be a death eater; I couldn't ever actually...kill.'_ He looked around the hall and saw that everyone was shocked and staring at either him or Astoria, so he quickly forced a scowl onto his face.

"Miss Greengrass," McGonagall said once she got over the fact that the Slytherins were beginning to show their true selves, and that a third year just yelled at Draco Malfoy, something she never thought she'd see. Though she couldn't say she disagreed with what the girl said, she was a teacher and that kind of behavior wasn't acceptable. "Please refrain from yelling at Mr. Malfoy or anyone else for that matter, and continue with the chapter."

"Yes Professor," Astoria said respectfully before she began to read.

The trio exchanged looks.

"Maybe not all Slytherins are so bad," Ron whispered to Harry when he saw the look on Draco's face.

" **He's faking it," said Harry at once. "Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. She regrew half my bones last year. Trust Malfoy to milk it for all it's worth."**

"Git," Ron muttered.

" **School gov'nors have bin told, o' course," said Hagrid miserably. "They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later… one flobberworms or summat…**

"Those are boring," Charlie said.

"But they are safe," Umbridge said in a voice that annoyed almost everyone.

Most of the students rolled their eyes; they'd rather not study flobberworms.

**Jus' thought it'd make a good firs' lesson… 'S all my fault…"**

" **It's all** _ **Malfoy's**_ **fault, Hagrid!" said Hermione earnestly.**

Several students nodded in agreement.

" **We're witnesses," said Harry. "You said Hippogriffs attack if you insult them. It's Malfoy's problem that he wasn't listening. We'll tell Dumbledore what really happened."**

"Hagrid shouldn't have gotten into trouble," Hermione said fiercely. "And neither should Buckbeak."

" **Yeah, don't worry, Hagrid, we'll back you up," said Ron.**

**Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes. He grabbed both Harry and Ron and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug.**

"Sorry," Hagrid said sheepishly.

Harry and Ron waved his apology off; they knew he didn't mean to hurt them.

" **I think you've had enough to drink, Hagrid," said Hermione firmly. She took the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it.**

A few people snickered.

Molly, McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey nodded in approval.

" **Ah, maybe she's right," said Hagrid, letting go of Harry and Ron, who both staggered away, rubbing their ribs.**

Hagrid looked sheepish.

**Hagrid heaved himself out of his chair and followed Hermione unsteadily outside. They heard a loud splash.**

" **What's he done?" said Harry nervously as Hermione came back in with the empty tankard.**

A few people sniggered at Harry's automatic assumption that Hagrid had done something.

"Why do you automatically think Hagrid did something?" Fred asked looking amused.

"Wouldn't you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Touche," Fred said.

" **Stuck his head in the water barrel," said Hermione, putting the tankard away.**

"That's one way to sober yourself up," Charlie chuckled.

**Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wiping the water out of his eyes.**

" **That's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really —"**

**Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry as though he'd only just realized he was there.**

Harry sighed. "Here it comes."

" **WHAT D'YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN', EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air.**

"Sorry about that," Hagrid said as he turned slightly red.

" **YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY!**

 _'It doesn't stop him.'_ Snape thought.

**AN, YOU TWO! LETTIN' HIM!"**

"We wouldn't be able to stop him," Hermione sighed.

"If Harry really wanted to he would've gone even if we tried to stop him," Ron said.

**Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the door.**

Snuffles growled a bit.

Harry pet his head. "It's fine," he whispered. "It didn't hurt."

The only ones who saw this exchange were the twins, Ron and Hermione. Knowing who Snuffles really was they didn't say anything.

" **C'mon!" Hagrid said angrily. "I'm takin' yer all back up ter school an' don' let me catch yeh walkin' down ter see me after dark again. I'm not worth that!"**

"Yes you are," Harry said.

Hagrid shook his head.

"I'm finished," Astoria said closing the book.

"Very good," Dumbledore said as he levitated the book towards himself. "We will now take a short break for lunch, and then we will continue with the next chapter."

Ron and Charlie perked up at the mention of lunch causing Ginny to roll her eyes.

As soon as the food appeared everyone began to put food on their plates.

Snuffles put his head between Hermione and Harry causing Harry to chuckle.

"Do you want something Snuffles?" Harry asked amusedly.

Snuffles barked.

"Chicken?" Harry asked picking up a large piece of seasoned chicken.

Snuffles barked again and Harry shook his head in amusement as he laid the piece of chicken on the ground.

* * *

"You really need to speak with Mr. Malfoy Severus," McGonagall said as she poured dressing onto her salad.

"You've already told me this Minerva," Severus said through gritted teeth.

McGonagall sniffed. "Well I'm going to keep telling you until you speak with him."

Snape glared at his colleague who glared right back.

* * *

"Hopefully Harry doesn't get hurt this year," Hannah said putting down her goblet.

"He does," Susan said. "Remember the first quidditch game of the season?"

"Oh right," Hannah said frowning. "I wonder what happened, I just remember seeing something fall and then the professors telling everyone to go back inside. I couldn't make out who it was through all the rain."

"I'm sure it will be in this book," Justin said entering the conversation. "Everything of importance seems to be."

"How is Harry falling off his broom important?" Hannah asked. "It's horrible because he could've been hurt, but it doesn't seem very relevant."

"His quidditch injuries from his first two years were in the books," Ernie said adding his two cents. "I'm sure that one will be too."

"I guess," Hannah said as her eyes roamed to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Marietta asked her best friend who kept glancing at Harry.

"How different Harry is from what I thought," Cho told her.

"Different good or different bad?" Marietta asked.

"Definitely different good," Cho said.

Marietta looked at the Gryffindor table and saw that Harry looked to be deep in thought.

"I wonder what else we're going to learn about him," Cho said after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Marietta said, she could care less one way or the other. "At least it seems like this year will be nicer than his last two."

Cho looked at her friend in disbelief. "Sirius Black was after him, how exactly is that better?"

Marietta rolled her eyes. "Seeing as Harry is still alive I'm sure he didn't go anywhere near Black."

"I guess," Cho said.

"What's he doing?" Marietta asked looking somewhere behind Cho.

Cho turned around and saw that Harry was walking towards the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

Harry finished eating before his friends and as he sat there thoughts began to swirl around his head. _'Hogwarts is way too separate, sure we sometimes talk to people of other houses, but that's normally just in classes or Hogsmeade weekends.'_ He glanced at the Slytherin table. _'And it's never with the Slytherins; they're just over there in their own little world. Everyone thinks they're all junior death eaters but they don't all seem that way. The other houses produce dark wizards as well, not as many but they still do.'_ He thought of Peter Pettigrew, the snake in lions clothing and his blood boiled. _'I can't believe I used to think that Slytherin house was evil, it's really just a house for the cunning and ambitious, and there's nothing wrong with that. All this school needs is someone to bridge that gap and maybe others will follow.'_ He glanced at Ron and internally sighed. _'It will probably be difficult to get Ron to get along with Slytherins but Hermione would be open to it.'_

Harry's eyes drifted to the Ravenclaw table and his eyes settled on the girl with long blonde hair. _'Luna Lovegood...Ginny called her Looney Lovegood.'_ Harry internally scowled at that, he knew what it was like to be picked on and it's never fun. He noticed that no one was talking to her; she was just sitting there all by herself. He looked around and saw that all of his friends were either still eating or talking so he decided that now was as good a time as any to try and make a new friend. _'I should've tried this years ago, maybe things would be different it...'_ He trailed off as he glanced at Draco who was talking to Theodore Nott.

Harry shook his head and stood up.

"Where are you going Harry?" Hermione asked.

"To go talk to Luna," Harry told her.

"Looney?" Ginny said incredulously with a quick look at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry looked at Ginny. "I thought she was your friend?"

"She is," Ginny said looking bewildered.

"Then why would you call her Looney?" Harry asked in an aggravated tone.

Ginny didn't say anything instead she turned red.

Harry shook his head and looked at Hermione. "I'll be right back."

Hermione looked slightly confused but nodded.

Harry was halfway to the Ravenclaw table before people started to notice where he was going. Conversations ceased and utensils were put down as everyone started to stare at him. Harry could feel the eyes on him and he began to feel uncomfortable but he did his best to ignore them.

"Can I sit here?" Harry asked Luna as he pointed at the empty seat next to her.

Luna looked up at him; her large eyes boring into his, it made him feel slightly awkward. "Of course Harry Potter."

Harry quickly sat down and cleared his throat. "Just Harry Luna, you don't have to call me Harry Potter."

"Okay," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"What are you doing over here?" Luna asked.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he realized that everyone was still watching him, and the Ravenclaws around them were obviously trying to listen it.

He spoke more quite than normal when he answered. "Well we haven't really talked since September first; I just wanted to see how you were doing." Luna blinked owlishly at him. "How are you doing Luna?"

"Oh I'm fine Harry thank you," Luna said as she smiled at him. "How are you Harry?"

"I'm uh okay thanks," Harry told her.

"I can imagine that you aren't doing too well," Luna said as she continued to stare at him. "I don't think I'd be very happy if my life was being read out in front of the entire school."

"Yeah..." Harry said. "That does kind of suck."

Harry cleared his throat again, he was trying to not be too annoyed by the fact that people weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were eavesdropping. He noticed that Cho was one of the people who were listening in; he also noticed that she was glaring at Luna which caused him to frown.

"Can you all please stop staring at us," Harry said trying not to sound angry. "It's sort of awkward trying to talk to my friend will all the staring."

A few people looked sheepish as they turned away, but Cho looked murderous as she sent one last glare to Luna. Harry sighed, he didn't like the fact that Cho seemed so obviously jealous that he was only talking to Luna. Harry would be the first to admit that he's clueless when it comes to girls and even he can see that. Of course it might also be the fact that he's been studying everyone's expressions since the reading began and he can tell what the majority of them are thinking now by their facial expressions.

"We're friends?" Luna said, she sounded so happy that Harry felt a pang of sadness. Luna shouldn't seem so happy to have a friend, she looked as though she had never heard anyone say that to her before.

"Of course Luna," Harry said smiling at her. "We're friends."

"I like that," Luna said serenely.

"Me too," Harry told her.

Harry noticed that almost everyone was done eating; he figured he should head back to his own table.

"I should probably go back to the Gryffindor table," Harry said. "But I'd like to talk to you again since we're friends. Maybe on the next Hogsmeade trip you can join Hermione, Ron and I?"

Luna's face lit up. "I'd like that very much."

"Great," Harry said giving her a genuine smile as he got up. "I'll talk to you later Luna."

"I'll see you later Harry," Luna said.

"Hi Harry," Harry looked up to see Padma smiling at him.

"Hey Padma," Harry said smiling at the Ravenclaw. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you," Padma said. "Yourself?"

Harry shrugged. "As well as I can be considering the whole school is finding out my secrets."

"Hey uh Harry," Terry Boot said.

"Yeah?" Harry said, he didn't really know Terry, they had talked a few times but they've never hung out.

"I just wanted to say that, well I don't even know if you thought I thought..." Terry said sounding tongue tied. "Well what I wanted to say was sorry that I ever thought you were the heir of Slytherin and that you were lying about You-Know-Who. I never should've believed something just because other people said it was true, I'm supposed to be smarter than that."

Harry smiled ruefully. "It's alright Terry, you didn't really know me. I don't blame you for not believing it, I don't know what I would've believed if I would've been someone else."

Terry looked relieved as he smiled.

The other fifth year Ravenclaws apologized as well, with Harry accepting all of them since he could tell they were sincere. He then made his way back to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that about?" Ron asked as soon as Harry sat down.

"I wanted to see how Luna was doing," Harry said with a shrug. "And then some of the Ravenclaws wanted to apologize for not believing me about Voldemort and the Chamber incident."

Before Ron could say anything Dumbledore stood up.

"Now that we have all been filled with delicious food it is time to resume the reading," Dumbledore said. "Would anyone care to read?"

"I will," Susan said as she raised her hand tentatively.

"Very good Miss Bones," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he levitated the book towards the Hufflepuff table.


	7. Boggart in the Wardrobe

**"The Boggart in the Wardrobe,"** read Susan.

Those who had been in Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class during his third year snickered as Snape glared at Remus who had an innocent look on his face.

**Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning,**

"You only had a scratch," Dean said.

Draco scowled at the glares he was receiving.

**when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling,**

Eyes were rolled and looks of annoyance and disbelief were sent to Draco.

**acting, in Harry's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.**

Draco tinged pink as snorts rang throughout the hall.

" **How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"**

Astoria shot Pansy a disgusted look.

" **Yeah," said Malfoy, putting on a brave sort of grimace.**

"You are such a bloody faker!" Ron shouted waspishly. "Since we've started at Hogwarts Harry's faced a full grown mountain troll, he's nearly been thrown from his broom, put into a three day coma trying to stop You-Know-Who from coming back, had his arm broken and then his bones removed, had that same arm pierced by a basilisk fang, fell over fifty feet from a broom, he almost got kissed by those creepy dementors, competed in the Triwizard Tournament and fought You-Know-Who three times in four years. And do you hear him complaining? No you don't."

Draco shifted unnoticeably is his seat as he glared at Ron.

No one put much thought into the fact that Ron said Harry almost got kissed by a dementor, they all assumed he was talking about the incident on the train.

**But Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy had looked away.**

"I didn't know you were into guys Malfoy?" Fred asked with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"I am not!" Malfoy yelled indignantly.

A few people snickered as Draco turned red.

" **Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.**

"If I walked into Potions late Snape would give me a week's worth of detentions," Harry muttered.

**Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if** _**they'd** _ **walked in late, he'd have given them detention.**

Everyone who wasn't in Slytherin nodded.

**But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes;**

The other professors shot Snape disapproving looks which he ignored.

**Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others.**

Snape sneered as most of the students, including some Slytherins, nodded in agreement.

**They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron,**

Ron and Harry glared at Draco.

"Why did you do that?" Astoria asked narrowing her eyes at Draco. "You're up to something Malfoy."

Draco didn't respond.

**so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.**

" **Sir," Malfoy called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"**

"Ah that would explain why he sat there," Justin said as he shot Draco an annoyed look.

" **Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.**

"Severus," McGonagall said quietly but in a warning tone. "You should've either had him sit the lesson out and make it up later or had one of his friends cut his ingredients for him."

Snape scowled at his colleague. "Draco and Weasley were sitting at the same table."

"And you know exactly why that was," McGonagall said. "Mr. Malfoy wanted them to have to cut his ingredients."

Snape said nothing; he had known exactly why Draco chose to sit where he did.

**Ron went brick red.**

" **There's nothing wrong with your arm," he hissed at Malfoy.**

**Malfoy smirked across the table.**

Glares were sent at Draco.

"Git," Seamus said under his breath.

" **Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots."**

Ron wanted nothing more than to punch Malfoy in the face, but seeing as they were in the great hall, he settled for glaring at him.

**Ron seized his knife, pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes.**

"Snape won't like that," Anthony said knowingly.

" **Professor," drawled Malfoy, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."**

Malfoy received more glares and he shifted slightly.

**Snape approached their table, stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Ron an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair.**

Snape glared at Harry while a few students snickered.

"Nothing ever good comes from Snape smiling," Euan said.

" **Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."**

"That's not fair!" Several of Ron's friends shouted.

"You told him to cut up Malfoys roots," Dean said. "You never said to make them equal sized."

Snape gave Dean a look that clearly said 'are you an idiot?' before he spoke. "Mr. Weasley knew exactly what he was supposed to do; he just chose not to do it."

Ron switched his glare over to his Potions professor.

" **But, sir —!"**

**Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces.**

"Unfair git," Ron muttered.

" _ **Now**_ **," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.**

Some of the students were now glaring at Snape as well as Draco.

**Ron shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Malfoy, then took up the knife again.**

"To stab the git?" Fred asked hopefully.

"Fred!" "Mr. Weasley!"

"I don't want to ever hear you say something like that again," Molly said sternly.

" **And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Malfoy, his voice full of malicious laughter.**

By now all of the adults with the exception of Snape and Umbridge were giving Draco disapproving looks.

" **Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape,**

"Of course." Several people said.

**giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him.**

The adults disapproving looks switched to Snape.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve that look of loathing," Harry said carelessly.

McGonagall's look of disapproval turned to a fierce glare causing Snape to unconsciously shift away; she had a look of protectiveness and fury in her eyes.

"We will be speaking Severus," McGonagall hissed quietly. "Taking out your anger towards James Potter on Harry, when James has been dead for fourteen years is ridiculous. Your little grudge has gone on long enough; you're an adult so act like one."

Dumbledore gave Snape a look, Snape internally sighed, he knew that Dumbledore would also be having a talk with him. He couldn't help it, Harry looked so much like James but he had Lily's eyes. Every time he saw Harry it was like looking at a reminder that James won in the end, he got the girl not him. After everything James Potter did, Lily still chose him and it made him so angry. He looked at Harry and he saw a miniature James Potter. However this reading was forcing him to see that maybe he passed judgement much too soon. _'He's more like Lily than James Potter.'_ A small voice in Snape's head said. He knew that he would have a lot to think about, even though the thought of even considering changing his opinion about liking Harry Potter made him feel sick to his stomach.

**Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use.**

Ron grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

**Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Malfoy without speaking.**

"After seeing that Professor Snape made Ron give Malfoy his ingredients because he rushed, you probably shouldn't have done that," Susan said.

Harry shrugged, "I was too mad to care."

**Malfoy was smirking more broadly than ever.**

"I wish someone would knock that smirk off his face," Jimmy grumbled under his breath.

Harry and Ron exchanged smirks; they both hoped that Hermione punching Malfoy would be in the book.

" **Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly.**

" **None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up.**

" **I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Malfoy in a tone of mock sorrow.**

Several people muttered profanities about the Malfoy heir under their breath.

**"Father's not very happy about my injury —"**

"My father this, my father that," Fred said in an uncanny impersonation of Draco.

Draco tinged pink as several people tried to hide their snickers.

" **Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled Ron.**

"Ronald," Molly began trying to keep her voice even. "What he said was rude however you shouldn't threaten people."

Ron didn't say anything, he didn't feel once ounce of regret for what he said.

"– **he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic.**

A look of disgust flashed across Astoria's features. "I knew that you couldn't fight your own battles," Astoria began in an obviously annoyed tone. "But getting the ministry involved? I didn't even think that you could be that petty."

Draco flushed.

"I like that girl," Dean said as he tried to cover his snickers.

"Me too," Seamus said not even bothering to hide his amusement. "I like anyone who can knock down Malfoy a peg."

**Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a huge, fake sigh**

"A lasting injury?" Justin said incredulously. "You've got to be joking?"

**— "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?"**

Half of the Slytherins looked annoyed by what they were hearing. Slytherin was supposed to be the house of the cunning and the ambitious and from what they've read so far, it was obvious that Draco Malfoy was neither of those things.

Daphne and Tracey exchanged irritated looks.

" **So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger,** " **To try to get Hagrid fired."**

" **Well," said Malfoy, lowering his voice to a whisper, "** _ **partly**_ **, Potter.**

The looks of disappointment of the adults' faces increased.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall yelled. "Faking an injury to attempt getting a professor fired is a horrible thing to do." McGonagall's lips thinned. "You are very lucky that we can't assign detention or you'd be spending the next month scrubbing the floors without magic."

Draco didn't say anything but he was starting to get uncomfortable, over half of the hall was glaring at him and some were throwing him looks of revulsion.

**But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."**

"Despicable," Padma said.

**A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble.**

"Nothing new there," Pansy said with a superior look towards Neville.

Neville tinged red and his friends glared at Pansy.

"Like you're any better," Daphne said with a roll of her eyes.

Pansy's superior look morphed into a scowl.

**Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse.**

McGonagall and Sprout glared at Snape.

**His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —**

" **Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.**

McGonagall felt rising anger towards her colleague. She knew that he had never liked Harry because he reminded him of James Potter but until they started reading these books she never knew how bad it was. And now she's seeing that not only does he bully Harry but he also attempts to humiliate his other students. She had heard two years ago about Neville's boggart supposedly turning into Severus and now she knew why. If Severus always treated him like that she couldn't blame him.

"Severus," McGonagall hissed quietly. "Why do you insist on humiliating the poor boy? What has Mr. Longbottom done to make you treat him so horribly?"

Snape didn't answer which caused McGonagall's anger to increase.

"I am adding this to the list of things you and I will be discussing," McGonagall said putting emphasis on 'will'.

" **Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?**

"Severus!" All of the teachers besides Umbridge yelled.

The Gryffindors and those that were friends with Neville glared at their professor.

Dumbledore internally sighed; he would need to talk to his Potions master.

**Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"**

"Maybe you could try actually teaching us something," Harry snapped, he hadn't meant to he just felt angry all of a sudden. "Instead of just writing instructions on the board and expecting us to do it on our own."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said before Snape could. "Don't speak to Professor Snape that way." She was angry with him but she still couldn't allow a student to disrespect a teacher.

Harry didn't say anything, he wasn't even listening, instead he absentmindedly rubbed his scar.

**Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.**

McGonagall's eyes quickly snapped to Snape and her eyes narrowed.

The usually kind faced Sprout was glaring almost as sharply at Snape as her colleague was.

" **Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"**

" **I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly,**

"She wasn't showing off," Parvarti said in her defense. "She was just trying to help."

**and Hermione went as pink as Neville.**

McGonagall's lips thinned; there was nothing wrong with students helping each other as long as they do their own work.

**"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."**

"What?" Half of the students yelled.

"That's cruel!" Anthony said staring at Snape warily.

"All you're going to do is make him more nervous," Hannah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Severus," Dumbledore said losing his normal grandfatherly tone. "Threatening to poisons someone's pet is crossing the line." Snape's face was a neutral mask. "We will be discussing this later."

**Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.**

By now most of the students were glaring at Snape.

Luna had lost her dreaming look and was frowning.

" **Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.**

"Of course I'd help you Neville," Hermione said kindly.

"I know," Neville said with a small but nervous smile. "Thanks."

" **Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you heard?** _**Daily Prophet**_ **this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."**

A few students gasped.

" **Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely.**

"Bloody git," Seamus muttered.

" **Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited.**

Seamus was on the receiving end of many odd looks.

"Why would that excite you?" Sally-Anne asked eying him like he might explode at any moment.

"I don't know," Seamus said flushing slightly.

**"It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."**

Harry internally sighed in relief; he didn't want to think about what would've happened if Sirius had been caught.

" **Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry.**

"That didn't make me feel better just so you know," Harry said.

Ron looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."

**He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"**

"Like his head maybe?" Euan muttered darkly glaring at the Malfoy heir.

**But Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed Harry.**

"That's not weird at all," Terry said dryly.

**He leaned across the table.**

" **Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?"**

" **Yeah, that's right," said Harry offhandedly.**

"I wasn't really," Harry said before anyone could say anything.

**Malfoy's thin mouth was curving in a mean smile.**

"Of course it was," Tracey said with a glare at her year mate.

" **Of course, if it was me," he said quietly, "I'd have done something before now.**

Ron snorted. "Like what? You can't do anything without daddy."

Draco glared at the red head who smirked in response.

**I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him."**

Snape turned to stare at Draco; he would definitely need to speak to his godson later.

"Why would Harry want to go after him?" Lavender asked.

No one who knew the answer said anything.

" **What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.**

" **Don't you** _ **know**_ **, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed.**

" **Know what?"**

"You shouldn't have asked," Ernie said. "He's only saying that to try to get you to do something stupid."

"Potter doesn't need anyone to get him to do something stupid," Pansy said in a mocking voice. "He does it all on his own."

Glares were directed to the Slytherin.

"That's quite enough Miss Parkinson," McGonagall said through thin lips.

Harry rolled his eyes; Pansy Parkinson wasn't worth his time in his opinion.

**Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh.**

" **Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said.**

A few people rolled their eyes.

" **Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself."**

"Are you trying to get him killed?" Daphne demanded. "Even though none of us knew what Harry had gotten into until we began reading this book, we've still all heard the rumours. Why would you encourage him to do something stupid? Do you honestly not care about anyone at all?"

Draco didn't answer he just scowled and turned away. He had known that Sirius wasn't a murderer, his parents had told him who it really was that had betrayed the Potters, but he couldn't exactly tell people that.

" _ **What are you talking about?**_ **" said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"**

Harry glared at Snape; he had no reason to treat Neville the way he did.

**Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly.**

Eyes were rolled, most of the occupants in the hall doubted whether or not Crabbe and Goyle even knew what they were laughing about.

**Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see.**

Snape sneered as Hermione blushed.

"I'm surprised you helped him after Snape told you not to," Su Li said, she didn't know Hermione outside of classes but she knew she followed the rules and obeyed authority.

"Neville is my friend, I wasn't going to let Professor Snape kill his pet," Hermione said in a tone that warned everyone from saying anything rude about Neville or his toad.

Neville gave her a grateful smile which she returned.

**Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.**

" **What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth**

"Don't waste your time or energy thinking about it," Wayne said. "Malfoy isn't worth it."

Draco scowled, it seemed like everyone in the hall was against him.

**"Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me — yet."**

"And once again Harry shows his pessimistic side," Justin muttered.

" **He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"**

More glares were directed towards Draco.

**The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.**

Looks of sympathy were sent to Neville as most of the students glared at Snape. Even those who thought of Neville as a wimp were feeling angry towards Snape, Neville had only been thirteen and he hadn't done anything wrong to make Snape hate him.

" **Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering,**

"He's amused," Roger Davies said disgusted.

" **and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."**

Remus shook his head sadly; Severus was nothing more than a bully. He knew that what he did in school and what he allowed his friends to do wasn't right, but they were adults now and they shouldn't treat students like that. Especially not students they were supposed to be teaching.

**The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited.**

Now looks of disgust were being sent to the Slytherins.

"Not all of us are like that," Daphne said as she watched several people turn disgusted looks towards her. "I for one don't find it at all amusing that Neville's toad was going to be poisoned. Don't clump all of us together, just because one Slytherin is awful doesn't mean that the rest of us are."

A few people quickly looked away and others looked sheepish.

**Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green.**

"Thanks Hermione," Neville said sounding relieved. He had been so worried that Trevor was going to die, he may not be the coolest pet, but he didn't want him to die.

**He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.**

**There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small** _**pop** _ **, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.**

The Gryffindors cheered.

**The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour,**

McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey turned towards Snape and glared.

Professors Vector and Sinastra frowned, that's horrible, a professor shouldn't be disappointed that a student's pet didn't die.

**pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.**

" **Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face.**

"What?" A few people said shocked.

"Miss Granger cheated," Snape said with a sneer.

"You were going to kill Neville's pet!" Hannah said shrilly.

Snape didn't say anything instead he just scowled at everyone.

**"I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."**

"Git," Ron muttered.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy had said, while Ron was seething about Snape.**

"You seethe after every potions lesson," Dean pointed out.

"That's true," Ron said with a shrug, he couldn't honestly deny it.

" **Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"**

A few people snorted.

"No offense to Neville," Ernie said. "But Snape would know that was a lie."

Neville didn't look offended, he knew it was true.

**Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around.**

" **Where is she?"**

**Harry turned too. They were at the top of the steps now, watching the rest of the class pass them, heading for the Great Hall and lunch.**

A few people frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense," Mandy murmured.

" **She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.**

**Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.**

A few more glares were directed at Draco.

" **There she is," said Harry.**

**Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something down the front of her robes.**

"What?" Kevin said looking confused. "How did you get all the way to the bottom of the stairs before them?"

Hermione didn't answer.

" **How did you do that?" said Ron.**

" **What?" said Hermione, joining them.**

" **One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."**

" **What?" Hermione looked slightly confused.**

The Ravenclaws were exchanging looks, they knew that something was up but they didn't know what.

" **Oh — I had to go back for something. Oh no —"**

"That doesn't make sense," Lisa whispered to Mandy and Sue. "If she had to go back for something she would've been behind them, not in front of them."

Mandy and Sue furrowed their brows, they didn't get it either.

**A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised; he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books.**

"No wonder it split," Michael said.

" **Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.**

" **You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't hold these for me, could you?"**

" **But —" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him, looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."**

"Why would you carry books you didn't need?" Morag asked.

Once again Hermione didn't answer.

" **Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back into her bag just the same.**

"She's hiding something," Zacharias pointed out the obvious.

**"I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the Great Hall.**

"Another subject change," Padma murmured to herself.

" **D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry.**

"Yes." Half of the students in the hall said at once.

**Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.**

Umbridge sneered.

**They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room.**

Everyone who had been in Harrys first lesson with Lupin smiled and leaned forward in anticipation.

Snape scowled, he didn't want to hear what had happened.

**Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals.**

Remus smiled slightly.

" **Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."**

"Those were the days," Ron said with an over exaggerated sigh.

The students snickered as Umbridge glared at him; they all knew that he was taking a jab at her teaching methods.

**A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books.**

"We didn't know what to expect," Dean said honestly.

"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "We were all worried you would turn out to be as bad as Quirrell and Lockhart."

"After reading about their teaching methods I can't say I blame you," Remus told them.

**They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.**

"That was horrible," Parvarti said shuddering at the memory.

" **Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."**

**Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.**

Filch glared at the mention of the poltergeist.

**Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.**

" **Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin —"**

The students tried to stifle their laughter; they had all like Professor Lupin and they didn't want him to be mad. Remus however surprised them all by what he did.

"Good old Peeves," Remus said chuckling.

"You don't care that he's making fun of you?" Angelina asked in the disbelief, the other professors wouldn't have liked it.

"I've always found Peeves to be quite fascinating," Remus said with a fond smile thinking back to his school days.

The students exchanged looks; Professor Lupin became even cooler in their eyes.

**Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers.**

"He's still a menace," Madam Pince said with pinched lips.

**Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling.**

The students who had been there grinned, they knew what happened next.

" **I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."**

Filch growled and muttered under his breath.

**Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves.**

A few snickers were heard because of the description.

"That's actually a pretty good way to describe it," Lee said with his lips twitching.

**However, Peeves paid no attention to Professor Lupin's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.**

**Professor Lupin gave a small sigh and took out his wand.**

The students exchanged looks, what exactly was he going to do?

" **This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."**

Most of the students leaned forward eagerly.

**He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, "** _**Waddiwasi** _ **!" and pointed it at Peeves.**

Eyebrows were raised; none of the students had heard that spell before.

**With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves' left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.**

There was silence for a moment as everyone processed what they had just read and then everyone burst into laughter.

"That is-" Fred said clutching his stomach.

"Wicked!" George exclaimed.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Charlie asked after he stopped laughing.

"I invented it when I a seventh year," Remus told him.

The twins exchanged looks.

"He might just be my new hero," Fred said quietly to his twin.

"I concur dear brother," George said.

" **Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.**

Dean grinned.

" **Thank you, Dean," said Professor Lupin, putting his wand away again.**

A few people snorted at how casually he said that.

**"Shall we proceed?"**

**They set off again, the class looking at shabby Professor Lupin with increased respect.**

Umbridge scowled. _'How can anyone respect a filthy half breed like him?'_ She looked around the hall and noticed that almost every student, most of the Slytherins included, looked like they did. Her scowl deepened and plans to get the half breed thrown into Azkaban began to form in her head.

**He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staff room door.**

"Why are you going in there?" Jack asked.

No one answered him so Susan continued to read.

" **Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.**

**The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth.**

McGonagall shot Snape another glare; she had a feeling that he had been waiting for Remus and his class just so he could say something condescending and rude.

**As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."**

"Could you imagine the look on his face if he had stayed?" Dean said quietly so only his dorm mates and the few other people around him could hear.

Those who knew what he was talking about tried to stifle their laughter while the others looked confused.

**He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him.**

"Bloody overgrown bat," Caldawallader muttered.

**At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."**

"Severus!" The teachers yelled.

"That was uncalled for," McGonagall said sharply.

Amelia frowned and scribbled down a note, she would need to speak with the governors about evaluating the staff. She glanced at Umbridge and internally grimaced, and someone other than Umbridge would need to do the evaluating.

**Neville went scarlet.**

Most of the students glared at Snape; that had been completely uncalled for.

**Harry glared at Snape;**

"Thanks Harry," Neville said quietly.

"Of course," Harry said smiling reassuringly.

**it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let alone doing it in front of other teachers.**

"Exactly," Sprout said shooting Snape a sharp look.

**Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.**

" **I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."**

Most of the adults smiled, that was nice of Remus to say.

"Oh he did," Lavender said quietly trying not to laugh.

**Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.**

Harry rolled his eyes, Snape acted like an overgrown child.

" **Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.**

"What's in there?" Several first years asked worriedly.

" **Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."**

A few people looked as though that definitely was something to worry about.

"Actually that is something to worry about," Stewart said grimacing.

The younger muggleborn students who had never heard of a boggart looked confused.

**Most people seemed to feel that this** _**was** _ **something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.**

"Who wouldn't?" Marcus Belby muttered, he never wanted to go near a boggart.

" **Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock.**

"Weird," Anthony said under his breath.

_**This** _ **one moved in yesterday afternoon,**

"Moved in?" Fred said looking amused.

"Did it bring a lot of luggage?" George asked innocently.

A few people rolled their eyes while some people snorted.

**and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.**

"How kind of you," Cormac said dryly, he had never been near a boggart and he never wanted to.

**So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what** _**is** _ **a Boggart?"**

**Hermione put up her hand.**

"What a surprise," Pansy drawled in an uncanny resemblance to Draco.

Hermione, Harry and Ron glared at her.

" **It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."**

The first and second years looked frightened at that description.

" **Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione glowed. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone,**

"Do you know what a boggart looks like when it's alone?" Harry asked Moody, knowing that his magical eye can see through walls.

"Yes," Moody answered.

Everyone turned to look at the scarred ex auror.

"Well?" Ron said wanting to know.

"A black blob," Moody grunted.

"Seriously?" Ron asked, he thought it would be something much different.

"Yes," Moody said, he was obviously getting annoyed by all of the questions and looks.

"Well that wasn't what I expected," Justin muttered.

**but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.**

"Lovely," Megan said sarcastically.

**This means," said Professor Lupin, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror,**

Neville tinged pink.

**"that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"**

**Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting,**

"Sorry," Hermione said quickly as she blushed.

Harry waved her apology off.

**but Harry had a go.**

" **Er — because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"**

"Eloquent," Ron snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes but a smiled tugged at his lips.

" **Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed.**

Harry shot his best friend a look and internally sighed, he'd probably have to talk to her about not having to always answer every question.

" **It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.**

A few people snorted, no that definitely didn't sound frightening.

**The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is** _**laughter** _ **. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.**

"That's it?" A second year asked incredulously, that seemed way too simple.

**We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…** _**riddikulus** _ **!"**

" _ **Riddikulus!**_ **" said the class together.**

" **Good," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."**

**The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.**

Neville sighed; he really was a wimp back then.

" **Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"**

**Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.**

Neville glanced worriedly at his Potions Professor _. 'Snape is going to kill me.'_

" **I didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Professor Lupin cheerfully.**

**Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."**

The whole school started to snicker.

Dumbledore sighed and stroked his beard; he was definitely going to have a talk with Severus.

The teachers frowned or glared at Snape.

Snape glared at Neville who was sinking down in his seat.

**Nearly everyone laughed.**

Snape was now glaring at all of the Gryffindors in general.

**Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful.**

Snape narrowed his eyes. _'It was the wolf's idea to have Longbottom visualize me in his grandmother's clothes, I should've known.'_

" **Professor Snape… hmmm… Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"**

" **Er — yes," said Neville nervously. "But — I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either."**

A few more people snickered as Neville flushed.

" **No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"**

Some of the students had caught on to what Remus was going to have Neville do and they tried to suppress their laughter.

**Neville looked startled, but said, "Well… always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress… green, normally… and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."**

" **And a handbag?" prompted Professor Lupin.**

Those who had been in that class looked as though they were about to turn blue, they were all trying their hardest not to laugh.

" **A big red one," said Neville.**

Snape's glare switched to Remus who had a small smile on his lips.

" **Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"**

Seamus put his head in his arms and was silently laughing.

" **Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.**

" **When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin.**

A snort of laughter escaped Ron.

" **And you will raise your wand — thus — and cry** _ **'Riddikulus'**_ **— and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."**

The whole school burst into laughter as Snape scowled.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," George said clutching his twin for support.

**There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.**

" **If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"**

The thing they feared the most flashed through everyone's minds and they suppressed a shiver.

**The room went quiet. Harry thought… What scared him most in the world?**

"You actually have to think about it?" Marietta asked incredulously.

"I would've thought it was You-Know-Who," Morag said.

**His first thought was Lord Voldemort — a Voldemort returned to full strength.**

Most of the hall shivered, that wasn't just what if anymore it was reality.

**But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort,**

"How could you make You-Know-Who funny?" Romilda asked.

"Imagine him wearing hot pink robes and singing alone to Celestina Warbeck," Fred commented innocently.

A few people snickered but others looked wary, they didn't think they would say something like that about You-Know-Who.

**a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…**

**A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak… a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth… then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…**

"A dementor," Hannah said pointing out the obvious.

"You're more scared of dementors than of You-Know-Who?" Justin asked looking at Harry as though he had three heads.

"Yes," Harry answered.

A few people looked at him as though he was crazy.

**Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what that was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders.**

Ron shuddered. "Aragog didn't exactly help with my dislike of spiders."

"I don't blame you," a third year Hufflepuff muttered.

" **Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.**

**Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening?**

"You can't." A few people said.

**But he didn't want to ask for more time; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves.**

Harry shook his head, he doubted that he would've been able to find a way to make dementors less frightening even if he was given a week to think of a way.

" **Neville, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot —"**

**They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.**

The class that had been there were all grinning in anticipation; that had been one of the best lessons of the year.

" **On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —** _ **now**_ **!"**

**A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out,**

Snape glared at Harry for his description.

**his eyes flashing at Neville.**

**Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly.**

"I don't blame him," Ritchie muttered. "I'd be scared too."

**Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.**

Everyone leaned forward.

" _ **R — r — riddikulus**_ **! " squeaked Neville.**

**There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.**

Everyone exploded into laughter and Snape glared all around the hall.

"That...that...that-" Fred said trying to catch his breath.

"Is the funniest-" George said crying with mirth.

"I've ever heard!" The twins exclaimed together.

Remus looked amused and Tonks hair was flashing different colors.

Once the laughter died down Susan continued to read.

**There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvarti! Forward!"**

**Parvarti walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy;**

Parvarti grimaced, she had always been terrified of mummies, they gave her the creeps.

**its sightless face was turned to Parvarti and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising —**

" _ **Riddikulus**_ **!" cried Parvarti.**

**A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.**

More laughter was heard.

" **Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin.**

**Seamus darted past Parvarti.**

_**Crack** _ **! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face — a banshee.**

"I hate banshees," Seamus muttered sourly.

**She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room,**

Several people grimaced.

**a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end — "** _**Riddikulus** _ **!" shouted Seamus.**

**The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.**

"Wish that spell would've worked on Lockhart," Seamus sighed ruefully.

"If only," Dean said.

_**Crack** _ **! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then —** _**crack** _ **!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before —** _**crack** _ **! — becoming a single, bloody eyeball.**

"Ew." Several girls said.

" **It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!"**

**Dean hurried forward.**

_**Crack** _ **! The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.**

A few muggleborns snickered as they thought about the Adams Family, the pure bloods and some of the half-bloods didn't see what was so funny.

" _ **Riddikulus**_ **!" yelled Dean.**

**There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.**

" **Excellent! Ron, you next!"**

**Ron leapt forward.**

_**Crack** _ **!**

**Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly.**

Ron shivered involuntarily. "I bloody hate Aragog."

**For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then —**

" _ **Riddikulus**_ **!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over;** **Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but —**

" **Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward.** _ **Crack**_ **!**

A few people frowned.

"Why wouldn't you let Harry try?" A second year Hufflepuff asked.

"I assumed it would take the form of Lord Voldemort," Remus said honestly. "I didn't think it would be wise if he were to appear in a room full of third years."

Everyone could understand his reasoning, but after learning about Harry most of the hall knew he wouldn't like not being given a chance.

**The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery-white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin,**

Those who didn't know he was a werewolf looked confused.

**who said, "** _**Riddikulus** _ **!" almost lazily.**

_**Crack** _ **!**

" **Forward, Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the Boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach.** _ **Crack**_ **! Snape was back. This time Neville charged forward looking determined.**

Everyone was grinning, and Snape was glaring daggers at Neville.

" _ **Riddikulus**_ **!" he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress**

More laughter was heard.

**before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the Boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.**

"That was brilliant," Fred said wiping a fake tear away.

" **Excellent!" cried Professor Lupin as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart — ten for Neville because he did it twice… and five each to Hermione and Harry."**

" **But I didn't do anything," said Harry.**

**Several students groaned.**

"He can't accept anything good that happens to him," a sixth year Ravenclaw muttered.

" **You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson.**

Those who had been in the lesson grinned.

"That was my favorite class that year," Dean said with a large smile.

Remus smiled at his ex-student.

**Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me… to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."**

**Talking excitedly, the class left the staff room. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful.**

Groans echoed around the hall.

**Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. Why?**

**"Here we go," Zacharias said. "Time for Potter to brood."**

Harry and his friends glared at the Hufflepuff.

**Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?**

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way Harry."

"It's okay," Harry told him. "I understand why you didn't want me to; it wouldn't have been good for Voldemort to appear."

**But no one else seemed to have noticed anything.**

" **Did you see me take that banshee?" shouted Seamus.**

Dean shot his best friend an amused look.

" **And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around.**

" **And Snape in that hat!"**

Snorts and snickers were heard.

" **And my mummy!"**

" **I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully.**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she muttered.

" **That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags.**

"Definitely." All those who had been their said.

" **He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly.**

"If Hermione approves than you know he is," Ron said.

" **But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart —"**

" **What would it have been for you?" said Ron, sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"**

Several people snorted.

"This chapter is over," Susan said as she closed the book.

"I'll read next," Hannah offered.

Susan handed her best friend the book, Hannah opened to the correct page and began to read.


	8. Flight of the Fat Lady

**"Flight of the Fat Lady,"** read Hannah.

The Gryffindors who were at Hogwarts during Harry's third year, grimaced.

**In no time at all, Defense Against the Dark Arts had become most people's favorite class.**

Remus smiled, he was glad that the students liked him while he was teaching here and even more glad that they still seem to like him even now that they know about his furry little problem.

**Only Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins had anything bad to say about Professor Lupin.**

"Figures," Justin muttered.

" **Look at the state of his robes," Malfoy would say in a loud whisper as Professor Lupin passed. "He dresses like our old house elf."**

"It doesn't matter how he dresses," Kevin said. "He was a brilliant professor."

Everyone with the exception of a Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy agreed.

**But no one else cared that Professor Lupin's robes were patched and frayed.**

"Of course not," Sally-Anne said. "I learned so much from you professor." She said with a smile at Remus.

"Thank you," Remus said genuinely.

**His next few lessons were just as interesting as the first.**

Those who had him as a professor grinned.

**After Boggarts, they studied Red Caps, nasty little goblin-like creatures that lurked wherever there had been bloodshed: in the dungeons of castles and the potholes of deserted battlefields, waiting to bludgeon those who had gotten lost.**

"Don't they sound charming?" Fred asked.

Charlie snorted. "Very charming."

**From Red Caps they moved on to Kappas, creepy water-dwellers that looked like scaly monkeys, with webbed hands itching to strangle unwitting waders in their ponds.**

Harry grimaced; those reminded him eerily of grindylows.

**Harry only wished he was as happy with some of his other classes. Worst of all was Potions.**

"That's not a surprise," Seamus said. "That's everyone's least favorite class."

**Snape was in a particularly vindictive mood these days,**

The adults frowned.

**and no one was in any doubt why. The story of the Boggart assuming Snape's shape, and the way that Neville had dressed it in his grandmother's clothes,**

Everyone grinned while Snape glared at Neville.

**had travelled through the school like wildfire.**

"Nothing stays secret in Hogwarts," Leanne said.

"Unless it involves Harry," Susan said.

**Snape didn't seem to find it funny.**

"Really?" George asked grinning. "Why ever not Professor?"

Snape narrowed his eyes but at a cold look from McGonagall and a disapproving stare from Dumbledore he said nothing.

**His eyes flashed menacingly at the very mention of Professor Lupin's name,**

Remus sighed. _'Severus really needs to get over everything that happened, he is just as guilty of being a bully to James and Sirius as they were to him.'_

**and he was bullying Neville worse than ever.**

"And you wonder why you're his boggart," McGonagall hissed.

**Harry was also growing to dread the hours he spent in Professor Trelawney's stifling tower room,**

"You aren't the only one," Seamus muttered.

"I can hardly breathe up there," Dean grumbled.

**deciphering lopsided shapes and symbols, trying to ignore the way Professor Trelawney's enormous eyes filled with tears every time she looked at him.**

McGonagall made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat.

Harry rolled his eyes.

**He couldn't like Professor Trelawney,**

Parvati and Lavender frowned.

**even though she was treated with respect bordering on reverence by many of the class.**

Everyone in Harrys Divination class who wasn't Parvati or Lavender snorted.

Parvati and Lavender glared at their classmates.

**Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had taken to haunting Professor Trelawney's tower room at lunch times,**

"That's a horrible place to spend lunch," Ron mumbled to himself.

**and always returned with annoyingly superior looks on their faces, as though they knew things the others didn't.**

Lavender and Parvati blushed as several people snickered.

**They had also started using hushed voices whenever they spoke to Harry, as though he were on his deathbed.**

"That got annoying real fast," Harry said.

Lavender and Parvati's blushes deepened.

**Nobody really liked Care of Magical Creatures,**

Hagrid looked crestfallen.

**which, after the action-packed first class, had become extremely dull. Hagrid seemed to have lost his confidence.**

Harry sighed; he hated seeing Hagrid so miserable.

**They were now spending lesson after lesson learning how to look after flobberworms, which had to be some of the most boring creatures in existence.**

Several girls made disgusted faces.

"I hate flobberworms," Jimmy complained. "They're so useless."

" **Why would anyone** _ **bother**_ **looking after them?" said Ron,**

"I asked myself the same question," Dean muttered.

**after yet another hour of poking shredded lettuce down the flobberworms' throats.**

"That was fun," Seamus said his voice laced with sarcasm.

**At the start of October, however, Harry had something else to occupy him, something so enjoyable it more than made up for his unsatisfactory classes.**

"Quidditch!" Oliver yelled, he was excited to read about quidditch especially since they won the Quidditch Cup in Harrys third year.

**The Quidditch season was approaching, and Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor team, called a meeting on Thursday evening to discuss tactics for the new season.**

"At least it wasn't at the crack of dawn," Alicia said.

**There were seven people on a Quidditch team: three Chasers, whose job it was to score goals by putting the Quaffle (a red, football-sized ball) through one of the fifty-foot-high hoops at each end of the field;**

"We have the three greatest chasers at Hogwarts," Harry said.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia grinned at him.

**two Beaters, who were equipped with heavy bats to repel the Bludgers (two heavy black balls that zoomed around trying to attack the players);**

"Thankfully we have two amazing beaters," Angelina said smiling at the twins.

The twins stood up and bowed.

"If I recall you two were banned from ever playing quidditch again," Umbridge said with a falsely sweet smile.

The twins glared at her as they sat down.

Molly pursed her lips; she had been informed of their removal from the team. She didn't approve of what her sons had done but they didn't deserve to be banned.

"Excuse me," Madam Bones said. "But why exactly were they banned from the game?"

"They were banned for life by me for punching Mr. Malfoy," Umbridge told the head of the DMLE.

"They only punched him because he was as usual being an arrogant prat and making fun of his family," Angelina said angrily.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "You can't ban a student from playing for life because they punched someone. You may stop them from playing the game if they get into trouble or their grades slip, however the most they should get for punching a fellow student besides point deduction and several detentions is maybe the loss of being able to play in one game." Umbridge looked like she was going to speak but Amelia continued. "Cornelius you and I will be having a conversation later, and if you still have a job after this reading is finished which I sincerely doubt." Fudge paled and Umbridge spluttered. "We will be discussing the amount of power that you have given to Dolores in regards to the students."

Some of the students smirked; they couldn't wait to see what had to Umbridge when Madam Bones was through with her.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Amelia but said nothing.

**a Keeper, who defended the goal posts,**

"Oliver was brilliant," Katie said. "Crazy but brilliant."

"I'm not crazy," Oliver said.

Those who knew how quidditch obsessed Oliver is snorted.

**and the Seeker, who had the hardest job of all, that of catching the Golden Snitch, a tiny, winged, walnut-sized ball, whose capture ended the game and earned the Seeker's team an extra one hundred and fifty points.**

"We also happen to have the world's greatest seeker," Alicia said proudly before muttering. "Or we did until Umbridge banned him."

"Hopefully Madam Bones can lift your ban," Ron said.

"I hope so," Harry told him.

**Oliver Wood was a burly seventeen-year-old, now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. There was a quiet sort of desperation in his voice as he addressed his six fellow team members in the chilly locker rooms on the edge of the darkening Quidditch field.**

"There always is when he talks about winning a quidditch match," Alicia said.

" **This is our last chance —** _ **my**_ **last chance — to win the Quidditch Cup," he told them, striding up and down in front of them.**

"And we won," Oliver said grinning. "That was one of the best days in my entire life."

His old quidditch team smiled fondly at their ex captain.

**"I'll be leaving at the end of this year. I'll never get another shot at it.**

"Good thing we won," Alicia muttered to Katie and Angelina. "I dread to think what Oliver would've done if we hadn't."

**Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now.**

Charlie grimaced, they had won when he had been on the time and reading about Harry's game they definitely won if it wasn't for him getting hurt.

**Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world — injuries — then the tournament getting called off last year."**

"You guys really have had horrible luck," Hannah said.

**Wood swallowed, as though the memory still brought a lump to his throat.**

"It probably did," Fred said.

Oliver glared at his old beater.

" **But we also know we've got the** _ **best — ruddy — team — in — the — school**_ **," he said,**

The Gryffindor team cheered loudly as the other teams scowled.

"It's because of bloody Potter," Montague said.

"It's not his fault he's the best," Fred said grinning.

"I'm not the best," Harry said modestly.

Almost the entire hall snorted.

**punching a fist into his other hand, the old manic glint back in his eye.**

"Uh oh," Fred said.

"That's never good," George said shaking his head.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "I wasn't that bad."

Angelina, Katie, Alicia, the twins and Harry gave him looks of disbelief.

**"We've got three** _**superb** _ **Chasers."**

**Wood pointed at Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell.**

The three grinned.

" **We've got two** _ **unbeatable**_ **Beaters."**

"That's because they're bloody terrors who seem to be able to read each other's minds," Warrington muttered.

" **Stop it, Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said Fred and George Weasley together, pretending to blush.**

Harry rolled his eyes fondly.

" **And we've got a Seeker who has** _ **never failed to win us a match**_ **!" Wood rumbled, glaring at Harry with a kind of furious pride.**

Harry blushed.

" **And me," he added as an afterthought.**

The twins snorted.

" **We think you're very good too, Oliver," said George.**

" **Spanking good Keeper," said Fred.**

Quite a few people snickered.

" **The point is," Wood went on, resuming his pacing,**

"If you don't win I'll kill you all," Fred said in a good imitation of Oliver.

"I never said that," Oliver said glaring at Fred.

"But you wanted to," George said.

Oliver said nothing and just continued to glare.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia exchanged amused looks.

" **the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag.**

"So did we." The other three houses quidditch teams said.

**But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"**

**Wood spoke so dejectedly that even Fred and George looked sympathetic.**

"He must've looked really dejected," Ginny said.

"He did." Fred and George said.

" **Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.**

" **We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.**

" **Definitely," said Harry.**

The Gryffindors who had been at Hogwarts that year grinned.

**Full of determination, the team started training sessions, three evenings a week.**

"That's not that much," Charlie said. "That's a good amount."

**The weather was getting colder and wetter, the nights darker, but no amount of mud, wind, or rain could tarnish Harry's wonderful vision of finally winning the huge, silver Quidditch Cup.**

_'Back when winning at quidditch was all I had to worry about.'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

**Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room one evening after training, cold and stiff but pleased with the way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing excitedly.**

" **What's happened?" he asked Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in two of the best chairs by the fireside and completing some star charts for Astronomy.**

"You three always sit there," Dean said.

"It's a habit," Hermione said. "We've just always sat there."

" **First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."**

"I hate Halloween," Harry muttered.

" **Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."**

Fred whistled innocently as some of the teachers and Molly glared.

**Harry threw himself into a chair beside Ron, his high spirits ebbing away.**

Harry was on the receiving end of several pitying stares.

**Hermione seemed to read his mind.**

"I've known you for so long," Hermione said. "I can usually tell what you're thinking.

" **Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."**

"The ministry will never catch him," Ron said loudly.

Those who didn't know Sirius Black was innocent didn't look happy at Ron's statement and Umbridge glared at him.

" **Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron.**

Internally Remus was laughing, that's exactly the sort of thing Sirius would've done.

**"Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages —"**

"She won't sign it." Several seventh year Gryffindors said.

" _ **Ron**_ **!" said Hermione. "Harry's supposed to stay in** _ **school**_ **—"**

"You should know that won't stop him," Ron said.

"I know," Hermione huffed. "But is it so hard to imagine that I might want him to not go off doing something dangerous?"

"It's Hogsmeade Hermione," Ron told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ronald, you can be so thick sometimes."

A few people were snickering at their exchange.

" **He can't be the only third year left behind," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry —"**

" **Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.**

McGonagall sighed. She had truly wanted to be able to let him go, but at the time she thought that Sirius Black was after him and that Harry going wouldn't be safe for him or anyone else.

**Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.**

"Ew." Lavender and Parvati said.

"I bet you loved that," Seamus said to Ron.

Ron grimaced. "Merlin no."

" **Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.**

"Bloody cat did it on purpose," Ron grumbled.

Hermione heard him and rolled her eyes.

" **Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.**

Many of the students snorted.

**Crookshanks; slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.**

A few people snorted.

"That cat really seems to have it out for him," Susan said.

"It's odd," Hannah said looking at the Ron oddly.

" **Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."**

Ron muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

**Harry yawned. He really wanted to go to bed, but he still had his own star chart to complete. He pulled his bag toward him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started work.**

" **You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.**

"Ronald!" "Mr. Weasley!"

Professor Sinastra was frowning at Harry and Ron.

"I didn't copy it," Harry said quickly.

"You better not have Mr. Potter," McGonagall said sternly.

"Ronald Weasley," Molly said glaring at her youngest son. "You and Harry both need to do your own work."

"Yes mum," Ron muttered.

**Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything.**

"You didn't try to stop him?" Padma asked surprised.

"No," Hermione said. "Harry wouldn't copy so there was no point in saying anything."

**Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced.**

A few people snickered.

"That cat is mental," Dean said shaking his head.

"I thought Crookshanks liked Ron," Molly said frowning. "He didn't do anything like that this summer."

The trio exchanged looks.

"He doesn't not like Ron," Hermione said slowly trying to think of what to say without giving anything away. "He just acted oddly that year."

That seemed to please Molly but Moody became suspicious, especially with the looks the trio were sending to one another.

" **OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously.**

 _'The bag?'_ Moody thought. _'If the cat didn't like Weasley then he would attack him and not the boy's bag. The cat could've been after the rat, he does seem to not like it. There's something fishy about that rat of his. Crookshanks seems to not chase after any rat; it's that one in particular.'_

**"GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"**

A few people snickered again.

**Ron tried to pull the bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.**

"Stubborn animal," Michael said.

" **Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching;**

"Hermione and Ron are sometimes amusing to watch," Dean said honestly. "They have some weird fights."

Hermione and Ron both flushed.

**Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top —**

" **CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag, sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.**

The students were starting to look amused.

**George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed;**

"I landed on my face," George said rubbing his nose.

**Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers. Crookshanks skidded to a halt, crouched low on his bandy legs, and started making furious swipes beneath it with his front paw.**

"He's obsessed," Terry said. "Crookshanks is obsessed with Scabbers."

"He had a valid reason to be," Harry muttered under his breath.

**Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away;**

"Is he that heavy?" Lisa asked.

"He's a little tubby," Hermione said.

Ron snorted. "A little?"

Hermione glared at the red head.

**Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.**

"Coward." Ron and Harry both muttered.

" **Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone!**

 _'Good.'_ Sirius thought angrily.

**You keep that cat away from him!"**

" **Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"**

"She is right," Tonks said. "It's in a cat's nature."

" **There's something funny about that animal!" said Ron,**

"I agree," Dean said, he knew how obsessed Crookshanks had been with Scabbers.

**who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"**

"I think you're jumping to conclusions Ron," Charlie said. "Unless Crookshanks is part kneazle then he's just a normal cat."

" **Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could** _ **smell**_ **him, Ron, how else d'you think —"**

"Again she's right," Tonks said. "Cats have a very good sense of smell."

" **That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron,**

Some students snorted and others were stifling laughter.

"You're right Dean," Justin said. "They're fights are amusing."

Ron and Hermione flushed again.

**ignoring the people around him, who were starting to giggle. "And Scabbers was here first,** _**and** _ **he's ill!"**

**Ron marched through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.**

"Temper Ron," Ginny told her brother.

Ron ignored her, he was angry at that fact that he defended the little murderous traitor.

**Ron was still in a bad mood with Hermione next day.**

Harry sighed.

**He barely talked to her all through Herbology, even though he, Harry, and Hermione were working together on the same Puffapod.**

"You're always stuck in the middle of their fights aren't you?" Bill asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Did they really fight that much?

" **How's Scabbers?" Hermione asked timidly as they stripped fat pink pods from the plants and emptied the shining beans into a wooden pail.**

"At least she's trying to be nice," Hannah said.

" **He's hiding at the bottom of my bed, shaking," said Ron angrily, missing the pail and scattering beans over the greenhouse floor.**

"She's trying to be nice," Hannah said frowning. "There's no need to be rude."

Ron tinged pink; he knew that he was being rude he just didn't care at the time.

" **Careful, Weasley, careful!" cried Professor Sprout as the beans burst into bloom before their very eyes.**

Fred and George glanced at each other, that gave them each ideas for Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products.

**They had Transfiguration next. Harry, who had resolved to ask Professor McGonagall after the lesson whether he could go into Hogsmeade with the rest, joined the line outside the class trying to decide how he was going to argue his case. He was distracted, however, by a disturbance at the front of the line.**

**Lavender Brown seemed to be crying.**

Lavender looked sad; she remembered what happened that day.

**Parvati had her arm around her and was explaining something to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were looking very serious.**

Everyone was wondering what had happened.

" **What's the matter, Lavender?" said Hermione anxiously as she, Harry, and Ron went to join the group.**

" **She got a letter from home this morning," Parvati whispered. "It's her rabbit, Binky. He's been killed by a fox."**

Lavender was sent sad looks by some of the girls in the hall.

" **Oh," said Hermione, "I'm sorry, Lavender."**

" **I should have known!" said Lavender tragically. "You know what day it is?"**

" **Er —"**

" **The sixteenth of October! 'That thing you're dreading, it will happen on the sixteenth of October!' Remember? She was right, she was right!"**

"Your rabbit wouldn't have necessarily died that day," Hermione said, and for a second Harry wondered if Ron was possessing her, that sounded like something he would say because Hermione normally had more tact than that.

Lavender and Parvati glared at Hermione.

**The whole class was gathered around Lavender now. Seamus shook his head seriously. Hermione hesitated; then she said, "You — you were dreading Binky being killed by a fox?"**

" **Well, not necessarily by a** _ **fox**_ **," said Lavender, looking up at Hermione with streaming eyes, "but I was** _ **obviously**_ **dreading him dying, wasn't I?"**

Lavender was sent more sad looks from those who had lost pets before.

" **Oh," said Hermione. She paused again. Then —**

" **Was Binky an** _ **old**_ **rabbit?"**

A few people groaned figuring Hermione was going to say something to make Lavender more miserable.

" **N — no!" sobbed Lavender. "H — he was only a baby!"**

**Parvati tightened her arm around Lavender's shoulders.**

" **But then, why would you dread him dying?" said Hermione.**

"Hermione," Harry sighed. "I know that you don't believe in Divination and well you know that I think it's a load of dragon dung." Harry ignored the glare Trelawney sent him and the scandalized looks on Parvati and Lavender's faces. "But Lavender's rabbit had just died, you shouldn't have said that. Binky was her pet and I know that if something happened to Hedwig I'd be miserable and I know that you would be if something happened to Crookshanks. She was probably worried that something might happen to him. You're my best friend and I'm not saying this to be mean but sometimes you don't take people's feelings into consideration. Next time something like that happens you should probably think about what you're going to say before you say it."

Hermione was feeling slightly annoyed but she realized that Harry was right; it probably hadn't been the best thing to say to Lavender. She just hated when people were illogical and Lavender thinking Professor Trelawney predicted her rabbit's death it had really annoyed her.

Hermione turned to Lavender. "I'm sorry Lavender."

Lavender sniffed sadly. "I accept your apology Hermione."

**Parvati glared at her.**

" **Well, look at it logically," said Hermione,**

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose; he really needed to speak with Hermione in private sometime before the reading ends. Reading these books was making Harry think about everything and things were becoming clearer for him, he had realized so much. Like the fact that he should've taken either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes instead of Divination and that maybe Care of Magical Creatures wasn't the smartest choice either. After the readings are over he decided he was going to change some things about himself and before the books ended or right after they finished he would need to have an important talk with his best friends.

One of the things he knew he needed to do was speak with Bill about setting up a meeting with the goblins at Gringotts; he wanted to know if his parents left a will. He knew that he was ridiculously wealthy but he wanted to know what all he had, if he had any homes and if he was supposed to go to the Dursleys or not. The longer they read the more he was beginning to think that his parents had a will listing people he should stay with but that it was ignored.

Harry was pulled from his musings when Hermione elbowed him softly.

"What?" Harry asked quietly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "You looked zoned out."

"I'm fine," Harry assured her. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Hermione asked him.

"I'll tell you later," Harry told her.

**turning to the rest of the group. "I mean, Binky didn't even die today, did he? Lavender just got the news today —" Lavender wailed loudly. "– and she** _**can't** _ **have been dreading it, because it's come as a real shock —"**

"What you said was logical but also tactless," Lisa said.

Hermione blushed, now that she was reading about it she could see that both Harry and Lisa were right.

" **Don't mind Hermione, Lavender," said Ron loudly, "she doesn't think other people's pets matter very much."**

"Ronald!" Molly reprimanded. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"That was a low blow," Harry told him.

"Sorry," Ron said to Hermione.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione told him.

**Professor McGonagall opened the classroom door at that moment, which was perhaps lucky; Hermione and Ron were looking daggers at each other, and when they got into class, they seated themselves on either side of Harry and didn't talk to each other for the whole class.**

"You have the patience of a saint," Justin said. "I don't think I could handle always being in the middle."

"I'm used to it," Harry said, although one of the things he wanted to talk to his best friends about was their constant bickering.

Hermione and Ron both began to feel slightly guilty, neither of them had noticed just how much they argued.

**Harry still hadn't decided what he was going to say to Professor McGonagall when the bell rang at the end of the lesson, but it was she who brought up the subject of Hogsmeade first.**

" **One moment, please!" she called as the class made to leave. "As you're all in my House, you should hand Hogsmeade permission forms to me before Halloween. No form, no visiting the village, so don't forget!"**

**Neville put up his hand.**

" **Please, Professor, I — I think I've lost —"**

"Of course," Pansy said rudely.

Harry glared at the Slytherin.

"Oh for Salazar's sake," Daphne snapped. "Shut up Parkinson."

Pansy glared at Daphne, but the blonde Slytherin didn't even bother to look at her which just infuriated Pansy more.

" **Your grandmother sent yours to me directly, Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall. "She seemed to think it was safer.**

Neville tinged pink as a few people tried not to laugh.

Harry glared at anyone who looked like they were going to laugh.

"It's okay," Harry told Neville. "I sometimes forget things too."

Neville smiled shakily at him.

**Well, that's all, you may leave."**

" **Ask her now," Ron hissed at Harry.**

" **Oh. But —" Hermione began.**

" **Go for it, Harry," said Ron stubbornly.**

"It won't work." Fred and George said.

"I had to try," Harry said with a shrug.

**Harry waited for the rest of the class to disappear, then headed nervously for Professor McGonagall's desk.**

"You were nervous?" Dean asked surprised that he would be nervous over something so small when he'd faced real monsters.

"I didn't think she would say yes but I really wanted to go," Harry said.

" **Yes, Potter?" Harry took a deep breath.**

" **Professor, my aunt and uncle — er — forgot to sign my form," he said.**

A few people snorted.

"He didn't forget," Seamus said. "He's just a git."

**Professor McGonagall looked over her square spectacles at him but didn't say anything.**

"She knows your lying," Fred told him.

" **So — er — d'you think it would be all right mean, will It be okay if I — if I go to Hogsmeade?"**

**Professor McGonagall looked down and began shuffling papers on her desk.**

"She seems like she wants to say yes," Lee muttered to the twins.

" **I'm afraid not, Potter," she said. "You heard what I said. No form, no visiting the village. That's the rule."**

 _'That didn't stop the ungrateful brat from going.'_ Snape thought glowering at Harry.

" **But — Professor, my aunt and uncle — you know, they're Muggles, they don't really understand about — about Hogwarts forms and stuff," Harry said,**

"That's because they choose not to," Alicia said angrily, she hated that Harry had to live with those awful people.

**while Ron egged him on with vigorous nods.**

A few people snickered.

" **If you said I could go —"**

" **But I don't say so," said Professor McGonagall, standing up and piling her papers neatly into a drawer.**

McGonagall internally sighed; it had actually been hard for her to say no.

" **The form clearly states that the parent or guardian must give permission."**

"The Dursleys are neither," Harry muttered.

**She turned to look at him, with an odd expression on her face. Was it pity?**

Harry glared at the table. "I hate it when people look at me like that," he muttered angrily.

" **I'm sorry, Potter, but that's my final word. You had better hurry, or you'll be late for your next lesson."**

**There was nothing to be done. Ron called Professor McGonagall a lot of names that greatly annoyed Hermione;**

Ron looked sheepish.

McGonagall gave Ron a stern look.

"Ronald," Molly said in a warning tone. "Don't speak ill of your professors."

**Hermione assumed an 'all-for-the-best' expression that made Ron even angrier,**

Harry resisted the urge to glare at Hermione instead he looked at her with an expressionless face. "You know I hate it when people assume they know what's best for me."

"I know," Hermione said shifting in her seat before lowering her voice to a whisper. "You know I thought that Sirius was after you."

Harry grudgingly admitted that Hermione was right she did think a murderer was after him, but he still hated when people assumed they knew what was best for him.

**and Harry had to endure everyone in the class talking loudly and happily about what they were going to do first, once they got into Hogsmeade.**

Harry was sent looks of pity which he ignored.

"That would suck," Justin muttered.

" **There's always the feast," said Ron, in an effort to cheer Harry up. "You know, the Halloween feast, in the evening."**

"You did miss the first two," Dean said trying to cheer him up. "The troll in our first year and the death day party you three went to in our second, so the Halloween feast would be something new."

Harry actually found the fact that Dean was trying to cheer him up two years later nice but also amusing. "I guess."

" **Yeah," said Harry gloomily, "great."**

"I don't think that cheered him up," Seamus said.

**The Halloween feast was always good,**

Several people nodded in agreement.

"I love the Halloween feasts," Colin said grinning widely.

**but it would taste a lot better if he was coming to it after a day in Hogsmeade with everyone else. Nothing anyone said made him feel any better about being left behind. Dean Thomas, who was good with a quill, had offered to forge Uncle Vernon's signature on the form, but as Harry had already told Professor McGonagall he hadn't had it signed, that was no good.**

McGonagall looked sternly at Dean.

Dean quickly looked in the opposite direction of the staff table.

"Thankfully it is impossible to forge the Hogsmeade permission slips," McGonagall said through thin lips. "There are charms on them to prevent that sort of thing."

**Ron half-heartedly suggested the Invisibility Cloak,**

"That's a good idea," Charlie said.

**but Hermione stomped on that one, reminding Ron what Dumbledore had told them about the Dementors being able to see through them.**

"Just because they could see through them doesn't mean anything," Cadwallader said. "It isn't like they'd go and tell Professor Dumbledore that they saw a student under an invisibility cloak."

McGonagall turned her glare onto Cadwallader and he quickly looked away.

**Percy had what were possibly the least helpful words of comfort.**

"Oh I can't wait to hear this," Fred said leaning forward.

" **They make a fuss about Hogsmeade, but I assure you, Harry, it's not all it's cracked up to be," he said seriously. "All right, the sweetshop's rather good, and Zonko's Joke Shop's frankly dangerous,**

"Ah Zonko's." Fred and George said smiling.

**and yes, the Shrieking Shack's always worth a visit, but really, Harry, apart from that, you're not missing anything."**

Percy went red as the students snickered and snorted.

"Oh is that all?" George asked through his snickers.

"Okay," Percy said looking sheepish. "Maybe that wasn't the best thing to say."

Charlie snorted. "You think?"

**On Halloween morning, Harry awoke with the rest and went down to breakfast, feeling thoroughly depressed, though doing his best to act normally.**

"It didn't work," Ron told him.

" **We'll bring you lots of sweets back from Honeydukes," said Hermione, looking desperately sorry for him.**

"That's nice of you," Tonks said approvingly.

" **Yeah, loads," said Ron. He and Hermione had finally forgotten their squabble about Crookshanks in the face of Harry's difficulties.**

"That's nice," Molly said smiling.

"What do you think Ron and Hermione would do if they weren't friends with Harry?" Hannah whispered to Susan.

"They'd probably kill each other," Susan whispered back.

" **Don't worry about me," said Harry, in what he hoped was at, offhand voice, "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time."**

**He accompanied them to the entrance hall, where Filch, the caretaker, was standing inside the front doors, checking off names against a long list, peering suspiciously into every face, and making sure that no one was sneaking out who shouldn't be going.**

"Paranoid," Kevin muttered.

" **Staying here, Potter?" shouted Malfoy, who was standing in line with Crabbe and Goyle. "Scared of passing the Dementors?"**

Glares were sent to Draco.

"Sick," Daphne said with disgust.

**Harry ignored him and made his solitary way up the marble staircase,**

"Good," Dean said. "Just ignore the git."

**through the deserted corridors, and back to Gryffindor Tower.**

" **Password?" said the Fat Lady, jerking out of a doze.**

" **Fortuna Major," said Harry listlessly.**

**The portrait swung open and he climbed through the hole into the common room. It was full of chattering first-and second-years, and a few older students, who had obviously visited Hogsmeade so often the novelty had worn off.**

The twins and Lee looked scandalized.

"How can anyone not want to go to Hogsmeade?" George asked.

Angelina gave him George an amused look.

" **Harry! Harry! Hi, Harry!"**

"I wonder who that is?" Ron snickered.

Colin blushed; he had been a little too enthusiastic when he was younger.

**It was Colin Creevey, a second year who was deeply in awe of Harry and never missed an opportunity to speak to him.**

Colin turned red as a few people snickered.

" **Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Harry? Why not? Hey —" Colin looked eagerly around at his friends — "you can come and sit with us, if you like, Harry!"**

"I'm sure he'd love that," George snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It wasn't Colin and his friends I had a problem with; I just didn't want a bunch of people staring at me."

Colin smiled slightly at Harry, he couldn't really blame him.

" **Er — no, thanks, Colin," said Harry, who wasn't in the mood to have a lot of people staring avidly at the scar on his forehead.**

"You're never in the mood to have people staring at your forehead," Hermione said.

" **I — I've got to go to the library, got to get some work done."**

**After that, he had no choice but to turn right around and head back out of the portrait hole again.**

"You shouldn't have lied," Hermione told him.

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings," Harry said shrugging. "So I had to say something.

" **What was the point of waking me up?" the Fat Lady called grumpily after him as he walked away.**

"She's the entrance," Morag said rolling her eyes. "It's her job."

**Harry wandered dispiritedly toward the library, but halfway there he changed his mind; he didn't feel like working.**

"Do you ever feel like working?" George asked.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Just not while everyone was off having fun in Hogsmeade."

**He turned around and came face-to-face with Filch, who had obviously just seen off the last of the Hogsmeade visitors.**

"Of course," Susan said. "That's just your luck."

" **What are you doing?" Filch snarled suspiciously.**

A few students rolled their eyes.

"He's just walking," Daphne said. "He isn't doing anything wrong."

Harry smiled at the blonde Slytherin, Daphne returned it and Harry couldn't help but think that she had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

" **Nothing," said Harry truthfully.**

" **Nothing!" spat Filch, his jowls quivering unpleasantly.**

A few people wrinkled their noses.

" **A likely story!**

"For Merlin's sake," Justin said exasperated. "He wasn't doing anything."

Filch glared at the Hufflepuff, students were always telling him that they weren't doing anything when they really were.

**Sneaking around on your own —**

"I wasn't sneaking," Harry said annoyed. "If I was going to sneak around I'd use my invisibility cloak."

The teachers didn't seem very happy at the statement.

**why aren't you in Hogsmeade buying Stink Pellets and Belch Powder and Whizzing Worms like the rest of your nasty little friends?"**

Most of the students glared at the caretaker.

"Asshole," Wayne muttered.

**Harry shrugged.**

"What was I supposed to say?" Harry said. "My uncle wouldn't sign my form because I blew up my aunt?"

Fred and George snorted.

"I would've loved to see his face if you had said that," Fred said.

" **Well, get back to your common room where you belong!" snapped Filch, and he stood glaring until Harry had passed out of sight.**

"You don't have to be in your common room during the day," Hermione said.

"Like that matters to Filch," Ron said rolling his eyes.

**But Harry didn't go back to the common room;**

_'Of course not.'_ Snape thought.

**he climbed a staircase, thinking vaguely of visiting the Owlery to see Hedwig, and was walking along another corridor when a voice from inside one of the rooms said, "Harry?"**

**Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met Professor Lupin, looking around his office door.**

Harry grinned at Remus and Snuffles barked happily.

" **What are you doing?" said Lupin, though in a very different voice from Filch.**

 _'I hope so.'_ Remus thought, he had never liked the caretaker.

" **Where are Ron and Hermione?"**

"It's very odd seeing you without at least one of them," Remus said.

"It is." Several people said in agreement.

" **Hogsmeade," said Harry, in a would-be casual voice.**

"It probably didn't come out that way," Dean said.

" **Ah," said Lupin. He considered Harry for a moment. "Why don't you come in?**

McGonagall smiled slightly, she was glad that Remus got to know Harry while he was here.

Remus was also smiling; it had been amazing getting to speak with Harry.

**I've just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson."**

Harry grimaced. "I hate those things," he muttered.

Fleur blanched at the mention of the creature from the second task, Bill squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

" **A what?" said Harry.**

"An evil little creature," Harry muttered.

**He followed Lupin into his office. In the corner stood a very large tank of water. A sickly green creature with sharp little horns had its face pressed against the glass, pulling faces and flexing its long, spindly fingers.**

Harry and Fleur both shuddered slightly.

" **Water demon," said Lupin, surveying the Grindylow thoughtfully.**

"Demon is pretty accurate," Harry said dryly.

**"We shouldn't have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle."**

"I noticed that in the lake," Harry said.

**The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.**

" **Cup of tea?" Lupin said, looking around for his kettle. "I was just thinking of making one."**

" **All right," said Harry awkwardly.**

Harry smiled slightly.

**Lupin tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.**

" **Sit down," said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. "I've only got tea bags, I'm afraid — but I daresay you've had enough of tea leaves?"**

A few people snickered.

"Definitely," Harry said.

**Harry looked at him. Lupin's eyes were twinkling.**

Umbridge scowled.

Fudge frowned, Remus Lupin seemed like a very nice man and the students seemed to like him. He thought about the werewolf laws that Umbridge has passed and he glanced at her. If, and it was a big if he had a job by the end of these books he would need to look into them.

" **How did you know about that?" Harry asked.**

"Even amongst the professors news at Hogwarts travels fast," Professor Vector said.

The students exchanged looks all wondering what they've done that their teachers heard about.

" **Professor McGonagall told me," said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea. "You're not worried, are you?"**

" **No," said Harry.**

**He thought for a moment of telling Lupin about the dog he'd seen in Magnolia Crescent but decided not to.**

Remus shook his head, he was partially glad that Harry hadn't told him because at the time he still thought that Sirius was guilty. He would've thought of the worst, that Sirius had been there that night to kill him.

**He didn't want Lupin to think he was a coward, especially since Lupin already seemed to think he couldn't cope with a Boggart.**

"I would never think that," Remus assured him. "You are the bravest young man I've ever met."

Harry blushed.

**Something of Harry's thoughts seemed to have shown on his face, because Lupin said, "Anything worrying you, Harry?"**

"There's always something," Hermione said sadly.

" **No," Harry lied.**

Remus shook his head again.

**He drank a bit of tea and watched the Grindylow brandishing a fist at him.**

The twins and Lee snorted.

"Lovely little creature," Fred said.

" **Yes," he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin's desk. "You know that day we fought the Boggart?"**

" **Yes," said Lupin slowly.**

"As soon as you asked I knew what you wanted to know," Remus said.

" **Why didn't you let me fight it?" said Harry abruptly.**

Remus sighed.

**Lupin raised his eyebrows.**

" **I would have thought that was obvious, Harry," he said, sounding surprised.**

A few people looked surprised that he actually answered; most teachers would avoid the question.

**Harry, who had expected Lupin to deny that he'd done any such thing, was taken aback.**

"Professor Lupin is cool," Dean said. "So of course he'll answer."

" **Why?" he said again.**

" **Well," said Lupin, frowning slightly, "I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort."**

"That definitely does make sense," Susan said.

"And it's the same reason he gave when he was asked during the last chapter," Hannah said.

**Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he'd expected,**

"That wasn't the answer you expected?" Alicia asked.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I wasn't expecting him to answer in the first place, but if he did I thought it would've been something about him not thinking I could handle it. And I didn't think he would assume Voldemort would be my greatest fear."

"That's what I thought before we started reading this book," Alicia said.

Several people voiced their agreement.

"No," Harry said. "There are many things that are worse than Voldemort."

**but Lupin had said Voldemort's name.**

"I was surprised," Harry said honestly. "Most people don't say it."

"I see no reason to fear a name," Remus said.

**The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.**

"Now I know more people who do," Harry said, he was glad that not everyone seemed to be afraid of the name.

Harry hoped that by the end of the books he could get everyone to say the name.

" **Clearly, I was wrong," said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. "But I didn't think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staff room.**

"I thought that too," Hermione said frowning. "But now that I think about it, it isn't like any of us would've known what he looked like. Harry is the only of us that actually knows."

"I didn't think about that," Su said.

"That is true," Remus said.

**I imagined that people would panic."**

"If they knew it was him they would," Harry said.

" **I didn't think of Voldemort," said Harry honestly. "I — I remembered those Dementors."**

Harry shuddered.

" **I see," said Lupin thoughtfully. "Well, well… I'm impressed."**

A few people raised their eyebrows. How exactly is that impressive?

**He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry's face. "That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry."**

"That makes sense," Susan said.

**Harry didn't know what to say to that, so he drank some more tea.**

"I wouldn't know what to say either," Hermione said.

" **So you've been thinking that I didn't believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?" said Lupin shrewdly.**

" **Well… yeah," said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier.**

"That's good," Molly said happily.

" **Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —"**

**He was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

" **Come in," called Lupin.**

**The door opened, and in came Snape.**

The students glanced at Snape. Why would he be in Lupin's office?

**He was carrying a goblet, which was smoking faintly,**

"I wonder what that is." Stephen Cornfoot said.

**and stopped at the sight of Harry, his black eyes narrowing.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course they did," Ron said snidely.

**"Ah, Severus," said Lupin, smiling. "Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?"**

_'Remus can be nice and put the past behind him. Why can't Severus?'_ McGonagall asked herself as she looked between the two.

**Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.**

_'He thought I was trying to help Sirius kill Harry.'_ Remus shuddered at the thought.

" **I was just showing Harry my Grindylow," said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.**

The twins snorted.

" **Fascinating," said Snape, without looking at it.**

"Git," Lee muttered.

**"You should drink that directly, Lupin."**

" **Yes, yes, I will," said Lupin.**

" **I made an entire cauldronful," Snape continued. "If you need more."**

"I appreciated that," Remus said sincerely.

Snape said nothing.

" **I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus."**

" **Not at all," said Snape, but there was a look in his eye Harry didn't like.**

"Snape always has some form of creepy look in his eyes," Roger said under his breath.

**He backed out of the room, unsmiling and watchful.**

"He never smiles," Fred said with a careless shrug.

"Yeah," George said. "There's nothing unusual about that.

Snape scowled at the twins who smiled innocently at him.

**Harry looked curiously at the goblet.**

"You get that from Lily," Remus said smiling. "She's one of the most curious people I've ever met."

Harry smiled; he liked learning more about his parents.

**Lupin smiled.**

" **Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me," he said.**

Harry snorted. "Someone I doubt he made it of his own volition."

"What?" Ron asked looking confused.

Hermione sensing that Ron didn't understand what Harry said responded. "It means he didn't do it of his own free will, Harry is insinuating that Professor Dumbledore made him do it."

"Oh," Ron said.

" **I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex." He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Pity sugar makes it useless," he added, taking a sip and shuddering.**

"It really is disgusting," Remus said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"It's the wolfsbane potion," Remus answered. "I take it so that when I transform on the full moon I will keep my mind. That way I won't hurt myself or others, I can take the potion then stay calm and just sleep in my office."

" **Why —?" Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.**

" **I've been feeling a bit off-color," he said. "This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren't many wizards who are up to making it."**

"You should take that as a compliment," Sprout said to Snape.

Snape sneered.

**Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.**

A few people snickered.

"I don't blame you," Dean said with his lips twitching.

" **Professor Snape's very interested in the Dark Arts," he blurted out.**

Snorts were heard.

"You need to know the Dark Arts in order to fight them," Snape said through clenched teeth.

Harry rolled his eyes; he didn't feel the need to respond.

" **Really?" said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.**

 _'I already knew.'_ Remus thought.

" **Some people reckon —" Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, "some people reckon he'd do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job."**

"You think that Snape was trying to poison Professor Lupin?" Ernie asked incredulously.

Harry just shrugged.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Justin muttered.

**Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.**

" **Disgusting," he said. "Well, Harry, I'd better get back to work. See you at the feast later."**

" **Right," said Harry, putting down his empty teacup.**

**The empty goblet was still smoking.**

The only reason the students weren't giving Snape suspicious looks is because Remus said it was the wolfsbane potion.

" **There you go," said Ron. "We got as much as we could carry."**

**A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell into Harry's lap.**

Harry smiled, he still wished he would've been able to go but it was nice that they brought him back sweets.

**It was dusk, and Ron and Hermione had just turned up in the common room, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they'd had the time of their lives.**

"I bet that made you feel better," Ginny said.

"Oh yeah," Harry said sarcastically.

" **Thanks," said Harry, picking up a packet of tiny black Pepper Imps. "What's Hogsmeade like? Where did you go?"**

"You actually asked?" Kevin asked with raised eyebrows.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't want to ruin their fun just because I couldn't go and I knew they'd want to talk about it but wouldn't unless I asked."

**By the sound of it — everywhere. Dervish and Banges, the wizarding equipment shop, Zonko's Joke Shop, into the Three Broomsticks for foaming mugs of hot butterbeer,**

Those who have had butterbeer smiled.

**and many places besides.**

" **The post office, Harry! About two hundred owls, all sitting on shelves, all color-coded depending on how fast you want your letter to get there!"**

The first and second year who had never been looked interested.

" **Honeydukes has got a new kind of fudge; they were giving out free samples, there's a bit, look —"**

" **We think we saw an ogre, honestly, they get all sorts at the Three Broomsticks —"**

"It's even worse in the Hogs Head," Fred said.

Molly frowned. "When have you been in there?"

The members of the DA shifted slightly.

"A long time ago," Fred lied.

" **Wish we could have brought you some butterbeer, really warms you up —"**

" **What did you do?" said Hermione, looking anxious. "Did you get any work done?"**

A few students snorted.

" **No," said Harry. "Lupin made me a cup of tea in his office. And then Snape came in…"**

 _'Of course he told his little friends.'_ Snape thought.

**He told them all about the goblet. Ron's mouth fell open.**

" _ **Lupin drank it**_ **?" he gasped. "Is he mad?"**

A few people snickered.

Ron tinged red as Remus chuckled.

**Hermione checked her watch.**

" **We'd better go down, you know, the feast'll be starting in five minutes." They hurried through the portrait hole and into the crowd, still discussing Snape.**

"Do you three talk about Snape often?" Charlie asked.

"Only if it's to complain," Ron said.

Snape scowled.

" **But if he — you know —" Hermione dropped her voice, glancing nervously around, "if he** _ **was**_ **trying to — to poison Lupin — he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry."**

"You can't know that," Lee pointed out.

Snape rolled his eyes.

" **Yeah, maybe," said Harry as they reached the entrance hall and crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats,**

"Professor Snape's cousins were gracious enough to join us again this year," Fred said loudly in an announcer's voice.

"All the way from Transylvania," George added pompously.

The students laughed.

"Misters Weasley!" "Fred! George!"

Snape narrowed his eyes at the twins.

"Don't say things like that about your professor," Molly scolded.

"Please refrain from making such comments," McGonagall said sternly.

The twins didn't look the least bit fazed by their anger.

**and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.**

"I love Hogwarts on Halloween," a second year Gryffindor squealed.

**The food was delicious; even Hermione and Ron, who were full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything.**

"Ron can always eat second helpings," Ginny said.

**Harry kept glancing at the staff table. Professor Lupin looked cheerful and as well as he ever did; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.**

**Harry moved his eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was he imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than was natural?**

_'That brat is much too observant for his own good.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

**The feast finished with an entertainment provided by the Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a re-enactment of his own botched beheading.**

"He loves doing that," Demelza giggled.

**It had been such a pleasant evening that Harry's good mood couldn't even be spoiled by Malfoy, who shouted through the crowd as they all left the hall, "The Dementors send their love, Potter!"**

Daphne, Astoria and Tracey sent Draco disgusted looks.

Harry didn't even react, he spent an entire year hearing Draco joke about dementors, it wasn't worth bringing up again.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.**

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

The Gryffindors who had been at Hogwarts grimaced.

" **Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.**

"Maybe someone forgot the password," Sue Li suggested.

**Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.**

" **Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd.**

Percy blushed.

" **What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password — excuse me, I'm Head Boy —"**

"Really Percy?" Fred asked in shock.

"Why didn't you mention it?" George asked with his mouth hung open.

Percy's blush deepened as the students snickered.

**And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor.**

Those who didn't know what had happened looked uneasy.

**They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."**

"What happened?" A first year Ravenclaw asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure," Lisa said frowning; she was trying to remember if she heard of anything happening on Halloween two years ago.

**People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tiptoe.**

" **What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.**

**A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione moved closer to see what the trouble was.**

_'Nosy brats.'_ Snape thought as he eyed the trio.

" **Oh, my —" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.**

Those who didn't know what had happened tensed.

**The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.**

A few people gasped.

"What?" Several students shouted.

"Someone attacked your portrait?" Su Li asked in shock.

Several Gryffindors nodded.

**Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.**

" **We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."**

" **You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.**

"Peeves." Several students groaned.

"He's always in the wrong place at the wrong time," Parvati said.

**It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.**

Filch scowled at muttered under his breath.

" **What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves' grin faded a little.**

"He won't taunt Dumbledore," Lily said.

**He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.**

**Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.**

" **Ashamed, Your Headship, sir.**

The twins snorted.

**Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily.**

"He's awful," Lavender said frowning.

" **Poor thing." he added unconvincingly.**

"He's not very nice," Parvati said as she joined Lavender in frowning.

"He's never been nice," Padma said.

" **Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

" **Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms.**

" **He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs.**

A few people shook their heads, only Peeves would joke around in a time like that.

" **Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."**

"What?" Half of the hall shouted. They had known that Sirius Black had gotten in but they didn't know he had attacked the Gryffindors' portrait.

"I knew he got in," Justin said. "But I didn't know he hurt the Fat Lady."

"He didn't hurt her," Harry said trying to make his voice sound off handed. "He just sliced it a bit."

Justin looked at him incredulously. "That isn't much better."

Hannah closed the book. "I'm finished headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled at Hannah and nodded. "Who would like to read the next chapter?"

"I will," Justin said.

"Very good," Dumbledore said smiling at the Hufflepuff.

Hannah slid the book across the table to Justin and he opened it to the correct page.


	9. Grim Defeat

**"Grim Defeat,"** Justin read out.

Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George winced slightly.

Oliver sighed, that had been the worst game he'd ever played in.

Harry shivered involuntarily, he didn't want to relive this but he knew he had to stay in the great hall. He closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath; he was dreading everyone finding out what he used to hear when a dementor would get near him.

**Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.**

"We were confused," Justin said. "All we were told was that we needed to go straight to the great hall."

" **The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall.**

"You left the students alone?" Molly said frowning, she knew that Sirius was innocent but at the time none of them knew that.

"The children were safe all together in the great hall," Dumbledore said. "The prefects were guarding the entrances and the Head Boy and Girl were watching over everyone."

Molly's frown deepened. "You left the safety of hundreds of students in the hands of children."

Dumbledore sighed. "We can discuss this later Molly, now is not the time."

Some of the students exchanged looks, now that they thought of it that wasn't the smartest thing for the professors to do.

" **I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.**

Fred and George groaned, Percy had been such a prat.

**Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important.**

Several people rolled their eyes and Percy blushed.

" **Send word with one of the ghosts."**

**Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"**

**One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave, and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.**

"At least they weren't pink," Anthony said.

" **Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.**

The older Gryffindors snorted, it wasn't easy to sleep well when a mass murderer is roaming the castle.

**The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly;**

"Of course it did," McGonagall said dryly.

**the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.**

"I didn't know that Sirius Black had cut up your portrait," Su said.

"Me either," Justin said. "I just knew that he had somehow got in."

" **Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy.**

The twins tried hard not to say anything.

" **Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"**

"It was hard to fall asleep knowing there was a murderer in the castle," Alicia said.

Snuffles growled quietly but no one with the exception of Harry who patted his head noticed.

" **C'mon," Ron said to Harry and Hermione; they seized three sleeping bags and dragged them into a corner.**

"Let me guess," Seamus said. "You three didn't go to sleep that night."

"We did," Ron said.

"Eventually," Harry added.

" **Do you think Black's still in the castle?" Hermione whispered anxiously.**

"It would be stupid for him to stay," Ernie said.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "Especially with all of the teachers looking for him."

" **Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," said Ron.**

 _'He probably went to the Shrieking Shack.'_ Harry thought as he glanced at the animagus form of his godfather.

" **It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said Hermione**

"How is that lucky?" Morag asked incredulously.

**as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"**

"That's convenient," Daphne said frowning slightly. _'Wouldn't Sirius Black know that everyone would be at the Halloween feast?'_

" **I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Ron. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise he'd have come bursting in here."**

 _'It is possible that he forgot, but not very likely.'_ Daphne thought but she was still frowning.

**Hermione shuddered.**

**All around them, people were asking one another the same question: "** _**How did he get in** _ **?"**

"That's what I want to know," Amelia said looking at the Hogwarts staff; she didn't like the thought of Sirius Black being in Hogwarts.

"Amelia," Dumbledore said in a placating tone. "I am sure it will be revealed by the end of this book."

Amelia didn't look happy about his answer but she said nothing.

" **Maybe he knows how to Apparate," said a Ravenclaw a few feet away, "Just appear out of thin air, you know."**

"You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts." Harry and Hermione both said.

A few people looked at Harry shocked including Hermione.

Harry shrugged. "You've told me several times."

" **Disguised himself, probably," said a Hufflepuff fifth year.**

 _'Someone actually guessed right.'_ Harry thought.

" **He could've flown in," suggested Dean Thomas.**

"Flown in?" Several people asked amused.

" **Honestly, am I the** _ **only**_ **person who's ever bothered to read** _ **Hogwarts, A History**_ **?" said Hermione crossly to Harry and Ron.**

"Yes." A few people muttered.

" **Probably," said Ron.**

Everyone snickered as Hermione glared at Ron.

" **Why?"**

" **Because the castle's protected by more than walls, you know," said Hermione.**

"It is?" A first year Hufflepuff asked.

"Of course," Zacharias said. "If not than anyone could get in."

" **There are all sorts of enchantments on it, to stop people entering by stealth.**

"Yet there still seems to always be danger," Remus said unhappily.

**You can't just Apparate in here. And I'd like to see the disguise that could fool those Dementors.**

Harry shuddered.

**They're guarding every single entrance to the grounds.**

"Not every single one," Harry muttered as he thought of the Marauders Map.

**They'd have seen him fly in too. And Filch knows all the secret passages, they'll have them covered…"**

_'Not all of them.'_ Sirius, Remus, the trio and the twins thought.

Filch nodded his head.

" **The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"**

"Killjoy," Ron muttered.

 **The candles all went out at once.** **The only light now came from the silvery ghosts,**

"That had looked creepy," Michael said.

**who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars.**

Luna smiled dreamily, she had thoroughly enjoyed that night.

"Wouldn't it be lovely if we did that again?" Luna asked serenely.

"That'd be awesome!" Colin said excitedly.

"Maybe it can be arranged," Dumbledore said, his long white beard quivering.

**What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Harry felt as though he were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.**

A few people nodded in agreement.

**Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the Hall to check that everything was quiet.**

"Everyone would go quiet when one of the teachers came in," Leanne said.

"And as soon as they left the talking would resume," Megan added.

The teachers frowned but none of them were surprised.

**Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep,**

Madam Pomfrey tsked.

**Professor Dumbledore came in.**

"And let me guess," Fred said amused.

"You three were awake?" George said pointing to the trio.

Harry, Hermione and Ron said nothing.

**Harry watched him looking around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags,**

"Prowling?" Fred snorted.

**telling people off for talking.**

"Ah come on Perce," George said groaning.

"Don't be such a kill joy," Fred whined.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I was performing my duty as head boy."

**Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who quickly pretended to be asleep as Dumbledore's footsteps drew nearer.**

The three grinned innocently as the teachers gave them disapproving looks.

" **Any sign of him, Professor?" asked Percy in a whisper.**

" **No. All well here?"**

"Apart from the fact that everyone was terrified," Justin said dryly.

" **Everything under control, sir."**

The twins tried to cover up snorts but failed.

" **Good. There's no point moving them all now.**

Several students surprisingly glared at Dumbledore.

"My back hurt in the morning," Parvati muttered.

**I've found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole.**

The Gryffindors groaned.

"Why did you make him our temporary guardian?" Dean asked with a hint of whining in his voice.

"He was the only one who would accept the position," Dumbledore answered.

"That's because he's nuts," Kevin said. "I wouldn't take the job if I knew a mass murderer might be coming back."

**You'll be able to move them back in tomorrow."**

" **And the Fat Lady, sir?"**

" **Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password,**

"That's good," Moody said nodding his approval even though he knew Sirius was innocent.

**so he attacked.**

Glares were sent to the book.

Snuffles whimpered slightly so Harry pat his head.

**She's still very distressed, but once she's calmed down, I'll have Mr. Filch restore her."**

"She'll get to spend time with Filch," Fred said.

"Lucky her," George said waggling his eyebrows.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina rolled their eyes.

**Harry heard the door of the hall creak open again, and more footsteps.**

" **Headmaster?" It was Snape. Harry kept quite still, listening hard.**

Snape glared at Harry who didn't seem the least bit fazed.

" **The whole of the third floor has been searched. He's not there. And Filch has done the dungeons; nothing there either."**

"Filch is a squib," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "Why would Dumbledore send him to find Sirius?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione frowned.

"I don't know," Hermione said quietly, she looked thoughtful and her brows were furrowed.

" **What about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room?**

"That wouldn't have been so bad," Ron muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned towards Ron to whisper quietly. "Sirius is innocent, remember?"

"I know, I know," Ron said tingeing red.

**The Owlery?"**

"Why would Sirius Black go to the owlery?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe because it would be one of the last places people would expect him to go," Susan suggested.

" **All searched…"**

" **Very well, Severus. I didn't really expect Black to linger."**

 _'I'm not stupid.'_ Sirius thought indignantly.

" **Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?" asked Snape.**

**Harry raised his head very slightly off his arms to free his other ear.**

Harry smiled innocently.

Snape glared at his least favourite student.

" **Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."**

 _'You could've taken a guess.'_ Snape thought to turn to stare at the headmaster. _'Your guesses are usually correct.'_

**Harry opened his eyes a fraction and squinted up to where they stood;**

"You are so nosy," Ernie said.

"No," Harry said as innocently as he could. "I'm just curious."

Several people snorted.

**Dumbledore's back was to him, but he could see Percy's face, rapt with attention,**

Fred and George rolled their eyes.

**and Snape's profile, which looked angry.**

"That's nothing new," Michael said.

" **You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?" said Snape, who was barely opening his lips, as though trying to block Percy out of the conversation.**

Percy tinged pink.

" **I do, Severus," said Dumbledore, and there was something like warning in his voice.**

Harry glanced up at the staff table to look at the headmaster. _'At least Dumbledore didn't think that Remus was helping Sirius.'_

" **It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help.**

 _'But he did.'_ Harry thought as he felt his anger grow towards Snape.

**I did express my concerns when you appointed —"**

Remus internally sighed. _'Will Severus ever move on from the past?'_

Snuffles growled.

" **I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it," said Dumbledore, and his tone made it so clear that the subject was closed that Snape didn't reply. "I must go down to the Dementors," said Dumbledore.**

"That must've been an exciting conversation," Romilda said grimacing.

**"I said I would inform them when our search was complete."**

"At least you didn't let them help search," Tonks said. "That would've been horrible."

"I never would've allowed dementors to come inside of the castle," Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"It isn't much better haven't them stand guard outside the gates," Harry muttered.

" **Didn't they want to help, sir?" said Percy.**

"I'm glad they didn't help," Sally-Anne said shivering slightly.

" **Oh yes," said Dumbledore coldly. "But I'm afraid no Dementor will cross the threshold of this castle while I am Headmaster."**

**Percy looked slightly abashed.**

Percy blushed as the twins snorted into their hands.

**Dumbledore left the hall, walking quickly and quietly. Snape stood for a moment, watching the headmaster with an expression of deep resentment on his face;**

Glares were sent to Snape who scowled in response.

**then he too left.**

"Unaware that three nosy Gryffindors had heard everything," Snape ground out.

"Severus," McGonagall said in a warning tone.

Harry glared at the potions master, he felt like pulling out his wand and shoving it up his professors ass.

**Harry glanced sideways at Ron and Hermione. Both of them had their eyes open too,**

"Of course they did," Molly sighed.

**reflecting the starry ceiling.**

" **What was all that about?" Ron mouthed.**

"Sirius Black," Seamus said slowly as though Ron were two years old.

"I know that," Ron said sounding irritable. "I meant who Snape was talking about."

"Oh," Seamus said looking slightly embarrassed.

**The school talked of nothing but Sirius Black for the next few days.**

"What did you expect?" Cormac asked. "A murderer broke into Hogwarts, of course that's all everyone would talk about."

**The theories about how he had entered the castle became wilder and wilder;**

"Of course," Sprout sighed.

"There were a lot of completely absurd theories," Padma said.

**Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff, spent much of their next Herbology class telling anyone who'd listen that Black could turn into a flowering shrub.**

The hall laughed as Hannah blushed.

"A flowering shrub?" Charlie said amused.

**The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony.**

The Gryffindors once again groaned.

**Nobody was very happy about this.**

"Really?" Morag asked sarcastically. "I can't imagine why."

**Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels,**

Seamus rolled his eyes; Sir Cadogan was always trying to get him to duel.

**and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.**

The Gryffindors all looked annoyed at the reminder.

"The passwords never even made sense," a seventh year Gryffindor complained.

" **He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy.**

"I agree." Most of the older Gryffindors said.

" **Can't we get anyone else?"**

"If only," Fred said wistfully.

" **None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."**

"You mean the only one stupid enough," Lee corrected.

**Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Harry's worries. He was now being closely watched.**

Harry groaned at the memory that had been so annoying.

**Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with him,**

"Everyone was acting like I was going to be murdered at any second," Harry said with obvious annoyance in his voice. "I really hate it when everyone acts like I can't take care of myself."

"We were trying to protect you Mr. Potter," McGonagall said.

"I know," Harry said trying to keep his voice sounding as neutral as possible. "And I appreciate it I really do, I just wish that everyone would be straight with me and also understand that I can take care of myself. Yes, I know I was only thirteen but I had also done things that fully grown wizards couldn't do. I'm not stupid or naive enough to not know that yes, some of what I did was just pure luck. But I have been taking care of myself since I could walk and I have pretty good instincts in case you haven't noticed. I also always find out everything anyways no matter how hard you try to keep the truth from me." He looked pointedly at Dumbledore; the headmaster quickly averted his gaze. "So all I'm saying is to be straight with me or one day something bad may come from hiding the truth."

The teachers said nothing so Justin cleared his throat and continued to read.

**and Percy Weasley (acting, Harry suspected, on his mother's orders) was tailing him everywhere like an extremely pompous guard dog.**

Percy and Molly both turned red and the hall broke into snickers.

"That's a brilliant way to describe him," George said.

Percy glared at his brother but George was too busy laughing to notice.

**To cap it all, Professor McGonagall summoned Harry into her office, with such a sombre expression on her face Harry thought someone must have died.**

"So dramatic," Zacharias said.

" **There's no point hiding it from you any longer, Potter," she said in a very serious voice.**

"At least she told you," Hermione said trying to get Harry to see the positive.

Harry gave Hermione an annoyed look. "You know I would've rather known from the beginning."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "But they did have their reasons."

"Hermione," Harry said in a warning tone. "Let's not discuss this now."

**"I know this will come as a shock to you, but Sirius Black —"**

"Is a mass murderer out to kill you," Warrington said dryly.

" **I know he's after me," said Harry wearily.**

"I bet that surprised her," Remus said.

"It did," McGonagall told him.

" **I heard Ron's dad telling his mum. Mr. Weasley works for the Ministry of Magic."**

**Professor McGonagall seemed very taken aback.**

"I should've known to expect him to already know," McGonagall said shaking her head. "Like he said, he always finds everything out."

**She stared at Harry for a moment or two, then said, "I see!**

**Well, in that case, Potter, you'll understand why I don't think it's a good idea for you to be practicing Quidditch in the evenings.**

"What?" Oliver yelled. "You told him not to play quidditch?"

McGonagall's lips instantly thinned until they were a straight line. "Yes Mr. Wood I did."

"But...but…" Oliver said sounding desperate.

"There was a murderer trying to kill him," McGonagall said giving Oliver a stern look.

"Oliver," Harry said, and the horrified looking keeper turned to him. "This was two years ago," Harry reminded him, "and I never missed a practice remember?"

Oliver slowly nodded his head.

A few people snickered and some students rolled their eyes.

**Out on the field with only your team members, it's very exposed, Potter —"**

"I doubt he'd care," Marcus Belby said.

" **We've got our first match on Saturday!" said Harry, outraged. "I've got to train, Professor!"**

"See," Marcus said.

"No one doubted you," Stephen said rolling his eyes.

**Professor McGonagall considered him intently.**

"She's a huge quidditch fan," Alicia said. "She'll let you play as long as a teacher is there."

Angelina suddenly looked thoughtful. "Is that why Madam Hooch came to our practices?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

"That makes more sense now," Angelina said.

**Harry knew she was deeply interested in the Gryffindor team's prospects; it had been she, after all, who'd suggested him as Seeker in the first Place.**

"I am a fan of quidditch," McGonagall said, her lips not as thin as they were a minute prior. "However the safety of my students will always come before a game."

**He waited, holding his breath.**

Those who liked quidditch but weren't huge fans rolled their eyes.

" **Hmm…" Professor McGonagall stood up and stared out of the window at the Quidditch field, just visible through the rain.**

Remus shook his head fondly at his old head of house; he knew what her choice would be.

" **Well… goodness knows, I'd like to see us win the Cup at last…**

Snape smirked at McGonagall.

"I don't know why you're smirking Severus," McGonagall said harshly. "Slytherin hasn't won a game against Gryffindor since Mr. Potter joined the team, and the quidditch cup currently resides in my office."

Snape's smirk vanished to be replaced by a scowl.

The students snickered. The whole school knew that McGonagall loved quidditch and that the Gryffindor and Slytherin heads of house were always competing to see whose team would win.

**but all the same, Potter… I'd be happier if a teacher were present. I'll ask Madam Hooch to oversee your training sessions."**

"It's not like Potter needed the practice," Montague muttered.

**The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch.**

"It was horrible," Fred said.

"We had practice almost every day," George complained.

"Stop complaining," Oliver told them. "We won the cup and that's what matters."

**Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood gave his team some unwelcome news.**

"Snape isn't refereeing again is he?" A first year asked hesitantly.

"No thankfully," Katie answered.

" **We're not playing Slytherin!" he told them, looking very angry. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Hufflepuff instead."**

" **Why?" chorused the rest of the team.**

"Malfoy." Several people said at once.

" **Flint's excuse is that their Seeker's arm's still injured," said Wood, grinding his teeth furiously.**

Glares were sent to the Slytherin seeker.

"Pathetic Malfoy," Daphne rolled her eyes. "You just knew you wouldn't be able to beat Harry in that weather."

Draco glared at his year mate but didn't say anything as that had been the exact reason as to why he didn't want to play.

" **But it's obvious why they're doing it. Don't want to play in this weather. Think it'll damage their chances…"**

"Their chances were ruined the day Harry joined our team," Angelina said proudly.

Harry smiled at Angelina who returned it.

**There had been strong winds and heavy rain all day, and as Wood spoke, they heard a distant rumble of thunder.**

" **There's nothing wrong with Malfoy's arm!" said Harry furiously. "He's faking it!"**

"I can't believe the professors bought that lie," Stewart mumbled under his breath.

" **I know that, but we can't prove it," said Wood bitterly,**

"If only we could," Ron muttered angrily.

" **And we've been practicing all those moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Hufflepuff, and their style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory —"**

Harry winced at the reminder of Cedric. He still kept having dreams about Cedric falling to the ground after being hit with by the bright green light of the killing curse. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could hear Voldemort's cruel voice saying, 'Kill the spare.'

There was a moment of silence in memory of Cedric.

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled.**

The three Chasers blushed.

" **What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior.**

"You should've known that Oliver wouldn't like that," Fred said.

"Yeah," George said agreeing with his twin. "There's no giggling allowed during practice."

Oliver rolled his eyes.

" **He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.**

Cho felt a jolt in her stomach as she thought about Cedric, she still missed him sometimes. She looked across the hall towards the Gryffindor table, her eyes scanning the bench until she found Harry; she noticed that he was staring at the Slytherin table. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw that he was looking at Daphne Greengrass, her eyes narrowed and she felt an abundance of jealousy. Before they began reading these books she had a crush on Harry, but the more they read the more she liked him. The idea that he may even consider liking Daphne Greengrass made her blood boil.

" **Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again.**

Katie's blush deepened.

" **He's only silent because he's too thick to string two words together," said Fred impatiently.**

Fred winced, he felt horrible that he had said that now that Cedric was dead.

A lot of people turned to glare at Fred.

**"I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Hufflepuff is a pushover.**

By now all of the Hufflepuffs were glaring at the red head.

**Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"**

"Don't remind us." The members of the Hufflepuff quidditch team muttered.

" **We were playing in completely different conditions!" Wood shouted,**

"And there were no dementors," Harry muttered.

**his eyes bulging slightly.**

"Obsessed," a fourth year Ravenclaw muttered.

" **Diggory's put a very strong side together!**

The Hufflepuff quidditch team smiled.

**He's an excellent Seeker!**

The Hufflepuffs smiles faltered, they all missed Cedric.

"He was," Harry said sadly.

**I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong-foot us! We** _**must** _ **win!"**

"You were crazy that year Oliver," Alicia sighed.

"I wanted to win," Oliver said defending his past self's actions.

"We know." The three chasers said.

" **Oliver, calm down!" said Fred, looking slightly alarmed.**

"Can you blame me?" Fred asked.

"No." Several people muttered.

" **We're taking Hufflepuff very seriously.** _ **Seriously**_ **."**

A few snorts were heard.

**The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever.**

"That isn't good quidditch weather," Charlie said. "I always hated playing in the rain."

**It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed,**

Astoria rolled her eyes.

**and none more so than Malfoy.**

"I'm not surprised," Anthony muttered.

" **Ah, if only my arm was feeling a bit better!" he sighed as the gale outside pounded the windows.**

"Bloody coward," Kevin mumbled.

**Harry had no room in his head to worry about anything except the match tomorrow.**

"Oliver made sure of that," Harry said.

**Oliver Wood kept hurrying up to him between classes and giving him tips.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**The third time this happened, Wood talked for so long that Harry suddenly realized he was ten minutes late for Defense Against the Dark Arts,**

The teachers frowned at Oliver.

**and set off at a run with Wood shouting after him, "Diggory's got a very fast swerve, Harry, so you might want to try looping him —"**

"He made us late as well," Fred said gesturing to himself and his twin.

**Harry skidded to a halt outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, pulled the door open, and dashed inside.**

" **Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin. I —"**

**But it wasn't Professor Lupin who looked up at him from the teacher's desk; it was Snape.**

"What?" Several people asked.

"Why would Snape be in there?" Alicia asked.

" **This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."**

**But Harry didn't move.**

Several people groaned.

"You're going to do something that gets yourself into trouble," Ernie predicted.

"With Snape all he has to do is breathe wrong and he's in trouble," Justin muttered.

" **Where's Professor Lupin?" he said.**

" **He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile.**

A few students glared a Snape.

Harry felt his anger beginning to rise and he attempted to push it down.

" **I believe I told you to sit down?"**

**But Harry stayed where he was.**

"Harry," Molly admonished softly.

Harry didn't even hear her; he was too busy glaring at Snape.

" **What's wrong with him?"**

**Snape's black eyes glittered.**

" **Nothing life-threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were.**

Most of the hall was now staring at Snape.

Dumbledore internally sighed and Snuffles growled in Snape's direction.

" **Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."**

"He really should sit down," Hannah said worriedly, she knew how Snape could get when he was angry.

**Harry walked slowly to his seat and sat down. Snape looked around at the class.**

" **As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far —"**

Remus frowned. "Yes I did Severus."

All of the students who had been in that class turned to the staff table.

"I must not have seen them," Snape said not bothering to keep the acid from his tone.

The professors exchanged looks; they all knew that Remus and Severus didn't like each other.

"I'm sure you didn't," Remus said dryly.

Harry's eyes narrowed, by the time he found out about Remus' condition he had completely forgotten that Snape had taught them about werewolves. He knew that Snape was the one that told the students that Remus was a werewolf, thus effectively ending his teaching career but it made him even madder when he realized that he'd been trying to get the students to realize it months prior.

" **Please, sir, we've done Boggarts, Red Caps, Kappas, and Grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start —"**

" **Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."**

The glares Snape was being sent intensified.

"Miss Granger was only trying to be helpful," Sprout said frowning.

" **He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly,**

Remus smiled at Dean.

**and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class.**

"You really were," Seamus said grinning.

"Thank you Seamus," Remus said sincerely.

**Snape looked more menacing than ever.**

"Is that even possible?" Wayne muttered.

" **You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you — I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and Grindylows.**

"It wasn't his fault," Harry said as his anger reached its breaking point. "In case you forgot, we had an incompetent stuttering fool who just so happened to have Voldemort on the back of his head for a professor. And the following year we had a fraud that couldn't even control Cornish pixies. He was trying to catch us up like a good professor would, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that would you? You spend our lessons degrading the Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins even when they do something wrong." Harry's dislike for the professor had only increased since they began to read the books and he couldn't control the worlds from coming out. "I came to your class for the first time and you instantly called me out and tried to embarrass me and from that point on you've done nothing but demean and attempt to humiliate me in every lesson when I've done nothing to you to deserve that treatment. You pick on Neville for not being the greatest at potions, well has it ever occurred to you that if you helped him he might improve? You yell at Hermione for knowing the answers, shouldn't you as a teacher want that?"

As Harry spoke the entire hall was silent as everyone listened intently. The students were shocked; none of them had ever heard a student talk to Snape like that.

"And on occasion you speak ill of my father, my dead father," Harry continued and put emphasis on the word dead. "And when I try to defend him you yell at me and tell me that I'm just as arrogant as he was. Well in case you haven't noticed professor, I am not my father nor am I my mother. I was actually looking forward to potions until you began to treat me and almost everyone else horribly. Unless it has escaped your notice I have a psychopathic murderer named Voldemort after my blood. I've also had to deal with trolls, teachers trying to obliviate me and dementors. I am enough to deal with already without you trying to make me miserable. You're nothing but a grown man who enjoys bullying children."

By the time Harry was finished with his rant the entire hall was staring at him in shock. Most of the adults couldn't even believe what they had heard.

"Mr. Potter-" McGonagall began but she was cut off.

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but it's the truth," Harry said as he felt his anger start to slowly dissipate. "He insults us and nothing happens, you and the other professors hear my thoughts or hear my friends and I say something about him, in this book I might add and we get in trouble. I know that everything we're reading has happened, either I thought it or someone said it. I'm sorry but I can't control my thoughts, I had no idea that one day a book would be written centered around me and that my thoughts would be read. I'm sure if anyone else in this hall had their thoughts read out, theirs wouldn't be perfect either. I'm a teenager, I think rude things and say rude things; all teenagers do. I'm sorry if you don't agree with them, but like everyone else, my mind doesn't have a filter. I would appreciate it if people would stop yelling at me for what I thought years ago, because I'm sure my thoughts are a lot more appropriate than some of my fellow students." A few students blushed. "And what my friends and I say when we're alone shouldn't be held against us. Every student in this hall has most likely said something inappropriate or rude, the only difference is that theirs not documented in a book for hundreds of people to read."

There was silence for a moment.

"I can't say that I understand how you must feel having the whole school reading your thoughts Mr. Potter," McGonagall said through pursed lips. "But I do understand what you mean by not being able to control your thoughts. My fellow colleagues and I will try to keep that in mind." The other professors with the exception of a murderous looking Snape and a glaring Umbridge nodded. "However please try to keep your temper in check when speaking to an adult."

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall," Harry said, he hadn't truly meant to say all that out loud, or at least not in that manner.

Snape looked like he wanted to yell or curse or do something, he couldn't believe that Harry wasn't being scolded for speaking to him like that. He wanted nothing more than to chuck the boy from the great hall but Dumbledore was piercing him with a look that warned him from doing anything other than sitting in silence.

Ron had a goofy smile on his face. "That was awesome mate," Ron whispered.

After the shock wore off Justin continued to read.

**Today we shall discuss —"**

**Harry watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.**

"— **werewolves," said Snape.**

The students glared at Snape; now that they all knew Remus was a werewolf they could guess why Snape wanted to discuss them.

" **But, sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start Hinkypunks —"**

" **Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm,**

"That's never good," Lisa said as she eyed the glowering potions professor warily.

" **I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you.**

"Hermione would be a much better teacher," Ron mumbled.

**And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "** _**All of you! Now!** _ **"**

**With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.**

"Git," Seamus muttered angrily.

" **Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.**

**Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.**

"Nothing unusual there," Lavender said. "Hermione always knows the answer to everything."

" **Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione.**

McGonagall glared at Snape, who was still glaring at Harry so he didn't notice.

**His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between —"**

"You knew they hadn't covered them," Wayne muttered rolling his eyes.

" **We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on – "**

"He won't like you interrupting," Padma said to her sister from the Ravenclaw table.

" _ **Silence**_ **!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one.**

"I didn't learn about werewolves until the end of my third year," a seventh year Gryffindor said.

**I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"**

Harry rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

" **Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf —"**

Ron groaned.

" **That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," said Snape coolly. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."**

"Severus!" All of the teachers except Umbridge yelled.

"How dare you speak to a student that way," McGonagall said glaring at the potions master.

"Miss Granger knew the answer," Flitwick said in obvious anger. "You should've called on her, not degrade her for knowing the answer."

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, he knew that Severus wasn't the most popular teacher or the kindest but calling students, names couldn't be tolerated.

Hermione's friends glared at Snape.

Snape's face was a blank mask and he said nothing.

**Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears.**

Now almost all of the students were glaring at Snape and the teachers were sending him looks of disappointment, with the exception of McGonagall who was glaring daggers at him.

**It was a mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once,**

They all smiled sheepishly at Hermione.

"Sorry Hermione." Hermione's Gryffindor year mates said.

"It's okay," Hermione said quietly.

"No it's not," Harry said as he squeezed her hand. "You're very smart and everyone knows that, it's just that sometimes you get a little too obsessed with knowing all the answers. Everyone knows that you know the answers and that you always raise your hand. But sometimes Hermione you really should let someone else answer a question. In Herbology for instance, Neville usually always knows the answers, after all he is the best in our year in the class." Neville blushed and smiled embarrassedly, Harry continued in a gentle voice. "But he rarely gets to answer because you always answer first. It's good to be smart and you should do your best, but sometimes you should let other students shine as well. It can cause other people to get mad that you always have to prove that you're smarter."

Hermione frowned slightly; she had always tried to answer questions first to prove that she belonged here. She was a muggleborn and no matter how much people said differently, blood did matter in the wizarding world. If she wanted to get anywhere she needed to be the smartest. Harry is a half blood and Ron is a pure blood, people think they belong but she's just a muggleborn. People like the Malfoys would always think that people like her are beneath them, and she just wanted to prove that she could be just as good.

"I want to prove that I belong here, that I can be a good witch," Hermione told him, forgetting for a moment that they were in the middle of the great hall.

"You are great Hermione," Harry said as he squeezed her hand again. "You're the smartest witch in our year; not answering one question won't change that fact. You belong at Hogwarts just as much and Ron or me."

Hermione nodded slowly. "I can try," Hermione said quietly.

Harry smiled at her.

Hermione smiled tentatively back, she knew that she could come off as a know-it-all but she also knew it would most likely take a long time for her to drop the habit of always having to answer questions first.

**and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week,**

Ron smiled sheepishly ad Molly frowned.

**said loudly, "You asked us a question and she knows the answer! Why ask if you don't want to be told?"**

The twins groaned.

"He won't like that," Charlie said knowingly.

**The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape advanced on Ron slowly, and the room held its breath.**

Molly and Arthur both looked at Snape as the Weasley children glared at him.

" **Detention, Weasley," Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's.**

The students grimaced.

" **And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."**

"Severus," McGonagall said, her tone promising him a long talk.

**No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson.**

"I can't blame them," Sloper muttered, he was a Gryffindor so he knew how Snape treated his fellow lions.

**They sat and made notes on werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.**

" **Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the Kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…"**

The teachers' looks grew even more disappointed as Remus frowned.

"I'm glad you weren't the Defense professor then," a fifth year Hufflepuff muttered.

**When the bell rang at last, Snape held them back.**

"As if an entire period with him isn't enough," Ron grumbled.

" **You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves.**

Remus winced slightly as Harrys eyes narrowed.

Snuffles growled at Snape, this time a few more people noticed but they didn't pay it much attention.

**I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning.**

"Were you even allowed to assign homework?" Cormac asked arrogantly.

Snape sneered at the sixth year.

**It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."**

Ron muttered under his breath, that detention had been horrible.

**Harry and Hermione left the room with the rest of the class, who waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious tirade about Snape.**

The Gryffindors tried to ignore the glare Snape was directing at them.

" **Snape's never been like this with any of our other Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, even if he did want the job," Harry said to Hermione. "Why's he got it in for Lupin?**

Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I do wonder why," Hannah whispered to Susan.

"I don't know," Susan whispered back. "Maybe we'll find out in this book."

**D'you think this is all because of the Boggart?"**

"That could be it," Susan said to Hannah.

" **I don't know," said Hermione pensively. "But I really hope Professor Lupin gets better soon…"**

"You weren't the only one," Dean said.

**Ron caught up with them five minutes later, in a towering rage.**

"Everyone's like that after being alone with Snape," Andrew said with a careless shrug.

" **D'you know what that —" (he called Snape something that made Hermione say "** _ **Ron**_ **!")**

Molly and most of the professor sent Ron a look of disapproval but didn't say anything, they knew that Harry was right, this was two years ago and he didn't know the whole school would be reading it.

"— **is making me do? I've got to scrub out the bedpans in the hospital wing.** _ **Without magic**_ **!" He was breathing deeply, his fists clenched.**

"Ew." Several girls squealed.

"That's gross," Parvati said wrinkling her nose.

" **Why couldn't Black have hidden in Snape's office, eh? He could have finished him off for us!"**

"Ron!" Molly yelled, she couldn't believe her son would say something like that.

Ron winced at his mother's tone.

**Harry woke extremely early the next morning; so early that it was still dark. For a moment he thought the roaring of the wind had woken him. Then he felt a cold breeze on the back of his neck and sat bolt upright — Peeves the Poltergeist had been floating next to him, blowing hard in his ear.**

A few people winced.

"I hate it when he does that," Oliver Rivers grumbled.

" **What did you do that for?" said Harry furiously.**

"Because he loves to be annoying," Stewart said.

**Peeves puffed out his cheeks, blew hard, and zoomed backward out of the room, cackling.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Harry fumbled for his alarm clock and looked at it. It was half past four.**

Madam Pomfrey made a noise of disapproval.

"That's much too early," Molly said. "That's not good for a growing boy."

Harry internally sighed but he didn't say anything, he knew that Mrs. Weasley was just worried about him and he could imagine his mum saying the same thing if she were alive.

**Cursing Peeves, he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult, now that he was awake, to ignore the sounds of the thunder rumbling overhead, the pounding of the wind against the castle walls, and the distant creaking of the trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours he would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale.**

The adults frowned; Madam Pomfrey's was the worst.

**Finally, he gave up any thought of more sleep, got up, dressed, picked up his Nimbus Two Thousand, and walked quietly out of the dormitory.**

**As Harry opened the door, something brushed against his leg. He bent down just in time to grab Crookshanks by the end of his bushy tail and drag him outside.**

"Demon cat," Seamus said, during his third year that cat was always trying to sneak into their dorm room.

Hermione glared at Seamus.

"I should've let him in," Harry muttered.

" **You know, I reckon Ron was right about you," Harry told Crookshanks suspiciously.**

The twins snorted.

**"There are plenty of mice around this place — go and chase them. Go on," he added, nudging Crookshanks down the spiral staircase with his foot. "Leave Scabbers alone."**

Harry muttered something under his breath about traitorous rats.

**The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Harry knew better than to think the match would be cancelled; Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms.**

"They should be," Pomfrey said still frowning.

**Nevertheless, he was starting to feel very apprehensive.**

"You weren't the only one," Alicia said.

"I had a bad feeling," Katie told him.

**Wood had pointed out Cedric Diggory to him in the corridor; Diggory was a fifth year and a lot bigger than Harry.**

Harry sighed as memories of Cedric came flooding into his mind.

**Seekers were usually light and speedy, but Diggory's weight would be an advantage in this weather because he was less likely to be blown off course.**

"Pessimist," Ginny said.

**Harry whiled away the hours until dawn in front of the fire, getting up every now and then to stop Crookshanks from sneaking up the boys' staircase again.**

"Seriously," Justin said exasperated. "That cat is crazy."

**At long last Harry thought it must be time for breakfast, so he headed through the portrait hole alone.**

" **Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.**

"What?" Several people asked looking bewildered.

" **Oh, shut up," Harry yawned.**

A few people snickered.

**He revived a bit over a large bowl of porridge, and by the time he'd started on toast, the rest of the team had turned up.**

"I'm surprised you actually ate something," Ron told him.

"Oliver would've forced me to," Harry said. "I found it more prudent to eat without having to be forced."

"I can't say I blame you," Katie said, knowing how Oliver could get before games.

" **It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.**

Oliver's old team rolled their eyes.

"Isn't he always complaining about you guys not eating enough?" Terry asked.

"Yes," Angelina said. "But he doesn't always eat himself."

"I had to make sure you guys ate," Oliver said as though it was obvious.

Angelina rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of fondness there. "We can take care of ourselves Oliver."

" **Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."**

Snorts echoed around the hall.

"A bit?" Lisa asked incredulously.

**But it was considerably more than a bit of rain.**

"It was a lot more than a bit," Katie muttered.

**Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went.**

"There really was no point bringing an umbrella," a third year Ravenclaw muttered, her umbrella had blown away as soon as she walked outside.

**Just before he entered the locker room, Harry saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, laughing and pointing at him from under an enormous umbrella on their way to the stadium.**

Glares were directed towards Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

**The team changed into their scarlet robes and waited for Wood's usual pre-match pep talk, but it didn't come.**

"What?" Several people asked.

"That was the first time he didn't give a pep talk," Katie said.

"That's how we knew how worried he was," Alicia told the hall.

**He tried to speak several times, made an odd gulping noise, then shook his head hopelessly and beckoned them to follow him.**

"He looked really defeated," Alicia said.

"Thanks," Oliver said sarcastically.

Alicia smiled sheepishly at him.

**The wind was so strong that they staggered sideways as they walked out onto the field.**

A few people winced; they couldn't imagine trying to play quidditch in that weather.

**If the crowd was cheering, they couldn't hear it over the fresh rolls of thunder. Rain was splattering over Harry's glasses. How on earth was he going to see the Snitch in this?**

"I still can't believe they didn't postpone the match," Kevin said. "We could barely see the game."

**The Hufflepuffs were approaching from the opposite side of the field, wearing canary-yellow robes. The Captains walked up to each other and shook hands; Diggory smiled at Wood but Wood now looked as though he had lockjaw and merely nodded.**

Harry stared at the table and tried not to think about Cedric, he had no wish to replay Cedric's final moments which is what happened if he thought about him too much.

**Harry saw Madam Hooch's mouth form the words, "Mount your brooms." He pulled his right foot out of the mud with a squelch and swung it over his Nimbus Two Thousand. Madam Hooch put her whistle to her lips and gave it a blast that sounded shrill and distant — they were off.**

**Harry rose fast, but his Nimbus was swerving slightly with the wind.**

A few people frowned, that definitely wasn't good.

**He held it as steady as he could and turned, squinting into the rain.**

**Within five minutes Harry was soaked to his skin and frozen, hardly able to see his teammates, let alone the tiny Snitch.**

"That's not good," Megan said quietly to herself.

**He flew backward and forward across the field past blurred red and yellow shapes, with no idea of what was happening in the rest of the game. He couldn't hear the commentary over the wind.**

"I could barely hear it," Susan said.

"I don't think anyone could hear it clearly," a seventh year Hufflepuff said.

**The crowd was hidden beneath a sea of cloaks and battered umbrellas. Twice Harry came very close to being unseated by a Bludger;**

A few people winced and Snuffles whined.

**his vision was so clouded by the rain on his glasses he hadn't seen them coming.**

"One of the downside to wearing glasses," Harry muttered.

"Why don't you get your eyes fixed?" Tonks asked.

Harry looked puzzled. "You can do that?" Tonks nodded. "Then why do some people still wearing glasses." He glanced at Arthur and Percy as he said this.

"The potion to correct ones eyesight is very expensive and it's also supposed to be painful," Arthur answered.

"Oh," Harry said not knowing what else to say. _'I'll have to look into that.'_

 **He lost track of time.** **It was getting harder and harder to hold his broom straight.**

"My hands were frozen," Harry said.

**The sky was getting darker, as though night had decided to come early. Twice Harry nearly hit another player, without knowing whether it was a teammate or opponent; everyone was now so wet, and the rain so thick, he could hardly tell them apart.**

"I couldn't tell who was on the other team," Fred said.

"Me either," George said shaking his head. "I didn't want to hit the bludger at one of our teammates so I focused on not letting the bludger hit anyone."

**With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle; Harry could just see the outline of Wood through the thick rain, gesturing him to the ground. The whole team splashed down into the mud.**

"I almost fell," Alicia grumbled.

" **I called for time-out!" Wood roared at his team. "Come on, under here —"**

**They huddled at the edge of the field under a large umbrella;**

"What was the point of going under an umbrella?" Padma asked. "You were already soaking wet."

The old Gryffindor quidditch team shrugged.

**Harry took off his glasses and wiped them hurriedly on his robes.**

"Unfortunately there's no point to that either," Anthony muttered.

" **What's the score?"**

" **We're fifty points up," said Wood, "but unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night."**

"That would have been horrible," Lavender moaned.

" **I've got no chance with these on," Harry said exasperatedly, waving his glasses.**

**At that very moment, Hermione appeared at his shoulder;**

"Watch Hermione come up with some way to help Harry," Ginny said knowingly.

**she was holding her cloak over her head and was, inexplicably, beaming.**

A few people shot Hermione odd looks.

" **I've had an idea, Harry!**

"Nothing new there," Pansy mumbled.

**Give me your glasses, quick!"**

**He handed them to her, and as the team watched in amazement, Hermione tapped them with her wand and said, "** _**Impervius** _ **!"**

"Brilliant idea Miss Granger," Flitwick said beaming.

"Thank you," Hermione said blushing.

" **There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"**

"That's a good spell to know," Demelza said.

**Wood looked as though he could have kissed her.**

The students in the hall looked amused.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina shook their heads fondly.

" **Brilliant!" he called hoarsely after her as she disappeared into the crowd. "Okay, team, let's go for it!"**

**Hermione's spell had done the trick.**

Harry smiled at his best friend who returned it.

**Harry was still numb with cold, still wetter than he'd ever been in his life, but he could see.**

"That's good." Several people said.

**Full of fresh determination, he urged his broom through the turbulent air, staring in every direction for the Snitch, avoiding a Bludger, ducking beneath Diggory, who was streaking in the opposite direction…**

**There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning.**

"At least he didn't get hit by the lightning," Anthony said.

Terry shot Anthony a weird luck.

"What?" Anthony said shrugging. "Don't tell me that with Harry's luck that getting struck by lightning is impossible."

Terry rolled his eyes.

**This was getting more and more dangerous.**

"Quidditch is dangerous enough without playing in that sort of weather," Pomfrey said in a disapproving tone.

**Harry needed to get the Snitch quickly —**

**He turned, intending to head back toward the middle of the field, but at that moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the stands, and Harry saw something that distracted him completely, the silhouette of an enormous shaggy black dog, clearly imprinted against the sky, motionless in the topmost, empty row of seats.**

Lavender and Parvati looked at Harry in horror.

"The grim," Parvati said with wide eyes.

"No," Harry said sighing. "It wasn't the grim."

**Harry's numb hands slipped on the broom handle and his Nimbus dropped a few feet. Shaking his sodden bangs out of his eyes, he squinted back into the stands. The dog had vanished.**

" **Harry!" came Wood's anguished yell from the Gryffindor goal posts. "Harry, behind you!"**

"What now?" A sixth year Ravenclaw moaned.

**Harry looked wildly around. Cedric Diggory was pelting up the field, and a tiny speck of gold was shimmering in the rain-filled air between them…**

"The snitch!" Dennis yelled excitedly.

**With a jolt of panic, Harry threw himself flat to the broom handle and zoomed toward the Snitch.**

" **Come on!" he growled at his Nimbus as the rain whipped his face. "** _ **Faster**_ **!"**

**But something odd was happening. An eerie silence was falling across the stadium.**

Those who had been at the match shivered while those who hadn't didn't react.

**The wind, though as strong as ever, was forgetting to roar.**

"What do you mean?" Sally-Anne asked.

"I think he means it was silent," Megan said.

**It was as though someone had turned off the sound, as though Harry had gone suddenly deaf — what was going on?**

"I wish I would've gone deaf," Harry muttered. "Anything would be better than hearing that."

**And then a horribly familiar wave of cold swept over him, inside him, just as he became aware of something moving on the field below…**

"Dementors," a second year whispered wide eyed.

"What are they doing there?" A first year Ravenclaw whispered fearfully.

**Before he'd had time to think, Harry had taken his eyes off the Snitch and looked down.**

**At least a hundred Dementors, their hidden faces pointing up at him, were standing beneath him.**

"A hundred dementors?" Dennis yelled.

**It was as though freezing water were rising in his chest, cutting at his insides.**

Harry shuddered.

**And then he heard it again… Someone was screaming, screaming inside his head… a woman…**

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his face paled drastically, he didn't want to hear this especially not in the great hall.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as she looked at him with concern obvious in her eyes.

Ron put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, Harry had told him what he used to hear near dementors and he knew it'd be tough for him to relive it.

" _ **Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!**_ **"**

" _ **Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…**_ **"**

" _ **Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —**_ **"**

Justin's eyes had widened as he read those three lines and when he was done he felt as if his voice had died in his throat.

Everyone in the hall was staring at Harry with wide eyes, horrified expressions, sadness or pity.

Harry felt as though he had been stabbed in the gut, and by the time Justin had finished those three lines it was like someone had twisted the knife. He hated hearing his mother's last words, he hated hearing his father's last words and he hated hearing what he heard now when he was near a dementor. His mother died to save him, he didn't know why Voldemort was going to let her live all he knows is that she loved him enough that she was willing to die for him. His father died to save not only him but his mother as well, that was another one of the reasons why he hated when Snape spoke ill of his father. In Harry's eyes his father, James Potter, was a man who was willing to die in order to save those he loved. He loved his parents and in his opinion, they were the true heroes, not him.

Hermione was looking at Harry with worry and sadness. She knew her best friend was probably lost in his own thoughts so she didn't try to speak to him, she just squeezed his hand and promised herself that she'd be there for him when he was ready to talk.

Ron watched as Harry stared blankly at the table, he wanted to say something funny to get Harry to cheer up but one look at Hermione told him that doing that wouldn't be a smart idea. He couldn't imagine having to listen to his mother's final moments; he shuddered just thinking about it. He increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder as he promised himself to be there for his brother when he needed him to be.

Snape was staring at Harry, his face expressionless but much more pale than usual. _'Harry hears Lily's final moments?'_ He couldn't imagine that, in his opinion it would be sheer torture. But then another thought came to him. _'The Dark Lord gave her a choice.'_ Something inside of Snape stirred. _'Lily was given a choice...but she chose to save her son.'_ Snape closed his eyes for a few seconds but no one noticed, everyone was too busy staring at Harry. In the back of his mind he knew that the Lily he knew, the Lily he loved would never choose to save herself over her son, but that doesn't mean he didn't wish that she had.

Draco felt a wave of...guilt? His usually pale face was even paler as he stared at the Gryffindor table. He had mocked Harry for an entire year about being frightened of dementors, but could he really blame him? He was close to his mother, no matter how heartless people thought she was, Narcissa Malfoy was a good mother, he didn't know what he would do if he heard her being murdered. He never thought he'd feel bad for anything he'd ever done to his so called enemy but in that moment he did, internally he was a mess. These books were making him see how he behaved and after reading these last few lines he couldn't blame Harry for hating him. He felt something else in his stomach...regret? Draco quickly pushed that feeling down and quickly rearranged his face to look as though he didn't care.

The adults exchanged horrified and sad looks. A child should never have to live what Harry has lived through and then have to hear their mother's last moments. Those who had either taught or had known Lily felt even worse, she had been such a kind woman, she and James didn't deserve what had happened to them.

Remus was looking down at the table as his eyes began to get wet; he held them back because he didn't want Harry or anyone else to see him cry. He didn't even notice when Tonks grabbed his hand.

Sirius wanted to turn into a human to comfort his godson but he knew he couldn't so Snuffles moved so that he could put his head in Harry's lap, who then absentmindedly began stroking the animagus' head. Snuffles whined, he never wanted to know what James or Lily's last words were, but now that he knew he wasn't surprised. He knew that James and Lily had loved Harry more than anything or anyone else in the world, both of them would've died before they let anyone hurt their precious son. _'I left you down James and Lily.'_ Sirius thought sadly. _'If only I wouldn't have thought myself so damn clever I would've been the secret keeper and I would've died before I betrayed you.'_

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle and he closed his eyes.

Harry's friends looked at him sadly, none of them could imagine hearing their mums last words especially if she was murdered trying to protect them.

Daphne didn't know Harry, they had only spoken a few times before but she had started to develop feelings for him the past few days. Reading this made her feel horrified, sad and disgusted all at the same time. Horrified that Harry had to hear his mother's last words, sad for Harry and his parents deaths in the first place and disgusted that a person can be horrible enough to actually murder a woman, her husband and attempt to kill their infant. _'He's definitely stronger than people think.'_

**Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Harry's brain… What was he doing? Why was he flying?**

**He needed to help her…**

**She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…**

Most of the girls in the hall had tears in their eyes while the boys looked horrified but uncomfortable at the same time.

**He was falling, falling through the icy mist.**

" _ **Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"**_

Harry closed his eyes; he could hear his mother's screams in his mind as though she was standing directly in front of him.

**A shrill voice was laughing,**

"Voldemort," Harry said in a hard voice.

Justin stopped reading as he looked up at Harry.

"Voldemort laughed as he murdered my mother," Harry said his voice sounding much softer than it had a few seconds before. "He is nothing more than a murdering psychopath who kills and tortured people for his own sick amusement and anyone who follows him is just as bad." A few of the Slytherins who had parents who were death eaters or at one time had contemplated being one shifted although unnoticeably.

A few seconds later Harry found his vision blocked by a large quantity of blonde hair.

"It's okay," Luna told him in a confident voice, it sounded the complete opposite of her usual dreamy tone. "Your parents loved you more than anything Harry; they wouldn't want you to dwell on their deaths and forget to live."

A little bit of the anger and sadness Harry had been feeling before left him as he felt nothing but caring and kindness coming off of Luna.

"Thank you Luna," Harry said quietly but sincerely.

Luna pulled away and smiled at him before turning to go back to her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione had noticed how Harry seemed...relieved?...calm?...She didn't know what it was but she knew he had felt it when Luna spoke to him. She didn't know the girl and had always heard that people called her Looney Lovegood, but she saw Harry's face when Ginny called her that and knew that he definitely wouldn't be calling her that.

"Luna," Hermione said tentatively and the blonde turned around with curious eyes. "Would you care to sit with us?"

A few people looked shocked including Ginny; Luna Lovegood definitely wasn't the type of person they would picture Hermione wanting to sit with.

A large genuine smile spread across Luna's face. "I would love to."

Hermione couldn't help but smile back as she scooted closer to Harry so that Luna could sit between her and Bill.

Harry sent Hermione a grateful smile, it was the first smile he had given anyone all chapter which caused her to smile a little bit bigger back.

**the woman was screaming, and Harry knew no more.**

" **Lucky the ground was so soft."**

" **I thought he was dead for sure."**

Hermione, Ron and a few others flinched.

" **But he didn't even break his glasses."**

"Thanks to Hermione," Harry said trying to sound normal, it didn't work but no one said anything.

Hermione smiled weakly at him, not wanting him to go back to being depressed.

**Harry could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever.**

"You were still somewhat out it," Remus said. "Your brain needed time to catch up."

 **He didn't have a clue where he was,** **or how he'd got there, or what he'd been doing before he got there.**

"You couldn't remember?" Lavender asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "Not at first, I couldn't remember everything," he swallowed, "until later that night."

**All he knew was that every inch of him was aching as though it had been beaten.**

"You did fall from over fifty feet mate," Ron said in a weak voice.

" **That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."**

Hermione nodded. "It was one of the scariest moments of my life."

**Scariest… the scariest thing… hooded black figures… cold… screaming…**

People shivered involuntarily.

"It's starting to come back," Padma murmured.

**Harry's eyes snapped open.**

"That startled me," Alicia said quietly, she was still in a shocked state.

**He was lying in the hospital wing.**

**The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around his bed.**

"We were so worried," Katie told him.

**Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.**

" **Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud.**

"I was scared," Fred admitted looking unusually grave. "By third year you weren't just Ron's friend but mine as well," Harry gave him a small smile, "and watching you fall was-"

"Terrible," George finished his twin's sentence.

**"How're you feeling?"**

_'Horrible.'_ Harry thought.

**It was as though Harry's memory was on fast forward. The lightning… the Grim… the Snitch… and the Dementors…**

" **What happened?" he said, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.**

"I wasn't expecting you to move that fast," Ron said.

" **You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been — what — fifty feet?"**

"Over fifty feet," Madam Hooch said grimacing.

" **We thought you'd died," said Alicia, who was shaking.**

"The girls were crying," Oliver said.

Alicia, Katie and Angelina glared at their ex captain.

"Like you weren't worried," Angelina said.

**Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.**

"She'd been crying," Ron said looking at his best friend sadly.

" **But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"**

Harry was sent looks of disbelief; even the adults were giving him odd looks.

"You just fell over fifty feet after hea-," Ernie cleared his throat not wanting to mention his mum. "After going near a hundred dementors and you're worried about who won the match?"

Harry shrugged. "I had never lost a game before."

Remus groaned and rubbed at his eyes. "We need to work on your priorities."

**No one said anything. The horrible truth sank into Harry like a stone.**

" **We didn't —** _ **lose**_ **?"**

Neville, Dean and Seamus were shaking their heads.

"Only you," Neville muttered.

" **Diggory got the Snitch," said George. "Just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to call it off. Wanted a rematch.**

"He was always fair," Harry said quietly.

Sprout dabbed at her eyes, first hearing about Harry's horrible memories and then Cedric, it was hard for her to keep her tears in.

**But they won fair and square… even Wood admits it."**

Oliver sighed, that day had been horrible. Not only was his seeker injured but they also lost the match.

" **Where is Wood?" said Harry, suddenly realizing he wasn't there.**

"Why weren't you there?" Charlie demanded as he turned red. "Your seeker was hurt!"

"I felt horrible," Oliver admitted. "I pushed him to win and then he got hurt, not to mention we lost..." Oliver shook his head. "I couldn't stand to be around anyone."

"He visited me later," Harry said before anyone could say anything else.

" **Still in the showers," said Fred. "We think he's trying to drown himself."**

"He probably was," Alicia muttered.

**Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair.**

"Why are you being so hard on yourself?" Lavender asked frowning.

Hermione sighed. "He blames himself."

"That's ridiculous." Several people said.

Harry just shrugged; he couldn't control how he felt.

 **Fred grabbed his shoulder and shook it roughly.** " **C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before."**

" **There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.**

"We all miss it sometimes," the Hufflepuff seeker said.

Draco and Cho both nodded.

" **It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points."**

" **Right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"**

" **Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.**

" **But if they beat Ravenclaw…"**

" **No way, Ravenclaw is too good.**

The Ravenclaw team looked happy for a moment before the somber mood in the hall ruined it.

**But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"**

Draco wanted to snort but he knew now wasn't the time.

" **It all depends on the points — a margin of a hundred either way —"**

**Harry lay there, not saying a word. They had lost… for the first time ever, he had lost a Quidditch match.**

"You make up for it," Ron said clapping him on the back.

**After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave him in peace.**

"I wish you would've let them stay," Harry said. "It would've helped to cheer me up."

Madam Pomfrey frowned; maybe she should let friends visit more often.

" **We'll come and see you later," Fred told him. "Don't beat yourself up Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."**

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

**The team trooped out, trailing mud behind them.**

Filch glowered at the Gryffindors.

**Madam Pomfrey shut the door behind them, looking disapproving. Ron and Hermione moved nearer to Harry's bed.**

" **Dumbledore was really angry," Hermione said in a quaking voice.**

"That's an understatement," McGonagall said with thin lips.

**"I've never seen him like that before. He ran onto the field as you fell, waved his wand, and you sort of slowed down before you hit the ground.**

"It's a good thing he was there," Parvati said quietly.

**Then he whirled his wand at the Dementors. Shot silver stuff at them.**

"A patronus," Harry muttered.

**They left the stadium right away… He was furious they'd come onto the grounds. We heard him —"**

" **Then he magicked you onto a stretcher," said Ron. "And walked up to school with you floating on it. Everyone thought you were…"**

"Dead," Harry said in a toneless voice.

Harry's friends and the adults winced.

"Don't say that," Hermione said looking as though she wanted to cry.

**His voice faded, but Harry hardly noticed.**

**He was thinking about what the Dementors had done to him… about the screaming voice.**

"Why did he hear his mum...?" Dennis trailed off, obviously not wanting to finish the question.

"A dementor causing a person to relive their worst memories," Dumbledore answered sadly.

**He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione looking at him so anxiously that he quickly cast around for something matter-of-fact to say.**

" **Did someone get my Nimbus?"**

"Of course you ask about your broom before your own health," Remus said shaking his head. "We will definitely be speaking about that."

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at each other.**

"That doesn't make it obvious that something is wrong," Jimmy muttered.

" **Er —"**

" **What?" said Harry, looking from one to the other.**

" **Well… when you fell off, it got blown away," said Hermione hesitantly.**

" **And?"**

" **And it hit — it hit — oh, Harry — it hit the Whomping Willow."**

Many of the students especially the quidditch fans winced.

**Harry's insides lurched.**

Harry smiled sadly at the memory of his first broom.

**The Whomping Willow was a very violent tree that stood alone in the middle of the grounds.**

"Evil tree," Ron muttered.

" **And?" he said, dreading the answer.**

" **Well, you know the Whomping Willow," said Ron. "It — it doesn't like being hit."**

Harry snorted. "Understatement."

" **Professor Flitwick brought it back just before you came around," said Hermione in a very small voice.**

**Slowly, she reached down for a bag at her feet, turned it upside down, and tipped a dozen bits of splintered wood and twig onto the bed, the only remains of Harry's faithful, finally beaten broomstick.**

"Harry just couldn't catch a break," Hannah sighed.

"I'm done," Justin said awkwardly as he flipped to the next page. "The next chapter is called the Marauders Map."

The twins' heads shot up and they quickly looked at the Hufflepuff table.

Snuffles perked up at the mention of his old map.

Remus looked over to the Gryffindor table; he was going to find out how Harry got the map.

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks each of them wondering how the teachers would react to the map.

"I'll read," George said quickly.

The students and staff looked surprised that one of the twins wanted to read but no one said anything.

George levitated the book to him and opened to the correct page, he grinned when he saw the title and a little picture of a map underneath it.


	10. The Marauders Map

**"The Marauder's Map,"** George read out.

The twins grinned at Harry who smiled back.

Harry decided that he would try not to let the last chapter make him miserable for the rest of the reading, when he was obviously miserable, the whole hall sent him pitying looks which he didn't want.

**Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry in the hospital wing for the rest of the weekend.**

Harry sighed, he knew that Madam Pomfrey only meant well but her coddling annoyed him.

 **He didn't argue or complain,** **but he wouldn't let her throw away the shattered remnants of his Nimbus Two Thousand.**

"Why?" Morag asked looking confused.

Harry just shrugged in response.

**He knew he was being stupid, knew that the Nimbus was beyond repair, but Harry couldn't help it; he felt as though he'd lost one of his best friends.**

The quidditch fanatics looked at him sympathetically.

**He had a stream of visitors, all intent on cheering him up.**

Harry smiled at his friends who smiled back.

**Hagrid sent him a bunch of earwiggy flowers that looked like yellow cabbages,**

A few people snorted.

 **and Ginny Weasley,** **blushing furiously, turned up with a get-well card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.**

Ginny turned red as many people snickered.

"Shut up," Ginny hissed to the twins who were laughing.

**The Gryffindor team visited again on Sunday morning, this time accompanied by Wood, who told Harry (in a hollow, dead sort of voice) that he didn't blame him in the slightest.**

Glares were directed at Oliver.

"I didn't blame him," Oliver said quickly. "I was just upset that we had lost the match."

**Ron and Hermione left Harry's bedside only at night. But nothing anyone said or did could make Harry feel any better,**

More sad looks were sent at Harry and he was internally banging his head, it was annoying.

**because they knew only half of what was troubling him.**

**He hadn't told anyone about the Grim, not even Ron and Hermione, because he knew Ron would panic and Hermione would scoff.**

"You still should've told us," Hermione said.

"It wasn't a big deal," Harry told her.

Hermione frowned. "If it bothered you than it was obviously a big deal."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

**The fact remained, however, that it had now appeared twice, and both appearances had been followed by near-fatal accidents;**

Lavender and Parvati shot Harry worried looks.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Neither of those accidents was caused because he saw the grim."

"You don't know that," Lavender said shooting Hermione an annoyed look.

"Actually I do," Hermione said pursing her lips.

Before the argument could continue George continued to read.

 **the first time, he had nearly been run over by the Knight Bus;** **the second, fallen fifty feet from his broomstick.**

"That would've happened whether or not Harry saw the grim," Roger said. "It was the dementors that caused that."

**Was the Grim going to haunt him until he actually died? Was he going to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder for the beast?**

A few people shot Harry exasperated looks while others looked at him worriedly.

"I don't believe in the grim," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I was just being a pessimistic thirteen year old."

**And then there were the Dementors.**

Harry shuddered.

**Harry felt sick and humiliated every time he thought of them.**

"You shouldn't feel like that," Padma said frowning.

**Everyone said the Dementors were horrible, but no one else collapsed every time they went near one. No one else heard echoes in their head of their dying parents.**

Snape flinched imperceptibly at the reminder of Lily's last words.

"That's because most people don't have your experiences," Sprout said sadly.

**Because Harry knew who that screaming voice belonged to now.**

By now almost the entire hall was looking at Harry sadly.

**He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the night hours in the hospital wing while he lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling.**

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand.

**When the Dementors approached him, he heard the last moments of his mother's life,**

Harry flinched but it was so small that only Hermione noticed.

**her attempts to protect him, Harry, from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her…**

The pitying looks only became worse and Harry looked down at the time so that he could avoid them.

The adults were looking at him with a sort of aching sadness, no one especially not a child should have to go through everything that Harry had.

Harry was finding it difficult to keep on hearing about his parents' deaths. He had thought this chapter wouldn't bring them up again but apparently he was wrong.

**Harry dozed fitfully, sinking into dreams full of clammy, rotted hands and petrified pleading,**

A few students shivered.

**jerking awake to dwell again on his mother's voice.**

"You shouldn't dwell on that Harry," Remus told his sadly.

"I wasn't trying to," Harry said quietly.

**It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the main school on Monday, where he was forced to think about other things, even if he had to endure Draco Malfoy's taunting.**

The sympathetic looks on everyone's faces were quickly replaced by glares that were being directed at the young Malfoy heir.

"Despicable excuse for a wizard," Daphne said as she stared with obvious disgust at her fellow house mate.

"I didn't know that Potter heard his mum dying," Draco defended himself.

"You still should've known it was something bad," Tracey spat.

Draco was internally cringing; he never would've made fun of Harry's dementor fear if he had known that.

**Malfoy was almost beside himself with glee at Gryffindor's defeat.**

The Gryffindors glares intensified.

**He had finally taken off his bandages, and celebrated having the full use of both arms again by doing spirited imitations of Harry falling off his broom.**

Draco looked at the table so he didn't have to look at the glares from his fellow students or the disappointed looks on almost all of the adults faces. His stomach twisted, he would pass out too if he had heard his mother's final moments alive.

**Malfoy spent much of their next Potions class doing Dementor imitations across the dungeon;**

The adults turned to glare at Snape.

"You didn't see Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall demanded.

Snape didn't say anything instead he just stared at the Transfiguration professor.

McGonagall's lips turned into a thin line.

**Ron finally cracked and flung a large, slippery crocodile heart at Malfoy, which hit him in the face**

The hall burst into laughter and the twins high fived Ron.

Molly and the adults' looks disapproving but surprisingly none of them said anything.

**and caused Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor.**

McGonagall's lips turned into a frown; as soon as they had a day off from reading these books she would be having a stern talk with Severus.

" **If Snape's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts again, I'm skiving off," said Ron as they headed toward Lupin's classroom after lunch.**

The majority of the adults frowned at Ron while Snape sneered.

"Ronald," Molly said in a stern tone. "You are not allowed to skip class."

Ron tinged red at all the amused looks his classmates were sending him.

"I didn't," Ron muttered.

" **Check who's in there, Hermione."**

"That's nice," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked with a shrug. "Snape hates her less than he hates me."

**Hermione peered around the classroom door.**

" **It's okay!"**

"That's good," Terry said.

"Yeah," Justin said. "I don't know if I want to listen to another one of Snape's Defense lessons."

**Professor Lupin was back at work.**

The Gryffindors beamed at their ex professor.

**It certainly looked as though he had been ill. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes;**

Remus sighed, he was surprised that no one found out he was a werewolf sooner.

 **nevertheless, he smiled at the class as they took their seats,** **and they burst at once into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.**

Snape's sneer turned into a scowl.

" **It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"**

"You won't learn anything if you aren't assigned homework," Snape said silkily.

Most of the students rolled their eyes.

" **We don't know anything about werewolves —"**

Remus smiled ruefully.

"— **two rolls of parchment!"**

A few people snorted.

" **Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Lupin asked, frowning slightly.**

"Like he would've listened," Lee said in a stage whisper.

**The babble broke out again.**

" **Yes, but he said we were really behind —"**

McGonagall and Sprout sent Snape stern looks.

"— **he wouldn't listen —"**

"Never does," Ron muttered bitterly.

"— _**two rolls of parchment**_ **!"**

Seamus blushed as Dean sent him an amused look.

**Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.**

" **Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay."**

"That's good," Tonks said. "They shouldn't have to."

" **Oh** _ **no**_ **," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"**

Eyes were rolled all around the hall.

"Of course you did," Pansy said snidely.

"There's nothing wrong with doing homework," Daphne said. "Maybe if you tried it sometime your grades would be higher."

Pansy flushed as several people snickered.

**They had a very enjoyable lesson.**

"Professor Lupin's lessons were always enjoyable," Dean said grinning.

Umbridge and Snape both looked as though they had swallowed a lemon.

**Professor Lupin had brought along a glass box containing a Hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless looking.**

"Don't judge them on their appearance," Harry said. "They aren't as innocent as they appear."

Remus smiled at Harry who grinned in return.

" **Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead — people follow the light — then —"**

**The Hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.**

"Aren't they lovely little creatures," Euan said sarcastically.

**When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry among them, but —**

" **Wait a moment, Harry," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."**

Curious looks were sent to Remus, everyone wondering what he was holding Harry back for.

**Harry doubled back and watched Professor Lupin covering the Hinkypunk's box with a cloth.**

" **I heard about the match," said Lupin, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?"**

**"I wish," Harry muttered.**

Even though Harry now had a Firebolt he still missed his first broom.

" **No," said Harry. "The tree smashed it to bits."**

A few people winced.

"That poor broom," Oliver said glumly.

**Lupin sighed.**

" **They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts.**

 _'No, they planted it because I arrived at Hogwarts.'_ Remus thought bitterly.

**People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk.**

"Why in the name of Merlin would anyone want to do that?" Alicia asked incredulously.

**In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it.**

"I wonder why," Angelina said. "That tree is dangerous."

**No broomstick would have a chance."**

" **Did you hear about the Dementors too?" said Harry with difficulty.**

Harry looked down at the reminder of the dementors.

**Lupin looked at him quickly.**

" **Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry.**

"I have," Harry muttered as he remembered the look on Dumbledore's face when he was interrogating Barty Crouch Jr after the third task.

A few people shuddered, Dumbledore had been so angry when the dementors came during the match.

**They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?"**

" **Yes," said Harry. He hesitated, and then the question he had to ask burst from him before he could stop himself. "** _ **Why**_ **? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?"**

"You're not weak," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Harry murmured.

" **It has nothing to do with weakness," said Professor Lupin sharply, as though he had read Harry's mind.**

"I could tell by the expression on your face," Remus said.

" **The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don't have."**

Sad looks mixed with pity were directed at Harry.

**A ray of wintry sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Lupin's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.**

"Charming," Remus said ruefully.

" **Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth.**

"They're definitely in the top five," Fred said tapping his chin.

"Maybe even the top three," George said looking mock thoughtful.

"Along with old toad face," Ron muttered.

Harry heard his best friend and he had to cover up a snort.

**They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair,**

A few students shuddered.

"The more I hear about them the creepier they seem," Hannah said.

**they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them.**

"That's horrible," Susan said sadly.

**Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them.**

Harry nodded absentmindedly, he recalled that his cousin couldn't see them but they affected him.

**Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you.**

More students shuddered.

"I never want to go near a dementor," Katie whispered, more to herself than to anyone else.

**If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil.**

Even Fred and George looked disturbed by now.

**You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life.**

"That's awful," Mandy said grimacing.

**And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom.**

Harry shuddered; he would rather be dead than only be left with his worst memories. Memories of his mother and father sacrificing themselves for him, memories of Cedric dying at the hand of his parents betrayer, Voldemort torturing him in the graveyard and then there were the memories that weren't really memories at all, but dreams, horrible dreams that he knew would be left once a dementor was finished. Dreams he'd been having ever since Voldemort returned of Hermione, Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Sirius and Remus being murdered by Voldemort. He grimaced at the thought of any of them dying.

**You have nothing to feel ashamed of."**

" **When they get near me —" Harry stared at Lupin's desk, his throat tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."**

"That doesn't make you weak," Luna told him. "You heard it and you moved on, that makes you strong."

Harry gave the odd girl a small smile. "Thanks Luna."

**Lupin made a sudden motion with his arm as though to grip Harry's shoulder, but thought better of it.**

"I wanted to comfort you but..." Remus trailed off shaking his head.

Tonks grabbed Remus' hand, he looked shocked but he didn't let go.

**There was a moment's silence, then —**

" **Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.**

"Because that's my luck," Harry said in a tone one would use to describe the weather.

" **They're getting hungry," said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap.**

The hall looked disgusted.

" **Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up…**

Several girls had gone green at the thought of what dementors considered food.

"That's repulsive," Lavender said faintly.

**I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."**

"I think I'm going to be sick," Parvati said as she covered her mouth.

" **Azkaban must be terrible," Harry muttered.**

Snuffles whimpered and Harry patted his head.

**Lupin nodded grimly.**

"It is," Hagrid said.

" **The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought.**

Harry shuddered, as did most of the hall.

**Most of them go mad within weeks."**

"I don't see why the ministry allows them to guard prisoners," Hermione said. "Not all of the prisoners have done something to deserve that."

"Hermione," Ron said slowly. "Azkaban is full of murderers."

"Not everyone in there has committed murder," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest. "And besides they're awful creatures."

"I agree." Several people mumbled.

" **But Sirius Black escaped from them," Harry said slowly. "He got away…"**

"I'm surprised he was able to," Susan said frowning. "He should've gone mad."

**Lupin's briefcase slipped from the desk; he had to stoop quickly to catch it.**

Harry quickly glanced at Remus.

" **Yes," he said, straightening up, "Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn't have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…"**

Several people frowned, Sirius Black was in Azkaban for twelve years, how was that possible?

" _ **You**_ **made that Dementor on the train back off," said Harry suddenly.**

" **There are — certain defenses one can use," said Lupin. "But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist."**

" **What defenses?" said Harry at once. "Can you teach me?"**

"A patronus is incredibly difficult," Kingsley said. "Not even all fully grown wizards are capable of performing one. To be able to perform it at thirteen, the witch or wizard would have to be incredibly powerful."

No one noticed Ron's and Harry exchange amused looks.

" **I don't pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…"**

"Oh I don't know," Harry said. "I'd say you were brilliant."

"Thank you Harry," Remus said smiling.

" **But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —"**

"Seriously?" Mandy said incredulously. "You were worried about quidditch?"

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to win the quidditch cup."

Oliver looked proud while several others rolled their eyes.

**Lupin looked into Harry's determined face,**

"He's always so determined," Ron said shaking his head.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Hermione said shooting him a stern look.

"I didn't say there was," Ron muttered.

**hesitated, then said, "Well… all right. I'll try and help. But it'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."**

"You didn't choose too," Pomfrey said with a sniff.

"I know," Remus said. "But I couldn't very well tell Harry that."

**What with the promise of anti-Dementor lessons from Lupin, the thought that he might never have to hear his mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November,**

The Hufflepuffs scowled while the Ravenclaws wore superior looks.

**Harry's mood took a definite upturn.**

"That's good," Susan said smiling.

**Gryffindor were not out of the running after all, although they could not afford to lose another match. Wood became repossessed of his manic energy,**

Harry's old Gryffindor team winced.

"He went mental," Fred muttered.

Alicia who heard him muttered back. "Understatement."

**and worked his team as hard as ever in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December.**

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "You all could've caught colds."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Angelina said. "He would've practice anyways."

Oliver was shot several annoyed looks but they didn't seem to faze him.

**Harry saw no hint of a Dementor within the grounds.**

"Good," Molly said nodding her head.

**Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.**

"His anger does have that effect," McGonagall said.

**Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost.**

"It was beautiful," Luna said smiling serenely.

 **Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher,** **had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies.**

"The Christmas decorations are always beautiful at Hogwarts," Padma said wistfully.

"You do a great job Professor," Lavender said to their charms teacher.

"Thanks you Miss Brown," Flitwick squeaked happily.

**The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays.**

"And I'm sure that some people," Astoria said shooting Draco an annoyed look. "Discussed their plans rather loudly."

Draco scowled but said nothing.

**Both Ron and Hermione had decided to remain at Hogwarts, and though Ron said it was because he couldn't stand two weeks with Percy,**

Percy looked hurt.

"It wasn't Percy," Ron quickly assured him.

**and Hermione insisted she needed to use the library,**

"That one sounds more believable," Fred said.

Hermione glared at the red head.

**Harry wasn't fooled; they were doing it to keep him company,**

"Of course we were," Ron said. "We didn't want you to be alone."

"I know," Harry told him smiling.

**and he was very grateful.**

The trio exchanged smiles.

**To everyone's delight except Harry's, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.**

"That really would suck," Justin whispered to Ernie. "To not be able to go to Hogsmeade with all your friends."

" **We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"**

"They did," Hermione said to the questioning looks.

**Resigned to the fact that he would be the only third year staying behind again, Harry borrowed a copy of** _**Which Broomstick** _ **from Wood, and decided to spend the day reading up on the different makes.**

Harry was beginning to feel uncomfortable knowing that everyone was about to find out that he had snuck out of Hogsmeade.

**He had been riding one of the school brooms at team practice, an ancient Shooting Star, which was very slow and jerky;**

"We really do need new brooms," Madam Hooch said.

"I will look into it," Dumbledore told her.

**he definitely needed a new broom of his own.**

Harry grinned thinking about his firebolt.

**On the Saturday morning of the Hogsmeade trip, Harry bid good-bye to Ron and Hermione, who were wrapped in cloaks and scarves, then turned up the marble staircase alone, and headed back toward Gryffindor Tower. Snow had started to fall outside the windows, and the castle was very still and quiet.**

"I find it depressing being all alone in the castle," a seventh year Hufflepuff said. "It was like that the one time I stayed here instead of going to Hogsmeade."

" **Psst — Harry!"**

George looked up from the book to exchange smirks with Fred.

**He turned, halfway along the third-floor corridor, to see Fred and George peering out at him from behind a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch.**

Molly narrowed her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Bill asked his twin brothers suspiciously. "You two would never miss a chance to go to Hogsmeade."

"You'll see," Fred said in a mystical voice reminiscent of Trelawney.

" **What are you doing?" said Harry curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"**

"Because they're up to something," Filch grumbled spitefully.

" **We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," said Fred, with a mysterious wink. "Come in here…"**

"What did you give him?" McGonagall asked sternly.

The twins didn't say anything; instead they adopted looks of innocence which only served to make everyone know for a fact that they gave Harry something.

**He nodded toward an empty classroom to the left of the one-eyed statue.**

Both of Moody's eyes landed on the book, it was mentioning that one-eyed statue too much to not be important.

**Harry followed Fred and George inside. George closed the door quietly and then turned, beaming, to look at Harry.**

" **Early Christmas present for you, Harry," he said.**

Remus smiled knowing what the twins were about to give Harry.

**Fred pulled something from inside his cloak with a flourish and laid it on one of the desks. It was a large, square, very worn piece of parchment with nothing written on it.**

Snape narrowed his eyes; he had a suspicion as to what that was.

**Harry, suspecting one of Fred and George's jokes, stared at it.**

"Harry, Harry, Harry," George said sounding like Lockhart.

"Why would we try to prank you?" Fred asked with an innocent smile.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't try to prank me?" Harry asked incredulously.

Fred and George just smiled and said nothing.

" **What's that supposed to be?"**

Remus shook his head trying not to laugh.

" **This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.**

The teachers' eyebrows shot up their foreheads.

A cruel smile formed on Umbridge's face, she would love to get those meddlesome brats into trouble.

"A piece of old parchment?" Terry asked in slight disbelief.

"Just because something looks innocent doesn't mean it is," Luna said matter of fact.

"Yeah," Michael said. "I'm sure that old diary looked innocent."

Terry made a face. "You're right."

" **It's a wrench, giving it to you," said Fred, "but we decided last night, your need's greater than ours."**

Angelina, Katie and Alicia raised their eyebrows.

" **Anyway, we know it by heart," said George.**

" **We bequeath it to you. We don't really need it anymore."**

 _'And it is rightfully Harry's.'_ Remus thought.

"I wonder what Fred and George will say when they find out that they were taught by a Marauder, they spent the summer with another one and that my dad was Prongs," Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron.

"They'll be mad at first," Ron told him knowingly. "But then they'll be so happy that they're getting to meet two of their idols that they'll get over it."

" **And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.**

" **A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him.**

"You had," Fred confirmed.

" **Explain, George."**

" **Well… when we were in our first year, Harry — young, carefree, and innocent —"**

Half of the hall snorted and the other half looked at the twins in disbelief.

Snape sneered. _'Those two menaces are about as innocent as James Potter.'_

Filch glared as his two least favorite students.

"Innocent?" Charlie said incredulously.

Fred and George smiled then George continued to read.

**Harry snorted. He doubted whether Fred and George had ever been innocent.**

"Why thank you," Fred said pompously.

" — **well, more innocent than we are now —**

"That's more like it," Charlie said.

A few people snorted.

**we got into a spot of bother with Filch."**

"What did you do?" Molly demanded.

The twins pretended they didn't hear their mum.

" **We let off a Dungbomb in the corridor and it upset him for some reason —"**

The students snickered.

"Horrible brats," Filch muttered under his breath.

"Fred! George!" Molly yelled.

"It was years ago mum," Fred told her.

"Yeah," George said. "And we have already been punished."

Molly still looked angry but said nothing more on the subject.

" **So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual —"**

"— **detention —"**

"He's always threatening everyone with detention," Wayne said.

"— **disembowelment —"**

The adults frowned with the exception of Snape and Umbridge.

Molly turned her glare to the old caretaker.

"— **and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked** _ **Confiscated and Highly Dangerous**_ **."**

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Of course you couldn't," Charlie said trying not to laugh.

"Boys," Arthur sighed.

Molly was turning red as she stared at her twin sons.

" **Don't tell me —" said Harry, starting to grin.**

" **Well, what would you've done?" said Fred.**

"I would've opened it," a sixth year Slytherin said to his friends.

"Are you an idiot?" Montague hissed at him. "What are you a bloody Gryffindor? The cabinet said highly dangerous."

"Oh come on," the same sixth year said rolling his eyes. "It's Filch, he thinks everything is dangerous."

" **George caused a diversion by dropping another Dungbomb,**

Filch growled at them, narrowing his eyes into slits.

**I whipped the drawer open, and grabbed —** _**this** _ **."**

"That had been such a lovely day," Fred said with a sigh.

George was thinking the same thing as Fred, they couldn't have done half the things they did without the map.

" **It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."**

 _'Yeah,'_ Remus thought with an inward sigh. _'That's why he took it.'_

" **And you know how to work it?"**

"You really asked that?" Ron snorted.

"Oh shut up," Harry mock grumbled.

" **Oh yes," said Fred, smirking. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."**

The teachers didn't look amused but the students did.

" **You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.**

"I don't think so," Bill said slowly.

" **Oh, are we?" said George.**

"You could've been," Euan pointed out.

**He took out his wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, "** _**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good** _ **."**

Several eyebrows were raised and a few confused looks were sent towards the twins.

Sirius had his suspicions about what the parchment was but now that he knew his tail was wagging with excitement.

"I wonder whose idea that was to come up with that for a password," Ron wondered to his two best friends.

"I would say Sirius," Harry said.

"I agree with Harry," Hermione told them. "From what I've seen of him it seems like the sort of thing he'd do."

**And at once, thin ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that George's wand had touched.**

Most of the hall leaned forward all of them wanting to know what was so important about an old piece of parchment.

**They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:**

_**Messrs. Moony,** _

Remus smiled slightly but no one noticed.

Snape's eyes were burning with fury and they were narrowing into slits.

_**Wormtail,** _

The trio and Remus scowled at the mention of the traitor.

Snuffles growled but everyone was too into the story to notice.

_**Padfoot,** _

Harry grinned fondly at the mention of his godfather.

Snuffles barked several times causing a few curious and some annoyed glances to be sent his way.

_**and Prongs** _

Harry and Remus both smiled sadly at the mention of James.

Snuffles whined quietly.

By the time all four nicknames were read out all of the teachers except Umbridge knew exactly who wrote that map. After all Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail were the names Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew called each other when they attended Hogwarts.

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present** _

_**THE MARAUDER'S MAP** _

The twins, Lee, Harry and Ron all cheered loudly.

Remus had a wistful smile on his face.

"The Marauder's Map?" Several people asked.

George continued to read before anyone could answer.

**It was a map showing every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds.**

The staff exchanged looks and Dumbledore looked interested.

**But the truly remarkable thing were the tiny ink dots moving around it, each labelled with a name in minuscule writing. Astounded, Harry bent over it. A labelled dot in the top left corner showed that Professor Dumbledore was pacing his study;**

Dumbledore was even more interested now; the map seemed like a good piece of magic.

**the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was prowling the second floor;**

Glares were sent to the book at the mention of Mrs. Norris.

Molly was glaring at her sons but she didn't say anything. She figured that they would give it to Harry and she knew that his father was Prongs, and that there was no way that Harry would give up the map. After their conversation she wasn't going to try taking it away and she'd much rather Harry have it than the twins. Harry wouldn't use it to cause mischief like she knew Fred and George would.

"Wait a minute," McGonagall said to the twins. "You have a map that shows where everyone is at Hogwarts?"

"We did." The twins said together.

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"I think I'm correct in assuming that you now have the map Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked in a stern voice.

Harry sighed. "Yes Professor."

Umbridge was wearing a look of victory. "I'll need to take that map Mr. Potter, something like that could be very dangerous."

"I'm not giving it to anyone," Harry said as he glared at his least favorite teacher.

"Excuse me?" Umbridge simpered.

"It isn't against the rules for a student to have such a thing," Dumbledore cut in. "Mr. Potter doesn't have to give up the map."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said, now slightly less annoyed with the headmaster.

Umbridge was furious, and now that she knew about the map she was going to try to find a way to get her hands on it.

**and Peeves the Poltergeist was currently bouncing around the trophy room.**

The twins grinned fondly at the mention of the troublemaking poltergeist while Filch scowled.

"That map sounds amazing," Colin said wide eyed.

"Wicked!" Several people exclaimed.

"That's why the twins rarely get caught," Dean said.

"That's a marvelous piece of magic," Flitwick said excitedly. "Mr. Potter would you mind if I look at that map one day? I would love to see it, and I promise to give it back."

"Of course Professor, that wouldn't be a problem," Harry told the charms professor. Harry had always liked Professor Flitwick and he knew that if the man promised to give it back then he would.

Flitwick grinned. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

**And as Harry's eyes travelled up and down the familiar corridors, he noticed something else.**

**This map showed a set of passages he had never entered.**

The teachers exchanged looks.

**And many of them seemed to lead —**

" **Right into Hogsmeade," said Fred, tracing one of them with his finger.**

"Really?" Several students shouted excitedly.

"There's ways to sneak into Hogsmeade? Wicked!" Seamus said before realizing just what he asked in a room full of professors.

"Excuse me Mr. Finnigan?" McGonagall asked in a dangerous tone causing the Irishman to gulp. "No one will be sneaking into Hogsmeade."

Harry shifted guiltily in his seat.

" **There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" — he pointed them out —**

"Damn." Several of the students muttered, disappointed that they hadn't learned what some passages are.

Filch smiled in satisfaction.

" **but we're sure we're the only ones who know about** _ **these**_ **.**

Filch's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

**Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in — completely blocked.**

"Such a shame," Fred sighed sadly.

Molly was glaring at her twin sons. "You two snuck out?"

The twins exchanged looks. "We were just exploring," they said together.

"We'll be having a talk later I promise you that," Molly said.

Another look was exchanged between the twins before George continued to read.

**And we don't reckon anyone's ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance.**

The trio exchanged looks, they've used that passageway.

**But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes.**

Many students leaned forward in interest.

Umbridge had a quill in hand; she was going to write down where it was and block it off.

**We've used it loads of times.**

Molly was about to open her mouth but Arthur shook his head to silence her.

**And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one-eyed old crone's hump."**

Moody nodded his head; he knew there was something about that statue.

"It won't be there for long," Filch said with a glare at the twins.

The twins groaned.

"He can't block it off," Ron muttered angrily.

"He needs to know the password in order to block it," Harry whispered to him. "And I doubt that George will say it."

This cheered Ron up a bit.

" **Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."**

Remus smiled and Snuffles sat up proudly.

" **Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.**

The professors who had taught the Marauders sighed in resignation.

" **Right," said George briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it —"**

"— **or anyone can read it," Fred said warningly.**

Harry felt the sudden urge to burst into laughter as he recalled what it said about Snape when he tried to read it, but he stopped himself just in time.

" **Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."**

"Who came up with these passwords?" Anthony said amused.

"Someone with a good sense of humor," Lisa said.

" **So, young Harry," said Fred, in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself."**

Percy went red a little bit as the students snickered.

" **See you in Honeydukes," said George, winking.**

Molly's glare intensified. "There was a murderer after him!"

The students who had forgotten about that fact looked shocked.

"You gave him that map knowing he'd use it," Alicia hissed. "He could've been hurt."

The twins exchanged uneasy looks, they knew now that Sirius wasn't after him but they didn't know that back then. They may be jokesters but they would never have forgiven themselves if something had happened to Harry.

"We thought he'd be safe," Fred said ignoring the many glares he was now receiving from those who realized what could've happened.

"You obviously weren't thinking," Molly said sternly.

"Now Molly," Arthur said. "What they did wasn't very smart but Harry is safe and that's what matters."

Molly had to bite her tongue to stop from saying something.

**They left the room, both smirking in a satisfied sort of way.**

"We just corrupted young Harrikins," Fred said with a grin.

"Of course we were satisfied," George said smirking.

**Harry stood there, gazing at the miraculous map.**

"It really is brilliant," Harry said.

**He watched the tiny ink Mrs. Norris turn left and pause to sniff at something on the floor.**

"Bloody cat," Montague muttered.

**If Filch really didn't know… he wouldn't have to pass the Dementors at all…**

"That's good," Hannah said.

Umbridge was scowling at the lack of adequate punishment for this child. Couldn't everyone see that he was nothing more than a trouble making brat? He's about to sneak out and no one is punishing him.

McGonagall noticed the look on the Defense Professors face and her lips thinned. "We can't punish him Dolores; the students can't get into trouble for what happens during this book."

Umbridge's scowl just deepened.

**But even as he stood there, flooded with excitement, something Harry had once heard Mr. Weasley say came floating out of his memory.**

_**Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.** _

"There are brains in the Ministry of Magic," Luna said in a carrying voice.

Most of the students either snorted or rolled their eyes.

"She's mental," Pansy sneered.

Daphne shot Pansy a glare.

**This map was one of those dangerous magical objects Mr. Weasley had been warning against…**

Remus shook his head in amusement; the map wasn't dangerous at all. He was glad that Harry was trying to be smart and responsible though.

_**Aids for Magical Mischief Makers** _ **… but then, Harry reasoned, he only wanted to use it to get into Hogsmeade, it wasn't as though he wanted to steal anything or attack anyone…**

"You wouldn't attack anyone anyway," Ron said waving his hand dismissively.

"He attacked a basilisk," Fred said cheekily.

"You know what I meant," Ron snapped.

Fred snickered and Ron scowled.

**and Fred and George had been using it for years without anything horrible happening…**

"Yes we have," Fred said proudly.

**Harry traced the secret passage to Honeydukes with his finger.**

The adults were giving Harry disapproving looks.

**Then, quite suddenly, as though following orders, he rolled up the map, stuffed it inside his robes, and hurried to the door of the classroom. He opened it a couple of inches. There was no one outside. Very carefully, he edged out of the room and behind the statue of the one-eyed witch.**

"Of course," Snape muttered spitefully under his breath. "Can't resist breaking the rules."

McGonagall heard him and she shot a glare at her colleague. "If you were thirteen I'm sure you would've done the same thing," she hissed quietly under her breath.

**What did he have to do? He pulled out the map again and saw to his astonishment, that a new ink figure had appeared upon it, labelled 'Harry Potter'.**

"That was kinda creepy," Harry admitted.

**This figure was standing exactly where the real Harry was standing, about halfway down the third-floor corridor. Harry watched carefully. His little Ink self appeared to be tapping the witch with his minute wand.**

The students leaned in, most of them eager to find out how to open it.

**Harry quickly took out his real wand and tapped the statue. Nothing happened. He looked back at the map. The tiniest speech bubble had appeared next to his figure. The word inside said.**

George was going to skip over it but he grinned when he realized that whoever sent the books back didn't include the word.

**Harry whispered, tapping the stone witch again.**

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley," Umbridge said. "But you skipped something."

"No I didn't," George said not bothering to contain his glee. "The word isn't in the book."

"What?" Umbridge asked. "What do you mean the word isn't in the book?"

"I think what my handsome brother is trying to say," Fred said grinning like the cat that got the cream. "That the word to open up the passage wasn't included."

Umbridge narrowed her eyes and pulled out her wand, she summoned the book to her.

George glared at the Defense Professor not liking the fact that she just yanked the book from him.

"Why isn't it here?" Umbridge asked through clenched teeth.

"I'm not sure Dolores," Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling. "However I'm sure that Mr. Weasley would like to continue with the chapter." Dumbledore waved his wand and the book went gently flying into George's hand. "Please continue Mr. Weasley."

A grinning George continued to read as Umbridge, Filch and Snape glared at the book.

**At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person.**

"Wow." Several students said.

"Who built all of the secret passages?" Dennis asked.

"I'm not sure," Dumbledore answered. "The passages might have already been here when the founders decided to make this castle Hogwarts. After all the castle was owned by the Gryffindor family, so they could've been the ones to enchant the passages. Or the founders themselves might've created them as a means to escape if the castle was to be attacked."

The students looked shocked; they didn't know that Hogwarts had been owned by Gryffindor.

**Harry glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away again, hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, and pushed himself forward.**

"What if there had been something dangerous in there?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Fred and George said that they used it," Harry said shrugging. "They may joke but I know that if there was actually something dangerous down there they would've told me."

Fred and George nodded.

**He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on cold, damp earth.**

"George landed on his face the first time," Fred announced to the hall.

"Oi!" George exclaimed as the students snickered.

**He stood up, looking around. It was pitch dark. He held up his wand, muttered, "** _**Lumos** _ **!" and saw that he was in a very narrow, low, earthy passageway.**

"It's small but it works," Fred said.

**He raised the map, tapped it with the tip of his wand, and muttered, "Mischief managed!" The map went blank at once. He folded it carefully, tucked it inside his robes, then, heart beating fast, both excited and apprehensive, he set off.**

"I'm not surprised that several of my students have found a secret passage," McGonagall said with a stern look at Remus which only a few people noticed.

"They wouldn't have been built if no one wanted them to be used," Fred said cheekily.

"Fred!" Molly reprimanded.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

**The passage twisted and turned, more like the burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else.**

"There isn't a giant rabbit here is there?" A first year Hufflepuff asked hesitantly.

"Don't be stupid," Zacharias sneered.

"Don't call first years stupid," Susan said with narrowed eyes to her year mate before turning and smiling at the first year. "No sweetie, I don't think that there are any giant rabbits in Hogwarts."

Ron glanced at Hagrid. "With Hagrid you never know," he muttered.

Harry snorted into his glass of pumpkin juice.

**Harry hurried along it, stumbling now and then on the uneven floor, holding his wand out in front of him.**

"Good keep your wand out," Moody said in approval. "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

**It took ages, but Harry had the thought of Honeydukes to sustain him.**

"I love Honeydukes," Morag said smiling.

"Everyone loves Honeydukes," Su Li said.

**After what felt like an hour, the passage began to rise. Panting, Harry sped up, his face hot, his feet very cold.**

**Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn stone steps, which rose out of sight above him. Careful not to make any noise, Harry began to climb.**

"That would suck if you made it all the way there just to get caught because you were being too loud," Stewart said.

**A hundred steps, two hundred steps, he lost count as he climbed, watching his feet…**

"That's a lot of steps," Kevin said.

**then, without warning, his head hit something hard.**

A few people snickered.

George looked up from the book. "That happened to us the first time."

**It seemed to be a trapdoor. Harry stood there, massaging the top of his head, listening.**

"Good, listen and observe," Remus told him.

"Don't encourage them," McGonagall said in a mother like tone.

**He couldn't hear any sounds above him. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peered over the edge.**

**He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it — it blended so perfectly with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there.**

"I wonder why someone would built a passage from Hogwarts to Honeydukes," Romilda said.

"When Hogwarts was built that building wasn't Honeydukes," Hermione told her. "The passage was probably built into an old house or building as a means to escape."

**Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs. Now he could definitely hear voices, not to mention the tinkle of a bell and the opening and shutting of a door.**

**Wondering what he ought to do, he suddenly heard a door open much closer at hand; somebody was about to come downstairs.**

"Hide!" Several people said quickly.

" **And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out —" said a woman's voice.**

"Jelly Slugs," Ron said as he licked his lips.

**A pair of feet was coming down the staircase.**

"Just the feet?" Fred asked smirking.

Harry shot him an amused look. "No the rest of the body was there as well."

**Harry leapt behind an enormous crate and waited for the footsteps to pass. He heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. He might not get another chance —**

**Quickly and silently, Harry dodged out from his hiding place and climbed the stairs;**

"Sneaky Potter," Blaise said. "Maybe you wouldn't make such a bad Slytherin."

Harry furrowed his brows trying to decide whether or not that was supposed to be a compliment.

"It was a compliment," Daphne said as she noticed his look.

"Oh," Harry said turning red. "Thanks Zabini."

Draco glared at Blaise who stared coolly back. Blaise's family had always been neutral both in the first war and this one; he could care less what Draco thought about him.

**looking back, he saw an enormous backside and shiny bald head, buried in a box.**

The twins and Lee snorted.

**Harry reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found himself behind the counter of Honeydukes — he ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.**

**Honeydukes was so crowded with Hogwarts students that no one looked twice at Harry.**

"That's true," Seamus said. "Everyone in there is only focused on sweets."

**He edged among them, looking around, and suppressed a laugh as he imagined the look that would spread over Dudley's piggy face if he could see where Harry was now.**

"He'd eat it all," Harry said knowingly.

"Maybe you should take him back some cockroach clusters," Fred said with an evil grin.

George looked up from the book and smirked. "Or an acid pop."

"Boys," Molly said sternly.

**There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-colored toffees;**

The students in the years below third year were looking dreamy as they imagined what it must be like in Honeydukes.

"I can't wait till next year," a muggleborn second year said.

**hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows;**

"Remus' idea of paradise," Harry said with a smile towards his old professor.

"Funny," Remus said dryly but his lips twitched.

**there was a large barrel of Every Flavor Beans,**

Lavender and Parvati made faces at that.

**and another of Fizzing Whizbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron had mentioned;**

"I love those," Jack said grinning.

**along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' — sweets: Droobles Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-colored bubbles that refused to pop for days),**

Quite a few people grinned widely.

**the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints,**

"My mum and dad love those," Hermione said.

**tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'),**

Fred and George grinned widely.

**Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!'),**

"Those feel creepy to eat," Sally-Anne said with a grimace.

**fragile sugar-spun quills,**

"Those are good to eat in History of Magic," Fred said.

"Yeah," Lee agreed. "Binns never notices."

The teachers frowned; they really needed to get a living professor for that class.

**and exploding bonbons.**

**Harry squeezed himself through a crowd of sixth years and saw a sign hanging in the farthest corner of the shop (UNUSUAL TASTES).**

A few people made disgusted faces.

**Ron and Hermione were standing underneath it, examining a tray of blood-flavored lollipops.**

Several people wrinkled their noses.

"Who would eat those?" Marietta asked with obvious revulsion.

"A vampire," Cho told her.

**Harry sneaked up behind them.**

"Of course you did," Ginny said amused.

" **Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.**

"Charming," Susan said sarcastically.

" **How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.**

"Why would you think Harry would like those?" Charlie asked incredulously.

Ron shrugged. "I wanted to give him something he wouldn't have had."

" **Definitely not," said Harry.**

Fred and George beamed while most of the hall snickered.

**Ron nearly dropped the jar.**

The snickers increased.

" _ **Harry**_ **!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How — how did you —?"**

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Hermione said giving Harry a stern look.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly.

" **Wow!" said Ron, looking very impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"**

Snorts rang throughout the hall as many people sent Ron incredulous looks.

"You can't apparate inside of Hogwarts Ron," Hermione said for what felt like the millionth time.

"And Harry was only thirteen," Kingsley told him. "It would be extremely dangerous to attempt apparition at thirteen."

Ron turned red.

"' **Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice so that none of the sixth years could hear him and told them all about the Marauder's Map.**

"I doubt anyone would've been paying attention," Lee said waving his hand.

" **How come Fred and George never gave it to** _ **me**_ **!" said Ron, outraged. "I'm their brother!"**

"Why didn't you give it to Ron?" Charlie asked.

"We thought that Harry needed it more," Fred said.

"And besides," George added. "We knew that Harry would share it with Ron and Hermione."

" **But Harry isn't going to keep it!" said Hermione, as though the idea were ludicrous.**

Hermione was on the receiving end of incredulous looks.

**"He's going to hand it in to Professor McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?"**

Many students snorted while the twins looked scandalized.

"Are you crazy?" Fred demanded.

"Why in Merlin's name would Harry turn in the map?" George asked as though Hermione had asked for his first born child.

"I didn't think it was safe," Hermione said defending herself.

"At least someone was thinking," McGonagall said fondly.

" **No, I'm not!" said Harry.**

"Good." The twins said.

" **Are you mad?" said Ron, goggling at Hermione. "Hand in something that good?"**

"I wouldn't hand it in," Justin said.

" **If I hand it in, I'll have to say where I got it! Filch would know Fred and George had nicked it!"**

The twins beamed at Harry.

" **But what about Sirius Black?" Hermione hissed.**

"That is true," Hannah said worriedly.

" **He could be using one of the passages on that map to get into the castle! The teachers have got to know!"**

Harry had to resist snorting.

 _'I already knew about all of the passages.'_ Sirius thought.

" **He can't be getting in through a passage," said Harry quickly. "There are seven secret tunnels on the map, right? Fred and George reckon Filch already knows about four of them. And of the other three — one of them's caved in, so no one can get through it. One of them's got the Whomping Willow planted over the entrance, so you can't get out of it.**

'You can if you know how.' Remus thought before internally wincing. If Sirius had been after Harry he could've easily died.

**And the one I just came through — well — it's really hard to see the entrance to it down in the cellar — so unless he knew it was there —"**

Snuffles shifted but no one was paying the animagus any attention.

**Harry hesitated. What if Black did know the passage was there?**

_'He did.'_ Harry thought with a quick glance at the dog behind him.

Amelia noticed the exchange and her eyebrows rose slightly. _'That was odd, that's not the first time it seemed as if Mr. Potter was exchanging looks with that dog.'_

**Ron, however, cleared his throat significantly, and pointed to a notice pasted on the inside of the sweetshop door.**

_**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC** _

Harry glared at the book; it reminded him of all the Ministry decrees from this year.

_**Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown.** _

The students shivered.

"Those things shouldn't be allowed near people," Sprout said.

_**This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black.** _

"He still hasn't been captured but the dementors are gone," Padma said.

"They weren't doing their job," Amelia said. "Although I do believe that they shouldn't have been near civilians in the first place."

Fudge shifted uncomfortably at all of the hate filled looks.

_**It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.** _

_**Merry Christmas!** _

"Oh yes," Tracey said rolling her eyes. "A warning about dementors followed by Merry Christmas; isn't that lovely."

A few people snickered.

Pansy glared at her fellow Slytherin, Pansy was becoming very annoyed that more and more Slytherins were beginning not to show dislike for the other houses. Even though in the back of her mind she was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, they really weren't so bad.

" **See?" said Ron quietly. "I'd like to see Black try and break into Honeydukes with Dementors swarming all over the village.**

"Sirius Black broke into Hogwarts," Susan reminded him. "And Hogwarts has many more enchantments and it had more dementors."

**Anyway, Hermione, the Honeydukes owners would hear a break-in, wouldn't they? They live over the shop!"**

"It's not like he wouldn't just kill them," Zacharias said tactlessly.

" **Yes, but — but —" Heroine seemed to be struggling to find another problem.**

"Of course." Harry and Ron both said fondly.

Hermione glared at them but it lessened when they grinned at her to show that they were just joking.

" **Look, Harry still shouldn't be coming into Hogsmeade. He hasn't got a signed form! If anyone finds out, he'll be in so much trouble!**

"The worst that would happen is he'd get a detention," Fred said waving her concern off.

"He shouldn't have snuck out in the first place," McGonagall said. "After all we were only trying to protect him."

Harry felt a tad guilty at his head of house's words but also a tad bit of annoyance. If they had just told him about why they were trying to smother him with protections he wouldn't have left the castle.

**And it's not nightfall yet — what if Sirius Black turns up today? Now?"**

"He probably wouldn't be able to find Harry," Dean said. "Hogsmeade is always really packed on Hogsmeade weekends."

" **He'd have a job spotting Harry in this," said Ron, nodding through the mullioned windows at the thick, swirling snow. "Come on, Hermione, it's Christmas. Harry deserves a break."**

"He does," Seamus said.

**Hermione bit her lip, looking extremely worried.**

"I was only worried about you," Hermione said. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know," Harry said sending her a small smile.

" **Are you going to report me?" Harry asked her, grinning.**

" **Oh — of course not — but honestly, Harry —"**

Harry and Ron both shook their heads, Hermione never does give up.

" **Seen the Fizzing Whizbees, Harry?" said Ron, grabbing him and leading him over to their barrel.**

Fred snorted. "Great subject change."

" **And the Jelly Slugs? And the Acid Pops? Fred gave me one of those when I was seven — it burnt a hole right through my tongue.**

Molly gave Fred a stern look.

"You gave your brother an acid pop?" Alicia demanded.

Fred smiled at her but it instantly vanished when she narrowed her eyes.

**I remember Mum walloping him with her broomstick."**

"And it hurt," Fred said with a wince.

"You deserved it," Ron said amused.

Fred mock glared at his youngest brother.

**Ron stared broodingly into the Acid Pop box. "Reckon Fred'd take a bite of Cockroach Cluster if I told him they were peanuts?"**

Several people snorted.

"No," Fred said.

**When Ron and Hermione had paid for all their sweets, the three of them left Honeydukes for the blizzard outside.**

**Hogsmeade looked like a Christmas card;**

"It really does," Lavender said smiling.

"When I sent my mum a photo of it she didn't think it was real," Dean said.

**the little thatched cottages and shops were all covered in a layer of crisp snow; there were holly wreaths on the doors and strings of enchanted candles hanging in the trees.**

"Such a beautiful place at Christmas," Parvati said dreamily.

**Harry shivered; unlike the other two, he didn't have his cloak.**

"You're going to freeze," Molly said worriedly.

"You really should take better care of yourself Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said frowning.

"I would've brought a cloak if I would've known I'd be going to Hogsmeade," Harry protested.

**They headed up the street, heads bowed against the wind, Ron and Hermione shouting through their scarves.**

" **That's the post office —"**

"They have so many owls," Megan said shaking her head. "I can never decide which one to use."

" **Zonko's is up there —"**

The twins and Lee grinned.

"Bloody store should be banned," Filch muttered.

" **We could go up to the Shrieking Shack —"**

"Creepy place," Demelza said shivering.

" **Tell you what," said Ron, his teeth chattering, "shall we go for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks?"**

"Butterbeer," Ron said smiling.

"That always warms me up," Hermione said.

**Harry was more than willing; the wind was fierce and his hands were freezing, so they crossed the road, and in a few minutes were entering the tiny inn.**

**It was extremely crowded, noisy, warm, and smoky. A curvy sort of woman with a pretty face was serving a bunch of rowdy warlocks up at the bar.**

"I'm surprised they weren't at the Hogs Head," Marcus Belby said.

" **That's Madam Rosmerta," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?" he added, going slightly red.**

The twins snickered at their brother's embarrassed expression.

"Someone has a crush," Fred said waging his eyebrows.

"Shut up," Ron hissed which only caused their snickering to increase.

**Harry and Hermione made their way to the back of the room, where there was a small, vacant table between the window and a handsome Christmas tree,**

"It's hard to find an empty table on a Hogsmeade weekend," Lisa said.

**which stood next to the fireplace. Ron came back five minutes later, carrying three foaming tankards of hot butterbeer.**

" **Merry Christmas!" he said happily, raising his tankard.**

**Harry drank deeply. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted and seemed to heat every bit of him from the inside.**

Many students smiled dreamily.

"I want some butterbeer right now," Cormac said.

**A sudden breeze ruffled his hair.**

"It's not like the breeze can make it any messier," Harry said trying to pat his hair down.

**The door of the Three Broomsticks had opened again. Harry looked over the rim of his tankard and choked.**

Several people looked at Harry curiously.

**Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just entered the pub with a flurry of snowflakes, shortly followed by Hagrid, who was deep in conversation with a portly man in a lime-green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak — Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic.**

"Uh oh." Several people said.

McGonagall and Flitwick exchanged shocked looks.

Fudge's eyes widened when he remembered what was spoken of between them that day.

**In an instant, Ron and Hermione had both placed hands on the top of Harry's head and forced him off his stool and under the table.**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning.

"I was fine Luna," Harry assured her.

**Dripping with butterbeer and crouching out of sight, Harry clutched his empty tankard and watched the teachers' and Fudge's feet move toward the bar, pause, then turn and walk right toward him.**

**Somewhere above him, Hermione whispered, "** _**Mobiliarbus** _ **!"**

Flitwick shook himself out of his shock and smiled at his best student, he still wondered how she wasn't in Ravenclaw.

**The Christmas tree beside their table rose a few inches off the ground, drifted sideways, and landed with a soft thump right in front of their table, hiding them from view.**

"Good," Tonks said. "It wouldn't be good to be caught by your professors and the Minister of Magic."

**Staring through the dense lower branches, Harry saw four sets of chair legs move back from the table right beside theirs,**

"Horrible luck," Dean said sympathetically.

**then heard the grunts and sighs of the teachers and minister as they sat down.**

McGonagall sighed, she was hoping that he hadn't overheard but if he was that close there was no way Harry hadn't.

**Next he saw another pair of feet, wearing sparkly turquoise high heels, and heard a woman's voice.**

" **A small gillywater —"**

" **Mine," said Professor McGonagall's voice.**

" **Four pints of mulled mead —"**

"Hagrid." Several of the students said and Hagrid blushed.

" **Ta, Rosmerta," said Hagrid.**

A few students shook their heads.

" **A cherry syrup and soda with ice and umbrella —"**

" **Mmm!" said Professor Flitwick, smacking his lips.**

Flitwick blushed slightly as the students looked amused.

" **So you'll be the red currant rum, Minister."**

" **Thank you, Rosmerta, m'dear," said Fudge's voice. "Lovely to see you again, I must say.** **Have one yourself, won't you? Come and join us…"**

"It looks like someone else has a crush on Madam Rosmerta," Fred said amused.

"How dare you say such a thing about the minister!" Umbridge yelled.

Fred just shrugged and continued to look amused as Fudge turned bright red.

" **Well, thank you very much, Minister."**

**Harry watched the glittering heels march away and back again. His heart was pounding uncomfortably in his throat. Why hadn't it occurred to him that this was the last weekend of term for the teachers too?**

"Just because we are teachers doesn't mean that we don't like to enjoy ourselves," McGonagall said.

**And how long were they going to sit there? He needed time to sneak back into Honeydukes if he wanted to return to school tonight… Hermione's leg gave a nervous twitch next to him.**

"I thought for sure that Harry would be caught," Hermione said.

" **So, what brings you to this neck of the woods, Minister?" came Madam Rosmerta's voice.**

Harry shot a glare at Fudge knowing exactly why he had been there.

**Harry saw the lower part of Fudge's thick body twist in his chair as though he were checking for eavesdroppers.**

"You missed three," Snape said dryly.

Harry and Ron glared at their Potions professor.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, she could feel the disappointment coming from her professors.

**Then he said in a quiet voice, "What else, m'dear, but Sirius Black? I dare say you heard what happened up at the school at Halloween?"**

"I'm surprised it wasn't in the papers," Hannah said quietly.

"Professor Dumbledore probably tried to keep it quiet," Susan said with a quick glance at their headmaster.

" **I did hear a rumor," admitted Madam Rosmerta.**

" **Did you tell the whole pub, Hagrid?" said Professor McGonagall exasperatedly.**

Hagrid fidgeted slightly.

Umbridge sneered. _'You can't tell filthy half breeds anything.'_

" **Do you think Black's still in the area, Minister?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

" **I'm sure of it," said Fudge shortly.**

"It doesn't seem very smart for a man being hunted by the entire ministry to stay near Hogwarts," Leanne said.

" **You know that the Dementors have searched the whole village twice?" said Madam Rosmerta, a slight edge to her voice. "Scared all my customers away… It's very bad for business, Minister."**

"I can imagine," Hermione said dryly.

" **Rosmerta, dear, I don't like them any more than you do," said Fudge uncomfortably.**

"I'm sure," Harry muttered.

" **Necessary precaution…**

"They did nothing but cause harm," Sprout said in an aggravated tone. "They were most certainly anything but necessary."

**unfortunate, but there you are… I've just met some of them.**

"Why would anyone want to meet them?" Romilda asked scrunching up her face.

**They're in a fury against Dumbledore — he won't let them inside the castle grounds."**

"He shouldn't," McGonagall said stiffly.

" **I should think not," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "How are we supposed to teach with those horrors floating around?"**

"Exactly," Professor Vector said.

" **Hear, hear!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, whose feet were dangling a foot from the ground.**

A few students chuckled.

" **All the same," demurred Fudge, "they are here to protect you all from something much worse… We all know what Black's capable of…"**

Harry had to stop himself from snorting.

Snuffles growled and this time a few people noticed including Amelia.

The cogs in Amelia's brain were working overtime; something wasn't right with that dog.

" **Do you know, I still have trouble believing it,"**

 _'That's because it isn't true.'_ Harry thought.

Remus felt guilt swell up inside of himself; he never should've believed that Sirius was a death eater. Out of all the Marauders James and Sirius had been the closest, closer than brothers, neither of them would've betrayed the other.

**said Madam Rosmerta thoughtfully. "Of all the people to go over to the Dark Side, Sirius Black was the last I'd have thought…**

"Really?" Ernie said. "But he's a Black, that whole family is dark."

Harry couldn't stop himself from speaking. "Just because a person's family acts one way it doesn't mean that everyone in their family is the same. There's a saying, you can't blame the sons for the sins of the father."

A few people shifted uncomfortably at Harry's words.

**I mean, I remember him when he was a boy at Hogwarts. If you'd told me then what he was going to become, I'd have said you'd had too much mead."**

Those who didn't know the truth about Sirius but knew him when he was a student nodded their heads.

"He really was a good kid," Amelia said surprising everyone.

Severus sneered but knew it wasn't wise to say something snide to the head of the DMLE.

"You knew Sirius Black?" Hannah asked shocked.

"I did," Amelia said simply. She had already graduated by the time Sirius began at Hogwarts but Sirius had been friends with her younger brother.

" **You don't know the half of it, Rosmerta," said Fudge gruffly. "The worst he did isn't widely known."**

Harry had to grit his teeth to stop himself from yelling the truth, he felt something soft hit his hand and he turned around. Snuffles was staring at him with a sad look, Harry forced a smile and rubbed his head.

"What can be worse than killing thirteen people?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know," Susan told her best friend.

" **The worst?" said Madam Rosmerta, her voice alive with curiosity. "Worse than murdering all those poor people, you mean?"**

" **I certainly do," said Fudge.**

" **I can't believe that. What could possibly be worse?"**

" **You say you remember him at Hogwarts, Rosmerta," murmured Professor McGonagall. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"**

"It's hard to forget," McGonagall said quietly with a small smile.

" **Naturally," said Madam Rosmerta, with a small laugh. "Never saw one without the other, did you? The number of times I had them in here — ooh; they used to make me laugh. Quite the double act, Sirius Black and James Potter!"**

"What?" The students yelled.

"Sirius Black was best friends with Harry's dad?" Justin asked incredulously.

Everyone turned to look at Harry who was looking down at the large black dog and slowly rubbing his head.

"But then why would Sirius Black want to kill Harry?" Hannah asked nervously.

"Because he was a death eater Hannah," Ernie said.

"I can't believe that." Several people muttered.

"I could never kill anyone let alone my best friend's son." A few students said to their neighbors.

**Harry dropped his tankard with a loud clunk.**

"I don't blame you," a still wide eyed Dean said. "I would've been shocked too."

**Ron kicked him.**

Ginny rolled her eyes. "That wasn't very nice Ron."

"I didn't want him to get caught," a slightly pink Ron said.

" **Precisely," said Professor McGonagall. "Black and Potter. Ringleaders of their little gang.**

Snape gritted his teeth.

**Both very bright, of course — exceptionally bright, in fact —**

Harry smiled slightly and Snuffles perked up.

**but I don't think we've ever had such a pair of troublemakers —"**

"We're wounded." The twins said holding a hand over their hearts.

" **I dunno," chuckled Hagrid. "Fred and George Weasley could give 'em a run fer their money."**

"Thank you Hagrid!" The twins yelled grinning.

" **You'd have thought Black and Potter were brothers!" chimed in Professor Flitwick. "Inseparable!"**

"Just like you two," Remus said nodding at Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

" **Of course they were," said Fudge. "Potter trusted Black beyond all his other friends.**

Snuffles mood dropped once more, that trust is what got James and Lily killed. _'If only I wouldn't have told them to let that rat be their secret keeper.'_

**Nothing changed when they left school. Black was best man when James married Lily. Then they named him godfather to Harry.**

Harry smiled thinking about being able to live with his godfather once his name was cleared.

**Harry has no idea, of course. You can imagine how the idea would torment him."**

"It doesn't torment me," Harry said loudly but in a voice full of conviction.

The students looked confused, how could that not torment him?

" **Because Black turned out to be in league with You-Know-Who?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

" **Worse even than that, m'dear…" Fudge dropped his voice and proceeded in a sort of low rumble. "Not many people are aware that the Potters knew You-Know-Who was after them.**

"What?" Several people asked shocked.

"The Potters knew about it? I thought he just randomly turned up one night and killed them because they weren't on his side," Zacharias said.

Zacharias was sent many glares.

"Oh, it wasn't random, Mr. Smith. Far from it in fact," Dumbledore said sadly. "Voldemort had been planning it for months."

No one knew what to say to that, they had always just thought it had been random.

 _'But you know why don't you?'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**Dumbledore, who was of course working tirelessly against You-Know-Who, had a number of useful spies. One of them tipped him off, and he alerted James and Lily at once.**

Snape mentally winced, hating himself for the part he had in Lily's death, he would never be able to forgive himself.

**He advised them to go into hiding. Well, of course, You-Know-Who wasn't an easy person to hide from.**

"I wouldn't think he would be," Megan said sadly.

**Dumbledore told them that their best chance was the Fidelius Charm."**

"The what?" A few people asked.

Those who knew what it was nodded their heads; that was a good spell if you wanted to hide.

No one explained what it was; everyone assumed the book would explain.

" **How does that work?" said Madam Rosmerta, breathless with interest. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.**

" **An immensely complex spell," he said squeakily, "involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul.**

"In a soul?" Leanne said. "That sounds complicated."

**The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret-Keeper chooses to divulge it.**

Harry glared at the book; he hated Peter Pettigrew almost as much as he hated Voldemort.

**As long as the Secret-Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where Lily and James were staying for years and never find them, not even if he had his nose pressed against their sitting room window!"**

"That sounds amazing," Dennis said.

" **So Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" whispered Madam Rosmerta.**

A few people gasped.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to say anything.

" **Naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "James Potter told Dumbledore that Black would die rather than tell where they were,**

 _'I would've died for them.'_ Sirius thought sadly, hating himself for the decision he made.

Snuffles rubbed against Harry's leg to try conveying what he was thinking.

"I know," Harry whispered to the animagus.

**that Black was planning to go into hiding himself… and yet, Dumbledore remained worried. I remember him offering to be the Potters' Secret-Keeper himself."**

"I would've let him," Hannah said.

"Me too." Several people said.

" **He suspected Black?" gasped Madam Rosmerta.**

" **He was sure that somebody close to the Potters had been keeping You-Know-Who informed of their movements," said Professor McGonagall darkly.**

 _'Peter was the perfect spy.'_ Remus thought. _'None of us ever suspected that someone like him could be a spy.'_

" **Indeed, he had suspected for some time that someone on our side had turned traitor and was passing a lot of information to You-Know-Who."**

Remus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" **But James Potter insisted on using Black?"**

 _'James knew Sirius would never betray him.'_ Remus thought sadly. _'Even only I would've trusted Sirius enough to know he would've have betrayed them.'_

" **He did," said Fudge heavily. "And then, barely a week after the Fidelius Charm had been performed —"**

" **Black betrayed them?" breathed Madam Rosmerta.**

Harry made an annoyed noise in his throat.

" **He did indeed. Black was tired of his double-agent role, he was ready to declare his support openly for You-Know-Who, and he seems to have planned this for the moment of the Potters' death. But, as we all know, You-Know-Who met his downfall in little Harry Potter.**

"I didn't do anything," Harry said under his breath.

**Powers gone, horribly weakened, he fled.**

"You believed back then that Voldemort wasn't dead," Harry said staring intently at the minister. "What changed your mind?"

Fudge shifted uncomfortably. "I...I..."

"Malfoy probably paid him to keep his mouth shut," Ron said bitterly.

"You dare make such accusations against the minster?" Umbridge demanded.

"It's true," Ron said not backing down. "He believed that You-Know-Who was alive back then, and then when he finally gets his body back he doesn't believe it."

"That doesn't make much sense minister," Harry said coldly.

Fudge was paling under all of the accusing stares.

"Continue reading Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said into the awkward silence.

**And this left Black in a very nasty position indeed. His master had fallen at the very moment when he, Black, had shown his true colors as a traitor.**

The hand Harry wasn't using to pet Snuffles was balled into a fist.

**He had no choice but to run for it —"**

" **Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!" Hagrid said, so loudly that half the bar went quiet.**

"Very subtle," Draco drawled.

"Like you're one to talk," Astoria said coolly.

" **Shh!" said Professor McGonagall.**

" **I met him!" growled Hagrid. "I musta bin the last ter see him before he killed all them people! It was me that rescued Harry from Lily an' James's house after they was killed!** **Jus' got him outta the ruins, poor little thing, with a great slash across his forehead,**

Harry automatically flattened his fringe over his scar.

**an' his parents dead…**

Many people sent Harry pitying glances again, it did nothing but increase his annoyance.

**an' Sirius Black turns up, on that flyin' motorbike he used ter ride.**

"That's right!" Susan exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "In the first book Hagrid said that the bike he was using was loaned to him by Sirius Black."

"That doesn't make much sense," Ernie said frowning. "Why would Sirius Black give Hagrid a way to take Harry away safely? Why not just kill Harry right then and there, no offense to Harry but that would've been the smartest thing to do. Especially because Hagrid wouldn't know as much magic as him."

This caused a few people to stop and think; it really didn't make much sense.

Amelia was frowning, now that she had some more information she was beginning to think that something not quite right was going on.

**Never occurred ter me what he was doin' there. I didn' know he'd bin Lily an' James's Secret-Keeper. Thought he'd jus' heard the news o' You-Know-Who's attack an' come ter see what he could do. White an' shakin', he was.**

Harry and Remus both looked down sadly.

**An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!" Hagrid roared.**

Hagrid looked guilty, everyone thought it was because he comforted the traitor but it was really because he now knew that Sirius was innocent.

" **Hagrid, please!" said Professor McGonagall. "Keep your voice down!"**

"Good luck with that," Pansy said scathingly.

" **How was I ter know he wasn' upset abou' Lily an' James? It was You-Know-Who he cared abou'!**

Hagrid winced.

**An' then he says, 'Give Harry ter me, Hagrid, I'm his godfather, I'll look after him —'**

_'I wish he would've listened to Sirius.'_ Harry thought. _'I wonder how different things would be?'_

**Ha! But I'd had me orders from Dumbledore, an' I told Black no, Dumbledore said Harry was ter go ter his aunt an' uncle's.**

Harry glared at the floor.

**Black argued, but in the end he gave in. Told me ter take his motorbike ter get Harry there. 'I won't need it anymore,' he says.**

Snuffles looked down sadly.

**I shoulda known there was somethin' fishy goin' on then. He loved that motorbike, what was he givin' it ter me for?**

"He wanted me to get away safely," Harry muttered so quietly that only Snuffled heard.

**Why wouldn' he need it anymore? Fact was, it was too easy ter trace. Dumbledore knew he'd bin the Potters' Secret-Keeper. Black knew he was goin' ter have ter run fer it that night, knew it was a matter o' hours before the Ministry was after him.**

_**But what if I'd given Harry to him, eh?** _

_'I wouldn't have had to live with the Dursleys for starters.'_ Harry thought.

**I bet he'd've pitched him off the bike halfway out ter sea. His bes' friends' son!**

Harry felt Snuffles flinch.

**But when a wizard goes over ter the Dark Side, there's nothin' and no one that matters to em anymore…"**

"That's true," Harry thought thinking about Voldemort and how he seemed to not care about anyone but Nagini.

**A long silence followed Hagrid's story. Then Madam Rosmerta said with some satisfaction, "But he didn't manage to disappear, did he? The Ministry of Magic caught up with him next day!"**

" **Alas, if only we had," said Fudge bitterly. "It was not we who found him. It was little Peter Pettigrew — another of the Potters' friends.**

Remus glared at the table and his hands balled into fists.

 _'Bloody traitor.'_ Harry thought angrily.

**Maddened by grief, no doubt, and knowing that Black had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper, he went after Black himself."**

Harry once more had to resist snorting.

" **Pettigrew… that fat little boy who was always tagging around after them at Hogwarts?" said Madam Rosmerta.**

 _'That's what Peter always did.'_ Remus thought bitterly. _'Followed the big boys around who could protect him from the bullies. I should've known that it was him and not Sirius.'_

" **Hero — worshipped Black and Potter," said Professor McGonagall.**

Harry grimaced; he couldn't fathom why his father and Sirius would've wanted him around.

**"Never quite in their league, talent-wise.**

_'That's why he was the perfect spy.'_ Sirius thought.

**I was often rather sharp with him. You can imagine how I — how I regret that now…" She sounded as though she had a sudden head cold.**

McGonagall shook her head in disgust at her past actions. _'I should've never doubted Sirius.'_

" **There, now, Minerva," said Fudge kindly, "Pettigrew died a hero's death.**

Harry couldn't stop himself from snorting but thankfully only a few people heard it. Those who heard but didn't know the truth looked at him strangely.

**Eyewitnesses — Muggles, of course, we wiped their memories later — told us how Pettigrew cornered Black. They say he was sobbing, 'Lily and James, Sirius! How could you?' And then he went for his wand. Well, of course, Black was quicker. Blew Pettigrew to smithereens…"**

Harry shook his head with disgust.

**Professor McGonagall blew her nose and said thickly, "Stupid boy… foolish boy… he was always hopeless at dueling… should have left it to the Ministry…"**

_'Evil treacherous little rat.'_ Ron thought, he was still horrified and disgusted that Pettigrew had been living with him and his family.

" **I tell yeh, if I'd got ter Black before little Pettigrew did, I wouldn't've messed around with wands — I'd 've ripped him limb — from — limb," Hagrid growled.**

Hagrid and Snuffles both winced.

" **You don't know what you're talking about, Hagrid," said Fudge sharply.**

" **Nobody but trained Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad would have stood a chance against Black once he was cornered. I was Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Catastrophes at the time, and I was one of the first on the scene after Black murdered all those people.**

"So there was a time when you actually did something," Fred said nodding his head.

Fudge turned red and Umbridge glared at the red headed Gryffindor while the students snickered.

"Fred," Molly said sharply.

**I — I will never forget it. I still dream about it sometimes. A crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below.**

"Wow," Susan said. "He must've put a lot of power into the spell."

**Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him…**

Harry looked at Snuffles sadly, Sirius was laughing because he lost everything that night. One of his best friends was dead and another had betrayed them all.

**a heap of bloodstained robes and a few — a few fragments —"**

"That's all that was left?" Dean asked shocked.

"A finger was all they found," Susan said remembering what her aunt had told her when she asked about Sirius Black.

**Fudge's voice stopped abruptly. There was the sound of five noses being blown.**

" **Well, there you have it, Rosmerta," said Fudge thickly. "Black was taken away by twenty members of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and Pettigrew received the Order of Merlin, First Class,**

 _'Which the rat doesn't deserve.'_ Remus thought angrily.

**which I think was some comfort to his poor mother.**

_'Just wait until his poor mother finds out that her traitorous son has been alive and living as a rat for the past fourteen years.'_ Harry thought.

**Black's been in Azkaban ever since."**

**Madam Rosmerta let out a long sigh.**

" **Is it true he's mad, Minister?"**

"Yes," Harry said quietly so only his best friends and Snuffles could hear.

Ron had to suppress a snort and Hermione gave Harry an exasperated look.

" **I wish I could say that he was," said Fudge slowly.**

"You mean he's not?" Cormac asked incredulously, the dementors make people lose their minds.

**"I certainly believe his master's defeat unhinged him for a while. The murder of Pettigrew and all those Muggles was the action of a cornered and desperate man — cruel… pointless. Yet I met Black on my last inspection of Azkaban. You know, most of the prisoners in there sit muttering to themselves in the dark; there's no sense in them…but I was shocked at how** _**normal** _ **Black seemed. He spoke quite rationally to me.**

Those who knew what Azkaban does to a person looked shock; that definitely wasn't normal.

"That's odd," Terry mused.

**It was unnerving. You'd have thought he was merely bored —**

"Probably was," Fred joked, trying to defuse some of the tension.

By the look Molly sent him Fred could tell that his mother wasn't amused.

**asked if I'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword.**

Despite the tension a few people snickered.

**Yes, I was astounded at how little effect the Dementors seemed to be having on him — and he was one of the most heavily guarded in the place, you know. Dementors outside his door day and night."**

_'I'm glad that they didn't affect him as much as the others.'_ Harry couldn't stop himself from thinking.

" **But what do you think he's broken out to do?" said Madam Rosmerta. "Good gracious, Minister, he isn't trying to rejoin You-Know-Who, is he?"**

Those who knew about Sirius's true loyalties looked disgusted at the accusation while the others looked worried.

" **I dare say that is his — er — eventual plan," said Fudge evasively.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **But we hope to catch Black long before that. I must say, You-Know-Who alone and friendless is one thing… but give him back his most devoted servant, and I shudder to think how quickly he'll rise again…"**

Harry shuddered as his mind flashed back to Voldemort rising out of the cauldron in the graveyard.

**There was a small chink of glass on wood. Someone had set down their glass.**

" **You know, Cornelius, if you're dining with the headmaster, we'd better head back up to the castle," said Professor McGonagall.**

**One by one, the pairs of feet in front of Harry took the weight of their owners once more; hems of cloaks swung into sight, and Madam Rosmerta's glittering heels disappeared behind the bar. The door of the Three Broomsticks opened again, there was another flurry of snow, and the teachers had disappeared.**

"I can't believe they heard that," Fudge muttered to himself.

" **Harry?"**

**Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared under the table. They were both staring at him, lost for words.**

"I didn't know what to say," Ron admitted.

"That's the end of the chapter," George announced before showing his twin the next chapter title. The twins exchanged grins.

"I'll read next," Fred said quickly as he snatched the book from his brother.


	11. The Firebolt

**"The Firebolt,"** Fred read out with a grin.

The quidditch fans looked excited.

Snuffles perked up, he would get to hear his godson's reaction to his present.

No one noticed that Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

**Harry didn't have a very clear idea of how he had managed to get back into the Honeydukes cellar, through the tunnel, and into the castle once more. All he knew was that the return trip seemed to take no time at all, and that he hardly noticed what he was doing, because his head was still pounding with the conversation he had just heard.**

"Finding out that you have a mass murderer for a godfather, and that your godfather was the guy who betrayed your parents, will generally have that effect," Zacharias drawled.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from snapping at the Hufflepuff, so he settled for glaring at him.

**Why had nobody ever told him?**

"Because everyone insists on treating me like I'm five," Harry said moodily.

Moody's eyes spun around until they were both looking at Harry, from what he's heard in these books Harry can handle a lot more than everyone thinks he can.

**Dumbledore, Hagrid, Mr. Weasley, Cornelius Fudge… why hadn't anyone ever mentioned the fact that Harry's parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them?**

"They probably didn't want to burden you with it," Tonks said. "Most people wouldn't be able to handle it."

**Ron and Hermione watched Harry nervously all through dinner, not daring to talk about what they'd overheard, because Percy was sitting close by them.**

Percy shifted uncomfortably, he hated that his siblings didn't feel like they could come to him.

**When they went upstairs to the crowded common room, it was to find Fred and George had set off half a dozen Dungbombs in a fit of end-of-term high spirits.**

Fred and George exchanged grins while the teachers looked at them disapprovingly.

**Harry, who didn't want Fred and George asking him whether he'd reached Hogsmeade or not, sneaked quietly up to the empty dormitory and headed straight for his bedside cabinet.**

"We were going to ask," George told him.

**He pushed his books aside and quickly found what he was looking for — the leather-bound photo album Hagrid had given him two years ago,**

Harry smiled at the mention of his photo album.

**which was full of wizard pictures of his mother and father. He sat down on his bed, drew the hangings around him, and started turning the pages, searching, until…He stopped on a picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, beaming, the untidy black hair Harry had inherited standing up in all directions.**

Harry unconsciously tried to flatten his hair which didn't work.

Harry failed to notice the large amount of girls staring at him.

**There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad.**

Remus smiled sadly as he remembered that day. James had been so nervous that he would mess up his vows and Lily had looked gorgeous in her dress.

**And there… that must be him. Their best man… Harry had never given him a thought before.**

Snuffles whimpered sadly.

**If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph.**

"That's what Azkaban does to people," Remus sighed sadly.

**His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter.**

Remus smiled wistfully, Sirius had always been so much fun before James and Lily were killed.

**Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken?**

Harry flinched slightly, he hated the fact that he thought horribly about his godfather and he hated even more that Sirius was listening to them.

**Was he already planning the deaths of the two people next to him? Did he realize he was facing twelve years in Azkaban, twelve years that would make him unrecognizable?**

_'No that was the rat.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**But the Dementors don't affect him, Harry thought,**

Harry internally sighed. _'Oh they affect him unfortunately.'_

**staring into the handsome, laughing face. He doesn't have to hear my Mum screaming if they get too close —**

Harry was sent pitying looks as everyone recalled just what it was that Harry heard when he got too close to a dementor.

**Harry slammed the album shut, reached over and stuffed it back into his cabinet, took off his robe and glasses and got into bed, making sure the hangings were hiding him from view.**

**The dormitory door opened.**

" **Harry?" said Ron's voice uncertainly.**

**But Harry lay still, pretending to be asleep.**

"You really should learn to talk to people about your problems," Remus said frowning.

"I do sometimes." Harry shrugged. "There's no reason to bother anyone."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Talking about your problems isn't a bother Harry," Hermione said as she grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah mate," Ron told him. "You can talk to us."

Harry gave them each small smiles but said nothing.

**He heard Ron leave again, and rolled over on his back, his eyes wide open.**

"You're going to brood," Ginny said.

A few people groaned.

**A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison.**

Snuffles whimpered; something that Amelia noticed.

 _'I don't hate Sirius, I hate that rat traitor.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**He could see Black laughing at him through the darkness, as though somebody had pasted the picture from the album over his eyes. He watched, as though somebody was playing him a piece of film, Sirius Black blasting Peter Pettigrew (who resembled Neville Longbottom)**

Harry grimaced; Neville was nothing at all like Pettigrew.

"Sorry Neville," Harry said.

Neville looked confused. "Why?"

Harry shifted slightly before shaking his head. "I'm sure you'll find out."

Confused looks were exchanged by the students.

 **into a thousand pieces.** **He could hear (though having no idea what Black's voice might sound like) a low, excited mutter. "It has happened, My Lord… the Potters have made me their Secret-Keeper"**

"You really have horrible dreams," Hannah said sadly.

**and then came another voice, laughing shrilly, the same laugh that Harry heard inside his head whenever the Dementors drew near…**

Harry shuddered. "I hate that laugh."

" **Harry, you — you look terrible."**

"That's nice," Cormac said dryly.

**Harry hadn't gotten to sleep until daybreak.**

Madam Pomfrey frowned in concern. "Mr. Potter you should've come to me, I could've given you something."

"It's fine," Harry said quietly but everyone still heard.

**He had awoken to find the dormitory deserted, dressed, and gone down the spiral staircase to a common room that was completely empty except for Ron, who was eating a Peppermint Toad and massaging his stomach,**

Several people snickered and Ron turned red.

**and Hermione, who had spread her homework over three tables.**

"How much homework did you have that year?" Justin asked incredulously.

"A lot," Hermione answered.

" **Where is everyone?" said Harry.**

" **Gone! It's the first day of the holidays, remember?"** **said Ron, watching Harry closely.**

"We were worried about you," Ron said. "We both figured you had been thinking a lot about it."

" **It's nearly lunchtime; I was going to come and wake you up in a minute."**

"You never sleep in that late," Neville said glancing at Harry.

"I had a horrible night sleep that night," Harry told him.

**Harry slumped into a chair next to the fire. Snow was still falling outside the windows. Crookshanks was spread out in front of the fire like a large, ginger rug.**

A few snorts were heard.

"That's a lovely description," Euan said with a smirk.

" **You really don't look well, you know," Hermione said, peering anxiously into his face.**

"Hermione," Tonks said with a groan. "That probably didn't help matters."

Hermione blushed. "I was only trying to help."

" **I'm fine," said Harry.**

"Does he ever say anything else other than I'm fine?" Parvati asked.

"No." Hermione and Ron said in unison.

Several people exchanged exasperated looks.

" **Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be really upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."**

"Harry do something stupid?" George asked in shock.

"Never!" Fred and George said together.

Harry rolled his eyes at the twins while a few people snickered.

" **Like what?" said Harry.**

"Like going after the Philosopher's Stone," Remus said sounding disapproving.

"Or going down into the Chamber of Secrets," Tonks added.

"And fighting a basilisk," Charlie said.

"Jumping on the back of a troll," Ron said trying not to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"I get it," Harry said sounding very annoyed.

" **Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.**

"I wouldn't go after someone who's trying to kill me," Harry said.

"Uh you went after You-Know-Who," Justin pointed out hesitantly.

"I only did that in first year to save the stone and in my second year I had no idea that Voldemort was behind the attacks," Harry defended himself.

"But you did know there was a basilisk down there," a sixth year Slytherin muttered.

**Harry could tell they had rehearsed this conversation while he had been asleep.**

Ron and Hermione blushed slightly.

"Was it that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

**He didn't say anything.**

" **You won't, will you, Harry?" said Hermione.**

Curious glances were sent Harry's way.

" **Because Black's not worth dying for," said Ron.**

"Yes he is," Harry mumbled so quietly that not even Hermione or Ron heard.

**Harry looked at them. They didn't seem to understand at all.**

"If you would've told us then we might have," Hermione told him quietly.

" **D'you know what I see and hear every time a Dementor gets too near me?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads, looking apprehensive. "I can hear my mum screaming and pleading with Voldemort.**

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand as he closed his eyes.

**And if you'd heard your mum screaming like that, just about to be killed, you wouldn't forget it in a hurry.**

"You're right," Ron said with a shudder as he glanced at his mum. "We wouldn't."

**And if you found out someone who was supposed to be a friend of hers betrayed her and sent Voldemort after her —"**

Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling sadly, it was now a cloudy gray. _'It wasn't Lily who Voldemort was after.'_

" **There's nothing you can do!" said Hermione, looking stricken. "The Dementors will catch Black and he'll go back to Azkaban and — and serve him right!"**

Hermione looked guilty at her past words.

" **You heard what Fudge said. Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him like it is for the others."**

 _'It was.'_ Snuffles thought as he curled into a ball. _'I spent twelve years thinking about all of the mistake I made and how I am responsible for the death of my best friend.'_

" **So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to — to kill Black or something?"**

"No," Harry said shaking his head.

" **Don't be silly," said Hermione in a panicky voice. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"**

"Voldemort," Harry muttered angrily.

**Again, Harry didn't answer.**

"I hate it when you don't answer questions," Ron mumbled.

**He didn't know what he wanted to do. All he knew was that the idea of doing nothing, while Black was at liberty, was almost more than he could stand.**

"Bloody hero complex," Draco murmured.

" **Malfoy knows," he said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself… I'd want revenge.'"**

Glares were sent to Malfoy.

"Heartless bastard," a seventh year Gryffindor muttered.

" **You're going to take Malfoy's advice instead of ours?" said Ron furiously.**

"No way," Harry said adamantly.

" **Listen… you know what Pettigrew's mother got back after Black had finished with him? Dad told me — the Order of Merlin, First Class, and Pettigrew's finger in a box. That was the biggest bit of him they could find.**

Amelia frowned; only finding a finger was an odd coincidence. Several of the students were thinking along the same lines as the head of the DMLE.

**Black's a madman, Harry, and he's dangerous —"**

_'Mad yes, dangerous no.'_ Remus thought as he glanced at the animagus.

" **Malfoy's dad must have told him," said Harry, ignoring Ron. "He was right in Voldemort's inner circle —"**

Fudge frowned; he was hoping that Lucius wasn't a death eater because if he was then Fudge was definitely over.

Umbridge glared at Harry. _'How dare that boy tell lies about such a good man.'_

" ** _Say You-Know-Who, will you?_ " interjected Ron angrily.**

"You should know by now he's not going to," Ginny pointed out.

"— **so obviously, the Malfoys knew Black was working for Voldemort —"**

"— **and Malfoy'd love to see you blown into about a million pieces, like Pettigrew!**

"Were you two even listening to each other?" Hannah asked.

"No they weren't," Hermione said with a sigh.

**Get a grip. Malfoy's just hoping you'll get yourself killed before he has to play you at Quidditch."**

More glares were directed at Draco.

The young Malfoy heir shifted, he may be a git towards Harry but he didn't want him dead.

" **Harry, _please_ ," said Hermione, her eyes now shining with tears, " _Please_ be sensible.**

Harry fidgeted, he hated when he made his friends feel bad.

**Black did a terrible, terrible thing, but d-don't put yourself in danger,**

A few people shot Hermione incredulous looks, from what they've read it seems that Harry is always putting himself into dangerous situations.

**it's what Black wants… Oh, Harry, you'd be playing right into Black's hands if you went looking for him. Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!"**

"That's a low blow," Dean said.

Hermione flinched, she hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly.

"It's fine Hermione," Harry said before she could apologize.

" **I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because thanks to Black, I've never spoken to them," said Harry shortly.**

Some of the students were starting to feel awkward, that isn't the kind of conversation you want everyone to hear.

**There was a silence in which Crookshanks stretched luxuriously flexing his claws. Ron's pocket quivered.**

Ron glared at the book, he was still angry that he had protected the little rat.

" **Look," said Ron, obviously casting around for a change of subject,** " **it's the holidays! It's nearly Christmas! Let's — let's go down and see Hagrid. We haven't visited him for ages!"**

" **No!" said Hermione quickly. "Harry isn't supposed to leave the castle, Ron —"**

"Since when has that stopped him," Pansy said.

"Oh like your Miss Perfect," Daphne said rolling her eyes.

Pansy glared at her year mate who smiled sweetly back.

" **Yeah, let's go," said Harry, sitting up, "and I can ask him how come he never mentioned Black when he told me all about my parents!"**

Groans echoed around the hall.

"I don't think Ron was insinuating that you ask about Sirius Black when he suggested going to Hagrid's," Padma pointed out.

"He has a one track mind it seems," Terry said.

**Further discussion of Sirius Black plainly wasn't what Ron had had in mind.**

"It wasn't," Ron grumbled.

" **Or we could have a game of chess," he said hastily, "or Gobstones. Percy left a set —"**

" **No, let's visit Hagrid," said Harry firmly.**

"Stubborn," Hermione said fondly.

**So they got their cloaks from their dormitories and set off through the portrait hole ("Stand and fight, you yellow-bellied mongrels!"),**

"I forgot for a minute that the nutter was still guarding the entrance," Euan said quietly to himself.

**down through the empty castle and out through the oak front doors.**

**They made their way slowly down the lawn, making a shallow trench in the glittering, powdery snow, their socks and the hems of their cloaks soaked and freezing. The Forbidden Forest looked as though it had been enchanted, each tree smattered with silver, and Hagrid's cabin looked like an iced cake.**

"It sounds so pretty," a third year Hufflepuff said.

**Ron knocked, but there was no answer.**

" **He's not out, is he?" said Hermione, who was shivering under her cloak.**

**Ron had his ear to the door.**

" **There's a weird noise," he said. "Listen — is that Fang?"**

**Harry and Hermione put their ears to the door too. From inside the cabin came a series of low, throbbing moans.**

" **Think we'd better go and get someone?" said Ron nervously.**

"Is something wrong with Hagrid?" Hannah asked frowning.

Hagrid looked down sadly; he had been devastated to learn that Buckbeak was in trouble.

" **Hagrid!" called Harry, thumping the door. "Hagrid, are you in there?"**

**There was a sound of heavy footsteps, then the door creaked open. Hagrid stood there with his eyes red and swollen, tears splashing down the front of his leather vest.**

Many people looked concerned, and wanted to know what had happened to make the Hagrid cry.

" **You've heard?" he bellowed,**

"Heard what?" A second year Gryffindor asked confused.

"I don't know," the second year's friend said.

**and he flung himself onto Harry's neck.**

Many people winced.

"Hagrid!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly.

Hagrid looked sheepish. "Sorry about that Harry."

Harry waved his apology off.

**Hagrid being at least twice the size of a normal man, this was no laughing matter.**

You could see Hagrid's cheeks turning pink.

**Harry, about to collapse under Hagrid's weight, was rescued by Ron and Hermione, who each seized Hagrid under an arm and heaved him back into the cabin. Hagrid allowed himself to be steered into a chair and slumped over the table, sobbing uncontrollably, his face glazed with tears that dripped down into his tangled beard.**

The trio glared at Fudge, the three of them knowing just why Hagrid was crying.

" **Hagrid, what is it?" said Hermione, aghast.**

**Harry spotted an official-looking letter lying open on the table.**

A few suspicious looks were shot towards the ministry officials.

" **What's this, Hagrid?"**

**Hagrid's sobs redoubled, but he shoved the letter toward Harry, who picked it up and read aloud:**

**_Dear Mr. Hagrid,_ **

**_Further to our inquiry into the attack by a Hippogriff on a student in your class,_ **

Several students began to glare at Draco.

**_we have accepted the assurances of Professor Dumbledore that you bear no responsibility for the regrettable incident._ **

"Because Hagrid wasn't responsible," Hermione said fiercely. "If Malfoy had been paying attention he never would've been hurt."

" **Well, that's okay then, Hagrid!" said Ron, clapping Hagrid on the shoulder. But Hagrid continued to sob, and waved one of his gigantic hands, inviting Harry to read on.**

**_However, we must register our concern about the Hippogriff in question._ **

"What concern? There shouldn't be any concern," Dean said. "Malfoy insulted him, the hippogriff only acted on instinct."

**_We have decided to uphold the official complaint of Mr. Lucius Malfoy,_ **

"That's code for he bullied and bribed until he got his way," Harry said in a loud carrying voice.

Fudge shifted uncomfortably as Umbridge glared at her least favorite student.

Draco didn't say anything because he knew what Harry said was most likely the truth so he settled for glaring at him instead.

**_and this matter will therefore be taken to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. The hearing will take place on April 20th,_ **

"Ministry hearings these days aren't fair," Harry said with a glare at Fudge.

Amelia frowned before shooting a cold look at Fudge and Umbridge. She hated what Fudge was doing to the ministry, if she had it her way the man would never have even became the minister.

**_and we ask you to present yourself and your Hippogriff at the Committee's offices in London on that date. In the meantime, the Hippogriff should be kept tethered and isolated._ **

Luna's eyes lost their dreamy quality and she was now glaring at the book.

Charlie looked angry; no animal should be kept tethered and isolated.

Hagrid looked down sadly.

**_Yours in fellowship…_ **

**There followed a list of the school governors.**

"I don't even know why Hogwarts has school governors," Harry said in an aggravated tone. "They only do what Malfoy Sr tells them to do."

Umbridge's eyes were narrowed and her hand was turning white as it gripped her clipboard.

" **Oh," said Ron. "But you said Buckbeak isn't a bad Hippogriff, Hagrid. I bet he'll get off."**

The trio exchanged looks, they knew that didn't happen. If it hadn't been for Hermione having a time turner he'd be dead.

" **Yeh don' know them gargoyles at the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures!" choked Hagrid, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "They've got it in fer interestin' creatures!"**

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously as he thought of Macnair.

**A sudden sound from the corner of Hagrid's cabin made Harry, Ron, and Hermione whip around. Buckbeak the Hippogriff was lying in the corner,**

A few of the more arrogant Slytherins made disgusted faces about such a filthy creature being in a house.

**chomping on something that was oozing blood all over the floor.**

Several girls made disgusted faces.

"That's gross," Lavender squealed.

" **I couldn' leave him tied up out there in the snow!" choked Hagrid. "All on his own! At Christmas."**

Draco sneered and Pansy rolled her eyes.

Zacharias looked at the half giant incredulously.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at one another. They had never seen eye to eye with Hagrid about what he called 'interesting creatures' and other people called 'terrifying monsters.'**

"Actually now that I look back on it, Norbert wasn't that bad," Harry said with a shrug.

Ron looked at him as though he had two heads. "You're mental mate."

A few people were looking at Harry as though they feared for his sanity.

"What?" Harry asked noticing the looks. "When you have to get passed a Hungarian Horntail you realize that a little baby dragon isn't that bad."

"He does have a point," Justin admitted reluctantly.

Ernie looked at Justin in the same way Ron was looking at Harry less than a minute before.

**On the other hand, there didn't seem to be any particular harm in Buckbeak.**

"There isn't," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

**In fact, by Hagrid's usual standards, he was positively cute.**

A few people snorted.

"He is actually," Harry said. "Especially if you compare him to Aragog."

Ron shuddered at the mention of the giant spider.

" **You'll have to put up a good strong defense, Hagrid," said Hermione, sitting down and laying a hand on Hagrid's massive forearm. "I'm sure you can prove Buckbeak is safe."**

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Padma said regretfully. "Not with Mr. Malfoy behind it all."

" **Won' make no diff'rence!" sobbed Hagrid. "Them Disposal devils, they're all in Lucius Malfoy's pocket!**

Fudge was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

**Scared o' him! Ad if I lose the case, Buckbeak —"**

"We saved him in the end," Harry whispered to an obviously agitated Hermione.

**Hagrid drew his finger swiftly across his throat, then gave a great wail and lurched forward, his face in his arms.**

People were sending Hagrid sympathetic looks.

" **What about Dumbledore, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

"I can't fix everything unfortunately," Dumbledore said as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

" **He's done more'n enough fer me already," groaned Hagrid. "Got enough on his plate what with keepin' them Dementors outta the castle,**

"He wouldn't have to keep them out of the castle if they hadn't been brought here in the first place," Sprout said with obvious disapproval.

**an' Sirius Black lurkin' around."**

**Ron and Hermione looked quickly at Harry, as though expecting him to start berating Hagrid for not telling him the truth about Black. But Harry couldn't bring himself to do it, not now that he saw Hagrid so miserable and scared.**

"So sweet," Molly said kindly.

"Too bloody nice for his own good," Draco mumbled.

" **Listen, Hagrid," he said, "you can't give up. Hermione's right, you just need a good defense. You can call us as witnesses —"**

" **I'm sure I've read about a case of Hippogriff-baiting," said Hermione thoughtfully,**

"Why am I not surprised?" Blaise said, but it lacked any venom.

" **where the Hippogriff got off. I'll look it up for you, Hagrid, and see exactly what happened."**

"You three are such good friends," Molly said smiling at the trio.

Harry, Ron and Hermione blushed.

**Hagrid howled still more loudly. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron to help them.**

" **Er — shall I make a cup of tea?" said Ron.**

Ron was sent incredulous looks.

**Harry stared at him.**

" **It's what my mum does whenever someone's upset," Ron muttered, shrugging.**

"It works too," Ginny said. "It normally makes me feel better."

**At last, after many more assurances of help, with a steaming mug of tea in front of him, Hagrid blew his nose on a handkerchief the size of a tablecloth and said, "Yer right. I can' afford to go ter pieces. Gotta pull meself together…"**

**Fang the boar hound came timidly out from under the table and laid his head on Hagrid's knee.**

Harry smiled fondly as he thought of Fang, he was a dog version of Hagrid, large and ferocious looking but as gentle as a kitten.

" **I've not bin meself lately," said Hagrid, stroking Fang with one hand and mopping his face with the other. "Worried abou' Buckbeak, an' no one likin' me classes —"**

" **We do like them!" lied Hermione at once.**

Hagrid looked down sadly.

"They aren't bad Hagrid," Hermione said as she noticed Hagrid's slumped shoulders. "Some of the creatures are just a little on the dangerous side, you have to remember that you're a half giant so those animals are easy for you to handle. But some of your lessons have been exciting."

"Yeah Hagrid," Ron said trying to cheer his large friend up. "The hippogriff lesson started off great."

"Thanks," Hagrid said as their words cheered him up.

The trio exchanged looks once Hagrid had looked away, they hoped his feelings weren't too hurt when it came time to read about last year's lessons with the skrewts.

" **Yeah, they're great!" said Ron, crossing his fingers under the table. "Er — how are the flobberworms?"**

Those who were in Care of Magical Creatures made faces, those had been extremely boring lessons.

"I still don't see the point of those things," Theo said to Blaise.

"Me either," Blaise said with an almost unnoticeable shrug.

" **Dead," said Hagrid gloomily. "Too much lettuce."**

A few people tried to cover up snorts.

" **Oh no!" said Ron, his lip twitching.**

The twins snorted.

"I'm sure you meant that," George said sounding amused.

"Shut it," Ron growled.

" **An' them Dementors make me feel ruddy terrible an' all," said Hagrid, with a sudden shudder.**

"You aren't the only one," Harry muttered.

" **Gotta walk past 'em ev'ry time I want a drink in the Three Broomsticks. 'S like bein' back in Azkaban —"**

More sympathetic looks were sent to Hagrid.

**He fell silent, gulping his tea. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched him breathlessly. They had never heard Hagrid talk about his brief spell in Azkaban before.**

"It's not something most people would want to talk about," Remus said sadly.

"I can't blame him for not wanting to talk about it," Tonks said at the same time.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other causing the auror to blush and for the werewolf to quickly turn away.

**After a pause, Hermione said timidly, "Is it awful in there, Hagrid?"**

"And you say Ron has no tact," Ginny said.

Hermione flinched; now that she looked back that had been tactless. "Sorry Hagrid."

"It's fine Hermione," Hagrid assured her.

" **Yeh've no idea," said Hagrid quietly. "Never bin anywhere like it. Thought I was goin' mad. Kep' goin' over horrible stuff in me mind… the day I got expelled from Hogwarts…**

"Bloody Tom Riddle," Harry muttered angrily.

**day me dad died…**

Hagrid looked down sadly and sighed.

**day I had ter let Norbert go…"**

Those who had lost pets sent Hagrid sympathetic looks.

**His eyes filled with tears. Norbert was the baby dragon Hagrid had once won in a game of cards.**

McGonagall pursed her lips in obvious disapproval.

" **Yeh can' really remember who yeh are after a while.**

Many of the students shuddered.

"I never want to go anywhere near Azkaban," Jimmy said.

**An' yeh can' really see the point o' livin' at all. I used ter hope I'd jus' die in me sleep.**

"That's horrible," Hannah said as her eyes became moist.

"Don't say that Hagrid," Harry said sadly. Harry didn't want to think about anyone he cared about dying, he didn't think he'd be able to stand losing anyone else.

 **When they let me out, it was like bein' born again, ev'rythin' came floodin' back, it was the bes' feelin' in the world.** **Mind, the Dementors weren't keen on lettin' me go."**

"Horrible creatures," a seventh year Ravenclaw said disdainfully.

" **But you were innocent!" said Hermione.**

"Innocence doesn't matter to a dementor," Dumbledore said in a grave voice.

**Hagrid snorted.**

" **Think that matters to them? They don' care. Long as they've got a couple o' hundred humans stuck there with 'em, so they can leech all the happiness out of 'em, they don' give a damn who's guilty an' who's not."**

More people shivered.

**Hagrid went quiet for a moment, staring into his tea.**

"Trying to find answers in his tea leaves," George said in a mystical voice.

Several people snickered.

**Then he said quietly, "Thought o' jus' letting Buckbeak go… tryin' ter make him fly away…**

Umbridge looked as though she wished Hagrid would've let him go so she could send him to Azkaban.

**but how d'yeh explain ter a Hippogriff it's gotta go inter hidin'? An' — an' I'm scared o' breakin' the law…" He looked up at them, tears leaking down his face again. "I don' ever want ter go back ter Azkaban."** ****

"I don't blame you." Several people said.

**The trip to Hagrid's, though far from fun, had nevertheless had the effect Ron and Hermione had hoped. Though Harry had by no means forgotten about Black, he couldn't brood constantly on revenge if he wanted to help Hagrid win his case against the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures.**

"Oh I'm sure he'll still find time to brood," George said waving his hand.

Harry glared at the red headed prankster who grinned cheekily back.

**He, Ron, and Hermione went to the library the next day and returned to the empty common room laden with books that might help prepare a defense for Buckbeak.**

"You three really tried to help him?" Urquhart asked.

"Of course," Ron said defensively.

**The three of them sat in front of the roaring fire, slowly turning the pages of dusty volumes about famous cases of marauding beasts, speaking occasionally when they ran across something relevant.**

" **Here's something… there was a case in 1722… but the Hippogriff was convicted —**

"That's not very helpful then," Megan pointed out.

**ugh, look what they did to it, that's disgusting —"**

"What did they do?" Dennis asked interested.

Hermione grimaced. "You really don't want to know."

" **This might help, look — a Manticore savaged someone in 1296, and they let the Manticore off — oh — no, that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it…"**

"I don't blame them, I don't think even Hagrid would want to go near one of those," Bill said as he thought of the dangerous creature.

"They don't seem too bad," Hagrid said.

The students exchanged startled looks as the teachers gave Hagrid stern looks.

"Don't even think about it," McGonagall said sharply.

**Meanwhile, in the rest of the castle, the usual magnificent Christmas decorations had been put up, despite the fact that hardly any of the students remained to enjoy them. Thick streamers of holly and mistletoe were strung along the corridors, mysterious lights shone from inside every suit of armor, and the Great Hall was filled with its usual twelve Christmas trees, glittering with golden stars.**

"Every one of the decorations looks amazing," Lily said. "The professors are always coming up with something new to add."

**A powerful and delicious smell of cooking pervaded the corridors,**

Ron looked at the table in front of him longingly as his stomach growled at the mention of food.

**and by Christmas Eve, it had grown so strong that even Scabbers poked his nose out of the shelter of Ron's pocket to sniff hopefully at the air.**

Ron's eyes narrowed.

**On Christmas morning, Harry was woken by Ron throwing his pillow at him.**

"Charming," Hermione said dryly.

" **Oy! Presents!"**

**Harry reached for his glasses and put them on, squinting through the semi-darkness to the foot of his bed, where a small heap of parcels had appeared. Ron was already ripping the paper off his own presents.**

" **Another sweater from Mum… maroon _again_ …**

"I can always make you another color," Molly said to her youngest son.

"It's fine," Ron told her.

"I think Ron just likes to complain," Ginny said as she rolled her eyes.

Ron glared at his sister.

**see if you've got one."**

Harry smiled, he knew it wasn't an extravagant gift but he loved receiving a Weasley sweater every Christmas.

**Harry had. Mrs. Weasley had sent him a scarlet sweater with the Gryffindor lion knitted on the front,**

"I swear to Merlin she puts more effort into your sweaters," George said.

"I do not," Molly said glaring at her son. "I put just as much effort into all of them."

"I was just teasing," George muttered when he saw his father's stern look.

**also a dozen home-baked mince pies, some Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.**

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I really do love the sweaters you send," Harry said sincerely.

Molly beamed at him. "You're quite welcome Harry dear."

Draco looked at the interaction with disgust, who would want to receive a homemade sweater? That's such a muggle thing to do, the idea of receiving something like that made him feel nauseous.

Astoria noticed Draco's look and she narrowed her eyes. "Not everyone is as vain as you Malfoy."

Draco sneered at the third year Slytherin.

**As he moved all these things aside, he saw a long, thin package lying underneath.**

Snuffles perked up, he was going to hear about Harry's reaction to his present.

" **What's that?" said Ron, looking over, a freshly unwrapped pair of maroon socks in his hand.**

" **Dunno…"**

**Harry ripped the parcel open and gasped as a magnificent, gleaming broomstick rolled out onto his bedspread.**

The Quidditch fans smiled.

**Ron dropped his socks and jumped off his bed for a closer look.**

" **I don't believe it," he said hoarsely.**

**It was a Firebolt, identical to the dream broom Harry had gone to see every day in Diagon Alley.**

"I wish I had a firebolt." Several quidditch players muttered.

"It's not fair," one of the Ravenclaw beaters said. "He's already a brilliant flyer, add the world's best broom and there's no way we'd be able to beat him."

Harry turned red as there were nods of agreement at all four house tables.

**Its handle glittered as he picked it up. He could feel it vibrating and let go; it hung in midair, unsupported, at exactly the right height for him to mount it.**

Those who had never held a Firebolt looked at the book with longing.

"I want one so badly," a Hufflepuff chaser sighed.

**His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.**

" **Who sent it to you?" said Ron in a hushed voice.**

Harry smiled as Snuffles wagged is tail happily.

" **Look and see if there's a card," said Harry.**

**Ron ripped apart the Firebolt's wrappings.**

A few people rolled their eyes at Ron's eagerness.

" **Nothing! Blimey, who'd spend that much on you?"**

"Who would?" Zacharias asked. "That's the most expensive broom in the world."

"Who would send something so extravagant without a card?" Susan asked as she glared at her fellow Badger.

"I'm sure the book will say eventually," Harry told them.

"So you found out who sent it?" Hannah asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

" **Well," said Harry, feeling stunned, "I'm betting it wasn't the Dursleys."**

A few people snorted.

"I would think not," Cormac said.

" **I bet it was Dumbledore," said Ron, now walking around and around the Firebolt, taking in every glorious inch.**

"I doubt it was Dumbledore," Ernie said. "He couldn't just give one player a broom and not anyone else."

"McGonagall gave Harry a broom," Justin reminded him.

"But McGonagall is Harry's head of house," Ernie told him. "That's different than the headmaster giving him one."

**"He sent you the Invisibility Cloak anonymously…"**

"That's different," Lisa said. "The invisibility cloak belonged to his dad."

" **That was my dad's, though," said Harry.**

" **Dumbledore was just passing it on to me. He wouldn't spend hundreds of Galleons on me.**

Snape sneered; he was sure that if it wouldn't look so bad that Dumbledore would.

**He can't go giving students stuff like this —"**

"I don't think he sees Potter as just any student," Warrington said quietly to Montague.

" **That's why he wouldn't say it was from him!" said Ron. "In case some git like Malfoy said it was favoritism.**

"It would be favoritism," Mandy pointed out.

 **Hey, Harry —" Ron gave a great whoop of laughter — " _Malfoy_!** **Wait 'til he sees you on this! He'll be sick as a pig!**

Draco glared at Ron who glared back.

"I'm surprised he didn't have daddy buy him one," Astoria said in a mocking tone.

Draco switched his glare to his fellow Slytherin, he had in fact asked for a Firebolt but his father had told him no.

**This is an _international_ standard broom, this is!"**

Harry smiled fondly, he loved his Firebolt.

" **I can't believe this," Harry muttered, running a hand along the Firebolt, while Ron sank onto Harry's bed, laughing his head off at the thought of Malfoy.**

"The look on his face was amusing," Ron said with his lips twitching.

" ** _Who—?"_**

" **I know," said Ron, controlling himself, "I know who it could've been — Lupin!"**

A few eyebrows were raised.

"I couldn't afford something like that," Remus said shaking his head.

" **What?" said Harry, now starting to laugh himself " _Lupin_? Listen, if he had this much gold, he'd be able to buy himself some new robes."**

Harry flinched. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that."

Remus smiled at his reassuringly. "It's okay Harry."

" **Yeah, but he likes you," said Ron.**

Umbridge glared at Remus. _'Of course the werewolf would like the little brat.'_

" **And he was away when your Nimbus got smashed, and he might've heard about it and decided to visit Diagon Alley and get this for you —"**

"I wish I could've," Remus said. "But it definitely wasn't me."

" **What d'you mean, he was away?" said Harry. "He was ill when I was playing in that match."**

" **Well, he wasn't in the hospital wing," said Ron. "I was there, cleaning out the bedpans on that detention from Snape, remember?"**

"I was recovering from the full moon in my office," Remus said.

**Harry frowned at Ron.**

" **I can't see Lupin affording something like this."**

" **What're you two laughing about?"**

**Hermione had just come in,**

Several of the adults frowned.

"What are you doing in the boys dorms Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked as she peered over her glasses.

Several boys including the twins wolf whistled and Hermione blushed.

"I wanted to give Harry and Ron their Christmas presents," Hermione said nervously.

"Girls and boys are not allowed in each other's dormitories," McGonagall said through pursed lips.

Hermione shifted in her seat. "Sorry professor."

"See that it doesn't happen again," McGonagall said.

**wearing her dressing gown and carrying Crookshanks,**

"I can't believe you brought that demon cat into our dorm," Seamus grumbled.

Hermione glared at her year mate.

**who was looking very grumpy, with a string of tinsel tied around his neck.**

"I don't think he likes that very much," George snickered.

" **Don't bring him in here!" said Ron, hurriedly snatching Scabbers from the depths of his bed and stowing him in his pajama pocket.**

"I should've let Crookshanks eat him," Ron muttered.

**But Hermione wasn't listening.**

"Nothing new there," Ron grumbled.

**She dropped Crookshanks onto Seamus's empty bed**

"My bed," Seamus moaned.

"Oh you're fine," Hermione rolled her eyes.

**and stared, open-mouthed, at the Firebolt.**

"I thought Hermione wasn't into flying," Dean said raising her eyebrows.

"She isn't," Harry said; he wasn't going to enjoy reading about Hermione telling McGonagall about his broom.

" **Oh, _Harry_! Who sent you _that_?"**

Snuffles sat up proudly and wagged his tail.

Both Susan and Amelia noticed the dog's actions, something was nagging at the back of Amelia's mind but she couldn't quite place what it was.

" **No idea," said Harry. "There wasn't a card or anything with it."**

**To his great surprise, Hermione did not appear either excited or intrigued by the news. On the contrary, her face fell, and she bit her lip.**

"What now?" Roger groaned.

" **What's the matter with you?" said Ron.**

" **I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "but it's a bit odd, isn't it? I mean, this is supposed to be quite a good broom, isn't it?"**

The quidditch fans gave Hermione weird looks.

"Quite a good broom?" Oliver repeated incredulously. "It's only the best broom in the world!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly, it's just a broom."

The quidditch fans looked at her as though she had three heads and was speaking in rhymes.

 **Ron sighed exasperatedly.** " **It's the best broom there is, Hermione," he said.**

" **So it must've been really expensive…"**

"You have no idea," Draco said. "My father wouldn't even buy it for me."

A few people looked at Draco surprised; it must be really expensive if Draco's father wouldn't buy one.

" **Probably cost more than all the Slytherins' brooms put together," said Ron happily.**

"It does," Montague said. "You could buy a dozen Nimbus 2001's for the price of a Firebolt."

"That's ridiculous," a third year Hufflepuff who wasn't that into quidditch muttered.

" **Well… who'd send Harry something as expensive as that, and not even tell him they'd sent it?" said Hermione.**

" **Who cares?" said Ron impatiently.**

Several people looked at Ron in exasperation.

" **Listen, Harry, can I have a go on it? Can I?"**

"At least let him ride it first," Bill told his youngest brother.

Ron tinged pink.

" **I don't think anyone should ride that broom just yet!" said Hermione shrilly.**

"Why the hell not?" Zacharias demanded.

The teachers shot Zacharias disapproving looks.

**Harry and Ron looked at her.**

" **What d'you think Harry's going to do with it — sweep the floor?" said Ron.**

A few people snorted while others looked scandalized at the thought of using a Firebolt to sweep.

**But before Hermione could answer, Crookshanks sprang from Seamus's bed, right at Ron's chest.**

"Horrid cat," Lavender whispered to Parvati.

" **GET — HIM — OUT — OF — HERE!" Ron bellowed as Crookshanks's claws ripped his pajamas and Scabbers attempted a wild escape over his shoulder.**

"That cat has serious problems," Dean muttered.

Hermione frowned; she was getting sick of the constant insults to Crookshanks.

**Ron seized Scabbers by the tail and aimed a misjudged kick at Crookshanks**

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron flinched at the high pitch. "Sorry about that."

The animal lovers in the hall were glaring at Ron.

**that hit the trunk at the end of Harry's bed, knocking it over and causing Ron to hop up and down, howling with pain.**

A few people snickered while Ron blushed.

**Crookshanks's fur suddenly stood on end. A shrill, tinny, whistling was filling the room. The Pocket Sneakoscope had become dislodged from Uncle Vernon's old socks and was whirling and gleaming on the floor.**

"Somebody untrustworthy is in there," Hannah pointed out.

"It's probably that cat," Justin said.

Susan frowned; pocket sneakoscopes don't work on animals. But that didn't make any sense, Harry, Hermione and Ron are all trustworthy people, but no one else was in the room with them.

Up at the staff table Amelia was thinking the same thing as her niece.

" **I forgot about that!" Harry said, bending down and picking up the Sneakoscope. "I never wear those socks if I can help it…"**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron said.

"You'll never have to wear them again after we go shopping," Hermione said matter of fact.

Harry made a face; he was not looking forward to spending an entire day shopping.

**The Sneakoscope whirled and whistled in his palm. Crookshanks was hissing and spitting at it.**

The trio exchanged looks; Crookshanks had known that the rat was untrustworthy.

" **You'd better take that cat out of here, Hermione," said Ron furiously, sitting on Harry's bed nursing his toe.**

" **Can't you shut that thing up?" he added to Harry as Hermione strode out of the room, Crookshanks's yellow eyes still fixed maliciously on Ron.**

"That cat hates you," Neville said.

"It isn't me he hates," Ron muttered.

**Harry stuffed the Sneakoscope back inside the socks and threw it back into his trunk. All that could be heard now were Ron's stifled moans of pain and rage.**

A few people looked amused.

**Scabbers was huddled in Ron's hands. It had been a while since Harry had seen him out of Ron's pocket, and he was unpleasantly surprised to see that Scabbers, once so fat, was now very skinny; patches of fur seemed to have fallen out too.**

"He's still sick?" Andrew asked.

Ron didn't answer he just glared at the book.

" **He's not looking too good, is he?" Harry said.**

" **It's stress!" said Ron. "He'd be fine if that big stupid fur ball left him alone!"**

Susan thought back to the beginning of the book. _'That's not true...Scabbers was ill before Hermione even got Crookshanks.'_

A few people were thinking along the same lines as Susan.

**But Harry, remembering what the woman at the Magical Menagerie had said about rats living only three years, couldn't help feeling that unless Scabbers had powers he had never revealed,**

Harry had to suppress a snort.

**he was reaching the end of his life.**

"It's a pity he didn't," Ron muttered. He couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty, it was his rat that killed Cedric and his rat that helped resurrect Voldemort.

**And despite Ron's frequent complaints that Scabbers was both boring and useless,**

"Just like his human form," Harry muttered.

**he was sure Ron would be very miserable if Scabbers died.**

This time it was Ron who had to suppress a snort.

**Christmas spirit was definitely thin on the ground in the Gryffindor common room that morning. Hermione had shut Crookshanks in her dormitory, but was furious with Ron for trying to kick him;**

Hermione glared at Ron, even though this happened two years ago the fact that he tried to hurt her cat angered her.

**Ron was still fuming about Crookshanks's fresh attempt to eat Scabbers.**

"That cat really needs to find a new hobby," a second year Ravenclaw muttered.

**Harry gave up trying to make them talk to each other**

Harry sighed.

**and devoted himself to examining the Firebolt,**

"That sounds like more fun than trying to get them to talk," Oliver said approvingly.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina exchanged amused looks.

**which he had brought down to the common room with him. For some reason this seemed to annoy Hermione as well; she didn't say anything, but she kept looking darkly at the broom as though it too had been criticizing her cat.**

A few people rolled their eyes.

"What's your problem?" Zacharias asked.

Hermione didn't answer the Hufflepuff.

 **At lunchtime they went down to the Great Hall, to find that the House tables had been moved against the walls again, and that a single table, set for twelve, stood in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape,** **Sprout, and Flitwick were there, along with Filch, the caretaker,**

A few people grimaced; they wouldn't want to eat at the same table as the caretaker.

**who had taken off his usual brown coat and was wearing a very old and rather moldy-looking tailcoat.**

Several girls wrinkled their noses in disgust.

**There were only three other students, two extremely nervous-looking first years and a sullen-faced Slytherin fifth year.**

The now seventh year Slytherin rolled his eyes at his description.

" **Merry Christmas!" said Dumbledore as Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the House tables… Sit down, sit down!"**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down side by side at the end of the table.**

" **Crackers!" said Dumbledore enthusiastically,**

Several Slytherins looked at Dumbledore as though he was crazy.

**offering the end of a large silver noisemaker to Snape,**

A few students snickered.

Snape glared at the students as Dumbledore's eyes twinkles merrily.

**who took it reluctantly and tugged. With a bang like a gunshot, the cracker flew apart to reveal a large, pointed witches hat topped with a stuffed vulture.**

The hall burst into laughter, the chapter with the boggart still fresh in their minds.

**Harry, remembering the Boggart, caught Ron's eye and they both grinned;**

Snape glared at Harry and Ron who were snickering into their hands.

**Snape's mouth thinned and he pushed the hat toward Dumbledore, who swapped it for his wizard's hat at once.**

The students looked amuse at their headmasters antics.

Umbridge sneered, in her opinion that was no way for a headmaster to behave.

" **Dig in!" he advised the table, beaming around.**

**As Harry was helping himself to roast potatoes, the doors of the Great Hall opened again. It was Professor Trelawney, gliding toward them as though on wheels.**

"She doesn't usually eat in the great hall," Padma said.

**She had put on a green sequined dress in honor of the occasion, making her look more than ever like a glittering, oversized dragonfly.**

Most of the boys snickered while those who liked Divination glared at them.

Trelawney did not look amused at this description.

" **Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" said Dumbledore, standing up.**

" **I have been crystal gazing, Headmaster," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest, most faraway voice,**

McGonagall's lips thinned.

" **and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you.**

Many of the students rolled their eyes.

"What a marvelous prediction," Draco drawled.

**Who am I to refuse the promptings of fate?**

Harry and Ron didn't even bother trying to hide their snorts.

**I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness…"**

" **Certainly, certainly," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Let me draw you up a chair —"**

**And he did indeed draw a chair in midair with his wand, which revolved for a few seconds before falling with a thud between Professors Snape and McGonagall.**

Both professors looked as though they had swallowed a sour lemon.

**Professor Trelawney, however, did not sit down; her enormous eyes had been roving around the table, and she suddenly uttered a kind of soft scream.**

"What now?" Cadwallader said rolling his eyes.

" **I dare not, Headmaster! If I join the table, we shall be thirteen!**

"So?" Seamus asked.

"It's Trelawney," Dean said with a shrug. "Who knows what she's going on about."

**Nothing could be more unlucky! Never forget that when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die!"**

Parvati and Lavender both nodded in agreement.

Hermione and Harry both rolled their eyes.

"What rubbish," Hermione said under her breath.

" **We'll risk it, Sybil," said Professor McGonagall impatiently. "Do sit down, the turkey's getting stone cold."**

The students snickered.

**Professor Trelawney hesitated, then lowered herself into the empty chair, eyes shut and mouth clenched tight, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table.**

"So dramatic," Hermione muttered.

**Professor McGonagall poked a large spoon into the nearest tureen.**

" **Tripe, Sybil?"**

The students looked as though they were trying not to laugh.

**Professor Trelawney ignored her. Eyes open again, she looked around once more and said, "But where is dear Professor Lupin?"**

" **I'm afraid the poor fellow is ill again," said Dumbledore, indicating that everybody should start serving themselves. "Most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day."**

Remus sighed, he hated when the full moon fell around a holiday.

" **But surely you already knew that, Sybil?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyebrows raised.**

The students snickered again.

"Who knew McGonagall could be so funny?" Lee asked.

**Professor Trelawney gave Professor McGonagall a very cold look.**

"I don't think they like each other very much," Romilda whispered to her friend.

" **Certainly I knew, Minerva," she said quietly. "But one does not parade the fact that one is All-Knowing.**

"Of course not," Cormac said.

**I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."**

"Yet she has no problem predicting my death every lesson," Harry mumbled.

" **That explains a great deal," said Professor McGonagall tartly.**

The snickers increased as Trelawney glared at McGonagall.

**Professor Trelawney's voice suddenly became a good deal less misty.**

"Really?" Dean said so only his neighbors could hear him. "I didn't know she could talk in any voice other than a misty one."

Those who heard him snorted.

" **If you must know, Minerva, I have seen that poor Professor Lupin will not be with us for very long.**

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"If you're talking about the fact that no Defense professor has lasted for more than a year in several decades then of course he won't be," Hermione said in a voice that reminded everyone of McGonagall.

Trelawney made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat.

The other teachers looked at Hermione disapprovingly but none of them said anything.

**He seems aware, himself, that his time is short. He positively fled when I offered to crystal gaze for him —"**

"Imagine that," Hermione said dryly.

Several people exchanged looks; Hermione must really not like Trelawney if she's being rude towards a teacher.

" **Imagine that," said Professor McGonagall dryly.**

Hermione blushed as several students snickered.

" **I doubt," said Dumbledore, in a cheerful but slightly raised voice, which put an end to Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney's conversation, "that Professor Lupin is in any immediate danger. Severus, you've made the potion for him again?"**

"Reluctantly I'm sure," Harry muttered.

" **Yes, Headmaster," said Snape.**

" **Good," said Dumbledore. "Then he should be up and about in no time… Derek, have you had any of the chipolatas? They're excellent."**

**The first-year boy went furiously red on being addressed directly by Dumbledore, and took the platter of sausages with trembling hands.**

Derek looked embarrassed at the people around him snickered.

**Professor Trelawney behaved almost normally until the very end of Christmas dinner, two hours later.**

"I'm surprised she could be normal for so long," Seamus muttered.

Lavender who heard his mutterings glared at him.

**Full to bursting with Christmas dinner and still wearing their cracker hats, Harry and Ron got up first from the table and she shrieked loudly.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" **My dears! Which of you left his seat first? Which?"**

"You've got to be kidding me," Jack groaned. "Nothing is going to happen because they stood up first."

" **Dunno," said Ron, looking uneasily at Harry.**

"Ron," Hermione said exasperated. "You didn't honestly believe that did you?"

"No," Ron said a little too quickly to be believable.

" **I doubt it will make much difference," said Professor McGonagall coldly, "unless a mad axe-man is waiting outside the doors to slaughter the first into the Entrance Hall."**

The students laughed.

"I wish McGonagall was like that more often," Fred said looking up from the book and laughing.

"I wouldn't hold your breath Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said over the laughter.

**Even Ron laughed. Professor Trelawney looked highly affronted.**

" **Coming?" Harry said to Hermione.**

" **No," Hermione muttered. "I want a quick word with Professor McGonagall."**

Several people looked suspiciously at Hermione.

" **Probably trying to see if she can take any more classes," yawned Ron**

A few people snickered.

Hermione glared at Ron who looked sheepish.

**as they make their way into the Entrance Hall, which was completely devoid of mad axe-men.**

"What a relief," Oliver Rivers drawled in a good impersonation of Draco.

**When they reached the portrait hole they found Sir Cadogan enjoying a Christmas part with a couple of monks, several previous headmasters of Hogwarts and his fat pony.**

"That sounds like a good party," George said grinning.

**He pushed up his visor toasted them with a flagon of mead.**

" **Merry — hic — Christmas! Password?"**

" **Scurvy cur," said Ron.**

" **And the same to you, sir!" roared Sir Cadogan, as the painting swung forward to admit them.**

"Completely mental," Dean said laughing.

"He is," Ron agreed. "But he's funny when he's drunk."

Molly looked disapproving.

**Harry went straight up to the dormitory, collected his Firebolt and the Broomstick Servicing Kit Hermione had given him for his birthday, brought them downstairs and tried to find something to do with the Firebolt;**

A few people looked at Harry oddly.

"It was a brand new firebolt," Wayne said slowly. "I doubt there would be anything to do with it."

Harry shrugged. "I had nothing else to do."

**however, there where no bent twigs to clip, and the handle was so shiny already it seemed pointless to polish it.**

"Amazing broom," Oliver said smiling.

**He and Ron simply sat admiring it from every angle,**

"Boys." Several girls muttered.

**until the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came in, accompanied by Professor McGonagall.**

More people had now narrowed their eyes.

**Though Professor McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor House, Harry had only seen her in the common room once before, and that had been to make a very grave announcement. He and Ron stared at her, both holding the Firebolt. Hermione walked around them, sat down, picked up the nearest book and hid her face behind it.**

"You told on him!" Several people shouted.

Hermione turned red as people sent her shocked looks.

"I didn't think even Granger would do something like that," Theo said to his friends.

" **So that's it, is it?" said Professor McGonagall beadily, walking over to the fireside and staring at the Firebolt. "Miss Granger has just informed me that you have been sent a broomstick, Potter."**

Harry closed his eyes, he knew that Hermione had only done what she thought was best but it still made him mad.

**Harry and Ron looked around at Hermione. They could see her forehead reddening over the top of her book, which was upside-down.**

"You notice everything," Hermione moaned.

" **May I?" said Professor McGonagall, but she didn't wait for an answer before pulling the Firebolt out of their hands.**

The quidditch fans looked annoyed.

**She examined it carefully from handle to twig-ends. "Hmm. And there was no note at all, Potter? No card? No message of any kind?"**

" **No," said Harry blankly.**

" **I see…" said Professor McGonagall. "Well, I'm afraid I will have to take this, Potter."**

"What?" Several people shouted.

Snuffles growled lightly.

"But...but Harry has a Firebolt," Jack said looking confused.

"I got it back," Harry said.

" **W — what?" said Harry, scrambling to his feet. "Why?"**

" **It will need to be checked for jinxes," said Professor McGonagall. "Of course, I'm no expert, but I dare say Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down —"**

Many people had their mouths wide open in horror of a Firebolt being stripped down.

"Strip it down," Oliver said in a hollow voice. He knew what McGonagall had done to it but he still found it hard to believe.

" **Strip it down?" repeated Ron, as though Professor McGonagall was mad.**

McGonagall's lips had thinned. "The safety of my students is more important than a broom."

" **It shouldn't take more than a few weeks," said Professor McGonagall. "You will have it back if we are sure it is jinx-free."**

"Mental." Several people muttered.

" **There's nothing wrong with it!" said Harry, his voice shaking slightly. "Honestly, Professor —"**

"You couldn't know that for sure," Tonks pointed out even though she thought McGonagall was crazy for stripping down a Firebolt.

"It's a good thing she had it checked for jinxes," Moody said sounding approving. "You can never be too careful, especially you Potter. You have plenty of people who would like to see you dead."

The hall stared at Moody at the careless way in which he said that.

"Alastor!" McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey and Amelia said.

"What?" Moody said with a careless shrug. "It's the truth and everyone in this room knows it."

The occupants in the hall exchanged exasperated looks.

" **You can't know that, Potter," said Professor McGonagall, quite kindly, "not until you've flown it, at any rate, and I'm afraid that is out of the question until we are certain that it has not been tampered with. I shall keep you informed."**

"At least we know he gets it back," Hannah said trying to look on the bright side.

**Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and carried the Firebolt out of the portrait hole, which closed behind her. Harry stood staring after her, the tin of High-Finish Polish still clutched in his hands. Ron, however, rounded on Hermione.**

"Uh oh." Several people muttered.

" ** _What did you go running to McGonagall for?_ "**

**Hermione threw her book aside. She was still pink in the face, but stood up and faced Ron defiantly.**

"This is just going to cause another fight," Ginny said shaking her head.

" **Because I thought — and Professor McGonagall agrees with me — that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"**

The students exchanged looks at this, none of them thought that he sent Harry the Firebolt, after all they thought that if he had then he wouldn't have gotten it back.

"That's the end of the chapter," Fred said marking the page and closing the book.

"I can't believe you told on him Hermione," George said shaking his head.

"What was I supposed to do?" Hermione asked glaring at the red head. "I thought that Sirius had sent Harry the broom and that it might've been jinxed. I didn't want my best friend to get hurt just so he could have the coolest broom."

"I know that," George said holding up his hands. "I'm just saying that you should've gone to Harry and told him what you suspected." The hall was surprised at the mature thinking George was showing. "You shouldn't have gone behind his back to McGonagall."

"I didn't mean to go behind his back but I knew he wouldn't have listened," Hermione tried to defend her past actions.

"You don't know that," Harry cut into the conversation. "You never actually told me that you thought Sirius might have sent me a jinxed broom."

"I told you that it seemed odd," Hermione reminded him.

"Yes," Harry said patiently. "But you never said you thought that Sirius sent it or that it might be jinxed. You should've told me before going to McGonagall, I know that you thought you were doing what was best but it did hurt that you went behind my back."

Hermione's eyes were becoming wet. "I'm sorry," Hermione said her voice breaking slightly. "I just care about you so much and I didn't want you to be hurt. I really did think that I was doing the right thing."

Harry could see that Hermione truly did feel bad and he had forgiven her a long time ago so he hugged his best friend. "I'm not mad at you anymore Hermione, I was back in third year but you know that I got over it. It's just that you know I hate when people lie to me or when they think they know what's best for me, when no one knows but me what that is. I love you Hermione but sometimes you need to realize that you don't always know what's best even though you do most of the time. Usually you're right but not always."

"I'll try Harry," Hermione whispered into his shoulder.

"Now that your little heartwarming scene is over," Zacharias drawled. "Can we continue to read?"

Some of the students, the trio included glared at the Hufflepuff.

"I'll read next," Bill said as he picked up the book.

"After the next chapter we will have dinner," Dumbledore announced as Percy opened the book to the correct page.


	12. The Patronus

**"The Patronus,"** Bill read out to the hall.

Harry's breath caught in his throat; if this chapter was about his patronus lessons then he'd have to endure hearing his parents again.

**Harry knew that Hermione had meant well, but that didn't stop him from being angry with her.**

"Sorry," Hermione said again.

Harry who had been staring blankly at the wall since Bill read the chapter title shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed Hermione's hand. "It's okay."

**He had been the owner of the best broom in the world for a few short hours, and now, because of her interference, he didn't know whether he would ever see it again.**

A few girls rolled their eyes.

"So dramatic," a third year Hufflepuff said.

**He was positive that there was nothing wrong with the Firebolt now, but what sort of state would it be in once it had been subjected to all sorts of anti-jinx tests?**

The students who were obsessed which quidditch glared at the book.

"Anyone who would strip down a firebolt should be arrested," Oliver said firmly.

Oliver's old professors gave him stern looks while his old quidditch team exchanged half exasperated and half amused looks.

"Only Oliver," Katie said fondly.

**Ron was furious with Hermione too.**

"That doesn't seem very unusual," Theo said. "From what I gather they spent most of our third year arguing."

Ron and Hermione both shifted uncomfortably.

**As far as he was concerned, the stripping-down of a brand-new Firebolt was nothing less than criminal damage.**

"It is nothing less than criminal damage," Oliver said nodding in agreement.

**Hermione, who remained convinced that she had acted for the best, started avoiding the common room.**

Harry and Ron both looked guilty, Hermione noticed and she gave them both a small smile.

**Harry and Ron supposed she had taken refuge in the library and didn't try to persuade her to come back.**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning. "You two are supposed to be her best friends."

Harry and Ron felt even guiltier.

"It's okay Luna," Hermione told the blonde.

**All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.**

"Gryffindors." Several Slytherins muttered.

**Wood sought Harry out on the night before term started.**

" **Had a good Christmas?" he said, and then, without waiting for an answer,**

The Gryffindor team chuckled.

**he sat down, lowered his voice, and said, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry.**

"Please tell me it isn't more charts," one of the Hufflepuff chasers said.

**After last match, you know. If the Dementors come to the next one… I mean… we can't afford you to — well —"**

"Is he saying that it's your fault you fell?" Daphne asked narrowing her eyes at the Puddlemere reserve seeker.

"Sort of," Harry answered a bit nervously. He didn't know why but he felt nervous every time the blonde Slytherin spoke to or about him. Ever since they began reading these books a few days ago his emotions have been all over the place. He went into these readings liking Cho but he was starting to get feelings for a girl he's talked to only one time, he internally sighed, he didn't know what to think.

**Wood broke off, looking awkward.**

More people were now narrowing their eyes at Oliver.

" **I'm working on it," said Harry quickly. "Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the Dementors.**

Harry smiled at Remus who returned it.

**We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."**

" **Ah," said Wood, his expression clearing. "Well, in that case — I really didn't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry.**

Everyone looked shocked that Oliver would ever consider kicking Harry off the team.

"You tried to get rid of Harry?" Angelina, Katie and Alicia all demanded looking furious.

"All because he was attacked by dementors?" Angelina said through gritted teeth.

"You're lucky I don't hex you where you sit Oliver," Alicia said angrily.

The adults were giving Oliver disappointed looks.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew he was obsessed with quidditch but she never knew he had wanted Harry off the team.

"If he was on my team there's no way I'd kick him off," the Hufflepuff captain said.

The Ravenclaw and Slytherin captains grudgingly agreed.

Oliver looked nervous under all of the intense glares he was receiving.

**And have you ordered a new broom yet?"**

" **No," said Harry.**

" **What! You'd better get a move on, you know — you can't ride that Shooting Star against Ravenclaw!"**

"Harry's good enough that he would probably still win," a Ravenclaw beater muttered.

"Unfortunately," his friend who was sitting next to him muttered.

" **He got a Firebolt for Christmas," said Ron.**

" **A** _ **Firebolt**_ **? No! Seriously? A — a real** _ **Firebolt**_ **?"**

"Nah Oliver," Fred said.

"He got a fake one from Mundungus Fletcher," George said with a smirk.

Those who knew who Mundungus Fletcher was snorted.

" **Don't get excited, Oliver," said Harry gloomily. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated." And he explained all about how the Firebolt was now being checked for jinxes.**

" **Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?"**

"Sirius Black," Ernie said slowly.

" **Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."**

**Waving aside the information that a famous murderer was after his Seeker,**

Katie, Alicia and Angelina glared at Oliver.

The hall was looking at Oliver as though he was crazy.

"Of course because that's not important at all," Roger said sarcastically.

**Wood said, "But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt! He's on the run! The whole country's on the lookout for him! How could he just walk into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?"**

"He has a point," Michael reluctantly pointed out.

"He could've ordered one," Stewart said.

" **I know," said Harry, "but McGonagall still wants to strip it down —"**

**Wood went pale.**

A few people rolled their eyes.

McGonagall shook her head, that boy had a one track mind.

" **I'll go and talk to her, Harry," he promised. "I'll make her see reason… A Firebolt… a real Firebolt, on our team… She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we do… I'll make her see sense.**

McGonagall pursed her lips. "I want Gryffindor to win but not at the risk of my students safety.

**A** _**Firebolt…"** _

**Classes started again the next day.**

"Well that's no fun," Fred said pouted.

Molly gave her son a stern look.

**The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent an unusually good lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs.**

"That was a good lesson," Lavender admitted.

Hagrid smiled glad that they enjoyed his lessons.

**The first Divination lesson of the new term was much less fun;**

"Since when has Divination ever been fun?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

**Professor Trelawney was now teaching them palmistry, and she lost no time in informing Harry that he had the shortest life line she had ever seen.**

"Of course," Hermione said stiffly.

**It was Defense Against the Dark Arts that Harry was keen to get to;**

"We all looked forward to Professor Lupin's lessons," Dean said grinning.

Remus smiled, he was glad that the students liked him despite his furry little problem.

**after his conversation with Wood, he wanted to get started on his anti-Dementor lessons as soon as possible.**

"Of course that's why you'd want to learn," Hermione said. "If quidditch was always used as a motivator for you than your grades would be better than mine."

Harry snorted.

" **Ah yes," said Lupin, when Harry reminded him of his promise at the end of class. "Let me see… how about eight o'clock on Thursday evening?**

Harry sighed; he wasn't looking forward to hearing about this.

**The History of Magic classroom should be large enough… I'll have to think carefully about how we're going to do this… We can't bring a real Dementor into the castle to practice on…"**

Harry shuddered; a boggart dementor had been bad enough.

" **Still looks ill, doesn't he?" said Ron as they walked down the corridor, heading to dinner. "What d'you reckon's the matter with him?"**

**There was a loud and impatient "tuh" from behind them.**

"I wonder who that is," Fred said pretending to be thoughtful.

**It was Hermione, who had been sitting at the feet of a suit of armor, repacking her bag, which was so full of books it wouldn't close.**

"I still don't see how Hermione can be in all those classes," Justin said. "It doesn't make any sense."

" **And what are you tutting at us for?" said Ron irritably.**

" **Nothing," said Hermione in a lofty voice, heaving her bag back over her shoulder.**

"You should've asked one of the older students to put a featherlight charm on it for you," Percy said looking up from the book.

"I didn't think of that," Hermione admitted.

" **Yes, you were," said Ron. "I said I wonder what's wrong with Lupin, and you —"**

" **Well, isn't it** _ **obvious**_ **?" said Hermione, with a look of maddening superiority.**

"Of course she would've figured it out," Hannah said smiling.

"How long had you known?" Susan asked Hermione.

"I suspected from the first Defense lesson," Hermione answered.

People looked surprised none of them had suspected anything but then again they weren't Hermione.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Justin asked.

"It wasn't my business to tell," Hermione said. "Besides Professor Lupin was a brilliant teacher and really nice so I knew he wouldn't hurt us."

Remus smiled at Hermione who returned it.

" **If you don't want to tell us, don't," snapped Ron.**

" **Fine," said Hermione haughtily, and she marched off.**

"How those two are friends I'll never understand," Theo muttered.

"Sexual tension probably," Blaise whispered to his friend who suppressed a snort.

" **She doesn't know," said Ron, staring resentfully after Hermione. "She's just trying to get us to talk to her again."**

"She's Hermione," George said.

"Of course she knew," Fred said in a 'duh' voice.

**At eight o'clock on Thursday evening, Harry left Gryffindor Tower for the History of Magic classroom. It was dark and empty when he arrived, but he lit the lamps with his wand and had waited only five minutes when Professor Lupin turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.**

"I wonder what's in it." Several people said.

" **What's that?" said Harry.**

" **Another Boggart," said Lupin, stripping off his cloak.**

"That was a good idea," Susan said.

"Why thank you Miss Bones," Remus smiled.

**"I've been combing the castle ever since Tuesday,**

"It's a large castle," Remus said. "There are always boggarts lurking around."

**and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch's filing cabinet.**

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered.

**It's the nearest we'll get to a real Dementor.**

"It acts like one well enough," Harry mumbled.

**The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we'll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we're not using him; there's a cupboard under my desk he'll like."**

A few people snorted at the thought of trying to keep a boggart comfortable.

"Because it would be awful if the boggart wasn't kept happy," Fred said amused.

" **Okay," said Harry, trying to sound as though he wasn't apprehensive at all and merely glad that Lupin had found such a good substitute for a real Dementor.**

"I'm sure I failed," Harry said.

"Just a little," Remus told him kindly.

" **So…" Professor Lupin had taken out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level.**

"Mr. Lupin shouldn't be teaching it at all because it isn't on a Ministry approved course," Umbridge said in her annoying sickly sweet voice.

Fudge silenced her with a stern look; he saw nothing wrong with the boy wanting to learn a protection charm against dementors. Then he remembered that Harry had been tried for casting a patronus, well it seemed like the lessons worked.

**It is called the Patronus Charm."**

" **How does it work?" said Harry nervously.**

" **Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Lupin, "which is a kind of anti-Dementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor."**

Harry smiled at the thought of his patronus.

**Harry had a sudden vision of himself crouching behind a Hagrid-sized figure holding a large club.**

A few people chuckled, including Hagrid.

"Not quite," Remus said, his lips twitching.

**Professor Lupin continued, "The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, that the charm might be too advanced for you.**

"I should've known you would've been able to do it," Remus said shaking his head. "After all you possess both of your parents' stubbornness."

Harry smiled sheepishly.

**Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."**

"Most wizards have difficulty with it," Amelia said looking at Harry appraisingly. "It takes most of them a very long time to learn it."

" **What does a Patronus look like?" said Harry curiously.**

" **Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it."**

"It's a representation of you," Luna said dreamily.

" **And how do you conjure it?"**

" **With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."**

**Harry cast his mind about for a happy memory. Certainly, nothing that had happened to him at the Dursleys' was going to do.**

"Definitely not," Hermione said angrily.

**Finally, he settled on the moment when he had first ridden a broomstick.**

"I don't think that will work," Susan said shaking her head. "That isn't happy enough."

" **Right," he said, trying to recall as exactly as possible the wonderful, soaring sensation of his stomach.**

Harry smiled, he missed flying, it made him feel free and he loved the feel of the wind beating against his face.

" **The incantation is this —" Lupin cleared his throat. "** _ **Expecto patronum**_ **!"**

Several students filed away the incantation to practice.

Several members of the DA were hoping that Harry would teach them the patronus charm.

" **Expecto patronum," Harry repeated under his breath, "expecto patronum."**

" **Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"**

" **Oh — yeah —" said Harry, quickly forcing his thoughts back to that first broom ride.**

A few people chuckled and Remus looked amused.

" **Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum"**

**Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.**

The adults exchanged looks, to get a mist on your first time especially with such a weak memory was almost impossible.

" **Did you see that?" said Harry excitedly. "Something happened!"**

Harry tinged red as he was shot amused looks.

" **Very good," said Lupin, smiling. "Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?"**

" **Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. He tried to keep his mind on flying, but something else kept intruding… Any second now, he might hear his mother again…**

The hall became solemn; they didn't want to hear Lily Potter's last words again.

**but he shouldn't think that, or he** _**would** _ **hear her again, and he didn't want to… or did he?**

"No Harry you don't," Molly said sadly.

"Lily wouldn't want you to remember her like that," Remus said gently.

**Lupin grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.**

**A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak.**

A few people shuddered, even though they knew that it was only a boggart.

**The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over him —**

Harry shuddered and Hermione grabbed his hand.

" _ **Expecto patronum**_ **!" Harry yelled. "** _ **Expecto patronum**_ **!** _ **Expecto**_ **—"**

**But the classroom and the Dementor were dissolving…**

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder to offer comfort.

**Harry was falling again through thick white fog, and his mother's voice was louder than ever, echoing inside his head — "** _**Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything —"** _

" _ **Stand aside — stand aside, girl —**_ **"**

The mood in the hall became tense and several people looked down in a sign of respect.

Harry was staring at the table trying to ignore the sad looks being sent his way.

Snape had gone even paler than usual and his black eyes looked haunted.

McGonagall and Sprout both sniffed as they thought about the kind and talented girl they once taught.

Dumbledore looked over at the Gryffindor table and sighed.

" **Harry!"**

**Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. He didn't have to ask what had happened.**

" **Sorry," he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.**

"Stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault," Hermione chided gently. "You can't control that."

Harry didn't say anything he just continued to stare at the table.

" **Are you all right?" said Lupin.**

" **Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.**

Several people's sad looks turned into ones of exasperation, why couldn't Harry just admit that he wasn't okay.

" **Here —" Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog.**

"It's still weird to think that chocolate acts as medicine," Fred said trying to release some of the tension but it didn't work.

" **Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had."**

" **It's getting worse," Harry muttered, biting off the Frog's head. "I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —"**

People shuddered at the thought of hearing Voldemort's voice in their heads.

**Lupin looked paler than usual.**

" **Harry, if you don't want to continue, I will more than understand —"**

"He won't stop," Ron said, he knew that his best friend would never give up.

" **I do!" said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. "I've got to!**

"You really shouldn't push yourself so hard," Remus said.

Harry shrugged absentmindedly.

**What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can't afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we've lost the Quidditch Cup!"**

"Always thinking about quidditch," Hermione sighed.

" **All right then…" said Lupin. "You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"**

**Harry thought hard and decided his feelings when Gryffindor had won the House Championship last year had definitely qualified as very happy.**

"It's happy," Susan said. "But I don't think it'll be strong enough."

**He gripped his wand tightly again and took up his position in the middle of the classroom.**

" **Ready?" said Lupin, gripping the box lid.**

" **Ready," said Harry; trying hard to fill his head with happy thoughts about Gryffindor winning, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened.**

" **Go!" said Lupin, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —**

Harry shuddered as he pictured a dementor vividly in his mind.

" **Expecto patronum!" Harry yelled. "Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —"**

**White fog obscured his senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around him… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking —**

Remus stiffened and Snuffles head shot up off his paws.

The room tensed even further, they hadn't known he also heard his father.

" **Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off —"**

Harry froze as he heard Bill read the words to the eight hundred or so people in the great hall. He knew what he used to hear when he was near a dementor, he knew that his father had told his mum to take him and go but hearing it again made his stomach clench. He hated hearing his parents' last words; he hated knowing that not only were they murdered but that they were murdered because of him. He knew that if he had kids he would do the same, that he would die so that they could live, and he knew that most parents would do the same but that didn't make it any easier to hear. He felt his eyes start to moisten and his throat became clogged but he ignored it in favor of staring blankly at the table in front of him. He felt Hermione's hand tighten and the pressure from Ron's hand increase as the words were read out and it gave him a small amount of comfort but it still hurt.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched her best friend stare at the table. She couldn't imagine hearing her parents' murder over and over again, the thought of hearing their last words made bile rise in her throat. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and began to rub small circles on his hand.

Ron closed his eyes; he hated seeing his best friend in pain, especially when he couldn't do anything to help.

Tears were flowing freely down Molly's face as she buried her head in her husband's shoulder, no one deserved to hear their parents being murdered, especially not someone as kind as Harry. She wanted to hug him and tell him that everything would be okay but she had seen that Ron and Hermione were already comforting him and that she wasn't needed right now.

Arthur looked at the black-haired boy who had become like a seventh son to him; he felt his heart go out to Harry as the boy rested his head on Hermione's. He didn't want to think about any of his sons hearing his or Molly's last words. As he looked around at his children he knew that if he had to choose between his life and theirs that he would forfeit his without a second thought. He hadn't known James or Lily very well but he had known them and he knew that they wouldn't regret dying so that Harry could live.

Snape didn't know what to think as he heard James Potter's last words. The arrogant James Potter gave his life so that Lily and their son could live? Snape didn't want to admit but for a second he felt a small amount of gratitude that he had given Lily a chance to get away even if it hadn't worked, but that feeling was instantly pushed down. He didn't want to see the good in James Potter because he stole the only woman he ever loved away from him.

Draco once again felt guilt for all of the times he made fun of Harry's fear of dementors. He hated feeling anything but annoyance or dislike for Potter but it was hard not to change your opinion about someone when you learn about the real them. These books were doing nothing but confusing him.

The professors exchanged sad looks, James and Lily had both died far too young. Those who had taught them tried to hold back their emotions, hearing the final words of one of your students are something no teacher ever wants to hear. McGonagall's eyes were wet and Sprout had tears slowly running down her cheeks.

Remus felt his heart clench, Harry had told him that he heard James but he never told him what exactly he had said. A part of him had wanted to know but the rest of him didn't think he could bear it. Now he knew that James's last words had been him trying to save the two people he loved most in the world. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when a sullen Tonks grabbed his hand.

Sirius was shaking, he felt horrible knowing his brother in all but bloods final words. Knowing now that his final words were meant to protect Harry and Lily however made him feel proud to call James Potter his best friend. James may have been immature in school but he had grown up and he had made an amazing father and husband. Snuffles lifted his head and saw that his godson was being comforted by his two best friends. He wanted comfort himself and he wanted to comfort his godson as well so he got up and stuck his head between Harry and Ron. Harry turned to the side and saw Snuffles looking at him sadly; Harry used his free hand to run his fingers though the black fur.

None of the students in the hall new what to say, they all felt horrible listening to this, like they were intruding on something that they had no business being a part of. Most of the students were shooting Harry sad looks. A lot of the girls had tears in their eyes which caused several of the boys to feel even more uncomfortable.

After several minutes passed in silence Bill cleared his throat awkwardly and began to read.

**The sounds of someone stumbling from a room — a door bursting open — a cackle of high-pitched laughter —**

"Laughing while he murders," Hannah said in a choked voice. "That's beyond horrible."

" **Harry! Harry… wake up…"**

**Lupin was tapping Harry hard on the face. This time it was a minute before Harry understood why he was lying on a dusty classroom floor.**

"I was confused for a few seconds," Harry said quietly.

" **I heard my dad," Harry mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…"**

"He would never have let Lily or you get hurt if he could help it," Remus said sadly. "He loved you both more than anything in the world."

Harry smiled sadly.

**Harry suddenly realized that there were tears on his face mingling with the sweat.**

Daphne looked at the Gryffindor boy and felt the sudden urge to hug him, he looked so sad sitting there with his head on top of Hermione's. For a second she had felt a stab of jealousy but then she remembered what he said about them being like siblings and it quickly went away.

**He bent his face as low as possible, wiping them off on his robes, pretending to do up his shoelace, so that Lupin wouldn't see.**

"I wouldn't have thought any less of you," Remus assured him.

"You don't always have to be strong," Hermione said quietly.

"I know," Harry said so quietly that it came out as a hoarse whisper.

" **You heard James?" said Lupin in a strange voice.**

"I wasn't expecting that," Remus admitted.

" **Yeah…" Face dry, Harry looked up. "Why — you didn't know my dad, did you?"**

"He was my brother in all but blood," Remus smiled sadly.

" **I — I did, as a matter of fact," said Lupin. "We were friends at Hogwarts.** **Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"**

"It's something I needed to learn," Harry said. "And it's a good thing I did."

Hermione thought about what would've happened to her best friend, herself and Sirius three years ago if he hadn't known the patronus charm and she shuddered.

" **No!" said Harry. He got up again. "I'll have one more go!**

Several people groaned.

"You really need to learn when to quit," Cormac said.

**I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is… hang on…"**

**He racked his brains. A really, really happy memory… one that he could turn into a good, strong Patronus…**

**The moment when he'd first found out he was a wizard, and would be leaving the Dursleys for Hogwarts! If that wasn't a happy memory, he didn't know what was…**

"That's sad," Luna said in a mournful voice, which sounded extremely odd coming from the eccentric Ravenclaw. "Leaving your family should never be happy."

**Concentrating very hard on how he had felt when he'd realized he'd be leaving Privet Drive, Harry got to his feet and faced the packing case once more.**

" **Ready?" said Lupin, who looked as though he were doing this against his better judgment.**

"It was against my better judgement," Remus admitted.

Madam Pomfrey frowned; Harry should've taken a break.

**"Concentrating hard? All right — go!"**

**He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —**

" **EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry bellowed. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!"**

"Come on Harry." Several people muttered, no one wanted to hear his parents' last words again.

**The screaming inside Harry's head had started again — except this time, it sounded as though it were coming from a badly tuned radio —**

"It's working," Colin said excitedly.

**softer and louder and softer again… and he could still see the Dementor… it had halted… and then a huge, silver shadow came bursting out of the end of Harry's wand, to hover between him and the Dementor, and though Harry's legs felt like water, he was still on his feet —**

"Yes!" Several people cheered.

"Very impressive," Amelia said sounding genuinely impressed.

Umbridge was scowling at the table in front of her.

**though for how much longer, he wasn't sure…**

" **Riddikulus!" roared Lupin, springing forward.**

**There was a loud crack, and Harry's cloudy Patronus vanished along with the Dementor; he sank into a chair, feeling as exhausted as if he'd just run a mile, and felt his legs shaking.**

"I can't believe you were able to do that well on your first day of lessons," Tonks said. "But then again after everything we've read I shouldn't be too surprised."

**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Professor Lupin forcing the Boggart back into the packing case with his wand; it had turned into a silvery orb again.**

" **Excellent!" Lupin said, striding over to where Harry sat. "Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!"**

"More than most of my aurors can get," Amelia said not sounding happy about that at all.

" **Can we have another go? Just one more go?"**

"No." McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey and Molly said at once.

"You really need to learn when enough is enough," Blaise said, it wasn't meant to be rude it was just a statement.

" **Not now," said Lupin firmly. "You've had enough for one night. Here —"**

**He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes' best chocolate.**

"Good," Pomfrey said. "You definitely need some."

" **Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood.**

"You're correct Remus," Pomfrey said eyeing Harry.

**Same time next week?"**

" **Okay," said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched Lupin extinguishing the lamps that had rekindled with the disappearance of the Dementor. A thought had just occurred to him.**

" **Professor Lupin?" he said. "If you knew my dad, you must've known Sirius Black as well."**

Curious looks were sent to Remus but he kept his face blank.

"I'm sure he loved being asked that," Zacharias rolled his eyes.

**Lupin turned very quickly.**

" **What gives you that idea?" he said sharply.**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

"That means he did," Kevin said.

" **Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…"**

**Lupin's face relaxed.**

A few people exchanged looks at that.

" **Yes, I knew him," he said shortly. "Or I thought I did. You'd better be off, Harry, it's getting late."**

Remus felt a pang of guilt for not believing in Sirius' innocence.

**Harry left the classroom, walking along the corridor and around a corner, then took a detour behind a suit of armor and sank down on its plinth to finish his chocolate, wishing he hadn't mentioned Black, as Lupin was obviously not keen on the subject.**

"I wouldn't think he would be," Seamus said.

**Then Harry's thoughts wandered back to his mother and father…**

"You shouldn't do that Harry," Hermione told him.

"I couldn't help it," Harry sighed.

**He felt drained and strangely empty, even though he was so full of chocolate.**

More pitying looks were sent to Harry.

**Terrible though it was to hear his parents' last moments replayed inside his head, these were the only times Harry had heard their voices since he was a very small child. But he'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if he half wanted to hear his parents again…**

"You shouldn't think like that," Remus said gently. "James and Lily wouldn't want you to dwell on their final moments."

"I know," Harry said. "And I don't anymore."

" **They're dead," he told himself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Quidditch Cup."**

"You spent too much time with Oliver," Katie sighed.

**He stood up, crammed the last bit of chocolate into his mouth, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.**

**Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly.**

The Slytherins looked grumpy at the reminder that they almost lost.

**According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too.**

"Which they did." Several Ravenclaws muttered.

**He therefore increased the number of team practices to five a week.**

"Are you guys sure he isn't insane?" Anthony asked eyeing the older boy.

"We tried taking him to Madam Pomfrey once," Fred said.

"But he wouldn't go," George said with a shrug.

"He just rambled on about strategies," Fred finished.

People were giving the ex-Hogwarts students odd looks, they've never heard of anyone being as obsessed with quidditch as him.

**This meant that with Lupin's anti-Dementor classes, which in themselves were more draining than six Quidditch practices, Harry had just one night a week to do all his homework.**

The teachers didn't look happy at this revelation.

"Did you finish it?" Molly asked.

"Yes," Harry answered truthfully.

**Even so, he was not showing the strain nearly as much as Hermione, whose immense workload finally seemed to be getting to her.**

"It was not," Hermione said with a sniff.

Harry and Ron both snorted. "Yes it was."

Hermione scowled as several people snickered.

**Every night, without fail, Hermione was to be seen in a corner of the common room, several tables spread with books, Arithmancy charts, rune dictionaries, diagrams of Muggles lifting heavy objects, and file upon file of extensive notes;**

"Mental," Seamus muttered.

**she barely spoke to anybody and snapped when she was interrupted.**

"And you say it wasn't getting to you," Dean said amused.

Hermione pretended not to hear him.

" **How's she doing it?" Ron muttered to Harry one evening as Harry sat finishing a nasty essay on Undetectable Poisons for Snape.**

"Lovely lesson that one was," Seamus said rolling his eyes.

**Harry looked up. Hermione was barely visible behind a tottering pile of books.**

"I don't know how she's doing all that work," Wayne said shaking his head.

" **Doing what?"**

" **Getting to all her classes!" Ron said. "I heard her talking to Professor Vector, that Arithmancy witch, this morning. They were going on about yesterday's lesson, but Hermione can't've been there, because she was with us in Care of Magical Creatures!**

A few people frowned.

"That...isn't possible," Susan said looking bewildered.

Hermione ignored everyone's questioning looks.

Moody and Kingsley exchanged looks; there was only one thing to explain how she was in two places at once. Both of the aurors were wondering how exactly a thirteen year old girl got a hold of a time turner.

Moody thought back to what he had heard so far and both of his eyes snapped to McGonagall. _'That must be why she spoke to Minerva at the beginning of the year and why she looked so happy after leaving her office.'_

**And Ernie McMillan told me she's never missed a Muggle Studies class, but half of them are at the same time as Divination, and she's never missed one of them either!"**

"I still have no idea why you took muggle studies," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"I told you why Ronald," Hermione said impatiently.

**Harry didn't have time to fathom the mystery of Hermione's impossible schedule at the moment;**

A few people snorted.

**he really needed to get on with Snape's essay. Two seconds later, however, he was interrupted again, this time by Wood.**

"It's probably about quidditch," Fred guessed.

"With Oliver isn't it always?" George said.

" **Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me.**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

McGonagall pursed her lips as she remembered why exactly she had got shirty with him.

 **Told me I'd got my priorities wrong.** **Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive.**

"He probably did," Montague muttered.

**Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first."**

"What?" Several people yelled.

"You said that?" Katie asked in disbelief.

Katie, Alicia and Angelina glared at their old captain.

"I can't believe you said that to McGonagall," Fred said shaking his head.

"And you wonder why we wanted you tested for insanity," George said.

Oliver turned red from all the glares he was receiving.

**Wood shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me… you'd think I'd said something terrible.**

The glares turned into looks of disbelief.

"I though the Weasley twins were joking," Justin muttered. "But after hearing that maybe they really did think he was insane."

The adults were looking at Oliver with a mixture of disappointment and anger.

**Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" He screwed up his face and imitated Professor McGonagall's severe voice. "As long as necessary, Wood"…**

A few people chuckled quietly as McGonagall glared at her ex-student.

**I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's an order form at the back of** _**Which Broomstick** _ **… you could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got."**

Harry wrinkled his nose.

" **I'm not buying anything Malfoy thinks is good," said Harry flatly.**

"Boys," Hermione muttered.

**January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer, but Harry still hadn't ordered a new broom. He was now asking Professor McGonagall for news of the Firebolt after every Transfiguration lesson,**

"That must've been annoying," Tonks said amusedly.

**Ron standing hopefully at his shoulder, Hermione rushing past with her face averted.**

" **No, Potter, you can't have it back yet," Professor McGonagall told him the twelfth time this happened, before he'd even opened his mouth.**

A few people looked amused.

" **We've checked for most of the usual curses, but Professor Flitwick believes the broom might be carrying a Hurling Hex. I shall** _ **tell**_ **you once we've finished checking it. Now, please stop badgering me."**

"I just wanted my broom," Harry said.

McGonagall gave Harry a stern look and Harry smiled sheepishly.

**To make matters even worse, Harry's anti-Dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as he had hoped.**

Several people groaned.

**Several sessions on, he was able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the Boggart-Dementor approached him, but his Patronus was too feeble to drive the Dementor away.**

"That's still better than most adults," Kingsley said.

**All it did was hover, like a semitransparent cloud, draining Harry of energy as he fought to keep it there. Harry felt angry with himself, guilty about his secret desire to hear his parents' voices again.**

"No one blames you for that Harry," Hermione said quietly. "It's an understandable desire."

" **You're expecting too much of yourself," said Professor Lupin sternly in their fourth week of practice.**

"Harry's always like that," Ron said.

" **For a thirteen-year-old wizard, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"**

"No but if a real dementor came near me I would've been in trouble," Harry muttered.

" **I thought a Patronus would — charge the Dementors down or something," said Harry dispiritedly. "Make them disappear —"**

" **The true Patronus does do that," said Lupin. "But you've achieved a great deal in a very short space of time.**

The adults nodded in agreement.

**If the Dementors put in an appearance at your next Quidditch match, you will be able to keep them at bay long enough to get back to the ground."**

Harry smirked as he remembered scaring the wits out of Draco and his cronies.

" **You said it's harder if there are loads of them," said Harry.**

" **I have complete confidence in you," said Lupin, smiling.**

"And I still do," Remus said smiling at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said feeling embarrassed.

" **Here — you've earned a drink. Something from the Three Broomsticks.**

"Butterbeer." Several people said at once.

**You won't have tried it before —"**

"Unless of course you've snuck out," Fred said proudly.

**He pulled two bottles out of his briefcase.**

" **Butterbeer!" said Harry, without thinking. "Yeah, I like that stuff!"**

Several people groaned.

"Harry," Fred moaned.

"You're going to give yourself away," George said in whiny voice.

**Lupin raised an eyebrow.**

Snickers rang around the hall.

" **Oh — Ron and Hermione brought me some back from Hogsmeade," Harry lied quickly.**

"That's actually not a bad lie," Fred told him.

" **I see," said Lupin, though he still looked slightly suspicious.**

Remus shook his head fondly; sneaking into Hogsmeade is what he and his friends did throughout their years at Hogwarts.

**"Well — let's drink to a Gryffindor victory against Ravenclaw! Not that I'm supposed to take sides, as a teacher…" he added hastily.**

"All of the teachers root for their old houses," Remus said.

"I can't blame them," Tonks said. "Once you're a part of a house you're always part of that house. I still consider myself to be a Hufflepuff."

**They drank the butterbeer in silence, until Harry voiced something he'd been wondering for a while.**

" **What's under a Dementor's hood?"**

Harry shuddered as he remembered the end of his third year.

"I don't want to know," a first year Hufflepuff squeaked.

**Professor Lupin lowered his bottle thoughtfully.**

" **Hmmm… well, the only people who really know are in no condition to tell us. You see, the Dementor lowers its hood only to use its last and worst weapon."**

A few people looked at the book nervously.

" **What's that?"**

" **They call it the Dementor's Kiss," said Lupin, with a slightly twisted smile.**

People shuddered at the thought of the Dementor's Kiss.

" **It's what Dementors do to those they wish to destroy utterly. I suppose there must be some kind of mouth under there, because they clamp their jaws upon the mouth of the victim and — and suck out his soul."**

A few people had gone a pale.

"That's horrible," Parvati choked out.

**Harry accidentally spat out a bit of butterbeer.**

"I don't blame you," Padma said looking ill.

" **What — they kill —?"**

" **Oh no," said Lupin. "Much worse than that.**

"Something worse?" Zacharias asked incredulously.

**You can exist without your soul, you know, as long as your brain and heart are still working.**

"You can?" Hannah asked with a shiver.

**But you'll have no sense of self anymore, no memory, no… anything. There's no chance at all of recovery. You'll just exist. As an empty shell. And your soul is gone forever… lost."**

"A fate worse than death," Hermione whispered.

**Lupin drank a little more butterbeer, then said, "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black.**

Harry and Remus both shuddered, but no one seemed to notice.

**It was in the** _**Daily Prophet** _ **this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."**

Harry wanted to glare at Fudge but he refrained from doing so.

**Harry sat stunned for a moment at the idea of someone having their soul sucked out through their mouth. But then he thought of Black.**

" **He deserves it," he said suddenly.**

A few people looked at Harry in surprise, but they couldn't really blame him, after all the man did betray his parents to Voldemort.

" **You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"**

" **Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For… for some things…"**

"I don't think that anymore," Harry said shaking his head. "No one deserves that."

**He would have liked to have told Lupin about the conversation he'd overheard about Black in the Three Broomsticks, about Black betraying his mother and father, but it would have involved revealing that he'd gone to Hogsmeade without permission, and he knew Lupin wouldn't be very impressed by that.**

Remus fought the urge to smile; now that he knows Sirius is innocent the thought of Harry sneaking out back in his third year doesn't bother him. However now that Voldemort is back and is out for his blood he doesn't want him sneaking out.

**So he finished his butterbeer, thanked Lupin, and left the History of Magic classroom.**

**Harry half wished that he hadn't asked what was under a Dementor's hood, the answer had been so horrible, and he was so lost in unpleasant thoughts of what it would feel like to have your soul sucked out of you**

"Why would you want to think of that?" Lavender asked shivering.

**that he walked headlong into Professor McGonagall halfway up the stairs.**

A few people hid snickers.

" **Do watch where you're going, Potter!"**

" **Sorry, Professor —"**

" **I've just been looking for you in the Gryffindor common room. Well, here it is, we've done everything we could think of, and there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it at all —**

The quidditch fans smiled.

**you've got a very good friend somewhere, Potter…"**

"And a very rich friend," a fourth year Hufflepuff muttered.

**Harry's jaw dropped. She was holding out his Firebolt, and it looked as magnificent as ever.**

Harry grinned at the mention of his broom but it vanished as he remembered that it was currently locked away.

" **I can have it back?" Harry said weakly. "Seriously?"**

" **Seriously," said Professor McGonagall, and she was actually smiling.**

A few people quickly glanced at McGonagall.

"Believe it or not I am actually capable of portraying human emotion," McGonagall said dryly.

Those who had been looking at her quickly looked away.

" **I dare say you'll need to get the feel of it before Saturday's match, won't you?** **And Potter —** _ **do**_ **try and win, won't you?**

"Of course," Harry said smiling.

"Like he'd lose," Montague muttered bitterly.

**Or we'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row, as Professor Snape was kind enough to remind me only last night…"**

Most of the students rolled their eyes.

**Speechless, Harry carried the Firebolt back upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower. As he turned a corner, he saw Ron dashing toward him, grinning from ear to ear.**

" **She gave it to you? Excellent! Listen, can I still have a go on it? Tomorrow?"**

A few people snickered as Ron turned red.

"Let him ride it first," Molly said with a stern look.

" **Yeah… anything…" said Harry, his heart lighter than it had been in a month. "You know what — we should make up with Hermione… She was only trying to help…"**

"Now that he has his broom back," Mandy said shaking her head.

"Boys and their brooms," Su Li said.

" **Yeah, all right," said Ron. "She's in the common room now working — for a change."**

A few people chuckled as Hermione glared at Ron.

**They turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville Longbottom, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.**

Neville flushed as several people snickered.

" **I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully.**

Draco sneered and Pansy laughed.

"Oh shut up Parkinson," Daphne snapped at the same time Harry yelled.

"Leave Neville alone," Harry snapped.

Harry and Daphne looked at each other and Harry could feel himself going red.

A few people noticed the exchanged and smirked.

Ginny felt a sudden burst of anger directed at the Slytherin.

Cho was becoming jealous of the blonde girl sitting at the Slytherin table, she was supposed to be with Harry not that girl and it seemed like Harry was paying more and more attention to her.

**"But I must've dropped them somewhere!"**

The trio exchanged looks; they knew where they had really gone.

" **A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Harry and Ron: "Good even, my fine young yeomen! Come clap this loon in irons.**

A few people snorted.

"Maybe Sir Cadogan should join Oliver in the insane ward of St Mungos," Fred said cheekily.

Oliver glared at his ex-beater as people snickered.

**He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"**

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes.

" **Oh, shut up," said Ron as he and Harry drew level with Neville.**

"I said that to him on a daily basis but it never worked," George said with a sigh.

" **I've lost the passwords!" Neville told them miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week, because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done with them!"**

Neville looked down at the table, he still felt horrible that Ron almost got killed because he had written the passwords down.

Harry noticed Neville's look and hoped the boy didn't feel too bad about losing the passwords, after all Sirius wasn't going to hurt any of them but of course Neville didn't know that.

" **Oddsbodkins," said Harry to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room.**

"He was disappointed?" Terry asked incredulously.

"He's a nutter," Ron shrugged. "Who knows how he thinks."

**There was a sudden, excited murmur as every head turned and the next moment, Harry was surrounded by people exclaiming over his Firebolt.**

"It seemed like everyone had all of a sudden apparated to my side," Harry said chuckling.

" **Where'd you get it, Harry?"**

" **Will you let me have a go?"**

" **Have you ridden it yet, Harry?"**

" **Ravenclaw'll have no chance; they're all on Cleansweep Sevens!"**

The Ravenclaw team scowled.

"It isn't the broom that matters it's who's riding it," Harry said.

"True," Roger said. "But having the world's best broom doesn't hurt."

" **Can I just** _ **hold**_ **it, Harry?"**

**After ten minutes or so, during which the Firebolt was passed around and admired from every angle,**

The Gryffindors all smiled at the memory while those not into quidditch rolled their eyes.

**the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron had a clear view of Hermione, the only person who hadn't rushed over to them, bent over her work and carefully avoiding their eyes.**

Molly sighed; she hated hearing about the three of them fighting.

**Harry and Ron approached her table and at last, she looked up.**

" **I got it back," said Harry, grinning at her and holding up the Firebolt.**

"I had figured," Hermione said smiling slightly.

" **See, Hermione? There wasn't anything wrong with it!" said Ron.**

Several people groaned.

"Ronald Weasley," Molly said in a warning tone.

" **Well — there** _ **might**_ **have been!" said Hermione. "I mean, at least you know now that it's safe!"**

"That's true," Susan said.

" **Yeah, I suppose so," said Harry. "I'd better put it upstairs."**

" **I'll take it!" said Ron eagerly.**

Several people snorted.

**"I've got to give Scabbers his rat tonic."**

"I hope it tasted disgusting," Ron muttered hatefully.

**He took the Firebolt and, holding it as if it were made of glass, carried it away up the boys' staircase.**

"It's just a bloody broom," a third year Hufflepuff mumbled.

" **Can I sit down, then?" Harry asked Hermione.**

" **I suppose so," said Hermione, moving a great stack of parchment off a chair.**

**Harry looked around at the cluttered table, at the long Arithmancy essay on which the ink was still glistening, at the even longer Muggle Studies essay ('Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity')**

Arthur looked interested.

**and at the rune translation Hermione was now poring over.**

" **How are you getting through all this stuff?" Harry asked her.**

"That's what we all want to know," Ernie said.

" **Oh, well — you know — working hard," said Hermione. Close-up, Harry saw that she looked almost as tired as Lupin.**

People shot her worried looks.

Pomfrey frowned; she didn't like the sound of that at all.

" **Why don't you just drop a couple of subjects?" Harry asked, watching her lifting books as she searched for her rune dictionary.**

" **I couldn't do that!" said Hermione, looking scandalized.**

Hermione flushed at all the looks she was receiving.

" **Arithmancy looks terrible," said Harry, picking up a very complicated-looking number chart.**

"It is." Several people said.

" **Oh no, it's wonderful!" said Hermione earnestly. "It's my favorite subject! It's —"**

Professor Vector grinned at her brightest student.

"Boring," George said pretending to yawn.

"Pointless," Fred said with a sigh.

"A waste of precious time," Lee added.

Professor Vector's smile vanished to be replaced by a frown.

**But exactly what was wonderful about Arithmancy, Harry never found out.**

"What happened this time?" Justin asked in a resigned voice.

**At that precise moment, a strangled yell echoed down the boys' staircase.**

"Ron." Several people said at once.

Molly looked at her youngest son worriedly.

**The whole common room fell silent, staring, petrified, at the entrance. Then came hurried footsteps, growing louder and louder — and then Ron came leaping into view, dragging with him a bed sheet.**

"A bed sheet?" Kevin asked slowly. "Well that was anticlimactic."

Several people snorted.

" **LOOK!" he bellowed, striding over to Hermione's table. "LOOK!" he yelled, shaking the sheets in her face.**

Several people were giving Ron weird looks.

" **Ron, what —?"**

" **SCABBERS! LOOK! SCABBERS!"**

**Hermione was leaning away from Ron, looking utterly bewildered. Harry looked down at the sheet Ron was holding. There was something red on it.**

"Oh no," Hannah gasped.

**Something that looked horribly like —**

" **BLOOD!" Ron yelled into the stunned silence.**

The hall was staring between Ron and Hermione.

Ron was glaring about the book, he was furious that he had almost lost his friendship with Hermione over a treacherous rat.

" **HE'S GONE! AND YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?"**

" **N — no," said Hermione in a trembling voice.**

"You actually scared me," Hermione admitted.

Ron flinched; he had never meant to scare her. "Sorry Hermione."

**Ron threw something down onto Hermione's rune translation. Hermione and Harry leaned forward. Lying on top of the weird, spiky shapes were several long, ginger cat hairs.**

"Crookshanks." Several people said.

"Oh my," Molly said looking at her youngest son sadly.

Bill slowly closed the book. "The chapter is finished."

Dumbledore stood up. "It is now time for dinner," he waved his hand and food appeared on the tables, "dig in!"

The students and adults slowly began to fill their plates up with food.

Ron of course filled his plate up with some of everything and quickly began to eat.

The students began discussing everything that they had read in the past couple of hours.

"I can't believe Harry has to listen to his parents dying," Hannah said sadly as she cut her chicken. "I don't think I'd be able to handle that."

Susan glanced at the Gryffindor table where Harry looked to be in a discussion with the Weasley twins. "He's strong, it's obvious he can handle anything that's thrown at him, it's apparent from everything we've read so far."

"I can't wait until we read about our fourth year," Justin said putting down his goblet. "Reading about what happened under the lake will be wicked."

Some of the people around Justin exchanged uneasy looks.

"What?" Justin asked after swallowing a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Cedric died during the third task," Susan said quietly. "And V-V-Voldemort comes back; I don't really want to hear about that."

Justin paled. "I didn't think of that part."

"It's going to be tough for us," Susan said sadly. "I can't even imagine how Harry is going to feel."

The fifth year Hufflepuffs with the exception of Zacharias exchanged sad looks.

* * *

"Are you going to talk to him again?" Tracey asked when she noticed her best friend glancing at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah," Daphne answered after a moment of silence. "He seems like he'd be a nice person to be friends with."

"Friends?" Tracey asked with a devious smile. "Are you sure you just want to be friends with him?"

Daphne narrowed her blue eyes. "Shut up Tracey."

Tracey laughed at the look on Daphne's face before going back to her dinner.

Daphne glanced once more at the Gryffindor table before pouring herself a large glass of pumpkin juice.

Pansy heard the exchange between Daphne and Tracey and her eyes were narrowed maliciously.

* * *

Cho noticed the Slytherin girl watching Harry and it made her blood boil. She wanted to be with Harry, she had thought he was cute last year but she had been with Cedric. She wanted to see if they could go anywhere but it was going to be difficult with a gorgeous blonde also competing for his affections.

* * *

"I can't wait until the end of the book," Harry said quietly to Ron and Hermione after he finished talking to the twins.

"His name will be cleared soon enough," Hermione assured him as she glanced at Snuffles who was eating a plate of chicken Harry had laid down for him.

"I know but I'm sick of hearing my hateful thoughts towards him and having to endure everyone's snide comments about him," Harry sighed.

Hermione squeezed his arm. "This book will be over before you know it."

"And then we'll be on to last year," Harry said looking at her with haunted eyes, he was dreading reading about his fourth year.

Hermione grimaced. "It'll be okay Harry, Ron and I will be here for you."

Harry gave her a small smile. "I know."

After everyone had finished eating Dumbledore stood up. "Who would like to read the next chapter?"

"I will," Angelina said raising her hand.

"Very good Miss Johnson," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and the book flew into her outstretched hand.


	13. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**"Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw,"** Angelina read with a smile.

The Gryffindors smiled while the Ravenclaws scowled.

**It looked like the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship.**

Molly frowned as she looked between Ron and Hermione.

"It was the worse fight between them," Harry said.

Both Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable.

**Each was so angry with the other that Harry couldn't see how they'd ever make up.**

"All that matters is that they did," Tonks said.

**Ron was enraged that Hermione had never taken Crookshanks's attempts to eat Scabbers seriously,**

Ron glared at the table. _'I can't believe I almost lost one of my best friends over that traitor.'_

**hadn't bothered to keep a close enough watch on him, and was still trying to pretend that Crookshanks was innocent by suggesting that Ron look for Scabbers under all the boys' beds.**

"Sorry Hermione," Ron whispered so only Harry and Hermione could hear.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione assured him. "I would be upset if something happened to Crookshanks."

**Hermione, meanwhile, maintained fiercely that Ron had no proof that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers,**

"Crookshanks probably did eat him," Seamus muttered. "That cat is as crazy as Sir Cadogan."

Dean who heard his best friend's mutterings had to cover his snort by pretending to cough.

**that the ginger hairs might have been there since Christmas, and that Ron had been prejudiced against her cat ever since Crookshanks had landed on Ron's head in the Magical Menagerie.**

"That is a fair point," Susan said.

**Personally, Harry was sure that Crookshanks had eaten Scabbers,**

Hermione frowned but she kept silent.

**and when he tried to point out to Hermione that the evidence all pointed that way, she lost her temper with Harry too.**

"You rarely ever lose your temper with Harry," Neville said looking between Harry and Hermione.

"She was under a lot of stress," Harry said.

" **Okay, side with Ron, I knew you would!" she said shrilly. "First the Firebolt, now Scabbers, every thing's my fault, isn't it! Just leave me alone, Harry, I've got a lot of work to do!"**

"There's no need to be rude," Cho said glaring at the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"It's fine," Harry said before Hermione can retort.

**Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.**

Ron muttered to himself about evil rats, Fred and George happened to overhear and exchange confused looks.

" **Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly.**

"How comforting," Alicia said dryly.

" **And he's been off-color for ages, he was wasting away.**

"Good," Harry muttered bitterly.

Fred and George who had been watching the trio for the past few minutes looked even more confused.

**It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly — one swallow — he probably didn't feel a thing."**

"You really know how to cheer someone up don't you?" Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"That is our way of cheering someone up," Fred said not in the least bit fazed.

" _ **Fred**_ **!" said Ginny indignantly.**

" **All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.**

"Useless," Ron mumbled.

" **He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"**

A few people snickered.

"That's the only good thing he ever did," Harry grumbled as he put his hand to his scar, he had felt a quick flash of pain.

" **Yeah, that's true," said Harry.**

" **His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face.**

Several Gryffindors snickered while Crabbe and Goyle glared at the Gryffindor table threateningly.

" **Let the scar on Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory.**

More people laughed as Crabbe and Goyle's glares increased.

**Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"**

"You should be more sensitive towards your brother," Molly said giving the twins a stern look. "He had just lost his pet."

"It's fine mum," Ron said quickly.

Fred and George exchanged looks which Hermione noticed.

Hermione elbowed Harry. "You and Ron need to stop muttering about Pettigrew, I think Fred and George are catching on."

Harry looked at the twins and saw that they were watching the trio out of the corner of their eyes; he leaned over to Ron and relayed what Hermione told him.

Ron glanced at the twins. "I can try, but the sooner this book is over the better."

**In a last-ditch attempt to cheer Ron up, Harry persuaded him to come along to the Gryffindor team's final practice before the Ravenclaw match, so that he could have a ride on the Firebolt after they'd finished.**

"I bet that cheered him up," Dean said smiling.

"That would cheer anyone up," Seamus said with a large grin.

**This did seem to take Ron's mind off Scabbers for a moment ("Great! Can I try and shoot a few goals on it?")**

"Mission accomplished." The twins said.

**so they set off for the Quidditch field together.**

**Madam Hooch, who was still overseeing Gryffindor practices to keep an eye on Harry, was just as impressed with the Firebolt as everyone else had been.**

Madam Hooch smiled, the Firebolt was truly a spectacular broom, but she could never afford one on a Hogwarts salary.

Harry saw the wistful expression on Madam Hooch and made a mental note to get her one for Christmas if he had enough money.

**She took it in her hands before takeoff and gave them the benefit of her professional opinion.**

"It truly is a magnificent broom Mr. Potter," Madam Hooch said.

"Thank you," Harry smiled.

" **Look at the balance on it! If the Nimbus series has a fault, it's a slight list to the tail end — you often find they develop a drag after a few years.**

"Not that it matters," Fred said pompously.

"Gryffindor always beats Slytherin anyways," George said with a wink at the Slytherin table.

The Slytherin quidditch team glared at the twins.

**They've updated the handle too, a bit slimmer than the Cleansweeps, reminds me of the old Silver Arrows**

"I remember those," Tonks said reminiscently. "I had one when I went to Hogwarts."

"They were good brooms," Remus said.

— **a pity they've stopped making them. I learned to fly on one, and a very fine old broom it was too…"**

"More like ancient piece of crap," Draco said under his breath.

Astoria heard the fifth year Slytherin and she glared at him.

**She continued in this vein for some time, until Wood said, "Er — Madam Hooch? Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…"**

A few of the students snickered.

The adults looked amused; Madam Hooch had always loved brooms.

" **Oh — right — here you are, then, Potter," said Madam Hooch.**

"You didn't want to hand it back Rolanda?" Remus asked with a small smirk.

"No I didn't," Madam Hooch said smiling.

" **I'll sit over here with Weasley…"**

**She and Ron left the field to sit in the stadium, and the Gryffindor team gathered around Wood for his final instructions for tomorrow's match.**

" **Harry, I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang.**

Cho smiled, this was the first time she'd been mentioned in the books.

**She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good…**

"Thanks," Cho said smiling at Oliver.

**I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" Wood scowled his displeasure that Cho Chang had made a full recovery,**

The hall glared at Oliver especially the Ravenclaws.

Cho's smile turned into a frown.

"Mr. Wood!" McGonagall said with thin lips.

Oliver looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that I wanted her to get hurt, I just really wanted to win."

McGonagall closed her eyes as she prayed to Merlin for patience.

**then said, "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke next to the Firebolt."**

The Ravenclaw quidditch team continued to glare at the ex-Gryffindor captain.

**He gave Harry's broom a look of fervent admiration,**

A few people rolled their eyes.

"I still don't see why everyone is making a big deal about a piece of wood," a third year Hufflepuff muttered.

"Don't let the quidditch fans hear you," the third year's friend whispered.

**then said, "Okay, everyone, let's go —"**

**And at long last, Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off from the ground.**

**It was better than he'd ever dreamed. The Firebolt turned with the lightest touch; it seemed to obey his thoughts rather than his grip;**

"Amazing," Dennis said wide eyed.

"I want one." Several quidditch fans said.

**it sped across the field at such speed that the stadium turned into a green-and-gray blur; Harry turned it so sharply that Alicia Spinnet screamed,**

Harry grinned sheepishly at Alicia.

**then he went into a perfectly controlled dive, brushing the grassy field with his toes before rising thirty, forty, fifty feet into the air again —**

"Show off," Draco sneered.

"Oh please Malfoy," Daphne said rolling her bright blue eyes. "If you could fly like Harry I'm sure you'd show off at every chance you got, and besides it doesn't sound like he's showing off, he just wants to ride his broom."

Draco glared at Daphne who didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

Harry felt a weird fluttering sensation in his stomach as Daphne defended him; he quickly pushed it down when he saw both Cho and Ginny glaring at the Slytherin. _'What's that about?'_ Harry thought as he stared between the three girls.

" **Harry, I'm letting the Snitch out!" Wood called.**

**Harry turned and raced a Bludger toward the goal posts; he outstripped it easily,**

Harry grinned.

**saw the Snitch dart out from behind Wood, and within ten seconds had caught it tightly in his hand.**

The occupants of the hall looked impressed.

"You could easily go pro," Alicia said smiling.

Harry smiled at the thought of going pro but he knew that as long as Voldemort was around that playing professional quidditch wouldn't be an option.

**The team cheered madly. Harry let the Snitch go again, gave it a minute's head start, then tore after it, weaving in and out of the others; he spotted it lurking near Katie Bell's knee, looped her easily, and caught it again.**

The Gryffindor quidditch team looked proud while the other three house teams looked annoyed.

"And that is why Harry never fails to catch the snitch," Fred said in a loud voice.

"At least when there are no dementors lurking about," George amended.

 **It was the best practice ever; the team, inspired by the presence of the Firebolt in their midst,** **performed their best moves faultlessly, and by the time they hit the ground again, Wood didn't have a single criticism to make,**

"You guys were brilliant," Oliver said proudly.

Angelina, Katie and Alicia blushed, when Oliver complimented your quidditch skills he meant it.

**which, as George Weasley pointed out, was a first.**

"It really was." Angelina, Katie and Alicia said.

" **I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" said Wood. "Not unless — Harry, you've sorted out your Dementor problem, haven't you?"**

" **Yeah," said Harry, thinking of his feeble Patronus and wishing it were stronger.**

"You have to stop beating yourself up about everything," Hermione said. "For a thirteen year old you were doing brilliantly."

" **The Dementors won't turn up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred confidently.**

"Of course he would," McGonagall said with a stern look at Fudge.

Fudge shifted uncomfortably at the reminder that the dementors had entered the pitch; he hadn't wanted any of the students to be hurt, that's why the dementors had been there in the first place.

" **Well, let's hope not," said Wood. "Anyway — good work, everyone.** **Let's get back to the tower… turn in early…"**

" **I'm staying out for a bit; Ron wants a go on the Firebolt," Harry told Wood, and while the rest of the team headed off to the locker rooms, Harry strode over to Ron, who vaulted the barrier to the stands and came to meet him. Madam Hooch had fallen asleep in her seat.**

Madam Hooch blushed as the adults turned to her.

Umbridge sneered; these people couldn't even do their jobs properly.

"She wouldn't have been any help asleep," a Ravenclaw seventh year muttered.

" **Here you go," said Harry, handing Ron the Firebolt.**

**Ron, an expression of ecstasy on his face,**

Ron grinned; he had loved the feeling of being on Harry's Firebolt.

**mounted the broom and zoomed off into the gathering darkness while Harry walked around the edge of the field, watching him.**

**Night had fallen before Madam Hooch awoke with a start, told Harry and Ron off for not waking her, and insisted that they go back to the castle.**

"You really should've woken her," Molly said disapprovingly.

**Harry shouldered the Firebolt and he and Ron walked out of the shadowy stadium, discussing the Firebolt's superbly smooth action, its phenomenal acceleration, and its pinpoint turning.**

"In other words," Fred said.

"You two discussed the world's greatest broom," George grinned.

**They were halfway toward the castle when Harry, glancing to his left, saw something that made his heart turn over — a pair of eyes, gleaming out of the darkness.**

The hall gasped.

"What is it?" A first year Hufflepuff asked worriedly.

**Harry stopped dead, his heart banging against his ribs.**

" **What's the matter?" said Ron.**

**Harry pointed. Ron pulled out his wand and muttered, "** _**Lumos** _ **!"**

**A beam of light fell across the grass, hit the bottom of a tree, and illuminated its branches; there, crouching among the budding leaves, was Crookshanks.**

Those who had been worried let out sighs of relief.

"It's just Hermione's cat," Lavender said. "That's good."

" **Get out of here!" Ron roared, and he stooped down and seized a stone lying on the grass,**

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked causing Ron to flinch. "If I find out that you threw a rock at my cat..." She trailed off with such a fierce glare that Ron recoiled.

"I didn't," Ron said quickly.

Hermione didn't seem as though she heard him, she just continued to glare at the now bright red Ronald Weasley.

**but before he could do anything else, Crookshanks had vanished with one swish of his long ginger tail.**

" **See?" Ron said furiously, chucking the stone down again.**

"Temper, temper." Fred and George said in a sing song voice.

" **She's still letting him wander about wherever he wants —**

"I didn't know that he'd left the tower," Hermione said as her glare lessened.

**probably washing down Scabbers with a couple of birds now…"**

Lavender made a disgusted face while a few girls turned green.

**Harry didn't say anything. He took a deep breath as relief seeped through him; he had been sure for a moment that those eyes had belonged to the Grim.**

"I thought you didn't believe in the grim?" Parvati asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't," Harry said making a face. "But I was seeing a large black dog so I assumed it was a grim, I didn't think I was going to die."

Only a few people noticed the quick glance he shot at Snuffles.

Amelia had suspected it for a few chapters now but now she knew for sure, there was something strange about that dog.

**They set off for the castle once more. Slightly ashamed of his moment of panic,**

"There's nothing wrong with being worried," Molly said in a soothing voice.

**Harry didn't say anything to Ron — nor did he look left or right until they had reached the well lit entrance hall.**

Ron and Hermione quickly looked at Harry, it was odd to read about him feeling worried.

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning with the rest of the boys in his dormitory, all of whom seemed to think the Firebolt deserved a sort of guard of honor.**

"It did." Ron, Dean and Seamus did.

A few obsessed quidditch fans nodded their agreement.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their broomstick obsession.

**As Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering.**

"Everyone was surprised that a student actually had one," Justin informed Harry.

**Harry saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.**

"That was the best part," Ron said with a large grin.

The Slytherin team glared at the youngest Weasley male.

" **Did you see his face?" said Ron gleefully, looking back at Malfoy.**

Malfoy glowered at Ron, he was looking murderous.

" **He can't believe it! This is brilliant!"**

**Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.**

Oliver grinned.

" **Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward.**

"He wanted everyone to know that there was a Firebolt on the Gryffindor team," Katie said amusedly.

"It's something to be proud of," Oliver said as though it was obvious.

"It's a broom not an accomplishment," Hermione said under her breath.

**People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look.**

"We couldn't believe that you actually had a Firebolt," a Hufflepuff chaser said.

"We couldn't either," a Ravenclaw beater muttered.

**Cedric Diggory came over to congratulate Harry on having acquired such a superb replacement for his Nimbus,**

Harry smiled sadly at the mention of Cedric; he had died way too young.

The Hufflepuffs and Sprout looked sad at the mention of Cedric.

**and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.**

"I wouldn't have let her," Euan said. "She could've sabotaged it."

Several people rolled their eyes.

" **Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely.**

The hall looked surprised that Percy made a joke.

Percy smiled wistfully at the mention of his ex.

" **Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"**

"You bet?" Molly demanded.

"Percy bet?" Fred and George asked in surprise.

"What?" Charlie and Bill asked incredulously.

Percy blushed at all of the surprised looks.

**Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.**

" **Harry — make sure you win," said Percy, in an urgent whisper. "** _ **I haven't got ten Galleons**_ **. Yes, I'm coming, Penny!" And he bustled off to join her in a piece of toast.**

"You bet without having the money?" Molly asked in a disapproving tone.

The twins exchanged looks that reminded them of what Bagman had done to them.

Percy turned even redder.

" **Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?" said a cold, drawling voice.**

"Of course he can." Several Gryffindors said as they glared at Draco.

**Draco Malfoy had arrived for a closer look, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.**

"Of course they just had to come over," Tonks groaned.

"Of course," Harry said dryly.

" **Yeah, reckon so," said Harry casually.**

" **Got plenty of special features, hasn't it?" said Malfoy, eyes glittering maliciously. "Shame it doesn't come with a parachute — in case you get too near a Dementor."**

Most of the hall glared at Draco.

"Prat." Several students muttered.

"Bastard," Ron mumbled.

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"I highly doubt they even knew what they were supposed to be laughing at," Katie said glaring at Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't even know how those two got into a school of magic," Angelina said under her breath.

" **Pity you can't attach an extra arm to yours, Malfoy," said Harry. "Then it could catch the Snitch for you."**

The hall laughed as Draco turned red.

"You get funny when you're mad or annoyed," Lee said grinning.

**The Gryffindor team laughed loudly. Malfoy's pale eyes narrowed, and he stalked away. They watched him rejoin the rest of the Slytherin team, who put their heads together, no doubt asking Malfoy whether Harry's broom really was a Firebolt.**

Harry rolled his eyes. "No it's a Nimbus 2001 with Firebolt painted over the words."

A few people snorted.

**At a quarter to eleven, the Gryffindor team set off for the locker rooms. The weather couldn't have been more different from their match against Hufflepuff. It was a clear, cool day with a very light breeze;**

"Perfect quidditch weather," Oliver said smiling.

**there would be no visibility problems this time, and Harry, though nervous, was starting to feel the excitement only a Quidditch match could bring.**

Harry smiled, he was hoping that Madam Bones could get his quidditch ban lifted; he missed the feeling of being in the air.

**They could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium beyond. Harry took off his black school robes, removed his wand from his pocket, and stuck it inside the T-shirt he was going to wear under his Quidditch robes. He only hoped he wouldn't need it. He wondered suddenly whether Professor Lupin was in the crowd, watching.**

"I was," Remus smiled. "You're a brilliant flyer."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

" **You know what we've got to do," said Wood as they prepared to leave the locker rooms. "If we lose this match, we're out of the running, just — just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be okay!"**

"I'm surprised he didn't give you guys a long speech," Seamus said.

"So were we." Angelina, Katie and Alicia said in unison.

"They've been spending too much time with the twins," Ron muttered.

**They walked out onto the field to tumultuous applause.**

"Obviously they were cheering for us," Fred said puffing out his chest.

"Of course they were," Alicia said patting his cheek.

Those around them laughed.

**The Ravenclaw team, dressed in blue, were already standing in the middle of the field. Their Seeker, Cho Chang, was the only girl on their team. She was shorter than Harry by about a head,**

"Which is saying something," Fred said with a sly smile.

"Because Harry's a scrawny little git," George smirked.

Harry glared at the twins.

**and Harry couldn't help noticing, nervous as he was, that she was extremely pretty.**

Cho blushed and smiled at Harry.

Some of the boys in the hall wolf-whistled.

Harry blushed and looks down at the table, he didn't know if he still had feelings for Cho or not. He still thought that she was pretty but he was starting to get a fluttering feeling when he looked at Daphne, but he didn't know what to do about it since they never talked before the books. He wondered if maybe he should ask her to Hogsmeade before the next trip, after all the whole school is reading his thoughts if she turned him down it couldn't be any more embarrassing than that.

Daphne had to bite her tongue from saying something, she didn't think Cho was ugly but she thought that Harry could do better.

Ginny glared at Cho before quickly looking away. She wasn't dating Harry, heck Harry probably still only saw her as Ron's little sister so she couldn't stop him from thinking about other girls, even if she wished it was her he was thinking about.

**She smiled at Harry as the teams faced each other behind their captains, and he felt a slight lurch in the region of his stomach that he didn't think had anything to do with nerves.**

More wolf-whistling rang around the hall causing Harry's and Cho's blushes to deepen.

" **Wood, Davies, shake hands," Madam Hooch said briskly, and Wood shook hands with the Ravenclaw Captain.**

"Did he try to break your hand like he did Flint's?" A seventh year Ravenclaw asked his housemate.

"No," Roger said amused.

"He reserves hand breaking for the Slytherins," Fred said cheerfully.

"Aren't we special," Montague said dryly.

" **Mount your brooms… on my whistle… three — two — one —"**

**Harry kicked off into the air and the Firebolt zoomed higher and faster than any other broom;**

"Of course it did," Ron said with a 'duh' tone.

**he soared around the stadium and began squinting around for the Snitch, listening all the while to the commentary, which was being provided by the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan.**

"This was the game where he advertised for Firebolt," Marcus Belby said.

Lee grinned at the fact that someone remembered his commentary.

" **They're off, and the big excitement this match is the Firebolt that Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor. According to** _ **Which Broomstick**_ **, the Firebolt's going to be the broom of choice for the national teams at this year's World Championship —"**

"It was." Several people who had gone to the World Cup said.

" **Jordan, would you mind telling us what's going on in the match?" interrupted Professor McGonagall's voice.**

"Professor," Fred said in a whiny voice.

"We like Lee's commentary," George pouted.

McGonagall gave the twins a stern look as a few people snickered.

" **Right you are, Professor — just giving a bit of background information — the Firebolt, incidentally, has a built-in auto-brake and —"**

" **Jordan!"**

More people snickered.

" **Okay, okay, Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor, heading for goal…"**

**Harry streaked past Katie in the opposite direction, gazing around for a glint of gold and noticing that Cho Chang was tailing him closely.**

"She's waiting for you to find the snitch," Oliver said, he obviously didn't approve of her technique.

**She was undoubtedly a very good flier — she kept cutting across him, forcing him to change direction.**

" **Show her your acceleration, Harry!" Fred yelled as he whooshed past in pursuit of a Bludger that was aiming for Alicia.**

Fred grinned at Alicia who smiled back.

**Harry urged the Firebolt forward as they rounded the Ravenclaw goal posts and Cho fell behind.**

"That's my seeker," Oliver said with obvious pride.

**Just as Katie succeeded in scoring the first goal of the match, and the Gryffindor end of the field went wild, he saw it — the Snitch was close to the ground, flitting near one of the barriers.**

**Harry dived; Cho saw what he was doing and tore after him — Harry was speeding up, excitement flooding him; dives were his specialty,**

"You are brilliant at them," Hermione said. "Although they don't seem very safe."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Harry told her amused.

**he was ten feet away —**

**Then a Bludger, hit by one of the Ravenclaw Beaters, came pelting out of nowhere; Harry veered off course, avoiding it by an inch,**

Fred and George glared at Ravenclaw Beater who had sent the Bludger, the Ravenclaw beater just shrugged.

**and in those few, crucial seconds, the Snitch had vanished.**

"You can't take your eye off the snitch for a second," Harry sighed.

**There was a great "Ooooooh" of disappointment from the Gryffindor supporters, but much applause for their Beater from the Ravenclaw end. George Weasley vented his feelings by hitting the second Bludger directly at the offending Beater, who was forced to roll right over in midair to avoid it.**

That particular Beater glared at George, who smirked and winked.

" **Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero,**

The Gryffindors grinned.

**and look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now, see it turn — Chang's Comet is just no match for it,**

Cho glared at Lee who shrugged unconcernedly.

"Nothing can beat the Firebolt," Lee said.

**the Firebolt's precision — balance is really noticeable in these long —"**

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

" **JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"**

"I wish I was being paid to," Lee said happily. "But I'd do it just the same for free."

**Ravenclaw was pulling back; they had now scored three goals, which put Gryffindor only fifty points ahead — if Cho got the Snitch before him, Ravenclaw would win.**

Even though he knew they won Oliver grimaced at the thought.

**Harry dropped lower, narrowly avoiding a Ravenclaw Chaser, scanning the field frantically — a glint of gold, a flutter of tiny wings — the Snitch was circling the Gryffindor goal post…**

**Harry accelerated, eyes fixed on the speck of gold ahead — but just then, Cho appeared out of thin air, blocking him —**

"Damn," Euan muttered.

" **HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!"**

"Three guesses who that is," Fred grinned.

**Wood roared as Harry swerved to avoid a collision. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"**

The adults frowned but didn't say anything that was all a part of quidditch.

Cho switched her glare to the ex-Gryffindor captain.

**Harry turned and caught sight of Cho; she was grinning. The Snitch had vanished again. Harry turned his Firebolt upward and was soon twenty feet above the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cho following him… She'd decided to mark him rather than search for the Snitch herself… All right, then… if she wanted to tail him, she'd have to take the consequences…**

"Uh oh." Fred and George said in dramatic voices.

**He dived again, and Cho, thinking he'd seen the Snitch, tried to follow; Harry pulled out of the dive very sharply;**

"Brilliant!" The twins yelled.

"The wronski feint," Ron said grinning.

**she hurtled downward; he rose fast as a bullet once more, and then saw it, for the third time — the Snitch was glittering way above the field at the Ravenclaw end.**

**He accelerated; so, many feet below, did Cho. He was winning, gaining on the Snitch with every second — then — "Oh!" screamed Cho, pointing.**

**Distracted, Harry looked down.**

**Three Dementors, three tall, black, hooded Dementors, were looking up at him.**

McGonagall and Remus glared at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" The hall shouted.

"They aren't dementors," Harry said as he glared at the three Slytherins.

**He didn't stop to think. Plunging a hand down the neck of his robes, he whipped out his wand and roared, "** _**Expecto patronum** _ **!"**

"I wasn't expecting that," Draco murmured.

"Good instincts," Moody said approvingly.

"Very good instincts," Kingsley amended.

**Something silver-white, something enormous, erupted from the end of his wand.**

"It was corporeal during your third year?" Amelia asked; she knew his patronus was corporeal now but she didn't know it had been back then.

**He knew it had shot directly at the Dementors but didn't pause to watch; his mind still miraculously clear, he looked ahead — he was nearly there.**

"Of course," Hermione sighed. "Ignore the dementors and head for the snitch."

"I didn't feel miserable or anything like I had before so I assumed they had left," Harry shrugged.

"Don't assume anything!" Moody barked. "You can't let your focus slide even for a minute!"

**He stretched out the hand still grasping his wand and just managed to close his fingers over the small, struggling Snitch.**

The Gryffindors cheered loudly even though that match was two years ago.

Umbridge scowled in obvious disapproval.

**Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry turned around in midair and saw six scarlet blurs bearing down on him; next moment, the whole team was hugging him so hard he was nearly pulled off his broom. Down below he could hear the roars of the Gryffindors in the crowd.**

Harry's old team was grinning widely.

" **That's my boy!" Wood kept yelling. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry;**

Wolf whistling came from several of the males in the hall.

**Fred had him in a grip so tight Harry felt as though his head would come off.**

"Sorry," Fred said, he hadn't realized he had gripped him so tight.

"It's okay," Harry said.

**In complete disarray, the team managed to make its way back to the ground.**

"I'm surprised none of you fell," a fifth year Ravenclaw said.

**Harry got off his broom and looked up to see a gaggle of Gryffindor supporters sprinting onto the field, Ron in the lead. Before he knew it, he had been engulfed by the cheering crowd.**

" **Yes!" Ron yelled, yanking Harry's arm into the air. "Yes! Yes!"**

Ron and Harry grinned unashamedly.

" **Well** _ **done**_ **, Harry!" said Percy, looking delighted. "Ten Galleons to me! Must find Penelope, excuse me —"**

Percy smiled sadly.

The twins looked amused.

" **Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus Finnigan.**

"Did you doubt me?" Harry said in mock betrayal.

"No way," Seamus said grinning.

" **Ruddy brilliant!" boomed Hagrid over the heads of the milling Gryffindors.**

" **That was quite some Patronus," said a voice in Harry's ear.**

"Thanks," Harry grinned embarrassed.

**Harry turned around to see Professor Lupin, who looked both shaken and pleased.**

"It was like seeing Prongs again," Remus said quietly with a sad smile.

" **The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing!"**

"That's because they weren't real dementors," Ron said annoyed.

" **That would be because they — er — weren't Dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see —"**

McGonagall's glare returned.

**He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field.**

" **You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin.**

"He did not," Draco protested.

Those that remembered the incident snorted and Draco blushed.

**Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy,**

Glares were directed at Draco.

**Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, the Slytherin team Captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long, black, hooded robes.**

"Immature idiots," Alicia mumbled.

**It looked as though Malfoy had been standing on Goyle's shoulders.**

Harry rolled his eyes. "You really need to find a new hobby because your obsession with me is beginning to turn creepy."

Draco turned even redder as the hall snickered.

**Standing over them, with an expression of the utmost fury on her face, was Professor McGonagall.**

"That was a cowardly act," McGonagall said sternly.

"He's a Malfoy what do you expect?" Ron muttered.

" **An unworthy trick!" she was shouting. "A low and cowardly attempt to sabotage the Gryffindor Seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I shall be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this, make no mistake! Ah, here he comes now!"**

Snape was trying not to glare at the three Slytherins that was neither cunning nor sly.

"You three really are a disgrace to Slytherin," Daphne said as she examined her manicured nails. "That little stunt wasn't cunning or sly; Salazar is rolling in his grave."

Draco narrowed his eyes as several Slytherins had to stop themselves from looking amused.

**If anything could have set the seal on Gryffindor's victory, it was this.**

"I agree," Ron grinned.

**Ron, who had fought his way through to Harry's side, doubled up with laughter as they watched Malfoy fighting to extricate himself from the robe, Goyle's head still stuck inside it.**

Harry and Ron began to laugh at the memory.

" **Come on, Harry!" said George, fighting his way over. "Party! Gryffindor common room, now!"**

"Is it just me or does Gryffindor seem to have a lot of parties?" Justin asked amused.

"It's not just you," Ernie told him.

" **Right," said Harry, and feeling happier than he had in ages, he and the rest of the team led the way, still in their scarlet robes, out of the stadium and back up to the castle.**

**It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night.**

"Of course it did," Snape sneered.

"There is nothing wrong with celebrating a victory Severus," McGonagall said sharply. "I'm sure if Slytherin house had won a game than there would be a party."

Snape said nothing.

**Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours and returned with armfuls of bottles of butterbeer, pumpkin fizz, and several bags full of Honeydukes sweets.**

The adults looked disapproving.

"You two snuck into Hogsmeade," Molly said through pursed lips.

The twins looked anywhere but at their red mother.

" **How did you do that?" squealed Angelina Johnson as George started throwing Peppermint Toads into the crowd.**

" **With a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," Fred muttered in Harry's ear.**

Remus smiled and Snuffles wagged his tail.

**Only one person wasn't joining in the festivities.**

"Hermione." Several people said at once.

**Hermione, incredibly, was sitting in a corner, attempting to read an enormous book entitled** _**Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles** _ **.**

"She grew up with British muggles," a seventh year Slytherin muttered rolling his eyes.

**Harry broke away from the table where Fred and George had started juggling butterbeer bottles and went over to her.**

"You missed our spectacular act?" George pouted.

"I saw the majority of it," Harry assured the twins.

"Good." The twins grinned.

" **Did you even come to the match?" he asked her.**

" **Of course I did," said Hermione in a strangely high-pitched voice, not looking up.**

"I wouldn't miss one of your games," Hermione assured her best friend. "Even if we were arguing at the time."

" **And I'm very glad we won, and I think you did really well, but I need to read this by Monday."**

" **Come on, Hermione, come and have some food," Harry said, looking over at Ron and wondering whether he was in a good enough mood to bury the hatchet.**

Ron looked ashamed as he fidgeted in his seat.

" **I can't, Harry. I've still got four hundred and twenty-two pages to read!" said Hermione, now sounding slightly hysterical.**

"She's losing it," Anthony muttered.

"She shouldn't have taken so many classes," Terry whispered to his friend.

"I still don't know how she's getting to all of those classes," Anthony whispered.

"Me either," Terry murmured.

**"Anyway…" She glanced over at Ron too. "He doesn't want me to join in."**

**There was no arguing with this, as Ron chose that moment to say loudly, "If Scabbers hadn't just been** _**eaten** _ **, he could have had some of those Fudge Flies. He used to really like them —"**

Ron was on the receiving end of many glares.

"Ronald," Molly said in a warning tone.

"This was two years ago mum," Ron said although reading about this was making him feel guilty.

**Hermione burst into tears.**

The glares being sent to Ron increased.

"That's the second time you've made her cry," Ginny frowned.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely.

"Like you said this was two years ago," Hermione told him. "I forgave you a long time ago."

**Before Harry could say or do anything, she tucked the enormous book under her arm, and, still sobbing, ran toward the staircase to the girls' dormitories and out of sight.**

"You aren't being very nice," Luna said frowning.

Ron sighed, he shouldn't have been so hard on Hermione, what was worse is that it was all because of a death faking traitor.

" **Can't you give her a break?" Harry asked Ron quietly.**

"At least you tried to help them make up," Tracey said.

" **No," said Ron flatly.**

"Stubborn," Ginny said matter of fact.

**"If she just acted like she was sorry — but she'll never admit she's wrong, Hermione.**

At that sentence Hermione shifted slightly in her seat, reading these books was making her notice her flaws. She knew that she needed to work on thinking she was always right but it was something that she knew would take time to stop doing. But if she would've just admitted that Crookshanks might have ate Scabbers, even though they knew now that he hadn't, than her and Ron wouldn't have spent months fighting.

**She's still acting like Scabbers has gone on vacation or something."**

**The Gryffindor party ended only when Professor McGonagall turned up in her tartan dressing gown and hair net at one in the morning, to insist that they all go to bed.**

"Your party last from around noon to one in the morning?" Justin asked incredulously.

"Yes." The twins and Lee said happily.

"That's a thirteen hour party," Ernie said looking at the Gryffindors as if they were crazy.

"Those are the best ones," Fred said grinning.

"Just how many parties do you lot have?" Hannah asked, not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"Just a few," Fred said with a shrug.

"A week," George said grinning.

The other three houses stared at the Gryffindors, they understood celebrating but that was a little bit too extreme.

"Oh don't tease them," Angelina said smacking George's arm. "We only have two a month or so, unless we win a quidditch match or the house cup then we have one."

"That's still more than we have," Susan said. "We rarely throw parties."

"Of course not," Draco sneered. "You're Hufflepuffs."

The Hufflepuffs glared at Draco.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff." Several Hufflepuffs snapped.

"I'd rather be a Hufflepuff than a death eater," a seventh year Hufflepuff said as he glared daggers at the Malfoy heir.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said before a fight could break out between the snakes and the badgers.

As Angelina continued to read the Hufflepuffs continued to glare.

**Harry and Ron climbed the stairs to their dormitory, still discussing the match. At last, exhausted, Harry climbed into bed, twitched the hangings of his four-poster shut to block out a ray of moonlight, lay back, and felt himself almost instantly drifting off to sleep…**

**He had a very strange dream.**

"From what we've read your dreams seem to always be strange," Kevin said.

Harry shrugged, he would rather have strange dreams than the horrible ones where he had to relive watching Cedric die or the creepy ones he was having now about a random corridor.

**He was walking through a forest, his Firebolt over his shoulder,**

"Of course you'd dream about your Firebolt," Hermione muttered but there was a hint of fondness in her voice.

**following something silvery-white. It was winding its way through the trees ahead, and he could only catch glimpses of it between the leaves. Anxious to catch up with it, he sped up, but as he moved faster, so did his quarry. Harry broke into a run, and ahead he heard hooves gathering speed. Now he was running flat out, and ahead he could hear galloping.**

"Prongs," Remus said under his breath.

**Then he turned a corner into a clearing and —**

" **AAARRGGHH! NOOO!"**

**Harry woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face.**

"What's wrong?" Several people asked worriedly.

No one answered so Angelina continued to read.

**Disoriented in the total darkness, he fumbled with his hangings, he could hear movements around him, and Seamus Finnigan's voice from the other side of the room.**

" **What's going on?"**

**Harry thought he heard the dormitory door slam.**

_'I did.'_ Harry thought as he glanced at the large black dog behind him.

**At last finding the divide in his curtains, he ripped them back, and at the same moment, Dean Thomas lit his lamp.**

**Ron was sitting up in bed, the hangings torn from one side, a look of utmost terror on his face.**

Molly and Arthur shot Ron worried looks.

" **Black! Sirius Black! With a knife!"**

"What?" Those who hadn't heard about that incident yelled.

"A knife?" Molly shrieked; she stopped herself from glaring at the large dog animagus.

Amelia frowned, if Sirius Black had been in their dormitory they'd be dead. The further they got into this book the fewer things were making sense.

" _ **What**_ **?"**

" **Here! Just now! Slashed the curtains! Woke me up!"**

Molly had to bite her tongue from yelling at Sirius, she knew that he was innocent so more than anything she wanted to ask what exactly he had been doing there.

" **You sure you weren't dreaming, Ron?" said Dean.**

" **Look at the curtains! I tell you, he was here!"**

 _'I remember hearing about this two years ago.'_ Susan thought as she looked thoughtfully at the book. _'But if he was there how are Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus alive?'_

**They all scrambled out of bed; Harry reached the dormitory door first,**

"Of course he was," Dean said. "He's ridiculously fast."

**and they sprinted back down the staircase. Doors opened behind them, and sleepy voices called after them.**

" **Who shouted?"**

" **What're you doing?"**

"We thought the party was being re-started," Fred said.

"Of course you did," a seventh year Ravenclaw said rolling her eyes.

**The common room was lit with the glow of the dying fire, still littered with the debris from the party.**

"The house elves hadn't been there yet," Ernie said.

Hermione glared at Ernie when he mentioned house elves.

**It was deserted.**

" **Are you** _ **sure**_ **you weren't dreaming, Ron?"**

" **I'm telling you, I saw him!"**

"In my defense for all I knew you could've been dreaming," Seamus pointed out. "You've woken up screaming about tap dancing spiders and man eating plants before."

Ron glared at Seamus as a few people snickered.

" **What's all the noise?"**

" **Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"**

"That must be Percy," Charlie guessed.

"Surprisingly it wasn't," George said.

**A few of the girls had come down their staircase, pulling on dressing gowns and yawning. Boys, too, were reappearing.**

" **Excellent, are we carrying on?" said Fred Weasley brightly.**

The hall snorted, that was such a Weasley twin thing to say.

" **Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.**

"You pinned it to your pajamas?" Tonks asked incredulously.

Percy blushed.

" **Perce — Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"**

**The common room went very still.**

"I'm sure it did," Megan said. "You probably gave everyone a heart attack."

" **Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron — had a nightmare —"**

"Ron always eats too much," Ginny said.

Ron glared at his sister.

" **I'm telling you —"**

" **Now, really, enough's enough!"**

**Professor McGonagall was back. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.**

"You thought they were resuming the party?" Sprout said.

"I did," McGonagall admitted. "With my lions you never know."

The Gryffindors grinned unashamed.

" **I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"**

"Ouch," Fred mock winced.

"Percy won't like that," George said knowledgeably.

" **I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly.**

Fred and George couldn't resist rolling their eyes.

" **I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare —"**

" **IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"**

"I don't know if she'll believe that," Remus said, when him and Sirius reconnected he told him about breaking into the tower but he still knew the story sounded absurd.

**Professor McGonagall stared at him.**

" **Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"**

"Well the portrait guarding the entrance isn't exactly...competent," Alicia said.

" **Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw —"**

**Glaring suspiciously at Ron,**

"I thought you were joking," McGonagall sighed.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that," Ron said defensively.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything, he liked McGonagall like a person would a favorite aunt but he hated when she didn't believe them.

**Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath. "Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"**

" **Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.**

The hall groaned.

"Why would you let him in?" Su Li asked incredulously.

"He probably had the password," Mandy told her.

"But still," Su Li said. "How many Gryffindor students are thirty something year old men who walk around in prison robes?"

"That's true," Mandy admitted reluctantly. "But like the Gryffindors said he is a nutter."

**There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.**

" **You — you** _ **did**_ **?" said Professor McGonagall. "But — but the password!"**

Neville bit his lip and looked down.

Harry looked at Neville and internally sighed, he didn't like the fact that Neville was beating himself up for losing the passwords when he hadn't really lost them.

" **He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"**

"How'd he get them?" Blaise asked.

"My guess would be Longbottom," Draco sneered.

Neville's friends glared at Draco who just glared back.

**Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.**

" **Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"**

**There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.**

Neville was red as many people sent him incredulous looks.

Snuffles looked at the nervous boy and whined, he hadn't meant to get the boy into trouble.

"That's the end of this chapter," Angelina said before pushing the book in front of Alicia. "Do you want to read?"

"Sure," Alicia said smiling.


	14. Snape's Grudge

**"Snape's Grudge,"** Alicia read.

Everyone turned to look curiously at the Potions master who was sneering at the chapter title.

**No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night.**

"I don't blame them," Rose Zeller whispered to her friend.

**They knew that the castle was being searched again,**

_'Not that it did them any good.'_ Sirius thought. _'I didn't stick around.'_

**and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Black had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn, to tell them that he had again escaped.**

Harry was realizing just how lucky Sirius was that he hadn't been captured; he couldn't imagine never knowing the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew.

**Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Sirius Black;**

Snuffles wagged his tail, it's not like it would have helped since he had been in his animagus form.

**Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes.**

A few people rolled their eyes. What did Filch think would happen? That Sirius Black was able to fit through a hole the size of a knut?

**Sir Cadogan had been fired.**

The Gryffindors grinned; they had all been relieved when Sir Cadogan had been fired.

**His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back.**

"That's good," a second year Gryffindor muttered; he was glad he hadn't been at Hogwarts during Harry's third year.

**She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous,**

"That's to be expected," Megan frowned. "After all she had been attacked."

**and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her.**

"You had security trolls outside your common room?" Morag asked incredulously.

The third year Gryffindors and up grimaced, those trolls had been horrible.

"Unfortunately," Katie said.

**They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.**

"Any relation to Crabbe and Goyle?" Fred asked innocently.

The hall laughed while Crabbe and Goyle glared and cracked their knuckles in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

Fred ignored both his head of house and his mother's stern glares.

**Harry couldn't help noticing that the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor remained unguarded and unblocked.**

"I'm sure you couldn't," Tonks said sounding amused.

The adults looked approving that Harry hadn't told someone about the passages on the map.

**It seemed that Fred and George had been right in thinking that they — and now Harry, Ron, and Hermione — were the only ones who knew about the hidden passageway within it.**

The twins grinned at the trio.

"Not anymore," Snape said darkly.

"That passage will be closed off," Umbridge simpered.

"You can't block it if you don't know the password," Fred said with a smirk.

"And seeing as how the book just so happened to leave it out," George said mirroring his brothers look.

"You won't be able to block it." The twins said together with smug looks.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes. "The book didn't say the password but there are five people in this hall who know it."

The trio and the twins exchanged looks.

"We have no idea what it is." Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George said simultaneously.

Umbridge's eyes narrowed further as Snape and Filch both scowled.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "I'm afraid we won't be able to close the passage of Dolores."

Umbridge looked to Fudge for support but he was looking down at his lime green bowler hat that he was fidgeting with. The rest of the adults didn't look approving but their hatred towards Umbridge stopped them from trying to get the password out of the five Gryffindors.

The students looked amused and before the arguing could continue Alicia began to read.

" **D'you reckon we should tell someone?" Harry asked Ron.**

Molly wanted to shout yes, but she refrained from doing so.

" **We know he's not coming in through Honeyduke's," said Ron dismissively. "We'd've heard if the shop had been broken into."**

"That's true," Hannah said. "The Prophet would have reported that."

**Harry was glad Ron took this view. If the one-eyed witch was boarded up too, he would never be able to go into Hogsmeade again.**

"That's what was on your wind?" Sally-Anne asked incredulously. "The fact that a mass murderer is after you doesn't faze you, it's the fact that you might not be able to go into Hogsmeade?"

"I was thirteen," Harry shrugged. "And besides when you've faced Voldemort twice no one else seems very frightening."

A few people looked at Harry like he was crazy but they didn't say anything.

**Ron had become an instant celebrity. For the first time in his life, people were paying more attention to him than to Harry, and it was clear that Ron was rather enjoying the experience.**

Ron's ears went rather red.

**Though still severely shaken by the night's events, he was happy to tell anyone who asked what had happened, with a wealth of detail.**

"As opposed to Harry who won't ever tell anyone but Ron and Hermione anything," Zacharias sneered, he was still annoyed that Harry hadn't told the DA what happened the night of the third task.

Harry's friends glared at the arrogant Hufflepuff while the redness on Ron spread.

"… **I was asleep, and I heard this ripping noise, and I thought it was in my dream, you know?**

Ron was becoming more and more embarrassed; he knew that this was going to make him look silly.

**But then there was this draft… I woke up and one side of the hangings on my bed had been pulled down… I rolled over… and I saw him standing over me… like a skeleton, with loads of filthy hair…**

Snuffles growled at Ron who looked even more embarrassed than he had five seconds before.

Remus covered up a smile; he knew that his friend would not appreciate that description.

Snape smirked at the description of his old school nemesis, Sirius had always been vain and he knew those words would annoy Sirius.

**holding this great long knife, must've been twelve inches… and he looked at me, and I looked at him, and then I yelled, and he** _**scampered** _ **.**

Amelia frowned, why would a thirteen year old boy scare Sirius Black? Amelia knew that before Azkaban Sirius had been more than just an average wizard, even after being in that hell hole called a prison he could have easily killed five thirteen year old boys. The more she read the less sense everything concerning Sirius Black was making.

Susan and a few of the other students were thinking along the same lines as the head of the DMLE.

" **Why, though?" Ron added to Harry as the group of second year girls who had been listening to his chilling tale**

 _'If they think that's a chilling tale, just wait until we read about what happened in the graveyard.'_ Harry shuddered.

**departed. "Why did he run?"**

**Harry had been wondering the same thing. Why had Black, having got the wrong bed, not silenced Ron and proceeded to Harry?**

Hermione flinched slightly; she didn't want to think about losing one of her boys let alone both of them.

"That's a good question," Susan said furrowing her brows. "He couldn't have possibly been scared of a couple thirteen year olds."

**Black had proved twelve years ago that he didn't mind murdering innocent people, and this time he had been facing five unarmed boys, four of whom were asleep.**

Dean, Seamus and Neville didn't know the truth about Sirius Black so they looked distinctly uncomfortable.

" **He must've known he'd have a job getting back out of the castle once you'd yelled and woken people up," said Harry thoughtfully. "He'd've had to kill the whole house to get back through the portrait hole…**

The Gryffindors who didn't know the truth which was everyone except Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's paled.

**then he would've met the teachers…"**

"He wouldn't have gotten past the teachers," Charlie said, even though he knew Sirius was innocent. "Especially not if McGonagall was there, she hates when people mess with her lions."

McGonagall nodded her head; now that she knew Sirius was innocent she was very glad that she hadn't run into him. At the time she would have just seen him as a threat to Harry, her other lions and every other student in the school.

**Neville was in total disgrace.**

Neville looked ashamed.

The trio who all knew that Crookshanks was behind the missing passwords looked at each other guiltily.

**Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower.**

"Ouch," a third year Hufflepuff said. "That sucks."

"Well he did let a murderer into the Gryffindor common room," the third year's friend said.

"That's true," the third year muttered.

Snuffles who had heard the exchange whimpered slightly, he would have to apologize when he turned back into himself.

**Poor Neville was forced to wait outside the common room every night for somebody to let him in, while the security trolls leered unpleasantly at him.**

Neville shuddered. "That had not been pleasant."

**None of these punishments, however, came close to matching the one his grandmother had in store for him. Two days after Black's break-in, she sent Neville the very worst thing a Hogwarts student could receive over breakfast — a Howler.**

Those who had received howlers in the past winced.

Neville grimaced; he had hated disappointing his gran.

**The school owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying the mail as usual, and Neville choked as a huge barn owl landed in front of him, a scarlet envelope clutched in its beak.**

"You looked pale," Dean told Neville.

"I was definitely not looking forward to it," Neville said.

**Harry and Ron, who were sitting opposite him, recognized the letter as a Howler at once — Ron had got one from his mother the year before.**

Ron blushed at the reminder.

" **Run for it, Neville," Ron advised.**

"Good advice," a seventh year Ravenclaw said dryly.

 **Neville didn't need telling twice.** **He seized the envelope, and holding it before him like a bomb, sprinted out of the hall, while the Slytherin table exploded with laughter at the sight of him.**

The Gryffindors glared at the Slytherin table.

The Slytherins who hadn't found it funny didn't look happy that they were being lumped together with the mean Slytherins.

**They heard the Howler go off in the entrance hall — Neville's grandmother's voice, magically magnified to a hundred times its usual volume, shrieking about how he had brought shame on the whole family.**

Neville winced, that had made him feel horrible, he wanted more than anything to live up to his grandmothers expectations.

Harry who noticed Neville's wince sighed internally, Neville could be great if he just gained some confidence. "It doesn't matter what she says Neville, you're brilliant you just lack confidence." Neville gave Harry a small smile. "I'm sure your parents would be proud of you." Neville's smile widened a little bit.

"Thanks Harry," Neville said gratefully.

**Harry was too busy feeling sorry for Neville to notice immediately that he had a letter too. Hedwig got his attention by nipping him sharply on the wrist.**

Harry shook his head fondly.

" **Ouch! Oh — thanks, Hedwig."**

**Harry tore open the envelope while Hedwig helped herself to some of Neville's cornflakes.**

A few people snickered while Harry shot a sheepish look in Neville's direction.

"It's okay Harry," Neville said noticing his friends look.

**The note inside said:**

_**Dear Harry and Ron,** _

_**How about having tea with me this afternoon 'round six? I'll come collect you from the castle. WAIT FOR ME IN THE ENTRANCE HALL; YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED OUT ON YOUR OWN.** _

"Like they listen," Draco muttered.

_**Cheers,** _

_**Hagrid** _

" **He probably wants to hear all about Black!" said Ron.**

A few people raised their eyebrows at Ron, whose ears had gone red again.

"Nobody cares Weasel," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Ferret," Ron snapped.

Draco flushed as the students snickered.

**So at six o'clock that afternoon, Harry and Ron left Gryffindor Tower, passed the security trolls at a run,**

"I don't blame you," Alicia muttered.

**and headed down to the entrance hall.**

**Hagrid was already waiting for them.**

" **All right, Hagrid!" said Ron. "S'pose you want to hear about Saturday night, do you?"**

Harry shot his blushing best friend an amused look.

" **I've already heard all abou' it," said Hagrid, opening the front doors and leading them outside.**

"He probably heard you shouting about it," Fred teased his youngest brother.

"I did not shout about it," Ron said annoyed.

The twins snorted. "Yes you did."

Those who remember how Ron behaved that day snickered.

" **Oh," said Ron, looking slightly put out.**

More students snickered.

Hermione shook her head, when it came to fame Harry and Ron were complete opposites.

**The first thing they saw on entering Hagrid's cabin was Buckbeak, who was stretched out on top of Hagrid's patchwork quilt, his enormous wings folded tight to his body, enjoying a large plate of dead ferrets.**

Several girls looked like they were going to be sick.

Draco looked repulsed, what self-respecting wizard would allow such a filthy creature into their house?

**Averting his eyes from this unpleasant sight, Harry saw a gigantic, hairy brown suit and a very horrible yellow-and-orange tie hanging from the top of Hagrid's wardrobe door.**

Lavender and Parvati made faces.

" **What are they for, Hagrid?" said Harry.**

" **Buckbeak's case against the Committee fer the Disposal o' Dangerous Creatures," said Hagrid. "This Friday. Him an' me'll be goin' down ter London together. I've booked two beds on the Knight Bus…"**

"Buckbeak went on the Knight Bus?" Tonks asked amused. "I bet Stan didn't like that."

Hagrid blushed. "He didn't."

Several people snorted, they couldn't imagine anyone being happy about sharing a bus with a hippogriff.

**Harry felt a nasty pang of guilt.**

A few people raised their eyebrows, what exactly was Harry feeling guilty for this time?

**He had completely forgotten that Buckbeak's trial was so near, and judging by the uneasy look on Ron's face, he had too.**

"Didn't you both promise to help him?" Lisa asked.

Harry and Ron both shifted guiltily.

**They had also forgotten their promise about helping him prepare Buckbeak's defense; the arrival of the Firebolt had driven it clean out of their minds.**

"Boys," Hermione muttered.

"Sorry Hagrid." Harry and Ron said quickly.

"It's alright," Hagrid told them. "I know that you two had a lot to do."

**Hagrid poured them tea and offered them a plate of Bath buns but they knew better than to accept; they had had too much experience with Hagrid's cooking.**

Hagrid looks sheepish; he should have known that his cooking was meant for people like him to eat.

" **I got somethin' ter discuss with you two," said Hagrid, sitting himself between them and looking uncharacteristically serious.**

Several curious glances were cast towards the half giant.

" **What?" said Harry.**

" **Hermione," said Hagrid.**

" **What about her?" said Ron.**

"Oh that's nice Ron," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

" **She's in a righ' state, that's what. She's bin comin' down ter visit me a lot since Chris'mas. Bin feelin' lonely.**

Harry and Ron both felt guilty, they shouldn't have let a rat or a broom come between them.

**Firs' yeh weren' talking to her because o' the Firebolt, now yer not talkin' to her because her cat —"**

"– **ate Scabbers!" Ron interjected angrily.**

Ron sighed, that stupid traitor had caused so many problems.

" **Because her cat acted like all cats do," Hagrid continued doggedly.**

"It's true," Parvati agreed reluctantly.

" **She's cried a fair few times, yeh know.**

A few girls were glaring at Harry and Ron, both of whom were feeling even guiltier.

 **Goin' through a rough time at the moment. Bitten off more'n she can chew, if yeh ask me, all the work she's tryin' ter do.** **Still found time ter help me with Buckbeak's case, mind…**

"Because she's brilliant." Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Hermione blushed but she couldn't stop from feeling happy at the compliment.

**She's found some really good stuff fer me… reckon he'll stand a good chance now…"**

"With Lucius Malfoy calling the shots?" Bill said with an annoyed look on his face. "Unfortunately I doubt that."

" **Hagrid, we should've helped as well — sorry —" Harry began awkwardly.**

" **I'm not blamin' yeh!" said Hagrid, waving Harry's apology aside. "Gawd knows yeh've had enough ter be getting' on with. I've seen yeh practicin' Quidditch ev'ry hour o' the day an' night**

"Oliver was just a little bit on the crazy side that year," Fred said.

"A little?" Dean said incredulously. "From what we've read it seems like he was more than just a little bit on the crazy said."

"He was more like the minister of crazy," Ron muttered having known what his friend's crazy quidditch schedule was like.

Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice.

— **but I gotta tell yeh, I thought you two'd value yer friend more'n broomsticks or rats. Tha's all."**

Harry and Ron both flinched.

"Hermione-" Both boys began at the same time but they were cut off.

"It's fine honestly," Hermione told them. "You both apologized for all of this two years ago and I admit that reading from your point of view has made me see that I should've done things differently. I won't apologize for worrying about you but I am sorry about going behind your back to McGonagall, I should have at least tried to talk to you about it first."

"You also apologized three years ago," Harry said.

None of them said anything about the rat; instead the three just exchanged smiles.

**Harry and Ron exchanged uncomfortable looks.**

" **Really upset, she was, when Black nearly stabbed yeh, Ron.**

"Understatement," Hermione muttered. "I was terrified."

**She's got her heart in the right place, Hermione has, an' you two not talkin' to her —"**

"It really did upset me," Hermione said quietly.

Harry squeezed her hand and gave her an assuring smile.

" **If she'd just get rid of that cat, I'd speak to her again!" Ron said angrily.**

More glares were directed Ron's way.

"Stubborn." Fred and George said.

**"But she's still sticking up for it! It's a maniac, and she won't hear a word against it!"**

" **Ah, well, people can be a bit stupid abou' their pets," said Hagrid wisely.**

Hagrid was on the receiving end of many incredulous looks.

"Says the man who sang lullabies to a dragon," Fred said amused.

"And named a three headed dog Fluffy," George said putting emphasis on the name.

"The same person who befriended and played match maker for an acromantula," Lee added.

"He also bred those horrible blast ended skrewts," Alicia shuddered.

Hagrid blushed.

"I shudder to think what other creatures Hagrid has," Neville said suddenly.

The adults exchanged alarmed looks; they hoped that Hagrid didn't have any other creatures around. If you would've asked them a few days ago if Hagrid had anything dangerous they would have said no but after reading these books they couldn't be too sure.

Umbridge smiled a twisted smile and scribbled down something on her clipboard. _'If I can prove that he has dangerous creatures lurking about Hogwarts I can have him thrown into Azkaban where he belongs.'_

**Behind him, Buckbeak spat a few ferret bones onto Hagrid's pillow.**

"Ew," Lavender muttered looking like she wouldn't be eating for a while.

**They spent the rest of their visit discussing Gryffindor's improved chances for the Quidditch Cup.**

"You two are always going on about quidditch," Hermione said in half amusement and half fondness.

"We like quidditch," Ron said with a shrug.

**At nine o'clock, Hagrid walked them back up to the castle.**

**A large group of people was bunched around the bulletin board when they returned to the common room.**

" **Hogsmeade, next weekend!" said Ron, craning over the heads to read the new notice. "What d'you reckon?" he added quietly to Harry as they went to sit down.**

Molly glared at her youngest son; she couldn't believe that he would encourage Harry to sneak into Hogsmeade when there was a supposed murderer after him. The only reason she wasn't yelling at Ron right now was because her husband had shook his head no when she went to open her mouth.

The professors didn't look happy that Ron was encouraging Harry to break the rules.

Umbridge scowled, the youngest Weasley was just as bad as the Potter brat in her opinion.

" **Well, Filch hasn't done anything about the passage into Honeydukes…" Harry said, even more quietly.**

Filch glared daggers at the trio.

" **Harry!" said a voice in his right ear.**

"Hermione." The twins said causing Hermione to blush.

**Harry started and looked around at Hermione, who was sitting at the table right behind them and clearing a space in the wall of books that had been hiding her.**

"That's a lot of books," Hannah said casting Hermione a slightly worried look.

" **Harry, if you go into Hogsmeade again… I'll tell Professor McGonagall about that map!" said Hermione.**

Fred and George wanted to glare at Hermione but they stopped themselves from doing so.

"Seriously?" Cho said. "You were going to tell on your best friend."

Hermione blushed at all the looks she was receiving. "I wouldn't have actually told on him."

" **Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" growled Ron, not looking at Hermione.**

Molly gave Ron a stern look.

" **Ron, how can you let him go with you? After what Sirius Black nearly did to** _ **you**_ **! I mean it, I'll tell —"**

Hermione sighed; she hadn't done herself any favors acting the way she had.

" **So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage this year?"**

Hermione flinched.

"That was a low blow," Ginny glared at her brother.

"Sorry," Ron said looking ashamed.

"It's okay Ron," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

**Hermione opened her mouth to respond, but with a soft hiss, Crookshanks leapt onto her lap. Hermione took one frightened look at the expression on Ron's face, gathered up Crookshanks, and hurried away toward the girls' dormitories.**

Ron looked horrified, had he scared Hermione? "I'm really sorry Hermione I didn't mean to scare you; I sometimes just let my anger get the best of me."

"It's okay," Hermione said for the second time this chapter.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly; he could tell that Hermione hated to relive this.

" **So how about it?" Ron said to Harry as though there had been no interruption.**

Hermione internally sighed.

" **Come on, last time we went you didn't see anything. You haven't even been inside Zonko's yet!"**

Fred, George and Lee looked scandalized.

**Harry looked around to check that Hermione was well out of earshot.**

"Of course," Hermione said dryly.

Harry tried and failed to look innocent.

" **Okay," he said. "But I'm taking the Invisibility Cloak this time."**

"Smart," Moody grunted.

**On Saturday morning, Harry packed his Invisibility Cloak in his bag, slipped the Marauder's Map into his pocket, and went down to breakfast with everyone else. Hermione kept shooting suspicious looks down the table at him,**

"You know me to well," Harry told Hermione.

"Is that a bad thing?" Hermione asked with one raised brow.

"No," Harry said. "But it makes it hard to keep stuff from you."

**but he avoided her eye**

"I didn't know if I'd be able to keep it from you, I hate lying to you and Ron," Harry told her. "It was easier to avoid looking at you."

"I don't know if I should be mad that you lied to me or glad that you don't like lying to me," Hermione said slightly amused.

"I'd go with the second one," Harry said grinning.

**and was careful to let her see him walking back up the marble staircase in the entrance hall as everybody else proceeded to the front doors.**

" **Bye!" Harry called to Ron. "See you when you get back!"**

"Very Slytherin of you," Blaise said nodding in approval of the plan.

Snape sneered, the idea that James Potter's spawn could've been in his house made him nauseous.

**Ron grinned and winked.**

"Don't make it obvious boy!" Moody barked.

**Harry hurried up to the third floor, slipping the Marauder's Map out of his pocket as he went. Crouching behind the one-eyed witch, he smoothed it out. A tiny dot was moving in his direction. Harry squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read** _**Neville Longbottom** _ **.**

A light bulb turned on in Neville's head, this was the day where he wanted to hang out with Harry but he kept making odd excuses. He had wondered what was going on; apparently he was trying to get away so that he could sneak into Hogsmeade. Some of his interactions with Harry that hadn't made sense before now did.

**Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttered, ""**

Umbridge scowled as Alicia read out that sentence, the book once again omitted the word.

**and shoved his bag into the statue, but before he could climb in himself, Neville came around the corner.**

" **Harry! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"**

"Horrible luck Potter," Theo said shaking his head.

" **Hi, Neville," said Harry, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into his pocket. "What are you up to?"**

" **Nothing," shrugged Neville. "Want a game of Exploding Snap?"**

" **Er — not now — I was going to go to the library and do that vampire essay for Lupin —"**

" **I'll come with you!" said Neville brightly. "I haven't done it either!"**

"Sorry," Neville said sheepishly.

Harry smiled at the normally shy fifth year. "It's fine Nev you didn't know."

" **Er — hang on — yeah, I forgot, I finished it last night!"**

A few people snorted.

" **Great, you can help me!" said Neville, his round face anxious. "I don't understand that thing about the garlic at all — do they have to eat it, or —"**

"Nice try Harry," Dean said with amusement evident in his voice.

Harry mock scowled at him.

**He broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry's shoulder.**

"What now?" Lavender moaned.

**It was Snape.**

"Of course," Susan said. "You always seen to run into him when it's not convenient for you."

"Story of my life," Harry muttered.

**Neville took a quick step behind Harry.**

"Of course he did," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped with more venom than he meant to, he had felt a surge of anger course through him that wasn't his own. He was annoyed with Draco but definitely not enough to feel murderous; he rubbed his scar as several people looked between him and a scowling Draco.

" **And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt and looking from one to the other. "An odd place to meet —"**

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Tonks said throwing up her hands in exasperation. "Talking in the halls isn't a crime."

Snape sneered at the metamorphmagus.

**To Harry's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch.**

"Did you know about that passage professor?" Lily Moon asked her head of house.

"I didn't know for certain until now," Snape said silkily with a glare towards the Gryffindor table. "However I did have my suspicions."

" **We're not — meeting here," said Harry. "We just — met here."**

Snape sneered; he had known that Harry being by that statue wasn't chance. Ever since his own school days with the Marauders he had suspected that there was a passage of some sort behind that statue but he could never open it.

" **Indeed?" said Snape. "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places,**

"I can't help it," Harry shrugged. "I'm a curious person."

"Curiosity killed the cat," a muggleborn second year Ravenclaw muttered.

**Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason…**

"You know professor," Fred said with a smirk slowly forming on his lips.

"It almost sounds as if you don't trust our dear Harrikins," George said in mock surprise.

Snape sneered at the Weasley twins while the students snickered.

**I suggest the pair of you return to Gryffindor Tower, where you belong."**

"It's not against the school rules to be in the corridors as long as it isn't past curfew," Remus said as though speaking to an eleven year old.

Snape stopped sneering at the twins long enough to glare at Remus.

**Harry and Neville set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Harry looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Harry managed to shake Neville off at the Fat Lady by telling him the password, then pretending he'd left his vampire essay in the library and doubling back.**

"Sorry about that Nev," Harry said sheepishly.

"It's fine Harry," Neville assured him.

**Once out of sight of the security trolls, he pulled out the map again and held it close to his nose.**

**The third floor corridor seemed to be deserted. Harry scanned the map carefully and saw, with a leap of relief, that the tiny dot labelled Severus Snape was now back in its office.**

The twins snorted.

"It," Fred said amused.

When people realized what the twins had found so funny they snickered.

**He sprinted back to the one-eyed witch, opened her hump, heaved himself inside, and slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again, then set off at a run.**

**Harry, completely hidden beneath the Invisibility Cloak, emerged into the sunlight outside Honeydukes and prodded Ron in the back.**

" **It's me," he muttered.**

" **What kept you?" Ron hissed.**

" **Snape was hanging around."**

"Upside down," Fred said in a spooky voice.

"With his fellow bats," George said in the same voice.

"Fred! George! Don't speak about your professors like that," Molly scolded when it looked like the twins were going to go into one of their back and forth rants.

The students were snickering while the professors looked like they wanted to scold them, they refrained however since Molly had already done so.

Fred and George looked amused while Snape was glaring at them while gritting his teeth.

**They set off up the High Street.**

" **Where are you?" Ron kept muttering out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you still there? This feels weird…"**

"That would be weird," Su Li said. "Talking to someone that you couldn't see."

**They went to the post office; Ron pretended to be checking the price of an owl to Bill in Egypt so that Harry could have a good look around.**

"It's just a bunch of owls," Pansy said wrinkling her nose.

"Just because you don't find it interesting doesn't mean that other people don't," Astoria said rolling her eyes.

**The owls sat hooting softly down at him, at least three hundred of them; from Great Grays right down to tiny little Scopes owls ("Local Deliveries Only"), which were so small they could have sat in the palm of Harry's hand.**

"It reminded me of Pig," Ron said to Harry.

Harry snorted. "If Pig were to behave."

**Then they visited Zonko's, which was so packed with students Harry had to exercise great care not to tread on anyone and cause a panic.**

"That would have been hard to explain," Lee said sounding extremely amused.

**There were jokes and tricks to fulfill even Fred's and George's wildest dreams;**

"Zonko's will have to do until we open our store," Fred said beaming.

Umbridge sneered, like those two would have the brains to operate a store.

**Harry gave Ron whispered orders and passed him some gold from under the cloak.**

"I'm surprised the store owner wasn't shocked that a Weasley actually had money to spend," Draco said scathingly so only those near him at his table could hear.

Daphne, Astoria and Tracey glared at Draco while others just ignored his comment. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy however snickered.

**They left Zonko's with their money bags considerably lighter than they had been on entering, but their pockets bulging with Dungbombs, Hiccup Sweets, Frog Spawn Soap, and a Nose-Biting Teacup apiece.**

Filch scowled, that store should be closed down. Everything from that store disrupted his cleaning and caused him to have more work.

**The day was fine and breezy, and neither of them felt like staying indoors, so they walked past the Three Broomsticks and climbed a slope to visit the Shrieking Shack, the most haunted dwelling in Britain.**

The trio exchanged looks while Remus covered a snort with a cough.

**It stood a little way above the rest of the village, and even in daylight was slightly creepy, with its boarded windows and dank overgrown garden.**

_'It does give off a creepy vibe.'_ Harry thought.

" **Even the Hogwarts ghosts avoid it," said Ron as they leaned on the fence, looking up at it. "I asked Nearly Headless Nick… he says he's heard a very rough crowd lives here.**

Harry and Ron both had to suppress snorts.

**No one can get in. Fred and George tried, obviously,**

The twins grinned manically. "Of course we have."

Molly glared at her twin sons.

**but all the entrances are sealed shut…"**

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, both of them wondering what the twins reactions would be to learning that the two of them and Hermione know how to get in.

**Harry, feeling hot from their climb, was just considering taking off the cloak for a few minutes when they heard voices nearby. Someone was climbing toward the house from the other side of the hill; moments later, Malfoy had appeared, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle.**

"Of course," Michael said exasperated.

"He must have tracking charms on Harry," Stewart said.

"No," Michael said shaking his head. "Harry just has horrible luck."

Harry snorted and muttered, "Understatement."

**Malfoy was speaking.**

"Of course he was," Dean said. "He never shuts up."

Draco glared at Dean who ignored him.

"… **should have an owl from Father any time now. He had to go to the hearing to tell them about my arm… about how I couldn't use it for three months…"**

Eyes were rolled at all four house table.

"Disgrace to Slytherin house," Astoria said scathingly.

"Says the blood traitor," Pansy snapped, she didn't want that blonde blood traitor talking to her Draco.

Astoria rolled her eyes.

**Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.**

"Is that all they ever do?" Seamus asked glancing at the two large Slytherin fifth years. "Every time they're mentioned they're snickering about something Malfoy says."

"It's probably all they know how to do," Dean shrugged.

Crabbe and Goyle looked menacingly over at the Gryffindor table.

"Misters Finnigan and Thomas," McGonagall said warningly.

" **I really wish I could hear that great hairy moron trying to defend himself… 'There's no 'arm in 'im, 'onest —'… That Hippogriff's as good as dead —"**

Everyone who liked Hagrid was glaring at Draco as Hagrid flushed.

**Malfoy suddenly caught sight of Ron. His pale face split in a malevolent grin.**

The Weasley twins narrowed their eyes at Draco, only they could be mean to their brother.

" **What are you doing, Weasley?"**

**Malfoy looked up at the crumbling house behind Ron.**

" **Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room — is that true?"**

The Weasley kids all glared at Draco while Arthur and Molly flushed.

"Money isn't everything Malfoy," Harry said as he glared at the blonde Slytherin boy.

**Harry seized the back of Ron's robes to stop him from leaping on Malfoy.**

"Good," Hermione said approvingly.

" **Leave him to me," he hissed in Ron's ear.**

Hermione moaned. "It looks like I spoke to soon."

**The opportunity was too perfect to miss. Harry crept silently around behind Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, bent down, and scooped a large handful of mud out of the path.**

The hall could guess what was coming next and they leaned in to hear all the details.

" **We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his Hippogriff's —"**

Most of the hall turned to glare at Draco who shifted slightly in his seat.

"How in the world was he raised to think that saying something like that is okay?" Lavender said in a voice so only her fellow Gryffindors could hear.

"Well his father is a death eater," Ron said with a glare to his least favorite Slytherin. "What do you expect?"

**SPLAT!**

**Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silver-blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.**

The whole hall began to snicker while Draco tinged pink.

" **What the —?"**

**Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard.**

Ron was clutching his stomach as he replayed that day in his head.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.**

"You failed by the way," Harry said with a smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes.

" **What was that? Who did that?"**

" **Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.**

This caused the laughter to increase.

**Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.**

"Idiots," Montague said; he didn't understand how those three were in his house.

**Harry sneaked along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.**

**SPLATTER!**

The students were still laughing and Draco was becoming increasingly pinker.

**Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.**

" **It came from over there!" said Malfoy, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry.**

"Wrong spot," Fred sing songed.

**Crabbe blundered forward,**

"It's not like he can do much else," Cormac said with a superior look towards Crabbe.

**his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back.**

"How I would love to have seen that," Fred said through his laughter.

**Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair,**

The mental image made the students laugh harder.

**trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward,**

"Don't you dare touch him!" Fred and George snarled as they narrowed their eyes at Crabbe.

Ron felt embarrassed but happy when the twins stuck up for him.

**but Harry stuck out his leg.**

"Good," Fred said, he still hadn't taken his eyes off Crabbe.

**Crabbe stumbled — and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face.**

The hall groaned.

**For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.**

"Of course," Leanne sighed, there was no doubt in her mind that the Slytherin would go to Snape.

" **AAARGH!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head. Then he turned tail and ran, at breakneck Harry tugged the cloak up again, but the damage was done.**

"He's going to go tell Snape." Several people said.

"Of course he is," Harry said. "Merlin forbid Draco Malfoy had to fight his own battles."

Draco switched his glare to Harry who just glared right back.

" **Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone — you'd better get back to the castle, quick —"**

" **See you later," said Harry, and without another word, he tore back down the path toward Hogsmeade.**

**Would Malfoy believe what he had seen? Would anyone believe Malfoy?**

"Most of the teachers probably wouldn't," Mandy said. "But Snape definitely would."

**Nobody knew about the Invisibility Cloak — nobody except Dumbledore. Harry's stomach turned over — Dumbledore would know exactly what had happened, if Malfoy said anything —**

Snape sneered; there was no way that Dumbledore would ever punish his golden boy.

**Back into Honeydukes, back down the cellar steps, across the stone floor, through the trapdoor — Harry pulled off the cloak, tucked it under his arm, and ran, flat out, along the passage… Malfoy would get back first… how long would it take him to find a teacher?**

"With your luck," Seamus said with a grimace. "He'll run into Snape first thing."

"I did," Draco sneered.

"Of course," Seamus said dryly.

**Panting, a sharp pain in his side, Harry didn't slow down until he reached the stone slide. He would have to leave the cloak where it was, it was too much of a giveaway in case Malfoy had tipped off a teacher — he hid it in a shadowy corner, then started to climb, fast as he could, his sweaty hands slipping on the sides of the chute. He reached the inside of the witch's hump, tapped it with his wand, stuck his head through, and hoisted himself out; the hump closed, and just as Harry jumped out from behind the statue, he heard quick footsteps approaching.**

"Snape." A few of the students said.

**It was Snape.**

Almost all of the students either grimaced or made some sort of a face, they figured that Harry would run into Snape but they were hoping they had assumed wrong.

**He approached Harry at a swift walk, his black robes swishing,**

"There has to be a bloody charm on his robes," Derek muttered.

The people to Derek's left and right heard his comment and snickered.

**then stopped in front of him.**

" **So," he said.**

"So what?" Fred and George said.

Snape glared at the twins who grinned cheekily back.

**There was a look of suppressed triumph about him.**

"Getting you into trouble would make his year," Tonks said disgruntled.

**Harry tried to look innocent,**

"Let me assure you Mr. Potter that you failed," Snape sneered.

**all too aware of his sweaty face and his muddy hands, which he quickly hid in his pockets.**

" **Come with me, Potter," said Snape.**

Several people shot Harry worried glances.

**Harry followed him downstairs, trying to wipe his hands clean on the inside of his robes without Snape noticing.**

"Which means he probably noticed," Hermione sighed.

"I did," Snape said in his usual silky voice.

**They walked down the stairs to the dungeons and then into Snape's office.**

**Harry had been in here only once before, and he had been in very serious trouble then too.**

The adults didn't look pleased at the reminder of the incident during the beginning of Harry's second year.

**Snape had acquired a few more slimy horrible things in jars since last time,**

Those who had been to Snape's office made faces of revulsion.

"It's disgusting," Rose squealed.

**all standing on shelves behind his desk, glinting in the firelight and adding to the threatening atmosphere.**

Snape wanted nothing more than to roll his eyes; Potter was almost as dramatic as Trelawney.

" **Sit," said Snape.**

**Harry sat.**

**Snape, however, remained, standing.**

" **Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter," said Snape.**

"I wonder if he exaggerated it at all," Justin said. "It seems like the sort of thing he'd do."

Draco sneered but didn't say anything.

**Harry didn't say anything.**

"Good," Moody said. "Don't admit to anything unless there's proof."

"Alastor," McGonagall said in warning. "Do not teach Mr. Potter how to break rules and get away with it."

Moody just shrugged and pulled out his hip flask.

" **He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley — apparently alone."**

**Still, Harry didn't speak.**

" **Mr. Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"**

"Ghosts," Fred said.

"Magic," George suggested.

"Well they do say that the Shrieking Shack is haunted," Lee said in a mournful voice.

The students snickered while Snape glared.

**Harry tried to look mildly surprised.**

Hermione and Ron shook their heads; Harry was only good at lying in life threatening situations.

" **I don't know, Professor."**

**Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's. It was exactly like trying to stare down a Hippogriff.**

A few people snorted at the comparison.

"I'd rather stare down a hippogriff," Jimmy muttered as he glanced at their angry potions master.

**Harry tried hard not to blink.**

"You shouldn't look into his eyes Harry," Luna said dreamily. "It will just make it easier for him."

Harry looked confused, and he wasn't the only one.

"Make what easier Luna?" Harry asked.

"You'll see in time," Luna said mysteriously as she stared up at the enchanted ceiling which was now almost black and littered with stars.

The students exchanged confused looks but Snape was now staring at Luna with an unreadable expression. Surely the girl didn't know that he had probed his mind with legilimency?

" **Mr. Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition.**

"Really?" George asked in mock surprise.

**Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"**

"You-Know-Who wearing a tutu?" Fred asked innocently.

"You-Know-Who wearing a muggle dress and wearing pink lipstick?" George asked with mock interest.

"Fred! George! Do you want to be murdered in your beds?" Molly hissed looking furious.

The adults were looking at the twins in disapproval; with Voldemort back they shouldn't say things like that.

Most of the students were too shocked to say anything except for Harry who snorted into his hand.

" **No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.**

" **It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair."**

The twins were going to say something but stopped under their mothers look.

**There was a long silence.**

" **Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like —"**

"He probably should," Lee said nodding his head.

"Jordan," McGonagall said in warning as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Pranksters were going to be the death of her, first the Marauders and now the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

" **What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly.**

"Getting a drink," Dean suggested as he tried not to laugh.

" **Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade."**

"Professor Snape's getting mad," Theo pointed out. "When he's talking calmly that's when he's getting ready to snap."

Snape shot his Slytherin a silencing glare.

" **I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin —"**

The students were trying not to laugh; most of them couldn't imagine lying like that to Snape.

" **Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, and he bent down, a hand on each arm of Harry's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart.**

A few people grimaced.

" **If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."**

" **I've been up in Gryffindor Tower," said Harry. "Like you told —"**

" **Can anyone confirm that?"**

"I'm sure Neville would have," Seamus said.

"I would have," Neville said in confirmation.

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely.

**Harry didn't say anything. Snape's thin mouth curled into a horrible smile.**

" **So," he said, straightening up again.** " **Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself.**

"Why are you always bring up his fame?" Sprout asked her colleague frowning. "It's obvious that Mr. Potter doesn't like it."

Snape sneered at the Herbology professor but he didn't say anything.

**Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences."**

Harry was getting angry listening to this again.

**Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him into telling the truth. He wasn't going to do it. Snape had no proof — yet.**

"Good boy," Moody said nodding his scarred head in approval.

" **How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting.**

Snuffles began growling, he knew that anything Snape had to say about James wouldn't be nice.

**"He too was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch field made him think he was a cut above the rest of us too.**

"Small amount of talent on the quidditch field?" Fred scoffed.

"More like an exceedingly large amount of talent," George said glaring at his least favorite teacher.

**Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers…**

Remus was now openly glaring at Snape.

"Severus." McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey all said in warning.

Molly was glaring daggers at Snape, how dare he speak about James Potter that way to his own son.

**The resemblance between you is uncanny."**

"Only in looks," Remus said trying not to snap. "His nature is all Lily."

Snape didn't say anything he just glared at the table in front of him. From what he'd heard so far he knew that Remus was right but he couldn't just forget his dislike for the boy so easily. His opinion of Harry was switching with everyone line that was read. One minute he wanted to stop acting the way he had for the past four and a half years and the next he wants to call him an idiotic fool. He was finding it hard to look at Harry and not see James Potter.

Harry was trying to reign in his expanding temper, his fists were clenched and his eyes were closed. He was taking deep breaths and counting to ten in his head, he didn't want to have another outburst.

" **My dad didn't** _ **strut**_ **," said Harry, before he could stop himself.**

 _'Yes he did.'_ Remus and Sirius both thought.

" **And neither do I."**

"Harry definitely doesn't strut," Susan said frowning.

" **Your father didn't set much store by rules either," Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen —"**

"Severus!" McGonagall yelled; she now had one more thing to speak with Severus about later.

Dumbledore was looking at Snape with both sadness and disappointment.

Most of the students were glaring at the potions master.

Harry looked like he was about to explode so Luna got up and put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Harry," she said in a soothing voice.

Surprisingly Luna's words helped to begin calming Harry down.

" **SHUT UP!"**

None of the adults said anything, Harry shouldn't yell at a teacher but they couldn't blame him, and since he can't be punished for the past they'd let it slide this once.

**Harry was suddenly on his feet. Rage such as he had not felt since his last night in Privet Drive was coursing through him.**

"Oh dear," Fred said.

"Harry's angry," George said looking at Harry.

Hermione and Ron grimaced.

"Harry's scary when he's angry," Hermione said to all of the looks they were getting.

**He didn't care that Snape's face had gone rigid, the black eyes flashing dangerously.**

"Snape's angry to," Charlie said looking at his ex-teacher.

" _ **What did you say to me, Potter?**_ **"**

"This won't end well," Sally-Anne muttered to herself.

" **I told you to shut up about my dad!" Harry yelled. "I know the truth, all right? He saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad!"**

**Snape's sallow skin had gone the color of sour milk.**

Lavender and Parvati wrinkled their noses.

"For some reason I don't think that was the right thing to say," Terry said with a grimace.

" **And did the headmaster tell you the circumstances in which your father saved my life?" he whispered. "Or did he consider the details too unpleasant for precious Potter's delicate ears?"**

The students exchanged looks. Were they going to find out how James Potter saved Snape?

**Harry bit his lip. He didn't know what had happened and didn't want to admit it — but Snape seemed to have guessed the truth.**

Snape sneered; Harry was so easy to read.

" **I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter," he said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you — your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment.**

The students looked shocked.

"That's not true Severus," Dumbledore said looking pointedly at Snape. "James Potter had no part in that prank and neither did Remus."

Snuffles whimpered.

The students were now confused, so James Potter saved Snape from a prank that would have killed him? But Snape thought he had been in on the joke? Who was it who pulled the prank?

**There was nothing brave about what he did. He was saving his own skin as much as mine. Had their joke succeeded, he would have been expelled from Hogwarts."**

**Snape's uneven, yellowish teeth were bared.**

"Ew," Lisa said in disgust.

" **Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.**

**Harry didn't move. There was a pounding in his ears.**

" **Turn out your pockets, or we go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"**

**Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.**

"The map!" Several people gasped.

Fred and George knew that Harry still had the map so they didn't say anything instead they just glared at Snape.

**Snap picked up the Zonko's bag.**

"How is he going to explain that?" Jack whispered to his friend.

"He could say that someone else gave them to him," Andrew suggested.

" **Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time —"**

" **Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since?**

"That probably wasn't the best lie," Su Li said worriedly.

"That's the only lie that would make sense," Lisa told her friend.

**How very touching… and what is this?"**

**Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive.**

" **Spare bit of parchment," he said with a shrug.**

**Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.**

" **Surely you don't need such a very** _ **old**_ **piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just — throw this away?"**

"No!" The twins yelled even though just moments ago they were thinking that they were glad Harry still had the map.

"Don't!" Several students yelled.

**His hand moved toward the fire.**

Lee cringed at the thought of the map being destroyed.

" **No!" Harry said quickly.**

" **So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering.**

A few people wrinkled their noses.

" **Is this another treasured gift from Mr. Weasley?**

"Yes actually," Harry smirked. "Just not the Weasley you were thinking."

Snape scowled while the twins grinned.

**Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the Dementors?"**

**Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.**

" **Let me see, let me see…" he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.**

"Not going to work," George said in a sing song voice.

**Nothing happened. Harry clenched his hands to stop them from shaking.**

" **Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.**

"That won't work either," Fred said smirking.

**It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths.**

" **Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.**

The students snorted, even some of the Slytherins looked amused.

The twins exchanged mischievous grins; they knew that the map would insult a person if they said their name and they couldn't wait to see what it would say about Snape.

**As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.**

"What?" Several people said shocked.

"I thought you needed the password?" Hannah said frowning.

"You do," Harry said as he tried to cover a smile he knew what was about to be read out.

" _ **Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."**_

The hall was quiet for a moment before it burst into laughter.

Snape was turning red and he was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Remus couldn't help but be amused, hearing that brought back good memories of a time where they had fun making the map and putting their personalities into it.

**Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message.**

"I didn't know what would happen if you spoke to it without the password," Harry said once he stopped laughing.

**But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.**

" _ **Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."**_

The laughter in the hall increased.

**It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more…**

" _ **Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."**_

The laughter continued as Snape turned redder and redder, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to force feed every student in the hall poison.

**Harry closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.**

" _ **Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."**_

The laughter continued for a few minutes until the students all calmed down.

Snape was glaring daggers at Remus which confused the students with the exception of the trio.

"That really is exceptional magic," Flitwick said.

**Harry waited for the blow to fall.**

" **So…" said Snape softly. "We'll see about this…"**

**He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames.**

A few students raised their eyebrows; that wasn't the reaction they were expecting.

" **Lupin!" Snape called into the fire. "I want a word!"**

"Why would he want to talk to Professor Lupin?" Demelza asked.

"We'll find out soon I'm sure," Romilda said.

**Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.**

" **You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.**

" **I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this."**

**Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining.**

Remus smiled, when he saw the map again after all those years he had to push down a smile.

"Why would Snape show him the map?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure," Susan said looking thoughtful.

**An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.**

Susan glanced at her ex Defense professor who was smiling, something was nagging at the back of her head it's like she knew the answer but couldn't quite remember what that answer was.

" **Well?" said Snape.**

**Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.**

_'I was.'_ Remus thought.

" _ **Well**_ **?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic.**

Remus rolled his eyes.

**This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"**

**Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry's direction, warned him not to interrupt.**

"Of course you'd pick that up," Ron shook his head.

"I'm perceptive," Harry shrugged.

" **Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it.**

'I should know, I helped create it.' Remus thought to himself reminiscently.

**Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop —"**

" **Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger.**

The students were looking between Remus and Snape, it seemed like there was something going on between the two like there was something between them that none of them knew about.

" **You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it** _ **directly from the manufacturers**_ **?"**

"What's that supposed to mean? Hannah asked.

No one but a select few knew the answer and they weren't going to answer so Alicia continued to read.

**Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.**

_'Oh I did.'_ Remus thought.

 _'He did.'_ Snape thought as he gritted his teeth.

" **You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"**

Harry scowled at the mention of Wormtail.

" **No," said Harry quickly.**

"Yes," Harry muttered bitterly.

" **You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me —"**

"No way," George said shaking his head.

"It's way better than Zonko's," Fred said.

**Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office.**

"Of course." Several people said amused.

**He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak.**

Molly shot Ron a worried look.

" **I — gave — Harry — that — stuff," he choked. "Bought — it… in Zonko's… ages — ago…"**

A few of the students snorted, they knew that Snape wouldn't believe that but he might have a chance since Lupin was there.

" **Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes. "Harry, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay — excuse us, Severus —"**

"Thanks Remus." Harry and Ron said.

Remus smiled at the two boys while Snape's scowl deepened.

**Harry didn't dare look at Snape as they left his office.**

"I don't blame you," Megan muttered.

**He, Ron, and Lupin walked all the way back into the entrance hall before speaking. Then Harry turned to Lupin.**

" **Professor, I —"**

" **I don't want to hear explanations," said Lupin shortly. He glanced around the empty entrance hall and lowered his voice. "I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago.**

Eyebrows were raised at that.

Susan's eyes widened _'Moony! Professor Lupin is a werewolf...Moony could have been a nickname he had when he was at Hogwarts...He was one of the people who made the map!'_

**Yes, I know it's a map," he said as Harry and Ron looked amazed. "I don't want to know how it fell into your possession.**

The twins wore looks of innocence.

**I am, however,** _**astounded** _ **that you didn't hand it in. Particularly after what happened the last time a student left information about the castle lying around. And I can't let you have it back, Harry."**

The twins looked shocked.

"Don't worry I got it back," Harry assured them.

The twins nodded, they had known Harry still had it but they never expected Remus of all people to confiscate it.

**Harry had expected that, and was too keen for explanations to protest.**

Snape actually looked surprised, he hadn't expected Remus to confiscate the map and he never thought that Harry wouldn't argue.

" **Why did Snape think I'd got it from the manufacturers?"**

"I think we'd all like to know that," Ernie stated.

" **Because…" Lupin hesitated, "because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."**

Snuffles wagged his tail and Remus smiled wistfully.

" **Do you know them?" said Harry, impressed.**

" **We've met," he said shortly.**

"You have?" The twins and Lee said excitedly.

"Yes," Remus said smiling.

"Can you introduce us?" The twins asked eagerly.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be meeting a few of them soon," Remus said mysteriously.

The twins looked ecstatic.

**He was looking at Harry more seriously than ever before.**

" **Don't expect me to cover up for you again, Harry. I cannot make you take Sirius Black seriously. But I would have thought that what you have heard when the Dementors draw near you would have had more of an effect on you.**

"That wasn't very nice," Tonks said frowning.

Remus sighed, he hadn't wanted to say that but at the time he thought that Sirius was out to kill him and he needed him to stay safe. "I know."

**Your parents gave their lives to keep you alive, Harry. A poor way to repay them — gambling their sacrifice for a bag of magic tricks."**

"Ouch," Justin said. "That was low."

Remus looked at Harry apologetically. "I'm sorry Harry I-"

Harry cut him off. "It's honestly fine Remus you were right."

**He walked away, leaving Harry feeling worse by far than he had at any point in Snape's office.**

Remus looked ashamed of what he'd said; he hadn't meant to hurt Harry he just wanted to help him.

**Slowly, he and Ron mounted the marble staircase. As Harry passed the one-eyed witch, he remembered the Invisibility Cloak — it was still down there, but he didn't dare go and get it.**

" **It's my fault," said Ron abruptly. "I persuaded you to go. Lupin's right, it was stupid, we shouldn't've done it —"**

**He broke off; they reached the corridor where the security trolls were pacing, and Hermione was walking toward them. One look at her face convinced Harry that she had heard what had happened. His heart plummeted — had she told Professor McGonagall?**

"No," McGonagall said as though she wished Hermione had.

"I would never," Hermione said quietly.

"We know," Harry assured her.

" **Come to have a good gloat?" said Ron savagely as she stopped in front of them. "Or have you just been to tell on us?"**

"No need to be so rude," Luna said losing her dreamy quality and frowning.

" **No," said Hermione. She was holding a letter in her hands and her lip was trembling.**

"What's wrong?" Several people asked worriedly.

" **I just thought you ought to know… Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is going to be executed."**

"No!" The animal lovers shouted.

Almost all of the students turned to glare at the now unusually pale Draco.

Many of the girls had tears forming in their eyes.

"You disgust me," Astoria spat sounding truly repulsed.

"That's horrible," Hannah said putting a hand to her mouth.

"That's the end of the chapter," Alicia said after shooting a glare at the young Malfoy heir, she turned the page and read the next chapters title. "Do you want to read Oliver?"

"Sure," Oliver took the book and grinned when he saw the next chapter's title.


	15. Quidditch Final

**"The Quidditch Final,"** Oliver read out in an excited voice.

The Gryffindor team grinned widely at the mention of them finally winning the quidditch cup.

The Gryffindors who had been there were excited to hear about winning the quidditch cup from Harry's point of view.

The Slytherins scowled that had not been a good day.

" **He sent me this," Hermione said, holding out the letter.**

**Harry took it. The parchment was damp, and enormous teardrops had smudged the ink so badly in places that it was very difficult to read.**

Hagrid was on the receiving end of many sympathetic looks.

_**Dear Hermione,** _

_**We lost.** _

"With Lucius Malfoy bribing everyone it was to be expected," Harry said bitterly to Ron.

_**I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts. Execution date to be fixed. Beaky has enjoyed London.** _

_**I won't forget all the help you gave us.** _

Hagrid sent Hermione a small smile.

_**Hagrid** _

" **They can't do this," said Harry. "They can't. Buckbeak isn't dangerous."**

The majority of the hall turned to glare at Draco.

"Bastard," Justin muttered under his breath.

" **Malfoy's dad's frightened the Committee into it," said Hermione, wiping her eyes.**

"Of course he did," Michael said clearly annoyed.

All throughout the hall the students were muttering insults to the Malfoy patriarch.

Draco and Umbridge glared at everyone while Fudge looked flustered.

**"You know what he's like. They're a bunch of doddery old fools, and they were scared. There'll be an appeal, though, there always is. Only I can't see any hope… Nothing will have changed."**

"The ministry is full of spineless sheep," Harry said scathingly. "With a few exceptions." He said looking at Madam Bones and the aurors.

Umbridge was about to retort when Fudge sent her a silencing look, he knew that if she said anything that it wouldn't end well. It was obvious to the Minister that even the Slytherins thought that Draco and Lucius were in the wrong.

" **Yeah, it will," said Ron fiercely. "You won't have to do all the work alone this time, Hermione. I'll help."**

" **Oh, Ron!"**

**Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and broke down completely.**

Hermione sighed; she had felt horrible being estranged from her best friends.

**Ron, looking quite terrified,**

A few people snickered.

"Boys," Hermione muttered fondly.

**patted her very awkwardly on the top of the head.**

Ginny rolled her eyes, in her opinion her brother wasn't the most comforting person in the world.

**Finally, Hermione drew away.**

" **Ron, I'm really, really sorry about Scabbers…" she sobbed.**

A few people looked genuinely surprised; Hermione didn't seem like the type to apologize.

" **Oh — well — he was old," said Ron, looking thoroughly relieved that she had let go of him.**

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It was fine," Ron said as he tinged pink.

" **And he was a bit useless.**

"Very useless." Both Ron and Harry muttered.

**You never know, Mum and Dad might get me an owl now."**

"Or maybe you'll just end up with a hyperactive one that never shuts up," Harry said grinning cheekily.

"Oi! Shut up," Ron said but he looked amused.

**The safety measures imposed on the students since Black's second break-in made it impossible for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go and visit Hagrid in the evenings.**

"Otherwise we would have visited you," Hermione told the half giant.

"I understand," Hagrid assured the trio. "Your safety is more important."

**Their only chance of talking to him was during Care of Magical Creatures lessons.**

**He seemed numb with shock at the verdict.**

Hagrid was sent even more sympathetic looks.

" **S'all my fault. Got all tongue-tied. They was all sittin' there in black robes an' I kep' droppin' me notes and forgettin' all them dates yeh looked up fer me, Hermione.**

"It's not your fault," Harry said firmly. "With Lucius Malfoy there unfortunately you would've lost anyway."

**An' then Lucius Malfoy**

"AKA Ferret Senior," George said in a stage whisper.

The students snickered while Draco glared at the Gryffindor.

"You should treat Mr. Malfoy with respect," Umbridge said in a stern voice.

George rolled his eyes along with half of the students of Hogwarts.

**stood up an' said his bit, and the Committee jus' did exac'ly what he told 'em…"**

"Spineless cowards," Hermione spat uncharacteristically angry.

" **There's still the appeal!" said Ron fiercely. "Don't give up yet, we're working on it!"**

Molly smiled proudly at the trio.

**They were walking back up to the castle with the rest of the class. Ahead they could see Malfoy, who was walking with Crabbe and Goyle, and kept looking back, laughing derisively.**

Disgusted looks were sent Draco's way.

"You're despicable," Astoria spat.

" **S'no good, Ron," said Hagrid sadly as they reached the castle steps. "That Committee's in Lucius Malfoy's pocket.**

Fudge looked uncomfortable as some of the students began sending glares his way.

**I'm jus' gonna make sure the rest o' Beaky's time is the happiest he's ever had. I owe him that…"**

Charlie smiled at Hagrid; he knew that Hagrid loved all of his creatures.

**Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.**

" **Look at him blubber!"**

The glares turned even angrier.

"Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said sternly. "You need to learn to respect your professors."

McGonagall shot a fierce glare at Snape, clearly she didn't approve of him not saying anything to his student.

**Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had been standing just inside the castle doors, listening.**

" **Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy.**

"Yes," Ron said angrily. "He has blonde hair, gray eyes and he goes by the name of Draco Malfoy."

" **And he's supposed to be our teacher!"**

"Hagrid made a good teacher," Harry said in his friend's defense.

**Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first**

Harry and Ron both grinned widely as they remembered what was coming up.

— **SMACK!**

The hall was stunned silent as Draco turned red.

**She had slapped Malfoy across the face with all the strength she could muster.**

The students burst into laughter while the adults looked shocked.

"Way to go Hermione!" Fred cheered.

"I always knew you had it in you!" George said wiping away a fake tear.

"You got hit by a girl," Blaise said sounding amused.

"Shut up Blaise," Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said. "No matter what someone says to you it isn't right to slap your fellow students."

Hermione was torn, on one hand she hated to disappoint her professors but on the other hand she believed that Draco got everything that he deserved. These books were slowly making her see things differently and she wasn't going to apologize to Draco for what she did so she stayed silent.

Once the hall settled down Oliver continued to read.

**Malfoy staggered.**

Ron looked over at Draco with a smug look on his face.

**Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.**

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" The twins and Lee chanted.

"Fred! George!" Molly said sternly.

"Misters Weasley and Jordan," McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone.

" **Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul — you evil —"**

The more Oliver read the more the halls occupants were surprised, they never expected Hermione to behave that way.

Hermione flushed at all the looks she was receiving. "Hagrid is my friend."

Hagrid beamed at Hermione.

" **Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.**

"You actually stopped her?" Dean asked even more shocked than when they read about Hermione slapping Draco.

"I didn't want her to get into trouble," Ron said turning red.

" **Get off, Ron!"**

**Hermione pulled out her wand.**

"Uh oh." The twins said smirking.

"I wouldn't want to be on the other side of Hermione's wand," Hannah said seriously.

Justin grimaced. "I don't think anyone does."

**Malfoy stepped backward. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.**

"Of course," Ginny muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Dumb and Dumber can't do anything by themselves."

The twins heard their sister's quiet comment and snickered.

" **C'mon." Malfoy muttered, and in a moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.**

" **Hermione!" Ron said again, sounding both stunned and impressed.**

"I was both stunned and impressed," Ron told Hermione.

"So was I," Harry said.

Hermione blushed.

" **Harry, you'd better beat him in the Quidditch final!" Hermione said shrilly. "You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"**

"He's the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," Oliver said proudly as he looked up from the book. "Of course he's going to beat Malfoy."

Malfoy scowled but he couldn't disagree since Gryffindor had won.

" **We're due in Charms," said Ron, still goggling at Hermione. "We'd better go."**

**They hurried up the marble staircase toward Professor Flitwick's classroom.**

"At least it wasn't Potions that you're going to be late for," Seamus grimaced.

" **You're late, boys!" said Professor Flitwick reprovingly as Harry opened the classroom door. "Come along, quickly, wands out, we're experimenting with Cheering Charms today,**

"That was a fun lesson," Lavender smiled.

**we've already divided into pairs —"**

**Harry and Ron hurried to a desk at the back and opened their bags. Ron looked behind him.**

" **Where's Hermione gone?"**

"She's gone again?" Susan asked with raised eyebrows.

Curious looks were sent to Hermione but she ignored them.

**Harry looked around too. Hermione hadn't entered the classroom, yet Harry knew she had been right next to him when he had opened the door.**

"That's odd," Ernie said looking thoughtful.

"I wonder how she was doing that," Justin said.

" **That's weird," said Harry, staring at Ron. "Maybe — maybe she went to the bathroom or something?"**

**But Hermione didn't turn up all lesson.**

"What?" Fred and George asked wide eyed.

The hall looked shocked; Hermione was the last person anyone would expect to miss a lesson.

"I can't believe you missed a lesson," Fred said looking shocked.

"Why didn't you go?" Ginny asked genuinely confused.

"I'm sure it will be revealed by the end of the book," Hermione said mysteriously.

" **She could've done with a Cheering Charm on her too," said Ron as the class left for lunch, all grinning broadly — the Cheering Charms had left them with a feeling of great contentment.**

The third years and up grinned.

**Hermione wasn't at lunch either.**

Molly and Pomfrey were both frowning.

"It isn't good for a growing child to miss a meal," Pomfrey said.

**By the time they had finished their apple pie, the after-effects of the Cheering Charms were wearing off, and Harry and Ron had started to get slightly worried.**

"It took you that long?" Charlie asked the two males of the trio.

"It was the cheering charm." Harry and Ron both said.

" **You don't think Malfoy did something to her?" Ron said anxiously as they hurried upstairs toward Gryffindor Tower.**

"He better not have." The fifth year Gryffindors and the members of the DA with the exception of Zacharias growled.

"I didn't," Draco snapped.

**They passed the security trolls, gave the Fat Lady the password ("Flibbertigibbet"),**

"Weird password," Hannah murmured.

**and scrambled through the portrait hole into the common room.**

**Hermione was sitting at a table, fast asleep, her head resting on an open Arithmancy book.**

"She skipped Charms to study for Arithmancy?" Hannah whispered to Susan.

Susan frowned. "For some reason I get the feeling that she didn't skip Charms on purpose."

Now Hannah was frowning too. "How could she not have skipped class on purpose? She had been right behind Harry and Ron."

"I'm not sure," Susan whispered. "I have a theory but I don't want to say anything in case I'm wrong."

Hannah looked like she wanted to asked what her best friends theory was but she decided it would be best not to.

Susan glanced at Hermione. _'Is it possible that someone gave her a time turner?'_

**They went to sit down on either side of her. Harry prodded her awake.**

" **Wh — what?" said Hermione, waking with a start and staring wildly around. "Is it time to go? W — which lesson have we got now?"**

A few people sent Hermione worried looks.

"The strain of all the classes seems to be getting to you," Bill pointed out.

"It was," Hermione admitted reluctantly.

" **Divination, but it's not for another twenty minutes," said Harry. "Hermione, why didn't you come to Charms?"**

"Yeah," Seamus said. "You get mad when anyone suggests even being late for a lesson."

" **What? Oh no!" Hermione squeaked. "I forgot to go to Charms!"**

"How could she have forgotten?" Several people asked.

"Wasn't she with Harry and Ron? How could she have forgotten?" Michael asked.

The trio said nothing so Oliver continued to read.

" **But how could you forget?" said Harry. "You were with us till we were right outside the classroom!"**

"Exactly," Michael said.

" **I don't believe it!" Hermione wailed.** " **Was Professor Flitwick angry? Oh, it was Malfoy, I was thinking about him and I lost track of things!"**

Hermione was on the receiving end of many odd looks.

" **You know what, Hermione?" said Ron, looking down at the enormous Arithmancy book Hermione had been using as a pillow.**

"That couldn't have been very comfortable," said a frowning Molly.

" **I reckon you're cracking up. You're trying to do too much."**

"I think that Ron's right," Tonks said frowning.

" **No, I'm not!" said Hermione, brushing her hair out of her eyes and staring hopelessly around for her bag.**

"Yeah you are." Several people said.

"You did look really tired all the time in third year," Parvati reminded Hermione.

" **I just made a mistake, that's all! I'd better go and see Professor Flitwick and say sorry…**

"At least Professor Flitwick is a nice teacher," Seamus said.

"Yeah it could've been Potions," Dean pointed out.

Three fourths of the students grimaced.

**I'll see you in Divination!"**

**Hermione joined them at the foot of the ladder to Professor Trelawney's classroom twenty minutes later, looking extremely harassed.**

" **I can't believe I missed Cheering Charms!**

"You'll survive having missed one class," Zacharias said rolling his eyes.

Hermione glared at the Hufflepuff.

**And I bet they come up in our exams; Professor Flitwick hinted they might!"**

"They did," Hermione said to the book.

**Together they climbed the ladder into the dim, stifling tower room.**

"I hate the Divination classroom," a third year Hufflepuff muttered.

**Glowing on every little table was a crystal ball full of pearly white mist.**

"I hated crystal balls," a fourth year Ravenclaw whispered to her house mate.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down together at the same rickety table.**

" **I thought we weren't starting crystal balls until next term," Ron muttered, casting a wary eye around for Professor Trelawney, in case she was lurking nearby.**

"Crystal balls are better than tea leaves," a sixth year Gryffindor grimaced. "I hate tea."

" **Don't complain, this means we've finished palmistry," Harry muttered back.**

Dean nodded, "Good point."

" **I was getting sick of her flinching every time she looked at my hands."**

"That was bloody annoying," Harry rolled his eyes. "And it's also common knowledge that there is a psychopath out there who wants me dead, you don't need to be a seer to know that."

A few people snorted while others gave him odd looks, he took the fact that a murderer was after him a lot calmer than anyone else would.

Trelawney looked affronted.

" **Good day to you!" said the familiar, misty voice, and Professor Trelawney made her usual dramatic entrance out of the shadows.**

"That was also annoying," Ron muttered.

**Parvati and Lavender quivered with excitement, their faces lit by the milky glow of their crystal ball.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

" **I have decided to introduce the crystal ball a little earlier than I had planned," said Professor Trelawney, sitting with her back to the fire and gazing around. "The fates have informed me that your examination in June will concern the Orb, and I am anxious to give you sufficient practice."**

Most of the students rolled their eyes.

"The fates have informed her?" Su Li asked incredulously. "She's the one who sets the exam."

The students snickered while the adults sent the Ravenclaw disapproving looks.

Lavender and Parvati looked both annoyed and insulted.

**Hermione snorted.**

" **Well, honestly… 'the fates have informed her'.**

Lavender and Parvati's annoyed looked turned into glares.

**Who sets the exam? She does! What an amazing prediction!" she said, not troubling to keep her voice low.**

The students snickered while Trelawney frowned.

**Harry and Ron choked back laughs.**

They had no such restraints now and were openly laughing at the memory.

**It was hard to tell whether Professor Trelawney had heard them as her face was hidden in shadow.**

"She probably did," Ron said once the laughter died down. "You said it too loud for her to not have."

**She continued, however, as though she had not.**

" **Crystal gazing is a particularly refined art," she said dreamily.**

"More like a particularly boring art," Dean complained to Seamus.

" **I do not expect any of you to See when first you peer into the Orb's infinite depths.**

"That's because only a true seer would actually see something," McGonagall said as she tried to push her annoyance down.

**We shall start by practicing relaxing the conscious mind and external eyes —"**

McGonagall looked at the book disapprovingly.

**Ron began to snigger uncontrollably and had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the noise —**

Ron looked amused while Lavender and Parvati looked annoyed.

" **so as to clear the Inner Eye and the superconscious. Perhaps, if we are lucky, some of you will See before the end of the class."**

"I don't need a crystal ball to see that none of them are going to see anything," Lee said in a mystic voice.

The students snickered.

**And so they began. Harry, at least, felt extremely foolish, staring blankly at the crystal ball, trying to keep his mind empty when thoughts such as "this is stupid" kept drifting across it.**

The snickering grew louder.

**It didn't help that Ron kept breaking into silent giggles and Hermione kept tutting.**

"It was hard not to laugh," Ron said with a shrug when he saw his mother's disapproving look.

" **Seen anything yet?" Harry asked them after a quarter of an hour's quiet crystal gazing.**

"You actually lasted that long?" A third year Hufflepuff asked. "I fell asleep after five minutes."

The students snickered while the adults frowned; Sprout was giving her Hufflepuff a disappointed look.

" **Yeah, there's a burn on this table," said Ron, pointing. "Someone's spilled their candle."**

The twins snorted.

" **This is such a waste of time," Hermione hissed. "I could be practicing something useful. I could be catching up on Cheering Charms —"**

"I don't know why you even took Divination since it's obvious you don't like it or believe in it," a seventh year Gryffindor said.

Hermione blushed. "I wanted to take everything."

**Professor Trelawney rustled past.**

" **Would anyone like me to help them interpret the shadowy portents within their Orb?" she murmured over the clinking of her bangles.**

" **I don't need help," Ron whispered. "It's obvious what this means. There's going to be loads of fog tonight."**

The hall broke into snickers.

Trelawney, Lavender and Parvati looked scandalized.

**Both Harry and Hermione burst out laughing.**

" **Now, really!" said Professor Trelawney as everyone's heads turned in their direction. Parvati and Lavender were looking scandalized. "You are disturbing the clairvoyant vibrations!"**

"Clairvoyant vibrations?" Lee asked as he and the twins laughed.

Trelawney pursed her lips reminiscent of McGonagall.

**She approached their table and peered into their crystal ball. Harry felt his heart sinking. He was sure he knew what was coming —**

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **There is something here!" Professor Trelawney whispered, lowering her face to the ball, so that it was reflected twice in her huge glasses. "Something moving… but what is it?"**

"Let me guess?" Tonks said dryly. "The grim?"

**Harry was prepared to bet everything he owned, including his Firebolt, that it wasn't good news, whatever it was.**

"It never was with Trelawney," Ron said shaking his head.

**And sure enough —**

"Here it comes." Fred and George said in an announcer's voice.

" **My dear," Professor Trelawney breathed, gazing up at Harry. "It is here, plainer than ever before… my dear, stalking toward you, growing ever closer… the Gr —"**

"And there it is." The twins said.

McGonagall did not look happy; she was sick and tired of Trelawney predicting her students' death.

" **Oh, for** _ **goodness**_ **' sake!" said Hermione loudly. "Not that ridiculous Grim** _ **again**_ **!"**

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Fred asked with raised eye brows.

"Yeah," George said looking Hermione up and down. "Our Hermione would never punch Malfoy and then talk back to a teacher."

Hermione blushed. "I was under a lot of stress."

**Professor Trelawney raised her enormous eyes to Hermione's face.**

Hermione didn't regret what she said, she knew that there were true seers but in her opinion Divination was pointless unless you really did have the sight.

**Parvati whispered something to Lavender, and they both glared at Hermione too.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

**Professor Trelawney stood up, surveying Hermione with unmistakable anger.**

" **I am sorry to say that from the moment you have arrived in this class, my** _ **dear**_ **, it has been apparent that you do not have what the noble art of Divination requires.**

"I never claimed to be a seer," Hermione said with a sniff.

Several people looked amused.

**Indeed, I don't remember ever meeting a student whose mind was so hopelessly mundane."**

A few glares were directed at Trelawney from members of the DA.

"That wasn't very nice," Tonks said frowning.

"Hermione is not mundane." Harry and Ron said fiercely.

"Thanks you guys," Hermione said giving them a small smile.

**There was a moment's silence. Then —**

"None of us knew what to say," Seamus admitted.

"We were surprised that you talked like that to a teacher," Dean said as he looked at Hermione. "And we were also surprised that someone called you mundane."

Hermione blushed again.

" **Fine!" said Hermione suddenly, getting up and cramming** _ **Unfogging the Future**_ **back into her bag.**

"Is she leaving?" Marcus Belby asked surprised.

"I think so," a sixth year Ravenclaw answered.

" **Fine!" she repeated, swinging the bag over her shoulder and almost knocking Ron off his chair.**

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

Ron waved her apology off.

" **I give up! I'm leaving!"**

People around the hall were looking at Hermione in amazement.

**And to the whole class's amazement, Hermione strode over to the trapdoor, kicked it open, and climbed down the ladder out of sight.**

"I wasn't expecting that," Hannah said to the shocked hall.

**It took a few minutes for the class to settle down again. Professor Trelawney seemed to have forgotten all about the Grim.**

"Thankfully," Harry sighed as he rubbed his scar.

**She turned abruptly from Harry and Ron's table, breathing rather heavily as she tugged her gauzy shawl more closely to her.**

" **Ooooo!" said Lavender suddenly, making everyone start.**

 _'What now?'_ Hermione thought exasperated.

" **Ooooo, Professor Trelawney, I've just remembered! You saw her leaving, didn't you?**

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Someone probably leaves that class every year towards the end."

Trelawney glared at her ex-student, Lavender and Parvati did too.

**Didn't you, Professor? 'Around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever!' You said it ages ago, Professor!"**

McGonagall pursed her lips; Divination in her opinion is a load of dragon dung.

**Professor Trelawney gave her a dewy smile.**

" **Yes, my dear, I did indeed know that Miss Granger would be leaving us. One hopes, however, that one might have mistaken the Signs… The Inner Eye can be a burden, you know…"**

Harry rolled her eyes as he resisted the urge to bang his head against the table, he couldn't wait until next year when he could drop Divination.

**Lavender and Parvati looked deeply impressed, and moved over so that Professor Trelawney could join their table instead.**

" **Someday Hermione's having, eh?" Ron muttered to Harry, looking awed.**

" **Yeah…"**

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione with amusement; that had been a day they definitely wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

**Harry glanced into the crystal ball but saw nothing but swirling white mist. Had Professor Trelawney really seen the Grim again?**

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed.

**Would he? The last thing he needed was another near-fatal accident, with the Quidditch final drawing ever nearer.**

"Oliver wouldn't have been happy," Alicia said.

Oliver looked up from the book, "You're right I wouldn't have."

**The Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing.**

"Of course they weren't," Dean whined. "They gave us piles of homework."

"Of course we gave you homework," McGonagall said stiffly. "It is our job as professors to assign homework."

"Still it's called the Easter holidays not the Easter homework-a-thon," Dean muttered under his breath.

**The third years had never had so much homework.**

"The further along you get in school the more homework you receive," Sprout said to the hall.

The fifth and seventh years grimaced.

**Neville Longbottom seemed close to a nervous collapse, and he wasn't the only one.**

" **Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon.**

"I remember that day," Dean said to his best friend. "You were in a bad mood all day."

Seamus flushed, he remembered that day; he had been in such a bad mood that he had snapped at everyone who tried talking to him.

" **The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"**

Snape sneered, of course the Gryffindors would complain over a little bit of homework.

**But nobody had as much to do as Hermione.**

"No one ever does," Ron said. "She studies all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to do well in school Ronald," Hermione said reminding Harry of McGonagall.

"I never said there was," Ron said defensively. "I just meant that you study everything," he put emphasis on everything, "even things you know won't be on any of our tests."

Hermione blushed. "I like learning, you know that."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry cut him off. "Continue please Oliver."

**Even without Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else.**

A few people shook their heads.

**She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Lupin's under her eyes, and seemed constantly close to tears.**

Hermione was sent more worried looks.

Pomfrey frowned. "That doesn't sound very good Miss Granger."

"I was fine," Hermione assured the nurse. "And after that year I went to a normal schedule."

"You're taking three electives," Ron said in a duh tone of voice. "That isn't normal."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not the only one who's taking three electives Ron."

"Oh," Ron said as his ears turned red.

**Ron had taken over responsibility for Buckbeak's appeal.**

Many of the students looked surprised.

Molly smiled at her youngest son. "I'm glad that you helped your friend."

Ron smiled at the praise.

**When he wasn't doing his own work, he was poring over enormously thick volumes with names like** _**The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology and Fowl or Foul? A Study of Hippogriff Brutality** _ **.**

Hagrid sent a grateful smile towards the trio.

**He was so absorbed, he even forgot to be horrible to Crookshanks.**

"That's seriously surprising," Dean said.

**Harry, meanwhile, had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood.**

"You had quidditch practice every day?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Harry's quidditch team said.

"That ridiculous." Several people muttered.

**The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded his team)**

"And Harry means constantly," Alicia said in exasperation. "Oliver would remind me at least five times a day."

Oliver looked unfazed to all of the incredulous look he was receiving.

**that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry,**

"As he constantly reminded me," Harry said dryly.

A few people sent Oliver annoyed looks which he didn't see since he was reading.

**because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.**

" **So you must catch it** _ **only**_ **if we're** _ **more than**_ **fifty points up," Wood told Harry constantly. "Only if we're more than fifty points up, Harry, or we win the match but lose the Cup. You've got that, haven't you? You must catch the Snitch only if we're —"**

"Mental," Justin muttered.

"I think he's taking it a little bit too seriously," Hannah said.

"No," Oliver looked up to say. "Everyone else just didn't take it seriously enough.

Oliver's old team rolled their eyes while McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

" **I KNOW, OLIVER!" Harry yelled.**

"Someone lost their temper," Fred said amused.

**The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match.**

The Gryffindors who had been there grinned.

"We wanted to beat Slytherin," Cormac said.

**Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the legendary Charlie Weasley (Ron's second oldest brother) had been Seeker.**

Charlie grinned proudly.

**But Harry doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as he did.**

"No I think Oliver wanted to win the most," Angelina said. "He was crazy obsessed that year."

"You're saying that he wasn't the other years?" The Ravenclaw seeker asked incredulously after reading about their crazy schedule the previous years.

"Compared to that year he was actually quite tame during the others," Angelina said.

**The enmity between Harry and Malfoy was at its highest point ever.**

Harry and Draco glanced at each other briefly.

**Malfoy was still smarting about the mud-throwing incident in Hogsmeade**

"Mud throwing incident?" Several people repeated amused.

The hall snickered at the memory of what they read during the previous chapter.

**and was even more furious that Harry had somehow wormed his way out of punishment.**

Harry grinned cheekily at Draco who scowled.

**Harry hadn't forgotten Malfoy's attempt to sabotage him in the match against Ravenclaw, but it was the matter of Buckbeak that made him most determined to beat Malfoy in front of the entire school.**

"That really made me want to beat him," Harry admitted.

**Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere.**

"Tension was definitely high," Alicia recalled.

**By the time the holidays were over, tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors,**

The adults frowned.

Those who had been involved in those small scuffles winced.

**culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out of their ears.**

Many people looked amused.

"How on earth did that happen?" Tonks asked sounding interested.

The Gryffindor fourth year who was now a sixth year scowled at the memory but didn't say anything.

**Harry was having a particularly bad time of it.**

"Of course," Remus sighed.

**He couldn't walk to class without Slytherins sticking out their legs and trying to trip him up;**

The Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins.

**Crabbe and Goyle kept popping up wherever he went,**

"On Malfoy's orders no doubt," Dean said rolling his eyes.

**and slouching away looking disappointed when they saw him surrounded by people.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like they could have done anything to Harry anyways," Ron said glaring at the two large Slytherin fifth years.

**Wood had given instructions that Harry should be accompanied everywhere he went, in case the Slytherins tried to put him out of action.**

"Good advice, there is safety in numbers," Moody said approvingly.

**The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically, so that it was impossible for Harry to get to classes on time because he was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.**

The adults didn't look happy at the fact that Harry had been late for classes.

**Harry was more concerned for his Firebolt's safety than his own.**

Most of the halls occupants either rolled their eyes or gave Harry looks of disbelief.

"You really need to start caring more about your safety," said Remus frowning.

"I could've been fixed up by Madam Pomfrey," Harry said with a shrug.

"That's not the point," Remus said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

**When he wasn't flying it, he locked it securely in his trunk and frequently dashed back up to Gryffindor Tower at break times to check that it was still there.**

"Someone is becoming paranoid," George said in a sing song voice.

"Soon you'll be as bad as Mad-Eye," Fred said amused.

"No I won't," Harry said quickly.

"It's better to be paranoid than dead!" Moody barked.

"Alastor," McGonagall said exasperated.

Moody just shrugged and took a sip from his flask.

**All usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.**

The twins and Lee mock gasped causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

" **I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.**

**There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George Weasley were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever.**

"How can they be any louder than usual?" Ernie asked with a cautious look at the twins.

"I didn't even know that was possible," Justin said.

"Oh believe me it's possible," Alicia said dryly.

**Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself.**

"Mental," Roger muttered.

**Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred's and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, removed from the centre of things, trying not to think about the next day, because every time he did, he had the horrible sensation that something very large was fighting to get out of his stomach.**

"We know the feeling." The twins said in a voice of understanding.

"We were all nervous," Katie assured Harry.

" **You're going to be fine," Hermione told him, though she looked positively terrified.**

"That wasn't very reassuring," Harry teased.

Hermione looked sheepish. "Sorry about that."

" **You've got a** _ **Firebolt**_ **!" said Ron.**

"A Firebolt is only a broom," Charlie said to his youngest brother. "And a broom can't win a game for you."

"No but it can help," Draco muttered bitterly.

" **Yeah…" said Harry, his stomach writhing.**

**It came as a relief when Wood suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"**

"I doubt Harry would've rested very well," Hermione said knowingly.

"I didn't," Harry said.

**Harry slept badly.**

_'Nothing new.'_ Harry thought as images of a long corridor flooded into his mind.

**First he dreamed that he had overslept, and that Wood was yelling, "Where were you? We had to use Neville instead!"**

Harry grimaced at how that had sounded. "I didn't mean it in a bad way Neville."

"It's okay Harry," Neville assured him, he wasn't under the delusion that he could play quidditch well.

**Then he dreamed that Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin team arrived for the match riding dragons.**

"I doubt the teachers would've allowed that," Tonks said sounding amused.

**He was flying at breakneck speed, trying to avoid a spurt of flames from Malfoy's steed's mouth,**

Harry grimaced as he thought about the first task of the Triwizard Tournament.

**when he realized he had forgotten his Firebolt. He fell through the air and woke with a start.**

"Lovely dream as usual," Hermione sighed.

Harry shrugged. "I'm used to it."

**It was a few seconds before Harry remembered that the match hadn't taken place yet, that he was safe in bed, and that the Slytherin team definitely wouldn't be allowed to play on dragons.**

"If only." The twins said wistfully.

**He was feeling very thirsty. Quietly as he could, he got out of his four-poster and went to pour himself some water from the silver jug beneath the window.**

**The grounds were still and quiet. No breath of wind disturbed the treetops in the Forbidden Forest; the Whomping Willow was motionless and innocent-looking.**

Harry and Ron snorted, that tree was far from innocent.

**It looked as though the conditions for the match would be perfect.**

The Gryffindor quidditch team grinned; the conditions really had been perfect.

**Harry set down his goblet and was about to turn back to his bed when something caught his eye. An animal of some kind was prowling across the silvery lawn.**

"What now?" Several people groaned.

**Harry dashed to his bedside table, snatched up his glasses, and put them on, then hurried back to the window. It couldn't be the Grim — not now — not right before the match —**

**He peered out at the grounds again and, after a minute's frantic searching, spotted it.**

Lavender and Parvati waited to know what it was on baited breath.

**It was skirting the edge of the forest now… It wasn't the Grim at all… it was a cat…**

Lavender and Parvati breathed out in obvious relief.

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes; those two were becoming as dramatic as Trelawney.

**Harry clutched the window ledge in relief as he recognized the bottlebrush tail. It was only Crookshanks…**

**Or was it only Crookshanks? Harry squinted, pressing his nose flat against the glass. Crookshanks seemed to have come to a halt. Harry was sure he could see something else moving in the shadow of the trees too.**

**And just then, it emerged — a gigantic, shaggy black dog,**

"Oh no!" Several people gasped.

Snuffles whimpered quietly, he hadn't meant to scare his godson.

**moving stealthily across the lawn, Crookshanks trotting at its side. Harry stared. What did this mean? If Crookshanks could see the dog as well, how could it be an omen of Harry's death?**

" **Ron!" Harry hissed. "Ron! Wake up!"**

" **Huh?"**

" **I need you to tell me if you can see something!"**

" **S'all dark, Harry," Ron muttered thickly.**

The twins snorted, Ron never was a morning person.

" **What're you on about?"**

" **Down here —"**

**Harry looked quickly back out of the window.**

**Crookshanks and the dog had vanished.**

Harry shook his head; he thought that he had been going crazy.

**Harry climbed onto the windowsill to look right down into the shadows of the castle, but they weren't there. Where had they gone?**

**A loud snore told him Ron had fallen asleep again.**

A few people snickered while Ron turned red.

**Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day to enormous applause.**

Three of the four houses grinned widely while the Slytherins scowled.

**Harry couldn't help grinning broadly as he saw that both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were applauding them too.**

"Of course they were," Lee said as though it was obvious. "No one but Slytherin house wants Slytherin to win."

Half of the Slytherin table glared at the quidditch announcer.

**The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed.**

"Creative," Harry said dryly.

A few of the Gryffindors snickered.

**Harry noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual.**

"He was probably nervous," Anthony guessed.

**Wood spent the whole of breakfast urging his team to eat, while touching nothing himself.**

"You should have eaten something Mr. Wood," Pomfrey said sternly to the ex-student and quidditch captain.

"I was fine," Oliver said before waving her off and continuing to read.

**Then he hurried them off to the field before anyone else had finished, so they could get an idea of the conditions.**

"Someone was eager," Demelza said sounding amused.

**As they left the Great Hall, everyone applauded again.**

The twins stood up and bowed causing the hall to laugh.

Umbridge sneered. _'Those two demon children will soon enough be gone from Hogwarts.'_

" **Good luck, Harry!" called Cho. Harry felt himself blushing.**

Harry didn't blush at all of the cat calling that was ringing throughout the hall instead he was looking over at the Slytherin table where Daphne was looking at him. He had only talked to her that one time but he felt a sort of pull to her, when she smiled at him his decision was made. As soon as Dumbledore announced when the next Hogsmeade weekend would be he'd ask her out.

Cho and Ginny both noticed the staring going on between Harry and Daphne and they both frowned.

" **Okay — no wind to speak of — sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it — ground's fairly hard, good, that'll give us a fast kickoff —"**

"Good conditions." Charlie and Tonks said simultaneously.

**Wood paced the field, staring around with the team behind him.**

**Finally, they saw the front doors of the castle open in the distance and the rest of the school spilling onto the lawn.**

Oliver's voice became excited; he was finally getting to the good part.

" **Locker rooms," said Wood tersely.**

**None of them spoke as they changed into their scarlet robes. Harry wondered if they were feeling like he was: as though he'd eaten something extremely wriggly for breakfast.**

"Yes," Angelina said as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

"I was scared to open my mouth in case I got sick," Alicia admitted.

**In what seemed like no time at all, Wood was saying, "Okay, it's time, let's go —"**

The hall leaned forward in anticipation, reading about past quidditch games from Harry's point of view was exciting.

**They walked out onto the field to a tidal wave of noise. Three quarters of the crowd was wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP."**

Those who had made banners smiled.

**Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green;**

Seamus pretended to vomit much to the amusement of those around him.

**the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.**

"I didn't know that Snape had clothes in any color other than black," George said in mock surprise.

"Be quite Mr. Weasley," Snape said silkily.

" **And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood.**

The twins once more stood up and bowed.

**Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years —"**

"You guys were." Several people said causing the seven players to blush.

The other three houses quidditch teams didn't look too happy at that sentence.

**Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of 'boos' from the Slytherin end.**

"How rude," Lee sniffed.

" **And here come the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint.**

"Troll." The twins coughed.

Those who heard them laughed, while those who hadn't gave the laughing students odd looks.

**He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill —"**

"That's no way to build a team," Charlie said frowning. "The players need to have skill."

**More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Harry, however, thought Lee had a point.**

**Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of them were enormous.**

" **Captains, shake hands!" said Madam Hooch.**

"Who wants to bet that they're going to try to break each other's fingers?" George asked loudly.

Snorts were heard from all four tables.

"No one is dumb enough to take that bet Weasley," Montague sneered.

**Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hand very tightly; it looked as though each was trying to break the other's fingers.**

"Of course." Several of the professors said disapprovingly.

" **Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one…"**

**The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air. Harry felt his hair fly back off his forehead; his nerves left him in the thrill of the flight;**

Harry smiled; he wanted nothing more than to leave the great hall and go fly on his Firebolt.

**he glanced around, saw Malfoy on his tail, and sped off in search of the Snitch.**

" **And it's Gryffindor in possession,**

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered.

**Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia!**

Alicia smiled.

**Argh, no — Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing UP the field — WHAM! — nice Bludger work there by George Weasley,**

The twins high fives as Warrington scowled.

**Warrington drops the Quaffle,**

"Yes!" The twins yelled.

**it's caught by — Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on, Angelina — nice swerve around Montague — duck** _**, Angelina, that's a Bludger!** _

"Thanks for the warning," Angelina smiled at the announcer.

"Anytime," Lee grinned.

– **SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

Three houses cheered loudly.

**Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight –**

" **OUCH!"**

**Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.**

"Dirty cheats," Euan yelled.

"Flint was always cheating," Ron said scowling.

" **Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd below booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"**

"Didn't see her my a-" George began.

"George Weasley don't you dare finish that sentence!" Molly shouted.

**A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head.**

Fred smirked as the Gryffindors snickered.

**Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.**

"I hope it broke," George muttered.

" **That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between then. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to** _ **their**_ **Chaser!"**

"He was asking for it," Fred said with a shrug.

" **Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred,**

Madam Hooch gave Fred a stern look.

"There's no need to stoop to their level," Molly admonished.

**but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.**

" **Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"**

Cheers filled the hall again as everyone got into the game even though it was two years ago.

**Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.**

"' **Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass — very difficult indeed — YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"**

"Of course he did," Katie said grinning widely. "Oliver is the best."

Oliver had a smile on his face as he continued to read.

**Relieved, Harry zoomed away, gazing around for the Snitch, but still making sure he caught every word of Lee's commentary.**

"Why thank you my dear boy," Lee said with mock pompousness.

**It was essential that he hold Malfoy off the Snitch until Gryffindor was more than fifty points up —**

Oliver nodded his head in agreement as he read.

" **Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession — no!**

A few people snorted.

"He isn't biased at all," Urquhart rolled his eyes.

**Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field — THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"**

"It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin, everything bad that happens is going to be deliberate," Charlie said knowingly.

**Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head.**

"Filthy cheater," Tonks said as her hair turned red.

The Gryffindor quidditch team glared at Montague.

**Katie cart-wheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.**

"I'm surprised she stayed in the air," Charlie said sounding impressed.

**Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him.**

Many people snickered as Montague scowled.

**A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Seeker.**

"Because she's amazing!" Fred and George yelled.

" **THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING —"**

The students looked amused.

"You can never be bored listening to Lee's commentary," Dean chuckled.

" **Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way —"**

" **I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"**

"I was only telling the truth," Lee said with a careless shrug.

**Harry felt a huge jolt of excitement. He had seen the Snitch — it was shimmering at the foot of one of the Gryffindor goal posts — but he mustn't catch it yet — and if Malfoy saw it —**

"He was too busy watching me to see anything," Harry said.

**Faking a look of sudden concentration, Harry pulled his Firebolt around and sped off toward the Slytherin end — it worked.**

"Good thing Malfoy is a gullible idiot," Ron said smirking.

Draco glared at Ron.

**Malfoy went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there…**

**WHOOSH.**

**One of the Bludgers came streaking past Harry's right ear, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then again…**

**WHOOSH.**

**The second Bludger grazed Harry's elbow.**

A few people winced and some of the younger years sent worried looks towards Harry.

**The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.**

**Harry had a fleeting glimpse of Bole and Derrick zooming toward him, clubs raised — He turned the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.**

Three fourths of the students laughed.

"That's what they get for being no good dirty cheats," Lee shouted.

"Jordan!" McGonagall admonished.

" **Ha haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads.**

Lee grinned widely as the two beaters glared at him.

" **Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt!**

"Is he still advertising the Firebolt?" Tonks asked amused.

"It seems so," Remus answered.

**And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle — Flint alongside her — poke him in the eye, Angelina! —**

The teachers shook their heads in resignation, Gryffindor and Slytherin would always fight dirty when it came to quidditch.

**it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke —**

Several students snorted.

"No it wasn't." A few of Lee's friends said.

**oh no — Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save —!"**

**But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.**

" **Sorry, Professor, sorry!**

"Lie." Fred and George said amused.

Lee grinned at his best friends while McGonagall rubbed the bridge of her nose.

**Won't happen again!**

"Another lie." The twins said.

**So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession —"**

**It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in.**

"It was Gryffindor verse Slytherin what did you expect?" Dean asked.

"It was a dirty game," Seamus said. "But it was bloody brilliant."

"You got the bloody part right," one of the Slytherin chasers muttered.

**Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle.**

Moody shook his head in disgust.

**Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger.**

Glares were sent towards the Slytherin table.

**George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation.**

"I don't regret it either," George said, he didn't even waiver under his mother's stern look.

**Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.**

**The Snitch had disappeared again. Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for it once Gryffindor was fifty points ahead —**

**Katie scored. Fifty-ten.**

"Go Katie!" Katie's friends cheered and Katie blushed.

**Fred and George Weasley were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge.**

"Thanks," Katie said as she smiled at the twins.

**Bole and Derrick took advantage of Fred's and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood;**

McGonagall shook her head in disgust, she loved quidditch but she didn't condone that sort of violence.

**they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.**

Most of the students in the hall winced.

Oliver grimaced as he read that line; that had been extremely painful.

**Madam Hooch was beside herself.**

" **YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"**

**And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred Weasley pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands;**

Fred and George high fived once more.

**Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal — seventy-ten.**

The Gryffindors cheered.

Umbridge scowled, all of this cheering was getting on her nerves.

**The Gryffindor crowd below was screaming itself hoarse — Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs.**

"Go Harry!" Dennis cheered. "You can do it."

**Harry could almost feel hundreds of eyes following him as he soared around the field, high above the rest of the game, with Malfoy speeding along behind him.**

**And then he saw it. The Snitch was sparkling twenty feet above him.**

**Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but suddenly, the Firebolt was slowing down —**

"What?" Charlie demanded. "Why?"

Harry glared at Draco. "You'll see."

**Horrified, he looked around. Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbed hold of the Firebolt's tail, and was pulling it back.**

"Cheater!" Several people yelled.

"Of course Malfoy would cheat," Ginny spat.

Glares were directed towards the young Malfoy heir.

" **You —"**

**Harry was angry enough to hit Malfoy, but couldn't reach**

"Wish you could've," Ron muttered.

— **Malfoy was panting with the effort of holding onto the Firebolt, but his eyes were sparkling maliciously.**

"Malfoy's eyes are always described as sparkling maliciously," Dean pointed out.

"That's because they always are," Harry said dryly.

**He had achieved what he'd wanted to do — the Snitch had disappeared again.**

" **Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics." Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.**

" **YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee Jordan was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach.**

"I shouldn't have bothered," Lee said amused. "McGonagall was just as angry."

" **YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B —"**

The Gryffindors were still glaring at the Slytherins.

**Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.**

The students looked amused while McGonagall blushed.

**Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet.**

Alicia scowled, she had been so angry it had been hard for her to concentrate.

**The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins, delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry, were being spurred on to greater heights.**

"Cheating bastards," Euan muttered.

" **Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for goal — Montague scores —" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…"**

**Harry was now marking Malfoy so closely their knees kept hitting each other. Harry wasn't going to let Malfoy anywhere near the Snitch…**

"Good," Charlie said firmly.

" **Get out of it, Potter!" Malfoy yelled in frustration as he tried to turn and found Harry blocking him.**

Harry smirked.

" **Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, Angelina, COME ON!"**

**Harry looked around.**

**Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper — they were all going to block her —**

"Cheating scum!" Many of the students yelled.

**Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle, and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.**

"I wasn't going to let them hurt her if I could help it," Harry said glaring at the Slytherins.

Angelina smiled. "Thanks Harry."

" **AAAAAAARRRGH!"**

**They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them;**

The students snickered.

**Angelina's way was clear.**

Angelina grinned and high fived Harry.

" **SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty Points to twenty!"**

**Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.**

"You really are an amazing flyer," Hermione told Harry honestly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

**And then he saw something to make his heart stand still.**

The hall was staring intently at the book.

**Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face**

Everyone even the younger years knew that Gryffindor won so no one was upset.

— **there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer —**

**Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead —**

" **Go! Go! Go!" Harry urged his broom. He was gaining on Malfoy —**

The Gryffindors wore smug looks.

**Harry flattened himself to the broom handle as Bole sent a Bludger at him — he was at Malfoy's ankles — he was level —**

"The Firebolt must be exceptionally fast," Tonks whistled.

"It is," Harry said fondly.

**Harry threw himself forward, took both hands off his broom.**

The adults groaned.

"Harry," Molly said worriedly. "That's not safe."

Harry smiled. "I was fine Mrs. Weasley; I knew what I was doing."

**He knocked Malfoy's arm out of the way and —**

" **YES!"**

Three houses erupted into cheers as if the game had just occurred.

Oliver had a giddy smile on his face as he read the next sentence.

**He pulled out of his dive, his hand in the air, and the stadium exploded.**

The team grinned at the memory.

**Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.**

Padfoot was barking excitedly, his tail wagging frantically.

The younger years looked as though they wished they could see a game like that.

"That was an amazing day," Harry said grinning wide.

**Then Wood was speeding toward him, half-blinded by tears; he seized Harry around the neck and sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder.**

Oliver's old team smiled at him, they had all been so happy to have finally won the cup.

Oliver looked like he was going to cry again as he looked up and grinned at Harry.

**Harry felt two large thumps as Fred and George hit them; then Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's voices, "** _**We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!** _ **" Tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.**

Alicia, Katie and Angelina all got up to kiss Harry, the twins and Oliver on the cheek.

**Wave upon wave of crimson supporters was pouring over the barriers onto the field. Hands were raining down on their backs. Harry had a confused impression of noise and bodies pressing in on him. Then he, and the rest of the team, were hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd.**

**Thrust into the light, he saw Hagrid, plastered with crimson rosettes — "Yeh beat 'em, Harry, yeh beat 'em! Wait till I tell Buckbeak!"**

**There was Percy, jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten.**

Percy blushed but grinned nevertheless.

**Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder even than Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag;**

McGonagall was smiling at her old house team; they had made her very proud that day.

**and there, fighting their way toward Harry, were Ron and Hermione. Words failed them.**

"We were so happy for you," Hermione told him smiling.

**They simply beamed as Harry was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.**

Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor cheered again.

**If only there had been a Dementor around…**

"It wouldn't have stood a chance," Harry said grinning.

**As a sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, as he lifted it into the air, Harry felt he could have produced the world's best Patronus.**

Harry smiled, that was definitely an amazing memory and such a good change from the past couple of chapters.

A grinning Oliver marked the page and closed the book. "That's the end of the chapter."

Dumbledore stood up and the hall fell into silence. "It is late we should all return to our rooms for the evening. Tomorrow we will finish the rest of book three." The students looked excited and broke into whispers as the trio exchanged a significant look. "I also have an announcement to make." The hall once more went quiet. "After tomorrow we will take a day off from reading, that day will be a Hogsmeade day for those in third year and up." The students looked excited since a Hogsmeade weekend wasn't due until after the winter holidays. "After our day off we will begin reading Mr. Potter's fourth year."

Harry stiffened he was not looking forward to reading about his fourth year especially not the end of it.

Umbridge smiled, they would finally get to the book where his big lies began.

Fudge looked uncertainly at Dumbledore, knowing that Voldemort was at Hogwarts four years ago meant that there was a large chance that he really was resurrected. He was hoping that if that was true there would be some way for his career to be salvaged.

"Return to the great hall tomorrow morning at seven," Dumbledore told the students. "You are all dismissed."

The hall broke into conversations as everyone stood up to make their way to their common rooms.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that Daphne was having a whispered conversation with Tracey. He didn't know if she'd say yes but he knew that he had to ask, he took a deep breath and turned towards his two best friends.

"I'll meet you both in the common room," Harry said to Hermione and Ron.

Ron looked confused. "Where are you going?"

Harry looked slightly uncomfortable. "Over to the Slytherin table."

Harry thought that Ron's eyes would bug out of his head. "The Slytherin table? Why in Merlin's name would you do that?"

Hermione who had noticed the looks going back and forth between Harry and Daphne rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ronald isn't it obvious?" Harry and Ron turned to look at her. "Harry is going to ask Daphne Greengrass to Hogsmeade."

"What?" Ron demanded. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "You can't really be that thick," Hermione said as she stood up. "He's starting to have feelings for her."

Ron looked between the Slytherin table and Harry with wide eyes. "Oh. But...but..."

"Don't say that I can't talk to someone just because they're a Slytherin Ron," Harry said as he too stood up. "We aren't eleven anymore, I'm done hating people just because they're in Slytherin. As my best friend you should respect that."

Ron opened his mouth but shut it at a glare from Hermione. "Ok, but be careful Harry," Ron said sounding genuinely worried.

"I'll be fine," Harry assured Ron.

Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table where only a few students were still seated; Daphne, Tracey, a blonde girl who looked to be related to Daphne and a few seventh years. Those who were still in the hall watched as Harry walked towards the Slytherins. He had almost reached the table when he saw Tracey nudge Daphne and the blonde girl looked up, she had a slightly surprised look in her eyes but it quickly turned into one of happiness when a smile broke out across her lips.

"Hi Daphne, Tracey," Harry said as he stood across from them. "And..." He trailed off looking slightly awkward.

"Astoria Greengrass," the small blonde girl said holding out her right hand which he took in his own and shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Harry said smiling at the younger girl.

"Hi Harry," Tracey said with an amused smile. "Astoria and I will see you back in the common room Daph."

Daphne nodded her head but didn't take her eyes away from Harry's.

"You can sit down you know Harry," Daphne said teasingly. "Our table doesn't bite."

Harry chuckled nervously; he was never the greatest with girls, especially not with a girl he didn't really know. He looked into her eyes and he once again felt butterflies in his stomach, it was a different feeling from when he had first talked to Cho this felt better, more right in a way that he couldn't explain.

"I was just wondering Daphne, I mean you don't have to say yes but I was just wondering," Harry said as he stuffed his sweaty hands into his robe pockets. "Would you go with me to Hogsmeade?" He blurted out the question; he knew if he didn't ask then that he never would.

Daphne looked into his eyes again it looked to Harry as though she was searching for something. "On a date?"

Harry was beginning to feel sick; she was going to say no wasn't she? Of course she was going to say no, she's the most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen, not to mention smart if what Hermione told him about her being number two in the year just behind Hermione was true. Why would a girl like her want to go out with a trouble magnet like Harry? But he couldn't stop himself from answering her question.

"Yes," Harry said sounding embarrassed. "On a date."

Daphne smiled, it was a beautiful smile and Harry decided right then and there that he could look at it all day. "I'd like that very much."

Harry blinked a couple of times; he could've sworn that Daphne had just said yes. "Yes?" Harry repeated not sure that he had heard correctly, he had been sure that he would make a fool out of himself but after all nothing could be more embarrassing than everyone knowing all of your secrets.

"Yes Harry, I would love to go on a date with you to Hogsmeade," Daphne said, the smile still hadn't left her face.

"Great," Harry said as a grin broke out on his face.

"Great," Daphne repeated.

Harry turned around when he heard a noise and he realized that there were about fifteen people still in the hall watching them intently and he turned red.

"We should probably get going," Harry said trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah," Daphne said as she stood up and smoothed down her robes.

"I'll walk you to the dungeons," Harry offered.

"Okay," Daphne smiled.

They made their way out of the hall and began walking towards the dungeons.

"This must be hard for you?" Daphne said after a moment of silence, which in both of their opinions had been surprisingly comfortable. "Everyone reading about your personal life. I don't think I could handle it if everyone were to find out all of my secrets."

"Yeah it's hard," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "But there is an upside to it all."

One of Daphne's eye brows rose in question.

"Everyone will finally learn the truth about Voldemort," Harry said, he noticed that Daphne flinched at the name but not as bad as most people.

"It must be annoying having everyone call you a liar all the time," Daphne said.

"It is, but I have my friends."

"Still it must be difficult."

"Yeah, but unfortunately I'm used to it," Harry sighed. "Every year almost the whole school hates me for one reason or another. In my first year it was because I lost a hundred and fifty points, in my second year almost everyone thought that I was the heir of Slytherin, last year everyone hated me because they thought that I entered my name into the Triwizard Tournament and this year everyone thinks I'm lying about Voldemort being back. I dread to learn what everyone will be thinking of me next year."

"You can't let what people say get you down Harry."

"I know, it just gets hard having the entire school and now the entire wizarding world turn against you. I'm just glad that I have Ron and Hermione, I honestly don't know what I'd do without them."

"From what we've read they do seem like good friends," Daphne admitted. "Not very many friends would be willing to risk their lives like that."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah I know; I don't like them risking their lives either."

"I know it's obvious to anyone who actually pays attention to the books that you care about them just as much as they care about you."

A small smile played on Harry's lips, "Yeah."

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you like being in Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"Honestly?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded. "Sometimes yes and sometimes no." Daphne answered, she was surprised when she answered him honestly but there was something about him that made her feel like she could trust him. "When I came to Hogwarts I figured that I would either be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, my father was in Slytherin and my mother in Ravenclaw. My best friend Tracey is in Slytherin too as you know so that's good but some of the people in Slytherin like Malfoy for instance aren't exactly the kind of people I wish to be around. My family was neutral in the first war and they are in this one as well." Harry gave her a surprised look and Daphne gave him a small smile. "Yes, my parents are fully aware that You-Know-Who is back, neither of them supports him but they are friends with some people who do. My mother actually thought about moving us away when he returned but father convinced her that it would be the best thing for us if we stayed."

Harry was shocked that Daphne was revealing so much to him; he had heard about her family before and knew that they were neutral but he didn't know that she'd be so forthcoming. From what he had heard Slytherins were usually secretive and kept everything close to their chest, she definitely wasn't the typical Slytherin.

Daphne looked at Harry and she could tell that he was surprised by what she was telling him, she still didn't know why she was saying so much but her gut was telling her to trust him. She usually kept things to herself and if she told anyone it was either her best friend Tracey, her sister Astoria, or her good friends Lily Moon and Blaise Zabini.

They reached the blank stretch of wall which was the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said with a nervous smile, his nervousness was back now that they weren't walking.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Daphne said.

Surprising Harry, Daphne walked forward and gave him a hug.

Harry was momentarily shocked but quickly recovered and hugged the Slytherin girl back.

"Goodnight Harry," Daphne said as she pulled away.

"Goodnight Daphne," Harry said before turning around and making his way up to Gryffindor tower.

By the time Harry arrived at Gryffindor tower most of the younger students were asleep, everyone wanted to be well rested for the reading. Ron and Hermione however were sitting in their usual seats by the fire and surprisingly so was Bill Weasley.

"Harry," Hermione said happily when she saw her best friend walking over. "How did it go?"

"She said yes," Harry said grinning goofily.

Hermione's smile widened, "That's good Harry I'm glad."

"That's brilliant mate," Ron said after a look from Hermione, it was obvious to Harry that Hermione gave Ron a talking to after they had left the great hall.

"What are you doing up here Bill?" Harry asked as he took his usual seat.

"I came to talk to you actually," Bill said.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

"How would you feel about going to Gringotts tomorrow after the third book is finished?" Bill asked.

"I'd like that," Harry said smiling.

"Good," Bill said. "I'll let your account manager know that we'll be there sometime in the afternoon."

Harry looked shocked. "Account manager?"

"Yeah," Bill said grinning amusedly. "All of the families with a lot of gold have them."

"Oh," Harry said, he didn't know how else to respond.

"Yeah," Bill said as he looked down at his watch. "I'll see you three tomorrow, I have some work to do before I go to bed."

The trio and Bill exchanged goodbyes, and soon the common room was empty with the exception of Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"So you and Greengrass?" Ron asked as he stared into the crackling fire.

"Yeah," Harry said after a few seconds of silence. "Are you two honestly okay with it? I mean we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, we haven't even gone on a date yet, nothing may come out of it."

"I'm fine with it Harry," Hermione said, and Harry could hear the honesty behind her words. "You're my best friend, my brother in all but blood and you know that as long as she doesn't hurt you than I'm perfectly okay with it"

"Hermione talked to you after we got back from the great hall," Ron said looking sheepish. "You know I've never liked Slytherins but she's been sticking up for you during the reading of the books so she can't be too bad. If you want to try dating her than I'll support you. After all what are best mates for?"

Harry grinned at his two best friends. "You two are amazing you know that?"

"We know." Hermione and Ron said seriously.

There was a moment of silence before the three fifth year Gryffindors burst into peals of laughter.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the students trickled into the great hall and by seven AM everyone was seated at their house table with the exception of Luna who was once again sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The Weasley's once again took place by the trio at the Gryffindor table; Remus joined them there as well and took a seat next to Arthur. Snuffles laid down in his usual spot behind Harry.

During breakfast everyone talked about what they had read yesterday and they made assumptions about what they'd be reading today. As Harry listened to the speculations he had to stop himself from snorting, no one even came close to guessing correctly.

Harry looked over at the Slytherin table as he pushed his breakfast plate away and caught Daphne's eye, the two smiled at each other before looking away.

Cho and Ginny, both of who had been watching Harry noticed the exchange and felt a pang of jealousy.

Cho had feelings for Harry and she thought that he had felt for her as well but now it seemed like he was going to go for that blonde Slytherin girl.

Ginny frowned, she knew that Harry still saw her as Ron's little sister but she had hoped that he would start to see her as just Ginny and that maybe one day they could date.

Dumbledore stood up as the breakfast disappeared from all of the tables only leaving behind goblets and flagons filled with various drinks. "Today we will be finishing book three," Dumbledore opened the book to the correct page and read the chapter title, his eyes lost their twinkle as he read the title, he knew just what that prediction was. "Sybill would you care to read?"

Trelawney looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes magnified behind her glasses. "Of course Albus."

Dumbledore waved his wand and the book floated over to Trelawney landing open and on the correct page.

 **"Professor Trelawney's Prediction,"** Trelawney read out before looking at the title in shock.

The hall looked at the Divination people in shock. Did Trelawney actually make a prediction?

McGonagall and Hermione both pursed their lips, they both knew of the prediction but both knew that is was a one in a billion with Trelawney.

Lavender and Parvati looked at their Divination professor reverently.

Trelawney shook herself from her shock and began to read.

**Harry's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week.**

"As did the partying," Lee announced to the hall.

"I know I should be surprised but I'm really not," Orla Quirke said sounding amused.

**Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry,**

"Those are the days," Eleanor Branstone said wistfully. "If only the weather was always like that here."

**and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice,**

"That sounds lovely," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

**perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.**

"The squids actually very friendly," George said grinning.

**But they couldn't.**

"Unfortunately," Ron muttered.

**Exams were nearly upon them,**

"No!" The twins yelled dramatically.

The adults looked at the twins disapprovingly.

**and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating**

"Except for Hermione," Ron teased.

"Very funny," Hermione said over the snickering.

**while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George Weasley had been spotted working;**

Many teachers raised their eyebrows at that.

"Really?" Charlie asked surprised.

"We do study sometimes," Fred told his older brother.

"It's just rare," George added.

Molly frowned at her twin sons.

**they were about to take their O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).**

"Which you only got three of each," Molly said deprecatorily.

"We should've gotten an Acceptable just for showing up," Fred said with a shrug.

"That's not how it works Mr. Weasley and you know that," McGonagall said sternly.

**Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests),**

The seventh years grimaced; taking NEWTS required endless hours of studying.

**the highest qualification Hogwarts offered. As Percy hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic,**

"The Ministry of Magic is full of spineless morons," Ron muttered so that Percy couldn't hear.

**he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy,**

"Understatement," Ginny said scowling, Percy would snap at everyone for no reason.

**and gave very severe punishments to anybody who disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings.**

"He's like the academic version of Oliver," Katie said teasingly.

The students laughed.

Percy tried to look disapproving but the amusement in his eyes gave him away.

**In fact, the only person who seemed more anxious than Percy was Hermione.**

"No surprises there," Harper muttered to his fellow Slytherins.

**Harry and Ron had given up asking her how she was managing to attend several classes at once,**

"It only took you two the entire year to stop asking," Dean pointed out.

"We were really curious," Ron said.

**but they couldn't restrain themselves when they saw the exam schedule she had drawn up for herself.**

"Anyone would've found it odd," shrugged Ron.

**The first column read:**

**Monday**

**9 o'clock, Arithmancy**

**9 o'clock, Transfiguration**

All around the hall students were raising their eyebrows.

**Lunch**

**1 o'clock, Charms**

**1 o'clock, Ancient Runes**

"I don't think that's possible," Stephen Cornfoot said slowly.

"It is," Hermione said mysteriously.

The students were looking at Hermione like she had finally lost her mind.

Susan nodded her head, her guess had been right; Hermione somehow had a time turner.

**"Hermione?" Ron said cautiously, because she was liable to explode when interrupted these days.**

"She had gone mental towards the end of the year," a fourth year Gryffindor whispered to her friend. "I asked her a question one day and she went off on me."

**"Er – are you sure you've copied down these times right?"**

**"What?" snapped Hermione, picking up the exam schedule and examining it. "Yes, of course I have."**

More curious looks were sent to Hermione.

A light bulb went off in a few of the seventh years' heads, they guessed she had a time turner but they were all confused as to where she would've gotten one.

**"Is there any point asking how you're going to sit for two exams at once?" said Harry.**

"Not really," Lavender said.

"When I asked she snapped at me," Parvati said dryly.

"Sorry about that," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It's okay," Parvati told her dorm mate. "It's obvious you had a lot going on."

**"No," said Hermione shortly. "Have either of you seen my copy of _Numerology and Gramatica_?"**

"Why would they of all people have your book?" Draco sneered.

Glares were sent to Draco; obviously people were still mad at him for the Buckbeak situation.

**"Oh, yeah, I borrowed it for a bit of bedtime reading," said Ron,**

A few people snickered while Hermione rolled her eyes.

**but very quietly. Hermione started shifting heaps of parchment. Just then, there was a rustle at the window and Hedwig fluttered through it, note clutched tightly in her beak.**

**"It's from Hagrid," said Harry ripping the note open. "Buckbeak's appeal - it's set for the sixth**."

"It wasn't much of an appeal," Hermione said scathingly.

**"That's the day we finish our exams," said Hermione, still looking everywhere for her Arithmancy book.**

"Did you end up finding it?" Kenneth Towler asked his house mate.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Crookshanks was laying on it."

A few people snorted.

**"And they're coming up here to do it," said Harry, still reading from the letter. "Someone from the Ministry of Magic - and an executioner."**

Several of the girls in the hall gasped.

"Why would they bring an executioner to an appeal?" Fawcett demanded.

"Because they weren't going to be doing much appealing," Harry answered the Ravenclaw through gritted teeth.

**Hermione looked up, startled.**

**"They're bringing the executioner to the appeal! But that sounds as though they've already decided!"**

"Because they had," Ron muttered darkly.

**"Yeah, it does," said Harry slowly.**

**"They can't!" Ron howled. "I've spent ages reading up stuff for him, they can't just ignore it all!"**

"With Lucius Malfoy paying everyone off they can and they will," Laura Madley muttered.

**But Harry had a horrible feeling that the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures had had its mind made up for it by Mr. Malfoy.**

"And I was correct," Harry snarled.

The more that Fudge heard the more uncomfortable he was becoming and the more he was beginning to regret some of his past actions.

**Draco, who had been noticeably subdued since Gryffindor's triumph in the Quidditch final, seemed to regain some of his old swagger over the next few days.**

"Shame," Ron said scathingly. "I prefer it when Malfoy is miserable."

Draco glared at Ron.

**From sneering comments Harry overheard, Malfoy was certain Buckbeak was going to be killed, and seemed thoroughly pleased with himself for bringing it about.**

The students glared at Draco while the adults looked disgusted.

"You disgust me," Astoria spat.

"What kind of person finds joy in the death of an innocent creature?" Tracey demanded.

"That beast wasn't innocent!" Draco snapped. "That thing attacked me!"

"It only attacked you because you insulted it," Tracey retorted.

Draco knew she was right so he just scowled.

**It was all Harry could do to stop himself imitating Hermione and hitting Malfoy in the face on these occasions.**

"I wish you would've hit him," Ron muttered angrily.

**And the worst thing of all was that they had no time or opportunity to go and see Hagrid, because the strict new security measures had not been lifted, and Harry didn't dare retrieve his Invisibility Cloak from below the one-eyed witch.**

"I can't believe you left it there for so long," Ron whispered.

Harry shrugged. "The only ones at the time who knew of that passage where us three and the twins."

**Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third-years emerged from Transfiguration at lunch-time on Monday limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise.**

"Why would you need to turn a teapot into a tortoise?" Patricia Stimpson asked bewildered.

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked pompously.

"You might one day want a tortoise and all you have on you is a tea pot," Fred stated.

A few people snorted.

**Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise had looked more like a turtle,**

A few people raised their eyebrows at Hermione who blushed.

**which was the least of everyone else's worries.**

**"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare …"**

A few people snickered.

**"Were the tortoises supposed to breathe steam?"**

More students snickered as Seamus blushed.

**Then, after a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam.**

"I enjoyed that one," Hermione said smiling.

**Hermione had been right;**

"Of course," Draco muttered under his breath.

**Professor Flitwick did indeed test them on Cheering Charms. Harry slightly overdid his out of nerves and Ron, who was partnering him, ended up in fits of hysterical laughter and had to be led away to a quiet room for an hour before he was ready to perform the Charm himself.**

Harry and Ron both turned red as the students broke out into more snickers.

**After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start revising for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions and Astronomy.**

"Potions was a nightmare," Neville groaned.

Snape sneered.

**Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning with a very preoccupied air indeed; his heart didn't seem to be in it at all.**

"I don't blame him," Hannah said sympathetically.

**He had provided a large tub of Flobberworms for the class, and told them that, to pass the test, their Flobberworm had to still be alive at the end of one hour.**

"That was the lamest exam ever," Pansy said scathingly but in a tone so only Draco could hear.

**As Flobberworms flourished best if left to their own devices, it was the easiest exam any of them had ever sat,**

Those who had taken that exam nodded their heads in agreement with the book.

**and also gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione plenty of opportunity to speak to Hagrid.**

**"Beaky's gettin' a bit depressed," Hagrid told them, bending low on the pretense of checking that Harry's flobberworm was still alive.**

"It would be hard for anyone to kill a flobberworm in an hour," Dean pointed out. "Unless you stepped on it or something."

**"Bin cooped up too long. But still... we'll know day after tomorrow – one way or the other – "**

The trio glared at Fudge, as the minister he should be doing something about all of the underhanded dealings that goes on in the ministry.

**They had Potions that afternoon, which was an unqualified disaster.**

"Isn't it always?" Neville moaned.

**Try as Harry might, he couldn't get his Confusing Concoction to thicken,**

Snape was inwardly smirking.

**and Snape, standing watch with an air of vindictive pleasure, scribbled something that looked suspiciously like a zero onto his notes before moving away.**

Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly. _'If only Severus could get over a two decade year old grudge.'_

**Then came Astronomy at midnight, up on the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning, in which Harry scribbled everything Florean Fortescue had ever told him about medieval witch-hunts,**

"I just guessed on the History exam," Seamus said with a shrug.

Seamus ignored the disapproving looks from his professors.

**while wishing he could have had one of Fortescue's choco-nut sundaes with him in the stifling classroom.**

"You weren't the only one," Ron said wistfully.

**Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun;**

"I like Herbology," Hannah said. "But I don't like how hot it gets in the green houses."

**then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.**

"Then freedom!" The twins yelled.

**Their second to last exam, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

"That was the best Defense exam I've ever had," Harry grinned.

"Definitely," Dean agreed.

Remus smiled at his ex-students.

**Professor Lupin had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken;**

Those who hadn't been at Hogwarts two years ago looked interested.

**a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow,**

Harry involuntarily shuddered as he remembered the Second Task.

**cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk,**

Ron grimaced, the hinkypunk had confused him.

**then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.**

Hermione blushed pink as she remembered what her boggart had been; she knew that everyone was going to laugh at her if the book said what hers was.

**"Excellent, Harry," Lupin muttered as Harry climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."**

Harry smiled; Defense had always been his best subject.

"You've always been the best in Defense," Hermione told her best friend with a smile.

Harry's smile widened.

Umbridge sneered. _'As if, that boy is horrible in class.'_

**Flushed with his success, Harry hung around to watch Ron and Hermione. Ron did very well until he reached the hinkypunk, which successfully confused him into sinking waist-high into the quagmire.**

The twins snickered as Ron turned red.

**Hermione did everything perfectly until she reached the trunk with the boggart in it.**

Everyone looked curious as to what Hermione's boggart could be.

Harry and Ron exchanged amused looks.

**After about a minute inside it, she burst out again, screaming.**

"What was it?" Several people asked.

Hermione went from pink to red.

**"Hermione!" said Lupin, startled. "What's the matter?"**

**"P - P - Professor McGonagall!" Hermione gasped, pointing into the trunk. "Sh - she said I'd failed everything!"**

The hall went silent and everyone turned to look at Hermione, after a few seconds everyone burst into laughter.

"That has got to be the funniest boggart," Fred said as he clutched his stomach.

"Failure," Susan said frowning, she was one of the few people not laughing. "It's not a funny fear."

"Thanks Susan," Hermione said but she was still red.

"Hermione," Harry said as he grabbed his best friends hand and squeezed it. "You don't have to be perfect at everything."

"I know," Hermione sighed. "That wouldn't be my boggart anymore."

**It took a little while to calm Hermione down.**

Draco rolled his eyes. _'Of course the mudblood's greatest fear would be not being the best in every subject.'_

**When at last she had regained a grip on herself, she, Harry, and Ron went back to the castle.**

**Ron was still slightly inclined to laugh at Hermione's boggart,**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning.

**but an argument was averted by the sight that met them on the top of the steps.**

"Do we want to know?" Fleur said looking at the book hesitantly.

The trio glowered at the minister.

**Cornelius Fudge,**

"Oh this can't be good," Eddie Carmichael muttered to Bradley.

**sweating slightly in his pinstriped cloak, was standing there staring out at the grounds.**

"He must be there for the appeal," Laura Madley said.

**He started at the sight of Harry.**

**"Hello there, Harry!" he said. "Just had an exam, I expect? Nearly finished?"**

"Back when I was on good terms with the minister," Harry sneered in an uncanny impersonation of Draco.

The students snickered while Fudge looked flustered.

**"Yes," said Harry. Hermione and Ron, not being on speaking terms with the Minister of Magic, hovered awkwardly in the background.**

Harry wanted nothing more than to yell at Fudge and call the man the world's biggest hypocrite and a few other choice words but he knew that it would cause more trouble than it's worth.

 **"Lovely day," said Fudge, casting an eye over the lake.** **"Pity... pity..."**

"It's a pity that it's a lovely day?" Rose asked confused.

"He was probably talking about the hippogriff," a Hufflepuff prefect told the young girl.

"Oh," Rose said.

**He sighed deeply and looked down at Harry.**

**"I'm here on an unpleasant mission, Harry. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures required a witness to the execution of a mad hippogriff.**

"Mad my ass," Ginny said glaring at the minister.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed shocked.

**As I needed to visit Hogwarts to check on the Black situation,**

Harry's hands balled into fists as he thought about the 'Black situation'.

**I was asked to step in."**

**"Does that mean the appeal's already happened?" Ron interrupted, stepping forward.**

Ron sighed; he had been so naive back then.

**"No, no, it's scheduled for this afternoon," said Fudge, looking curiously at Ron.**

**"Then you might not have to witness an execution at all!" said Ron stoutly. "The hippogriff might get off!"**

"Not going to happen," Charlie said through gritted teeth. "Not with Malfoy calling the shots."

"I didn't know that back then," Ron muttered as his ears turned red.

**Before Fudge could answer, two wizards came through the castle doors behind him. One was so ancient he appeared to be withering before their very eyes;**

A few snorts were heard around the hall.

"You do have a lovely way of describing people," Owen Cauldwell said looking amused.

**the other was tall and strapping, with a thin back mustache.**

"Macnair," Harry hissed with venom.

Harry was shot surprised looks by those who heard him. Why didn't he like this Macnair guy?

**Harry gathered that they were representatives of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, because the very old wizard squinted toward Hagrid's cabin and said in a feeble voice, "Dear, dear, I'm getting too old for this... Two o'clock, isn't it, Fudge?"**

**The black-mustached man was fingering something in his belt; Harry looked and saw that he was running one broad thumb along the blade of a shining axe.**

Harry snarled under his breath as his fists turned white from being clenched so tightly.

**Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs and jerked her head toward the entrance hall.**

**"Why'd you stop me?" said Ron angrily as they entered the Great Hall for lunch. "Did you see them? They've even got the axe ready! This isn't justice!"**

Hagrid smiled at Ron, he was glad that his friend was sticking up for him and Buckbeak.

**"Ron, your dad works for the Ministry, you can't go saying things like that to his boss!" said Hermione, but she too looked very upset.**

"That's true," Angelina said. "It wouldn't make Mr. Weasley look good."

 **"As** **long as Hagrid keeps his head this time, and argue his case properly, they can't possibly execute Buckbeak..."**

Hermione sighed, like Ron she was thinking about how naive she had been two years ago.

**But Harry could tell Hermione didn't really believe what she was saying.**

"I wanted to," Hermione said quietly. "I really, really wanted to."

**All around them, people were talking excitedly as they ate their lunch, happily anticipating the end of the exams that afternoon, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione, lost in worry about Hagrid and Buckbeak, didn't join in.**

"You three shouldn't have worried so much," Hagrid told the trio.

"You're our friend and you were in trouble," Harry said as though Hagrid was crazy for suggesting they shouldn't have been worried. "Of course we were worried about both you and Buckbeak."

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement with Harry's words.

**Harry's and Ron's last exam was Divination;**

Harry grimaced as the prediction Trelawney made replayed in his head.

**Hermione's, Muggle Studies.**

"Fun," Draco drawled.

For what seemed to Draco like the billionth time, glares were sent his way.

**They walked up the marble staircase together; Hermione left them on the first floor and Harry and Ron proceeded all the way up to the seventh, where many of their class were sitting on the spiral staircase to Professor Trelawney's classroom, trying to cram in a bit of last-minute studying.**

"There really is no point in studying for that class," Seamus said with a shrug.

**"She's seeing us all separately," Neville informed them as they went to sit down next to him. He had his copy of _Unfogging the Future_ open on his lap at the pages devoted to crystal gazing.**

"I hate that book," Dean muttered.

**"Have either of you ever seen anything in a crystal ball?" he asked them unhappily.**

"Ron predicted the weather," Harry said smirking.

The fifth year male Gryffindors snickered.

**"Nope," said Ron in an offhand voice. He kept checking his watch; Harry knew that he was counting down the time until Buckbeak's appeal started.**

The adults frowned; thirteen year olds should be worried about homework, quidditch and friends not appeals and mass murderers.

**The line of people outside the classroom shortened very slowly.**

Everyone who hated Divination groaned loudly.

"That was the most boring hour of my life," Dean groaned.

**As each person climbed back down the silver ladder, the rest of the class hissed, "What did she ask? Was it okay?"**

**But they all refused to say.**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **"She says the crystal ball's told her that if I tell you, I'll have a horrible accident!" squeaked Neville as he clambered back down the** **ladder toward Harry and Ron, who had now reached the landing.**

"How convenient," Hermione said with a disdainful sniff.

Trelawney looked up from the book in order to frown at Hermione before returning back to reading.

**"That's convenient," snorted Ron. "You know, I'm starting to think Hermione was right about her" –**

"It only took you the whole year to realize it," George snorted.

Ron glared at his older brother.

**he jabbed his thumb toward the trapdoor overhead – "she's a right old fraud."**

Trelawney read that in an annoyed voice.

**"Yeah," said Harry, looking at his own watch. It-was now two o'clock. "Wish she'd hurry up..."**

**Parvati came back down the ladder glowing with pride.**

Padma rolled her eyes; she had never understood why her sister loved Divination.

**"She says I've got all the makings of a true Seer," she informed Harry and Ron. "I saw loads of stuff... Well, good luck!"**

Hermione resisted the strong urge to snort.

**She hurried off down the spiral staircase toward Lavender.**

**"Ronald Weasley," said the familiar, misty voice from over their heads.**

"I thought she was going in alphabetical order," Neville said frowning.

"So did I." Several people murmured.

**Ron grimaced at Harry and climbed the silver ladder out of sight. Harry was now the only person left to be tested.**

_'Of course I'd be last, I never thought about it until now but that was odd.'_ Harry thought as he glanced at Trelawney. _'She had gone in alphabetical order up until me.'_

**He settled himself on the floor with his back against the wall, listening to a fly buzzing in the sunny window, his mind across the grounds with Hagrid.**

**Finally, after about twenty minutes, Ron's large feet reappeared on the ladder.**

Ron mock glared at Harry.

**"How'd it go?" Harry asked him, standing up.**

**"Rubbish," said Ron.**

"Did you expect otherwise?" Dean asked with one raised eyebrow.

"No," Ron snorted.

**"Couldn't see a thing, so I made some stuff up.**

Parvati and Lavender looked scandalized, as did Trelawney.

**Don't think she was convinced, though..."**

"Thinking back I really can't blame her for not believing me," Ron shrugged. "What I had said was on the crazy side."

**"Meet you in the common room," Harry muttered as Professor Trelawney's voice called, "Harry Potter!"**

**The tower room was hotter than ever before;**

Harry made a face; the temperature was always horrible in that room.

**the curtains were closed, the fire was alight, and the usual sickly scent made Harry cough as he stumbled**

Pomfrey frowned at the Divination professor; that did not seem like a good learning environment.

**through the clutter of chairs and table to where Professor Trelawney sat waiting for him before a large crystal ball.**

**"Good day, my dear," she said softly. "If you would kindly gaze into the Orb... Take your time, now... then tell me what you see within it..."**

"I see a crazy old lady," Ron muttered.

**Harry bent over the crystal ball and stared, stared as hard as he could, willing it to show him something other than swirling white fog, butnothing happened.**

"That's all I got too," Dean shrugged.

"That's all anyone got," Ron said rolling his eyes.

**"Well?" Professor Trelawney prompted delicately. "What do you see?"**

**The heat was overpowering and his nostrils were stinging with the perfumed smoke wafting from the fire beside them. He thought of what Ron had just said, and decided to pretend.**

None of the teachers said anything, after all you either had the sight or you didn't, there was no in between.

**"Er – " said Harry, "a dark shape... um..."**

**"What does it resemble?" whispered Professor Trelawney. "Think, now..."**

**Harry cast his mind around and it landed on Buckbeak.**

**"A hippogriff," he said firmly.**

A few people raised their eyebrows.

Harry shrugged at all the curious looks. "It was the first thing that came to my mind."

**"Indeed!" whispered Professor Trelawney, scribbling keenly on the parchment perched upon her knees. "My boy, you may well be seeing the outcome of poor Hagrid's trouble with the Ministry of Magic!**

Hermione once more rolled her eyes.

**Look closer... Does the hippogriff appear to... have its head?"**

The students looked disgusted, even Lavender and Parvati wrinkled their noses.

Hermione glared at the Divination professor.

Hagrid looked horrified.

McGonagall glared at her colleague; that is not a proper thing to ask a student especially not a thirteen year old.

**"Yes," said Harry firmly.**

Moody rolled his good eye, in his opinion Divination was a waste of time, time you could be using to learn Defense.

**"Are you sure?" Professor Trelawney urged him. "Are you quite sure, dear? You don't see it writhing on the ground, perhaps, and a shadowy figure raising an axe behind it?"**

Several students made disgusted faces.

"That's sick," Leanne said looking green.

"That's not a nice image," a pale Hannah said.

**"No!" said Harry, starting to feel slightly sick.**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron grimaced.

**"No blood? No weeping Hagrid?"**

"What the hell is her problem?" Demelza whispered.

Romilda sent Trelawney a repulsed look. "I have no idea, but I am glad that I'm not taking Divination."

**"No!" said Harry again, wanting more than ever to leave the room and the heat. "It looks fine, it's – flying away..."**

The trio exchanged looks.

"If only she knew what really happened," Ron whispered. "You would've gotten an O for sure."

Harry just shrugged.

**Professor Trelawney sighed.**

**"Well, dear, I think we'll leave it there... A little disappointing... but I'm sure you did your best."**

Several of the students snorted.

**Relieved, Harry got up, picked up his bag and turned to go, but then a loud, harsh voice spoke behind him.**

"What?" Molly said worriedly.

**"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."**

"The prediction!" Lavender gasped.

Trelawney looked at the book in shock. She had made an actual prediction.

The students exchanged shocked looks. Trelawney wasn't a fraud?

**Harry wheeled around. Professor Trelawney had gone rigid in her armchair; her eyes were unfocused and her mouth sagging.**

"Is that real?" A first year Hufflepuff asked looking scared.

"I am afraid it is," Dumbledore answered sounding grave.

The students once again exchanged looks, but this time they were looks of worry. Why did the headmaster not sound happy that Trelawney made a real prediction?

**"S – sorry?" said Harry.**

**But Professor Trelawney didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes started to roll. Harry sat there in a panic. She looked as though she was about to have some sort of seizure.**

Dumbledore internally sighed as he thought about both of the prophecy that Trelawney had made, and how they both concerned Voldemort.

**He hesitated, thinking of running to the hospital wing – and then Professor Trelawney spoke again, in the same harsh voice, quite unlike her own:**

**"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS.**

The hall immediately tensed.

"It's about You-Know-Who," a second year Ravenclaw squeaked.

Harry closed his eyes; he didn't want to hear this.

**HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS.**

Harry and Ron both curled their hands into fists as they thought about the rat.

"Is she talking about Sirius Black?" Hannah asked sounding faint.

No one answered so Trelawney continued to read.

**TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER.**

Remus narrowed his eyes into slits at the memory of Pettigrew escaping.

Snuffles growled at the book.

**THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S AID,**

Harry involuntarily winced, something that several people noticed.

Fudge's eyes had gone wide like saucers.

Umbridge was staring at the book. _'This can't be true, this can't be true. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not back!'_

**GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS.**

The adults exchanged worried looks.

"That doesn't sound good," a pale Susan pointed out the obvious.

**TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER...**

Harry opened his eyes and glared at the table, he hated Wormtail almost as much as he hated Voldemort.

**Professor Trelawney's head fell forward onto her chest. She made a grunting sort of noise.**

A few of the younger students shivered, that sounded creepy.

 **Harry sat there, staring at her. Then, quite** **suddenly, Professor Trelawney's head snapped up again.**

**"I'm so sorry, dear boy," she said dreamily, "the heat of the day, you know... I drifted off for a moment..."**

"She doesn't remember," Parvati said wide eyed.

"No," Trelawney said for once sounding normal. "No I don't."

**Harry sat there, staring at her.**

**"Is there anything wrong, my dear?"**

"Well you only told him that the darkest wizard in several centuries was going to return," George said nonchalantly.

"And that he would be even more terrible than before," Fred said airily.

"So of course not." The twins finished together.

No one laughed or said a word; everyone was too shocked from what they had just heard.

**"You – you just told me that the – the Dark Lord's going to rise again... that his servant's going to go back to him."**

**Professor Trelawney looked thoroughly startled.**

**"The Dark Lord? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? My dear boy, that's hardly something to joke about... Rise again, indeed – "**

"Why would Harry of all people joke about that?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" **But you just said it! You said the Dark Lord – "**

**"I think you must have dozed off too, dear!" said Professor Trelawney. "I would certainly not presume to predict anything quite as far-fetched as that!"**

"You had no problem predicting my death on a weekly basis," Harry muttered.

 **Harry climbed back down the ladder and the spiral staircase, wondering... had he just heard Professor Trelawney make a real** **prediction?**

Dumbledore nodded. _'And it wasn't her first.'_

**Or had that been her idea of an impressive end to the test?**

"As much as I hate to admit it," Hermione said grudgingly. "I don't think even Trelawney would do that."

**Five minutes later he was dashing past the security trolls outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, Professor Trelawney's words stillresounding in his head. People were striding past him in the opposite direction, laughing and joking, heading for the grounds and a bit of long-awaited freedom;**

"It always feels good to relax after exams," Anthony said.

Many of the students nodded in agreement.

**by the time he had reached the portrait hole and entered the common room, it was almost deserted. Over in the corner, however, sat Ron and Hermione.**

**"Professor Trelawney," Harry panted, "just told me – "**

**But he stopped abruptly at the sight of their faces.**

**"Buckbeak lost," said Ron weakly.**

The students once more glared at Draco.

**"Hagrid's just sent this."**

**Hagrid's note was dry this time, no tears had splattered it,**

"He was in shock," Susan said sadly.

**yet his hand seemed to have shaken so much as he wrote that it was hardly legible.**

"His handwriting is usually hard to read no matter what," Charlie said.

**_Lost appeal. They're going to execute at sunset._ **

"All because of one arrogant little ferret," Ron spat.

Draco wanted to retort but decided that since over half the hall was currently glaring at him it would be wiser not to.

**_Nothing you can do._ **

**_Don't come down. I don't want you to see it._ **

"They'll probably go anyways," Neville said; he knew that friendship was everything to the trio.

"Of course." Harry, Hermione and Ron said.

**_Hagrid_ **

**"We've got to go," said Harry at once.**

Several of the students shook their heads, those three never give up.

**"He can't just sit there on his own, waiting for the executioner!"**

**"Sunset, though," said Ron, who was staring out the window in a glazed sort of way. "We'd never be allowed... 'specially you, Harry..."**

"It's never stopped us before," Harry shrugged.

**Harry sank his head into his hands, thinking.**

**"If we only had the Invisibility Cloak..."**

The adults glared at Dumbledore since he was the one who gave Harry the cloak in the first place.

**"Where is it?" said Hermione.**

**Harry told her about leaving it in the passageway under the one-eyed witch.**

**"... if Snape sees me anywhere near there again, I'm in serious trouble," he finished.**

**"That's true," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "If he sees you...**

A few people looked at Hermione, surprised that she would so willingly break the rules, but then again after everything they've read it's not really so surprising.

**How do you open the witch's hump again?"**

**"You – you tap it and say, ','" said Harry.**

Once again the book left out the password much to the pleasure of the trio, the twins, Remus and Sirius.

Umbridge glared at the book, she needed to find out the password.

**"But –"**

**Hermione didn't wait for the rest of his sentence; she strode across the room, pushed open the Fat Lady's portrait and vanished from sight.**

"Good girl," George said approvingly.

**"She hasn't gone to get it?" Ron said, staring after her.**

**She had.**

The twins grinned at Hermione.

"I like this new side to you Hermione," George said.

"First you talk back to a professor," Fred told the fifth year prefect.

"Then you slap Malfoy," George said smiling.

"And now you're going to get Harry's invisibility cloak and sneak out," George added.

"We're so proud." The twins said together.

Hermione rolled her eyes but the small smile on her lips betrayed her amusement.

**Hermione returned a quarter of an hour later with the silvery cloak folded carefully under her robes.**

Snape was giving Hermione a cold look.

**"Hermione, I don't know what's gotten, into you lately!" said Ron, astounded. "First you hit Malfoy,**

"Which was brilliant," said a grinning Seamus.

**then you walk out on Professor Trelawney – "**

"That was also brilliant," Seamus said.

**Hermione looked rather flattered.**

Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron.

**They went down to dinner with everybody else, but did not return to Gryffindor Tower afterward.**

Snape sneered; he loathed the fact that he couldn't punish them for their past actions.

**Harry had the cloak hidden down the front of his robes; he had to keep his arms folded to hide the lump.**

The twins snorted. "It didn't work."

Harry looked surprised. "You two noticed."

The twins looked insulted. "Of course we did."

"And why didn't you stop them?" Molly demanded.

The twins exchanged looks.

"Because Ron, Harry and Hermione aren't like us," George told his mother.

"They don't just break rules to break them," Fred added on to his brother's comment.

Snape and Umbridge both sneered.

"They always have a reason," George said.

"We knew whatever they were going to do was important," Fred finished.

Molly didn't look happy but she didn't say anything further.

**They skulked in an empty chamber off the entrance hall, listening, until they were sure it was deserted. They heard a last pair of people hurrying across the hall and a door slamming.**

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks; that had been them.

**Hermione poked her head around the door.**

**"Okay," she whispered, "no one there – cloak on –"**

**Walking very close together so that nobody would see them, they crossed the hall on tiptoe beneath the cloak,**

"We were good at that by third year," Ron said proudly.

"Of course you were," Molly said frowning; she did not like that one bit.

**then walked down the stone front steps into the grounds. The sun was already sinking behind the Forbidden Forest, gilding the top branches of the trees.**

**They reached Hagrid's cabin and knocked. He was a minute in answering, and when he did, he looked all around for his visitor, pale-faced and trembling.**

Hagrid was sent many sympathetic looks.

**"It's us," Harry hissed. "We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

**"Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered,**

"We wouldn't be good friends if we hadn't," Hermione said.

**but he stood back, and they stepped inside. Hagrid shut the door quickly and Harry pulled off the cloak.**

**Hagrid was not crying, nor did he throw himself upon their necks.**

"He must have been really upset," Charlie said with a frown, it looked odd on his normally happy face.

**He looked like a man who did not know where he was or what to do.**

"And it was all Malfoy's fault," Ron growled.

**This helplessness was worse to watch than tears.**

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, that's what they thought when they saw Harry after the third task. He hadn't been crying he just looked so...broken; it had broken both of their hearts to see him like that.

**"Wan' some tea?" he said. His great hands were shaking as he reached for the kettle.**

Draco shifted in his seat; the glares were starting to get to him.

**"Where's Buckbeak, Hagrid?" said Hermione hesitantly.**

" **I – I took him outside," said Hagrid, spilling milk all over the table as he filled up the jug.**

More sympathetic looks were sent Hagrid's way.

**"He's tethered in me pumpkin patch. Thought he oughta see the trees an' – an' smell fresh air – before – "**

Hagrid looked at the table sadly, he knew that Buckbeak was still alive but he had been so miserable when he thought that his friend was going to die.

**Hagrid's hand trembled so violently that the milk jug slipped from his grasp and shattered all over the floor.**

Padfoot whined slightly in sympathy.

**"I'll do it, Hagrid," said Hermione quickly, hurrying over and starting to clean up the mess.**

"That's kind," Molly said with a small smile.

**"There's another one in the cupboard," Hagrid said, sitting down and wiping his forehead on his sleeve. Harry glanced at Ron, who looked back hopelessly.**

**"Isn't there anything anyone can do, Hagrid?" Harry asked fiercely, sitting down next to him. "Dumbledore – "**

Dumbledore sighed, he had tried his best but in the end there was nothing he could do for Buckbeak. It had taken a lot of his political power just so Hagrid could keep his job, but thankfully it had all worked out in the end.

**"He's tried," said Hagrid. "He's got no power ter overrule the Committee. He told 'em Buckbeak's all right, but they're scared...**

"Stupid death eating bastard," Harry muttered.

Hermione heard his mutterings and glared at him. "Language Harry," she admonished.

"Yes mother," Harry said cheekily.

**Yeh know what Lucius Malfoy's like... threatened 'em, I expect...**

"Nothing new there," Hermione said under her breath. "Ministry's full of corrupt witches and wizards."

**an' the executioner, Macnair, he's an old pal o' Malfoy's...**

"Death eater," Harry muttered.

**but it'll be quick an' clean... an' I'll be beside him... "**

**Hagrid swallowed. His eyes were darting all over the cabin as though looking for some shred of hope or comfort.**

Hermione felt like crying but she held it in knowing that Buckbeak was okay in the end.

**"Dumbledore's gonna come down while it – while it happens. Wrote me this mornin'. Said he wants ter – ter be with me. Great man,Dumbledore..."**

"It was the least I could do," Dumbledore said to his old friend.

**Hermione, who had been rummaging in Hagrid's cupboard for another milk jug, let out a small, quickly stifled sob. She straightened up with the new jug in her hands, fighting back tears.**

"I didn't want to make Hagrid feel worse," Hermione sighed.

**"We'll stay with you too, Hagrid," she began, but Hagrid shook his shaggy head.**

**"Yeh're ter go back up ter the castle. I told yeh, I don' wan' yeh watchin'.**

"That's not something children need to see," Sprout said sadly.

**An' yeh shouldn' be down here anyway... If Fudge an' Dumbledore catch yeh out without permission, Harry, yeh'll be in big trouble."**

"I wouldn't have cared," Harry shrugged.

**Silent tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, but she hid them from Hagrid, bustling around making tea. Then, as she picked up the milk bottle to pour some into the jug, she let out a shriek.**

"What now?" Tonks groaned.

**"Ron, I don't believe it – it's Scabbers!"**

"What?" Several people yelled.

"I thought that Crookshanks had eaten him?" Dean asked looking confused.

"So did I." Many of the students said.

"I thought he was dead," Charlie said frowning.

The trio kept silent as curious looks were sent their way.

**Ron gaped at her.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**Hermione carried the milk jug over to the table and turned it upside down. With a frantic squeak, and much scrambling to get back inside, Scabbers the rat came sliding out onto the table.**

"Why does Scabbers seem scared?" Susan asked frowning.

**"Scabbers!" said Ron blankly. "Scabbers, what are you doing here?"**

Remus' eyes had narrowed.

**He grabbed the struggling rat and held him up to the light. Scabbers looked dreadful. He was thinner than ever, large tufts of hair hadfallen out leaving wide bald patches,**

"He doesn't sound very good," Morag said frowning.

"Did he get sicker?" Kevin Whitby asked.

The trio remained silent so Trelawney continued to read.

**and he writhed in Ron's hands as though desperate to free himself.**

Ron and Harry were both glaring at the table, those who could see their faces were confused.

**"It's okay, Scabbers!" said Ron. "No cats! There's nothing here to hurt you!"**

"Wish there had been," Ron muttered darkly.

**Hagrid suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the window. His normally ruddy face had gone the color of parchment.**

**"They're comin'..."**

Several people gasped.

"You three need to get out of there," Molly said sounding worried.

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione whipped around. A group of men was walking down the distant castle steps. In front was Albus Dumbledore, his silver beard gleaming in the dying sun. Next to him trotted Cornelius Fudge.**

The twins snickered at the wording.

 **Behind them came the feeble old Committee member** **and the executioner, Macnair.**

Harry snarled again, he hated hearing about the death eaters that were walking around free and working for the ministry.

**"Yeh gotta go," said Hagrid. Every inch of him was trembling. "They mustn' find yeh here... Go now..."**

**Ron stuffed Scabbers into his pocket**

Ron closed his eyes and counted in his head to ten, he felt like punching a wall or Malfoy, either one would have been fine with him.

**and Hermione picked up the cloak.**

**"I'll let yeh out the back way," said Hagrid.**

**They followed him to the door into his back garden. Harry felt strangely unreal, and even more so when he saw Buckbeak a few yards away, tethered to a tree behind Hagrid's Pumpkin patch.**

"Poor Buckbeak," Luna said sounding devastated, and there were tears in her eyes.

**Buckbeak seemed to know something was happening. He turned his sharp head from side to side and pawed the ground nervously.**

Luna let out a small sob and Hermione looked at the fourth year sadly.

**"It's okay, Beaky," said Hagrid softly. "It's okay..."**

The sympathetic looks being sent to Hagrid increased.

**He turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on," he said. "Get goin'."**

**But they didn't move.**

Molly looked even more worried now.

**"Hagrid, we can't – "**

**"We'll tell them what really happened – "**

**"They can't kill him – "**

Harry glared at Fudge one more time.

**"Go!" said Hagrid fiercely. "It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

"Listen to him," Molly said sadly.

**They had no choice. As Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Ron, they heard voices at the front of the cabin. Hagrid looked at the place where they had just vanished from sight.**

**"Go quick," he said hoarsely. "Don' listen..."**

The occupants in the hall were hoping that they hadn't listened because if they did than they'd hear it too.

**And he strode back into his cabin as someone knocked at the front door. Slowly, in a kind of horrified trance, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off silently around Hagrid's house. As they reached the other side, the front door closed with a sharp snap.**

**"Please, let's hurry," Hermione whispered. "I can't stand it, I can't bear it..."**

"I hate listening to this," Susan said in a depressed sort of voice. "I don't want to even imagine how you three felt actually being there."

**They started up the sloping lawn toward the castle. The sun was sinking fast now; the sky had turned to a clear, purple-tinged grey, but to the west there was a ruby-red glow.**

**Ron stopped dead.**

**"Oh, please, Ron," Hermione began.**

**"It's Scabbers - he won't – stay put –"**

"What's with him?" Charlie asked with a frown, Scabbers had never behaved like that before.

"You'll see," Ron said darkly.

The hall looked confused at the tone Ron had used, he sounded like he was angry for some reason. But why would he be angry? After all his rat hadn't been eaten. What were they missing?

**Ron was bent over, trying to keep Scabbers in his pocket, but the rat was going berserk; squeaking madly, twisting and flailing, trying tosink his teeth into Ron's hand.**

Percy frowned, he'd had Scabbers as a pet for years before Ron and he had never behaved like that. Why was he acting like that now?

**"Scabbers, it's me, you idiot, it's Ron," Ron hissed.**

**They heard a door open behind them and men's voices.**

Several of the girls sucked in deep breaths as they guessed what was coming next.

"Oh I don't want to hear this," Hannah said as she put her head in her hands.

**"Oh, Ron, please let's move, they're going to do it!" Hermione breathed.**

"Yes please move," Angelina whined, "I really don't want to hear it."

**"Okay – Scabbers, stay put – "**

**They walked forward; Harry, like Hermione, was trying not to listen to the rumble of voices behind them. Ron stopped again.**

**"I can't hold him – Scabbers, shut up, everyone'll hear us –"**

**The rat was squealing wildly, but not loudly enough to cover up the sounds drifting from Hagrid's garden.**

The hall was tense as everyone looked at Trelawney with bated breath.

**There was a jumble of indistinct male voices, a silence, and then, without warning, the unmistakable swish and thud of an axe.**

Many of the girls in the hall had tears in their eyes.

"Oh no," Susan gasped.

**Hermione swayed on the spot.**

**"They did it!" she whispered to Harry. "I'd – don't believe it – they did it!"**

The hall was quiet as Trelawney closed the book. "That's the end of the chapter," she said after a few seconds of tense silence.

Some of the occupants in the hall were glaring at Draco and others were looking at Hagrid sadly.

"I can't believe it," Alicia said, Fred put his arm around her in comfort.

Hermione knowing what the next chapters would entail raised her hand. "May I read next?"

"Of course Miss Granger," Dumbledore said as he levitated the book towards the Gryffindor table.


	17. Cat, Rat and Dog

**"Cat, Rat and Dog,"** Hermione read out to the great hall.

A few people muttered amongst themselves, wondering what the title could mean.

Amelia was looking at the book that was in Hermione's hands intently, the title drew her attention. Hopefully this chapter would explain the reasoning behind Harry seeing the dog, if it wasn't important it wouldn't be mentioned, and hopefully it would also shed some light on why the rat was acting so weird. She had the feeling that Scabbers was no ordinary rat and that Crookshanks wasn't just your average cat.

**Harry's mind had gone blank with shock.**

"Mine had as well," Hermione said sadly.

**The three of them stood transfixed with horror under the Invisibility Cloak.**

"You three really should be getting back to the castle," Alicia said frowning.

**The very last rays of the setting sun were casting a bloody light over the long-shadowed grounds.**

**Then, behind them, they heard a wild howling.**

"Poor Hagrid," Hannah said sadly.

The trio exchanged looks; they knew that he was howling with happiness, not sadness like everyone else thought.

" **Hagrid," Harry muttered. Without thinking about what he was doing, he made to turn back, but both Ron and Hermione seized his arms.**

"Good," Tonks said in approval. "The last thing Harry needs is to get into trouble with the minister."

" **We can't," said Ron, who was paper-white. "He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him…"**

"That's very true," Remus grimaced.

**Hermione's breathing was shallow and uneven.**

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

" **How — could — they?" she choked. "How** _ **could**_ **they?"**

"Because the ministry is full of cruel heartless sheep," Ron muttered angrily.

" **Come on," said Ron, whose teeth seemed to be chattering.**

**They set off back toward the castle, walking slowly to keep themselves hidden under the cloak. The light was fading fast now.**

**By the time they reached open ground, darkness was settling like a spell around them.**

"That's ominous," Susan murmured.

" **Scabbers, keep still," Ron hissed, clamping his hand over his chest. The rat was wriggling madly.**

Susan frowned; Scabbers had been acting oddly since his reintroduction in the last chapter. There was something not right with that rat.

**Ron came to a sudden halt, trying to force Scabbers deeper into his pocket. "What's the matter with you, you stupid rat?**

"Stupid rat," Ron muttered.

**Stay still — OUCH! He bit me!"**

Snuffles growled, Amelia, Susan and several others noticed which caused them to frown.

Amelia looked at the dog and a sinking suspicion began to form in her mind. Sirius Black was sneaking around Hogwarts and no one saw him, what if that was because he didn't look like himself? Amelia's eyes narrowed at the dog but what she saw surprised her; Harry was stroking the dog's head in what looked to be a comforting gesture. _'If that dog is Sirius Black than why is Mr. Potter so comfortable around him? There's always the chance he doesn't know but...he has to know, and so does Dumbledore.'_ Her eyes quickly flicked over to Dumbledore who was staring up at the enchanted ceiling that was swimming with clouds. Something she was told two years ago suddenly swam to the front of her mind, Fudge had told her that Harry and Hermione had been confunded to believe that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew was the real murderer, and that he had been living as a rat. Her eyes widened in realization, they hadn't been confunded, the two students had been right. _'Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were both somehow animagus.'_ The puzzle pieces were coming together; although there will still pieces missing, she could feel in her gut that the dog wasn't going to hurt anyone. She knew that the next few chapters would be important so she focused back on the book.

" **Ron, be quiet!" Hermione whispered urgently. "Fudge'll be out here in a minute —"**

" **He won't — stay — put —"**

**Scabbers was plainly terrified.**

Susan frowned. _'What is wrong with that rat?'_

"Scabbers has never acted like that before," Percy said looking bewildered.

**He was writhing with all his might, trying to break free of Ron's grip.**

"What the hell?" Dean muttered.

" **What's the** _ **matter**_ **with him?"**

"That's what we'd all like to know," Sally-Anne said.

**But Harry had just seen — slinking toward them, his body low to the ground, wide yellow eyes glinting eerily in the darkness —**

"What?" Several people shouted.

"What is it?" A second year squeaked.

Before anyone could answer Hermione read on.

**Crookshanks.**

A few people sighed in relief; they had thought it was something bad.

**Whether he could see them or was following the sound of Scabbers's squeaks, Harry couldn't tell.**

"How is it that Crookshanks always know where Scabbers is?" Seamus asked exasperated.

No one knew the answer to his question except for a select few and they weren't going to say.

" **Crookshanks!" Hermione moaned. "No, go away, Crookshanks! Go away!"**

"Crookshanks eat him," Harry muttered angrily.

**But the cat was getting nearer —**

" **Scabbers — NO!"**

**Too late — the rat had slipped between Ron's clutching fingers, hit the ground, and scampered away.**

"Coward." Harry and Ron both muttered.

**In one bound, Crookshanks sprang after him, and before Harry or Hermione could stop him, Ron had thrown the Invisibility Cloak off himself and pelted away into the darkness.**

"Something bad is going to happen," Hannah whispered worriedly. "I can tell."

Susan bit her lip; she was thinking the same thing.

" _ **Ron**_ **!" Hermione moaned.**

**She and Harry looked at each other, then followed at a sprint; it was impossible to run full out under the cloak; they pulled it off and it streamed behind them like a banner as they hurtled after Ron; they could hear his feet thundering along ahead and his shouts at Crookshanks.**

"He was cursing up a storm," Harry said shaking his head.

Molly looked disapprovingly at her youngest son.

" **Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come** _ **here**_ **—"**

**There was a loud thud.**

" _ **Gotcha**_ **! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

"Crookshanks is acting even crazier than usual," Seamus said.

**Harry and Hermione almost fell over Ron;**

The twins snickered lightly.

**they skidded to a stop right in front of him. He was sprawled on the ground, but Scabbers was back in his pocket; he had both hands held tight over the quivering lump.**

" **Ron — come on back under the cloak —" Hermione panted. "Dumbledore — the Minister — they'll be coming back out in a minute —"**

"She's right," Katie said anxiously. "You three need to get back under the cloak."

**But before they could cover themselves again, before they could even catch their breath, they heard the soft pounding of gigantic paws…**

The hall tensed.

"What is it now?" Megan moaned.

**Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow — an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog.**

"The grim!" Lavender and Parvati gasped.

Amelia and Susan both looked at the large black dog sitting behind Harry.

**Harry reached for his wand, but too late —**

The hall groaned.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody barked.

**the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest;**

Snuffles whined, he hadn't meant to hurt his godson.

**he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch-long teeth —**

"Oh no," Angelina said shooting Harry a concerned look.

Several of the younger students had wide eyes.

**But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up;**

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips.

Snuffles whimpered again, Harry noticed and he turned around so he could pet him again.

**he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack.**

The few people who knew who the dog was glared at him.

Molly wanted to yell at Sirius but she knew that she couldn't until everyone else knew that he was innocent.

**Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm.**

Ron winced, and the other Weasleys cringed.

Molly looked at her youngest son worriedly before glaring at Snuffles.

**Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll —**

The Weasley's were pale, they knew that the dog was Sirius but they had no idea why he was acting that way.

Ron's friends were shooting him worried looks.

**Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again.**

"What is it now?" Alicia groaned.

The hall was tense, the students couldn't believe the trios horrible luck.

**He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too.**

"What is it?" Lavender gasped.

**Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes.**

Several people winced.

Madam Pomfrey's frown deepened, she liked this chapter less and less.

" **Lumos!" he whispered.**

**The wand-light showed him the trunk of a thick tree;**

"The Whomping Willow!" Susan gasped.

"That tree again?" Justin said exasperated. "You guys can't catch a break."

**they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer.**

"Don't get too close," Colin cringed.

**And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots — Ron was fighting furiously,**

"Good boy," Moody said approvingly.

A sob escaped Molly, she knew that Sirius wouldn't purposely hurt her son but she had no idea what was going on, and hearing about him being hurt was like torture.

"We were so scared," Hermione admitted quietly.

Ron reached over Harry and grabbed Hermione's hand to give it a squeeze.

Snuffles whimpered again as Harry continued to rub circles on his head.

**but his head and torso were slipping out of sight —**

"No," Ginny whispered. She had no idea why Sirius was hurting Ron, all she knew was that he better have a damn good reason.

" **Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again.**

"I hate that tree," Harry grumbled.

**All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground —**

"I don't think that's a good idea," Terry said slowly.

"Why?" A second year Ravenclaw asked.

**but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken,**

"That's why," Terry grimaced.

The Weasley's were even paler than they were a few minutes ago.

**and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight.**

"Go get help!" Charlie shouted.

" **Harry — we've got to go for help —" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too;**

Molly was now looking worriedly at Hermione.

**the Willow had cut her across the shoulder.**

" **No! That thing's big enough to eat him;**

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," Hannah was saying under her breath.

Ron smiled at Harry who returned it with a smile of his own.

**we haven't got time —"**

" **Harry — we're never going to get through without help —"**

"There has to be a way," Dean said as he shot his three friends nervous glances.

**Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles.**

"That tree really shouldn't be at a school," Marcus Belby mused.

" **If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there,**

"All that quidditch training really did help," Harry said seriously.

**trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows.**

"Don't get too close," Remus warned.

" **Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot,**

Fred and George wanted to make a joke but they both knew that it wasn't the right time.

" **Please…"**

**Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk.**

**Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble,**

The students looked shocked. That's all you had to do to calm the tree down?

"That's how you do it?" Fred asked.

"I've always wanted to know how," George said.

The teachers exchanged looks; it wouldn't be good for students to hang around that tree.

**it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook.**

"Weird," Summerby muttered.

" **Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard.**

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"It was fine," Harry assured her.

" **How did he know —?"**

" **He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on — and keep your wand out —"**

"Good," Moody nodded his head. "At least one of you is thinking straight."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mentor.

**They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel.**

**Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand.**

"There's something odd about that cat," Hannah muttered.

"He could be part kneazle," Susan whispered to her friend.

**Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him.**

" **Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice.**

" **This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks.**

" **Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him.**

The twins' eyes widened, they remember where the map says it leads to.

" **I don't know… It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it…**

The trio looked quickly at Remus.

**It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade…"**

Several students understood where it went and their eyes went wide.

**They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes… All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him…**

Worried looks were sent to Ron.

Ron didn't give anything away; he just looked down at the table.

**He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch…**

Madam Pomfrey frowned once more; she didn't like the sound of that.

**And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Ahead Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening.**

**He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.**

"Good," Moody said approvingly.

**It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it.**

"The Shrieking Shack," Justin said wide eyed.

Fearful looks were sent to the trio.

**The windows were all boarded up.**

**Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded.**

"Gryffindors," Adrian Pucey said with a shake of his head.

"We weren't going to just leave our friend," Harry said fiercely.

Ron smiled at his two best friends.

**Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway. Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again.**

"You have a very tight grip," Harry told Hermione.

Hermione looked sheepish.

**Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows.**

"Definitely the Shrieking Shack," Su Li muttered.

" **Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack."**

**Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely.**

Remus winced, thinking of the times he had spent in there.

"Ghosts didn't do that," Susan said slowly.

Several people nodded in agreement.

" **Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly.**

**At that moment, there was a creak overhead.**

A few of the younger students gasped.

**Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in his fingers.**

Hermione went to apologize but Harry spoke before she could.

"Don't apologize Hermione it's fine," Harry said.

**He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go.**

**Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.**

Ron winced, that had really hurt.

**They reached the dark landing.**

" **Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out.**

"Good," Moody said again. "You don't want to alert the enemy to your presence."

"Mad-Eye," Tonks moaned. "This isn't the time."

"It's always the time to learn how to be prepared," Moody barked.

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose; these books would be the death of her.

**Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring.**

A few people looked oddly at the book.

"What the hell's that?" Justin asked incredulously.

"The moaning is probably Ron and the purring is most likely Crookshanks," Susan answered quickly.

**They exchanged a last look, a last nod.**

**Wand held tightly before him,**

Moody nodded his approval.

**Harry kicked the door wide open.**

"Entering with a bang," George said, he wasn't too worried since he knew that Sirius wasn't really a killer.

"We approve," Fred grinned.

No one laughed everyone was too worried.

**On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron.**

Snuffles whined and looked down.

"Oh Ronnie," Molly said worriedly.

Ron blushed at the nickname. "I was fine mum."

**Harry and Hermione dashed across to him.**

" **Ron — are you okay?"**

" **Where's the dog?"**

" **Not a dog," Ron moaned.**

"What?" Several people asked in confusion.

Amelia nodded grimly, so her suspicions were correct, Sirius Black was an animagus. She glanced at the dog that was lying behind the Gryffindor table and she knew with one hundred percent certainty that, that dog was Sirius Black, but she also had a gut feeling that he wasn't a dark wizard. She massaged her temples; she could tell that these next few chapters would be giving her a headache.

**His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap —"**

"Every year there's another trap set for me," Harry said sounding annoyed. "First year there was the whole deal with the Sorcerer's Stone, second year Tom Riddle tricked me into going into the Chamber of Secrets, third year was this mess, and last year was the Triwizard Tournament," Harry sighed, "I dread to think that Voldemort is planning for me this year."

Hermione and Ron exchanged uneasy looks; they didn't want Harry to be in danger yet again.

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their sparkle, he truly hoped that Voldemort had no immediate plans for Harry but chances were that he did.

The students looked uneasy at one another.

Molly and Arthur exchanged worried looks; they didn't want to think about anything bad happening to Harry.

" **What —"**

" _ **He's the dog… he's an Animagus...**_ **"**

"What?" Several students gasped.

"Oh Merlin," Susan said putting a hand to her mouth. "The dog that attacked Ron was Sirius Black."

The whole hall was even tenser than before as they looked at the trio in fear, the only ones who made a connection from Sirius to the dog currently in the hall was Amelia and those who already knew the truth.

**Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder. Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.**

"You can't let your guard down for a second," Moody barked.

**A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows.**

Remus smiled ruefully, if Sirius were here as himself he would have definitely commented on that, Sirius had always taken pride in his appearance.

**If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse.**

Several students shivered.

**The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull.**

"That's what happens when you spent twelve years in Azkaban," Remus said grimly.

Snape smirked; he liked that description of his old school enemy.

**His yellow teeth were bared in a grin.**

Harry grimaced; he hated seeing his godfather look so awful.

**It was Sirius Black.**

The students already knew who it was but having the confirmation caused the hall to tense further.

"You really, really need to get out of there," Alicia said sounding faint, she cared about Harry and she didn't want to see him get hurt.

" _ **Expelliarmus**_ **!" he croaked, pointing Ron's wand at them.**

"No!" Many of the students shouted.

**Harry's and Hermione's wands shot out of their hands, high in the air, and Black caught them.**

Arthur was frowning and Molly looked close to tears. Why was Sirius acting that way?

**Then he took a step closer. His eyes were fixed on Harry.**

"Not good," Angelina murmured.

" **I thought you'd come and help your friend," he said hoarsely.**

"Of course I would," Harry said firmly. "I would do anything in my power to help my friends."

Hermione and Ron beamed at him.

**His voice sounded as though he had long since lost the habit of using it.**

"You don't generally speak in Azkaban," Amelia said as she glanced at the large black dog.

" **Your father would have done the same for me.**

Remus nodded as he thought of James.

Snuffles whined quietly at the mention of his old friend.

**Brave of you not to run for a teacher.**

"We didn't have the time," Hermione said to the book.

**I'm grateful… it will make everything much easier…"**

Almost everyone was now shooting the trio worried looks. How had those three made it out alive when Sirius Black had all of their wands?

**The taunt about his father rang in Harry's ears as though Black had bellowed it.**

_'It wasn't a taunt.'_ Sirius and Remus both thought.

**A boiling hate erupted in Harry's chest,**

Snuffles winced and Harry buried his head into his fur.

"I don't hate you Sirius, I promise," Harry whispered to his godfather.

**leaving no place for fear.**

A few people were sending Harry awed looks, they couldn't imagine not being terrified in the presence of a murderer.

**For the first time in his life, he wanted his wand back in his hand, not to defend himself, but to attack… to kill.**

Now the looks were turning into ones of shock.

Umbridge looked triumphant, now everyone would see how truly deranged the boy was.

Hermione and Ron both sighed; Harry had told them later on how he had felt. They both knew how hard this much be for him to read so Hermione grabbed his hand and Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Neville asked weakly.

"I wouldn't have done it," Harry sighed, he had now turned back around to face the table. "I was just angry, but I never would've killed him."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, he felt a pang of guilt as they read these books; he felt as though all of the bad things that were happening to Harry were his fault. He knew that Harry could never kill anyone in anything other than self defense; his heart was much too pure, but still reading his thoughts made the aged headmaster feel terrible.

Hermione sent one last look at Harry before she resumed reading.

**Without knowing what he was doing, he started forward,**

"No." Several people groaned.

"Don't do something stupid," Hannah warned, but there was a definite note of worry mixed with panic in her voice.

**but there was a sudden movement on either side of him and two pairs of hands grabbed him and held him back…**

"Thank Merlin," Angelina sighed in relief.

"Good," Alicia said. "Don't let him get hurt."

**"No, Harry!" Hermione gasped in a petrified whisper;**

Hermione took a deep breath; she had been more terrified in that moment than she had ever been in her life, at least up until that point. Her most terrifying moment now took place at the end of her fourth year when Cedric and Harry returned from the graveyard, for a few seconds she had thought Harry was dead, and in that moment she had felt her entire world crumbled. She shook her head; she didn't want to think about that.

**Ron, however, spoke to Black.**

A few people switched their worried looks to Ron; talking to a mass murderer doesn't sound like a good idea.

" **If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" he said fiercely,**

The entire hall sans Dumbledore, Remus and the trio looked shocked. They all remember them saying that they would do or risk anything for each other, but to tell a mass murderer to kill you too was going beyond risking your life.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Ron asked; there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You just told a mass murderer to kill you too?" Terry said slowly as though speaking to a toddler.

"Of course I did," Ron said fiercely. "Harry's my brother, there's no way I'd just let him die. If someone wants to mess with him they'll have to get through me first."

"Exactly," Hermione said just as fiercely.

The students still look shocked but the adults looked impressed.

Molly let out a small sob and Arthur pulled her closer to him.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. "You two really are the greatest you know."

"We know." Ron and Hermione said.

**though the effort of standing upright was draining him of still more color, and he swayed slightly as he spoke.**

Madam Pomfrey tutted, he needed to rest before he injured his leg even more.

**Something flickered in Black's shadowed eyes.**

_'He reminded me of myself.'_ Sirius thought.

" **Lie down," he said quietly to Ron. "You will damage that leg even more."**

 _'Why would a mass murderer be concerned about a broken leg?'_ Susan asked herself.

" **Did you hear me?" Ron said weakly, though he was clinging painfully to Harry to stay upright. "You'll have to kill all three of us!"**

"My brave boy," Molly said quietly to Arthur.

"He definitely is," Arthur said just as quietly.

McGonagall felt a rush of pride as she looked down at three of her Gryffindors, even though it hurt her that they had to be worried about dying at such a young age.

" **There'll be only one murder here tonight," said Black, and his grin widened.**

"No there won't." The members of the DA spat.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Angelina growled, she felt protective over Harry and she didn't want Hermione or Ron hurt either.

" **Why's that?" Harry spat, trying to wrench himself free of Ron, and Hermione.**

"Oh no," Neville moaned, he could tell that Harry was about to say something that would just get him into more trouble.

**"Didn't care last time, did you? Didn't mind slaughtering all those Muggles to get at Pettigrew… What's the matter, gone soft in Azkaban?"**

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" A worried Alicia asked going pale.

" **Harry!" Hermione whimpered. "Be quiet!"**

"I don't know why I even tried," Hermione sighed.

" **HE KILLED MY MUM AND DAD!" Harry roared, and with a huge effort he broke free of Hermione's and Ron's restraint and lunged forward —**

Half of the hall groaned.

"He has a wand and you don't," Justin pointed out sounding exasperated.

**He had forgotten about magic —**

**he had forgotten that he was short and skinny and thirteen, whereas Black was a tall, full-grown man — all Harry knew was that he wanted to hurt Black as badly as he could and that he didn't care how much he got hurt in return —**

"Of course you didn't," Hermione moaned. "Harry you really do need to be more careful."

"I am careful," Harry said in his defense.

Hermione shot her best friend a look that clearly said, 'you and I both have different opinions on what's considered careful.'

**Perhaps it was the shock of Harry doing something so stupid, but Black didn't raise the wands in time —**

_'No, he didn't want to hurt you.'_ Remus thought.

**one of Harry's hands fastened over his wasted wrist, forcing the wand tips away; the knuckles of Harry's other hand collided with the side of Black's head and they fell, backward, into the wall —**

Several people winced.

"Be careful," Hermione said worriedly.

**Hermione was screaming; Ron was yelling; there was a blinding flash as the wands in Black's hand sent a jet of sparks into the air that missed Harry's face by inches;**

The Weasley twins glared at the black dog. What was Sirius playing at?

**Harry felt the shrunken arm under his fingers twisting madly, but he clung on,**

"The troll was good practice," Harry said nonchalantly.

Harry was sent incredulous looks but everyone was too focused on the story to comment.

**his other hand punching every part of Black it could find.**

Snuffles whined.

Harry sighed; now that he knows Sirius is innocent he wished he hadn't done that.

**But Black's free hand had found Harry's throat —**

Snuffles whined, and Harry stroked his furry head again, assuring him that it was all right and all was forgiven.

Hermione fidgeted slightly, she didn't like hearing this.

" **No," he hissed, "I've waited too long —"**

"Well you'll have to wait even longer," Katie growled. "How about...never?"

**The fingers tightened, Harry choked, his glasses askew.**

Remus shot Harry a worried look; he didn't know everything that happened before he had entered the room.

**Then he saw Hermione's foot swing out of nowhere.**

"Go Hermione!" The twins cheered, they liked Sirius but they didn't like him hurting Harry.

Hermione grimaced, she didn't regret what she did because he had been hurting Harry, but it was still weird for her to think that he was the man she spent part of her summer with.

**Black let go of Harry with a grunt of pain;**

Harry once again rubbed Snuffles head.

**Ron had thrown himself on Black's wand hand**

"Your leg!" Molly said fretfully.

"My main focus had been to help Harry," Ron said with a shrug.

**and Harry heard a faint clatter —**

**He fought free of the tangle of bodies and saw his own wand rolling across the floor; he threw himself toward it but —**

"Of course there's a but," Justin sighed, he now knew that Harry hadn't been exaggerating when he said he had bad luck.

" **Argh!"**

**Crookshanks had joined the fray; both sets of front claws had sunk themselves deep into Harry's arm;**

"Stupid cat," Dean groaned.

"Of course Crookshanks would get in the way," Seamus grumbled.

Hermione glared at her year mates but said nothing.

**Harry threw him off, but Crookshanks now darted toward Harry's wand —**

"What is wrong with that cat?" Lavender asked, you could hear the worry and exasperation in her voice.

" **NO YOU DON'T!" roared Harry, and he aimed a kick at Crookshanks that made the cat leap aside,**

Hermione wanted to say something but she knew that at the time he really didn't have any other choice.

**spitting; Harry snatched up his wand and turned —**

" **Get out of the way!" he shouted at Ron and Hermione.**

"You didn't need to tell me twice," Ron said grimacing, a mad Harry was something he didn't enjoy seeing.

**They didn't need telling twice.**

"You get scary when you're angry," Hermione said quietly.

**Hermione, gasping for breath, her lip bleeding,**

Pomfrey frowned in concern.

**scrambled aside, snatching up her and Ron's wands. Ron crawled to the four-poster and collapsed onto it, panting, his white face now tinged with green, both hands clutching his broken leg.**

Molly looked like she was either going to burst into tears or pass out.

Bill looked at his youngest brother; his eyes were filled with worry. "Were you three okay?"

"Yeah," Ron said after a quick glance at Harry and Hermione.

**Black was sprawled at the bottom of the wall. His thin chest rose and fell rapidly as he watched Harry walking slowly nearer, his wand pointing straight at Black's heart.**

Harry stared down sadly at the table, he hated that Sirius was hearing this, and he himself didn't want to relive it.

" **Going to kill me, Harry?" he whispered.**

"I couldn't murder anyone in cold blood," Harry said, he sounded distant.

"That's another thing that makes you different from Voldemort," Hermione said quietly before she resumed reading.

**Harry stopped right above him, his wand still pointing at Black's chest, looking down at him. A livid bruise was rising around Black's left eye and his nose was bleeding.**

"Good punch." Several boys commented.

" **You killed my parents," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly, but his wand hand quite steady.**

"Nerves of steel," Ernie murmured.

"I would be a mess if that was me," Justin said more to himself than to those around him.

**Black stared up at him out of those sunken eyes.**

" **I don't deny it," he said very quietly.**

Snuffles gaze dropped to the floor, his eyes showing his regret.

Amelia tensed as she glanced at the dog who had his head rested on his paws. _'So Sirius Black is guilty?'_ She knew that if he was guilty than Dumbledore wouldn't allow him to be in the hall with innocent people, and it was obvious that Dumbledore knew the dog. There was something that everyone was missing.

" **But if you knew the whole story."**

"What's there to know?" A seventh year Gryffindor asked angrily. "You betrayed his parents."

Snuffles whined again, this book was bringing back so many painful memories.

" **The whole story?" Harry repeated, a furious pounding in his ears. "You sold them to Voldemort. That's all I need to know."**

Harry sighed, he didn't like how he sounded, it reminded him too much of how the Ministry worked.

" **You've got to listen to me," Black said, and there was a note of urgency in his voice now.**

Amelia frowned, Sirius does seem to be innocent, after all he's a grown wizard and could have easily killed three thirteen wand less teenagers.

" **You'll regret it if you don't… You don't understand…"**

 _'I would've regretted it.'_ Harry thought; very glad that in the end he listened.

" **I understand a lot better than you think,"**

"I understand most things better than people think," Harry said looking pointedly at Dumbledore who was still ignoring him.

**said Harry, and his voice shook more than ever. "You never heard her, did you? My mum… trying to stop Voldemort killing me…**

Harry flinched; he didn't want to be reminded of that again.

**and you did that… you did it…"**

Harry looked down and shook his head sadly.

**Before either of them could say another word, something ginger streaked past Harry; Crookshanks leapt onto Black's chest and settled himself there, right over Black's heart. Black blinked and looked down at the cat.**

"That's odd," Susan said frowning.

"Well Crookshanks is an odd cat," Justin pointed out.

" **Get off," he murmured, trying to push Crookshanks off him.**

**But Crookshanks sank his claws into Black's robes and wouldn't shift.**

"What's he trying to do?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not sure," Susan answered.

**He turned his ugly, squashed face to Harry and looked up at him with those great yellow eyes. To his right, Hermione gave a dry sob.**

As Hermione read everyone could hear the emotion in her voice, it was almost painful for Harry to hear. He knew that Hermione and Ron had both thought the same as he did that night, that they were all going to die in the Shrieking Shack by the man who had betrayed his parents. Even though the three now knew the truth it was still hard to read, because at one time to them Sirius was the enemy.

**Harry stared down at Black and Crookshanks, his grip tightening on the wand. So what if he had to kill the cat too?**

Hermione read the last sentence in a shaky voice.

A few people gasped and looked at Harry in shock.

Harry grabbed Hermione's free hand and squeezed it tight. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's okay Harry," Hermione said as she squeezed back. "You were feeling a lot of horrible emotions that night."

**It was in league with Black… If it was prepared to die, trying to protect Black, that wasn't Harry's business…**

"I sound like Voldemort," Harry said looking horrified.

"You aren't like him Harry," Hermione said as she quickly looked up from the book. "Nothing like him at all, don't ever say that again."

**If Black wanted to save it, that only proved he cared more for Crookshanks than for Harry's parents…**

Snuffles whined, he never cared about anyone more than James, at least until Harry was born.

**Harry raised the wand. Now was the moment to do it. Now was the moment to avenge his mother and father.**

"An eye for an eye makes the world go blind," Luna said in a solemn voice that sounded odd coming from her.

"They wouldn't have wanted you to murder anyone," Remus said quietly, glad that Harry was a good person and didn't go through with it.

**He was going to kill Black. He had to kill Black. This was his chance…**

The hall was tense, everyone wanted to know what happened but there was also a part in everyone that was scared to know.

"No, no, no," Hannah said as her hand flew up to her mouth.

**The seconds lengthened.**

"See mate," Ron said in a shaky voice. "Hermione was right; you're nothing like You-Know-Who, you couldn't even kill the person who you thought betrayed your parents."

Harry nodded slightly as he took in his best friends words.

A few people had listened closely to Ron's words and they were confused. What did he mean by, the person you thought betrayed your parents?

Amelia slowly nodded her head, so she had been right; Sirius Black wasn't the one who had betrayed the Potters to Voldemort.

**And still Harry stood frozen there, wand poised, Black staring up at him, Crookshanks on his chest. Ron's ragged breathing came from near the bed; Hermione was quite silent.**

"I didn't know how to react," Hermione said interrupting herself.

"Me either," Ron said shaking his head.

**And then came a new sound —**

"Oh what now?" Alicia moaned, at the way these books were going she was going to have a heart attack at seventeen.

**Muffled footsteps were echoing up through the floor — someone was moving downstairs.**

"Thank Merlin!" Hannah gasped. "Is it someone to help."

The trio didn't answer instead Hermione just continued to read.

" **WE'RE UP HERE!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "WE'RE UP HERE — SIRIUS BLACK —** _ **QUICK**_ **!"**

**Black made a startled movement that almost dislodged Crookshanks; Harry gripped his wand convulsively —** _**Do it now!** _ **said a voice in his head —**

Harry shook his head, he didn't think he'd ever be able to kill anyone unless it was Voldemort or in self defense.

**but the footsteps were thundering up the stairs and Harry still hadn't done it.**

"It's because you're a good person," Hermione once again interrupted herself. "You know love, friendship, loyalty and compassion. You care too much to just take someone else's life."

Harry gave Hermione a small smile, glad that she was trying to cheer him up.

**The door of the room burst open in a shower of red sparks and Harry wheeled around as Professor Lupin came hurtling into the room, his face bloodless, his wand raised and ready.**

The students breathed a sigh of relief.

"He'll help you," Dean said sounding relieved.

**His eyes flickered over Ron, lying on the floor, over Hermione, cowering next to the door, to Harry, standing there with his wand covering Black, and then to Black himself, crumpled and bleeding at Harry's feet.**

Harry grimaced; he didn't want to think about Ron, Hermione or Sirius like that. Ron had looked to be in a lot of pain, Hermione looked terrified and Sirius looked to have gotten into a fight and lost.

" _ **Expelliarmus!"**_ **Lupin shouted.**

**Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding.**

"What?" Almost everyone in the hall shouted.

Everyone looked at their ex Defense professor in shock.

"You were helping him?" Hannah asked horrified, she couldn't believe that such a nice man would help a murderer.

"You helped an escaped convict and a murderer!" Umbridge said with a triumph look. "You should be arrested," she turned to the aurors, "arrest him."

Amelia stayed in her seat and so did the aurors.

"Why are you all just sitting there?" Umbridge demanded looking furious. "Arrest him!"

"I think we should reserve judgement until the end of the book," Amelia said sternly, she had a feeling that Remus was innocent in all of this.

Umbridge was purple with rage as she turned to the minister. "Cornelius, do something about this."

The memories of the past few years played in Fudge's mind, Harry and Hermione telling him that Sirius was innocent, Harry telling him that Voldemort had returned and everything thing else that he was beginning to regret not listening to. He had a feeling that he had made a monumental mistake by labeling Harry as a liar.

"I agree with Amelia," Fudge said sounding uncertain.

Umbridge looked angrier than anyone could remember seeing.

Harry was internally smirking at his hated Defense professor. He also felt a rush of gratitude towards Madam Bones; he had a feeling that she would be a helpful ally to have in the future.

"If you would continue Miss Granger," Amelia said looking at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione nodded and continued to read, however the students were still shooting Remus betrayed and horrified looks.

**Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room, staring at Black, who still had Crookshanks lying protectively across his chest.**

**Harry stood there, feeling suddenly empty. He hadn't done it. His nerve had failed him.**

Harry sighed.

**Black was going to be handed back to the Dementors.**

"Not if I can help it," Harry muttered.

**Then Lupin spoke, in a very tense voice.**

" **Where is he, Sirius?"**

"Who?" Several people asked.

**Harry looked quickly at Lupin. He didn't understand what Lupin meant. Who was Lupin talking about? He turned to look at Black again.**

**Black's face was quite expressionless. For a few seconds, he didn't move at all. Then, very slowly, he raised his empty hand and pointed straight at Ron.**

"Ron?" Dean said looking confused. "What does Ron have to do with anything?"

"I'm sure the book will say," Ron said sounding annoyed, he didn't want to hear about the traitor.

**Mystified, Harry glanced around at Ron, who looked bewildered.**

"You aren't the only one," Anthony muttered.

" **But then…" Lupin muttered, staring at Black so intently it seemed he was trying to read his mind,**

Remus allowed a small smile to grace his lips; they had been best friends for ten years, after all that time it was quite easy to tell what the other was thinking even after twelve years apart.

**"… why hasn't he shown himself before now?**

"Who?" Hannah asked.

"The traitor," Harry growled.

The hall was taken aback at the venom in Harry's voice.

**Unless" — Lupin's eyes suddenly widened, as though he was seeing something beyond Black, something none of the rest could see, "— unless** _**he** _ **was the one… unless you switched… without telling me?"**

Amelia's eyes widened with realization, she knew that the Potters had used the fidelius charm and she had been told by Fudge that Sirius Black had been the secret keeper. However they could have switched, and if they had then only a few people would know. It was all beginning to make sense.

"Switched what?" Euan asked bewildered.

"I have no idea," his friend muttered. "None of this is making much sense."

**Very slowly, his sunken gaze never leaving Lupin's face, Black nodded.**

" **Professor," Harry interrupted loudly,** " **what's going on —?"**

"That's what we'd all like to know," Susan said.

**But he never finished the question, because what he saw made his voice die in his throat.**

The hall looked like they didn't want to know what was about to happen.

**Lupin was lowering his wand, gazing fixed at Black. The Professor walked to Black's side, seized his hand, pulled him to his feet so that Crookshanks fell to the floor, and embraced Black like a brother.**

The students looked even more shocked than before.

"Oh Merlin," Padma said looking both scared and confused.

"Why would you help a murderer?" Dean demanded.

"He wasn't," Harry snapped, sick of all the accusations and glares being sent to Remus.

"But-" Dean began but he was cut off.

"If you guys let Hermione read you'll find out," Harry said as he rubbed his scar.

**Harry felt as though the bottom had dropped out of his stomach.**

"That's how I felt," Ron muttered.

" **I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.**

"I hadn't either," Ron said.

**Lupin let go of Black and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor and was pointing at Lupin, wild-eyed.**

A few people shot Hermione cautious glances.

" **You — you —"**

" **Hermione —"**

"– **you and him!"**

The twins looked like they wanted to say something but they refrained from doing so.

" **Hermione, calm down —"**

"Once she gets going it's almost impossible to calm her down," Ron said knowingly.

" **I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you —"**

"Covering for what?" Justin asked with furrowed brows.

"She probably knew that he was a werewolf," Susan guessed.

"How would she know that?" Justin asked incredulously.

"She's Hermione," Susan said as though it answered everything.

" **Hermione, listen to me, please" Lupin shouted. "I can explain —"**

**Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury.**

"Not good," George said uncharacteristically serious.

"An angry Harry is never a good thing," Fred said.

" **I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "and all the time you've been his friend!"**

" **You're wrong," said Lupin. "I haven't been Sirius's friend, but I am now — Let me explain…"**

"What is there to explain?" Umbridge asked in an annoyingly sweet tone. "You helped a murderer."

"No he didn't," Harry snapped; he could feel his anger burning.

Umbridge opened her mouth but Fudge silenced her with a look.

The students looked confused; it seemed to them like Remus was helping a murderer.

" **NO!" Hermione screamed. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too —**

Remus winced. "I would never want Harry dead."

"I'm so sorry Remus," Hermione said sincerely.

"It's okay Hermione," Remus said kindly. "You didn't know the truth at the time."

The students again exchanged looks. What truth?

_**he's a werewolf** _ **!"**

**There was a ringing silence. Everyone's eyes were now on Lupin, who looked remarkably calm, though rather pale.**

Remus smiled bitterly.

" **Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione," he said. "Only one out of three, I'm afraid.**

Hermione blushed as she read that sentence.

**I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead."**

"Of course I don't," Remus said quietly.

**An odd shiver passed over his face. "But I won't deny that I am a werewolf."**

To Umbridge's disgust no one looked repulsed that he was a werewolf, although the students were still sending him scared looks since they all thought he was helping Sirius.

**Ron made a valiant effort to get up again but fell back with a whimper of pain.**

"Gryffindors," Graham Montague muttered.

**Lupin made toward him, looking concerned, but Ron gasped, "** _**Get away from me, werewolf** _ **!"**

"Ronald!" Molly yelled glaring at her youngest son.

Ron's friends looked at him in shock; they didn't know he had a problem with werewolves.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Ron said quickly. "I didn't mean it I was just freaking out."

"It's okay Ron," Remus assured him. "I know that you don't judge me for it."

Ron looked obvious relieved.

**Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"**

" **Ages," Hermione whispered. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…"**

Snape blinked. So someone did find out that Remus was a werewolf because of him, and of course it just had to be the know-it-all.

Remus sighed while Snuffles glared in Snape's direction.

Dumbledore sent Snape a disappointed look.

" **He'll be delighted," said Lupin coolly.**

The trio glared at Snape who was sneering in Remus' direction.

" **He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…**

"Bloody git," Dean muttered.

"It's not like we care if he's a werewolf," Neville said, he wasn't scared of Remus, he knew that if he was evil than Harry wouldn't be talking to him.

Remus smiled at Neville, glad that some of the students don't care.

**Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"**

"I was surprised that no one realized what I was when the Gryffindor third years saw my boggart," Remus admitted.

"A full moon does look a lot like a crystal ball," Susan pointed out.

" **Both," Hermione said quietly.**

No one was surprised that Hermione had figured his secret out.

**Lupin forced a laugh.**

" **You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."**

"She is." Harry and Hermione said.

Hermione blushed at the compliment.

" **I'm not," Hermione whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"**

Hermione sighed after she read that line. "I'm sorry Remus."

"It's okay Hermione," Remus assured her.

" **But they already know," said Lupin. "At least, the staff do."**

Umbridge glared at the staff. How could they allow a filthy beast to teach at Hogwarts?

" **Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf," Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"**

Arthur looked disappointedly at his son while Molly glared.

Ron groaned. "I'm sorry Remus."

"You already apologized Ron," Remus said smiling kindly. "It's fine."

" **Some of the staff thought so," said Lupin.**

"Three guesses who," Dean said glaring at Snape.

**"He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy —"**

Several of the students glanced at Snape.

" **AND HE WAS WRONG!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"**

Harry wanted to punch his past self.

**He was pointing at Black, who suddenly crossed to the four-poster bed and sank onto it, his face hidden in one shaking hand. Crookshanks leapt up beside him and stepped onto his lap, purring. Ron edged away from both of them, dragging his leg.**

"That didn't help your leg at all," Pomfrey said frowning.

" **I have** _ **not**_ **been helping Sirius," said Lupin. "If you'll give me a chance, I'll explain. Look —"**

**He separated Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's wands and threw each back to its owner;**

A few eye brows were raised.

"He just gave you your wands back," Terry said surprised.

"Well Harry did say that Professor Lupin wasn't after him," Su Li said.

"I know," Terry said looking frustrated. "But none of this makes sense, if Professor Lupin was an accomplice to murder or whatever than he'd be in Azkaban but he's not he's sitting in here with us. There has to be something we're all missing."

Everyone in the hall heard the two Ravenclaws conversation and they glanced at Remus who looked surprisingly calm. Just what were they missing?

**Harry caught his, stunned.**

"I don't blame you for being stunned," Seamus said. "If I thought someone was out to get me and they handed me my wand back I'd be confused."

" **There," said Lupin, sticking his own wand back into his belt "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"**

"I would." Several people murmured while others looked unsure.

**Harry didn't know what to think. Was it a trick?**

"No," Harry said quietly.

" **If you haven't been helping him," he said, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"**

" **The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it —"**

"You know how to work it?" The twins asked quickly.

"Yes," Remus said with a smile.

Before the twins could question Remus further Hermione began to read.

" **You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.**

" **Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony —**

The twins and Lee's eyes widened while the rest of the students looked shocked.

"You're Moony?" George asked, his eyes alight with mischief.

"You're a Marauder?" Fred asked, he was almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yes," Remus said chuckling.

The twins suddenly realized something and they rounded on the trio.

"You three knew!" Fred and George said looking betrayed.

"Why did you never tell us?" Fred demanded.

"We forgot to tell you," Ron shrugged. "We had a lot of other stuff on our minds."

The twins didn't look happy with their brother's answer.

"Who are Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?" George asked excitedly.

"I'm sure the book will say," Remus said smiling.

The twins looked back at Hermione and urged her to continue on.

**that was my friends' nickname for me at school."**

" **You** _ **wrote**_ **—?"**

" **The important thing is, I was watching it carefully this evening, because I had an idea that you, Ron, and Hermione might try and sneak out of the castle to visit Hagrid before his Hippogriff was executed.**

"That's something James would have done," Remus said.

**And I was right, wasn't I?"**

"Yes." The trio said without hesitation.

**He had started to pace up and down, looking at them. Little patches of dust rose at his feet.**

" **You might have been wearing your father's old cloak, Harry —"**

"How do you know about the cloak?" Ernie asked raising an eyebrow.

"James Potter was one of my best friends," Remus said in answer. "Harry, Hermione and Ron weren't the first students to sneak out at night."

The students looked even more surprised. Professor Lupin snuck out when he was at Hogwarts? He really didn't seem the type.

Umbridge was angry that the students no longer seemed afraid of Remus; it seemed that most of them believed Harry when he said that he wasn't helping a murderer, even though a few still looked doubtful.

" **How d'you know about the cloak?"**

Ernie exchanged a grin with Harry.

" **The number of times I saw James disappearing under it…" said Lupin, waving an impatient hand again.**

 _'Like father, like son.'_ Snape thought annoyed, here was another thing to prove just how alike James and Harry Potter are.

" **The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map.**

"The same with polyjuice potion," Harry informed the hall.

Several people wanted to ask how Harry knew that but Hermione continued to read before they could.

**I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else."**

"What?" Several people asked.

"No they weren't," Hannah said slowly. "It was just them."

Amelia's eyes widened in realization. Sirius Black was an unregistered animagus; maybe Peter Pettigrew was as well. But that would mean that Peter Pettigrew wasn't really dead. She really wanted to finish this book so she could find out the truth.

" **What?" said Harry. "No, we weren't!"**

" **I couldn't believe my eyes," said Lupin, still pacing, and ignoring Harry's interruption.**

" **I thought the map must be malfunctioning.**

"The map never lies." Remus and Harry said in unison.

**How could he be with you?"**

"No one was with them," Neville said as though worried for Remus' sanity.

" **No one was with us!" said Harry.**

" **And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labelled Sirius Black… I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow —"**

"Two?" Several people said confused.

Susan like her aunt had a sudden realization. What if Sirius Black wasn't the only animagus? Ron was carrying around Scabbers. What if Scabbers wasn't really Scabbers? But if he wasn't, than who was he really?

" **One of us!" Ron said angrily.**

Harry and Ron exchanged looks; they were both wondering what everyone's expressions would be when they found out the truth about Scabbers.

" **No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."**

**He had stopped his pacing, his eyes moving over Ron.**

" **Do you think I could have a look at the rat?" he said evenly.**

"Scabbers?" Percy said confused. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything." Remus, Harry and Ron growled.

Everyone in the hall but those that knew the truth were confused.

" **What?" said Ron. "What's Scabbers got to do with it?"**

Ron was glaring at the book in Hermione's hands as though willing it to explode.

" **Everything," said Lupin. "Could I see him, please?"**

**Ron hesitated, then put a hand inside his robes. Scabbers emerged, thrashing desperately; Ron had to seize his long bald tail to stop him escaping.**

"Why's he acting so odd?" Bill asked with a frown.

"I've never seen him act like that before," Charlie stated, he too was frowning.

**Crookshanks stood up on Black's leg and made a soft hissing noise.**

**Lupin moved closer to Ron. He seemed to be holding his breath as he gazed intently at Scabbers.**

"I needed to make sure that I was right," Remus said.

Right about what? That was the thought echoing in everyone's head.

" **What?" Ron said again, holding Scabbers close to him, looking scared. "What's my rat got to do with anything?"**

"He's not a rat," Ron growled under his breath.

" **That's not a rat," croaked Sirius Black suddenly.**

"Of course it's a rat," Umbridge said with a sniff.

" **What d'you mean — of course he's a rat —"**

" **No, he's not," said Lupin quietly. "He's a wizard."**

The hall sucked in a breath.

"What?" Hannah asked wide eyed.

" **An Animagus," said Black, "by the name of Peter Pettigrew."**

The hall was deathly silent for ten seconds before looks of confusion, horror or understanding were seen on everyone's faces.

Fudge had paled drastically, he saw his career flash before his eyes, he knew that there was a ninety nine percent chance that this was the end of his career.

"Peter Pettigrew?" Umbridge shrieked. "That is not possible! He's dead! Sirius Black killed him!"

"What?" Molly shrieked, she knew that he was alive but no one had informed her that he had lived with her and her family for twelve years. "That man lived in my house! He slept in my sons' beds!"

Ron and Percy both turned green, Scabbers had slept in both of their beds.

Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ginny looked horrified.

"Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew?" Percy said faintly.

"Yes," Ron spat. "Cowardly bastard."

Molly and Arthur were both too angry to yell at their son for his foul language.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Molly demanded as she stood up and glared at Dumbledore.

"I thought it would be best to not bring it up," Dumbledore said as he put a hand over his face.

"Not bring it up?" Molly said in a deathly calm voice. "A murderer was in my house for twelve years! We fed him and took care of him! He was near my children! How could you think it would be better to not tell us!"

"I'm sorry Arthur, Molly," Dumbledore said looking his many years. "However I can't change the past, what's done is done. All I can do is apologize and hope that you can forgive me."

Arthur grabbed Molly's hand and gently pulled her back down next to him, he was as pale as the Bloody Baron. The thought of a thirty something year old man sleeping in his house with his children made his skin crawl but he knew that nothing could be done to change the past.

The students didn't know what to think. Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, he was said to have been murdered by Sirius Black along with a dozen muggles. If that isn't what happened than what did happen all those years ago? No one wanted to believe that Peter Pettigrew had been Scabbers but they couldn't deny that the rat had been acting odd. Half of the hall believed that the rat was Peter and the other half was a mixture of disbelief and those who decided to wait until they heard more to come to a conclusion.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Umbridge said angrily into the hall but everyone ignored her, they weren't going to agree or disagree with her until they heard the rest of the book.

"That's why you guys always looked angry at any mention of Scabbers," said a slightly green George.

"Yeah," Ron said angrily.

"Ron do you want to read?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I guess," Ron said as he took the book.


	18. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

**"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs,"** Ron read.

Fred and George were still disgusted at the fact that a grown man had been posing as their brother's rat but they grinned at the title.

**It took a few seconds for the absurdity of this statement to sink in.**

"I thought that you were mental," Harry admitted to Remus.

"I honestly can't blame you," Remus said. "If I were in your shoes I definitely would've been skeptical."

**Then Ron voiced what Harry was thinking.**

" **You're both mental."**

Ron looked up from the book and glanced sheepishly at Remus who smiled to assure him that it was okay.

" **Ridiculous!" said Hermione faintly.**

"It does sound farfetched," Orla said. "But then again so does Sirius Black being an illegal animagus who escaped from Azkaban."

" **Peter Pettigrew's** _ **dead**_ **!" said Harry.**

"If only," Harry muttered angrily.

**"** _**He** _ **killed him twelve years ago!" He pointed at Black, whose face twitched convulsively.**

" **I meant to," he growled, his yellow teeth bared, "but little Peter got the better of me…**

"So Sirius Black did try to murder Peter?" Hannah asked still looking confused.

"It will be explained," Harry said.

**not this time, though!"**

**And Crookshanks was thrown to the floor as Black lunged at Scabbers;**

_'He's mental.'_ Umbridge thought with a sneer.

**Ron yelled with pain as Black's weight fell on his broken leg.**

Snuffles whined, he hadn't meant to hurt Ron.

Ron winced as he read that line.

" **Sirius, NO!" Lupin yelled, launching himself forwards and dragging Black away from Ron again, "WAIT! You can't do it just like that — they need to understand — we've got to explain —"**

"What is there to explain?" Umbridge said angrily. "They are both crazy."

Fudge silenced his undersecretary with a look.

" **We can explain afterwards!" snarled Black, trying to throw Lupin off.**

Remus shook his head, Sirius was always one to act first and ask questions later.

**One hand was still clawing the air as it tried to reach Scabbers, who was squealing like a piglet, scratching Ron's face and neck as he tried to escape.**

You could hear the anger in Ron's voice as he read that sentence.

" **They've — got — a — right — to — know — everything!"**

Harry looked pointedly at Dumbledore. "I do, especially when it concerns me."

Dumbledore looked up at the enchanted ceiling which scattered with white clouds.

**Lupin panted, still trying to restrain Black.**

" **Ron's kept him as a pet!**

The Weasley's looked sick at the reminder.

**There are parts of it even I don't understand, and Harry — you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"**

**Black stopped struggling,**

_'I knew he would, Sirius had always cared about Harry.'_ Remus thought.

**though his hollowed eyes were still fixed on Scabbers, who was clamped tightly under Ron's bitten, scratched, and bleeding hands.**

Ron winced again as he read that line through gritted teeth.

" **All right, then," Black said, without taking his eyes off the rat. "Tell them whatever you like. But make it quick, Remus. I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for…"**

 _'That man is completely unstable.'_ Umbridge thought at she glared at the book.

" **You're nutters, both of you," said Ron shakily, looking round at Harry and Hermione for support. "I've had enough of this. I'm off."**

"You have a broken leg," Dean reminded him. "Where exactly were you expecting to be able to go?"

Ron blushed. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

**He tried to heave himself up on his good leg, but Lupin raised his wand again, pointing it at Scabbers.**

" **You're going to hear me out, Ron," he said quietly. "Just keep a tight hold on Peter while you listen."**

"He's crazy," a sixth year Slytherin muttered.

" **HE'S NOT PETER, HE'S SCABBERS!" Ron yelled, trying to force the rat back into his front pocket, but Scabbers was fighting too hard;**

Snuffles growled. _'Bloody coward.'_

**Ron swayed and overbalanced, and Harry caught him and pushed him back down to the bed.**

Ron looked up from the book. "Thanks mate."

"Anytime," Harry said.

**Then, ignoring Black, Harry turned to Lupin.**

" **There were witnesses who saw Pettigrew die," he said. "A whole street full of them…"**

" **They didn't see what they thought they saw!" said Black savagely,**

"So he's saying that a bunch of muggles all said the same thing," Anthony said as if he was trying to understand something. "But that it didn't happen?"

"Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew are wizards," Padma pointed out. "Either one of them could've confunded the muggles to say whatever they wanted, or they could've been confused, after all this did happen at night."

**still watching Scabbers struggling in Ron's hands.**

" **Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself — until I saw the map tonight. Because the Marauder's map never lies…**

Flitwick looked impressed; he definitely wanted to see the map.

**Peter's alive. Ron's holding him, Harry."**

**Harry looked down at Ron, and as their eyes met, they agreed, silently: Black and Lupin were both out of their minds.**

Harry and Ron grinned innocently.

"Sorry about that," the two friends said at once.

"It's fine," Remus assured them.

**Their story made no sense whatsoever.**

_'Actually it does.'_ Amelia thought as she eyes the black dog.

**How could Scabbers be Peter Pettigrew? Azkaban must have unhinged Black after all — but why was Lupin playing along with him?**

_'Consorting with a criminal.'_ Umbridge thought smugly. _'That werewolf will be in Azkaban by the end of the day.'_

**Then Hermione spoke, in a trembling, would-be calm sort of voice, as though trying to will Professor Lupin to talk sensibly.**

"You thought he was crazy too?" Dean said.

"Of course I did," Hermione sighed. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Dean answered.

" **But Professor Lupin… Scabbers can't be Pettigrew… it just can't be true, you know it can't…"**

" **Why can't it be true?" Lupin said calmly, as though they were in class, and Hermione had simply spotted a problem in an experiment with Grindylows.**

A few people snorted.

" **Because… because people would know if Peter Pettigrew had been an Animagus.**

"Not necessarily," Susan said, she could see where Hermione was going with this, but she knew that there were people who broke the law.

 **We did Animagi in class with Professor McGonagall.** **And I looked them up when I did my homework —**

 _'Of course she did.'_ Draco thought as he rolled his eyes.

**the Ministry of Magic keeps tabs on witches and wizards who can become animals; there's a register showing what animal they become, and their markings and things… and I went and looked Professor McGonagall up on the register, and there have been only seven Animagi this century,**

"Seven registered animagi," Hermione said to her past self. She knew that there were at least three unregistered animagi running about England; Sirius, Wormtail and Rita Skeeter.

"You have to register," Padma said. "It's against the law not to."

"Just because something is against the law doesn't mean that people won't do it anyways," Anthony told his house mate.

**and Pettigrew's name wasn't on the list."**

**Harry had barely had time to marvel inwardly at the effort Hermione put into her homework,**

The twins snorted.

**when Lupin started to laugh.**

" **Right again, Hermione!" he said.**

"As always," Draco muttered bitterly.

" **But the Ministry never knew that here used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."**

Umbridge smiled widely. Being an under-age, unregistered Animagus was a serious offense in the eyes of the ministry. She was hoping to get the names of all three so she could send them off to Azkaban. She once more began scribbly on her clipboard.

"Three?" McGonagall said through pursed lips.

Remus sighed; he wasn't looking forward to everyone finding out about him sneaking out on the full moon with his friends. "I'm sure it will all be explained Minerva."

" **If you're going to tell them the story, get a move on, Remus," said Black, who was still watching Scabbers's every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."**

Snape sneered; Sirius never had been one to exhibit patience.

" **All right… but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began…"**

**Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him.**

The trio exchanged looks, that was when Snape had arrived.

Harry clinched his fists, Snape had heard everything yet he was still willing to hand Sirius over to the dementors.

**The bedroom door had opened of its own accord.**

Harry glared at Snape.

**All five of them stared at it.**

"What is it?" Eleanor asked sounding hesitant.

No one answered so Ron continued to read.

**Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing.**

" **No one there…"**

"That we can see," Harry muttered angrily.

" **This place is haunted!" said Ron.**

" **It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way.**

Remus shot Snape a disappointed look, he couldn't believe that Snape was willing to not only send Sirius but him as well to the dementors over a silly school grudge.

" **The Shrieking Shack was never haunted… The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me."**

"What?" The students asked in shock.

"You made the noises?" Natalie asked wide eyed.

Remus answered by nodding his head.

**He pushed his greying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment then said, "That's where all of this starts — with my becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten…**

"Which wasn't your fault," Tonks whispered quietly.

"I know," Remus said softly.

**and if I hadn't been so foolhardy…"**

**He looked sober and tired. Ron started to interrupt,**

"Of course he did," Ginny said.

Ron spared a glance at his sister before continuing.

**but Hermione, said, "Shh!"**

**She was watching Lupin very intently.**

" **I was a very small boy when I received the bite.**

Remus growled, hating Fenrir Greyback with every fiber of his being. He wanted nothing more than to hex the werewolf into oblivion.

**My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure.**

"There still isn't," Remus said sadly.

**The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week, preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform…**

"That's good," Susan said smiling.

**I'm able to curl up in my office, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again.**

"So you aren't dangerous during the full moon?" Seamus asked hesitantly, he didn't know whether it was appropriate or not to ask.

"No Seamus," Remus said kindly. "As long as I take the potion I'm perfectly safe."

**Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered, however, I became a fully fledged monster once a month.**

Tonks grabbed Remus' hand, he tried to pull it away but she just held on tighter.

**It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me.**

"That's horrible," Susan said despondently. "It doesn't matter what you are all it matters is what kind of person you are."

Amelia smiled at her niece.

" **But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic.**

"That's because unlike some people he isn't prejudiced," Harry said with a glare in Umbridge's direction.

Umbridge sniffed disdainfully. _'Of course the half-blood would stick up for the half breed.'_

**He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school…"**

"That's because there isn't a reason," Hannah said in his defense, she had thought he was an excellent professor. "It wasn't your fault that you were bitten."

Remus smiled at the Hufflepuff.

**Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry. "I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted** _**because** _ **I came to Hogwarts.**

"What?" Echoed around the hall.

"Why?" Kenneth Towler asked.

"I'm sure it will be explained," Remus said as he rubbed his face.

**This house" — Lupin looked miserably around the room, —**

Luna sighed sadly, she felt horrible for her ex professor.

" **the tunnel that leads to it — they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."**

"Oh," Derek said. "That makes sense."

**Harry couldn't see where this story was going, but he was listening raptly all the same.**

_'If only he would pay attention in class.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

**The only sound apart from Lupin's voice was Scabbers's frightened squeaking.**

"Coward," Harry growled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

" **My transformations in those days were — were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf.**

Some of the students cringed.

**I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead.**

"That's horrible!" Katie gasped.

**The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits.**

"That sounds awful," Angelina said sadly.

**Dumbledore encouraged the rumor… Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it…But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends.**

"I know the feeling," Harry said as he looked at Hermione and Ron.

**Sirius Black… Peter Pettigrew… and, of course, your father, Harry — James Potter.**

Snape scowled, the Marauders in his opinion weren't so great.

" **Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month.**

"They wouldn't have been very good friends if they didn't." Leanne said.

**I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her… I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was.**

Harry nodded; he knew that feeling all too well.

**But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth…And they didn't desert me at all.**

"A good friend wouldn't," Harry said in a voice full of conviction. "A good friend stands by your side no matter what."

All around the hall people nodded in agreement.

Umbridge scowled, she didn't like the fact that the students didn't care about Remus' lycanthropy.

**Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."**

"They became animagi while you were all still at Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked, she was clearly not pleased.

"Yes," Remus sighed.

"Didn't they know how dangerous that was?" McGonagall demanded. "They could have been seriously injured."

"We were children, and we were carried away with our own cleverness," Remus admitted.

McGonagall pursed her lips; she didn't like that she hadn't known all those years ago that three of her students were animagi.

" **My dad too?" said Harry, astounded.**

" **Yes, indeed," said Lupin.**

"He was always brilliant at Transfiguration," McGonagall said.

" **It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school,**

Snape sneered.

 **and lucky they were,** **because the Animagus transformation can go horribly wrong —**

"It can go very wrong," McGonagall said, still sounding disapproving. "It can cause permanent damage if done wrong."

**one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it.**

The ministry workers all nodded.

"Not to mention," Kingsley said in his soothing voice. "Most people don't have the focus to become one."

"I'm surprised Pettigrew was able to," Harry muttered bitterly.

**Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius.**

"Of course he did," Harry grumbled.

**Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it.**

"Fifth year?" McGonagall said sounding impressed against her will.

"Yes," Remus said smiling at the memory of the first time he saw his friends transform.

"I admit that's an impressive feat," McGonagall said grudgingly.

Snuffles wagged his tail.

**They could each turn into a different animal at will."**

"Wicked." A few first and second years said in awe.

" **But how did that help you?" said Hermione, sounding puzzled.**

"Yeah how did it?" Marcus Belby questioned.

Remus gestured towards the book.

" **They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals," said Lupin.**

"Wouldn't they get hurt?" Dennis asked.

Ron continued to read before anyone could answer.

**"A werewolf is only a danger to people.**

The adults nodded.

**They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak.**

The professors looked shocked, they hadn't known that.

McGonagall internally groaned, she didn't know how she could still be surprised at the Marauders' antics.

**They transformed… Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."**

"They sound like loyal friends," Roger said. "Not too many people would be willing to do that."

"Two of them were very loyal friends," Remus said trying to stay calm. "My brothers in all but blood."

Snuffles looked up at Remus sadly.

" **Hurry up, Remus," snarled Black, who was still watching Scabbers with a horrible sort of hunger on his face.**

" **I'm getting there, Sirius, I'm getting there… well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform.**

"Of course," Snape said under his breath.

**Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night.**

"What?" Many of the students yelled.

Everyone in the hall looked shocked including the adults.

A smug smirk made its way onto Umbridge's face as she scribbled on her clipboard.

"You boys did what?" McGonagall demanded, she looked as though she was about to breath fire. "Did you boys not understand how dangerous that was?"

"You could've bitten someone," Molly said horrified.

"That was very irresponsible Remus," Sprout said, disappointment evident in her voice. "I would expect that from James and Sirius but not from you."

Remus hated disappointing the people he looked up to. "I know, and you can't begin to imagine how horrible I feel just knowing that something might have happened, but thankfully nothing did."

The adults continued to look disapproving as Ron read on.

**Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did…**

Several glances were sent to the trio and the Weasley twins, some of them would bet that those five knew more about the Hogwarts grounds.

**And that's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot.**

Harry grinned and Snuffles wagged his tail.

**Peter is Wormtail.**

The trio and Remus glared at the book.

**James was Prongs."**

Snuffles whimpered and Remus looked down at the table.

" **What sort of animal —?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.**

 _'Prongs.'_ Harry thought as he pictured his patronus.

" **That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?"**

Remus shuddered at the thought. "I know; that thought still haunts me."

" **A thought that still haunts me," said Lupin heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards.**

More disapproving looks were sent to Remus who looked ashamed.

**We were young, thoughtless**

_'Arrogant is more like it.'_ Snape thought spitefully.

— **carried away with our own cleverness.**

Remus sighed; they really had been foolish back then.

**I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course… he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so,**

Dumbledore gave Remus a comforting smile. At the end of Harry's third year Remus had told all of this to him, he was of course disappointed but Remus was only human after all.

**and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally.**

"You didn't lead them into anything," Tonks said seriously. "They chose to become them, you didn't force them to."

"I know," Remus sighed as he looked down at his scarred hands. "But they never would've thought about becoming them if it wasn't for me."

"It was still their choice," Tonks said.

**But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed…"**

Snape sneered. _'Of course he hasn't.'_

**Lupin's face had hardened, and there was self-disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus.**

"Of course you should have," Umbridge said.

The trio glared at their Defense professor.

**But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me… and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me.**

Harry nodded, he knew the feeling.

**He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am.**

A few people glared at Umbridge.

**And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using dark arts he learned from Voldemort,**

Remus blanched, he felt extremely guilty for thinking that.

**that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it… so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."**

Snape smirked smugly.

Harry saw the look on his Potion professors face and rolled his eyes.

" **Snape?" said Black harshly, taking his eyes off Scabbers; for the first time in minutes and looking up at Lupin. "What's Snape got to do with it?"**

Snape's smirk vanished and he began glaring at Snuffles.

" **He's here, Sirius," said Lupin heavily. "He's teaching here as well."**

"Unfortunately." The twins said with a dramatic sigh.

Molly shot her twin sons a silencing look.

Snape switched his glare to the Gryffindor pranksters.

**He looked up at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

" **Professor Snape was at school with us.**

 _'Unfortunately.'_ Sirius and Snape both thought.

**He fought very hard against my appointment to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.**

Harry once again rolled his eyes, in his opinion both Sirius and Snape needed to get over their school day grudge. He couldn't imagine holding onto a grudge against Malfoy for two decades.

**He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted.**

Some of the students glared at Snape while those who didn't yet believe that Scabbers was Pettigrew sent accusing looks towards Remus.

**He has his reasons… you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick which involved me —"**

Curious glances were sent towards both Remus and Snape.

**Black made a derisive noise.**

Remus sighed, he wished Sirius and Snape would both grow up.

" **It served him right," he sneered. "Sneaking around,**

"And Snape tells us not to go sneaking around," Ron interrupted himself to say. "Hypocrite."

"Ronald!" Molly admonished.

"I am a professor Weasley," Snape sneered.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book.

**trying to find out what we were up to… hoping he could get us expelled…"**

"And now instead of the Marauders it's me he's trying to expel," Harry muttered.

" **Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione.**

"I bet he was," George muttered.

"Nosy git," Fred said under his breath.

" **We were in the same year, you know, and we — er — didn't like each other very much.**

Remus shook his head. "That was a very large understatement."

"Indeed," Snape said silkily.

**He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field…**

_'As if I would be jealous of that idiot.'_ Snape thought.

 **anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform.** **Sirius thought it would be — er — amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me.**

"That could have gotten him killed," Hannah said wide eyed.

"That's awful," Lisa murmured.

"Sirius didn't think that Severus would actually do it," Remus said in defense of his friend.

Snape glared at Remus, he highly doubted that what Remus said was true.

**Well, of course, Snape tried it —**

More curious looks were sent to Snape and Remus.

**if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf — but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life…**

"He didn't talk to Sirius for several months," Remus said.

"Really?" Harry asked, he had never asked what had happened all those years ago.

"Yes," Remus said. "He was furious that Sirius would try something like that."

**Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was…"**

" **So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"**

"Yes," Remus sighed.

"But you weren't," Susan said frowning. "It's obvious from what you said that neither you nor Harry were in on it."

"It didn't matter to him," Remus said.

Snape sneered, he didn't believe for one second that they weren't in on it.

" **That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin.**

"Oh no." The hall groaned.

"This isn't going to be good," Charlie pointed out the obvious.

**Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Lupin.**

Harry glared at Snape; he didn't want him anywhere near his cloak.

"How did Snape get your invisibility cloak?" George asked.

"We left it out by the Whomping Willow," Harry grimaced; he never wanted to leave his cloak anywhere again.

"That's the end of the chapter," Ron said before turning to Harry. "You want to read next mate?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure."

The hall was tense as Harry opened the book to the correct page, everyone wanted to know what was going to happen next. The students were sending curious looks to both Snape and Remus, they were wondering what all happened between the Marauders and their Potions professor, they're hatred must come from more than just one awful prank.


	19. Servant of Lord Voldemort

**"The Servant of Lord Voldemort,"** Harry read out to the hall.

The hall tensed further as they heard the title of the chapter.

**Hermione screamed.**

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up," Hermione said.

**Black leapt to his feet. Harry felt as though he'd received a huge electric shock.**

Harry looked up from the book to throw a glare at Snape.

" **I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside,**

Harry wanted to snap at Snape for the treatment of his cloak but thought it best to just read on.

**careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest.**

Glares were sent to Snape.

" **Very useful, Potter, I thank you…"**

"I doubt he wanted you to use it," Dean muttered.

**Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph.**

The adults who knew about Snape's history with the Marauders looked disappointed.

" **You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" he said, his eyes glittering.**

"How did he know?" Hannah asked. "Professor Lupin knew they were there because of the map, but it's obvious from that one chapter that Snape doesn't know how to use it."

"I'm not sure," Susan told her friend.

" **I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a gobletful along.**

The adults paled, they hoped that it wasn't a full moon.

**And very lucky I did… lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map.**

"You didn't wipe the map?" The twins groaned.

"I was too worried to wipe it," Remus said.

 **One glance at it told me all I needed to know.** **I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."**

" **Severus —" Lupin began, but Snape overrode him.**

"I have the feeling that he's not going to listen," Susan whispered to her best friend.

"So do I," Hannah whispered back.

" **I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout —"**

"It wasn't his hideout," Ron snapped.

" **Severus, you're making a mistake," said Lupin urgently. "You haven't heard everything — I can explain — Sirius is not here to kill Harry —"**

" **Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically.**

The glares being sent Snape's way intensified.

"Listen to Professor Lupin," Lavender said.

Snape sneered.

" **I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this… He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin… a _tame_ werewolf —"**

"Prejudiced git," Seamus muttered.

" **You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"**

"Apparently," Ron spat.

Snape glared at the youngest Weasley male who glared right back.

 **BANG! Thin, snakelike cords** **burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles;**

Snuffles growled in Snape's direction.

"What?" The students who believed Remus was innocent yelled.

"You can't do that!" Parvati yelled. "He wasn't doing anything wrong."

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle; he really did need to speak with Severus about holding grudges.

**he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.**

A few people winced.

Tonks grabbed Remus' hand again, this time he didn't try to pull away.

Umbridge smirked, in her opinion he was getting exactly what he deserved.

**With a roar of rage, Black started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes.**

Harry once more looked up to glare at Snape.

" **Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will."**

"Severus!" McGonagall, Sprout and Pomfrey exclaimed.

Snape looked unconcerned with all of the glares he was receiving.

**Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.**

"You really need to move on from the past Severus," Remus said in a sad voice.

"I don't believe that I have to listen to you Remus," Snape sneered.

Remus sighed.

**Harry stood there, paralyzed, not knowing what to do or whom to believe.**

**He glanced around at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked just as confused as he did,**

"I'll admit that I was extremely confused," Ron admitted.

"No surprise there," Draco muttered.

**still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward Snape and said, in a very breathless voice, "Professor Snape — it wouldn't hurt to hear what they've got to say, w-would it?"**

"No it wouldn't," Amelia said in a loud voice that carried around the hall.

" **Miss Granger, you are already facing suspension from this school," Snape spat.**

McGonagall pursed her lips.

" **You, Potter, and Weasley are out-of-bounds, in the company of a convicted murderer and a werewolf.**

Harry looked up from the book. "It's not like I knew that Sirius was an animagus or that Remus was a werewolf when I went down there."

Before Snape could retort Harry had begun to read.

**For once in your life, _hold your tongue_."**

"Not going to happen," Draco mumbled.

" **But if — if there was a mistake —"**

" **KEEP QUIET, YOU STUPID GIRL!"**

"Severus!" Every single teacher with the exception of Umbridge yelled, they all looked furious.

"Severus Snape!" A bright red Molly yelled.

"How dare you speak to a student in that manner," McGonagall said, she looked madder than Harry had ever seen her. "Miss Granger is far from stupid and you know it, and even if she was there would be no excuse for you to call her that. As soon as this book is over you and I will be having words."

Dumbledore was staring at Snape in disappointment. "Severus, you can't speak to the students that way."

Everyone at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table were glaring at Snape, even some of the Slytherins were shooting him dirty looks.

"Hermione isn't stupid." Harry and Ron growled.

Snape was now glaring down at the table, he could handle yelling but what he couldn't stand was seeing disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes directed at him.

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand and gave him a small smile; he took a deep breath before looking back at the book.

**Snape shouted, looking suddenly quite deranged.**

A few of the younger students were looking fearfully at Snape.

" **DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"**

"We understand a lot more than everyone thinks," Ron said angrily.

**A few sparks shot out of the end of his wand, which was still pointed at Black's face.**

Snuffles growled.

**Hermione fell silent.**

" **Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Black. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…"**

"All because of a childhood grudge?" Angelina asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous."

" **The joke's on you again, Severus," Black snarled. "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle" — he jerked his head at Ron — "I'll come quietly…"**

" **Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black… pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I dare say…"**

The hall went silent as everyone turned to look at Snape. Some of the students looked horrified, some disgusted and others were looking at him in shock.

The disappointment in Dumbledore's eyes grew.

"That's horrible," Alicia said looking horrified.

Snuffles whined.

Harry and Hermione both flinched, they had both been close to being kisses that night.

**What little color there was in Black's face left it.**

"I don't blame him," Su Li shivered.

" **You — you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat — look at the rat —"**

**But there was a mad glint in Snape's eyes that Harry had never seen before. He seemed beyond reason.**

"I don't like the sound of that," Hannah said quietly.

" **Come on, all of you," he said. He clicked his fingers, and the ends of the cords that bound Lupin flew to his hands. "I'll drag the werewolf.**

Many people glared at Snape for that.

"Prejudiced bastard," Lee said under his breath.

**Perhaps the Dementors will have a kiss for him too —"**

More shocked and outraged looks were sent to Snape.

"He was innocent!" Seamus yelled.

"Professor Lupin was just trying to help!" Dean roared with fury.

"Cold hearted bastard," Euan snarled but luckily for him no adults heard.

Fudge's mind was whirling. He had almost had two innocent men kissed, because he knew that if he had been told a werewolf was helping Sirius Black that Remus would've been kissed. He felt sick at the thought of being responsible for that. Guilt was slowly beginning to tear at him for many of the things he did in the past.

Amelia was frowning deeply. Snape had known from the moment he walked into the Willow and heard the conversation that Sirius was innocent but he wouldn't have done anything to stop him from being kissed, instead he would've encouraged it. In her opinion that was far worse than Fudge authorizing the kiss, Fudge at least thought that Sirius was guilty, Snape just couldn't get over a stupid school boy grudge.

Harry looked up at Snape, one look in his eyes and you could tell that he was beyond angry. "You're pathetic," he spat causing everyone to turn to him. "They made fun of you in school? So bloody what! That was twenty years ago, it's time to grow up. You're a grown man who was willing to let two innocent men get kissed over a school boy grudge. I hate to break it to you but everyone has to deal with bullies it's a part of life."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that Potter," Snape snarled.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a loud commanding voice. "That is enough," he turned to Harry, "please continue."

Harry spared Snape one last glare before he continued to read.

**Before he knew what he was doing, Harry had crossed the room in three strides and blocked the door.**

"Good." The twins said.

" **Get out of the way, Potter, you're in enough trouble already," snarled Snape. "If I hadn't been here to save your skin —"**

Several people rolled their eyes.

" **Professor Lupin could have killed me about a hundred times this year," Harry said.**

"That's true," Hannah said.

" **I've been alone with him loads of times, having defense lessons against the Dementors. If he was helping Black, why didn't he just finish me off then?"**

" **Don't ask me to fathom the way a werewolf's mind works," hissed Snape.**

"Why do you keep bring up the fact that he's a werewolf?" Charlie said angrily. "It's not like it changes who he is."

Snape switched his glare to the second eldest Weasley son.

**"Get out of the way, Potter."**

"I don't think he's going to move," Neville said knowingly.

" **YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Harry yelled. "JUST BECAUSE THEY MADE A FOOL OF YOU AT SCHOOL YOU WON'T EVEN LISTEN —"**

Umbridge quickly wrote something down on her clipboard.

The twins wanted to cheer but one look at their professors told them that this wasn't the right time.

"You shouldn't have said that," Tracey sighed; she knew that her head of house wouldn't like that.

" **SILENCE! I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!"**

Harry said that line through gritted teeth.

**Snape shrieked, looking madder than ever. "Like father, like son, Potter! I have just saved your neck; you should be thanking me on bended knee!**

Ron snorted. "Like that will ever happen."

**You would have been well served if he'd killed you!**

The students gasped.

Harry's friends, especially the members of the DA looked outraged.

Snuffles growled while Remus' eyes glowed amber.

"How dare you!" Angelina shrieked.

"Severus," McGonagall hissed, she didn't think even Snape would say something like that.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a calm voice but he was radiating anger. "You and I will be speaking of this."

Snape nodded curtly.

Amelia conjured a piece of parchment and a quill to write herself a note, she didn't like the idea of this man being around children.

**You'd have died like your father, too arrogant to believe you might be mistaken in Black**

All of the adults looked furious that Snape would say such a thing to a student.

Dumbledore looked at Snape with extreme disappointment.

"Stop insulting my father," Harry growled out.

Snape didn't say anything so Harry resumed reading.

— **now get out of the way, or I will make you.**

Snape was on the receiving end of the fiercest glares yet.

**GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!"**

**Harry made up his mind in a split second. Before Snape could take even one step toward him, he had raised his wand.**

Umbridge's eyes widened.

The occupants of the hall held their breath.

" ** _Expelliarmus_!" he yelled — except that his wasn't the only voice that shouted.**

Umbridge had a smug smile on her toad-like face. _'Potter will be in trouble now.'_

**There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.**

The hall went silent; no one knew what to say, although more than a few students wanted to cheer but refrained from doing so.

Snape was glaring murderously at the trio.

**Harry looked around. Both Ron and Hermione had tried to disarm Snape at exactly the same moment.**

"You three attacked a professor," Umbridge simpered. "That can't be allowed."

"This was two years ago," Dumbledore said in a calm voice. "And like I said, the students can't be punished for the things we read in these books."

Umbridge looked as though she had bit into a sour lemon but at a look from Fudge grudgingly kept silent, but that didn't stop here from writing on her clipboard.

**Snape's wand soared in a high arc and landed on the bed next to Crookshanks.**

" **You shouldn't have done that," said Black, looking at Harry.**

"I can't believe that Hermione attacked a teacher," said a wide eyed Lavender.

"He was threatening Harry," Hermione said as though that explained everything and made it okay

" **You should have left him to me…"**

**Harry avoided Black's eyes. He wasn't sure, even now, that he'd done the right thing.**

_'I did.'_ Harry thought.

" **We attacked a teacher… We attacked a teacher…" Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble —"**

"The fact that you're in a room with a supposed murderer and a werewolf doesn't bother you, it's the fact that you attacked a teacher that has you worried?" Blaise said incredulously.

Hermione blushed. "I was under a lot of stress."

**Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Black bent down quickly and untied him. Lupin straightened up, rubbing his arms where the ropes had cut into them.**

More glares were sent in Snape's direction.

" **Thank you, Harry," he said.**

" **I'm still not saying I believe you," he told Lupin.**

" **Then it's time we offered you some proof," said Lupin. "You, boy — give me Peter, please. Now."**

Ron muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

**Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.**

Ron looked at the book with disgust.

" **Come off it," he said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on _Scabbers_?**

"That does sound sort of mental if it's said like that," Dean said.

**I mean…" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat — there are millions of rats — how's he supposed to know which one he is after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"**

"That is a good question," Susan said.

" **You know, Sirius, that's a fair question,"** **said Lupin, turning to Black and frowning slightly. "How _did_ you find out where he was?"**

"Do they give inmates the newspaper in Azkaban?" A second year Hufflepuff asked.

Zacharias snorted. "Of course not."

Susan glared at her house mate before smiling at the second year. "No, they don't. But in an earlier chapter Minister Fudge said he gave a newspaper to Sirius Black; that must've been the same day that the article came out.

The second year nodded her thanks.

**Black put one of his claw-like hands**

Snuffles whined.

**inside his robes and took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others.**

**It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the _Daily Prophet_ the previous summer,**

Fudge groaned, that was the paper that he had given to Sirius Black.

**and there, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.**

Ron looked absolutely disgusted.

" **How did you get this?" Lupin asked Black, thunderstruck.**

" **Fudge," said Black.**

The students turned to look at Fudge.

" **When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper.**

"He said he missed doing the crossword," Fudge said as he shifted in his seat. "I didn't know that he would escape because of it."

**And there was Peter, on the front page on this boy's shoulder… I knew him at once… how many times had I seen him transform?**

"I would know him anywhere," Remus snarled.

**And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts… to where Harry was…"**

"And he would be in a position to grab Harry if You-Know-Who came back," Susan said quietly to herself.

" **My God," said Lupin softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw…"**

"What about it?" Anthony asked.

"Scabbers had a toe missing," Padma said.

" **What about it?" said Ron defiantly.**

" **He's got a toe missing," said Black.**

"And all they could find out Pettigrew was a finger!" Padma gasped.

" **Of course," Lupin breathed. "So simple… so _brilliant_ … he cut it off himself?"**

The occupants in the hall looked green.

"That's disgusting," Lavender squealed.

"How could anyone cut off their own finger?" Su Li asked looking like she was going to be sick.

Harry grimaced, in the graveyard Wormtail cut off a lot more than a finger.

" **Just before he transformed," said Black. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James.**

"Coward," Fred spat looking uncharacteristically angry.

**Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself — and sped down into the sewer with the other rats…"**

"It all makes sense," Susan said nodding her head.

" **Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" said Lupin. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."**

" **Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right — "**

"That's right," Mandy said. "Which is odd since normal rats don't live that long."

Percy grimaced; Scabbers had been his rat before it was Ron's.

" **Twelve years, in fact," said Lupin. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"**

"I can't believe anyone would want to live as a rat for twelve years," Morag said faintly.

"It's better than being in Azkaban for twelve years," Marietta muttered.

" **We — we've been taking good care of him!" said Ron.**

"Still," Susan said. "He shouldn't have lived so long if he was just a normal rat."

" **Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he?" said Lupin. "I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again…"**

"That would explain why he had been sick," Padma said.

" **He's been scared of that mad cat!" said Ron, nodding toward Crookshanks, who was still purring on the bed.**

"No that's not right," Susan said as she ran through the book in her mind. "You bought Scabbers a rat tonic before Hermione got Crookshanks."

**But that wasn't right, Harry thought suddenly…**

Susan nodded.

**Scabbers had been looking ill before he met Crookshanks… ever since Ron's return from Egypt… since the time when Black had escaped…**

"Good memory," Moody said approvingly.

" **This cat isn't mad," said Black hoarsely.**

Hermione smiled.

Lavender and Parvati looked like they didn't agree with that statement.

**He reached out a bony hand and stroked Crookshanks's fluffy head. "He's the most intelligent of his kind I've ever met.**

"He's part kneazle," Remus said.

"Really?" Dean asked.

Remus nodded his head.

"That would explain him knowing that Scabbers wasn't a normal rat," Dean said.

"How in Merlin's name do you know that?" Seamus asked his best friend.

"Last summer I bought one of my sister a book on magical animals," Dean said. "Kneazle's were in there, she wouldn't stop talking about how cool it would be to have one." He shrugged.

**He recognized Peter for what he was right away.**

"That is a smart cat," Demelza admitted reluctantly.

**And when he met me, he knew I was no dog. It was a while before he trusted me… Finally, I managed to communicate to him what I was after, and he's been helping me…"**

"A cat had been helping him?" Terry said skeptically.

"Just when I thought this whole thing couldn't get any stranger," Anthony muttered.

" **What do you mean?" breathed Hermione.**

" **He tried to bring Peter to me, but couldn't…**

"Because I kept kicking him out," Ron said looking disgusted with his past self's actions.

**so he stole the passwords into Gryffindor Tower for me… As I understand it, he took them from a boy's bedside table…"**

Everyone turned to look at Neville who looked surprised.

"So I didn't lose them?" Neville asked.

"No," Hermione sighed. "Sorry about that Neville."

"Yes, sorry Mr. Longbottom," McGonagall said, she had been rather hard on the boy after all.

Neville smiled embarrassedly. "It's fine."

**Harry's brain seemed to be sagging under the weight of what he was hearing. It was absurd… and yet…**

"It all fits," Amelia said.

" **But Peter got wind of what was going on and ran for it..." croaked Black.**

"Coward," Ernie said scathingly.

" **This cat — Crookshanks, did you call him? — told me Peter had left blood on the sheets… I supposed he bit himself…**

Some people looked repulsed.

"He faked his death again?" Tonks said half exasperated and half angry.

**Well, faking his own death had worked once..."**

The hall could hear the anger in Harry's voice as he read.

**These words jolted Harry to his senses.**

" **And why did he fake his death?" he said furiously.**

"Because he's a bloody coward," Ron spat.

" **Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"**

" **No," said Lupin, "Harry —"**

" **And now you've come to finish him off!"**

Harry shook his head, he hated how he was sounding like Snape.

" **Yes, I have," said Black, with an evil look at Scabbers.**

"He isn't doing a very good job of making himself seem innocent," Tonks pointed out.

"Sirius was never the patient type," Remus said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can see that," Tonks said dryly.

" **Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.**

Harry blanched at his past self's words. "I can't believe I said that."

" **Harry," said Lupin hurriedly, "don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down — but it was the other way around, don't you see? _Peter_ betrayed your mother and father — Sirius tracked _Peter_ down — "**

"So Sirius Black was never the Potter's secret keeper?" Seamus asked for clarification.

"Correct Seamus," Remus said.

The students looked horrified, if that was true that meant that an innocent man spent twelve years in Azkaban.

" **THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!"**

**He was pointing at Black, who shook his head slowly; the sunken eyes were suddenly over bright.**

Snuffles whine and buried his face in his paws.

" **Harry… I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me… I'm to blame, I know it…**

"It isn't his fault," Susan said sadly. "There's no way the Potters and Sirius Black could've known that Peter Pettigrew would betray them."

**The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he'd gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies…**

Snuffles whined again.

Harry was sent pitying looks which he ignored.

**I realized what Peter must've done… what I'd done…"**

"It wasn't your fault," Remus said quietly.

**His voice broke.**

"Poor Sirius," Alicia said sadly. "To be accused of being responsible for your best friend's death then spending the next twelve years of your life in living hell, it must have been torture."

**He turned away.**

" **Enough of this," said Lupin, and there was a steely note in his voice Harry had never heard before. "There's one certain way to prove what really happened. _Ron, give me that rat._ "**

" **What are you going to do with him if I give him to you?" Ron asked Lupin tensely.**

Ron felt dirty; he hated himself for having cared about that rat at one point.

" **Force him to show himself," said Lupin. "If he really is a rat, it won't hurt him."**

"Pity it didn't," Ron snarled.

**Ron hesitated. Then at long last, he held out Scabbers and Lupin took him. Scabbers began to squeak without stopping, twisting and turning, his tiny black eyes bulging in his head.**

"That definitely isn't a normal rat," Hannah said.

**"Ready, Sirius?" said Lupin.**

**Black had already retrieved Snape's wand from the bed.**

Snape glared at the large black dog.

**He approached Lupin and the struggling rat, and his wet eyes suddenly seemed to be burning in his face.**

" **Together?" he said quietly.**

" **I think so", said Lupin, holding Scabbers tightly in one hand and his wand in the other. "On the count of three. One — two — THREE!"**

**A flash of blue-white light erupted from both wands; for a moment, Scabbers was frozen in midair, his small grey form twisting madly —**

"Hope it hurt," Ron muttered.

**Ron yelled — the rat fell and hit the floor. There was another blinding flash of light and then —**

**It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree.**

Everyone in the hall was tense, waiting on bated breath to hear what happened next. By now everyone thought that Scabbers was Peter Pettigrew but they needed conformation.

**A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands.**

Fudge's eyes were as wide as saucers. "On Merlin," he whispered.

Umbridge looked like she had been slapped, this reading was not going at all like she expected.

The trio were all glaring at the book as though it had personally offended them.

"Scabbers really was Peter Pettigrew," Percy said looking like he was going to throw up his breakfast.

"Yes," Ron growled.

**Crookshanks was spitting and snarling on the bed; the hair on his back was standing up.**

**He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top.**

A few of the girls looked disgusted at the description.

**He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers's fur,**

"Ew," Lavender said looking revolted.

**and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes.**

"His animagus form really is fitting," George said scathingly.

**He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.**

"Good observation," Moody said.

" **Well, hello, Peter," said Lupin pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him.**

"For me they did," Remus reminded the hall.

" **Long time, no see."**

" **S—Sirius… R—Remus…" Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky.**

**Again, his eyes darted toward the door.**

"Probably trying to find a way to escape," Charlie spat.

"He's a disgrace to Gryffindor," Bill said shaking his head in disgust.

" **My friends… my old friends…"**

"Friends?" Susan said incredulously.

**Black's wand arm rose, but Lupin seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning took, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.**

" **We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around down there on the bed — "**

"How can you stay so calm?" Tonks asked.

"Someone needed to and I knew that Sirius couldn't be calm in that situation," Remus said.

" **Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you…? He tried to kill me, Remus…"**

"I wish he would've," Ron muttered.

" **So we've heard," said Lupin, more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'll be so — "**

" **He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Black, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too… You've got to help me, Remus…"**

"How the hell did he get into Gryffindor?" A seventh year lion demanded.

"He's the furthest thing from courageous," another seventh year Gryffindor said.

**Black's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes.**

" **No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," said Lupin.**

"I'm sure he found that very comforting," Zacharias said rolling his eyes.

A few people glared at the arrogant Hufflepuff.

" **Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"**

"He knew that Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

" **You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" said Lupin, his brow furrowed.**

Ginny smiled at Remus.

" **When nobody has ever done it before?"**

" **He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!"**

Harry rolled his eyes as he read that sentence.

**Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named taught him a few tricks!"**

"How did he escape?" Ernie asked furrowing his brows.

**Black started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room.**

" **Voldemort, teach me tricks?" he said.**

**Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.**

"If only," Ron muttered venomously.

" **What, scared to hear your old master's name?" said Black.**

"I never understood that," Harry said interrupting himself. "Voldemort created a name yet he won't let his followers use it, it doesn't make much sense."

"One cannot begin to fathom how the mind of a mad man works," Remus said.

" **I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"**

"I can't imagine they would be," Hermione said conversationally.

" **Don't know what you mean, Sirius — " muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.**

Moody looked disgusted, to him there was nothing worse than a coward.

" **You haven't been hiding from _me_ for twelve years," said Black. "You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters.**

"Pathetic," Dean muttered.

**I heard things in Azkaban, Peter… They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them…**

A few people shivered at the thought of what some supporters would do, especially the ones like Bellatrix Lestrange.

**I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser double-crossed them.**

Snape shifted ever so slightly in his seat, thinking about his role as the triple agent. He would be better off dead if Voldemort ever found out where his true loyalties lied.

**Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information…**

Harry's eyes hardened.

**and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they?**

A few people looked in Draco's direction.

**There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways.**

"And of course the ministry was dumb enough to accept their sob stories," Ron said scathingly.

Molly and Arthur both shot Ron a silencing look.

Umbridge went to open her mouth but Harry effectively cut her off by reading in a loud voice.

**If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter — "**

"They'd kill him," Montague said knowingly.

"He'd deserve it," Ron muttered.

" **Don't know… what you're talking about…" said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Lupin. "You don't believe this — this madness, Remus — "**

" **I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," said Lupin evenly.**

"I couldn't spend twelve years as a rat," Ernie said grimacing.

" **Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban — the spy, Sirius Black!"**

Snuffles growled.

**Black's face contorted.**

" **How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he had been. "I, a spy for Voldemort?**

 _'I should've known Sirius would never become a death eater.'_ Remus thought, mentally beating himself up. _'He had always hated dark magic and everything it stood for.'_

**When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter — I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start.**

"Talentless, weak...he made the perfect spy," Tonks murmured.

**You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us… me and Remus… and James…"**

"Pathetic," Cormac sneered. "He couldn't even take care of himself."

**Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath.**

" **Me, a spy… must be out of your mind… never… don't know how you can say such a — "**

"Oh shut up," Ginny snapped, the more she heard the more she was disgusted.

" **Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Black hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward.**

"Good," Charlie growled. "Scare the rat."

" **I thought it was the perfect plan… a bluff… Voldemort would be sure to come after me, would never dream they'd use a weak, talentless thing like you…**

"If he hadn't been a traitor it would've been a good plan," Susan sighed.

**It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."**

"How could he do that?" Hannah asked looking horrified. "How could he hand his friends their deaths?"

"He was a coward," Justin said looking repulsed.

**Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Harry caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy,"**

Ron muttered a string of curse words under his breath.

**but he couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.**

"Good boy Potter," Moody said approvingly. "Pay close attention to the enemy and your surroundings."

" **Professor Lupin?" said Hermione timidly. "Can — can I say something?"**

" **Certainly, Hermione," said Lupin courteously.**

A few people looked slightly amused by Hermione's and Remus' exchange given the situation they had been in at the time.

" **Well — Scabbers — I mean, this — this man —** **he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years.**

Neville, Dean and Seamus looked sick.

"We shared a room with a grown man for three years," a green looking Seamus said.

"A death eater," Neville said faintly.

**If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he never tried to hurt Harry before now?"**

"That is a good question," Cho said.

" **There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"**

" **I'll tell you why," said Black.** " **Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you.**

"You can tell why his animagus form is a rat," Anthony said dryly.

**Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead.**

_'Not anymore.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

**You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you?**

_'That and Voldemort wouldn't be too happy if someone else were to kill me.'_ Harry thought as he shuddered, Voldemort's obsession with him gave him the creeps.

**You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you?**

A few people were shaking their heads in obvious revulsion.

"How was he in Gryffindor?" A seventh year lion demanded.

"He probably didn't have the traits of any house," Hermione mused. "So the hat most likely put him in the one he wanted to be in."

**Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him…"**

**Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.**

"You have him scared," Bill said approvingly.

" **Er — Mr. Black — Sirius?" said Hermione.**

Remus had to hide a smile, the thought of anyone calling Sirius mister wasn't something he ever expected to hear.

**Black jumped at being addressed like this and stared at Hermione as though he had never seen anything quite like her.**

Hermione blushed.

" **If you don't mind me asking, how — how did you get out of Azkaban, if you didn't use Dark Magic?"**

"I'd like to know the answer to that," Amelia said as she readied her quill.

" **Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I — "**

"Someone silence him already," Euan moaned.

**But Lupin silenced him with a look.**

"That works too," Euan said.

**Black was frowning slightly at Hermione, but not as though he were annoyed with her. He seemed to be pondering his answer.**

" **I don't know how I did it," he said slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the Dementors couldn't suck it out of me… but it kept me sane and knowing who I am…**

"That's good that he had something to keep him sane," Hannah said sadly.

**helped me keep my powers… so when it all became… too much… I could transform in my cell… become a dog.**

"The ministry didn't know he was an animagus," Kingsley said. "So there were no anti animagus wards up."

**Dementors can't see, you know…" He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions…**

Harry shuddered as he thought of being near enough to a dementor for it to feel his emotions.

**They could tell that my feelings were less — less human, less complex when I was a dog… but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them.**

Snuffles whimpered.

**But I was weak, very weak,**

"That's so horrible," Padma said sympathetically.

 **and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand…** **But then I saw Peter in that picture… I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry… perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again…"**

Hermione flinched; she didn't want to think about what could've happened if Wormtail had still been pretending to be Scabbers when Voldemort regained his body.

**Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Black as though hypnotized.**

Remus shook his head in disgust; Peter had always hung off of James and Sirius' every word. _'How did I not realize his behavior sooner? If only I would've noticed it before it became too late.'_

"… **ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies… and to deliver the last Potter to them.**

Harry's friends were glaring at the book.

**If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors…**

"He's right," Susan murmured.

**So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive…"**

"He broke out for Harry," Dean said with slight awe in his voice.

**Harry remembered what Mr. Weasley had told Mrs. Weasley. "The guards say he's been talking in his sleep… always the same words… ' _He's at Hogwarts._ '"**

"He wasn't talking about Harry at all," Susan gasped. "He was talking about Peter Pettigrew."

It was as if a light bulb clicked on in everyone's heads, it was all making sense now.

**"It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the Dementors couldn't destroy it… It wasn't a happy feeling… it was an obsession… but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food,**

Hagrid made a disgusted face; the food at Azkaban shouldn't be considered food.

**I slipped past them as a dog… It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused… I was thin, very thin… thin enough to slip through the bars…**

Some of the muggleborns looked horrified; Azkaban was nothing at all like muggle prisons.

**I swam as a dog back to the mainland…**

"Isn't Azkaban somewhere in the middle of the sea?" Seamus asked.

"He wanted to protect Harry," Remus said. "Never underestimate the power of love."

**I journeyed north and slipped into the Hogwarts grounds as a dog.**

The teachers exchanged looks; it had been so easy for an outsider to get through the Hogwarts wards.

**I've been living in the forest ever since, except when I came to watch the Quidditch, of course.**

"You saw a dog in the stands during the Hufflepuff verse Gryffindor match," Susan said as she recalled the chapter from yesterday. "That was Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Harry answered.

**You fly as well as your father did, Harry…"**

Harry read that sentence with a smile.

**He looked at Harry, who did not look away.**

" **Believe me," croaked Black. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them."**

 _'I would have gladly died in their place.'_ Sirius thought sadly as he thought about his godson's home life.

**And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, he nodded.**

Snuffles wagged his tail happily.

**"No!"**

**Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence.**

"It should've been," Ron muttered angrily, his hands balled into fists. Because of that rat his brother in all but blood grew up with magic hating muggles.

**He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling,**

"Pathetic." Several of the students said.

**his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.**

" **Sirius — it's me… it's Peter… your friend… you wouldn't — "**

"He stopped being your friend the moment you joined You-Know-Who," Dean said angrily, he couldn't imagine betraying Seamus to Voldemort.

**Black kicked out and Pettigrew recoiled.**

"Good," Ron said darkly.

" **There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," said Black.**

The hall was still too tense for anyone to laugh but a few peoples lips twitched.

" **Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this — wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"**

"Not if they thought he was the spy," Susan said.

" **Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter," said Lupin. "I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" he said casually over Pettigrew's head.**

Around the hall students were shaking their heads incredulously; no one could imagine talking casually at a time like that.

" **Forgive me, Remus," said Black.**

" **Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," said Lupin, who was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"**

" **Of course," said Black, and the ghost of a grin flitted across his gaunt face.**

Harry smiled slightly, he was glad Sirius was finally showing a positive emotion.

**He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we kill him together?"**

The hall tensed further and hesitant looks were shot towards Remus.

Inwardly Umbridge was smirking triumphantly, if they killed him it would be a one way ticket back to Azkaban for Sirius and the half breed would finally be locked away from normal people.

" **Yes, I think so," said Lupin grimly.**

" **You wouldn't… you won't…" gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.**

Ron was scowling bitterly.

" **Ron… haven't I been a good friend… a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you… you're on my side, aren't you?"**

"No!" Ron yelled furiously.

**But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion.**

No one in the hall could blame him, they'd all be feeling the same way if they were in his position.

" **I let you sleep in my _bed_!" he said.**

The Weasley's turned green again.

"Don't remind me," Arthur said looking extremely angry.

" **Kind boy… kind master…" Pettigrew crawled toward Ron "You won't let them do it… I was your rat… I was a good pet…"**

"Didn't the book say all he did was sleep?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Ron growled. "That's all he was good for."

" **If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," said Black harshly.**

The twins snorted.

**Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.**

The DA narrowed their eyes at the book.

"Stay away from her!" Lavender and Parvati yelled.

Hermione looked at her two dorm mates in shock, she thought that out of all the Gryffindor fifth years that they'd be the last to defend her.

" **Sweet girl… clever girl… you — you won't let them… Help me…"**

"Not going to happen," Hermione said looking pale, she didn't like hearing this.

**Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.**

"I don't blame you," Demelza said with a shiver.

**Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry.**

Now most of the hall turned to glare at the book.

Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke first. "Don't talk to him!"

"He better not be trying to convince you to help him," Bill growled.

" **Harry… Harry… you look just like your father… just like him…"**

"Don't you dare speak to him about James!" Tonks yelled, her hair was blood red and her eyes were narrowed.

Daphne wanted to find Pettigrew and hex him into oblivion.

" **HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"**

Tonks nodded furiously in agreement.

" **Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched.**

"Get away from him." Hermione and Ron snarled.

Harry didn't want to say that this was in the past so he just let his best friend be.

" **Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed… James would have understood, Harry… he would have shown me mercy…"**

"He would've spared Peter," Remus spat the name like it was a filthy word. "But he never would've understood, James never would've betrayed his friends."

**Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor.**

"Good," Dean said. "Keep him away from Harry."

**He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.**

" **You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"**

**Pettigrew burst into tears.**

"He definitely doesn't belong in Gryffindor," Jimmy said looking repulsed.

**It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.**

"Ew," Lavender said.

" **Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord…**

You could hear the anger building in Harry's voice as he continued to read.

**you have no idea… he has weapons you can't imagine…**

_'Yes I can.'_ Harry thought angrily.

**I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James.**

"Then why were you placed in Gryffindor?" Dean spat angrily. "He's no Gryffindor, he only wore the colors."

**I never meant it to happen…**

"Liar!" Several people yelled.

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"**

"You can't force the location out of the secret-keeper! They have to give it to you willingly," Flitwick said looking uncharacteristically angry.

" **DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"**

" **He — he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh-what was there to be gained by refusing him?"**

"Only the lives of the innocent," Susan said angrily, Voldemort and his death eaters had murdered almost her entire family.

" **What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"**

Susan nodded fiercely in agreement.

" **You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"**

"Then you should have died!" Harry snapped interrupting himself, he was red and his hands were shaking.

"Harry," Hermione said grabbing one of his shaking hands in both of hers. "It's okay."

"No it isn't Hermione," Harry said angrily, he tried to yank his hand away but Hermione just held on tighter. "He betrayed my parents because he cared more about his life than the lives of his supposed best friend, his wife and their baby. What kind of person would do that? I would die or endure a lifetime of torture if it meant keeping you or Ron safe. A million Voldemorts wouldn't be able to pry your guys' location away from me if either of you were under the fidelius. But Peter," he spat the name as though it was the word mudblood, "just betrayed them without a second thought and then he gets to live in a nice comfortable house for twelve years while my godfather rotted in Azkaban. My parents are dead Hermione all because Pettigrew was a weak, spineless, pathetic little coward. My family is gone and they're never coming back, I have no one. So no Hermione it's not okay." By the end of his rant he was breathing hard and he was staring at Hermione with anger, although it wasn't directed towards her.

The whole hall was staring at Harry wide eyed, they had seen more outbursts from him in the past few days than in the past five years combined. And at the moment it wasn't just the outburst that was shocking the hall it was also the fact that the goblets on the Gryffindor table were shaking.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I know Harry but you need to calm down okay." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "For me."

Harry saw her glance at the table, he looked and saw the shaking goblets and noticed the wide eyed looks of everyone around him. He turned and looked at Ron and saw that his best friend was also giving him a pleading look but that there was pain and worry there too.

"We're here for you mate, it's okay," Ron said as he squeezed his shoulder.

Harry took a deep breath and the goblets stopped shaking.

Hermione threw her arms around Harry as the tears began pouring down her face; she pulled away but kept her arms around her neck as she looked into his eyes. "Harry James Potter you listen to me right now. Your parents are gone and that's horrible, I couldn't imagine something happening to my parents but I don't want you to ever say that your family is gone. James and Lily Potter are up there somewhere and they're watching you. And you know what? I'm sure they're extremely proud of the person I'm looking at right now. You're brave, loyal, kind, considerate and the best friend a person could ask for. You also have plenty of family still around. Ron, Fred, George, the rest of the Weasley's and I are your family and we aren't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. So next time you think about making a comment about not having someone think again, because I love you and I know that Ron does too even though I doubt he'd say that out loud." Ron turned red. "And we'll get Peter one of these days and he'll spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. But until then please Harry calm down okay? I don't like seeing you get all worked up like that it isn't good for you. And another thing I don't want to hear you talk about yourself being tortured every again. Do you understand me Harry? I don't even want to think about anything like that happening to you."

Harry could hear the sincerity in her words and it made him feel horrible for his outburst. He knew that Hermione and the Weasley's thought of him as family but sometimes he couldn't help but feel insecure. Although now he was dreading more than ever the reading of the fourth book, he knew it was going to kill him inside to see Hermione and the Weasley's reactions to what happened in the graveyard.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, his anger beginning to fade.

"Are you alright now mate?" Ron asked, his hand was still resting on Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah Ron I am," Harry said before taking another deep breath and looking back at the book.

The hall was in awe of the friendship between the trio, it was obvious they were as close as three friends could be.

The adults were shocked at the accidental magic that Harry was showing, for him to still be doing accidental magic at fifteen said a lot about his power level. He showed accidental magic earlier on in this book but that was two years ago, he was fifteen now it was even more impressive.

Dumbledore watched the trio's interaction and the twinkle returned to his eyes. He was glad that Harry had Hermione and Ron because he knew that soon Harry would need them more than ever.

" **THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

Remus sighed sadly; there was so much he wished he could change.

**Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.**

" **You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."**

Umbridge was feeling a sick sense of anticipation.

**Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.**

" **NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands.**

The students looked gobsmacked, after everything they heard from Harry's thoughts and what he just said they never thought it'd be him who stopped them.

"Why did you stop them?" Neville asked into the silent hall.

"I didn't think my father would want his two best friends to become murderers," Harry told his friend. "And besides, if anyone deserves Azkaban it's Peter Pettigrew."

The adults exchanged looks, for a boy who was only thirteen at the time he had acted better than most adults would've, most people wouldn't have stopped them.

" **You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't."**

**Black and Lupin both looked staggered.**

"I don't blame them," Seamus said shaking his head.

" **Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair.**

People were glaring at the book as if it were Pettigrew.

**You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family."**

" **I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the Dementors… He can go to Azkaban… but don't kill him."**

" **Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees.**

"Get off him!" Ron hissed.

" **You — thank you — it's more than I deserve —**

"You've got that right." The twins snarled.

**thank you —"**

" **Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust.**

A few people nodded approvingly.

" **I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because — I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers — just for you."**

"Noble Gryffindor," Draco muttered but it lacked his usual venom, begrudgingly he was sort of impressed with Harry's restraint in that situation.

**No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands.**

" **You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think… think what he did…"**

"He did a terrible thing," Harry said looking up from the book. "But to kill in cold blood would make a person just as bad as any death eater or Voldemort himself. You should only kill if there is truly no other way."

" **He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does…"**

There were nods of agreement.

**Pettigrew was still wheezing behind him.**

" **Very well," said Lupin. "Stand aside, Harry."**

**Harry hesitated.**

" **I'm going to tie him up," said Lupin. "That's all, I swear."**

Amelia looked impressed with what Harry had done.

**Harry stepped out of the way. Thin cords shot from Lupin's wand this time, and next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.**

"Good," Dean growled. "Keep him tied up."

" **But if you transform, Peter," growled Black, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we _will_ kill you. You agree, Harry?"**

**Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.**

" **Right," said Lupin, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey,**

Madam Pomfrey smiled, glad that he wasn't going to pull a Lockhart and try to mend the bones himself.

**so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."**

**He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, " _Ferula_."**

Madam Pomfrey nodded approvingly in Remus' direction.

**Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint.**

_'I should learn that.'_ Harry thought.

**Lupin helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.**

"Good," Molly said smiling for the first time all chapter, though she still looked worried.

" **That's better," he said. "Thanks."**

" **What about Professor Snape?" said Hermione in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.**

"I forgot about him," Alicia said.

"Me too." A few people muttered.

Snape glared at the trio.

" **There's nothing seriously wrong with him," said Lupin, bending over Snape and checking his pulse.**

"Other than the fact that he's s git," Ron muttered.

" **You were just a little — overenthusiastic. Still out cold.**

"Nice." The twins grinned.

The twins' mother and their head of house gave them disapproving looks.

**Er — perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safety back in the castle.**

"That would be best," Susan said.

**We can take him like this…"**

**He muttered, " _Mobilicorpus_." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet.**

A few people covered up snorts, now that the worst was over the hall wasn't as tense.

**He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Lupin picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.**

" **And two of us should be chained to this," said Black, nudging Pettigrew with his toe.**

" **Just to make sure."**

" **I'll do it," said Lupin.**

" **And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.**

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," Molly said worriedly.

Ron didn't say anything he was too busy thinking about what would soon be happening, he had a feeling his mum would be freaking out pretty soon.

**Black conjured heavy manacles from thin air; soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Lupin's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers's true identity as a personal insult.**

"I did," Ron spat.

**Crookshanks leapt lightly off the bed and led the way out of the room, his bottlebrush tail held jauntily high.**

"That's the end," Harry said marking the page and closing the book.

Dumbledore stood up. "Madam Bones, Cornelius have you heard enough that you would be willing to question Sirius Black under veritaserum and have him cleared of all charges?"

"Yes Albus," Madam Bones said with a nod of her head.

"Yes," Fudge said quickly, he knew it would happen one way or another and he would have to be an idiot to say no.

"Good," Dumbledore said looking jovial. "Sirius if you would join us now."

The hall looked confused but that confusion soon disappeared as the large black dog laying behind the trio turned into a fully grown man. Sirius Black was standing behind Harry wearing nice black robes and a grin; his hair looked nothing like the matted mess it had been describe to look like in the book.

There were gasped shocks from all of the tables.

"It's Sirius Black!" A first year squeaked.

"He's innocent," Susan told the first year Hufflepuff.

Everyone stared wide eyed as Harry jumped up and hugged his godfather. Sirius looked happier and healthier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Sirius!" Harry said as they hugged. "It's good to see you as yourself again."

"You too kiddo," Sirius said smiling.

"It's good to see you Sirius," Hermione said sincerely as she hugged the man she had spent the summer with.

"You too Hermione," Sirius said, his grin still on his face. "Hello Ron."

"Hey Sirius," Ron said giving the ex-convict a manly hug.

"Sirius!" The twins said grinning identically.

"Fred, George," Sirius said shaking the twins hands. "Good to see you again, you too Charlie, Bill."

"You too Sirius." The two oldest Weasley sons said.

"You two have met Sirius Black?" Angelina demanded.

"Yes." The twins said in unison.

"When?" Katie, Alicia and Angelina asked in unison.

"We spent summer at his house," George said grinning.

"You what?" Several Gryffindors asked in shock.

"Excuse me," Umbridge spoke loudly over the happy chatter coming from the Gryffindor table. "Even if Sirius Black is innocent he is still guilty of breaking out of Azkaban, being an illegal animagus, running from the ministry and attempted murder of a student."

"I'm not going to press charges," Ron said angrily.

"Be that as it may," Umbridge simpered. "He is still guilty and should be sent back to Azkaban."

Almost everyone in the hall was openly glaring at Umbridge.

"I don't think that's up to you Dolores," Amelia said standing up; she made a very imposing figure. "Sirius Black spent twelve years in prison for a crime he didn't commit, which is more than enough time in my opinion. When we finish this book I will be escorting Mr. Black to the ministry where he will be questioned under veritaserum, and if his answers match up with what we've read he'll be cleared of all charges before dinner."

Umbridge and Snape both looked as if they had bit into something sour.

"Cornelius-," Umbridge began but she was interrupted.

"Amelia is right Dolores," Fudge said wiping sweat from his forehead. "An innocent man has spent twelve years in Azkaban, if his story checks out; I will support Madam Bones in clearing him of all charges."

Umbridge looked even angrier than before but Harry, Hermione and Ron looked ecstatic.

"You'll finally be free," Harry said as he once more hugged his godfather. He didn't care that the entire hall was watching, his godfather was finally going to be free.

"I know," Sirius said, you could hear the happiness in his voice. "We'll be a family just like I've wanted for the past fourteen years."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her unfold, Harry would finally live with someone who cared about him and she couldn't be happier for him.

"Now that we have that situation cleared up for the time being," Dumbledore spoke into the still somewhat shocked great hall. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will Albus," Remus said as he took the book from Harry.

Sirius had heard the interactions throughout the book and even though he wanted to be the one to comfort his godson he knew that for now at least Hermione and Ron would do a better job of it. He wanted to be that person Harry went to for comfort but he knew that he needed his two best friends during this reading so he took a seat in between Ron and Charlie.

Harry gave Sirius a large grin as Remus cleared his throat to begin the next chapter.


	20. Dementor's Kiss

**"The Dementor's Kiss,"** Remus read out.

The hall which had just lost the tense atmosphere tensed again.

"Someone gets kissed?" Hannah said going pale.

No one answered so Remus cleared his throat and began to read.

**Harry had never been part of a stranger group. Crookshanks led the way down the stairs; Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron went next, looking like entrants in a six-legged race.**

A few people snorted, it sounded like it'd be an amusing sight.

**Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along,**

"He's always creepy," Fred shrugged.

"Yeah," George agreed. "Nothing unusual about that."

The twins ignored the stern gazes of the professors and their mother.

**his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius.**

Snape scowled at Sirius who was grinning from ear to ear.

**Harry and Hermione brought up the rear.**

**Getting back into the tunnel was difficult. Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron had to turn sideways to manage it; Lupin still had Pettigrew covered with his wand. Harry could see them edging awkwardly along the tunnel in single file.**

"It was awkward walking like that," Ron said.

**Crookshanks was still in the lead.**

"It's hard to believe that Crookshanks wasn't really crazy after all," Dean muttered. He had really thought that Crookshanks for some reason had a vendetta against Scabbers, he had been right just not in the way he had expected.

**Harry went right after Black, who was still making Snape drift along ahead of them; he kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Harry had the impression Black was making no effort to prevent this.**

Sirius smirked as Snape glared at him.

Remus rubbed his forehead.

" **You know what this means?"** **Black said abruptly to Harry as they made their slow progress along the tunnel. "Turning Pettigrew in?"**

"He'd be free." The twins grinned.

"And Harry would get to live with me," Sirius said grinning once more, nothing could get him down now that he was about to be cleared of all charges.

" **You're free," said Harry.**

Harry smiled, Sirius wasn't freed but then but he soon would be.

" **Yes…" said Black. "But I'm also — I don't know if anyone ever told you — I'm your godfather."**

"No one told me but I found out anyway," Harry said.

" **Yeah, I knew that," said Harry.**

" **Well… your parents appointed me your guardian," said Black stiffly. "If anything happened to them…"**

Sirius and Harry smiled at one another.

**Harry waited. Did Black mean what he thought he meant?**

"Yes," Sirius said happiness evident in his voice.

" **I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," said Black.**

"Are you mental?" The twins asked.

"Why would he want to stay with them?" Seamus asked.

"At the time I didn't know how they treated him," Sirius growled, he was going to have a long 'talk' with the Dursley's.

" **But… well… think about it. Once my name's cleared… if you wanted a… a different home…"**

"I wanted one my whole life," Harry said.

He was sent sympathetic looks but he ignored them.

**Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.**

" **What — live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"**

"A dream come true," Harry said quietly.

" **Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," said Black quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd —"**

"He wants to." Hermione and Ron said, knowing that Harry would love to live with Sirius.

" **Are you insane?" said Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's.**

"Yes," Harry said in response to his past self's question.

"I take offense to that," Sirius said pompously.

" **Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"**

"Someone's eager," Hannah said smiling.

**Black turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.**

A few of the students snickered.

Snape was glaring at Sirius with loathing.

" **You want to?" he said. "You mean it?"**

" **Yeah, I mean it!" said Harry.**

**Black's gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen upon it.**

Harry smiled at his godfather.

**The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask;**

Sirius ran a hand over his face; he knew that he would never look the same as he did before Azkaban.

**for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding.**

Sirius and Remus smiled at the mention of James and Lily's wedding; that had been such an amazing day.

**They did not speak again until they had reached the end of the tunnel. Crookshanks darted up first; he had evidently pressed his paw to the knot on the trunk,**

"Hermione deserves that cat," Dean said shaking his head.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione said looking affronted.

"I didn't mean anything bad!" Dean said putting up his hands. "I just meant that Crookshanks is smart, I used to think he was just mental but it's obvious he knows what's going on around him."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said mollified.

**because Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron clambered upward without any sound of savaging branches.**

**Black saw Snape up through the hole,**

"Should've left him there," Seamus muttered.

**then stood back for Harry and Hermione to pass. At last, all of them were out.**

**The grounds were very dark now; the only light came from the distant windows of the castle. Without a word, they set off. Pettigrew was still wheezing and occasionally whimpering.**

"Pathetic," Ron spat.

**Harry's mind was buzzing. He was going to leave the Dursleys.**

Sirius felt guilty that he had got his godsons hope up, but at least now they could be a family.

**He was going to live with Sirius Black, his parents' best friend…**

"My brother," Sirius said quietly to himself.

**He felt dazed… What would happen when he told the Dursleys he was going to live with the convict they'd seen on television…!**

"I would pay to see their faces," George said snickering.

"It would be priceless," Fred said grinning.

Harry smirked as he recalled the look on his uncle's face when he had told him his godfather was an escaped murderer.

" **One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly ahead. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest.**

"You should've stunned him," Daphne pointed out with a frown, she had a bad feeling.

The trio, Remus and Sirius exchanged looks. They really, really should have.

**Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest.**

The twins and Lee sniggered.

**And then –**

"Of course!" Lee said throwing up his hands in exasperation. "There's always an 'and then'."

**A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground. Their party was bathed in moonlight.**

"Oh no," Susan paled. "A full moon and Professor Lupin didn't take his potion!"

"Oh no," Molly breathed as she clutched her husband's hand.

The hall tensed as the occupants paled.

Daphne looked at Harry worriedly, she knew that he was okay but for some reason she felt a bit of fear.

**Snape collided with Lupin,**

Snape was scowling at Remus.

**Pettigrew, and Ron, who had stopped abruptly. Black froze. He flung out one arm to make Harry and Hermione stop.**

_'The mutt can be responsible?'_ Snape thought bitterly. _'Who knew?'_

**Harry could see Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.**

You could heat the guilt in Remus' voice as he read; he wasn't looking forward to this part at all.

" **Oh, my —" Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"**

The trio were sent worried looks.

" **Run," Black whispered. "Run. Now."**

"Yes good idea," said a pale George.

"Run," added Fred.

**But Harry couldn't run. Ron was chained to Pettigrew and Lupin.**

Several students groaned.

"I wasn't about to leave my best friend," Harry said stubbornly.

Ron smiled at Harry.

Daphne closed her eyes, she was glad that he's trying to be a good friend but she didn't like the idea of him being near a werewolf on the full moon.

Tracey gave her best friend a knowing look which she didn't see.

**He leapt forward but Black caught him around the chest and threw him back.**

" **Leave it to me — RUN!"**

"Harry wouldn't leave Ron," Neville said shaking his head. "Even I know that."

**There was a terrible snarling noise. Lupin's head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.**

The students grimaced, that sounded painful and terrible to watch.

**Crookshanks's hair was on end again; he was backing away —**

**As the werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. He had transformed. The enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward. As the werewolf wrenched itself free of the manacle binding it, the dog seized it about the neck and pulled it backward, away from Ron and Pettigrew. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other.**

"Sorry about that Moony," Sirius said.

"It's fine Padfoot," Remus said waving the apology off. "You were trying to protect them."

**Harry stood, transfixed by the sight, too intent upon the battle to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him —**

"What happened?" Romilda asked fearfully.

"You'll see," Harry said as he glared at the book.

**Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand.**

"No!" The hall gasped.

"He's going to transform!" Susan said wide eyed.

**Ron, unsteady on his bandaged leg, fell.**

The Weasley children winced.

**There was a bang, a burst of light — and Ron lay motionless on the ground.**

"Oi!" Fred and George shouted angrily.

"Don't touch him." Bill and Charlie snapped.

Percy and Ginny were glaring at the book while Molly squeezed Arthur's hand tighter.

Harry wanted to lunge through the book and strangle Pettigrew.

**Another bang — Crookshanks flew into the air and back to the earth in a heap.**

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the book.

" **Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his own wand at Pettigrew; Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight.**

"At least he can't curse you two now," Justin said trying to stay positive.

" **Stay where you are!" Harry shouted, running forward.**

**Too late. Pettigrew had transformed.**

The hall once more groaned.

"That's just great," Seamus said sarcastically.

**Harry saw his bald tail whip through the manacle on Ron's outstretched arm and heard a scurrying through the grass.**

Harry felt both angry and guilty; he knew that Pettigrew had gone straight to Voldemort.

**There was a howl and a rumbling growl; Harry turned to see the werewolf taking flight; it was galloping into the forest —**

"At least it isn't going towards you three," Lavender said relieved.

" **Sirius, he's gone, Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled.**

**Black was bleeding;**

Remus winced as he read that line. "I'm sorry Sirius."

Sirius waved the apology off. "Don't apologize it's okay Remus."

**there were gashes across his muzzle and back,**

Harry grimaced and Madam Pomfrey frowned.

**but at Harry's words he scrambled up again, and in an instant, the sound of his paws faded to silence as he pounded away across the grounds.**

**Harry and Hermione dashed over to Ron.**

" **What did he do to him?" Hermione whispered.**

"Hopefully he's just stunned," Dean said.

**Ron's eyes were only half-closed, his mouth hung open;**

The twins glared at the book, no one messed with their brother except for them.

**he was definitely alive, they could hear him breathing,**

"At least he didn't curse him," Seamus said, but he grimaced as he said it.

**but he didn't seem to recognize them.**

Molly looked worriedly at her youngest son.

"I was fine," Ron said before she had the chance to ask if he was okay.

" **I don't know…"**

**Harry looked desperately around. Black and Lupin both gone… they had no one but Snape for company, still hanging, unconscious, in midair.**

"You should have un-stunned me," Snape said through gritted teeth.

Harry just shrugged in response; he knew Snape wouldn't have been of any help, if anything Sirius would have for sure gotten the kiss.

" **We'd better get them up to the castle and tell someone," said Harry, pushing his hair out of his eyes, trying to think straight. "Come — "**

**But then, from beyond the range of their vision, they heard a yelping, a whining: a dog in pain…**

Remus shot a concerned look at Sirius.

" **Sirius," Harry muttered, staring into the darkness.**

**He had a moment's indecision, but there was nothing they could do for Ron at the moment, and by the sound of it, Black was in trouble —**

"Understatement," Sirius said with a shiver.

**Harry set off at a run, Hermione right behind him. The yelping seemed to be coming from the ground near the edge of the lake. They pelted toward it, and Harry, running flat out, felt the cold without realizing what it must mean –**

"Dementors," Susan gasped looking fearfully at Harry.

"Oh no, oh no," a first year Hufflepuff was saying over and over again.

**The yelping stopped abruptly. As they reached the lakeshore, they saw why — Sirius had turned back into a man. He was crouched on all fours, his hands over his head.**

Sympathetic looks were shot towards Sirius.

" ** _Nooo_ ," he moaned. " _Nooo… please…_ "**

Remus looked at his best friend sadly. Sirius had always been so strong, it was hard for him to read about Sirius begging.

**And then Harry saw them. Dementors, at least a hundred of them,**

The adults' eyes widened.

The students looked fearfully at Harry and Hermione. They knew that Harry could produce a patronus but none of them thought he'd be able to get rid of a hundred dementors.

**gliding in a black mass around the lake toward them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetrating his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision;**

Harry closed his eyes trying to make his past memories go away.

**more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling them…**

The majority of the people in the hall shivered.

" **Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled, raising his wand, blinking furiously to try and clear his vision, shaking his head to rid it of the faint screaming that had started inside it —**

"She's never tried it before," Tonks said, her hair was a mousy brown. "She won't be able to."

**_I'm going to live with my godfather. I'm leaving the Dursleys._ **

"Come on Harry," Padma encouraged. "You can do it."

**He forced himself to think of Black, and only Black, and began to chant: " _Expecto patronum! Expecto patronum_!"**

**Black gave a shudder, rolled over, and lay motionless on the ground, pale as death.**

Sirius shuddered and put his head in his hands.

Harry wanted to comfort his godfather but he saw how pale Hermione was and he wrapped an arm around her.

**_He'll be all right. I'm going to go and live with him._ **

Daphne felt the sudden urge to walk over to the Gryffindor table and hug Harry but she didn't know how he'd react so she stayed in her seat.

" ** _Expecto patronum_! Hermione, help me! _Expecto patronum_!"**

" ** _Expecto_ —" Hermione whispered, " _expecto_ — _expecto_ —"**

**But she couldn't do it.**

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, she had felt so helpless when she couldn't work the charm.

Harry squeezed Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for Hermione, nothing at all."

**The Dementors were closing in, barely ten feet from them.**

Alicia, Katie and Angelina gasped.

**They formed a solid wall around Harry and Hermione, and were getting closer…**

" ** _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry yelled, trying to blot the screaming from his ears. " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!"**

**A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and hovered like mist before him.**

"I'm surprised you managed that," Bill said. "For being near a hundred dementors any mist at all is impressive."

**At the same moment, Harry felt Hermione collapse next to him.**

Ron sent Hermione a concerned look.

**He was alone… completely alone…**

"You're never alone," Luna said in her calm voice into the quiet hall.

" ** _Expecto_ — _expecto patronum_ — "**

**Harry felt his knees hit the cold grass.**

Harry was being sent fearful looks from almost everyone in the hall and they were all wondering the same thing. How did they get out of that?

**Fog was clouding his eyes. With a huge effort, he fought to remember — Sirius was innocent — innocent — _We'll be okay_ — _I'm going to live with him_ —**

" ** _Expecto patronum!_ " he gasped.**

"You don't give up do you?" Lavender asked in a shaky voice.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I have too much worth living for."

Harry smiled at his two best friends who returned with smiles of their own.

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder and Ron clapped him on the back.

**By the feeble light of his formless Patronus, he saw a Dementor halt, very close to him.**

**It couldn't walk through the cloud of silver mist Harry had conjured. A dead, slimy hand slid out from under the cloak. It made a gesture as though to sweep the Patronus aside.**

"No," Angelina said going wide eyed.

"Stay away from him," Alicia said in a quivering voice.

" **No — _no_ —" Harry gasped. "He's innocent…**

"Innocence doesn't matter to a dementor," Amelia said gravely. "And there's no reasoning with them either."

**_expecto_ – _expecto patronum_ —"**

**He could feel them watching him, hear their rattling breath like an evil wind around him. The nearest Dementor seemed to be considering him.**

"Oh no." Several people gasped.

**Then it raised both its rotting hands — and lowered its hood.**

"It tried to kiss you!" Several people yelled.

Amelia had gone white at what she was hearing; a dementor had tried to kiss an innocent boy.

Fudge was opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish.

Sirius was filled with guilt, it was his entire fault that his godson almost got kissed.

Umbridge looked indifferent; she was annoyed by the fact that the dementor hadn't kissed him. _'It would have saved me a lot of trouble if they had finished him off, he wouldn't be able to spread lies if he was soul less.'_

Daphne was pale as she once more looked over at Harry, she felt someone grab her hand that had been clutching at her robes. She saw Tracey and gave her best friend a small smile.

**Where there should have been eyes, there was only thin, grey scabbed skin, stretched blankly over empty sockets.**

The hall was tenser than ever as everyone held their breath.

Several girls looked like they were about to pass out.

**But there was a mouth… a gaping, shapeless hole, sucking the air with the sound of a death rattle.**

Lavender had gone a pale green color; she put her hand to her mouth.

**A paralyzing terror filled Harry so that he couldn't move or speak. His Patronus flickered and died.**

**White fog was blinding him. He had to fight… _expecto patronum_ …**

McGonagall felt pride as she heard Remus read; her lion was a fighter.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly, part of him was telling him that after everything Harry had been through he deserved to know the truth but another part of him was telling him to wait.

**he couldn't see… and in the distance, he heard the familiar screaming…**

"Oh no," Hannah murmured. "Not again."

**_expecto patronum_ … he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm… they weren't going to take him…**

Sirius gave Harry a shaky smile, and reached a hand across Ron to squeeze Harry's free arm.

**But a pair of strong, clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck.**

Fudge had gone as white as the Hogwarts ghosts; he couldn't believe how close an innocent boy had come to being kissed.

**They were forcing his face upward…**

Harry closed his eyes; he was trying to think of anything but that night. He could see the rotting flesh, feel the cold air and hear his mother's last words echoing in his mind. He shook his head, he couldn't dwell on the past, he shouldn't dwell on the past. He needed to think about the present and the future.

**He could feel its breath… It was going to get rid of him first…**

The only ones who seemed unaffected were Umbridge and Snape. However on the inside Snape was angry, Lily Potter's son had some so close to being kissed. A part of him felt worried for the boy but he quickly pushed it down. He kept telling himself _, 'I only care because he's Lily's son, there's no other reason.'_

By now Daphne looked like she was going to pass out. _'I barely know him, why do I care so much?'_

**He could feel its putrid breath… His mother was screaming in his ears… She was going to be the last thing he ever heard —**

Dumbledore's eyes had lost their twinkle at hearing about this.

Snape was gripping the arms of his chair; he didn't want to be reminded yet again of Lily's death.

**And then, through the fog that was drowning him, he thought he saw a silvery light growing brighter and brighter…**

"Is someone there to help?" Hannah asked hopefully.

**He felt himself fall forward onto the grass… Face down, too weak to move, sick and shaking,**

Madam Pomfrey shot Harry a concerned look.

**Harry opened his eyes. The Dementor must have released him.**

The occupants in the hall looked slightly confused. Why would the dementor release him?

**The blinding light was illuminating the grass around him… The screaming had stopped, the cold was ebbing away…**

"Someone is there," Padma said smiling.

**Something was driving the Dementors back… It was circling around him and Black and Hermione… They were leaving…The air was warm again…**

"Are you glad I interfered?" Harry whispered to Hermione so only she could hear.

Hermione glared at him before it softened. "Yes," she whispered.

**With every ounce of strength he could muster, Harry raised his head a few inches and saw an animal amid the light, galloping away across the lake…**

"What is it?" Lavender asked.

Those who knew said nothing.

**Eyes blurred with sweat, Harry tried to make out what it was… It was as bright as a unicorn…**

"Only a powerful wizard could produce a patronus strong enough to scare off over a hundred dementors," Amelia commented.

No one noticed Harry blush.

"Probably a teacher," Justin muttered.

**Fighting to stay conscious, Harry watched it canter to a halt as it reached the opposite shore. For a moment, Harry saw, by its brightness, somebody welcoming it back…**

"Who?" Tracey asked.

"I'm sure it will be revealed," Harry said mysteriously.

**raising his hand to pat it… someone who looked strangely familiar… but it couldn't be…**

"Couldn't be who?" Several people asked.

**Harry didn't understand.**

"We don't either," Cormac grumbled.

**He couldn't think anymore. He felt the last of his strength leave him, and his head hit the ground as he fainted.**

The hall was silent as Remus closed the book.

"That's the end of the chapter," Remus said. "Do you want to read next Sirius?"

Sirius grinned, he thought he knew what the next chapter would be about and he was excited to learn what all led up to Harry and Hermione helping him escape. "Okay."

Sirius took the book and opened to the second to last chapter.


	21. Hermione's Secret

**"Hermione's Secret,"** Sirius read.

The trio exchanged looks.

"Does that mean we'll find out how she's been getting to her classes all year?" Justin asked.

"Most likely," Susan answered.

" **Shocking business… shocking… miracle none of them died…**

"Are we missing something?" Demelza asked looking confused.

"They must be in the hospital wing," Jimmy said.

**never heard the like… by thunder, it was lucky you were there, Snape…"**

There were snorts from three of the four house tables.

"Lucky?" Dean said incredulously. "He didn't do anything."

Fudge shifted in his seat, Snape had told him one thing, Harry and Hermione had told him another, and he went with the story that seemed most plausible. Who would believe that Sirius Black was innocent and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and that he'd been living as a rat for twelve years?

" **Thank you, Minister."**

" **Order of Merlin, Second Class, I'd say. First Class, if I can wangle it!"**

"What is it with the Ministry attempting to give Order of Merlins to people who don't deserve them?" Terry asked.

"Yeah, first Pettigrew then Lockhart and now Snape," Anthony said shaking his head.

Snape glared at the two Ravenclaws.

Fudge looked flustered, when it was put like that the award didn't look very good.

" **Thank you very much indeed, Minister."**

"Kiss ass." Fred and George coughed into their hands.

"Boys," Arthur said fixing them with a stern gaze.

" **Nasty cut you've got there…**

Harry and Ron both smirked; neither of them felt the least bit guilty for what they had done. If Snape had it his way both Sirius and Remus would've been kissed and they along with Hermione would've been expelled.

**Black's work, I suppose?"**

"I wish," Sirius muttered.

" **As a matter of fact, it was Potter, Weasley, and Granger, Minister…"**

" _ **No!**_ **"**

"I wouldn't have believed it either," Sprout said, she wouldn't expect something like that from those three.

" **Black had bewitched them, I saw it immediately.**

Harry and Ron snorted.

"Of course you did," Harry said rolling his eyes.

**A Confundus Charm, to judge by their behavior. They seemed to think there was a possibility he was innocent.**

The trio glared at Snape while Sirius gave him a look of pure loathing.

The other students were glaring at Snape as well, he had been listening under Harry's invisibility cloak almost the whole time, he knew that they weren't confunded.

**They weren't responsible for their actions.**

Eyebrows were raised at that line.

"Snape defended you three?" Dean said in disbelief.

**On the other hand, their interference might have permitted Black to escape…**

"Never mind," Dean rolled his eyes.

**They obviously thought they were going to catch Black single-handed.**

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I never once thought that."

**They've got away with a great deal before now…**

Now more people were glaring at Snape, from what they've all read they usually only broke the rules for a good reason.

Umbridge nodded. _'Potter is allowed to get away with far too much and so are his two little friends.'_

**I'm afraid it's given them a rather high opinion of themselves…**

Harry and Ron both snorted.

Incredulous looks were sent to Snape from the students, he's the one boasting and they're the arrogant ones?

**and of course Potter has always been allowed an extraordinary amount of license by the headmaster — "**

Dumbledore sighed; he really wished that Snape would move on.

" **Ah, well, Snape… Harry Potter, you know… we've all got a bit of a blind spot where he's concerned."**

Harry snorted again. "Really? That hasn't stopped everyone from calling me a psychotic liar for the past several months."

Fudge and the students who had called him names shifted in their seats.

Seamus looked down guiltily, he had been friends with Harry for almost five years and Harry's been a good friend. He never should've listened to the lies the Daily Prophet printed about him.

" **And yet — is it good for him to be given so much special treatment? Personally, I try and treat him like any other student.**

Looks of disbelief were sent to Snape.

"Oh please Snape," Sirius snarled. "You treat him horribly just to get back at me and James."

"Don't speak to me mutt," Snape sneered.

"Severus, Sirius," Dumbledore said in a no nonsense tone. "That is quite enough, you are both adults here."

Sirius and Snape glared at each other.

**And any other student would be suspended — at the very least — for leading his friends into such danger.**

"He was trying to save his best friend from what he thought was a crazy dog," Tracey said. "He didn't force Hermione and Ron down into the Shrieking Shack."

Harry frowned; there was a grain of truth to Snape's words.

Hermione noticed Harry's expression and she sighed.

"Harry," Hermione began, affectively drawing the attention of the great hall. "You didn't lead us into danger."

"Not that time no, but I have before," Harry said looking guilty. "First year we ran into Fluffy all because I wanted to one up Malfoy. That same year you and Ron almost died because I wanted to go after the Sorcerer's Stone. In second year I led Ron down into the Chamber of Secrets and you were only petrified because you are my best friend. Third year you almost had your soul sucked out because you followed me to the lake. Now that Voldemort is back my life is just going to get even more dangerous." Harry sighed. "I can't protect you two from Voldemort but I can protect you from me. We're at war, people are going to get hurt and they're going to die. I can't do anything about that no matter how much I wish I could. But I refuse to let you two get hurt because of me. Maybe-"

Hermione cut him off. "Maybe what? Maybe we should just forget about you and move onto to another best friend? Maybe we should just sit back and let you fight Voldemort on your own? I can tell you right now that that will not happen. How many times have I told you in the past few days alone that you're my family? More than once Harry. I know that you see me and Ron as your family and I know you know we feel the same way. So why do you keep trying to get us to just leave you?"

"Because you can get hurt," Harry said angrily, Snape's words struck a chord in his heart, he had been the reason his friends almost died more than once.

"So can you," Hermione said giving him a look he had seen many times on McGonagall.

"But I don't have a choice Hermione," Harry said, his voice was rising. "Voldemort wants me dead, he's going to keep hunting me until either he kills me or someone kills him."

"And I'll stay by you through it all," Hermione said hotly. "Wherever you are is where I want to be, it's where I'm going to be because family sticks together."

"You can get hurt," Harry said; there was a desperate note in his voice.

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. "I know that Harry, I've known that since our first year. There are things in this world worth fighting and dying for. You Harry are one of those things, and so is Ron and so is the fight against Voldemort. Please for once just let someone help you, you don't always have to do everything alone. I'm going to be there whether you want me to or not."

"So will I," Ron said, his voice was full of fierce conviction. "There's no way that I won't be. And you'd be a fool to try and fight him without Hermione mate, you and I both know we would've been dead long ago without her."

Harry closed his eyes; every new chapter they read is making him see things in a new light. He lived through all of this but reading about it and seeing the things he either missed or forgotten is making him realize just how close to death he and his friends had been, and just how lucky he was to have Ron and Hermione. But his stomach twisted, if something happened to either of them he'd never forgive himself but he knew especially after all the talking over the past few days that they wouldn't leave him. Ever since the incident with the Sorcerer's Stone he's had a feeling that they'd be there for him through anything, that they'd risk it all for him but a part of him still held a small ounce of doubt. In his opinion he wasn't worth dying for, he was just Harry Potter, an orphan, the wizarding world's scape goat. It was hard for him to believe all the time that they felt the same way for him as he did them.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking intently into Hermione's eyes.

"Positive," Hermione said squeezing his hand. "Always and forever."

Harry looked at Ron who clapped him on the back and grinned.

"Till the end," Ron added.

Harry smiled at his two best friends and made a promise to himself. He vowed to make sure Hermione and Ron made it through this war no matter what.

Awed looks were sent the trios way, the level of devotion they showed one another was beyond what most in the hall thought friends to be capable. Almost everyone in the hall was wondering if they would do the same if they were Ron or Hermione.

Molly and Arthur looked worriedly at their son and the two teenagers they thought of as their eighth and ninth children. They both felt worry and pride as they watched the conversation. Molly wanted to lock them up and never leave the house but after everything she read she knew it wouldn't work. She would convince them to stay safe and be careful but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be so simple.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron again and he felt relief. When these books started he wasn't looking forward to it at all, but now his godfather was about to be cleared, everyone knew Voldemort wasn't dead, they're seeing what a horrible teacher Snape is and they're causing him to do and say things he wouldn't have otherwise. He glanced at Daphne and saw that she was giving him a worried look, he smiled at the Slytherin who smiled back, she looked relieved. Now more than ever he was looking forward to their date tomorrow.

 **Consider, Minister — against all school rules —** **after all the precautions put in place for his protection — out-of-bounds,**

Eyes were rolled, from what they've read it wasn't the first time and everyone doubted it would be the last.

Harry just snorted; he doubted he was the first student to break school rules.

**at night,**

"I'm sure other students have snuck out at night," Ginny said with a glance towards the twins.

**consorting with a werewolf and a murderer**

"There's nothing wrong with werewolves." Harry and Sirius said in unison.

— **and I have reason to believe he has been visiting Hogsmeade illegally too —"**

Sirius looked proud causing Snape to sneer.

" **Well, well… we shall see, Snape, we shall see… The boy has undoubtedly been foolish…"**

 _'He can't help it, it's in his blood.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

**Harry lay listening with his eyes tight shut.**

"Are you always eavesdropping?" Seamus asked looking amused.

"Not always," Harry said smirking.

**He felt very groggy. The words he was hearing seemed to be traveling very slowly from his ears to his brain, so that it was difficult to understand… His limbs felt like lead; his eyelids too heavy to lift… He wanted to lie here, on this comfortable bed, forever…**

_'But of course being me I can't.'_ Harry thought with a sigh.

" **What amazes me most is the behavior of the Dementors… you've really no idea what made them retreat, Snape?"**

Hermione and Ron shot Harry covert glances.

" **No, Minister… by the time I had come 'round they were heading back to their positions at the entrances…"**

"Okay maybe it wasn't a teacher if Snape doesn't know," Justin said.

" **Extraordinary. And yet Black, and Harry, and the girl —"**

"So I'm the girl?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. "How charming."

A few people snorted.

" **All unconscious by the time I reached them. I bound and gagged Black, naturally,**

The trio, Remus and Sirius glared at Snape.

**conjured stretchers,**

"I'm surprised that he conjured stretchers for you guys," Dean said.

Snape scowled, he was getting sick and tired of all the slights against him.

**and brought them all straight back to the castle."**

**There was a pause. Harry's brain seemed to be moving a little faster, and as it did, a gnawing sensation grew in the pit of his stomach…**

"Weird description," Seamus muttered.

 **He opened his eyes.** **Everything was slightly blurred.**

Harry subconsciously adjusted his glasses.

 **Somebody had removed his glasses.** **He was lying in the dark hospital wing.**

"I should hope so," Molly said frowning. "After everything the three of you went through you need to spend the next few days resting."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before quickly looking away.

**At the very end of the ward, he could make out Madam Pomfrey with her back to him, bending over a bed. Harry squinted. Ron's red hair was visible beneath Madam Pomfrey's arm.**

"I was fine mum," Ron said before Molly could say anything.

**Harry moved his head over on the pillow. In the bed to his right lay Hermione.**

**Moonlight was falling across her bed. Her eyes were open too. She looked petrified,**

Those who had been petrified during Harry's second year winced.

**and when she saw that Harry was awake, pressed a finger to her lips, then pointed to the hospital wing door. It was ajar, and the voices of Cornelius Fudge and Snape were coming through it from the corridor outside.**

"Now even Hermione is eavesdropping," George said proudly.

"Harry and Ron have rubbed off on me," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Too bad Granger's brains didn't rub off on them," Pansy said in a sickly sweet voice, only those near her heard.

"Says the girl who can barely pass her classes," Astoria said in an innocent tone.

"Shut it Greengrass before I make you," Pansy hissed.

"Touch my sister and die Parkinson," Daphne said in a warning tone.

Pansy went to open her mouth but the reading had continued.

**Madam Pomfrey now came walking briskly up the dark ward to Harry's bed. He turned to look at her. She was carrying the largest block of chocolate he had ever seen in his life. It looked like a small boulder.**

Several students were looking at the book in wonder.

"That sounds amazing," Colin moaned.

" **Ah, you're awake!" she said briskly. She placed the chocolate on Harry's bedside table and began breaking it apart with a small hammer.**

The students snickered.

" **How's Ron?" said Harry and Hermione together.**

" **He'll live," said Madam Pomfrey grimly.**

"That's not very reassuring," Bill said frowning.

"I was fine," Ron said before his family could start fussing.

" **As for you two, you'll be staying here until I'm satisfied you're — Potter, what do you think you're doing?"**

"Probably trying to leave," Dean said amused.

**Harry was sitting up, putting his glasses back on, and picking up his wand.**

"Of course he was," Seamus snorted.

"I was fine," Harry shrugged.

"I beg to differ Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said giving him a stern glare.

" **I need to see the headmaster," he said.**

" **Potter," said Madam Pomfrey soothingly, "it's all right. They've got Black. He's locked away upstairs. The Dementors will be performing the kiss any moment now —"**

Harry blanched; he had been horrified when he had heard that.

"They can't do that!" Hannah gasped. "He's innocent."

"Like that matters to the ministry," Ron said annoyed.

Umbridge glared at Ron who ignored her.

"It's okay Hannah," Susan soothed. "Sirius Black is sitting right there so we know he's fine."

"How exactly do you still have your soul Mr. Black?" Justin asked hesitantly.

"Seriously Justin?" Ernie asked incredulously.

"I'm sure the book will say," Harry said jumping into the conversation; he wanted to get this book over with to get Sirius' name cleared.

" **WHAT?"**

**Harry jumped up out of bed; Hermione had done the same. But his shout had been heard in the corridor outside;**

"Harry's loud when he's angry," Fred said knowingly.

"Very loud," George agreed.

"How do you know that?" Alicia asked. "I've never seen him yell at you two."

"If there's a book about Harry's fifth year it should tell you," George said.

**next second, Cornelius Fudge and Snape had entered the ward.**

"This won't end well," Terry said.

" **Harry, Harry, what's this?" said Fudge, looking agitated.**

Harry looked annoyed.

" **You should be in bed — has he had any chocolate?" he asked Madam Pomfrey anxiously.**

" **Minister, listen!" Harry said. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the Dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's — "**

Fudge shifted guiltily in his seat; now that he looked back he probably should have given Sirius Black veritaserum.

**But Fudge was shaking his head with a small smile on his face.**

" **Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control…"**

Snorts came from all four house tables.

"Since when has Fudge ever had anything under control?" A seventh year Ravenclaw said under his breath.

" **YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry yelled. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"**

"Temper, temper." Fred and George said.

" **Minister, listen, please," Hermione said; she had hurried to Harry's side and was gazing imploringly into Fudge's face. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and — "**

"Why aren't you listening to them?" Angelina demanded.

Fudge was sweating and he was feeling very uncomfortable under all of the glares. "Sirius Black was supposedly a mass murderer. How was I supposed to know that the real killer was a man we thought to be dead who had been posing as a rat? Besides Severus Snape told me that they had been confunded. Who was I to believe? Two children I thought had been attacked and confunded or a professor?"

By now almost every student was either glaring at Fudge or Snape.

"Excuses," Harry spat under his breath.

" **You see, Minister?" said Snape. "Confunded, both of them… Black's done a very good job on them…"**

"That's for the compliment," Sirius said cheerfully, he knew that it would annoy Snape.

"It wasn't meant to be," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you still complimented me," Sirius said cheekily.

Some of the students snickered while Snape narrowed his eyes and gripped the arm rests of his chair tightly.

" **WE'RE NOT CONFUNDED!" Harry roared.**

"You must've been really mad," Neville grimaced.

"They were about to give the dementors kiss to my innocent godfather, of course I was mad," Harry said.

" **Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be distressed!"**

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he hated when people treated him like he was five. He liked Madam Pomfrey, he really did, but he hated when she babied him.

" **I'm not distressed, I'm trying to tell them what happened!" Harry said furiously. "If they'd just listen — "**

"No one ever listens," Harry said loudly and angrily. "Now you all see why I don't go to adults? They never listen."

McGonagall looked ashamed, she still felt guilty about not believing them about the stone.

The other professors besides Snape and Umbridge felt bad for Harry, no child should feel like they couldn't come to an adult for help.

**But Madam Pomfrey suddenly stuffed a large chunk of chocolate into Harry's mouth;**

A few people snickered.

**he choked, and she seized the opportunity to force him back onto the bed.**

"That's nice," Alicia huffed.

" **Now,** _ **please**_ **, Minister, these children need care. Please leave."**

"Should've hexed them," Ron muttered.

 **The door opened again. It was** **Dumbledore.**

"Hopefully he does something," Hannah said.

**Harry swallowed his mouthful of chocolate with great difficulty and got up again.**

"You're so stubborn," Ginny said shaking her head.

" **Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black —"**

"You really are stubborn," Tonks said looking amused.

Harry shrugged. "Being stubborn has saved my life and others more than once."

" **For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically.**

A few people snickered; everyone knew how territorial Madam Pomfrey was in her infirmary.

" **Is this a hospital wing or not? Headmaster, I must insist — "**

" **My apologies, Poppy, but I need a word with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," said Dumbledore calmly.**

"What about Ron?" Charlie asked frowning.

"He was still unconscious," Hermione told the dragon handler.

" **I have just been talking to Sirius Black — "**

" **I suppose he's told you the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "Something about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive —"**

More glares were sent to Snape, everyone knew that the Potions master wasn't nice but this was beyond that. He was willing to let an innocent man get kissed over a silly school grudge.

" **That, indeed, is Black's story," said Dumbledore, surveying Snape closely through his half-moon spectacles.**

Snape glowered at the table in front of him; Dumbledore had a way of making him feel like a naughty toddler.

" **And does my evidence count for nothing?" snarled Snape. "Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds."**

"You were knocked out," Charlie pointed out. "Of course you wouldn't have."

" **That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly.**

"Exactly." The twins said together.

" **You didn't arrive in time to hear – "**

" **Miss Granger, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"**

Harry's and Ron's glares intensified.

" **Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances —"**

" **I would like to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Cornelius, Severus, Poppy — please leave us."**

"I doubt Poppy liked that," Remus said knowingly.

"I didn't," Pomfrey said with pursed lips.

" **Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey. "They need treatment, they need rest —"**

"We were fine," Harry said.

"Your definition of fine and everyone else's are two different things Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said.

" **This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."**

**Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and strode away into her office at the end of the ward, slamming the door behind her.**

The students snickered.

**Fudge consulted the large gold pocket watch dangling from his waistcoat.**

" **The Dementors should have arrived by now," he said.** " **I'll go and meet them.**

"I wouldn't want to meet them ever," Seamus said grimacing.

**Dumbledore, I'll see you upstairs."**

**He crossed to the door and held it open for Snape, but Snape hadn't moved.**

" **You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.**

"I'd believe him of you any day," Dean muttered.

" **I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.**

 **Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.** " **Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen,"**

"I told you that I didn't expect you to actually listen to me," Sirius said angrily. "You never listened to me before then."

"You knew what you were doing Black," Snape snarled.

"Enough," Dumbledore said in a commanding voice.

**he breathed.**

" **You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill** _ **me**_ **?"**

"I didn't try to kill you," Sirius snapped looking up from the book to glare at Snape.

" **My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"I don't think Snape will like his opinion being so blatantly dismissed by Dumbledore," Ernie mused.

**Snape turned on his heel and marched through the door Fudge was still holding.**

"Cry baby," Ron muttered.

**It closed behind them, and Dumbledore turned to Harry and Hermione. They both burst into speech at the same time.**

" **Professor, Black's telling the truth — we** _ **saw**_ **Pettigrew — he escaped when Professor Lupin turned into a werewolf — "**

Remus flinched, he still felt horrible about that. He would never have been able to forgive himself if something had happened to any of them.

"— **he's a rat — "**

"— **Pettigrew's front paw, I mean, finger, he cut it off — "**

"— **Pettigrew attacked Ron, it wasn't Sirius — "**

"You guys should probably talk one at a time," Hannah recommended.

**But Dumbledore held up his hand to stem the flood of explanations.**

" **It is your turn to listen, and I beg you will not interrupt me, because there is very little time," he said quietly. "There is not a shred of proof to support Black's story, except your word — and the word of two thirteen-year-old wizards will not convince anybody.**

"Of course not," Harry said.

**A street full of eyewitnesses swore they saw Sirius murder Pettigrew. I myself gave evidence to the Ministry that Sirius had been the Potters' Secret-Keeper."**

" **Professor Lupin can tell you —" Harry said, unable to stop himself**

" **Professor Lupin is currently deep in the forest, unable to tell anyone anything.**

 _'Like the ministry would believe the word of a half breed anyway.'_ Umbridge thought cruelly.

**By the time he is human again, it will be too late, Sirius will be worse than dead.**

Sirius shuddered involuntarily as he read that line.

**I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted by most of our kind that his support will count for very little**

A few of the students muttered about prejudiced gits.

**and the fact that he and Sirius are old friends —"**

" **But — "**

" _ **Listen to me, Harry**_ **. It is too late, you understand me?**

"Saying that won't stop him," George said.

"He's too stubborn," Fred agreed.

**You must see that Professor Snape's version of events is far more convincing than yours."**

"Bloody git." Several students muttered.

" **He hates Sirius," Hermione said desperately. "All because of some stupid trick Sirius played on him — "**

Snape growled, it wasn't some stupid trick that so called trick had almost killed him.

" **Sirius has not acted like an innocent man. The attack on the Fat Lady — entering Gryffindor Tower with a knife —**

"That is true," Susan said. "He did make himself look guilty."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"That is obvious Padfoot," Remus said.

**without Pettigrew, alive or dead, we have no chance of overturning Sirius's sentence."**

" _ **But you believe us**_ **."**

" **Yes, I do," said Dumbledore quietly.**

Snape was grinding his teeth.

" **But I have no power to make other men see the truth, or to overrule the Minister of Magic…"**

"Maybe if we had a competent minister he wouldn't need to be overruled," Harry said quietly.

**Harry stared up into the grave face and felt as though the ground beneath him were falling sharply away. He had grown used to the idea that Dumbledore could solve anything. He had expected Dumbledore to pull some amazing solution out of the air.**

Dumbledore sighed. If only he _was_ able to do that, then so many would have had happier lives. James and Lily would still be alive, Frank and Alice Longbottom wouldn't have lost and their minds and Ariana would still be here.

Harry felt like slapping his past self, he needed to stop relying on Dumbledore for everything. He couldn't beat Voldemort if he expected Dumbledore to hold his hand through everything.

**But no… their last hope was gone.**

" **What we need," said Dumbledore slowly, and his light blue eyes moved from Harry to Hermione, "is more** _ **time**_ **."**

"Obviously," Zacharias sneered. "Too bad you can't just magically get some."

Ron smirked. "That's what you think."

The hall looked confused. What does Ron mean by that?

" **But —" Hermione began. And then her eyes became very round. "OH!"**

"What's going on?" Neville asked.

"You'll find out soon," Hermione assured him.

" **Now, pay attention," said Dumbledore,** **speaking very low, and very clearly. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower.**

"What's the point in telling them that?" Zacharias asked.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled while Snape looked like he wanted to claw his own eyes out.

**If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight.**

"That doesn't make any sense," Justin said slowly.

**But remember this, both of you: you** _**must not be seen** _ **. Miss Granger, you know the law — you know what is at stake…** _**You — must — not — be — seen** _ **."**

"Does this make sense to anyone?" Parvati asked.

A few of the older students had gone wide eyed; they thought they knew what it was that Dumbledore was suggesting. A time turner would definitely explain how Hermione had been getting to all of her classes.

**Harry didn't have a clue what was going on.**

"I don't blame you mate," Ron said shaking his head. "If I didn't know what happened I'd be confused.

**Dumbledore had turned on his heel and looked back as he reached the door.**

" **I am going to lock you in.**

Snape was openly glaring at Dumbledore.

**It is —" he consulted his watch, "five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

The aurors and Amelia had guessed by now how Hermione had been getting to her classes and they looked at Dumbledore. He was very lucky that those two hadn't been seen.

" **Good luck?" Harry repeated as the door closed behind Dumbledore. "Three turns? What's he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"**

"I'd like to know that as well." Several people mumbled.

**But Hermione was fumbling with the neck of her robes, pulling from beneath them a very long, very fine gold chain.**

More people had now caught on and a few people gasped.

"A time turner?" Terry said wide eyed.

"You have a time turner?" Susan asked in shock.

"I had one," Hermione said, she was uncomfortable by all of the stares.

"How did you get it?" Padma questioned.

"Professor McGonagall gave it to me, it's how I got to all of my classes," Hermione answered.

Everyone looked shocked. Hermione had been time traveling all year?

"How did you get a hold of a time turner Minerva?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"From the ministry Dolores," McGonagall said sharply. "It was approved by the ministry and Cornelius himself."

Umbridge frowned and quickly turned away.

" **Harry, come here," she said urgently. "** _ **Quick**_ **!"**

**Harry moved toward her, completely bewildered. She was holding the chain out. He saw a tiny, sparkling hourglass hanging from it.**

"I can't believe that Hermione had a time turner," Hannah said still stunned by the revelation.

"It does make sense though," Susan said. "There's no other way she could've been at all those places at once."

" **Here —"**

**She had thrown the chain around his neck too.**

" **Ready?" she said breathlessly.**

" **What are we doing?" Harry said, completely lost.**

"I really had no idea what was going on," Harry mumbled.

Hermione looked sheepish.

**Hermione turned the hourglass over three times.**

**The dark ward dissolved. Harry had the sensation that he was flying very fast, backward.**

"That was the most awkward sensation I've ever felt," Harry admitted.

"It really was very odd," Hermione said. "It took me several months to get used to it."

 **A blur of colors and shapes rushed past him, his ears were pounding, he tried to yell but couldn't hear his own voice —** **And then he felt solid ground beneath his feet, and everything came into focus again —** **He was standing next to Hermione in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight was falling across the paved floor from the open front doors.**

"Wicked." The twins said in unison.

**He looked wildly around at Hermione, the chain of the hourglass cutting into his neck.**

"Sorry about that," Hermione said quickly.

"It's fine," Harry assured her.

" **Hermione, what — ?"**

" **In here!" Hermione seized Harry's arm and dragged him across the hall**

"Be gentle Hermione," George mock chided.

Hermione rolled her eyes while the Gryffindors snickered.

**to the door of a broom closet; she opened it, pushed him inside among the buckets and mops, then slammed the door behind them.**

The twins wagged their eyebrows in Harry's and Hermione's direction, the two glared at the twins in response.

" **What — how — Hermione, what happened?"**

" **We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered, lifting the chain off Harry's neck in the darkness. "Three hours back…"**

"I didn't believe her at first," Harry admitted. "It sounded too weird, even for us."

**Harry found his own leg and gave it a very hard pinch. It hurt a lot, which seemed to rule out the possibility that he was having a very bizarre dream.**

Some people chuckled while others snorted.

"I didn't even know that time travel was possible until then," Harry said in his past self's defense. "It seemed like something from a muggle comic book."

" **But —"**

" **Shh! Listen! Someone's coming! I think — I think it might be us!"**

"Huh." Came from several students.

**Hermione had her ear pressed against the cupboard door.**

" **Footsteps across the hall… yes, I think it's us going down to Hagrid's!"**

"Wait a minute," Susan said. "That was when you guys heard a slamming of a door a few chapters back right?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione answered.

" **Are you telling me," Harry whispered, "that we're here in this cupboard and we're out there too?"**

"Weird experience Harry?" Dean asked cheekily.

Harry chuckled, "You have no idea."

" **Yes," said Hermione, her ear still glued to the cupboard door. "I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people… and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak — "**

**She broke off, still listening intently.**

Mad-Eye nodded in approval. "Good observation Granger."

" **We've gone down the front steps…"**

**Hermione sat down on an upturned bucket, looking desperately anxious, but Harry wanted a few questions answered.**

"It was just a little disconcerting being shoved into a cupboard then told that we went back in time, and then to get told we were listening to our past selves walk by," Harry said.

"I would be confused as hell," Dean said laughing.

" **Where did you** _ **get**_ **that hourglass thing?"**

" **It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered, "and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back.**

Umbridge glared at McGonagall who ignored her.

**I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons. Professor McGonagall made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone. She had to write all sorts of letters to the Ministry of Magic so I could have one.**

"Giving a time turner to a thirteen year old doesn't seem like a very good idea," Tonks said.

"Miss Granger is a model student and I knew that she wouldn't use it for anything other than her studies," McGonagall said.

**She had to tell them that I was a model student, and that I'd never, ever use it for anything except my studies…**

"Did you ever use it for anything else?" Lavender asked, she knew that if she had one she would've.

"No just that one time," Hermione shook her head. "I promised Professor McGonagall that I wouldn't."

McGonagall smiled slightly, she was glad that Hermione didn't abuse the time turner but her lips quickly thinned when Umbridge opened her mouth.

"But Mr. Potter and Miss Granger still used it once to go back in time in order to break a prisoner out of auror custody," Umbridge simpered. "They should be arrested and tried for their crimes."

Everyone in the hall, most of the Slytherins included turned to glare at Umbridge. Arresting and sending two teenagers to Azkaban for helping an innocent man.

"Don't you dare!" The members of the DA yelled.

"You can't arrest them for helping an innocent man!" Dean roared.

"Dumbledore told them to!" Several people yelled.

Students from all four tables were yelling at Umbridge who was now pale when she realized that almost every single person in the hall was against her.

"Quiet!" Amelia yelled and the hall went silent at once. "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger will not be arrested since Sirius Black is innocent. Now Mr. Black if you would continue to read."

Sirius sent a glare at Umbridge before looking back down at the book.

Umbridge turned to glare at Harry. _'This is all that little brats fault! Everyone is feeling sympathetic for him. But I'll prove them all wrong once they see the truth, when they all find out what a little liar he is everything will be okay.'_

**I've been turning it back so I could do hours over again, that's how I've been doing several lessons at once, see?"**

"Such a waste," Fred sighed.

**But…**

" **Harry,** _ **I don't understand what Dumbledore wants us to do**_ **. Why did he tell us to go back three hours? How's that going to help Sirius?"**

**Harry stared at her shadowy face.**

" **There must be something that happened around now he wants us to change," he said slowly. "What happened? We were walking down to Hagrid's three hours ago…"**

A light bulb went off in several peoples heads, Buckbeak.

" **This** _ **is**_ **three hours ago, and we** _ **are**_ **walking down to Hagrid's," said Hermione. "We just heard ourselves leaving…"**

"That's mental," Seamus said shaking his head. "That would confuse the hell out of me."

"You aren't the only one," Dean muttered.

**Harry frowned; he felt as though he were screwing up his whole brain in concentration.**

" **Dumbledore just said — just said we could save more than one innocent life…" And then it hit him. "Hermione, we're going to save Buckbeak!"**

"Buckbeak?" Several people asked.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes.

" **But — how will that help Sirius?"**

" **Dumbledore said — he just told us where the window is — the window of Flitwick's office!**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly while Snape looked more furious than anyone could recall seeing him.

**Where they've got Sirius locked up! We've got to fly Buckbeak up to the window and rescue Sirius! Sirius can escape on Buckbeak — they can escape together!"**

"That sounds like something from a movie," Justin said.

"That would be awesome if it worked," Wayne said.

**From what Harry could see of Hermione's face, she looked terrified.**

"I really don't blame her, that seems pretty impossible," Su Li said.

"And if they get caught they'd be expelled," Padma said.

"Or worse," Mandy said darkly.

" **If we manage that without being seen, it'll be a miracle!"**

"Understatement," Ernie said.

" **Well, we've got to try, haven't we?" said Harry. He stood up and pressed his ear against the door. "Doesn't sound like anyone's there… Come on, let's go."**

**Harry pushed open the closet door. The entrance hall was deserted. As quietly and quickly as they could, they darted out of the closet and down the stone steps. The shadows were already lengthening, the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest gilded once more with gold.**

" **If anyone's looking out of the window — " Hermione squeaked, looking up at the castle behind them.**

"I don't think it would matter that much," Roger said. "It would really only matter if someone had just seen you or were seeing two of you at the same time."

" **We'll run for it," said Harry determinedly. "Straight into the forest, all right? We'll have to hide behind a tree or something and keep a lookout — "**

" **Okay, but we'll go around by the greenhouses!' said Hermione breathlessly. "We need to keep out of sight of Hagrid's front door, or we'll see us!**

"That's something I bet you never expected to hear," Dean said amused.

"Definitely not," Harry said.

**We must be nearly at Hagrid's by now!"**

**Still working out what she meant, Harry set off at a sprint, Hermione behind him.**

"I hate it when she runs off without explaining what she's going on about," Ron mumbled.

 **They tore across the vegetable gardens to the greenhouses, paused for a moment behind them, then set off again, fast as they could, skirting around the Whomping Willow,** **tearing toward the shelter of the forest…**

**Safe in the shadows of the trees,**

Ron snorted. "Forbidden Forest and safe are two words I never thought I'd hear together.

**Harry turned around; seconds later, Hermione arrived beside him, panting.**

"You run to fast," Hermione said mock glaring at her best friend.

"Sorry Hermione I'll work on being slower next time we're traveling through time," Harry said grinning cheekily.

" **Right," she gasped. "We need to sneak over to Hagrid's… Keep out of sight, Harry…"**

**They made their way silently through the trees, keeping to the very edge of the forest.**

"It's better than being in the forest at least," Ron said.

**Then, as they glimpsed the front of Hagrid's house, they heard a knock upon his door. They moved quickly behind a wide oak trunk and peered out from either side. Hagrid had appeared in his doorway, shaking and white, looking around to see who had knocked. And Harry heard his own voice.**

" **It's us. We're wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Let us in and we can take it off."**

Harry shook his head, seeing himself was the most surreal thing he'd ever experienced.

" **Yeh shouldn've come!" Hagrid whispered. He stood back, then shut the door quickly.**

" **This is the weirdest thing we've ever done," Harry said fervently.**

"Coming from you that is saying something," Dean said.

" **Let's move along a bit," Hermione whispered. "We need to get nearer to Buckbeak!"**

**They crept through the trees until they saw the nervous Hippogriff, tethered to the fence around Hagrid's pumpkin patch.**

" **Now?" Harry whispered.**

"No," Susan said quickly putting up her hands in a stopping gesture. "If you untie him before the ministry officials see him then Hagrid will get into trouble."

" **No!" said Hermione. "If we steal him now, those Committee people will think Hagrid set him free! We've got to wait until they've seen he's tied outside!"**

Susan nodded her head fervently.

" **That's going to give us about sixty seconds," said Harry.**

"Sixty seconds?" Katie said incredulously. "That doesn't seem like it will be long enough."

**This was starting to seem impossible.**

"It's just now starting to seem impossible?" Charlie asked.

**At that moment, there was a crash of breaking china from inside Hagrid's cabin.**

" **That's Hagrid breaking the milk jug," Hermione whispered. "I'm going to find Scabbers in a moment —"**

"That would be both weird and horrible," Kenneth said. "Knowing exactly what was going to happen and not being able to do anything but sit and watch it whether or not you wanted to change something."

**Sure enough, a few minutes later, they heard Hermione's shriek of surprise.**

" **Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "what if we — we just run in there and grab Pettigrew —"**

"That would be bad," Susan said shaking her head.

"Why?" Justin asked.

"I'm sure I'll explain in the book," Hermione said.

" **No!" said Hermione in a terrified whisper. "Don't you understand? We're breaking one of the most important wizarding laws!**

 _'But does that stop the brats?'_ Snape thought bitterly. _'No.'_

**Nobody's supposed to change time, nobody! You heard Dumbledore, if we're seen —"**

"You could end up killing yourself," Susan said.

"Bad things happen to wizards who mess with time," a seventh year Hufflepuff said.

" **We'd only be seen by ourselves and Hagrid!"**

" **Harry, what do you think you'd do if you saw yourself bursting into Hagrid's house?" said Hermione.**

"Either polyjuice potion or a death eater plot," Harry answered. "Most likely the second one."

" **I'd — I'd think I'd gone mad," said Harry, "or I'd think there was some Dark Magic going on —"**

" _ **Exactly**_ **! You wouldn't understand, you might even attack yourself!**

"That sounds like something you would do Mad-Eye," Tonks said cheekily.

Moody glared at his protégé as those who knew Moody snorted.

**Don't you see? Professor McGonagall told me what awful things have happened when wizards have meddled with time… Loads of them ended up killing their past or future selves by mistake!"**

"Pleasant thought," Lee said airily.

" **Okay!" said Harry. "It was just an idea, I just thought —"**

**But Hermione nudged him and pointed toward the castle. Harry moved his head a few inches to get a clear view of the distant front doors. Dumbledore, Fudge, the old Committee member, and Macnair the executioner were coming down the steps.**

Harry's eyes narrowed at the mention of Macnair.

" **We're about to come out!" Hermione breathed.**

**And sure enough, moments later, Hagrid's back door opened, and Harry saw himself, Ron, and Hermione walking out of it with Hagrid. It was, without a doubt, the strangest sensation of his life, standing behind the tree, and watching himself in the pumpkin patch.**

"To this day it's still the strangest," Harry said.

" **It's Okay, Beaky, it's okay…" Hagrid said to Buckbeak. Then he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Go on. Get goin'."**

" **Hagrid, we can't —"**

" **We'll tell them what really happened —"**

" **They can't kill him —"**

" **Go! It's bad enough without you lot in trouble an' all!"**

**Harry watched the Hermione in the pumpkin patch throw the Invisibility Cloak over him and Ron.**

"I don't know how you put up with that all year," Harry said to Hermione.

"It was tough," Hermione admitted.

" **Go quick. Don' listen…"**

**There was a knock on Hagrid's front door. The execution party had arrived.**

"That's a lovely way to put it," Justin said dryly.

**Hagrid turned, around and headed back into his cabin, leaving the back door ajar. Harry watched the grass flatten in patches all around the cabin and heard three pairs of feet retreating. He, Ron, and Hermione had gone… but the Harry and Hermione hidden in the trees could now hear what was happening inside the cabin through the back door.**

"This time travel thing is confusing," Justin said shaking his head. It was so incredibly weird to hear about people actually time traveling, it was like something out of a comic book.

" **Where is the beast?" came the cold voice of Macnair.**

"Buckbeak isn't a beast," Luna said uncharacteristically angry.

" **Out – outside," Hagrid croaked.**

**Harry pulled his head out of sight as Macnair's face appeared at Hagrid's window, staring out at Buckbeak. Then they heard Fudge.**

" **We — er — have to read you the official notice of execution, Hagrid. I'll make it quick. And then you and Macnair need to sign it. Macnair, You're supposed to listen too, that's procedure –"**

**Macnair's face vanished from the window. It was now or never.**

The hall tensed, everyone was wondering whether or not they were successful in rescuing the hippogriff.

" **Wait here," Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll do it."**

**As Fudge's voice started again, Harry darted out from behind his tree, vaulted the fence into the pumpkin patch, and approached Buckbeak.**

Fudge was annoyed that Harry and Hermione had released Buckbeak but after hearing what actually happened and add the fact that Amelia and everyone else seemed to be on Harry's side he decided to keep quiet.

Umbridge was scribbling away on her clipboard. _'They should be punished for aiding in the escape of a dangerous creature.'_

Amelia saw the look on Umbridge's face and the way her quill was quickly scribbling away and her eyes narrowed. It was obvious that the hippogriff never should've been sentenced to death in the first place.

" _ **It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures**_ _ **that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall he executed on the sixth of June at sundown**_ **— "**

"More like it's the decision of Lucius Malfoy," Ron said disgustedly.

**Careful not to blink, Harry stared up into Buckbeak's fierce orange eyes once more and bowed. Buckbeak sank to his scaly knees and then stood up again.**

"He likes you Harry," Hagrid beamed.

Harry smiled back at Hagrid, he liked Buckbeak as well.

**Harry began to fumble with the knot of rope tying Buckbeak to the fence.**

"Crows kept picking at my fingers," Harry said. "That didn't make it any easier."

"… _**sentenced to execution by beheading, to be carried out by the Committee's appointed executioner, Walden Macnair**_ **…"**

Harry glared at the book, he hated Walden Macnair.

" **Come on, Buckbeak," Harry murmured, "come on, we're going to help you. Quietly… quietly…"**

"… _**as witnessed below.**_ **Hagrid, you sign here…"**

**Harry threw all his weight onto the rope, but Buckbeak had dug in his front feet.**

The hall groaned.

"The one hippogriff that's as stubborn as you are Harry," Dean said shaking his head.

A few people laughed at the joke.

"Funny," Harry said mock glaring at his dorm mate.

" **Well, let's get this over with," said the reedy voice of the Committee member from inside Hagrid's cabin. "Hagrid, perhaps it will be better if you stay inside — "**

" **No, I — I wan' ter be with him… I don' wan' him ter be alone — "**

"That's so sweet," Molly said kindly.

**Footsteps echoed from within the cabin.**

" _ **Buckbeak, move**_ **!" Harry hissed.**

**Harry tugged harder on the rope around Buckbeak's neck. The Hippogriff began to walk, rustling its wings irritably.**

"Hippogriff with an attitude," George stage whispered.

**They were still ten feet away from the forest, in plain view of Hagrid's back door.**

"Hurry!" Euan yelled.

" **One moment, please, Macnair," came Dumbledore's voice. "You need to sign too."**

Harry glanced at Dumbledore, he wondered if the headmaster had known what was going on and was trying to stall them from walking outside.

**The footsteps stopped. Harry heaved on the rope. Buckbeak snapped his beak and walked a little faster.**

"Don't get him angry," Hannah said worriedly.

**Hermione's white face was sticking out from behind a tree.**

" **Harry, hurry!" she mouthed.**

"I'm sure he was trying," Cho said tersely.

**Harry could still hear Dumbledore's voice talking from within the cabin.**

"Good," Terry said approvingly. "Stall them."

**He gave the rope another wrench. Buckbeak broke into a grudging trot. They had reached the trees…**

"Come on, come on," Dennis urged looking anxious.

" **Quick! Quick!" Hermione moaned, darting out from behind her tree, seizing the rope too and adding her weight to make Buckbeak move faster. Harry looked over his shoulder; they were now blocked from sight; they couldn't see Hagrid's garden at all.**

"Thank Merlin," Hannah sighed in relief.

"You guys are ridiculously lucky that you got him away fast enough," Susan said.

" **Stop!" he whispered to Hermione. "They might hear us."**

**Hagrid's back door had opened with a bang. Harry, Hermione, and Buckbeak stood quite still; even the Hippogriff seemed to be listening intently.**

**Silence… then –**

"Their reactions should be interesting," George said rubbing his hands together.

" **Where is it?" said the reedy voice of the Committee member. "Where is the beast?"**

"He's not a beast," Hermione said with a sniff.

" **It was tied here!" said the executioner furiously. "I saw it! Just here!"**

"I would've loved to see his face," Lavender giggled.

" **How extraordinary," said Dumbledore. There was a note of amusement in his voice.**

The hall snickered.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he stared at the swirling clouds above.

" **Beaky!" said Hagrid huskily.**

Hagrid smiled, he was happy that Harry and Hermione had gotten Buckbeak away before they could execute him.

**There was a swishing noise, and the thud of an axe. The executioner seemed to have swung it into the fence in anger.**

"Anger issues," Dean said.

**And then came the howling, and this time they could hear Hagrid's words through his sobs.**

"So that's what you guys heard?" Susan said.

"Huh?" Several people said.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron heard a swishing noise and then the sound of an ax followed by a howl from Hagrid," Susan reminded everyone. "That must be what they heard."

"Or maybe they just changed it, I mean they did go back to change time," Justin said.

"No, Miss Bones is correct," Dumbledore said shifting the attention of the hall onto him. "Time travel is a tricky thing. When Misters Potter and Weasley along with Miss Granger heard the ax coming down it wasn't doing so to behead Buckbeak, it was the executioner bringing it down in anger. This is why they say there really is no way to change the past because if you were to change the past you would've already done so. For instance, when Miss Granger was using the time turner for her studies if you would've walked into one of her classes and then walked into another one a few minutes later, she would be in both classrooms. That is why time travel is such a dangerous thing."

Dumbledore's explanation was understood by very few people, the rest just became confused further.

" **Gone! Gone! Bless his little beak, he's gone! Musta pulled himself free! Beaky, yeh clever boy!"**

Harry and Hermione smiled, looking rather pleased with their past selves.

**Buckbeak started to strain against the rope, trying to get back to Hagrid.**

"Poor Buckbeak," Luna said.

**Harry and Hermione tightened their grip and dug their heels into the forest floor to stop him.**

" **Someone untied him!" the executioner was snarling. "We should search the grounds, the forest."**

Harry growled.

" **Macnair, if Buckbeak has indeed been stolen, do you really think the thief will have led him away on foot?"**

"That's true, most people would've flown away with him," Roger said.

"Which is why walking away with him would be smarter," Terry said.

**said Dumbledore, still sounding amused. "Search the skies, if you will… Hagrid, I could do with a cup of tea. Or a large brandy."**

A few people looked at Dumbledore in amusement.

" **O' — o' course, Professor," said Hagrid, who sounded weak with happiness. "Come in, come in…"**

"He must've been really shocked," Charlie said.

"He was." Harry and Hermione said.

**Harry and Hermione listened closely. They heard footsteps, the soft cursing of the executioner,**

"Someone needs to learn to control their temper," Fred sing songed.

**the snap of the door, and then silence once more.**

" **Now what?" whispered Harry, looking around.**

" **We'll have to hide in here," said Hermione, who looked very shaken. "We need to wait until they've gone back to the castle. Then we wait until it's safe to fly Buckbeak up to Sirius's window. He won't be there for another couple of hours… Oh, this is going to be difficult…"**

"When has anything we've ever done been easy?" Harry sighed.

"True, but time travel was very different from everything else we had done," Hermione said.

**She looked nervously over her shoulder into the depths of the forest. The sun was setting now.**

" **We're going to have to move," said Harry, thinking hard. "We've got to be able to see the Whomping Willow, or we won't know what's going on."**

" **Okay," said Hermione, getting a firmer grip on Buckbeak's rope. "But we've got to keep out of sight, Harry, remember…"**

"I think he gets it," Cho said.

Hermione glared slightly in the Ravenclaw girl's direction.

**They moved around the edge of the forest, darkness falling thickly around them, until they were hidden behind a clump of trees through which they could make out the Willow.**

" **There's Ron!" said Harry suddenly.**

**A dark figure was sprinting across the lawn and its shout echoed through the still night air.**

" **Get away from him — get away — Scabbers, come** _ **here**_ **—"**

"Filthy rat," Ron growled.

From the anger and disgust evident in Sirius' voice it was obvious that he agreed.

**And then they saw two more figures materialize out of nowhere. Harry watched himself and Hermione chasing after Ron.**

"Déjà vu," Justin muttered.

**Then he saw Ron dive.**

" _ **Gotcha**_ **! Get off, you stinking cat —"**

" **There's Sirius!" said Harry. The great shape of the dog had bounded out from the roots of the Willow. They saw him bowl Harry over, then seize Ron…**

"Sorry about that Ron," Sirius said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Ron said. "I know why you did it."

" **Looks even worse from here, doesn't it?" said Harry, watching the dog pulling Ron into the roots.**

"You could've been more gently," Molly said harshly with a frown.

"I was angry Molly," Sirius said looking agitated. "I needed to get the rat and Ron wouldn't let him go. I had never meant to hurt him."

"It's fine mum really," Ron said before Molly could say anything back.

" **Ouch — look, I just got walloped by the tree — and so did you — this is** _ **weird**_ **— "**

"Only you would say that so calmly," Dean said shaking his head.

**The Whomping Willow was creaking and lashing out with its lower branches; they could see themselves darting here and there, trying to reach the trunk. And then the tree froze.**

" **That was Crookshanks pressing the knot," said Hermione.**

" **And there we go…" Harry muttered. "We're in."**

**The moment they disappeared, the tree began to move again. Seconds later, they heard footsteps quite close by. Dumbledore, Macnair, Fudge, and the old Committee member were making their way up to the castle.**

"That was ridiculously good timing," Padma pointed out.

"Your luck really does go both ways," Terry said. "You either have really horrible luck or extremely good luck."

"Don't I know it," Harry muttered.

" **Right after we'd gone down into the passage!" said Hermione. "If only Dumbledore had come with us…"**

"Minister Fudge and the executioner would've gone too," Susan said with a quick glance at the still nervous looking Fudge. "That wouldn't have worked out too well."

Now that Hermione thought about it, she was really glad that no one else had gone down with them.

" **Macnair and Fudge would've come too," said Harry bitterly. "I bet you anything Fudge would've told Macnair to murder Sirius on the spot…"**

"How charming," Seamus said sarcastically.

**They watched the four men climb the castle steps and disappear from view. For a few minutes the scene was deserted. Then —**

" **Here comes Lupin!" said Harry as they saw another figure sprinting down the stone steps and halting toward the Willow.**

Remus sighed; he really wished he would've been in a better state. He never should've left without taking his potion; he could've killed one of the kids. He would never be able to live with himself if he would've hurt one of them.

**Harry looked up at the sky. Clouds were obscuring the moon completely.**

**They watched Lupin seize a broken branch from the ground and prod the knot on the trunk. The tree stopped fighting, and Lupin, too, disappeared into the gap in its roots.**

" **If he'd only grabbed the cloak," said Harry. "It's just lying there…"**

"I didn't even see it," Remus admitted. "I was in too big of a hurry."

**He turned to Hermione.**

" **If I just dashed out now and grabbed it, Snape'd never be able to get it and — "**

"That would have definitely changed too much," Tracey said. "Snape wouldn't have been able to sneak up on you guys."

" **Harry,** _ **we mustn't be seen**_ **!"**

" **How can you stand this?" he asked Hermione fiercely. "Just standing here and watching it happen?" He hesitated. "I'm going to grab the cloak!"**

" **Harry,** _ **no**_ **!"**

**Hermione seized the back of Harry's robes not a moment too soon.**

"Good," Bill said nodding his head.

**Just then, they heard a burst of song. It was Hagrid, making his way up to the castle, singing at the top of his voice, and weaving slightly as he walked. A large bottle was swinging from his hands.**

"It's a really good thing you stopped him Hermione," Bill said. "It wouldn't have been good if Hagrid had seen him.

" _ **See**_ **?" Hermione whispered. "** _ **See what would have happened**_ **? We've got to keep out of sight!** _ **No, Buckbeak**_ **!"**

**The Hippogriff was making frantic attempts to get to Hagrid again; Harry seized his rope too, straining to hold Buckbeak back.**

Hagrid smiled, he cared about Buckbeak and was glad that the hippogriff obviously cared about him too.

**They watched Hagrid meander tipsily up to the castle.**

Hagrid blushed as the adults looked at him disapprovingly.

**He was gone. Buckbeak stopped fighting to get away. His head drooped sadly.**

Luna looked at the book sadly.

Harry noticed his new friends look and smiled at her. "Don't worry Luna, Buckbeak is happy now."

This statement cheered Luna up.

**Barely two minutes later, the castle doors flew open yet again, and Snape came charging out of them, running toward the Willow.**

"And enter the git," Fred stage whispered.

"Weasley!" Snape barked.

"Fred!" Molly reprimanded.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall said sternly.

Fred didn't look the least bit bothered that he had just been yelled at by three different people if the smirk on his face was any indication.

**Harry's fists clenched as they watched Snape skid to a halt next to the tree, looking around. He grabbed the cloak and held it up.**

Harry glared at the Potions professor; he hated the idea of Snape even touching his father's cloak. He was even angrier at the fact that Snape had used that cloak to sneak up on them.

" **Get your filthy hands off it," Harry snarled under his breath.**

"That's what we were thinking Harrikins," George said.

" **Shh!"**

**Snape seized the branch Lupin had used to freeze the tree, prodded the knot, and vanished from view as he put on the cloak.**

"Don't touch my cloak," Harry muttered angrily.

" **So that's it," said Hermione quietly. "We're all down there… and now we've just got to wait until we come back up again…"**

"Waiting like that would be horrible," Tracey said. "I couldn't imagine knowing what was going on down there and not doing anything about it."

"It was difficult," Harry said as he absentmindedly ran a hand through his messy hair.

A few of the girls in the hall were staring at Harry as he did so; he looked even cuter when his hair was really messy.

**She took the end of Buckbeak's rope and tied it securely around the nearest tree, then sat down on the dry ground, arms around her knees.**

" **Harry, there's something I don't understand…**

"Hermione doesn't understand something?" Fred gasped.

"It's the end of the world!" George yelled dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know everything you know."

**Why didn't the Dementors get Sirius? I remember them coming, and then I think I passed out… there were so many of them…"**

**Harry sat down too. He explained what he'd seen; how, as the nearest Dementor had lowered its mouth to Harry's,**

A few people shivered including Harry.

**a large silver something had come galloping across the lake and forced the Dementors to retreat.**

"An extremely powerful patronus," Kingsley said in his deep voice.

Harry blushed but no one except Hermione saw this.

**Hermione's mouth was slightly open by the time Harry had finished.**

" **But what was it?"**

" **There's only one thing it could have been, to make the Dementors go," said Harry. "A real Patronus. A powerful one."**

"Very powerful," Susan said.

" **But who conjured it?"**

"That's what we'd all like to know," Justin said.

Around the hall people were nodding their heads.

**Harry didn't say anything. He was thinking back to the person he'd seen on the other bank of the lake. He knew who he thought it had been… but how** _**could** _ **it have been?**

"How could it have been who?" Hannah asked.

Susan's brows were furrowed, she had a feeling she should know who conjured the patronus but she couldn't quite place her finger on the person.

Up at the staff table Amelia was thinking the same thing.

" **Didn't you see what they looked like?" said Hermione eagerly. "Was it one of the teachers?"**

" **No," said Harry. "He wasn't a teacher."**

" **But it must have been a really powerful wizard, to drive all those Dementors away…**

"And I was right," Hermione said.

People shot her curious looks; they all wanted to know who it was.

**If the Patronus was shining so brightly, didn't it light him up? Couldn't you see —?"**

" **Yeah, I saw him," said Harry slowly. "But… maybe I imagined it… I wasn't thinking straight… I passed out right afterward…"**

" _ **Who did you think it was**_ **?"**

Harry sighed, he knew people were going to send him pitying looks.

" **I think —" Harry swallowed, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "I think it was my dad."**

The hall went completely silent; no one knew what to say to that.

"Harry," Sirius sighed. "James is dead, trust me if he was still alive he would never have been able to stay away from you."

"I know," Harry said looking up at the ceiling to avoid the pitying looks being sent towards him.

**Harry glanced up at Hermione and saw that her mouth was fully open now. She was gazing at him with a mixture of alarm and pity.**

"I hate it when people look at me like that," Harry said.

"I know Harry," Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry it's just that it was the last thing I expected to hear."

"It's fine," Harry muttered.

" **Harry, your dad's — well —** _ **dead**_ **," she said quietly.**

More pitying looks were sent his way, but Harry didn't notice them because he was still looking up at the ceiling.

Almost everyone in the hall felt horrible for Harry at that moment. They couldn't imagine going through everything he had in his life and then to be emotional taunted by thinking that you saw your dead father.

Susan however had gone wide eyed. _'Everyone says that Harry looks just like his father, so maybe...'_ Her thoughts trailed off; if she was right in thinking that it was Harry who had cast the patronus than he was even stronger than she thought.

Amelia and the aurors all had the same suspicion as Susan but they were unsure whether or not it was true, after all to be able to produce that powerful of a patronus at thirteen is...well no words can describe how extraordinary that person would have to be.

" **I know that," said Harry quickly.**

" **You think you saw his ghost?"**

"James would never have come back as a ghost," Sirius said sadly.

"And even if he had," Remus said. "Ghosts can't perform magic."

" **I don't know… no… he looked solid…"**

" **But then —"**

" **Maybe I was seeing things," said Harry. "But… from what I could see… it looked like him… I've got photos of him…"**

**Hermione was still looking at him as though worried about his sanity.**

"Sorry," Hermione said blushing furiously.

"It's fine," Harry assured her. "I know that it sounded completely insane."

" **I know it sounds crazy," said Harry flatly. He turned to look at Buckbeak, who was digging his beak into the ground, apparently searching for worms.**

"Lovely," Demelza dead-panned.

**But he wasn't really watching Buckbeak.**

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, they both hated when Harry got like that.

**He was thinking about his father and about his father's three oldest friends… Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs…**

"Wormtail is no friend," Sirius snarled, interrupting himself.

**Had all four of them been out on the grounds tonight?**

"In a way, yes," Hermione whispered in Harry's ear causing a small smile to appear on his face.

**Wormtail had reappeared this evening when everyone had thought he was dead…**

"Coward," Ron muttered.

**Was it so impossible his father had done the same?**

Sirius looked like he wanted to cry before the emotion was quickly masked away. "I saw the bodies," Sirius said sadly.

Harry flinched, he already heard his parents' deaths, the last thing he needed was a mental image of their bodies lying dead before him.

**Had he been seeing things across the take? The figure had been too far away to see distinctly… yet he had felt sure, for a moment, before he'd lost consciousness…**

**The leaves overhead rustled faintly in the breeze. The moon drifted in and out of sight behind the shifting clouds.**

Remus flinched; he didn't want to hear this again.

**Hermione sat with her face turned toward the Willow, waiting.**

**And then, at last, after over an hour…**

" **Here we come!" Hermione whispered.**

"I can't believe you two just waited there for an hour," Charlie said shaking his head. "I wouldn't have had the patience."

"If we wanted to save Sirius we really didn't have a choice," Harry shrugged.

**She and Harry got to their feet. Buckbeak raised his head. They saw Lupin, Ron, and Pettigrew clambering awkwardly out of the hole in the roots. Then came Hermione… then the unconscious Snape, drifting weirdly upward.**

A few people snickered at the mental image.

**Next came Harry and Black. They all began to walk toward the castle.**

**Harry's heart was starting to beat very fast. He glanced up at the sky. Any moment now, that cloud was going to move aside and show the moon…**

"Oh look little Harrikins is a seer," Fred said loudly.

"Can you tell me my future?" George asked eagerly.

Harry rolled his eyes but the smile on his lips betrayed his amusement as the students chuckled.

Trelawney looked insulted.

" **Harry," Hermione muttered as though she knew exactly what he was thinking, "we've got to stay put. We mustn't be seen. There's nothing we can do…"**

" **So we're just going to let Pettigrew escape all over again…" said Harry quietly.**

"You don't have a choice," Susan sighed.

"That didn't make it any easier," Harry said.

" **How do you expect to find a rat in the dark?" snapped Hermione. "There's nothing we can do! We came back to help Sirius; we're not supposed to be doing anything else!"**

"I still wish we would've done something," Harry said shaking his head in disgust.

"There was nothing we could've done Harry," Hermione said. "I wish we could have gone after him but we could've just made things even worse."

" _ **All right**_ **!"**

**The moon slid out from behind its cloud. They saw the tiny figures across the grounds stop. Then they saw movement —**

" **There goes Lupin," Hermione whispered. "He's transforming."**

"Oh no!" Padma gasped, her eyes going wide with fear.

"What?" Several people asked worriedly.

"Professor Lupin is going to run right at them!" Padma exclaimed.

The hall became tense once more and Lupin paled.

"You didn't hurt us Remus," Harry said in a kind voice when he noticed Remus' face and that his body had gone rigid.

Tonks slid her hand into Remus'; she was now glad that she had chosen to sit next to him at the Gryffindor table.

" **Hermione!" said Harry suddenly. "We've got to move!"**

" **We mustn't, I keep telling you —"**

" **Not to interfere! Lupin's going to run into the forest, right at us!"**

"At least one of you realized," Moody grunted.

**Hermione gasped.**

" **Quick!" she moaned, dashing to untie Buckbeak. "Quick! Where are we going to go? Where are we going to hide? The Dementors will be coming any moment — "**

"Get out of there!" Katie yelled.

" **Back to Hagrid's!" Harry said. "It's empty now — come on!"**

**They ran as fast as they could, Buckbeak cantering along behind them. They could hear the werewolf howling behind them…**

Remus winced and paled even further.

**The cabin was in sight; Harry skidded to the door, wrenched it open, and Hermione and Buckbeak flashed past him; Harry threw himself in after them and bolted the door.**

"We didn't have anywhere else to hide," Harry said to Hagrid.

Hagrid smiled and waved his hand. "You're welcome in my cabin anytime, it's okay Harry."

**Fang the boar hound barked loudly.**

" **Shh, Fang, it's us!" said Hermione, hurrying over and scratching his ears to quieten him.**

Hermione smiled at the mention of Fang, he was a big softy. Just like Hagrid he looked fierce but he was as gentle as a teddy bear.

" **That was really close!" she said to Harry.**

" **Yeah…"**

**Harry was looking out of the window. It was much harder to see what was going on from here. Buckbeak seemed very happy to find himself back inside Hagrid's house. He lay down in front of the fire, folded his wings contentedly, and seemed ready for a good nap.**

A few people shook their heads in amusement, all of this drama going on and there's a calm Hippogriff in the middle of it all.

" **I think I'd better go outside again, you know," said Harry slowly. "I can't see what's going on — we won't know when it's time — "**

**Hermione looked up. Her expression was suspicious.**

"Knowing you I really don't blame Hermione for being suspicious," Dean said.

" **I'm not going to try and interfere," said Harry quickly.**

Ron had to cover up a snort; he didn't want to give Harry's secret away.

" **But if we don't see what's going on, how're we going to know when it's time to rescue Sirius?"**

" **Well… okay, then… I'll wait here with Buckbeak… but Harry, be careful**

"I always am," Harry said.

Incredulous looks were sent his way but he failed to notice them since he was now looking down at the table, he didn't want to see the awed expressions on everyone's faces when they found out he had cast the patronus.

— **there's a werewolf out there — and the Dementors."**

**Harry stepped outside again and edged around the cabin. He could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius…**

Sirius shivered as he read.

**He and Hermione would be running to him any moment…**

**Harry stared out toward the lake, his heart doing a kind of drumroll in his chest… Whoever had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment…**

"But there's no one else around," Hannah said frowning.

The aurors, Amelia, Susan and a few older students looked discretely at Harry. They would soon find out if it had been Harry who had cast the patronus.

The majority of the hall had no clue as to who had cast the patronus and were leaning forward in anticipation.

**For a fraction of a second he stood, irresolute, in front of Hagrid's door.** _**You must not be seen** _ **. But he didn't want to be seen. He wanted to do the seeing… He had to know…**

_'Of course he did; the nosy brat.'_ Snape thought.

**And there were the Dementors. They were emerging out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake… They were moving away from where Harry stood, to the opposite bank… He wouldn't have to get near them…**

"That's a good thing at least," Alicia said; she didn't like how the dementors affected Harry.

**Harry began to run. He had no thought in his head except his father… If it was him… if it really was him… he had to know, had to find out…**

More pitying looks were sent his way; Harry didn't have to see them to know they were there.

**The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody.**

"Someone has to be coming," Justin said frowning.

**On the opposite bank, he could see tiny glimmers of silver — his own attempts at a Patronus —**

**There was a bush at the very edge of the water. Harry threw himself behind it, peering desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished. A terrified excitement shot through him — any moment now —**

" **Come on!" he muttered, staring about. "Where are you? Dad, come on — "**

**But no one came.**

"Not good," Angelina muttered shooting Harry a worried look.

"Why isn't someone coming?" Katie asked looking anxious.

**Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time —**

"What?" Several people asked worriedly.

"Then how do you guys get saved?" Orla asked from her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Harry didn't answer for he knew that the book was about the reveal it.

**And then it hit him — he understood. He hadn't seen his father — he had seen** _**himself** _ **—**

The students who hadn't figured it out by now, which was most of the hall, looked at Harry in disbelief.

Snape was looking skeptical and Umbridge was looking murderous.

**Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand.**

" _ **EXPECTO PATRONUM**_ **!" he yelled.**

The hall held its collective breath, wondering if it would work.

**And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal.**

The students looked at Harry with dumbfounded expressions.

"You cast a patronus powerful enough to drive away a hundred dementors at thirteen?" Ernie asked needing it to be verified.

"Yes," Harry said as he looked up from the table to see the shock written on everyone's faces.

Daphne smiled at Harry from across the hall once she got over her shock.

Hermione and Ron had both known that it was Harry who had cast the patronus but it was still surreal to read about. It was shocking that their best friend had produced such a powerful patronus at only thirteen.

Amelia was to say the least, impressed. From his trial she knew that he could produce a corporeal patronus, but this was two years before that. Not only was he just a thirteen year old boy, but he was also surrounded by over a hundred dementors. The fact that he was able to produce a patronus powerful enough to drive them away was a very, very impressive feat.

The aurors were looking at Harry with respect. Tonks had wide eyes and Kingsley was deeply impressed. All of them thought that he would make an excellent auror.

Moody had both of his eyes trained on Harry. _'This boy has major potential, there's definitely a lot of power in him.'_

Remus was filled with pride and happiness, he was extremely glad that he had taught Harry the patronus charm now more than ever.

Snape was beyond shocked to say the least. Dumbledore had never told him that it had been Harry who cast the patronus, and he wouldn't have believed him if he had. However now that it was announced in the great hall for all to hear, he had no choice but to believe it. He didn't think that Harry was powerful enough to do something like that.

McGonagall was looking at Harry with pride. She knew that Harry had great potential he just didn't usually show it.

Harry's fellow students were all thinking the same thing. Harry Potter is even more powerful than everyone thought.

Umbridge had narrowed her eyes at Harry. She didn't like the thought of Harry having a lot of power, she didn't like it one bit. She also didn't like the fact that many of the students were looking at the boy with either admiration or awe. To her frustration even many of the Slytherins looked impressed although they hid it better.

Sirius was filled with so much gratitude that he couldn't even begin to explain how he felt. His thirteen year old godson had saved his soul by using a spell not even all full grown wizards could master.

"You saved me," Sirius said meekly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't a huge deal." He ignored the incredulous looks sent his way for saying that.

"You saved my soul Harry," Sirius said looking more serious than Harry could remember. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry said giving his godfather a smile.

**He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse.**

"A horse?" A seventh year Gryffindor asked. "That's not what I'd peg your patronus to be."

"It's not," was all Harry said.

**It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… They were gone.**

"Amazing," Hannah breathed.

**The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag.**

"Prongs." Sirius, Remus and Harry said quietly.

**It was shining brightly as the moon above… it was coming back to him…**

**It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes.**

"It sounds very pretty," Luna said dreamily.

**Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized…**

" _ **Prongs**_ **," he whispered.**

Sirius paused in his reading to smile sadly.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and gave it a squeeze.

**But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.**

**Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves behind him. He whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak behind her.**

"That's not very nice," Luna said frowning.

"He was okay Luna," Hermione told the odd Ravenclaw.

" _ **What did you do**_ **?" she said fiercely. "You said you were only going to keep a lookout!"**

"And you believed him?" Ron snorted.

Hermione glared at Ron while several people snickered.

" **I just saved all our lives…" said Harry. "Get behind here behind this bush — I'll explain."**

**Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.**

" **Did anyone see you?"**

"Just his past self," Fred said airily.

"Yeah, it's no big deal," George said waving his hand in a dismissive gesture.

" **Yes, haven't you been listening? I saw me but I thought** _ **I**_ **was my dad! It's okay!"**

"That does make sense as to why you thought it was your dad," Padma said. "Since everyone says you two look alike."

" **Harry, I can't believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors! That's very,** _ **very**_ **advanced magic."**

All of the adults nodded.

"That is truly impressive Mr. Potter," McGonagall praised with a small smile.

Harry smiled at his head of house; he knew it took a lot to impress the stern woman.

" **I knew I could do it this time," said Harry, "because I'd already done it… Does that make sense?"**

"No." Several people said at once.

"It does if you really think about it," Susan mused.

" **I don't know — Harry, look at Snape!"**

"Do we have to?" The twins whined, sound like five year olds.

The students snorted while Snape glared and Molly looked at them disapprovingly.

**Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness.**

"I liked him better when he was unconscious," Seamus muttered.

**He was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A fourth stretcher, no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, wand held out in front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.**

" **Right, it's nearly time," said Hermione tensely, looking at her watch. "We've got about forty-five minutes until Dumbledore locks the door to the hospital wing. We've got to rescue Sirius and get back into the ward before anybody realizes we're missing…"**

"That's going to be difficult," Charlie said.

"Understatement," Harry said dryly.

**They waited, watching the moving clouds reflected in the lake, while the bush next to them whispered in the breeze. Buckbeak, bored, was ferreting for worms again.**

" **Do you reckon he's up there yet?" said Harry, checking his watch. He looked up at the castle and began counting the windows to the right of the West Tower.**

" **Look!" Hermione whispered. "Who's that? Someone's coming back out of the castle!"**

**Harry stared through the darkness. The man was hurrying across the grounds, toward one of the entrances. Something shiny glinted in his belt.**

"Macnair," Mandy guessed.

" **Macnair!" said Harry.**

Harry muttered something under his breath in disgust.

" **The executioner! He's gone to get the Dementors! This is it, Hermione —"**

The hall tensed, everyone knew that they saved him since he was in front of them reading the book but almost everyone was nervous.

**Hermione put her hands on Buckbeak's back and Harry gave her a leg up.**

"What a gentleman," George said in a false voice as he batted his eyelashes.

A few people snickered.

**Then he placed his foot on one of the lower branches of the bush and climbed up in front of her. He pulled Buckbeak's rope back over his neck and tied it to the other side of his collar like reins.**

" **Ready?" he whispered to Hermione. "You'd better hold on to me — "**

The twins wiggled their eye brows and made kissy faces.

"Fred, George stop that right now," Molly scolded with a stern look.

**He nudged Buckbeak's sides with his heels.**

**Buckbeak soared straight into the dark air.**

Harry grinned, flying a hippogriff had grown on him.

**Harry gripped his flanks with his knees, feeling the great wings rising powerfully beneath them. Hermione was holding Harry very tight around the waist;**

"I was scared," Hermione admitted.

**he could hear her muttering, "Oh, no — I don't like this oh, I** _**really** _ **don't like this — "**

"I don't like flying," Hermione said before anyone could make a snide remark.

**Harry urged Buckbeak forward. They were gliding quietly toward the upper floors of the castle… Harry pulled hard on the left-hand side of the rope, and Buckbeak turned. Harry was trying to count the windows flashing past —**

" **Whoa!" he said, pulling backward as hard as he could.**

**Buckbeak slowed down and they found themselves at a stop, unless you counted the fact that they kept rising up and down several feet as the Hippogriff beat his wings to remain airborne.**

Everyone was listening to the chapter with rapt attention.

Snape was getting angrier and angrier as the chapter went on.

" **He's there!" Harry said, spotting Sirius as they rose up beside the window.**

**He reached out, and as Buckbeak's wings fell, was able to tap sharply on the glass.**

**Black looked up. Harry saw his jaw drop.**

"It was a very odd sight," Sirius said as he remembered the night. "I thought for sure that I would be getting the dementors kiss and the next minute you two were airborne outside the window."

**He leapt from his chair, hurried to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked.**

" **Stand back!" Hermione called to him, and she took out her wand, still gripping the back of Harry's robes with her left hand.**

" _ **Alohomora**_ **!"**

"Seriously?" Susan asked frowning. "He had escaped from Azkaban, which is supposed to be one of the most secure places in all of the United Kingdom yet a simple locking charm is placed upon what he could have used as an exit. Shouldn't something stronger than a spell that only needed Alohomora have been used."

Fudge looked embarrassed and he shifted in his seat.

"There had been guards on the door," Flitwick said since Fudge was staying silent.

"There had been guards at Azkaban and look at all the good that did," Justin muttered.

**The window sprang open.**

" **How — how — ?" said Black weakly, staring at the Hippogriff.**

"That would be hard to explain," Angelina said. "And most likely no one would believe it."

" **Get on** — **there's not much time,"** **said Harry, gripping Buckbeak firmly on either side of his sleek neck to hold him steady. "You've got to get out of here — the Dementors are coming — Macnair's gone to get them."**

**Black placed a hand on either side of the window frame and heaved his head and shoulders out of it.**

Umbridge went to open her mouth but was silenced by a look from Fudge. She was furious, Harry Potter and his little mudblood friend should be tried and sent to Azkaban instead they're hailed heroes. Now more than ever she hoped that something incriminating would be in one of the later books. _'Everyone needs to find out what a little horrible liar the Potter brat truly is.'_

 **It was very lucky he was so thin.** **In seconds, he had managed to fling one leg over Buckbeak's back and pull himself onto the Hippogriff behind Hermione.**

" **Okay, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope. "Up to the tower — come on."**

**The Hippogriff gave one sweep of its mighty wings and they were soaring upward again, high as the top of the West Tower.**

"I bet Hermione didn't like that," Charlie said sounding amused.

Hermione made a face. "I sure didn't."

**Buckbeak landed with a clatter on the battlements, and Harry and Hermione slid off him at once.**

" **Sirius, you'd better go, quick," Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone."**

Umbridge glared between Sirius and the trio.

**Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.**

" **What happened to the other boy? Ron?" croaked Sirius.**

Ron smiled slightly.

" **He's going to be okay. He's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick — go — "**

**But Black was still staring down at Harry.**

"You should really get going," Hannah said worriedly.

" **How can I ever thank — "**

" **GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.**

**Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.**

" **We'll see each other again," he said. "You are — truly your father's son, Harry…"**

Sirius looked away from the book to smile at his godson. "You really are."

Snape sneered; in his opinion being like James Potter wasn't a good thing.

**He squeezed Buckbeak's sides with his heels. Harry and Hermione jumped back as the enormous wings rose once more… The Hippogriff took off into the air…**

Snape's sneer became even more pronounced and his eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe those two were getting away with helping Sirius escape.

**He and his rider became smaller and smaller as Harry gazed after them… then a cloud drifted across the moon… They were gone.**

The students around the hall let out breaths they hadn't known they were holding.

"That chapter's done," Sirius said as he closed the book.

"I will read next as I think there is only one chapter left," Dumbledore said and with a flick of his wand the book was in his hand.


	22. Owl Post Again

**"Owl Post Again,"** Dumbledore read.

"Harry must be receiving a letter," Katie said.

" **Harry!"**

**Hermione was tugging at his sleeve, staring at her watch.**

"You need to get back to the hospital wing," Hannah realized with a frown, she didn't see how they would have enough time.

" **We've got exactly ten minutes to get back down to the hospital wing without anybody seeing us — before Dumbledore locks the door — "**

"It'll be a miracle if you can do that without being seen," Ernie said.

" **Okay," said Harry, wrenching his gaze from the sky, "let's go…"**

**They slipped through the doorway behind them and down a tightly spiraling stone staircase. As they reached the bottom of it, they heard voices.**

"Not good," murmured Su Li.

**They flattened themselves against the wall and listened. It sounded like Fudge and Snape.**

"That's even worse," Justin groaned.

Snape glared at the Hufflepuff.

**They were walking quickly along the corridor at the foot of the staircase.**

"… **only hope Dumbledore's not going to make difficulties,"**

Harry glared at Snape he felt like punching the man.

**Snape was saying. "The Kiss will be performed immediately?"**

Almost everyone in the hall looked disgusted.

"That's sick," Parvati said.

"I wouldn't want anyone to be given the dementors kiss," said a green looking Lavender.

" **As soon as Macnair returns with the Dementors. This whole Black affair has been highly embarrassing.**

Harry rolled his eyes; even back then the only thing Fudge cared about was his image.

**I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to informing the _Daily Prophet_ that we've got him at last…**

Fudge squirmed in his seat slightly, remembering having to tell the Daily Prophet that Sirius Black had escaped from under their noses. And now he had to tell them that he was innocent. He was never going to live this down.

**I dare say they'll want to interview you, Snape…**

"He'd look dreadful on the front cover of the Prophet," George said in a perfect imitation of Lockhart.

The students couldn't stop themselves from bursting into laughter.

Snape glared at George with an amount of venom he usually reserved for Harry.

"George Weasley!" Molly said looking both furious and embarrassed. He may not be the nicest man, in fact these books were doing nothing to improve her opinion of the Potions master but her sons still shouldn't speak about her professors in that way, especially not in front of the man.

George looked completely unashamed of his actions as his twin high fived him.

**and once young Harry's back in his right mind, I expect he'll want to tell the _Prophet_ exactly how you saved him…"**

Harry snorted.

"Not likely," Ron said.

**Harry clenched his teeth. He caught a glimpse of Snape's smirk as he and Fudge passed Harry and Hermione's hiding place.**

"Someone's cocky," Seamus whispered to Dean who snorted.

**Their footsteps died away. Harry and Hermione waited a few moments to make sure they'd really gone, then started to run in the opposite direction. Down one staircase, then another, along a new corridor — then they heard a cackling ahead.**

"Peeves." The twins, Lee, Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"He better not give you two away," Charlie said.

" ** _Peeves_!" Harry muttered, grabbing Hermione's wrist. "In here!"**

**They tore into a deserted classroom to their left just in time.**

"Good," Hannah said in relief.

**Peeves seemed to be bouncing along the corridor in boisterous good spirits, laughing his head off.**

Filch muttered something about horrible filthy poltergeists.

" **Oh, he's horrible," whispered Hermione, her ear to the door.**

"No he's not." The twins said looking offensive.

" **I bet he's all excited because the Dementors are going to finish off Sirius…"**

"That's horrible!" Lavender gasped.

"I don't think that's it," Sirius said frowning. "Peeves always liked me when I was in school."

"He was probably just laughing," George said waving his hand dismissively at the book.

"He's always laughing and bouncing around after he does something to annoy Filch," Fred added.

Filch switched to muttering about the twins.

**She checked her watch. "Three minutes, Harry!"**

The students were worried, it didn't seem like they'd make it in time.

**They waited until Peeves's gloating voice had faded into the distance, then slid back out of the room and broke into a run again.**

" **Hermione — what'll happen — if we don't get back inside before Dumbledore locks the door?" Harry panted.**

"Something bad," Padma said looking as though she was trying not to panic.

" **I don't want to think about it!" Hermione moaned, checking her watch again. "One minute!"**

"Thank Merlin you two are fast runners," Dean said, he had seen them both run and they were definitely fast.

"Good thing Ronnikins wasn't there to slow them down then," George said with an innocent smile towards the boy in question.

"Oi!" Ron said turning red as the students snickered.

"George," Arthur said in warning, he didn't want his son to become more insecure because of something the twins said.

"Ronnikins knows that I was just messing with him dad," George said. "Don't you Ron?"

"Yes," Ron said, though he was still red.

**They had reached the end of the corridor with the hospital wing entrance. "Okay — I can hear Dumbledore," said Hermione tensely. "Come on, Harry!"**

**They crept along the corridor. The door opened. Dumbledore's back appeared.**

"Hurry!" Several students urged.

Harry felt a sense of happiness that almost everyone seemed to be worried about him but also slightly annoyed since this happened almost two years ago.

" **I am going to lock you in," they heard him saying. "it is five minutes to midnight. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck."**

**Dumbledore backed out of the room, closed the door, and took out his wand to magically lock it. Panicking, Harry and Hermione ran forward.**

"I thought we had been too late," Hermione said shaking her head; he stomach had felt like it was being eaten away by acid.

**Dumbledore looked up, and a wide smile appeared under the long silver mustache. "Well?" he said quietly.**

Dumbledore smiled serenely as Snape and Umbridge glared at him.

Umbridge looked away and back down at her clipboard which she then began writing on.

" **We did it!" said Harry breathlessly. "Sirius has gone, on Buckbeak…"**

**Dumbledore beamed at them.**

Snape growled under his breath, he was furious with Dumbledore for that.

" **Well done. I think —" He listened intently for any sound within the hospital wing. "Yes, I think you've gone too — get inside — I'll lock you in — "**

"Was it weird professor? Having just seen them inside of the hospital wing and then seeing them right behind you only a few seconds later?" A Ravenclaw seventh year questioned.

"Indeed it was strange," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

**Harry and Hermione slipped back inside the dormitory. It was empty except for Ron, who was still lying motionless in the end bed.**

"Completely unaware that his two best friends had just traveled back in time," Bill said shaking his head, the idea of two thirteen year olds time traveling was mind boggling.

**As the lock clicked behind them, Harry and Hermione crept back to their own beds, Hermione tucking the Time-Turner back under her robes. A moment later, Madam Pomfrey came striding back out of her office.**

"Perfect timing." Several people said in unison.

" **Did I hear the headmaster leaving? Am I allowed to look after my patients now?"**

Dumbledore smiled at Madam Pomfrey, who just stared stonily back. She wasn't impressed with his sending her patients back in time when they were supposed to be resting. Didn't he know that they could've been injured more than they already had been? They had both been in need of a good long rest.

**She was in a very bad mood.**

A few people chuckled; everyone knew how territorial and protective Madam Pomfrey could be.

**Harry and Hermione thought it best to accept their chocolate quietly. Madam Pomfrey stood over them, making sure they ate it.**

"She doesn't trust you," Dean snickered.

"To be fair, he really hasn't given her any reason to," Seamus said.

"Thanks Seamus," Harry said dryly.

Seamus just grinned cheekily at his friend.

**But Harry could hardly swallow. He and Hermione were waiting, listening, their nerves jangling…**

Snape was glaring at Harry and Hermione so fiercely it looked as though it was taking all of his will power not to curse them.

**And then, as they both took a fourth piece of chocolate from Madam Pomfrey, they heard a distant roar of fury echoing from somewhere above them…**

"Snape." Students from all four tables said at once.

" **What was that?" said Madam Pomfrey in alarm.**

A few people sniggered.

**Now they could hear angry voices, growing louder and louder. Madam Pomfrey was staring at the door.**

"Snape." Several of the students said.

Snape's anger and annoyance was growing.

" **Really — they'll wake everybody up! What do they think they're doing?"**

Sirius smirked. "Looking for yours truly of course."

A few people snorted but most of the students were still slightly uncomfortable with Sirius. It was odd being in the room that less than an hour ago thought you were a mass murdering death eater.

**Harry was trying to hear what the voices were saying. They were drawing nearer —**

" **He must have Disapparated, Severus.**

"You can't disapparate in Hogwarts," Hermione said automatically.

"Shouldn't he know that?" Anthony asked. "I mean he is the minister."

Fudge blushed.

**We should have left somebody in the room with him.**

"That would've been the smart thing to do," Terry said.

Fudge's blush deepened.

**When this gets out — "**

" **HE DIDN'T DISAPPARATE!" Snape roared, now very close at hand. "YOU CAN'T APPARATE _OR_ DISAPPARATE INSIDE THIS CASTLE! THIS — HAS — SOMETHING — TO — DO — WITH — POTTER!"**

The students were trying not to look amused.

"I don't know whether to be offended that he thought it was me or surprised that he thought I was talented enough to help a man escape from auror custody," Harry mused.

The students couldn't help but snicker while Snape's glare intensified; something Harry didn't think was possible.

" **Severus — be reasonable —**

"Like that's even possible," Ron muttered.

**Harry has been locked up — "**

**BAM.** **The door of the hospital wing burst open.**

"He nearly broke it," Pomfrey huffed.

**Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore came striding into the ward.**

"This oughta be interesting," Fred said rubbing his hands together.

**Dumbledore alone looked calm. Indeed, he looked as though he was quite enjoying himself.**

The students snickered.

Snape turned his glare onto the headmaster who looked just as he was described in the book; this only made Snape even madder.

**Fudge appeared angry.**

The Fudge in the hall appeared ashamed and embarrassed.

**But Snape was beside himself.**

You could hear amusement in Dumbledore's voice as he read.

" **OUT WITH IT, POTTER!" he bellowed. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

"There's no need to talk to Harry that way professor," Luna said frowning, oblivious to the glare Snape turned to her.

" **Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"**

"He can't help it," Sirius shrugged. "Being a git is in his blood."

The students snickered while the adults looked disapproving.

"Watch your mouth black," Snape snapped.

"Or what Snape?" Sirius said with an arrogant smirk.

"Or I'll-" Snape began.

"Enough!" Dumbledore said in a loud and commanding voice. "You two can talk later but not here and not now."

Snape glowered at the headmaster while Sirius sent Snape a glare.

" **See here, Snape, be reasonable," said Fudge. "This door's been locked, we just saw — "**

Fudge was even more embarrassed now. But how was he to know that they had used a time turner?

" **THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" Snape howled, pointing at Harry and Hermione.**

Harry and Hermione both looked unashamed about their past self's actions.

"I don't deny it," Harry said with a careless shrug.

**His face was twisted; spit was flying from his mouth.**

Many people made disgusted faces.

" **Calm down, man!"** **Fudge barked.** " **You're talking nonsense!"**

The students snickered; it was funny to everyone outside of Slytherin to read about Snape being made to look a fool. Even some of the Slytherins found it to be amusing but they weren't dumb, they wouldn't say that out loud.

" **YOU DON'T KNOW POTTER!" shrieked Snape.**

"Neither do you," Remus pointed out with a frown, "you treat him like James, when anyone who knew James can clearly see that Harry isn't James."

Snape scowled at Remus.

" **HE DID IT, I KNOW HE DID IT — "**

"Are you a seer professor?" Lee asked innocently.

"Quiet," Snape barked. "You will not speak that way to your professors."

The students rolled their eyes, with the way he behaved in the book no one there thought he deserved respect.

"Mr. Jordan that is enough," McGonagall said rubbing the bridge of her nose, she could feel herself graying more and more as these books went on.

" **That will do, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly. "Think about what you are saying.** **This door has been locked since I left the ward ten minutes ago.**

The students couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks; it had been hard for both of them to keep a straight face.

Snape gritted his teeth.

**Madam Pomfrey, have these students left their beds?"**

"Yes," Ron smirked.

" **Of course not!" said Madam Pomfrey, bristling. "I would have heard them!"**

Madam Pomfrey frowned at Harry and Hermione but she stayed silent.

" **Well, there you have it, Severus," said Dumbledore calmly. "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubling them further."**

"Honestly, how can anyone be in two places at once?" George asked feigning innocence.

The students laughed again.

**Snape stood there, seething,**

"Someone should get him a calming draught," Fred said with face concern.

The present day Snape was seething as well, if things kept going this way he was going to end up strangling someone.

**staring from Fudge, who looked thoroughly shocked at his behavior, to Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling behind his glasses.**

Snape glared at Dumbledore again.

"That can't be natural," Justin muttered.

"What can't? Ernie asked quietly.

"Dumbledore's eyes," Justin said glancing at the headmaster. "He must use a spell or something."

Ernie couldn't help but to snort and shake his head.

**Snape whirled about, robes swishing behind him, and stormed out of the ward.**

The students looked amused.

" **Fellow seems quite unbalanced," said Fudge, staring after him.**

The hall once more broke into laughter.

Snape turned his glare onto Fudge who flushed.

" **I'd watch out for him if I were you, Dumbledore."**

Ron didn't bother to hide a smirk and neither did Sirius.

" **Oh, he's not unbalanced," said Dumbledore quietly.**

"I wouldn't be so sure," Dean muttered with a quick look at the seething potions master. "He sure seems like he is."

Seamus covered up a snicker with a cough.

" **He's just suffered a severe disappointment."**

"Horrible to think that for some people a person getting to keep their soul is a disappointment," Hannah said still looking sick at the thought of a person losing their soul.

" **He's not the only one!" puffed Fudge.** " **The _Daily Prophet_ 's going to have a field day!**

Harry rolled his eyes. "There are more important things than what the Daily Prophet thinks of you."

Fudge flushed.

**We had Black cornered and he slipped through our fingers yet again!**

Sirius grinned as he heard that.

**All it needs now is for the story of that Hippogriff's escape to get out, and I'll be a laughingstock!**

"You mean he wasn't already?" Dean whispered to Seamus who had to stifle a laugh.

**Well… I'd better go and notify the Ministry…"**

" **And the Dementors?" said Dumbledore. "They'll be removed from the school, I trust?"**

"They should never have been allowed near the school anyway," McGonagall said coldly.

All of the female professors and Pomfrey nodded furiously in agreement.

" **Oh yes, they'll have to go," said Fudge, running his fingers distractedly through his hair.**

"Good," Molly said approvingly, after hearing what they almost did to Harry and Hermione she didn't want them anywhere near Hogwarts.

" **Never dreamed they'd attempt to administer the Kiss on an innocent boy…**

"That's because they have no loyalty," Remus said. "They do what's best for them."

**Completely out of control… no, I'll have them packed off back to Azkaban tonight…**

"Packed off to Azkaban," Fred repeated incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"What, do they have suitcases with spare black robes or something?" George asked.

The students laughed while the adults looked disapproving.

"Dementors aren't a laughing matter as you all now know," McGonagall said stiffly effectively stopping the laughter.

**Perhaps we should think about dragons at the school entrance…"**

The students looked at the minister in disbelief.

"You will do no such thing," Pomfrey said looking furious. "My students will not be harmed, there will be no more dragons at this school especially not after the injuries students received from them last year."

"Calm down Poppy," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Cornelius did not truly mean that."

The students looked relieved but some were still shooting Fudge incredulous looks.

" **Hagrid would like that," said Dumbledore, smiling at Harry and Hermione.**

"I'm sure he would," Charlie said chuckling as Hagrid blushed.

**As he and Fudge left the dormitory, Madam Pomfrey hurried to the door and locked it again. Muttering angrily to herself, she headed back to her office.**

A few people snorted.

**There was a low moan from the other end of the ward. Ron had woken up.**

"Good," Molly said looking relieved.

**They could see him sitting up, rubbing his head, looking around.**

"I was confused," Ron admitted.

" **What — what happened?" he groaned. "Harry? Why are we in here?**

"Long story," Fred said.

"Not really interesting either," George said with a shrug.

A few people snorted.

**Where's Sirius?**

"Flying away on a stolen hippogriff," Sirius said smiling at the memory. It had felt good to go flying again; he hadn't flown for twelve years prior to that evening and never before had he on a hippogriff.

**Where's Lupin?**

"In the forest," Remus said bitterly.

**What's going on?"**

"Once again, it's a long story dear brother," Fred said.

**Harry and Hermione looked at each other.**

" **You explain," said Harry,**

"Of course." A few people said.

Harry smiled sheepishly while Hermione sent him a mock glare.

**helping himself to some more chocolate.**

"Good," Pomfrey said in approval. "You would've needed plenty of chocolate."

**When Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing at noon the next day,**

"I'm surprised Madam Pomfrey let you three out so early," Dean said surprised.

"She couldn't find a legitimate reason to keep us in there," Harry shrugged.

**it was to find an almost deserted castle. The sweltering, heat and the end of the exams meant that everyone was taking full advantage of another Hogsmeade visit. Neither Ron nor Hermione felt like going, however, so they and Harry wandered onto the grounds, still talking about the extraordinary events of the previous night and wondering where Sirius and Buckbeak were now.**

"By the following morning we were enjoying ourselves on a nice warm beach," Sirius said grinning at the memory.

"Of course you were," Remus said amusedly.

**Sitting near the lake, watching the giant squid waving its tentacles lazily above the water, Harry lost the thread of the conversation as he looked across to the opposite bank. The stag had galloped toward him from there just last night…**

**A shadow fell across them and they looked up to see a very bleary-eyed Hagrid, mopping his sweaty face with one of his tablecloth-sized handkerchiefs and beaming down at them.**

"He was probably still drunk," Pansy said so only her fellow Slytherins could hear.

Daphne, Astoria, Tracey and a few others looked at her in disgust while others looked amused.

" **Know I shouldn' feel happy, after wha' happened las' night," he said. "I mean, Black escapin' again, an, everythin'**

Snape glowered at the book; he wanted to throw a powerful reductor curse at it.

— **but guess what?"**

" **What?" they said, pretending to look curious.**

"Which I'm sure you failed at," George snickered.

" **Beaky! He escaped! He's free! Bin celebratin' all night!"**

McGonagall gave Hagrid a stern look causing the man to blush.

" **That's wonderful!" said Hermione, giving Ron a reproving look because he looked as though he was close to laughing.**

A few people snorted while Ron blushed.

" **Yeah… can't've tied him up properly," said Hagrid, gazing happily out over the grounds.**

 _'Or two interfering brats meddled with time.'_ Umbridge thought contemptuously. She was beyond angry that Harry and Hermione had meddled with time, helped Sirius Black escape and got away with it. She was now just as determined to get Hermione expelled as she was Harry and Ron.

" **I was worried this mornin', mind… thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night…"**

Remus couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.

" **What?" said Harry quickly.**

" **Blimey, haven' yeh heard?" said Hagrid, his smile fading a little. He lowered his voice, even though there was nobody in sight. "Er — Snape told all the Slytherins this mornin'…**

Glares were sent by more than three fourths of the students to Snape but he was too angry to notice or care.

**Thought everyone'd know by now… Professor Lupin's a werewolf, see. An' he was loose on the grounds las' night… He's packin' now, o' course."**

" **He's _packing_?" said Harry, alarmed. "Why?"**

" **Leavin', isn' he?" said Hagrid, looking surprised that Harry had to ask. "Resigned firs' thing this mornin'.**

"He shouldn't have," Dean said before turning to Lupin. "You really were the best Defense professor we've ever had."

There were nods of agreement from many of the students.

Remus smiled. "Thank you."

Umbridge looked like she had eaten an extremely sour lemon.

**Says he can't risk it happenin' again."**

Remus nodded to Hagrid's words, he would never be able to forgive himself; it would end up driving him crazy.

**Harry scrambled to his feet.**

" **I'm going to see him," he said to Ron and Hermione.**

Harry grinned at Remus.

" **But if he's resigned —"**

" — **doesn't sound like there's anything we can do —"**

"He'll still try to convince him to stay," Neville said. "Even I know that."

" **I don't care. I still want to see him. I'll meet you back here."**

**Lupin's office door was open. He had already packed most of his things. The Grindylow's empty tank stood next to his battered old suitcase, which was open and nearly full.**

"He's a fast packer," Justin murmured, it always took the Hufflepuff a month to pack for Hogwarts.

**Lupin was bending over something on his desk and looked up only when Harry knocked on the door.**

" **I saw you coming," said Lupin, smiling. He pointed to the parchment he had been poring over. It was the Marauder's Map.**

The students looked amused.

"Old habits die hard?" Sirius asked amused.

Remus smiled sheepishly.

" **I just saw Hagrid," said Harry. "And he said you'd resigned. It's not true, is it?"**

"Unfortunately," Seamus said.

" **I'm afraid it is," said Lupin. He started opening his desk drawers and taking out the contents.**

" ** _Why_?" said Harry. "The Ministry of Magic don't think you were helping Sirius, do they?"**

**Lupin crossed to the door and closed it behind Harry.**

" **No. Professor Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that I was trying to save your lives."**

"He was, or at least that's why he had gone there in the first place," Hermione said.

**He sighed. "That was the final straw for Severus.**

"Of course it was," Harry muttered bitterly.

**I think the loss of the Order of Merlin hit him hard.**

The students rolled their eyes and some snorted.

"He doesn't deserve one," Dean muttered angrily.

**So he — er — _accidentally_ let slip that I am a werewolf this morning at breakfast."**

"How does that work?" Justin asked derisively. 'How can you accidently let slip that someone's a werewolf? If someone was going to let something like that slip it would've happened much sooner. And I thought Professor Dumbledore forbade Snape from telling anyone about Professor Lupin's condition?"

"That is none of your business Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Snape said silkily. "I will only tell you once, do not speak of which you know nothing about."

Everyone shot Snape incredulous looks; Snape has no room to talk in that department.

"You're one to talk," Harry said irritably.

"Quiet Potter," Snape snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that," Sirius said glaring daggers at Snape.

"I'll speak to him however I see fit Black," Snape growled.

"Enough Severus," McGonagall said sharply. "You and Sirius need to learn to behave like adults; you are both in your thirties so start acting like it. And leave Mr. Potter and Mr. Finch-Fletchley alone."

Everyone was surprised that she yelled at Snape and not Harry or Justin, by the looks on both boys faces they were too.

Sirius spared Snape one last hate filled look before Dumbledore resumed reading the book.

" **You're not leaving just because of that!" said Harry.**

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Being a werewolf is a big deal Harry."

"It shouldn't matter," Harry said fiercely. "You can't control the fact that you were bitten as a child. You're a nice guy and you made a brilliant professor. Just because you have a furry little problem once a month doesn't mean that you should be forced to walk away from a job that you loved."

"Not everyone thinks like you," Remus sighed.

"We don't care," Seamus said cutting into the conversation. "You were amazing, you were the first teacher we had that let us have a practical lesson."

"Well a practical lesson that didn't involve being attacked by pixies," Dean amended.

The hall snorted at the reminder of Lockhart's disastrous first lesson.

"You made me think that I could be good in Defense," Neville added, he was blushing. "The only other person who's made me think that way was Harry."

Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

"I learned a lot from you," A seventh year Hufflepuff said. "I would never have passed my Defense OWL if you hadn't helped us learn what we missed."

There were words of agreement from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There were Slytherins who agreed but none wanted to speak up and get on Snape's bad side, at least not until a fifth year Slytherin decided to speak up.

"I thought you were a good teacher Professor Lupin," Daphne said sincerely.

Snape turned his glare at his snake but she didn't look up at the staff table so she didn't notice. She was too busy smiling back at Harry who had grinned at her.

"Thank you," Remus said emotionally, it really did mean a lot to him to hear all of those students say that his condition didn't matter to them.

The adults with the exception of Fudge who was still too embarrassed to do anything other than fidget and Snape and Umbridge; smiled at the scene. They were all hoping that these books would change the students for the better, help to get rid of some of the prejudices. Snape and Umbridge on the other hand were furious that no one cared about his condition.

**Lupin smiled wryly.**

" **This time tomorrow, the owls will start arriving from parents… They will not want a werewolf teaching their children, Harry.**

"And with good reason," Umbridge said disdainfully.

The students glared at Umbridge.

"I for one wouldn't have any problem with Remus teaching Susan," Amelia said with a stern look at Umbridge. "From what Susan told me and from what I've heard from this book he sounds like he was a good teacher. The only one so far in these books to have taught the students anything worth knowing."

A few of the students snickered at the look of indignation on Umbridge's face.

 _'Madam Bones will definitely be a good ally to have.'_ Harry thought.

**And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… That must never happen again."**

" **You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had!" said Harry. "Don't go!"**

The students nodded eagerly in agreement causing Remus to smile.

**Lupin shook his head and didn't speak. He carried on emptying his drawers. Then, while Harry was trying to think of a good argument to make him stay,**

"You really don't give up," Charlie said amused.

**Lupin said, "From what the headmaster told me this morning, you saved a lot of lives last night, Harry.**

"He shouldn't have needed to," McGonagall said to Sprout.

Sprout looked over at the Gryffindor table sadly and nodded her agreement.

**If I'm proud of anything I've done this year, it's how much you've learned… Tell me about your Patronus."**

Harry smiled at the thought of his patronus.

" **How d'you know about that?" said Harry, distracted.**

" **What else could have driven the Dementors back?"**

"You knew?" Sirius said turning to Remus.

Remus turned red. "Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius demanded.

"I thought that if Harry wanted you to know he would've told you," Remus said.

Sirius gave his best friend a half-hearted glare as Dumbledore resumed reading.

**Harry told Lupin what had happened. When he'd finished, Lupin was smiling again.**

"I was very proud," Remus said.

" **Yes, your father was always a stag when he transformed," he said. "You guessed right…that's why we called him Prongs."**

"Those who love us never truly leave us," Luna said looking at Harry with her large bright eyes.

Harry gave the girl a small smile. "Thanks Luna."

**Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.**

" **Here — I brought this from the Shrieking Shack last night," he said, handing Harry back the Invisibility Cloak.**

"Thank Merlin you got that back," Lee said seriously.

" **And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "I am no longer your teacher, so I don't feel guilty about giving you this back as well.**

Harry grinned at Remus.

The adults sent Remus disapproving looks.

Remus threw up his hands. "I was no longer his professor."

**It's no use to me, and I dare say you, Ron, and Hermione will find uses for it."**

The trio exchanged looks; oh they found uses for it.

**Harry took the map and grinned.**

" **You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."**

"We would've," Sirius interrupted.

" **And so we would have," said Lupin, now reaching down to close his case.**

"See? Moony agrees with me," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes fondly.

" **I have no hesitation in saying that James would have been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."**

Sirius put a hand to his heart. "He would be rolling in his grave."

"Padfoot," Remus said trying to sound stern but it ended up sounding more amused.

**There was a knock on the door. Harry hastily stuffed the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket.**

**It was Professor Dumbledore. He didn't look surprised to see Harry there.**

"I don't think anything surprises him," Ernie whispered to Justin.

" **Your carriage is at the gates, Remus," he said.**

**Thank you, Headmaster."**

**Lupin picked up his old suitcase and the empty Grindylow tank.**

Fleur made a face at the word Grindylow.

" **Well — good-bye, Harry," he said, smiling. "It has been a real pleasure teaching you.**

"It was really," Remus said.

**I feel sure we'll meet again sometime.**

Harry grinned at Remus thinking back to the past summer.

**Headmaster, there is no need to see me to the gates, I can manage…"**

**Harry had the impression that Lupin wanted to leave as quickly as possible.**

"You were correct," Remus sighed.

" **Good-bye, then, Remus," said Dumbledore soberly. Lupin shifted the Grindylow tank slightly so that he and Dumbledore could shake hands. Then, with a final nod to Harry and a swift smile,** **Lupin left the office.**

**Harry sat down in his vacated chair, staring glumly at the floor.**

"How come you seem miserable?" Susan asked with a frown.

"I'm sure it will be explained," Harry said.

**He heard the door close and looked up. Dumbledore was still there.**

" **Why so miserable, Harry?" he said quietly. "You should be very proud of yourself after last night."**

 _'Of course he just has to stroke the boy's ego.'_ Snape thought sourly. Before this book his opinion had been starting to change slightly but after reading these last couple of chapters he was back to how he thought of Harry before.

" **It didn't make any difference," said Harry bitterly. "Pettigrew got away."**

A few people shot Harry incredulous look. How could he think that it didn't make a difference?

" **Didn't make any difference?" said Dumbledore quietly, "it made all the difference in the world, Harry.**

"I agree," Sirius said.

**You helped uncover the truth.**

_'Which didn't do much good; Sirius had to spend the past year and a half on the run.'_ Harry thought bitterly, it wasn't fair at all.

**You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate."**

Harry smiled slightly, that was a good thing though.

**_Terrible_. Something stirred in Harry's memory. _Greater and more terrible than ever before…_ Professor Trelawney's prediction!**

"Oh no!" Several people gasped. In light of all that happened in the past several chapters almost everyone had forgot about that.

" **Professor Dumbledore — yesterday, when I was having my Divination exam, Professor Trelawney went very — very strange."**

"That isn't saying much," Seamus snickered.

Parvati and Lavender glared at the Irish boy.

" **Indeed?" said Dumbledore. "Er — stranger than usual, you mean?"**

The hall snickered.

Dumbledore smiled apologetically at an affronted Trelawney.

" **Yes… her voice went all deep and her eyes rolled and she said… she said Voldemort's servant was going to set out to return to him before midnight… She said the servant would help him come back to power."**

Harry growled, and unfortunately for him and the rest of the world that prediction came true.

**Harry stared up at Dumbledore. "And then she sort of became normal again,**

Seamus snorted. "Somehow I doubt that Trelawney was ever normal," he said quietly.

Those who heard broke into snickers with the exception of Lavender and Parvati.

**and she couldn't remember anything she'd said. Was it — was she making a real prediction?"**

Dumbledore nodded, thinking vaguely of the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. That would bring her count up of real prophecies to two.

**Dumbledore looked mildly impressed.**

" **Do you know, Harry, I think she might have been." he said thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought it?**

Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at the look on her two roommates faces.

**That brings her total of real predictions up to two.**

Snape shifted slightly, remembering the portion of the prophecy that he heard, the prophecy that ruined his life.

Trelawney looked shocked as did the rest of the halls occupants.

"Professor Trelawney made another prediction?" Lavender asked wide eyed looking very excited.

"Yes she did," Dumbledore said; he was careful not to look at Harry as he said that.

"I did?" Trelawney asked; she was so shocked that she forgot to speak in a misty voice.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm sure it will be in these books."

Everyone wanted to know but they knew they would never win an argument against Dumbledore so no one said anything further.

**I should offer her a pay raise…"**

"She'd just spend it on gaudy shawls and bracelets," Seamus whispered to Dean.

Dean burst into laughter causing people to send him odd looks.

" **But — " Harry looked at him, aghast. How could Dumbledore take this so calmly?**

"Because he's Dumbledore," a fourth year Hufflepuff said as though it was obvious.

" **But — I stopped Sirius and Professor Lupin from killing Pettigrew! That makes it my fault if Voldemort comes back!"**

"No it doesn't." Several people said in exasperation.

"Harry," Hermione groaned. "It isn't your fault, you couldn't have known."

The hall looked between Harry and Hermione. Did that mean that Peter Pettigrew was the one who brought Voldemort back?

" **It does not," said Dumbledore quietly.**

" **Hasn't your experience with the Time-Turner taught you anything, Harry?** **The consequences of our actions are always so complicated, so diverse, that predicting the future is a very difficult business indeed…**

"Exactly," Hermione said giving Harry a 'see what did I tell you' look.

**Professor Trelawney, bless her, is living proof of that… You did a very noble thing, in saving Pettigrew's life."**

_'I don't know if I believe that.'_ Harry thought as memories of being tied to a tombstone were brought to the forefront of his mind.

" **But if he helps Voldemort back to power…"**

Harry glowered at the book. "There's no if," he muttered spitefully.

" **Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt…**

"Oh I'm sure Voldemort is going to just love it when he finds that out," Harry drawled reminding several people of Draco.

**When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them… and I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter."**

"I don't want a connection with that rat," Harry snapped.

" **I don't want a connection with Pettigrew!" said Harry.**

"Don't repeat yourself," George mock scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes.

" **He betrayed my parents!"**

Harry went back to glowering at the table.

" **This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me… the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life."**

Harry snorted.

**Harry couldn't imagine when that would be.**

"Neither can I." Several people said.

**Dumbledore looked as though he knew what Harry was thinking.**

" **I knew your father very well, both at Hogwarts and later, Harry," he said gently. "He would have saved Pettigrew too, I am sure of it."**

"He would have," Remus said. "He wouldn't have understood why he did it, but he wouldn't have allowed us to kill him."

**Harry looked up at him. Dumbledore wouldn't laugh — he could tell Dumbledore…**

Dumbledore shook his head slightly; no he wouldn't ever laugh at Harry's troubles or any other students.

" **I thought it was my dad who'd conjured my Patronus. I mean, when I saw myself across the lake… I thought I was seeing him."**

Pitying looks were sent to Harry which he didn't notice.

" **An easy mistake to make," said Dumbledore softly.**

Remus and Sirius both nodded in agreement.

"They look so much alike," Sprout said quietly.

"That they do Pomona," McGonagall said just as quiet, she thought back to her old student and a small smile graced her lips. James may have been a trouble maker but he had been amazing at Transfiguration.

" **I expect you'll tire of hearing it, but you do look _extraordinarily_ like James.**

Harry smiled slightly.

**Except for the eyes… you have your mother's eyes."**

Snape's anger disappeared as he thought about Lily and her beautiful green eyes.

Daphne looked at Harry who looked up at her at the same time. _'He does have amazing eyes.'_

**Harry shook his head.**

" **It was stupid, thinking it was him," he muttered. "I mean, I knew he was dead."**

Luna looked sadly at her knew friend.

" **You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us?**

"They don't," Remus said quietly.

**You think that we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?**

Harry remembered the graveyard, how he had thought about his mother and father as he fought against Voldemort. Even before he saw their ghosts or whatever they had been he had thought of them, thinking of his parents gave him strength.

**Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. How else could you produce that _particular_ Patronus? Prongs rode again last night."**

This time Harry noticed the pitying looks and he sighed while running a hand through his hair.

**It took a moment for Harry to realize what Dumbledore had said.**

" **Last night Sirius told me all about how they became Animagi," said Dumbledore, smiling. "An extraordinary achievement — not least, keeping it quiet from me.**

The trio exchanged looks; they had done stuff that Dumbledore hadn't known about.

**And then I remembered the most unusual form your Patronus took, when it charged Mr. Malfoy down at your Quidditch match against Ravenclaw.**

The students snickered at the reminder.

**You know, Harry, in a way, you did see your father last night… You found him inside yourself."**

Another smile graced Harry's lips.

**And Dumbledore left the office, leaving Harry to his very confused thoughts.**

_'He always speaks in riddles like that.'_ Harry thought.

**Nobody at Hogwarts knew the truth of what had happened the night that Sirius, Buckbeak, and Pettigrew had vanished except Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Professor Dumbledore.**

"We do now." Fred and George smirked.

"I definitely wouldn't have believed it before now," Su Li said. "It's quite an unbelievable story."

**As the end of term approached, Harry heard many different theories about what had really happened, but none of them came close to the truth.**

The students laughed as they thought about all of the theories people had.

"There were some very funny theories," Harry laughed. "But none of them were close."

"Like what?" Sirius asked.

"I'll tell you later," Harry promised.

**Malfoy was furious about Buckbeak.**

The students rolled their eyes.

"Great," Ron groaned. "We have to hear more about the ferret."

Draco glared at Ron and crossed his arms over his chest.

**He was convinced that Hagrid had found a way of smuggling the Hippogriff to safety, and seemed outraged that he and his father had been outwitted by a gamekeeper.**

Harry rolled his eyes.

**Percy Weasley, meanwhile, had much to say on the subject of Sirius's escape.**

The twins groaned.

"That was so bloody annoying Perce," George said shaking his head.

"Almost as bad as you and your cauldron bottom reports," Fred said with a grimace.

Percy blushed as people laughed.

" **If I manage to get into the Ministry, I'll have a lot of proposals to make about Magical Law Enforcement!" he told the only person who would listen — his girlfriend, Penelope.**

Percy continued to blush as some students snickered.

**Though the weather was perfect, though the atmosphere was so cheerful, though he knew they had achieved the near impossible in helping Sirius to freedom, Harry had never approached the end of a school year in worse spirits.**

_'Until the end of last school year.'_ Harry thought.

**He certainly wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Professor Lupin go. The whole of Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.**

"We were." Harry's Defense class said in unison.

Remus smiled once again.

" **Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.**

" **Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.**

Some people snorted while others shot Dean incredulous looks.

Seamus laughed at the embarrassed look on his best friends face.

The trio exchanged looks; the three of them were wondering what everyone's reactions to be to finding out that Moody hadn't really been Moody.

**It wasn't only Professor Lupin's departure that was weighing on Harry's mind.**

"He's brooding again," George said with an exaggerated sigh.

**He couldn't help thinking a lot about Professor Trelawney's prediction. He kept wondering where Pettigrew was now, whether he had sought sanctuary with Voldemort yet.**

"Cheerful thoughts," Michael grimaced.

**But the thing that was lowering Harry's spirits most of all was the prospect of returning to the Dursleys.**

"That would make anyone miserable," Ron said spitefully, he hated how those people treated his best friend.

**For maybe half an hour, a glorious half hour, he had believed he would be living with Sirius from now on… his parents' best friend…**

Sirius smiled sadly at that line.

"I'm sorry Harry," Sirius said.

"It's fine Sirius you didn't know Wormtail would escape," Harry said reassuringly.

**It would have been the next best thing to having his own father back.**

Sirius and Remus felt their hearts clench at that line. They both hated the rat for leaving Harry fatherless; they partially blamed Wormtail for Harry being stuck with abusive muggles.

**And while no news of Sirius was definitely good news, because it meant he had successfully gone into hiding, Harry couldn't help feeling miserable when he thought of the home he might have had, and the fact that it was now impossible.**

"It's not impossible anymore," Sirius said happily.

Harry grinned at his godfather.

Up at the staff table Dumbledore was worrying about the blood protections, but even he wanted Harry to live with Sirius. He had never known Harry's relatives treated him that badly, he would've tried to found another way if he had known.

**The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had passed every subject.**

"Even Divination?" Euan asked obviously surprised.

"Yeah," Harry said.

**Harry was amazed that he had got through Potions. He had a shrewd suspicion that Dumbledore might have stepped in to stop Snape failing him on purpose.**

"Good," Sirius said as he shot Snape a glare.

Snape sneered at the animagus.

**Snape's behavior toward Harry over the past week had been quite alarming.**

"It wasn't really a surprise," Harry said with a shrug.

**Harry wouldn't have thought it possible that Snape's dislike for him could increase, but it certainly had.**

Glares were once again sent to Snape who ignored them as usual.

McGonagall's lips were a thin line.

**A muscle twitched unpleasantly at the corner of Snape's thin mouth every time he looked at Harry, and he was constantly flexing his fingers, as though itching to place them around Harry's throat.**

The glares being sent towards Snape intensified.

**Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s;**

Percy smiled, he had been extremely proud of himself.

"Not surprising." Several people muttered.

**Fred and George had scraped a handful of O.W.L.s each.**

Molly pursed her lips, she wasn't happy that each of them only received three OWLs.

**Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running.**

The Gryffindors cheered for their past win.

"And more importantly the Quidditch Cup!" Oliver yelled excitedly.

Oliver's obvious enthusiasm made several people laugh.

**This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold,**

"Woo!" Seamus cheered.

Draco, Pansy and a few other Slytherins looked like they'd be sick.

**and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.**

"The Gryffindor table is always the noisiest," Zacharias said rolling his eyes.

The Gryffindors glared at the Hufflepuff.

"There's nothing wrong with having a little fun," A sixth year Gryffindor said.

"A little?" Zacharias snorted. "According to these books you have parties quite often."

"At least we know how to have fun," the same Gryffindor sixth year said.

Several Hufflepuffs glared at the Gryffindor but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"We honestly don't have parties that often," Harry said before a fight could break out. "Usually they're only when we have something to celebrate or everyone is in need of a break."

**Even Harry managed to forget about the journey back to the Dursleys the next day as he ate, drank, talked, and laughed with the rest.**

**As the Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station the next morning, Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.**

" **I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning, just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies."**

"Oh no!" The twins gasped.

"Hermione Granger dropping a subject?" Fred yelled in horror.

"The world is coming to an end!" George said before bursting into fake tears.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the twins' antics.

"Enough boys," Molly said sternly.

"Misters Weasley," McGonagall said at the same time.

The twins grinned but fell silent.

" **But you passed your exam with three hundred and twenty percent!" said Ron.**

The students turned to gape at Hermione.

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" Terry demanded. He knew she was capable of a protean charm since he learned that at the DA but three hundred and twenty percent on an exam? He didn't even know that was possible.

Hermione blushed.

"It's because she's brave," Luna said in her usual dreamy tone.

"That's true," Angelina said. "After everything we've read it's obvious that she belongs in Gryffindor although to me it seems she could've been in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?" Zacharias demanded incredulously.

Angelina glared at Zacharias; she had never liked the boy. "Hufflepuffs are fair and loyal, and it's pretty obvious that Hermione is both. If everything she's done for Harry and Ron doesn't prove that she's loyal than I don't know what would."

Hermione was now bright red and Harry was trying his hardest not to smile.

McGonagall felt proud to have Hermione in her house.

" **I know," sighed Hermione, "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad.**

"At least you admitted it," Dean said.

"Even though it did take you the whole year," Dean snickered.

**I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal schedule again."**

" **I still can't _believe_ you didn't tell us about it," said Ron grumpily. "We're supposed to be your _friends_."**

" **I promised I wouldn't tell anyone," said Hermione severely.**

McGonagall smiled, she was glad that Hermione had listened to her because most students wouldn't have.

**She looked around at Harry, who was watching Hogwarts disappear from view behind a mountain. Two whole months before he'd see it again…**

" **Oh, cheer up, Harry!" said Hermione sadly.**

" **I'm okay," said Harry quickly. "Just thinking about the holidays."**

" **Yeah, I've been thinking about them too," said Ron. "Harry, you've got to come and stay with us.**

"Of course he does," Molly said with a smile. "Harry you are always welcome at the Burrow."

"I know, thank you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with genuine thanks. Even when he does go to live with Sirius he would always consider the Burrow to be another home.

**I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you. I know how to use a fellytone now — "**

A few muggleborns snorted.

"A telephone," a second year muggleborn Hufflepuff giggled.

"I know that now," Ron blushed.

" **A _telephone_ , Ron," said Hermione. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"**

"I took Muggle Studies," Sirius said grinning. "It made my mother so angry; she even sent me a howler when she found out."

"She sent you a howler for taking Muggle Studies?" Dean asked.

The pure bloods and many of the half-bloods weren't surprised, they all knew about the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. It would be like a Malfoy taking Muggle Studies, it just didn't happen.

"Yes," Sirius said as his grin grew at the memory. "My family was full of pure blooded bigots. To them taking Muggle Studies was one of the worse things I could've done."

"Mental," Dean said shaking his head.

**Ron ignored her.**

" **It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer!**

Those who had been to the game smiled.

"It was awesome," Oliver said beaming.

**How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work."**

**This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.**

"I would have been worried if it didn't," Hermione said teasingly.

" **Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…"**

The students snickered at the memory.

**Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea cart arrived, he bought himself a very large lunch, though nothing with chocolate in it.**

"I was sick of chocolate," Harry said.

**But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made him truly happy turned up…**

" **Harry," said Hermione suddenly, peering over his shoulder. "What's that thing outside your window?"**

**Harry turned to look outside. Something very small and gray was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass.**

Sirius grinned as he realized what it would be.

Ron grinned as well as he thought about his owl, it was annoying as hell but he still cared about him.

**He stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl, carrying a letter that was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.**

**Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm, and caught it. It felt like a very fluffy Snitch.**

Several girls smiled.

"It sounds cute," Demelza cooed.

**He brought it carefully inside.**

**The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task.**

"That's a hyperactive owl," Jimmy said chuckling.

**Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval.**

Harry smiled and shook his head fondly; Hedwig was definitely an unusual owl with her own personality.

**Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes.**

"Oh look," Fred said.

"A new toy for Crookshanks," George said cheekily.

Angelina smacked the back of George's head while Alicia smacked the back of Fred's while Ron glared at his twin brothers.

"Oi!" The twins shouted.

**Ron, noticing this, snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.**

A few people snickered while Ron's ears turned red.

**Harry picked up the letter. It was addressed to him. He ripped open the letter, and shouted, "It's from Sirius!"**

The students looked eager to see what it said.

" **What?" said Ron and Hermione excitedly. "Read it aloud!"**

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don't know whether they're used to owl post._ **

"Oh they've experienced it," Harry muttered.

**_Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands._ **

"Good smart not to include your location, I knew you had a brain in there somewhere," Moody said.

The students snickered while Sirius didn't know whether to be complimented or insulted.

**_I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job._ **

"He seems a little too eager," Dean snickered.

**_I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here._ **

"Good." Several people said, forgetting for a moment that this was almost two years ago.

**_I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._ **

"How considerate," Tonks said amused.

"It's been known to happen," Sirius said cheekily.

Snape sneered; Sirius is the last person in the world Snape would think is capable of being considerate.

**_There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —_ **

"You sent him the firebolt?" Dean said wide eyed.

"You are the coolest godfather ever!" Seamus exclaimed.

"Hermione was right," Ginny said over the boys exclamations.

"She was," Ron shrugged. "But he wouldn't have jinxed it so it doesn't really matter."

" **Ha!" said Hermione triumphantly. "See! I told you it was from him!"**

Draco rolled his eyes.

" **Yes, but he hadn't jinxed it, had he?" said Ron. "Ouch!" The tiny owl now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.**

Ron rubbed his finger; that had hurt.

– **_Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me._**

"That isn't weird at all," Michael snorted.

**_I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays' worth of presents from your godfather._ **

"Thanks again Sirius," Harry said smiling.

"Don't mention it," Sirius said.

**_I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you._ **

"Sorry again," Sirius said sheepishly.

"It's fine," Harry said.

**_I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._ **

Harry grinned.

**_If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me._ **

"Hedwig can find anyone no matter where they are," Harry said fondly.

**_I'll write again soon._ **

**_Sirius_ **

**Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There was another piece of parchment in there. He read it through quickly and felt suddenly as warm and contented as though he'd swallowed a bottle of hot butterbeer in one gulp.**

"This should be good," Neville said.

**_I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends._ **

"So that's why you can go to Hogsmeade now," Dean said.

"I was wondering how you were able to go now," Seamus said. "I thought that your relatives had just changed their minds."

" **That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" said Harry happily.**

 _'Of course it would be; Potter's his favorite student.'_ Snape thought bitterly.

Umbridge scowled, since Sirius was neither his parent nor guardian that shouldn't have been valid.

**He looked back at Sirius's letter. "Hang on, there's a PS…"**

**_I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._ **

"You would give him a hyperactive owl," Remus said amused.

Sirius grinned.

"Thanks Sirius," Ron said.

"Of course," Sirius said. "Think nothing of it."

**Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly. "Keep him?" he said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment; then, to Harry's and Hermione's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.**

A few people snorted while others looked amused.

" **What do you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"**

The hall burst into laughter.

"You seriously asked Crookshanks?" Dean asked through his laughter.

Ron was red. "I wanted to make sure he was really an owl."

**Crookshanks purred.**

" **That's good enough for me," said Ron happily. "He's mine."**

Ron smiled even though he was still embarrassed.

**Harry read and reread the letter from Sirius all the way back into King's Cross station.**

Sirius smiled, he was glad he could have given Harry some happiness no matter how small.

**It was still clutched tightly in his hand as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped back through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. Harry spotted Uncle Vernon at once.**

"It'd be hard not to spot him," Fred snickered.

"Fred," Molly said warningly.

**He was standing a good distance from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, eyeing them suspiciously,**

Ron rolled his eyes, Harry's relatives were paranoid.

**and when Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry in greeting, his worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed.**

The students rolled their eyes.

"Ridiculous," Alicia muttered.

" **I'll call about the World Cup!"**

Harry and Ron grinned.

Oliver looked beyond excited, he had enjoyed himself immensely and hoped that since Harry had been at the game that it would be in the book.

"Do you think the Quidditch World Cup will be in the next book?" Daphne whispered to her best friend.

"Was Harry there?" Tracey asked. "Because if he was then there's a chance it will be."

"Good," Daphne smiled. "That had been a great game."

"He was there," Blaise cut into his friends conversation.

"How do you know?" Tracey asked.

"Draco complained about it for weeks," Blaise said with a glance towards the young Malfoy heir.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

**Ron yelled after Harry as Harry bid him and Hermione good-bye, then wheeled the trolley bearing his trunk and Hedwig's cage toward Uncle Vernon, who greeted him in his usual fashion.**

" **What's that?" he snarled, staring at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand.**

"Lovely greeting," Katie said sarcastically.

" **If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another — "**

"After the way you asked last time he asked you to sign a form? I wouldn't expect him to ask again anytime soon," Ernie said glaring at the book. He now felt bad for what he said to Harry in their second year, he would hate those muggles too.

" **It's not," said Harry cheerfully. "It's a letter from my godfather."**

" **Godfather?" sputtered Uncle Vernon. "You haven't got a godfather!"**

"Oh yes he does," Sirius said grinning.

" **Yes, I have," said Harry brightly.**

Sirius and Harry grinned at each other.

" **He was my mum and dad's best friend. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with me, though… keep up with my news… check if I'm happy…"**

The hall burst into laughter.

"That's priceless," George said as he leaned against his twin for support.

"Good one Harry," Sirius said as he let out a bark like laugh.

"I don't think he'll like that," Seamus said with a smirk.

"He didn't," Harry said grinning.

Once the hall calmed down Dumbledore read the last line of the book.

**And, grinning broadly at the look of horror on Uncle Vernon's face, Harry set off toward the station exit, Hedwig rattling along in front of him, for what looked like a much better summer than the last.**

"That's the end of the book," Dumbledore said smiling as he closed the book.

Dumbledore stood up. "Now that we have finished the third book we will have lunch then the rest of the day will be free for you all to do as you please, within the school rules of course." He clapped his hands and lunch appeared on all the tables.

As soon as Dumbledore sat down conversations broke out at all of the tables.

"I can't believe that Harry was able to get rid of over a hundred dementors," Justin said sounding extremely impressed.

"Well it's obvious he's good at Defense," Ernie said with emphasis on the last word.

"He is," Susan said as she thought about the DA.

"The more we read the more crazy his life seems," Hannah said. "I mean how is it that after everything Harry has been through he's so nice and normal. Especially after all the times the schools turned against him and now with the whole wizarding world calling him a liar. He handles everything so much better than I thought would be possible." She sounded ashamed as she said the last two sentences.

"I know," Justin said shaking his head. "I feel awful for turning against him in second year."

"I'm pretty sure almost everyone does now," Susan sighed.

"Hermione should be in Ravenclaw," Su Li said as she poured dressing over her salad. "She's more intelligent than anyone I know."

"She definitely is," Padma agreed. "But like Angelina said, she is brave. She's definitely brave enough that it might've over shadowed her intelligence when she was being sorted."

"That's true," Su Li said.

"I can't wait to read the next book," Anthony said.

"Me too," Terry said as he put his goblet down. "We'll finally find out how Harry's name got into the goblet."

"So you don't believe that he put his own name in it anymore?" Mandy asked.

"No way," Terry shook his head. "I haven't since after the first task and reading these books have only enforced that belief. It's obvious he hates his fame, I really don't think he would've entered."

"I want to know what happened in the lake," Anthony said. "I've always wondered what exactly went on down there."

"Me too," Padma said. "But I don't want to know what happened at the third task."

Padma's friends grimaced.

"I don't either," Su Li said. "And it'll probably be horrible for Harry to have to relive it."

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Tracey asked her best friend.

"Yes," Daphne said with a smile. "I just hope no one tries to ruin it."

"Why do you think someone would try to ruin it?" Tracey asked with furrowed brows.

"I'm in Slytherin and he's in Gryffindor," Daphne said pointing out the obvious. "There are those who won't approve, from both houses but especially ours."

Tracey frowned. "I'm sure it will be fine Daph."

"I hope so," Daphne sighed. "I'm sure it will be, I'm just, I don't know how to explain it but I'm nervous, but it's more than that. I know I don't really know him or anything but I really like him. We've only ever talked a few times but I feel connected to him, it's weird."

Tracey smiled. "Don't worry about anything other than enjoying yourself Daph."

"I'll try," Daphne said.

"After we finished eating we'll head to Gringotts," Bill said to Harry.

"Okay," Harry said. "How are we going to get there?"

"Dumbledore gave me a two way portkey this morning," Bill said. "We'll leave the great hall then we'll portkey to the front steps of Gringotts, Remus will be coming with us as well. Afterwards the portkey will bring us back here to Hogwarts."

"Okay," Harry said, no one but his two best friends noticed the almost hesitant way he said it before smiling slightly. "Thank you for taking me Bill."

Bill waved his thanks off. "Don't mention it Harry, it's my pleasure. Just let me know when you're done and we can leave."

Harry wiped his hands on a napkin and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "I'm ready."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Okay let's go," Bill said before giving Fleur a kiss and receiving jealous looks.

"Are we leaving now?" Remus asked when he saw both Bill and Harry stand.

"Yes," Bill answered.

The three walked out of the great hall, ignoring the curious stares and whispers as they did so. When they got to the entrance hall Bill pulled out what looked like a piece of rope.

"Grab the rope with one hand," Bill said. "And whatever you do Harry, do not let go until you feel your feet hit the ground."

"Okay," Harry nodded albeit hesitantly.

The three grabbed the portkey and Harry felt as though a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground and he felt as though he was speeding forward in a whirl of color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be conversation chapters


	23. Chapter 23

Harry felt his feet hit the ground and his hand released the rope as he stumbled forwards only to be steadied by both Bill and Remus.

"Are you okay Harry?" Remus asked as he took in Harry's pale face.

"I'm fine," Harry said after a moment's hesitation. He had never liked port keys but he hated them even more after the third task.

Both Bill and Remus appraised Harry for a second before they nodded.

"We should go in now," Remus said as he looked around.

"You're right," Bill said. "Come on Harry."

Harry looked up at the imposing Gringotts building and followed after the two men. As usual there was a goblin standing beside the banks burnished bronze doors, he was wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold. The goblin eyed Harry as they walked closer but said nothing only bowing as they walked inside.

Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

Harry and Remus followed Bill as he led them up to a goblin who was examining a large ruby.

"I'm here to visit with Ragnok in regards to Harry Potter's account," Bill said.

The goblin looked up. He looked older than the goblins Harry had seen before, his black beady eyes flickered to Harry before looking back at Bill. "Weasley, yes, yes, Ragnok is expecting you." The goblin set the ruby down. "Griphook!" The goblin yelled.

The same goblin who had taken Harry down to his vault for the first time walked over. "Yes?"

"Take Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and their guest to Ragnok's office," the goblin behind the counter said.

"Very well," Griphook said. "Follow me."

Harry followed behind Griphook as they walked towards a door on the other side of the bank. Griphook opened the door; it led to a large hallway with bright marble floors and large chandeliers. They walked until they reached a large black door that had a gold plaque on it, it was inscribed:

_Ragnok_

_Director of High Security Vaults_

"Wait here," Griphook said before opening the door and walking inside.

The three waited in silence until Griphook came back, closing the door behind him. "It will be just a few minutes."

They stood there for a few minutes; finally Harry couldn't take the silence so he spoke. "How have you been Griphook?" Harry asked, failing to notice the shocked looks on both Bill and Remus's faces.

Griphook looked up and stared at Harry with an unreadable expression. "How have I been?" Griphook said; Harry could hear a hint of incredulousness in his tone. A small sneer played on the goblins lips.

"Yeah," Harry said as he shifted on his feet. "I haven't seen you since I was eleven so I was just wondering how you've been."

"Since you were eleven," Griphook repeated, the look he was giving Harry became even more unreadable.

"Oh um," Harry said suddenly embarrassed. "You probably don't remember me but you were the person who took me to my vault. I asked you how often you checked the high security vaults for thieves and you said every ten years." Harry was feeling really awkward, both Bill and Remus were staring at him opened mouth.

"You remember me?" Griphook asked; his sneer lessoning.

"Yes," Harry said hesitantly. "Am I not supposed to?"

Griphook eyed him cautiously. "You aren't not supposed to; however wizards don't usually care enough to remember."

"Oh," was all Harry could say before the door to Ragnok's office opened and a goblin stood there.

The goblin looked to be older than Griphook; he was wearing black robes with a gold trim. He had a fierce looking face and extremely long slender fingers.

"I'm Ragnok," the goblin said exposing his pointed teeth. "You must be Harry Potter and his guest."

"Yes," Harry said as he held his hand out. "I'm Harry and this is Remus Lupin."

The goblin eyed his hand and looked at Harry as though he had three heads.

Griphook said something which brought Ragnok's attention to him; Harry couldn't understand it though since it wasn't in English. Whatever it was must've been about Harry for Ragnok finally reached out and shook Harry's hand.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin if you would come into my office," Ragnok said gesturing inside. "Mr. Weasley you can wait out here, they'll be out soon."

Harry looked at Bill who nodded so Harry walked inside the goblin's office followed by Remus.

The office was on the large side, it had marble floors but they were black not white. A large desk sat in the middle of the office, the desk was very neat, and a ledger was sitting in the middle. Two deep blue chairs sat in front of the desk. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, there was no fireplace or windows. It wasn't the cheeriest of rooms but Harry assumed that must be how Ragnok liked things.

"Take a seat and we will go over your estate Mr. Potter," Ragnok said as he shut the door and walked to his desk.

Harry took a seat in one of the chairs with Remus sitting next to him. The chair was surprisingly comfortable, he sat up straight and put his hands on the arm rests so he wouldn't fidget.

"You have never been to see me before and since I am the account manager for the Potter estate I am under the impression that no one has ever told you what had been bequest to you when the late James and Lily Potter died," Ragnok said as he opened the ledger that had been on his desk.

"No sir," Harry said shaking his head.

"Very well," Ragnok said making a note in the book. "Now when James and Lily Potter died it was stated in their will that you receive everything that they owned. All of their money and properties were left to you."

"Properties?" Harry asked bewildered. He had wanted to come to Gringotts to make sure he didn't have anything else; he hadn't actually thought that there would be more than what's in his vault.

Ragnok smiled which showed off his pointed teeth. "Yes, the Potter's were one of the wealthiest old families, so of course you have a few properties."

"I do?" Harry asked genuinely dumbfounded.

"Yes," Ragnok said with a nod.

"My parents had properties?" Harry asked turning to Remus with a frown. "Then why did they buy a cottage when they went into hiding? Sirius told me they bought a little place in Godric's Hollow."

"They did," Remus confirmed. "Of course it wasn't exactly little. It was two stories, four bedrooms, three bathrooms. It was a nice cottage actually. The reason they bought a place instead of living in one of James' ancestral homes was being Lily wasn't fond of living in some large manor. That was never her style, James was all for living in Potter Manor but Lily didn't want to. James of course couldn't say no to his Lily so together they found a place they both liked."

"Oh," Harry said, his brain was still trying to comprehend the fact that he had a manor.

"May I continue?" Ragnok asked, Harry nodded dumbly and the goblin continued. "I have a list here of your properties."

Ragnok handed a piece of parchment to Harry who took it with shaky hands.

"You can keep the list," Ragnok said. "That is only a copy."

Harry looked down at the list.

_Harry James Potter_

_List of Properties_

_Cottage_

_Godric's Hollow, England_

_Potter Manor,_ _England_

_Potter Villa,_ _France_

Harry had to re-read the list five times before his brain finally comprehended it. He had two homes? If he was to be technical he had three, but he knew he would never be able to enter his parents' home at Godric's Hollow. He had a manor and a villa? That sounded like something the Malfoy's would have. He shook his head before looking up.

"This is for real?" Harry asked his voice shaky.

"Yes, I assure you that it is real," Ragnok said. "We here at Gringotts do not joke when it comes to our clients' assets."

"And I can do whatever I want to them?" Harry asked looking back down at the list.

"Yes," Ragnok said.

"Okay," Harry said setting the list down on his lap.

Ragnok pulled out a second piece of parchment. "This is the amount of money and items you have in both of your vaults at this time."

Harry took the parchment and he felt that if he hadn't been sitting down he would've passed out.

_Harry James Potter_

_Vault Contents_

_Trust Vault_

_200,000 galleons_

_Potter Vault_

_607,928,027 galleons_

_13 sickles_

_11 nuts_

_Various family heirlooms_

_Various books_

_Various other items_

After rereading the list multiple times he sat it down on his lap and looked up at Ragnok.

"I have two vaults?" Harry said, he was finding all of this hard to believe.

"Yes," Ragnok said. "Your trust vault automatically refills to 200,000 galleons of the first of September every year. It's mostly galleons but there are some sickles and knuts as well. It was written in your parents will for there to be some smaller coins amongst the galleons. Do not ask me why for I don't know."

"What's the difference between my trust vault and the Potter vault?" Harry asked.

"Your trust vault was set up so that you could pay for Hogwarts, your school supplies and whatever else you would need to buy," Ragnok said. "Most trust vaults are used from the time of its creation until the witch or wizard turns seventeen. However yours was set up a little bit differently."

"How so?" Harry asked as the goblin pulled out another piece of parchment.

"Your parents wrote in their will that if they were to die than you would have access to your trust vault until the time you reached fifteen, at that time you were to be given full access to the Potter vault," Ragnok said.

"So I can use both vaults?" Harry asked needing the clarification.

"Actually I am going to have you sign this parchment," Ragnok said sliding the parchment towards Harry and setting down a quill. "It will move all of the money currently in your trust vault to the Potter vault."

"Okay," Harry said as he picked up the parchment.

He read it once through and it said exactly what Ragnok told him just more detailed, once he was done he handed it to Remus for him to read.

"I'd sign it Harry," Remus said once he read it through twice.

Harry nodded and took the quill before signing his name at the bottom. The ink glowed red briefly before returning to normal. Harry looked at Ragnok who answered his unasked question.

"That is no ordinary quill Mr. Potter," Ragnok said. "It allows us to see whether or not you are who you say you are and if you're signing under the influence of a spell or potion. If it glows red that means you are who you claim to be and you aren't signing under duress."

"Oh, okay then," Harry said as he handed the parchment back to the goblin.

"Here is your new list," Ragnok said as he handed Harry a new sheet of parchment.

_Harry James Potter_

_Vault Contents_

_Trust Vault_

_200,000 galleons_

_Potter Vault_

_608,128,027 galleons_

_13 sickles_

_11 nuts_

_Various family heirlooms_

_Various books_

_Various other items_

"Thank you," Harry said as he took the new piece of parchment and handed the old one back to Ragnok.

"That is all I have to show you for now Mr. Potter," Ragnok said. "Before I have Griphook take you to the Potter vault do you have any questions?"

"Just two," Harry said. "Do I need a new key?"

"No," Ragnok said. "The Potter vault is a high security vault, there is no key required."

"Oh," Harry said frowning. "Then how do I get in?"

"You will be escorted down by a Gringotts employee," Ragnok answered. "They will open it for you. Your second question?"

"Oh yes, um," Harry said. "Will anyone else have access to my vault? Like Dumbledore or the ministry?"

"No," Ragnok said looking insulted at the question. "No one but you will have access to the Potter vault unless you authorize that person. In order to do that paper work must be filled out. As of now the only one authorized to enter the vault alone is you."

Harry nodded, that was the answer he was hoping for.

"Oh wait," Harry said quickly, another question came to him. "What about Potter Manor and the villa? How would I get there?"

"You are keyed into the wards," Ragnok said as he closed Harry's ledger. "All you need to do is use a floo, speak clearly and say either Potter Manor or Potter Villa and you will be taken there. The house elves can inform you how to switch the wards. Right now they are set so that those will ill intent cannot floo onto the property."

Harry's eyes went wide. "House elves?"

"Yes, the Potter family has several house elves," Ragnok said, Harry could hear amusement in his voice.

Harry internally groaned, Hermione was going to kill him when she found out.

"Okay," Harry said shaking his head; he would worry about Hermione later. "Can I go to my vault?"

"Yes," Ragnok said as he snapped his fingers.

Griphook was standing in the entry way, Harry could see Bill standing behind him; his hands were in his cloak pockets.

"Griphook escort Mr. Potter to his vault," Ragnok said.

"Of course, follow me Mr. Potter," Griphook said.

Harry stood up and held out his hand once more to Ragnok. "It was nice to meet you."

Ragnok eyed his hand before he shook it. "It will be a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Potter."

Harry and Remus walked out of the office.

"Did everything go okay?" Bill asked with a glance towards the office door, he knew how goblins could be.

"Yes," Harry said as he folded the parchments Ragnok gave him and put them in his robes pocket. "It went fine."

"Follow me," Griphook said.

He led them back out to the main part of the bank and then to a door, Harry knew that door led to the vaults. Griphook opened the door and they were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them.

Harry, Bill and Remus got into the cart and it set off. At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages but then they began to go deeper underground, much deeper than Harry had ever been before. Harry's eyes went wide when he heard a roar; he would know that sound anywhere. It was a dragon.

"Holy-" Harry began but his voice died in his throat.

"Merlin," Remus said, his eyes going just as wide as Harry's.

"I didn't know there was a dragon down here," Harry said looking at Bill.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it since only those with high security vaults ever come down here," Bill said. "But since you have a high security vault it won't matter if I tell you about it. The dragon is here to guard the larger vaults. It's kept in control by clankers, they're these metal things that make noise and scare the dragon away." Bill ran a hand threw his hair. "They're taught to expect pain when they hear it."

Harry made a horrified face. "That's legal?"

Bill sighed. "Yeah, it is."

The cart slowed down as it came to the bottom.

A gigantic dragon was tethered to the ground in front of them, barring access to the deepest vaults in the place. The beast's scales had turned pale and flaky during its long incarceration under the ground, its eyes were milky pink; both rear legs bore heavy cuffs from which chains led to enormous pegs driven deep into the rocky floor. Its great spiked wings, folded close to its body, would have filled the chamber if it spread them, and when it turned its ugly head toward them, it roared with a noise that made the rock tremble, opened its mouth, and spat a jet of fire

Griphook pulled out a number of small metal instruments that when shaken made a long ringing noise like miniature hammers on anvils. Griphook shook the clankers and the dragon let out another hoarse roar, then retreated. Harry could see it trembling, and as they drew nearer he saw the scars made by vicious slashes across its face. Harry couldn't suppress a wince, he felt horrible for the dragon but he also knew that there was nothing he could do.

"This is the Potter vault," Griphook said as he stood in front of a large door.

"How does it open?" Harry asked after he looked at the door and saw that there was no key hole.

"Like this," Griphook said as he placed his hand in the middle of the door.

Slowly the door of the vault melted away to reveal a cave like opening crammed from floor to ceiling with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, potions in jeweled flasks, piles of books and even a few swords.

Harry was in shock and awe as he took in the large room, it looked to be the size of the great hall. He slowly walked in and examined a large silver sword, it reminded him of the Sword of Gryffindor but instead of giant rubies it was encrusted with giant emeralds and what appeared to be black diamonds.

Shaking himself out of his shock he noticed a black bag with silver draw strings lying on top of one of the piles of galleons.

"Bill, what's this?" Harry asked.

"That's a mokeskin pouch," Bill said as he picked up the bag. "It appears to have never been used." He examined the bag before holding it out to Harry. "Put a galleon in then try taking it out."

Harry gave Bill and then the bag an odd look but he took the bag and did as Bill said.

"Now what?" Harry asked after taking the galleon out.

Bill looked amused as he shook his head. "Harry those are extremely rare."

"It is?" Harry asked incredulously.

"A mokeskin pouch is made so that whatever is put in the bag can only be taken out by the owner, there is also an enlargement charm placed on it," Bill said. "It will hold books, clothes or whatever else you need."

Harry looked at the mokeskin bag more carefully than before. "Seriously?"

Bill let out a chuckle. "Yes, Harry."

Harry smiled slightly before walking to one of the many piles of galleons and grabbed a handful.

"Wait!" Bill said before Harry could put them in the bag.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning.

"Put the galleons in something else before putting them in the mokeskin bag," Bill suggested. "That way if you put other stuff in the bag it won't get mixed together." Bill looked around for a moment before spotting several money bags. "Here use this." It was a black silk bag with gold drawstrings.

"Good idea Bill, thanks," Harry said as he accepted the bag.

Harry filled the money bag up before putting it into the mokeskin bag. He looked around; he knew that now wasn't the time to go searching through the vault no matter how badly he wanted to. However he saw a few books sitting on a shelf, a few of them looked old while a couple looked a bit newer. He didn't bother reading the titles he just put them into the mokeskin bag.

"I'm ready," Harry said.

Harry, Bill and Remus walked out of Gringotts and down the steps.

Bill pulled out the piece of rope again. "Grab on."

They did as Bill said and a minute later the three were standing in the Hogwarts entrance hall, they could hear voices coming from just outside of the room.

After Harry caught his balance he turned to Bill and smiled. "Thank you for taking me Bill."

"No problem Harry," Bill said before holding out his hand for him to shake. "I have to go now though, I have a lot of work to do before we start the next book."

Bill exchanged goodbyes with Remus before walking towards McGonagall's office; Harry assumed he was going to ask to use her floo.

"Thanks for coming Remus," Harry said.

"No problem," Remus told him honestly. He looked down at his watch. "It's almost seven which means you should head into the great hall for dinner. I have to go to the ministry, I told Sirius I'd go meet him there when I was through with you at Gringotts."

"Okay," Harry said. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"By the time the reading resumes," Remus answered.

"Okay," Harry nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Good bye Harry," Remus said before leaving the way Bill had.

Harry ran a hand through his hair as he walked towards the great hall. His visit to Gringotts had not gone as he had expected. He was now richer than he ever dreamed of; he doubted that even the Malfoys had that kind of money. It made him feel sort of uneasy though. What if Ron got mad at him for it? He didn't want to lie to his best friends; which is why he planned on showing Hermione and Ron the papers but he was worried that Ron would be mad. He would share with the Weasley's if he thought they'd accept it but he knew that they wouldn't. That's why he decided he should buy all of the Weasley's, Hermione, Neville and a few other people amazing presents for Christmas. People couldn't not accept a Christmas gift after all.

As he got closer to the great hall he passed a few people walking back to their common rooms, since it was almost seven that meant mostly everyone would be done eating. There was probably no food left but he figured Ron and Hermione would stay in there and wait for him so he continued there. He noticed that everyone was staring at him as he walked by but instead of being rude, angry, annoyed, scared or suspicious like they had been before the reading the looks were now the opposite. There were girls smiling at him and boys were giving him encouraging looks. He even passed a cluster of sixth year Slytherins who looked at him with a sort of respect. The last one was the most surprising to him.

While he was glad the accusing stares and name calling seemed to have stopped he didn't like the pitying looks that were mixed in with the encouraging ones. He knew that everyone's opinions of him would change with this reading but he was surprised that it happened so soon. They had only just finished the third book, they hadn't even read about Voldemort coming back yet. He grimaced as he thought about hearing the third task, which was one thing he didn't want to relive. He was glad that he would have Hermione and Ron with him for that, he didn't think he could handle hearing about it if he didn't have people there for support.

His mind went to Sirius and how happy he was that his godfather was now free. He would finally get to live in a house where he was cared for and loved. One where he wasn't forced to cook and clean a place where he could just be Harry. Living with Sirius also meant he would get to see Remus more, something that Harry was glad for. He wanted to get to know his father's best friends and hopefully learn more about his parents.

His thoughts drifted over to his two best friends. Reading the books made him see the good and the bad parts of their friendships. Hermione and her love for the rules and her letting it get in the way of what is sometimes right was definitely a bad. Ron's insane jealousy was another bad and so were his insecurities when it came to Harry's fame and money. Hermione's kindness and compassion and the way that she truly cares for Harry and Ron thought were obvious through Harry during the reading. Hermione knew that Harry would be mad about the Firebolt but she did it anyways because she didn't want him to be hurt. Ron's willingness to risk it all for him was also obvious. The good outweighed the bad in Harry's mind and the way he felt for them left no doubt in Harry's mind that no matter what happened they could work through it together. Although he knew that unfortunately jealousy, annoyance and anger would be inevitable. Whenever you put two or more people together, no matter how close they are arguments happen.

He walked into the great hall and as he expected there was no food on the tables and it was empty except for Hermione and Ron who were talking.

"Harry!" Hermione said when she saw him walk in.

"Hey guys," Harry said; he had to steady himself when Hermione jumped on him. "Are you okay Hermione?"

"I'm fine," Hermione said, her face flushed. "I was just worried about you."

"I'm okay, don't worry," Harry smiled. He did a double take when he saw a plate of food and a goblet on the table. "What's that?"

"Oh," Hermione said as she glanced at the plate. "Ron and I saved you some dinner."

Harry grinned as he sat down. "You two are the best."

"So what did you find out?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of parchment. "Here," he handed them to Hermione. "I went down and got some money and a few other things before we left. I want to go back and look around one day though. You two can come with me if you want."

"Merlin!" Ron gasped when he saw the parchment containing Harry's money. "You're richer than the Malfoy's!"

Hermione also looked shocked. "Wow Harry, that's great."

"Yeah, but it isn't really a big deal," Harry said with a shrug.

Harry was watching Ron carefully. "Are you okay with this Ron?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron who was now looking at Harry's list of properties.

Ron was jealous there was no denying that, but he wasn't angry like he would've been if he would've known this a few days ago. Harry didn't go around bragging about his wealth, instead he bought them ice creams when they went strolling down Diagon Alley. He didn't use it to be an arrogant prat like Malfoy, hell half the time you wouldn't even know that Harry was rich. If anyone deserved all of that gold it was Harry, he would get over whatever jealousy he was feeling. He wasn't going to desert Harry again especially not over something he couldn't control. He was beginning to wonder just when a part of him began to sound like Hermione when he was pulled from his thoughts.

Ron looked up, hearing his name seemed to bring him out of his shock. "Yeah Harry, of course I am. I already knew that you were rich I just never knew you were this rich."

Harry felt relieved since he could tell that Ron was being genuine. "Good."

"This means you definitely can't say no to shopping," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry groaned. "Hermione."

"No Harry," Hermione said sternly reminding Harry of McGonagall. "I am taking you shopping whether you like it or not."

"Yes mother," Harry muttered.

Hermione swatted his arm.

"Ouch," Harry said with a mock pout.

Hermione rolled her eyes but she was smiling nonetheless.

"Just eat you prat," Hermione said.

Ron watched Harry and Hermione talking and he felt really happy. He had made up with his brother Percy something that had been bothering no matter how much he tried to say otherwise. He was beginning to move on from his insecurities, although he knew it would be a long time until he was fully over them. His best friend would be leaving his horrible muggle relatives and Sirius was free. They'd be able to spend the holidays together as well as the summers.

Ron had known they'd had close calls; that he, Harry and Hermione had been hurt badly before but reading about it from Harry's point of view was different. But reading about it didn't make him regret anything he's done or the friendships he's made. On the contrary it made him ridiculously thankful for them. He considered Harry to be his brother, just as much of a brother as Bill or the twins. He would do anything for Harry or Hermione. He had known that before but now he wasn't afraid to stand up to his mother in order to tell her that he'd help Harry no matter what. After all if Harry could stand up to the Dursleys, Snape and even Voldemort, shouldn't he be able to stand up to his mother? If his mother was Molly Weasley.

Although Ron knew that he had a lot of growing up to do, he knew Harry and Hermione would be there to help. Because he wasn't going to let his fears or insecurities ruin his friendships or caused problems, he still felt horrible about leaving Harry during fourth year. These readings had brought up some horrible memories for him. There were times when Harry's thoughts made him somewhat angry but then he saw how his actions had hurt both Harry and Hermione and it made him feel horrible. And he just knew that he was going to get yelled at by his family for ditching Harry during his fourth year. He shook his head, he had been so jealous about Harry's fame and money and he took his anger out on his best friend. The same best friend who had risked his life for not only him but also for his sister who Harry had barely known at the time. There was no way he'd do it again.

After Harry finished his dinner, the three Gryffindors walked back to Gryffindor tower. They walked inside and everyone greeted the three of them before going back to whatever it was they were doing before. It was obvious to the trio that everyone was dying to ask Harry questions but they all refrained from doing so. The trio walked to their usual seats in front of the fireplace and sat down.

"Want to play a game of exploding snap?" Dean asked as soon as they were seated.

"Sure," Harry said. "Ron? Hermione?"

"I'm game," Ron said getting up from his seat.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Harry said. "I don't want to leave you alone."

Hermione smiled. "I'll be perfectly fine by myself Harry, but thank you for thinking of me."

Harry nodded after a few seconds and then he and Ron followed Dean to where Seamus and a few sixth years were seated.

Hermione watched them walk away with a small smile on her face. She was in a good place right now and so were her two best friends, it made her very happy. Harry's godfather was finally free which meant Harry got to go live with him instead of abusive muggles. He found out that he now had more stuff to remember his parents by as well which must be really nice for him. She knew he didn't care about the money, but she knew that he would love the heirlooms. Ron was slowly working on his jealousy and his insecurities which was also very good.

Like Harry and Ron, the readings made Hermione see things in a new light. Its different living through something than it is reading about it from someone else's point of view. She never realized just how horribly bossy she was until she read about herself in the first book; she could see why Harry and Ron wanted to avoid her. She also learned that authority figures weren't always right. Snape, McGonagall, Fudge and Dumbledore had all let them down horribly. And when they let them down it hadn't just been house points on the line, it had been their lives.

However there were a few things worrying Hermione, like how Harry and Ron would handle reading about Ron turning his back on Harry. Or how Harry would cope with reading about the Triwizard Tournament. She knew she wasn't looking forward to reading about that, she didn't want to imagine how they felt.

A few hours later the students began to trickle off to bed until final only Harry, Hermione and Ron were left. They were lounging on oversized chairs in front of a warm crackling fire.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Harry?" Hermione asked after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Harry said with a smile. "But I'm nervous as well."

"It's your first date, it would be weird if you weren't nervous," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said as he shifted in his seat. After a few more minutes of silence Harry spoke again. "Ron, are you sure you're okay with me going on a date with Daphne?"

Ron was silent for a few moments; he was staring into the fire with a look of concentration on his face. "Yeah Harry, I'm sure. At first I was sort of horrified but she seems okay, I mean for a Slytherin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _'It looks like Ron's as tactful as ever.'_

"I'll give her a chance," Ron said seriously.

"Thanks mate," Harry said, a smile spreading across his face.


	24. Harry and Daphne's First Date

Harry looked into the mirror; as usual his hair was sticking up in every direction. He tried patting it down but to no avail so instead he smoothed out his black cloak. As he did so he couldn't help the nervousness that was bubbling up inside of him. He would soon be walking out of his dorm and down to the Great Hall where he'd be meeting Daphne Greengrass. It wasn't the fact that they didn't know much about each other or even that she was in Slytherin. Neither of those reasons really bothered him; dating a person was to get to know someone and being in Slytherin didn't make a person evil. It was the fact that this was going to be his first date that made him feel like he was going to puke at any second.

He took a deep breath, grabbed his new mokeskin bag and his wand then walked out into the common room.

Hermione was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. "You look nice Harry."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said as he nervously put his hands in his pockets.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said when she noticed his nervous gesture.

Harry didn't say anything; the puking sensation came back so instead he settled for nodding his head.

"Ron's already in the Great Hall," Hermione said sounding slightly exasperated before muttering that sounded like 'bottomless pit for a stomach'.

Harry followed Hermione towards the Great Hall. He spent the time listening to Hermione give him tips about how he should handle his first date but he was barely listening, he was too busy thinking about all of the ways in which this date could turn into a disaster. It had seemed like a much better idea two days ago.

Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and made their way to the Gryffindor table to where Ron was sitting. Harry looked towards the Slytherin table but Daphne was nowhere to be seen and neither was Tracey, this made him even more nervous. ' _What if she decided that I was more trouble than she could handle? Well she's probably right about that. What if it had been just a joke to her? What if this was just some huge plot to embarrass me with the Slytherins?'_

"You should eat something Harry," Hermione said as she loaded his plate with eggs.

Harry jerked from his thoughts and looked down at the plate in front of him before looking at Hermione. "I'm not hungry."

Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to make Harry eat something but she was trying to work on being bossy. "You should at least have a few bites."

Harry sighed and picked up his fork, he speared a sausage and shoved it in his mouth. "Happy?" He asked after he finished it.

Hermione nodded slowly before going back to her own food.

Harry watched as Ron shoved spoon full after spoon full of porridge into his mouth. He looked away and back at the Slytherin table, there was still no sign of Daphne anywhere. He was just about to get up and leave when Hermione nudged him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Hermione was looking towards the entrance to the Great Hall. "Daphne," she said.

Harry turned around and saw Daphne and Tracey standing next to the large oak doors. Harry felt a sense of relief when he saw her standing there staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Good luck," Hermione said as she nudged him out of his seat.

Harry nervously got up and began walking towards the two Slytherin girls. He felt as if he was walking in slow motion, there was a sort of ringing in his ears and he could feel his hands beginning to sweat. He reached the girls and he felt his breath get taken away. Daphne was wearing a blood red cloak, her blonde hair was in light waves and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Hi Harry," Daphne said smiling.

Harry stared at her for a moment, he could see Tracey's amused look but he didn't care. "Hi Daphne."

There was a moment of silence. "Hi Harry, it's nice to see you again," Tracey's said.

"Hi," Harry said, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Have fun," Tracey said before shooting a look at Daphne that Harry couldn't decipher and walking away.

 _'You're a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake so act like one.'_ Harry mentally berated himself.

"Did you want to eat breakfast before we go?" Harry asked with a look back towards the house tables.

As he looked back he noticed that everyone in the hall, adults included, were watching the two of them. Some, like the Slytherins, were doing it more discreetly while others like the Gryffindors weren't bothering to hide their curiosity.

"That's okay," Daphne said. "I'm not that hungry."

"Okay, if you're sure," Harry said and Daphne nodded. "Do you want to go then?"

"I'd like that," Daphne said as she adjusted a gold bracelet she was wearing.

They walked towards the front oak doors in silence; once they were outside they both pulled their cloaks tighter against their bodies. It wasn't snowing but the ground was still covered in it from last night, it glittered in the sunlight making it look as though the ground was covered in small diamonds.

"There's Filch," Daphne said pointing to the caretaker who was standing with a scroll.

They walked up to Filch who glared as he saw them approaching. Mrs Norris was weaving in and out of his legs as her tail swished back and forth.

"Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass," Harry said as she shoved his hands even deeper into his cloak.

Filch looked down at the list and grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. "You can go," he said sounding disappointed.

They began the walk down to the gates.

"Do you like quidditch?" Harry blurted out, he was nervous and he didn't know how to start so he asked the first thing that came to his mind.

Daphne looked at him and gave him a knowing look. "You're nervous aren't you Harry?"

Harry felt his cheeks turning red. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honestly?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded. "Yes." Harry turned even redder. "But don't worry about it Harry, I'm nervous too."

"You are?" Harry asked, surprised that she was nervous but also that she admitted to it.

"Of course I am," Daphne said. "This is my first date."

"Really?" Harry asked; that really surprised him.

"Yes," Daphne answered, there was a moment of silence before Daphne spoke again. "And to answer your question, I love quidditch."

Harry smiled and Daphne did too. They spoke about quidditch until they reached the little village of Hogsmeade. It looked just like it did last December, like the front of a muggle Christmas card. The cottages reminded Harry of gingerbread houses and he could smell fresh cookies wafting through the air.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Daphne asked as they walked passed a shop with a large holly wreath on the door.

"It really is," Harry said.

"Do you want to get a drink?" Daphne asked as they stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Yeah," Harry said pulling the door open for her.

"Thank you," Daphne said.

The Three Broomsticks wasn't as crowded as normal; Harry figured it was because they had been the first students to leave for the village. It was warm but a bit smoky, he could smell food cooking and it made him wish he had eaten more than just a single sausage for breakfast.

They walked towards the back and found a small two person table. Harry pulled out Daphne's seat looking nervous, as if he didn't know whether or not she would like the gesture.

Daphne noticed it and gave him a reassuring smile. "Thank you Harry."

Daphne couldn't help but notice how cute Harry looked when he was nervous. She hoped she was being reassuring because she was nervous as well and she didn't want to make his nerves worse, all she wanted was for the date to go well.

As soon as Harry sat down Madam Rosmerta came up to their table, her red glittery heels clinking against the floor.

"What can I get you two dears?" Rosmerta asked kindly.

"I'll take a butterbeer," Harry said as he pulled out his bag.

"I'll take the same," Daphne told her.

Madam Rosmerta nodded and in less than a minute she was back with two flagons of hot creamy butterbeer.

"Thank you," Harry said as he handed her money to pay for the drinks.

"Enjoy," Rosmerta said before leaving as quick as she had come.

Harry took a sip of his butterbeer at the same time as Daphne, as he did so a million thoughts were floating about his head. The most prominent one however was telling him to man up and stop being so nervous; his instincts were telling him to just let himself talk so he did.

"So Daphne," Harry began. "You know about my life before Hogwarts, what was yours like?"

"Well," Daphne said looking like she was trying to decide where to begin. "Growing up I would spend the summers in France, my mother loves it there and so do I. My parents have a home there and my sister and I would spend all day running around in the garden." She smiled at the memory. "I love riding horses."

"Horses?" Harry asked; he didn't picture a pureblood Slytherin doing horseback riding. After he asked he felt like an idiot, she obviously wasn't like the Malfoy's.

"Yes," Daphne said with a slight laugh.

Harry watched her as she laughed, it made him smile. She looked even more amazing when she laughed and it sounded like music to his ears. He felt his nervousness began to fade away as she continued with her history.

"My sister and I each have a horse, mine's name is Beauty. As you can tell by the name I was a little kid when I named her."

"How old were you?" Harry asked.

"I was eight," Daphne said. "Growing up I also liked to read both magic and muggle books."

"Your parents didn't mind you reading about muggles or books written by them?" Harry questioned, he was genuinely curious.

"No," Daphne said shaking her head. "My mum's parents raised her to believe that both muggles and wizards were equal. My father on the other hand grew up in the same way the stereotypical pureblood is raised. In the way that pure-bloods are better than everyone and all muggles are scum. My father even thought that way until he met my mother. It took a while but over time he began to see things differently. He still isn't as open minded as my mum, he still believes that wizards are better than muggles but he doesn't believe that pure-bloods are better than half-bloods or muggleborns."

"That's a start," Harry said causing Daphne to smile.

Daphne felt relieved when Harry didn't look angry or disgusted by what she told him about her parents' beliefs. She had been worried that Harry wouldn't like her dad because of the way he used to believe or the way he views wizards as better than muggles. She didn't know why because approval didn't normally bother her, she had stopped caring long ago what people thought about her, but for some reason she wanted Harry's approval.

"Yeah, it is," Daphne said before taking another sip of her butterbeer.

"Did you grow up with Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins?" Harry asked. "Neville told me that most of the pure-bloods knew each other before Hogwarts."

"I knew them," Daphne said. "But normally people in the wizarding world hang out with those with the same sort of beliefs as them, and only see the others and work or society functions."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I mean that the wizards with darker beliefs, those that followed You-Know-Who would be friends, those who are on Dumbledore's side or the light side were friends and those like my family who were neutral would be friends. Although, neutral families also spend time with those aligned to both the light and dark. Growing up my best friends were Tracey, Lily Moon and Blaise Zabini, they still are actually. I was never friends with Draco, Pansy, Greg or Vincent. The only time I would see them was at functions that I would attend with my parents."

"Oh," Harry said, his brain was trying to process everything she had just said. "What about the other Slytherins in our year?"

"Millicent Bullstrode and I are friends but we aren't very close and Theodore Nott is nice, we're friends. Theo's family is dark though, but Theo doesn't want anything to do with You-Know-Who, he's smart and quite shy really."

 _'Nott's father was in the graveyard the night Voldemort came back.'_ Harry thought.

"Are you and your sister close?" Harry asked; he didn't want to dwell for too long on the graveyard.

"Very," Daphne said with a smile once more gracing her face. "I love Story; I don't honestly know what I'd do without her."

"Story?" Harry asked.

"Since her name's Astoria I sometimes call her Story," Daphne explained.

"Oh okay," Harry said.

"Now that Sirius Black's name has been cleared are you going to go live with him?" Daphne asked, she was unsure whether or not he'd want to answer but she asked anyways, the worst that would happen is he'd not answer it.

"I hope so," Harry said grinning. "I would love to be able to live with Sirius."

"I'm sorry by the way," Daphne said quietly.

Harry's brows furrowed. "For what?"

"For the way your family treats you and how the whole school seems to turn their back on you when you needed people the most," Daphne said, from what she had seen over the past few days it was obvious he didn't want pity, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"Oh," Harry said waving his hand. "It's not your fault; it's all in the past."

Daphne nodded slowly, she didn't want to push him so she changed the subject. "Your owl seems like she has an unusual personality."

"She does," Harry said fondly. "She seems to always know when I need cheering up or when she's needed."

"You two must have a very special bond," Daphne said.

"Do you have an owl?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Daphne answered. "Her name's Lola."

"Lola," Harry repeated. "That's a nice name."

"Thanks, she's all black with white tips on her wings," Daphne said.

"Oh," Harry said. "I think I've seen her before in the owlery."

They talked for another half an hour about everything from what electives they were taking (Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for Daphne) to their favorite colors (blue for Harry and red for Daphne).

Harry turned towards the door when he heard loud voices. Students from Hogwarts were beginning to pour into the Three Broomsticks and as with all Hogsmeade weekends were very rowdy.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Harry asked.

"As long as it's not Madam Puddifoots," Daphne said wrinkling her nose.

'She looks adorable like that.' Harry thought before asking. "What's that?"

"It's this horrid shop Lily dragged Tracey and I to once," Daphne said. "It's all frilly and pink, don't get me wrong I'm pretty girly but that place is an overkill of frill."

Harry grimaced, it sounded far too similar to Umbridge's office for his liking.

They both got up and made their way towards the exit, both of them ignored the curious stares as they did so.

"That must get annoying really fast," Daphne said as they walked back out into the cold.

"The stares?" Harry asked and Daphne nodded. "Yeah, it really does."

"You know the funny thing Harry?" Daphne asked and went on before Harry could say anything. "Everything looks different, depending on where you sit?"

Harry didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

Daphne laughed. "Sorry I should've specified what I was talking about. I just meant that before these books everyone thought you had grown up a spoiled little prince being doting on and loved. No one would've guessed that the great Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was being treated like a house elf by his own family." Daphne noticed a crestfallen look on Harry's face and quickly added. "I don't care about that Harry, the whole Boy-Who-Lived nonsense. I mean after all you were just a baby, you couldn't honestly have been more powerful than the most feared Dark Lord of all time. There's no denying that you're powerful, but at one there's just no way. I'm just telling you what everyone else thinks."

Harry felt relieved, he didn't want to be on a date with a fan girl and he was glad that Daphne didn't seem to be one. "What did you think about me growing up?" Harry asked, he was slightly worried about what she would say, and a part of him didn't want to know.

"I thought you were being loved and cared for by your family," Daphne said truthfully. "I really did think you were living like a prince but I never thought that you were all powerful. I've always been a realist, even when I was a little girl and realistically a one year old can't be more powerful than a fully trained wizard."

"It does sound silly," Harry said with a laugh. "I didn't believe it at first; I still find it hard to believe that everyone thinks I'm this defeater of Voldemort."

"I can't even imagine," Daphne said shaking her head. "Especially after reading those books, seeing things from your point of view is sort of surreal. I mean you don't even like the fame, even before we read these books and we met I could tell you didn't like it just from what I had seen in the classes we share."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I wish everyone else would see that."

"I'm sure they do now," Daphne said reassuringly. "But for some people it will take a while. It's hard to switch your beliefs quickly even when you find out they're wrong."

Daphne shivered and Harry finally noticed just how close their hands were. He wanted to grab hers but he didn't know if she'd want him to. So far they were having a good time and once he got over his nervousness he found that Daphne was really easy to talk to. He felt like he had been friends with her for years, it was almost like talking to Hermione and Ron. He decided that the only thing that could get hurt from grabbing her hand was his pride if she were to pull hers away so he reached his left hand out and grabbed her hand. Harry felt a small tingle when they touched and it felt as if his hand was meant to hold hers.

Daphne looked at their intertwined hands with a small amount of shock before it was quickly replaced by happiness. She had hoped he would grab her hand when they were in the Three Broomsticks and when he hadn't she was sort of disappointed but that disappointment quickly vanished when she remembered it was their first date and he probably didn't know what to do anymore than she did.

"Do you want to go look through some stores?" Daphne asked as they walked around a large group of third year students huddled in front of Zonko's.

"Okay," Harry said. "You pick."

Daphne smiled and led Harry to Tomes and Scrolls, a medium sized shop with a lot of books in the window display.

"How about this shop?" Daphne asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sure why not."

Harry opened the door and the two walked inside of the shop. There were rows and rows of books all sorted based on subject. Harry could see large leather bound books, small silk books, medium sized books that were moving and many different sorts.

Daphne led Harry to the back of the store to look at the books on Defense. At first she had been nervous but the more they talked at the Three Broomsticks the more comfortable she had become, now she felt relaxed, happy and safe with Harry. When he had grabbed her hand she felt a warm tingle and she couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips, it was like her hand was meant to fit into his. Now, as she led him to the back of the store she couldn't help but feel like accepting his date was the best thing she'd ever done.

"Do you like to read?" Harry asked when they stopped in front on the shelf furthest in the back.

"Yes, I love to," Daphne said as she looked at the names of the shelf. "But from what I've heard in the books, not as much as your friend Hermione."

Harry laughed. "I don't think anyone likes to read as much as Hermione."

"Do you like to read?" Daphne asked tearing her eyes away from a large red book.

"When I was younger I did," Harry said. "But the Dursley's would never buy me any so I could only read Dudley's old books or ones from the school. I do like to read though but I don't do it as much as I should. I never realized just how much I missed out on though by not reading a lot. Reading these books has made me see that compared to Hermione I know next to nothing." He shook his head. "I need to start reading some more. I'll probably go to Flourish and Blotts this summer and buy some. With Voldemort out there I need to learn all that I can."

"Why not start now?" Daphne asked with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Why not start reading more now?" Daphne asked.

"I'm an idiot," Harry said. "We're in a book shop and I don't even think about buying books for myself."

Daphne frowned. "Don't call yourself an idiot Harry."

"Sorry," Harry said.

"Don't apologize to me," Daphne said her frown deepening. "Don't take this the wrong way Harry because I don't want to change you it's just you should stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault. From what I've heard you seem to blame yourself for everything and apologize for things you had no control over. You are worth just as much as anyone else; it's time you started believing that."

Harry sighed; he knew that she was hard it's just difficult to get over the problems or being raised to having to always take the blame for everything. "I'll try but I can't just change overnight."

"I don't expect you to," Daphne said squeezing his hand. "And don't feel like you have to change for me, I like you just the way you are. I just want to help you, if you'll let me."

Harry felt his heart jump when she said that she liked him just the way he was. "I'd like that," Harry said looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Daphne asked gesturing towards the books. "Let's find you some interesting books."

Harry smiled and began to browse the books, Daphne next to him the entire time pointing out books she either said were good or that sounded good.

"Flesh-Eating Trees of the World," Harry said with a grimace. "That sounds like a lovely book."

Daphne laughed. "I've never read it but it could be interesting."

Harry shrugged and grabbed the book; he hesitated before grabbing a second one.

"Why do you need two?" Daphne asked puzzled.

"One's for Neville," Harry said. "I'm sure he'd like it."

Daphne smiled. "You're a good friend, did you know that?"

Harry blushed causing Daphne to laugh again, he loved hearing her laugh.

Daphne stopped laughing and looked at a still blushing Harry; she thought he looked incredibly cute when he blushed.

An hour later they walked out of the book shop hand in hand with a large bag full of books.

"Hermione is going to pass out when she sees all of these books," Harry said shaking his head.

Daphne shot him an amused look. "Where do you want to go to next?"

"Where do you normally go when you come to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked; there was nowhere he really wanted to go; he just wanted to spend time with Daphne anywhere.

"I normally spend most of my time in the Three Broomsticks or one of the clothing shops," Daphne said. "I occasionally go to Honeyduke's."

"Want to go there?" Harry asked.

"Alright," Daphne said.

They began walking towards the sweet shop; they reached the door just as a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs walked out carrying bags of sweets. Harry held open the door and they walked inside, upon entering Harry was hit with a strong smell of chocolate.

"What's your favorite candy?" Harry asked as he looked at the various types of chocolate.

"Treacle fudge, what about you? Blood pops?" Daphne asked with a teasing smile.

Harry made a face. "Merlin no! I like chocolate frogs."

"Do you collect the cards?" Daphne asked as she examined a new flavor of sugar quills.

"I have some," Harry shrugged. "But I don't go out of my way to collect them, do you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Astoria does though."

"Do you want anything?" Harry asked as he picked up a box of chocolate frogs.

"Oh no," Daphne said. "You don't have to get me anything."

"It's fine really," Harry said. "I insist."

Daphne looked hesitant for a moment before she smiled. "These new pineapple flavored sugar quills look good."

Harry smiled and picked up two. "We can each try one."

Harry and Daphne walked up to the counter, placing the chocolate frogs and sugar quills down.

"Will that be all?" The sales lady asked.

"No, I'd also like a few pieces of treacle fudge please," Harry said.

"Harry-" Daphne began.

"I insist," Harry said giving her crooked grin.

"If you're sure," Daphne said; she didn't want him to think she was using him for his money; she really couldn't care less about it.

Harry paid and they exited the shop, snow was now falling lightly from the cloudy gray sky.

"Thank you Harry," Daphne said as she took his hand.

"No problem," Harry said.

"Do you want to go back to the Three Broomsticks?" Daphne asked, her face was white and her cheeks were tinged pink from the cold.

"Good idea," Harry said.

They re-entered the Three Broomsticks, it was now extremely packed and noisy. People stared as they passed; Harry led them to the last remaining spot, a booth. Daphne slid in and Harry decided to sit next to her, Daphne smiled when he did so. They ordered two butterbeers and took off their wet cloaks. Harry saw Daphne's clothes for the first time; she was wearing dark jeans with a tight long sleeved red v-neck shirt. He couldn't help but notice that she had exceptional assets, he felt himself turn red at his thoughts and he quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked, he was beginning to be really hungry and he knew she must be to.

"I am hungry," Daphne said as she picked up two menus and handed one to Harry.

"What are you going to get?" Harry asked as he read the menu.

"I'm thinking about getting the spaghetti with a slice of garlic bread," Daphne said. "But the serving is really large."

"Do you want to share?" Harry asked.

"We could do that," Daphne said with a smile.

After ordering their meal the two sat in a comfortable silence in which Daphne put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Is this okay Harry?" Daphne asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, after all this is new for both of us."

Harry was grinning, he couldn't help it, he felt complete with her next to him. "I like it." He looked out at the rest of the Inn and his smile vanished. "Everyone is staring," he sighed, "I'm sorry Daphne."

"Don't apologize Harry," Daphne said. "It's not your fault and besides I don't care."

Harry felt relieved; this date was turning out better than Harry thought possible.

Soon their food came and the two talked and laughed about everything while ignoring the curious and somewhat surprised looks of those around them. Harry was both surprised and grateful that no one came up and tried to start problems with him or Daphne about them being in two separate houses, houses that are supposed to on principle not like each other. He should've known it was too good to last though, about half an hour after they had finished eating Pansy came in and walked straight towards them.

"Oh this is just great," Harry said under his breath.

Daphne looked up and saw that Pansy was walking towards them with a sneer.

"What are you doing with Potter?" Pansy demanded.

"What does it look like?" Daphne asked coolly. "We're on a date Parkinson, so if you would be so kind as to leave it would be appreciated."

"You can't date Potter," Pansy said glaring at Harry.

"I can date whoever I want," Daphne said, her eyes blazing with anger.

"I wouldn't date him if I were you," Pansy said threateningly.

"You better not be threatening her," Harry cut in, he grabbed Daphne's hand.

"I wasn't talking to you Potter," Pansy said pompously.

"Don't talk to him like that Parkinson," Daphne snapped. "Now go."

"I don't have to listen to you," Pansy sneered.

"I would listen to her if I was you," a deep voice said from behind their booth.

Harry watched as Blaise Zabini walked next to Pansy, Tracey and Lily Moon right behind him.

Pansy looked like she wanted to say something but stopped when she saw the three newcomers shooting her death glares; she turned around and stormed out, the door slamming behind her.

"Are you guys okay?" Tracey asked.

"We're fine," Daphne said with a grateful look at Blaise.

"I'm Blaise Zabini," the black boy said. "Nice to meet you Potter."

"Call me Harry," Harry said as he shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Lily Moon," said a girl with light brown hair and kind eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said sincerely.

"We'll let you two get back you your date," Tracey said as she grabbed Blaise's elbow and Lily's arm. "See you two later."

"I can't believe Parkinson," Daphne said annoyed. "I knew she was going to try something."

Harry squeezed Daphne's hand. "It's fine."

"No it's not," Daphne said. "She's so-"

"Daph," Harry said, he didn't know why he said it he just did.

Daphne's head shot up. "What did you call me?"

Harry turned red. "I didn't mean to make you mad I just-"

Daphne cut him off by putting a finger to his lips. "It's okay Harry, I'm just surprised but it's fine." She smiled. "I like it."

Harry smiled letting out a breath of relief causing Daphne to laugh.

Five minutes later and the two were acting like nothing had happened. Hours later as night began to fall the two walked back up to Hogwarts. They reached the Great Hall and saw that it was almost full which meant that almost everyone must be back from Hogsmeade.

"I had a great time Harry," Daphne said smiling.

"I did too," Harry grinned. "Do you want to go eat in the kitchens?"

"The kitchens?" Daphne asked taken aback.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled.

"Okay," Daphne said. "Where are they?"

"Follow me," Harry said before grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchens.

They walked into the kitchens to see the house elves cooking away. A few seconds later something ran into Harry knocking the wind out of him.

"Master Harry Potter sir is here!" Dobby squeaked excitedly.

"Hi Dobby," Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"Who's Harry Potter's friend?" Dobby asked looking at an amused Daphne.

"This is Daphne Greengrass," Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet another one of Master Harry Potter's friends," Dobby said bouncing up and down happily.

"It's nice to meet you Dobby," Daphne said trying not to laugh.

"We came here to have dinner Dobby," Harry said.

"I'll go get you two some food right away," Dobby said happily. "Just have a seat right there!" Dobby pointed to a small table with two chairs.

They sat down and instantly two plates, goblets and silverware sets appeared in front of them.

"He really likes you," Daphne said.

"Oh yeah," Harry said laughing.

Soon plates of food and several flagons appeared in front of the pair.

"You didn't have to give us so much food," Harry said to the hyper elf.

"Dobby wanted to," Dobby said looking slightly crestfallen.

"I love it," Daphne said trying to cheer the elf up.

Dobby got tears in his eyes. "I'm glad."

Harry smiled at Daphne who winked at him.

Once their meal was over they went to say goodbye to Dobby.

"Bye Dobby, Daphne and I have to go now," Harry said.

"It was nice meeting you Dobby," Daphne said giving the elf a smile.

"Goodbye Harry Potter sir," Dobby said. "It was nice to meet you Harry Potter's Daphne."

Harry choked on the air. "Dobby!"

Daphne laughed as Dobby just smiled innocently up at the two.

"Sorry about him," Harry said sheepishly as they began to walk towards the Slytherin common room.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Daphne said.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the blank stretch of wall that lead to Daphne's common room.

"I hope we can do this again," Daphne said. "I really liked spending time with you." _'And I really like you.'_ She added in her head.

"Me too," Harry said, he was feeling nervous again.

Harry wanted to ask her to be his girlfriend and he wanted to kiss her but he didn't know if it was too soon. Apparently his thoughts were obvious because Daphne smiled.

"It's okay Harry," Daphne said moving closer to him.

"What is?" Harry asked as his hands once more began to sweat.

"To kiss me," Daphne said moving even closer.

Harry swallowed and his mouth went dry. _'Now or never.'_ He picked up his Gryffindor courage and leaned in, he closed his eyes at the same time Daphne closed hers and their lips met. He felt a spark when their lips touched and he couldn't help but think about how soft her lips were.

The next thing he knew his hands were on her waist and her arms were around his neck. He slid his tongue into her mouth and he pulled her closer. She tasted like strawberries.

Daphne loved the feeling of his lips on hers; their tongues were swirling around doing a sort of dance. She felt like she could stand there and kiss him forever but eventually she pulled back and saw a goofy grin on Harry's face. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, she felt like she was going to melt at that smile.

Harry looked at Daphne's dazzling smile and his stomach flipped.

"That was nice," Daphne said after a minute of silence.

"Really nice," Harry said; the goofy grin still on his face.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither one wanting to look away.

Harry couldn't explain it but he felt connected to her, like she was a part of him that had been missing. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend; smart, exceedingly beautiful, kind and many other things, some he couldn't even describe. He knew that there had to be a flaw somewhere but he didn't care, whatever it was couldn't be any worse than his numerous flaws. He wanted to spend time with her, get to know her even more and just hold her for hours. He didn't care that not everyone would accept the Boy-Who-Lived dating a Slytherin; he was done with caring about everyone else's opinions. It was fine with Hermione and Ron and those were the two that really mattered to him.

Daphne felt like her legs were turning to jelly as she looked into his bright green eyes. Harry was handsome, kind, brave and loyal, everything that most guys their age weren't. She wanted to lie in his arms and talk about anything and everything. She knew that there were plenty of Slytherins who would try to make her like hell for liking the Boy-Who-Lived but she didn't care.

Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore and he asked the question he had been wanting to for the past couple of hours. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Daphne couldn't stop her smile from widening. She knew that she hadn't known Harry that long but she felt like she had known him forever. Nothing would make her happier than to be his girlfriend; she leaned forward and kissed him once more.

When they broke apart Daphne whispered, "Yes."

* * *

Daphne entered the Slytherin common room and looked around until she saw her friends. As soon as she sat down she was pelted with question after question. After finally answering all of their questions, her three best friends sat and stared at her with wide eyes.

"So he's your boyfriend now?" Tracey asked needing the clarification.

"Yes," Daphne said smiling.

"That's great!" Lily said happily, she got up and gave Daphne a hug.

"Are you okay with this Blaise?" Daphne asked. "I know Tracey and Lily are but I've yet to ask you."

"He seems like a good guy," Blaise said. "As long as he doesn't hurt you I'm okay with it."

"I'm glad," Daphne said relieved. "Because I know that not everyone in Slytherin will be happy about it."

They looked over and saw Pansy glaring daggers at Daphne while Draco wore his customary scowl, although it didn't look quite as cruel as usual.

"Pansy can fuck off," Lily said as she returned Pansy's glare with one of her own. "She's just jealous."

"Draco hasn't said anything yet," Blaise said shooting a slightly puzzled look at Draco. "Which is surprising."

"Maybe these books are changing him," Tracey said. "That would do us all a favor."

"Draco? Mr. My father will be hearing about this?" Lily asked incredulously. "I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room with a happy smile and a dazed look in his eyes. He hadn't even realized that he had sat down until he saw a hand waving in front of his face.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Huh?" Harry asked looking around to see Hermione and Ron looking at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, more than fine really."

"How did it go?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Brilliantly," Harry said, the smile still hadn't left his face.

"Parkinson didn't ruin it did she?" Ron asked. "We heard from Dean that she went up to you guys in the Three Broomsticks."

"No she didn't," Harry said shaking his head.

"Well then," Ron said after Harry didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Are you going to tell us what happened or not?"

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and told his two best friends what had happened that day.

"You bought books?" Hermione asked; a glint in her eyes that told Harry she would be reading all of them. "Which ones?"

"Was she a good kisser?" Ron asked eagerly.

"You didn't buy anything horrible though did you?" Hermione asked seriously.

"How many times did you kiss her?" Ron asked.

"Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you for wanting to learn more," Hermione said with an approving smile.

It was obvious to Harry that neither of them was paying attention to the other, he sighed; this was going to be a long night.


	25. The End

While the third through seventh year students were in Hogsmeade Professor McGonagall sat in her office glaring at Professor Snape who stared stonily at his ex-professor and current colleague.

Minerva McGonagall felt horrified, angry, ashamed and guilty about the things she had read. How could she not have seen signs of emotional abuse and neglect in Harry Potter? How could she not see how Severus Snape treated his students? She knew that he was rude and that the students disliked him, she knew that he wasn't a normal teacher but she never knew the extent. Dumbledore had told her that Snape wasn't crossing any lines but from what she heard over these past few days he was so far past the lines that something needed to be done. She felt ashamed for not believing Harry, Hermione and Ron about the Sorcerer's Stone. She felt even worse that they apparently didn't trust her enough to confide in her. She wanted to change that but she knew after everything she'd let happen to them that she couldn't expect a miracle. She truly cared about all of her lions and she knew she shouldn't pick favorites but the trio were hers. She had a special place in her heart for them and she didn't want them to be hurt. Hearing some of the things Snape said or did to them made her blood boil, she couldn't change the past but she could help improve the future. She knew that for now on she would be listening to them when they voiced a concern. For now though she would help them by speaking with the one person who needed to change for the benefit of everyone or leave his job as Potions Master.

"You need to stop treating Mr. Potter and the rest of the students the way you do Severus," McGonagall said in a tone that would frighten most. "They are children and you are a thirty five year old man. Doesn't it say something when one of your students' boggart turns into you? That is nothing to be proud of Severus. According to Pomona, Mr. Longbottom is the best in his year at Herbology and one of, if not the best she's ever taught in the subject. Herbology and Potions go hand in hand; he should be able to at least do decently in your class. After hearing about how you treat him it's no wonder he does so horribly in that class. The way you treat him is most likely the cause of his low self-esteem."

"The boy is horrible in every subject," Snape sneered.

McGonagall narrowed his eyes. "And I would bet my job that most of that is because of you. You treat him horribly and make him believe that he's worthless. You are a teacher Severus but the way I see it you don't teach the students any more than Dolores."

"Don't compare me to that woman," Snape snapped.

"Then stop acting like her," McGonagall snapped back. "The way you threatened Mr. Longbottom's toad was incredibly uncalled for, you almost frightened the poor boy to death."

Snape said nothing; he just continued to stare at McGonagall like he didn't care.

"And the way you treat Mr. Potter," McGonagall said through pursed lips.

"He's just like his father," Snape said in his defense.

"No he is not," McGonagall said furiously. "He may look like James Potter but he isn't him, his personality is more like his mother's. However he is not James nor is he Lily, he's Harry, just Harry. You can't blame the way you treat him on his behavior so don't even bother, you were horrid to him from the moment you met him. You asked him questions that the students don't learn till much later, years later and you know it. Taking points, degrading him and trying to make his life hell is no way to act Severus."

McGonagall waited for Snape to say something but he didn't so she went on.

"The way you threaten your students, the way you told Mr. Weasley that he'd be sorry indeed," McGonagall said with extreme disapproval, "is uncalled for and inappropriate."

"If it gets them to work I don't see why you should complain," Snape said silkily.

"Because it's rude, uncalled for, degrading and inappropriate!" McGonagall said her voice rising. "And calling Miss Granger of all people stupid? Really Severus? To call students derogatory names is so far over the line, and Miss Granger of all people? I don't ever want to hear that you spoke that way to a student or I will personally go to the Board of Governors and complain."

Snape sneered but said nothing.

"How many students have failed Potions because of the way you treat them? How many students haven't been able to have the career they wanted because they couldn't pass the OWL or NEWT for Potions? How many Potion Masters could there be if you hadn't stunted their growth?"

Snape froze. He hadn't thought of that. _'But if someone was good at Potions it wouldn't matter how I treated them they'd still be able to brew a decent potion.'_ He told himself but even in his mind it didn't sound convincing. In Potions you needed someone to help you until you got the hang of it, it was possible to become great on your own but a good foundation was important, he knew that more than the average witch or wizard.

"And for your information Severus," McGonagall continued. "Harry is neither weak nor arrogant. Is it not obvious to you that the boy hates his fame and couldn't care less about his wealth? He is famous and wealthy because his parents are dead. And weak he is surely not. A weak person could not face V-Voldemort once let alone how many times he's faced him. What kind of person stands up to Voldemort knowing that doing so will bring pain and death? A brave person, an extremely brave person. A person who at eleven risked his life to stop the dark wizard who killed his parents from coming back, a person who was willing to die fighting against creatures grown men would fear, a person who risked death yet again to save a girl he barely knew, a person who was strong enough to not kill the man who betrayed his parents, the same person who fought off over a hundred dementors. If you consider that weak then I don't know what you consider strong."

"And the way you speak about James Potter to Harry is low even for you Severus," McGonagall said, her face becoming red. "James is dead and he has been for fourteen years. Do not ruin Harry's thoughts on James; his life is hard enough without you adding to his grief." McGonagall stood up and walked towards the door; she put her hand on the handle then turned around. "Lily would never forgive you for the way you treat her only son, she'd be ashamed of you." She then opened the door and left.

Snape paled. She was right Lily would be ashamed of him; she would curse him into oblivion if she could see him now. _'If she can see me now she's probably cursing the day I was born.'_ He felt his stomach clench horribly at the thought. _'What have I done? But he looked so much like James what was I supposed to do? Be nice to the boy? And if I was nice to the boy the Dark Lord would know whose side I was really on.'_ He clenched his fists.

The things he read over the past several days floated in and out of his mind. The emotional abuse and neglect at the hand of Lily's sister, being hated by the school for losing points, being bitten by a basilisk, and almost having his soul sucked out. He should've been there for Lily's son. Harry's face flashed across his mind and he flinched, he looked so much like James. It hurt to see James Potter's face with Lily Evans' eyes; it was as if James Potter was taunting him from the afterlife. If things had gone differently, if he hadn't messed up Harry might not have looked like James at all he might've looked like him. His fists clenched tighter at the thought.

He didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to believe that Harry was a miniature James but from what he read it was obvious that he's not but it's hard to get over something you believed for fifteen years. A part of him wanted to protect the boy like he promised Dumbledore but another part of him wanted to strangle the boy for reminding him of what he'd never be able to have.

Suddenly the door opened and Snape snapped around to see Dumbledore walking in wearing a look of disappointment.

"Spare me Albus," Snape sneered. "Minerva just lectured me."

"We need to discuss this Severus," Dumbledore said taking a seat opposite the Potions master.

Snape looked at the wall causing Dumbledore to sigh.

"You need to stop treating the Harry the way that you do," Dumbledore said and Snape made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat. "He is not James Potter Severus, and you know that. Why do you insist on taking your anger out on an innocent boy?"

"Minerva already spoke to me about this Albus," Snape gritted out.

"Fine Severus," Dumbledore said not looking happy about his attitude. "But we still need to talk about what happened at the end of Harry's third year." Snape's eyes snapped to Dumbledore. "You were willing to allow not only Sirius but Remus as well to be given the dementors kiss because of things that happened years ago. Remus has been able to move on so why haven't you?"

"They were horrible to me!" Snape yelled.

"You, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all treated each other the same," Dumbledore said sternly. "They cursed you and you cursed them, do not act as if you were innocent in the matter Severus. You were all children, you behaved as children do. Yes, Sirius played a horrible prank on you but I know that he didn't expect you to listen to him, which is the reason why he wasn't expelled after the incident."

"I could've died!" Snape roared.

"Yet you didn't," Dumbledore said. "James Potter saved you with risk to his own life, and I know for a fact that he hadn't known what Sirius was going to do and neither did Remus. Sirius acted on his own and he admitted that it was foolish of him. This was more than a decade ago Severus, do not let a school grudge ruin your life any more than it already has. You've suffered enough and so have the others."

"Not enough," Snape said through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore's eyes blazed dangerously. "They haven't? James is dead, murdered by Voldemort. Remus spent years thinking that he was betrayed by one of his best friends all by himself unable to find work because of his condition. While you were working here, being fed and getting paid while Remus could barely afford decent clothes. Yet you think they haven't suffered? And after reading what James did for Lily you still hate him? He gave Lily time to run, should that not make you see him differently?"

"She shouldn't have been killed," Snape said quietly. "She should've moved out of the way."

"So she should've let her son die at the hands of a mad man?" Dumbledore demanded looking both disappointed and angry. "You and I both know that Lily would never have done that and if she had she wouldn't have been able to live with herself. Do not blame Harry; it's not his fault that Voldemort came after him."

Snape was feeling mixed emotions; angry, sadness, regret. He looked away from Dumbledore once more.

Dumbledore sighed. "Once these books are finished if you haven't changed your opinion on Harry, I don't think anything will help you to see him differently." He looked at his watch. "The others will be here soon for a meeting."

"About what?" Snape asked reluctantly, he didn't think he had a choice but to stay and listen.

"Alastor wants to speak about Harry," Dumbledore said.

Snape glared at Dumbledore, Harry was the last thing he wanted to hear about. Before he could say anything the door opened and the staff walked in followed by Moody, Tonks and Kingsley.

"Where's Amelia," Sprout asked once they were all seated.

"She's still at the ministry with Sirius and Fudge," Kingsley answered.

"Can we just get this over with?" Snape snapped; his annoyance building at the mention of Sirius.

The other adults gave disapproving looks at his outburst but Snape didn't seem to care.

"What exactly are we here for?" Vector asked looking around the room.

"To talk about Potter," Moody said gruffly.

"What about Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked frowning.

"The boy's obvious power," Moody said in a 'duh' voice that came out sounding quite rude. "From what we've read it's obvious the boy is a powerful wizard."

"Your point?" Snape drawled.

Moody's magical eye spun around and landed on Snape. "My point Snape is that the boy should be receiving special training, he could be one of the greatest wizards Britain has seen if he's given the chance. A patronus powerful enough to drive away a hundred dementors at thirteen when he had just barely learned the spell a few months prior. Accidental magic at thirteen, and after yesterday's outburst, fifteen as well. You don't see that kind of accidental magic in someone at his age unless you're powerful."

"There's no denying that Mr. Potter is powerful," Flitwick said. "He just doesn't put a lot of effort in. When he tries in my class he does very well but he seems distracted most of the time."

"He's like that in mine as well," Sprout interjected.

"He does well in Transfiguration when he concentrates," McGonagall said.

Snape kept silent instead just looked impassively at a portrait on the wall.

"He's distracted because he's always trying to save the school," Moody said in his gravelly voice.

"Where do you expect him to get training from?" Sprout asked. "I would love to help him but I don't have that much time, none of us professors do."

"I can do it," Moody said causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"You?" McGonagall repeated incredulously.

"Yes me," Moody snapped looking agitated. "He's a powerful boy, a powerful boy who Voldemort wants dead." The female teachers glared at Moody's lack of tact. "I'd be willing to teach him a few things."

"So would I," Tonks' said happily. "Harry's a great kid."

"I would help Harry," Kingsley said. "I could make time in my schedule."

"I could also see if I could find some others to help the boy, he needs to be prepared." Moody grunted. "Even if these books show us how to defeat Voldemort I still think he'd be worth training."

Everyone looked towards Dumbledore who looked to be deep in thought. _'Harry could use some training and Alastor would be a good person to teach him. Tonks could make sure he doesn't push Harry too hard, Kingsley as well.'_ Dumbledore rubbed his crooked nose, he had the feeling these books would reveal the prophecy and then chances were Harry would ask for training anyways. And even if Harry didn't ask for it he was sure that someone would insist on it, most likely Amelia. _'I should've provided him with training last year.'_ He felt guilty that he had done nothing to help Harry in the tournament but the rules had been very specific. There were many things he regretted and many of them had to do with Harry Potter. He couldn't change the past but he could help Harry now.

"Very well Alastor," Dumbledore said. "Once we finish with these books I will speak with Harry and we can come up with a schedule. Now, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

"The Dursley's," McGonagall said through pursed lips causing everyone but Dumbledore and Snape to scowl.

"I know what you are going to say," Dumbledore said looking very old. "Harry should've never been placed with them in the first place; you do not know how much I regret leaving him there." He held up a hand for silence when it looked like several people were going to speak. "I will not tell you why I had to place him there; just know that at the time there was no other choice. The books should explain why and if they don't I promise I will tell you all."

"Where will Mr. Potter be going now?" Babbling asked.

"Once Sirius is cleared Harry will be allowed to live with him," Dumbledore said. "Now if you will all excuse me I must be leaving for the ministry."

Goodbyes were exchanged and then Dumbledore left, his purple robes flying behind him.


End file.
